Strike Witches: The World's Finest
by StrikerStanding692
Summary: The witches have faced the neuroi, but they haven't seen anything much powerful than what they believe. Join them as they battle the neuroi, taking them to new heights. With enhanced powers given to some of our heroes, will it be a catalyst to humanity's victory... or would the neuroi overpower them with their new strategies finally put to use?
1. Prologue

_**Had to update the prologue due to grammar and spelling errors! Anyway... on with the beginning of the series! :)**_

* * *

**_One Karlsland night… December 1945…_**

"Scheiße!" A Karlslander soldier muttered while running through the streets of Berlin. He was carrying a briefcase containing intelligence that another party needed. Not much people was roaming in the streets, and currently, no patrols were present. '_Damn! My luck…! Why did I have to end up in a dead zone?!_'

The soldier kept on his running, not turning back as he took a turn to a nearby alley, hopefully losing his pursuer. He stopped by the corner and peaked out the wall, looking at the supposed direction of his pursuer would come from. '_This is not good. If other parties get a hold of this information… the world will be in panic._' He sighed as he put his head back behind the wall and sighed. '_Who am I kidding? My client wants this done… and HQ wouldn't expect this, but it's just intelligence. They'll give me a raise… before the plan is executed anyway so…_' He saw a man with jet black hair wearing a brown jacket in the corner of his eye, but wasn't fast enough to react. The soldier received a fist to the right side of his head and he was on the floor, forcing him to let go of the briefcase. He looked up to his attacker, and the man lifted the soldier up by his collar and slammed him to the wall, then was pinned.

The man knew his career was on the line, as well as his identity. '_They better be fucking right about this._' "Karlslander… I'm gonna ask you a simple question. Where did you get that briefcase? I want a simple and clear answer." Then, the man saw the soldier, just in silence. '_He doesn't want to confess._' Then the man pulled and slammed the soldier's head to the wall. "I asked you, and I'm doing it again. WHERE… DID YOU GET…?! Aggh!" The man's vision blacked out as a fist connected to his head, forcing him to let go of the soldier. He slowly opened his eyes while his vision was blurred to see a brown haired girl in a Karlslander enlisted army uniform asking if the soldier was okay. '_Barkhorn. Figures._' The girl then looked back at the man and approached him, then punched his head again until he was unconscious…

**_*2231 hours…*_**

He opened his eyes. The blur in his vision was there, but then it cleared up, to reveal that he was in a dimly lit room. '_If Barkhorn weren't there, I wouldn't be able to be here with…_' Then he saw familiar figures, all wearing Karlslander enlisted uniforms. His eyes widened in shock. '_Well I'll be damned. Minna, Gertrude and Erica, huh?_' He identified the red-haired girl as Minna and the short-haired blonde as Erica Hartmann.

Erica was separated from the other two. Gertrude then whispered in Minna's ear. "What are we gonna do with him? He's a Liberian."

"I don't know. Why the hell would a Liberian be touching one of our officers?"

"This is not a coincidence, I think." Gertrude said. "One of our staff sergeants reported that the Chancellor has received a call directly from the officer who carried the briefcase."

Minna then focused on Barkhorn's eyes. "A direct call?" '_Barkhorn's right. It isn't just coincidence._' "Let's start the interrogation."

Gertrude and Minna approached the Liberian spy and saw he was already stirring awake. Gertrude was the first to speak. "I see you're awake."

The spy then looked up to them and he realized he was sitting down with his legs and hands tied behind his back to the chair. '_This isn't my day…_'

"I'm going to ask you something, spy." Gertrude crossed her arms. "What were you doing in Berlin? You know our country has made a treaty together with Liberion signing peace between us… and here you are, spotted punching one of our officers. Explain yourself!"

"What's there to explain?" The spy answered. In exchange, a fist got to his face and he moaned in pain.

"Answer the question!" Gertrude shouted at him demanding answers.

He looked back at Barkhorn's eyes with sincerity. "I meant what I said. What's there to explain? And I thought you were smart with the other two."

"Why I oughta…" Gertrude attempted another punch but Minna stopped her. '_Commander?_'

"That means you already know us." Minna said. "I have no doubts about that, but what do you want?"

He then looked at Minna's eyes, not with anger but with desperation. "I don't want to cause panic. Damn it… if your superiors ever think of looking at that briefcase… I don't know what else they'll expect. Anything can be inside the briefcase, goddamn it!" He stopped when he saw the barrel of Gertrude's pistol point at his forehead. '_What the hell?!_'

Minna looked at Barkhorn and glared at her. "Put it down, Barkhorn!"

"I don't know what your intention is." Gertrude said. "But you've clearly stepped into something you don't understand! The briefcase was identified as a friendly intel retrieved object. Your course of action is to grab it yourself. Or is there another reason to?"

Minna kept a short glare at Barkhorn and looked back at the spy. He then made a reply. "That's right. I got no intention of grabbing it at all."

'_It doesn't make any sense._' Minna thought and knew that he had another objective, but then asked him something different. "Where… did the briefcase come from?"

"Huh?" Gertrude asked. "Where'd that come from?"

"From the Neuroi." The man said and the three were shocked.

The revelation made Erica approach him with curiosity. "You're kidding!" She exclaimed.

"No, it's true! Our top brass didn't want to make panics. A witness just called us saying he saw something, then he explained."

The man then started to explain.

**_His name was Rick Gantt… 27 years of age and a Liberian tourist. He's gotten used to Britannian and Gallian sights and he didn't want to leave it for 5 months, if I'm right. _**

**_Anyway, he was on his way to a pier in Brittannia one night to pick up a package from his loved ones back in the states, but then he noticed the pier was closed down, which didn't make any sense. We've known a little later that a request came in from the mayor of the city to close the pier for one day. This tourist of ours was once an army man, and the closure of the pier didn't make sense, so he decided to break in._**

**_He was sneaking once he noticed that no one was there, and we had our ears on our witness as it clearly isn't feeling right. He noticed there was someone near the ships on the pier, and he hid behind a close building. He noticed the uniform was clearly not Brittanian but actually Karlslander army, like yours._** He was looking at Minna's military patch insignia.

**_He was waiting for someone, and then Gantt noticed that something wasn't right in his sights, as he saw something travelling with what appears to be mirrors of some sort. We later called it reflectors. The reflectors were surrounding a flying vessel, making it seem invisible, but then it stopped, and just above the officer. Then, a briefcase came from under the vessel, falling towards the officer, who later caught it. Gantt then described to us for a brief moment that he saw a red hexagonal outline from the ship. That's when he was suspicious it was a Neuroi._**

**_The witness knew his evidence wasn't enough, but we have evidence of our own. The appearance of the red hexagonal outline was in the exact time Brittannian navy forces have a radar spike on a certain contact inland Brittania, and it was confirmed as a Neuroi. That place Gantt was, is exactly the place where the spike was, and we put the pieces together._**

**_The higher-ups have decided I'm the one to chase the bastard down before he would make it back to Karlsland army HQ, and prevent him to getting that intel to them. We knew there's nothing intelligent inside the briefcase, and for that… we needed to keep a lot of people in the dark. We may not be believed in, after all._**

Minna was somehow thinking it was ridiculous. "Nothing intelligent in the briefcase?" Barkhorn lowered the pistol and was listening. Minna then continued. "What are you suggesting there could be inside?"

Then the double doors burst open. The three witches looked at him with shock and even listened to the air raid alarm. The officer was panting as he appeared to have run from somewhere far. Once he calmed down, he spoke up. "Commander… Minna. We've got a situation!"

"What happened?!" Minna asked the officer.

"Communications are down… an explosion… came from the chancellor's quarters and…"

"Wait… the chancellor?!"

"He's… caught in the explosion. He… didn't make it."

Barkhorn widened her eyes and then looked at the spy. "He tried to stop our officer because there were explosives in it."

"That's the smallest of our problems. Berlin… is under attack! Turtles and Goblets are swarming around Karlsland." The officer reported. "They need the three of you to…"

"Hartmann, you're staying here." Minna said to Erica who was then a bit absent minded.

"Huh? Why me?"

Gertrude then whispered to Minna. "I don't think it's a good idea. She slacks off sometimes."

"I don't think our spy is serious to ruin our national security. You said it yourself that he tried to stop the officer from delivering those explosives. There's no threat here, except we need someone to watch him. If the Neuroi are surely involved in the Chancellor's death, then they're willing to take out whoever knows their plans. I'm putting Erica in that duty."

"Oh." Gertrude said and looked to Erica. "Do your best in it, Erica. Don't let anything happen to him, and don't let him loose either." Erica nodded and Gertrude looked at Minna. "Go ahead. I need to ask him one last thing before I join you."

"Make it quick." Minna said while he urged the officer to lead her, and the two of them left the room through the double doors.

Gertrude looked at the spy with intent. "I have to know something. The report about the Neuroi… you said that the Brittannian royal navy detected that radar spike?"

The man nodded. "That's right. It's because some of my guys have been keeping tabs on some strategical areas. The pier is a perfect entrance for Neuroi. It's a good thing they've made a good move when the Brit navy got there in time."

"I see. Are you army?"

The man shook his head and made her confused. "Ma'am… I'm under the radar… and so is my division."

**_*Hangar 13-D… 2237 hours…*_**

Minna saw the hangar doors open when her familiar ears and tail came out. She had her MG 42 machinegun in her hands. What she saw outside had a mix of black from darkness and orange from some fires made from the city. "Commander Minna… TAKING OFF!" She acknowledged her striker unit's engines as the RPM's roared to a higher rate. She began accelerating and she finally left the hangar, quickly taking off and raising to a higher altitude looking up, then hovering to see the city as parts of it are on fire. '_My god… This is… phenominal…_' Then she saw the Neuroi, and indeed the Turtle Neuroi were large. It's less devastating to be stomped by its legs, but the lasers were still something to be worried about. She saw lasers coming at her and she activated her frontal shield. '_Damn it! It's a strong punch!_' She felt the intensity of the attack and the lasers subsided as she went to strafe from the neuroi contact. '_This isn't the only contact, so I've got to be careful about…_' Then she saw small flying neuroi coming at her. '_Recon units!_' She aimed her weapon at them and immediately fired to protect herself.

**_*Back in that room…*_**

"My name… is Tyler Fray." The man said to Erica, who was asking who he is.

"I see. So… how'd you know there would be explosives?"

"I didn't. You see… the hunch only came to this question: What did the neuroi provide that officer with? And if he called it in as intel, then the one who would personally look at it back in Karlsland, would be none other than a Chancellor. This was debated over the higher-ups and my commanding officer as well. They decided to put me over there because I was in Gallia that time, the closest to Karlsland. But… I was too late. Barkhorn stopped me way before he could deliver the intel. And now that this is happening…" He looked down and shook his head. "Damn it… this is all my fault."

"Unsinn!" Erica interrupted. "Barkhorn was only protecting the important package. Look… we may have stopped you from doing what you had to do… but it doesn't mean you should blame yourself, or us. We didn't know either."

"It doesn't matter, does it?!" Fray snapped back. "It's simple enough for you because you don't encounter these things… but this is about LIFE! It's not about national security anymore, but how many lives one battle could take for each side. It's the same for this one, and only now… Berlin is almost on its knees without its leader! I BLAME MYSELF, BECAUSE I'VE FAILED MY OBJECTIVE!" Then next he knew is that his left cheek was hurt from a slap and his head was facing right. He eventually caught himself and faced Erica, who was still panting from what she's done. '_Wow… she's strong._'

"Let me just tell you something to make things clear." Erica said softly. "You've gotta relax for a while. I'm not that kind of person who would just consider something serious in a rush, unless it involves fighting for our lives. I told you… that we never knew, and you didn't expect this either. Now that this is happening, would you want to have self-pity all the time? Can't you see we're doing what we can now?"

"E-Erica…" His voice trailed off.

And she continued. "This is war. All we can do now, is do our best. If we fail one objective, we do the next most important one. And right now…"

"…It's saving this city or anyone else in it." Fray replied. "Get me out of here."

Erica went behind his chair. "Don't need to tell me twice." She used a pocket knife to cut his hands free from the ropes binding him. He was about to try untie his feet off the chair when he saw the tip of her pocket knife reach his neck. He looked up to see her serious. "Try anything, and I'm not hesitating."

Fray smiled. "Shirley mentioned about your nature. Doesn't change a bit."

Erica was taken aback but raised an eyebrow and pulling her knife back. "Touché." She said before she bent down and cut the ropes, and he stood up. "You knew Shirley?"

"She's got friends, and a lot of them." He said while checked himself. He only had a white tank shirt on and pants, and he eventually found his brown jacket and wore it. "I don't know how the hell the Neuroi are starting to grow brains, but ever since last month, they're starting to get too smart for us. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, right?"

Erica nodded. "So you know about Romagna?"

"Everyone has. Believe it or not… I wish it wouldn't have happened." Fray said while walking to the double doors. "We need to evacuate the town."

**_*Airspace over berlin…*_**

Somehow, Gertrude is pissed of when she got in the air. Not only is she seeing turtles and Goblets… but she also encountered a medium sized carrier. '_This is unbelievable! First there's a call about multiple units spotted at the Karlsland border… now we've got Neuroi attacking Berlin?! These underground junkies are ruining our planet!_' She thought as she kept firing on the nearby turtles firing at her. Eventually, she had to shield herself from attacks for a continuous minute and a half. The unit count was substantial, and they could lose Berlin within hours.

She kept on going and she fired on the drones while away from the capital ships. She had two machine guns with her, and it was useful enough for a survival rate, but eventually, she'll run out. '_If I don't do something soon, my ammo's gonna run dry!_'

**_*Airstrip Hangar 14-A…*_**

"Oberleutnant Hartmann!" A corporal shouted beside a truck as he saw Erica and Taylor run in. "Hurry! This is the last one going out!"

Erica stopped and Taylor followed. He looked at her with confusion for a while. "Erica, what are you…?" Then she presented a submachine gun… the MP-40. "Wait… are you gonna fight them? You can't leave me here!"

"What does it look like? Besides… I can already be assured you can make it to safety." She said while she smiled.

Somehow, Taylor was shocked of the smile and took the submachine gun. "But… you don't even know me."

"For someone who wants to save someone important like the chancellor, I'll trust that person! Plus… if you know Shirley, that puts you off my blacklist."

"But the chancellor's dead."

"It doesn't matter. What do you want to do?"

Taylor was a little nervous of what to answer. '_Is she serious?_' "I'd do the right thing. If I'm told to evacuate, I'll evacuate."

"See?" Erica giggled before she ran for her striker unit. It was under a big cloth, which she later unraveled. He looked at its beauty as the Messerscharf was being deployed. Then she jumped in, and a blue glow from within her striker was emitted, then followed by the engine started by herself. She looked at Fray for a while and nodded before looking forward. "Just get out of here, Taylor! I've got my friends to help out!" She sped up and accelerated, left the hangar and raised her altitude.

Taylor was astounded by her trust and smile. "Shirley looks highly of you, Erica. You better make sure you don't lose that attitude yourself. Good luck, Oberleutnant…" He then turned his head to the transport and mounted on it, then the truck started to move.

Minutes later, he was about a mile off the city and he saw the sight of Berlin, burning down. Big neuroi air units appeared over the city, including the ones that looked like carriers. All he saw was laser fire and anti-air fire from the ground as he knew lives were wasted in the battle itself. '_I hope the three of you make it._' Then, he looked at the officer near him and asked. "Do you have a radio here?" Then the officer looked for a bag sized radio and turned it on. Fray then turned to contact a specific frequency with the knobs on it. Once he has the proper frequency he spoke at the microphone:

**_Come in, this is Panther, Verification One-one-five. I repeat: This is Panther, Verification One-one-five. Do you read? _**

**_[This is Eagle. Go ahead.]_**

**_Mission has failed and I'm returning to base. After-action report summary… Chancellor Klaus has been killed. Contents of the briefcase were none other than high-explosives targeted for the chancellor himself. I'm requesting a full debrief on mission for next objective. Out._**

**_[Panther, you have a new objective. Assemble with the 501st. We've got to start from scratch from here on out. You know what to do.]_**

**_What about Berlin?_**

**_[Concentration of the enemy has just been spotted from the north. Other units dispersed have hidden underground but we cannot trace them. For that, it is dangerous for you to stay in Berlin. We need to secure a stable Forward Operating Base before proceeding. You will assemble with the 501st for that.]_**

**_But our identity is crucial to be kept first!_**

**_[No. It's about time we show our true colors to the rest, and you know what I mean.]_**

Taylor's eyes widened. '_So we're finally gonna be coming out, huh?_'

**_[Panther, respond.]_**

**_I understand. I'm on immediate rendezvous with the 501st. It's not in Dover, is it?_**

**_[Negative. The new base of the 501st is currently stationed in West Gallia. There will be units waiting for you there. Good luck, Panther.]_**

**_I acknowledge. Panther out._**

Taylor then switched the radio off and turned the knobs while he looked around, making sure his frequency was not recognized. '_Oh, yeah. All hell's gonna break loose now._'

Looking forward, he soon thought that the war would last much longer, as the ever persistent neuroi had new tricks to uncover. Earth was in chaos… but it will once again find its way to be defended once more.


	2. Arc 1: The Fellowship: Reigning Supreme

**Answer to my reviews I've had so far:**

**To GeneralAshton:**

_**1\. As much as I can remember, Karlsland was only under attack once the members of the 501st were able to defeat the neuroi including a capital carrier in Gallia. Karlsland was once controlled by neuroi in '44 but was regained after the Isle of Wight and Dover bases of the 501st and The Wight Detachment were able to assist in clearing out the hive threat and its minor problems from Europe. In '45... recon ground and air units were able to get past a few defenses as they are invisible thanks to underground means and were attacking different places in Europe. Even communication disruption became their next forte after they lost one hive.**_

_**2\. As much as it was pointed out... the Karlsland government was not pointed out in detail, so I figured of adding the Chancellor's position. Hitler used that position to take control of Germany from '33 to '45.**_

_**3\. "Chancellor" was used way before the second world war, but in the Strike Witches World, it's used way before the neuroi got in their nerves before the Fuso Sea Incident in '37. Karlsland already has a chancellor even if they didn't make the supposed mess of world war like in our place.**_

_**Thank you very much for your review anyway. I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far.**_

Anyway... On to our story! :) The first chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**(static) This is an emergency broadcast. Stay indoors. Wait for your respective officers to escort you... (static) Reports of incoming neuroi has been confirmed over on the… (static) What the hell is Karlsland going to do? This simple act just means that the Neuroi simply has their own arsenal! We can't take much more unless we have an ace in the hole! (static) We're doing whatever we can for the sake of maintaining peace in the region of Belgica. The attack on Berlin, Karlsland will be put as a reminder that we shall stand tall. (Radio turned off)**_

Perrine sighed as she took her seat in the living room that night. In her case of hearing that Berlin was attacked, she was disappointed. '_And I thought we've finished off those neuroi in Karlsland. Who knew that they used that moment for a distraction? Will Karlsland fall after Berlin's completely wiped out? I wonder…_'

Then, Lynette came in. "Perrine? I thought we're going?" She walked up to Perrine just to find her looking up the ceiling. '_Gosh. This must be one of her moments when she was thinking about Erica again._'

"Berlin's gonna fall." Perrine said weakly. "And Erica's the youngest to be with the captain and the commander. Wow… the moments, huh?" Then she looked at Lynette. "What about you? Miss anyone the most?"

"All three of them." Lynette said while she shrugged her shoulders. "Look… I know you're sad, but the only thing we should do is try knowing the facts… That's why we're meeting up with the major today."

Perrine stood up with energy. "Well at least we got Major Sakamoto to meet up with! Come on, Lynette. Let's go."

The both of them then walked out the entrance and soon got into a car. This time, Lynette drove the car… after Lynette crashed the last one. She looked at the Gallian… looking out the window while adjusting her glasses. '_Perrine's concerned with Erica, Gertrude and Commander Minna. Well… we're practically 501__st__… so we're in it again. I just wished this war would be over. But if it isn't… then I hope our victories bring us one step closer to having peace in this planet._' "Hey Perrine… What do you think of this war?"

Perrine then looked at the Brit with ease. "It's terrible, and somehow… I want it to be square with us. For some reason, it's weighing down on everyone."

"You're not the first one to say that. My sister Wilma's telling me even if she lost her power on her shields and taking it easy, she wants to keep going. Besides… we'll lose our powers… but we'll gain confidence and resolve afterwards."

"I wonder if it's the same with Yoshika, though?"

Lynette smiled at this. "And I thought you weren't thinking of her?"

"Actually… it's Shizuka I miss more now. She told me she's trying to be like Yoshika, although it's hard to balance what duty and your heart means. I think of Yoshika as a model to one who thinks as the heroine."

"And Yoshika's a hero?"

"She's the ideal one in these cruel times." Perrine said. "I didn't like her once when she got close to the major… but she's a game changer, not someone who ruins the team. At least that's something different to think about, and that's where I started to think that she's cool." The Gallian said before looking at Lynette's puppy eyes of awe.

"Aw…!" Lynette said as she was amazed by what Perrine said, and the Gallian was freaking out.

"Hey!" Perrine reacted while she held the steering wheel for Lynette. "Keep your eyes on the road!"

"Oh, sorry!" Lynette said uneasily with a weak smile before looking back at her driving.

_***Fuso Imperial river camp… 2314 hours…***_

Perrine and Lynette's car was driven to a camp belonging to the Fuso empire. The camp was sent out with 20 tents belonging to officers, with bigger tents set up for the night for organized team meetings. Lynette parked the car and both girls disembarked. Closing the door afterwards, they started walking through the came. They both noticed that the battleship Yamato was on the water, and Perrine knew what it meant. '_The major really isn't gonna take any chances, huh?_' The both of them walked through the camp and eventually found themselves in front of one of the big tents for meeting purposes.

Lynette then unraveled the entrance and let Perrine go first before she entered the tent. They both saw some uniformed staff in white, and one other girl in white navy uniform They already confirmed she was Major Mio Sakamoto of the Fuso navy, just without her eyepatch and with her normal eyes thanks to her loss of magic after the battle in Romagna. Mio saw the two and greeted them. "Welcome! I'm sorry for calling you both on such short notice."

Perrine crossed her arms and smiled. "It's okay, major! Whatever you want us to do, we're here to help!"

"Same here!" Lynette said.

Mio has then done her signature laugh with the duo's sense of willingness. "Well! I'm certainly seeing us winning already! Now… let's get to business then! The rest of you… leave us first." She said while she ordered her staff to leave the tent, which they did after some time. Now the three were alone in the tent, and Sakamoto sighed as her smile went away. "The truth is… it's like we're gonna start from scratch, again. Berlin's been confirmed to be destroyed."

The two Europeans were shocked. "Destroyed?!" The both of them asked.

"Yes… wiped out." Mio replied. "Unfortunately, we can't resolve this by the use of nuclear strikes either. We're avoiding all possibilities that could lead us to using nukes. That's why we've been around after all. Without the help of the witches, we could have been having nuclear holocausts all around the world. You know this case as preserving our morals… and we maintain them as long as we can." Lynette and Perrine then nodded to agree. "It's a good thing you both agree to this… but our efforts are being stretched to our best. Soon, if we don't come up with a plan, we'll be decimated in no time, or we can hold out and then be decimated."

"Major…" Perrine asked. "Did the commander make it out with Barkhorn and Hartmann?"

"We can't communicate with Commander Wilcke and the others because there's been confirmed chaff used over the city during the attack. Communications are disrupted. Even if they made it out… I'm already sure that some other cities will be dropped with chaff… so we'll have to consider them missing."

Lynette covered her mouth. "The commander!" '_Oh… no!_' She shed a tear on her left cheek.

"They're both in danger." Perrine muttered. "Major… we've gotta consider making a rescue effort! At least, there's gotta be someone in our unit who would find them!"

"I already got that handled under a special request. I notified Karlsland Air Force about our three friends possibly defending themselves from the neuroi. Do you still remember Schnaufer?"

"Heidemarie?" Perrine said.

"That's her. According to her, she last communicated with Commander Wilcke 2 hours ago about a witch patrol once under attack in Hamburg… and it made her curious, as well as me. Why would the neuroi travel all the way in just to get to the capital of Karlsland?"

Perrine made sense of Sakamoto's question. '_Of course!_' "Major… what if there was a real brain to the neuroi after all? If there ever was importance to Berlin, why kill off Chancellor Klaus in the process?"

"Even I can't answer that question yet. You know as well as I do that primarily, we see them eliminating us bit by bit. If that meant taking out some of our leaders, then they'll do so. And it makes me think of another thing: The neuroi have been wise of a sort to eliminate the Karlsland chancellor. It's not that I liked anyone being killed, but their tactic was somehow a crushing blow to the Karlsland Army. The Government of Karlsland Air Force has the most motivation, as it has our commander's unit in it, and they'll do what it takes to avenge the chancellor's death."

"Oh…" Perrine said. "I just hope Commander Minna is found…"

"Same here!" Lynette replied. "We gotta pull ourselves together soon…"

"You both know that the 501st is active again, and already in one month… so both of you are to be posted in West Gallia… effective immediately. Are you both ready?"

Perrine smiled at this. "Way ahead of you, Major! We got our bags in the car!"

"We're ready for anything!" Lynette followed.

"Good." Mio said while another officer called out that she had a visitor. "Ah… she's here."

"She?" Perrine reacted to Mio's statement while another navy uniformed witch came in. Then Perrine gasped. '_Isn't she…?_'

The navy uniformed witch had brown hair lengthened to her neck. Her uniform had only her upper attire but the rest down was only equipped with her short skirt and underwear, and her white shoes. The European duo identified her as Sakamoto's friend: Junko Takei. "Been a while!" She waved as she greeted both of them while she was beside Sakamoto.

Takei was once assigned to the 504th Joint Fighter Wing with her current rank as Flight Lieutenant. Her striker unit is the Yamanishi Shiden Model 22. Her weapon is a Type-99 Model 2 Kai.

Lynette recognized her and was the first one to say it. "Flight Lieutenant Junko Takei! It's good to see you!" She said with a smile.

"Same here, Lynette, Perrine." Junko replied. "Understand this: Sakamoto is counting on me to make sure both of you are taken cared of. I was once with the 504th, but I'm here now given a chance to serve as a frontliner. I'm joining you guys in the 501st, and I already have been approved to be in the 501st. I'll do my best… but give me your best in this as well. Flight Officer Clostermann… Sakamoto recommended me to put you under my squad if ever I have do escort missions. She put me under that department because we'll be doing bombing runs from now on, and you're my wingman."

Perrine widened her eyes at this. '_Wow… a wingman?_' She stood in attention and saluted. "Thank you, ma'am!"

"A 'thank you' is not considered yet unless you see you're worth as a wingman and at the same time, a witch of true value. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Perrine's voice was firm and she kept her salute.

"At ease, Clostermann." Junko said and Perrine put her hand down from her salute and loosened up. She eventually looked at Lynette. "Flight Sergeant Bishop, you're also under my group, so we'll try fixing our missions from here on out. You're my number three, Bishop. Is that clear?"

Lynette stood in attention and saluted Junko. "Yes, ma'am!"

"At ease." Junko said and Lynette put her hand down before loosening up. "My rank by the way is Flight Lieutenant. Don't forget. We may face neuroi once we do missions together." Then, the air raid siren was heard. "That's…"

"…neuroi!" Sakamoto continued. "Clostermann, Bishop! Do you have your strikers with you?!"

"We do!" The European duo answered.

Junko smiled with determination etched in her face. "Then this is our first time in combat together! Prep in 90! Move!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Lynette and Perrine said before they left the tent.

Junko then turned to Sakamoto. "Major… is it just the three of us?"

Mio then smiled with a little giggle. "Wait for it."

Then a girl in a blue navy uniform came in. She had long black hair, tied, and it's length is up to her upper back. "Major Sakamoto! Permission to defend our position!"

"Granted. Get to your striker!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" The girl said before she left the tent.

"Isn't she Shizuka Hattori?" Junko asked.

"Make her your forth and you have one full squadron, Takei. You've proven yourself to me once. Try again this time. We'll give you guys cover as we go."

Takei stood in attention and saluted Sakamoto. "I won't fail you, major!" She said before she loosened up and ran out of the tent.

Sakamoto then reached for the radio and contacted the captain of the Yamato.

_**Hometown, this is camp. Please give support to our witches about to take off. I also want to confirm how many contacts we have in the air.**_

_**[This is hometown. There are confirmed 14 hostiles, mostly a lot of reconnaisance units coming in and some assault air neuroi.]**_

_***In the air of the camp…***_

Together with Takei, Bishop, Clostermann and Hattori took off the ground. Then, Junko called on Hattori as she has an extra weapon. After throwing it to her… "Arigatou!" Shizuka examined the weapon, and it was the same Type-99 that Takei has. Afterwards, the Flight Lieutenant threw the ammunition box and Shizuka kept it on her.

"Hattori, make sure you ask for any rods or ammunition if you're out. I understand you don't have a standard weapon, but that's a basic! Use it well!" Takei commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Get behind Bishop now! We got enemy assault units closing in on the Yamato!" Takei said and Shizuka pulled back into formation before Takei shouted another batch of orders. "Line astern formation!" Soon, the three were behind Takei in order: Perrine, Lynette and Shizuka respectively. "Bishop, get ready to lead Shizuka for a while! You need to take on the assault neuroi with Hattori. They're attacking the Yamato, so make sure they get what they deserve. Clostermann, we're taking out the recon units targeting our camp! You're to follow according to my commands from here on out! Get me?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Takei was looking below and assault neuroi were coming in for a sweep on the Yamato, together with recon units heading for the camp on the opposite direction. "Dive and split!" Soon, the squadron broke into two teams while they swooped down to the battle, with Takei leading Perrine, and Bishop leading Shizuka. "Comms are responding well! Perrine! Cover our anti-air halftracks on the ground! I'll be on constant rounds to take out any recon units!"

"Right!" Perrine responded and was over the camp and hovering while she fired on any nearby recon units together with the anti-air units on the ground. '_Come on, bastards! You're not getting across me!_' She decided to contact the ground forces on the camp.

_**Ground forces, everything optimal?**_

_**[Anti-air halftracks are standing strong! Don't worry about us!]**_

_**Won't guarantee it. Like it or not, you have eyes in the sky! Neuroi incoming!**_

Instead of seeing only a few recon units, there were more than 10 of them approaching the camp. '_Another wave… but there's more? I thought there would be a few of them?_' She granted in Gallia that recon units don't end easily in battles as more replace the ones destroyed. '_Alright… let the good times roll._' "**TONNERRE**!" She felt her body pulse with electricity and it was transferred to an arm she's about to point out. Once she pointed her arm towards the neuroi recon units. Soon, a lightning bolt was released and it went straight to her enemies, frying them all in electricity before their cores were exposed. Thanks to that, anti-air ground forces took down the neuroi easily. "Hmph!" She found her hair messed up but eventually fixed it. "Not even the slightest…"

Her words were interrupted when an assault neuroi passed behind her. With her shock, she turned to see that Bishop and Hattori were doing their best to repel the assault neuroi, but were somehow a bit overwhelmed.

_**Lynne! What's going on?! I thought you have the assault neuroi units handled!**_

_**[They're rather a bit erratic and crazy when they move! And Hattori can only stay near the Yamato. The rest, I'm trying to handle.]**_

Perrine looked back at the assault neuroi that passed her and it was going around. Before it could face Perrine, however, a sniper shot came from the ground, appearing as the bullet had small wings and it pierced the neuroi and destroyed its core, splitting it to white particles for its defeat. '_What the?!_' She looked at the direction of the shot and she was surprised of the shooter.

_***20 seconds ago… On the road…***_

Laura and Wilma were on a jeep with a hidden striker launcher in tow. Laura was driving while Wilma was loading her Boys' Anti-Tank Rifle when she saw a bolt of lightning frying some of the neuroi. "Whoa… did you see that?!"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Clostermann has that ability. What the hell are we doing out here?"

"I'm not gonna leave my sister again!" Wilma said while she looked at the scene where an assault neuroi went past Perrine from behind. When she saw Perrine turn around, she saw her shouting. '_I bet she's angry at someone._' "Stop here!" Then Laura stopped the jeep, and Wilma attempted to use her legs to steady her body from moving and aimed her sniper rifle at the assault neuroi. "Firing!" Once she pulled the trigger, the rifle made a loud bang sound and the bullet traveled. '_Stabilization, activate!_' Then, small wings came out from the bullet as it traveled. As the bullet reached the neuroi's shell, it penetrated the core and it went to the other side of the craft. Soon, she saw white particles exploded as the neuroi was defeated. She panted for a while before turning her eyes to a distant Perrine, who was surprised to see Wilma. '_Yup… she's stunned to see me._' Wilma smiled and looked at Laura. "Show them what you can do."

Laura opened her side door and closed it. "Already did… but gladly will again." She walked to the back of the jeep to the towed strike launcher as she unraveled it beneath some cloth. "What are you gonna do?"

"It's obvious, right? Get to the Yamato and do some ground sniping. They won't know what'll hit them!" Wilma replied. '_With this, my magic can be preserved for the rest._' "Good luck, Laura!" She got off the jeep and brought her sniper rifle with her.

_***In the air…***_

Perrine was more than happy to see Wilma and Laura. '_With Laura's ability, we can turn the tide… but what about Wilma? What is she planning?_'

_**[Clostermann, this is Takei! I've gotten another batch of assault units… and they're heading for the camp! I hope you've got your A-Game!]**_

_**I have more than that, Lieutenant! Laura Toth and Wilma Bishop from the Wight Detachment just arrived! I'm continuing my support here!**_

_**[Do so! Give them communicators if they don't have!]**_

_**[This is Bishop! There's not much coming from our direction, but most of them I can see going for the camp! They're targeting the personnel!]**_

_**I'm evacuating the rest then! All ground units, start to get a move on! The Yamato's got you covered!**_

_**[Roger! We're moving!]**_ Soon, halftracks having no weapons were being loaded my folded tents, soldiers and officers while anti-air halftracks cover them.

Perrine knew it had better be fast or every last of the personnel will be eliminated, and she doesn't want to afford it. "Toth!" She said to Laura who was already hovering in her striker unit, while holding her MG 42. "You're Laura Toth, aren't you?"

Laura saluted Perrine. "It's good to see you, Lieutenant Clostermann."

"Spare the formalities. We're in battle." Perrine said while a mix of recon units and assault units came from her direction. "Neuroi!"

Laura then spotted the same bunch on the opposite side. "Another wave on the opposite side!"

"BACK TO BACK!" Perrine shouted while she stuck her back with Laura's while they looked in opposite directions at both waves approaching them. She then fired on her oncoming enemies while some sniper fire came from the ground. '_Wilma's supporting me from below._' Then she heard some particle explosions come from the defeated neuroi from different sides, both on hers and Laura's. '_Wait… is there someone else?_'

She saw Lynette sniping on Laura's side of oncoming enemies. Then, she contacted Shizuka.

_**Hattori! Start strafing around the camp! They're gonna need our assistance!**_

_**[Roger!]**_ Shizuka sped past the sniping Lynette, and the Fusoan was circling around the camp while firing on the neuroi. Then she attempted to contact Takei.

_**Lieutenant… Clostermann and Toth are holding over the encampment! I'm circling around while defending it, and I'm seeing most of the personnel already evacuated to the Yamato.**_

_**[I'm joining you! We can't let any more get past us!]**_

_**[This is Sakamoto to all units! Keep defending the personnel and the anti-air halftracks on their way to the Yamato! We've got to secure everything for the next objective!]**_

_***In a dark room…***_

The screen was broadcasting the battle at the river camp of the Fusoan army. The man was smiling at the sight of the witches, defending their allies with all their might. "This… is indeed a fine battle. Don't you agree, Helena?"

He looked at the woman beside him, watching the same screen. "It is… but we cannot just ignore this. They're going to get away."

"Indeed. Even if they do and they get to their new location… we'll be earning our place. Our army is ready to amass the allied forces of this pitiful planet. How long would this last? We may have been held back in our losses, but did it say how long it would take for us to be here? We can be here for eternity for old times sake… but we haven't been releasing our trump cards… and it's almost time."

"Yes, my love. Indeed it is almost time."

"How did our officer do?"

"Unfortunately, he was killed by a witch… revengeful for one of her own."

"That is unfortunate. We could use a lot of followers… but his death will be replaced by many more." The man chuckled. "This world will not last. It may cut us back for a while, but we have the power… and NOT THEM."

"I couldn't agree more." Helena smiled and neared him as he kissed his cheek. "All for you… Lord Rosaimus."

_***The link between Sakamoto and Miyafuji…***_

Sakamoto was in her quarters of the Yamato. She was on her knees while her head ached. '_What… is this?!_' Her eyes were as white as snow…

Yoshika Miyafuji was sleeping on her bed in the base of the 501st when she opened her eyes, and it was white. Her head ached phenomenally. "Arrgh!" '_What is happening?!_'

Soon, Lucchini came in the room and saw Miyafuji moaning in pain. "Yoshika!" She ran to her and saw her white eyes, then stepped back. '_What's happening to her?!_'

Sakamoto's head ached that she could no longer handle it and fell unconscious on the floor. As well as her, Yoshika suddenly fell unconscious on her bed. With the Romagnan examining her… Yoshika couldn't be awoken just by the conventional means.

"_**Finally… their link is about to be… established. This world will be strengthened… Our invaders are not welcome. They will ruin our way of life… Let this be agreed with the rest of us… We must let others find strength to fight back!"**_ A voice of a deity resonated in Sakamoto's head as well as Miyafuji's. The two Fusoans will finally have a prophecy… but what lies for the two of them?


	3. Revelations come as half-truths

**Response to Reviews I've had so far...**

**To Motown Scrapper:**

_**Hi! Thank you very much for taking a look at my work! It's been a while that I've last written my last fiction, but I wanted to start finishing on another one. I enjoy myself writing fictions as I'm an admirer of anime. I'm not an Otaku in nature as a Japanese, but I'm a huge fan of anime...**_

**_Strike Witches took my attention so much that I've decided to write something about it. I wanna make sure I finish on this fiction before moving on to another piece! :) I hope you enjoy reading this as well! ^_^_**

Let's continue to the second chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Set a charge. Now." The captain of the squad said. This squad of Orussian infantry is about to break into one of the suspected cover buildings belonging to the neuroi. How they got there was somewhat complicated, but they've made it anyway. The captain was looking at the lieutenant while setting the charge. "How do exactly know that there was another soldier behind that wall?"

"It's simple." An female Orussian spoke, and the girl who was setting charge looked at her captain. "Sense Acceleration allows me to predict the near future. At least saving lives by being accurate in my shots and being quicker does me a good job in my field, saving lives in the process."

"Zyuganov, isn't it?"

"Yes. My name is Sasha Zyuganov." She said before she finished the charge setting. "Prepare to breach." She stepped back from the door and she let the charge do its thing as it made an inward explosion with the door being thrown inside the room. She equipped her pistol: the Nagant Model 1895 7.62x38R Tula. She immediately went in saw humanoid shaped nuroi with disruptor rifles in their arms. Immediately she opened fire and hit the neuroi square in the chest where its core is and splattered itself into white particles. Catching the attention of the other two humanoids, she raised her shield before the other humanoids have fired, making them miss her who is behind the shield. Soon, her squad came in and shot the two easily, destroying the cores of the two humanoid neuroi. She looked around and was only about to say the room was clear when the window was smashed. Just when the Neuroi was about to enter, she immediately pointed her pistol to the neuroi and fired a shot, hitting its chest, then its core, dissipating the enemy into white particles. "All clear." She said in a calm monotonous tone.

They immediately got to another room of that same area and found someone tied to a chair. "We found him."

_***Outside the building… Moscow, Orussia… 1318 hours…***_

Moscow was almost uninhabited due to attacks done by underground tower type neuroi. A few civilians were roaming around the city, hoping to get a good roof to rest their heads under.

Sasha was in her car and she knew that the man she has found was the one who has hidden some of the truth. But that's not the only thing she thought of. While inside the building… she knew something strange came from the rounds that the humanoid neuroi she encountered. When her shield received the incoming laser fire, it was strong than what she would have anticipated. Of all her time when she was fighting neuroi infantry, she never thought that her shield can be shortly disrupted with their weapons. This made her wonder deeply.

A knock came to the door of her car and she pulled the window down, seeing a male scout out her window. "Ms. Zyuganov…"

"…Just Sasha will do." Zyuganov said with a smile.

"Oh… um…" His face blushed a little. "Anyway… a message came in from the frequency you wanted me to monitor. The speaker wants you, Ms. Sasha."

_***Military tent… A minute later…***_

Sasha came in the tent and saw different people… officers and some doctors going through some papers and talking to each other about the battles between humanity and the neuroi. She brushed the talks off her mind as she approached the radio and took microphone in hand and put on the headset.

_**This is A-Oh-Two, Verification Four-Three-Six.**_

_**[Glad to hear from you again, A-Oh-Two. This is Eagle responding.]**_

_**I'm here to report we caught the perpetrator. It seems our hunch was right. Someone was selling information to the Neuroi.**_

_**[My God… Have you identified his origin?]**_

_**Other than being a Romagnan and he resents being captured, I couldn't extract anything else from him, except his deal he has made with the neuroi.**_

_**[A deal? Explain.]**_

_**In truth… well… I can't.**_

_**[Why? What happened?]**_

_**Well…**_

_***An hour ago… interrogation room of the military tent…***_

The corporate attired man was tied to a pole while looking at the 17 year old witch in front of him. He smirked at her. "You know what will happen once they find out I'm compromised. They'll come for you, bitch!"

Sasha approached him and slapped him. "It'll only happen once they look at my eyes before I shoot them to death." Then she held his neck tightly. "I'm going to make sure you speak… so please do while I'm still sane."

"You… bitch!" He said in between his breaths.

"Your choice." Sasha said before she drew a knife, then stabbed and took it out from his knife. He screamed in excruciating pain for the sudden stab. Blood flowed from his thigh, but it was far from his internal organs. However, he isn't thinking of how he's being spared and how he's tortured, but the pain had to end for him. She looked at him with those calm eyes. "It's something you must understand: Once time pressures us… the most excruciating pain comes to the one being interrogated, if he doesn't cooperate."

"Go to hell!"

"Perhaps there's no hell to go to… if you don't believe you're still human like I am." Sasha said. "Have you forgotten you're here to live, not to betray our kind? Why?"

"Because they have something better! It's better than what any of you would provide someone desperate such as I am!" The man explain while his voice shook. "I'm a Romagnan at heart… but deep inside… it's not my nation or my race that counts… but what my life gives me! They offered a chance for me to redeem myself to correct my own mistakes I've made in the past…"

"By making a deal with the enemy?!" Sasha growled. "You may be desperate… but you've gone more through just desperation! You're treating the neuroi like they're your religion!"

"I open my eyes to them because anything is possible with them to watch over you, or all of us! All of us are treated equally… unlike you scum! The government only thinks of war… and not caring of others!"

Sasha widened her eyes at this. '_Not caring of others? He's blinded by his own darkness._' "What did you do?"

"The only thing I would have done in the years that passed that…" He paused… then he felt pain in his head that he couldn't explain. Suddenly, his vains were seen under his own skin. '_What?! WHY?!_' "Urrggh… Uggh! WHY?!" He said while his head was in searing pain. He looked up, hoping that the pain would go away, but to no result.

Sasha only watched him at this in shock. '_What's happening to him?_'

_***Present…***_

_**He died soon afterwards.**_

_**[What could have been the cause of this? A heart attack? He IS 32 years old in his profession.]**_

_**He currently has no profession, actually. His name is Norman Dupre**__**é**__**. His surname may be Gallian, but he's Romagnan in blood. He actually got the surname from his father who once owned a vast land, but got broke and the family broke up as well thanks to negativity. Afterwards, Dupre**__**é started to get a job and not studying for anything, and it sustained him, at least, as a factory worker. He even married to get a good life ahead of him… but he was one to let go of responsibilities, for the reason that the woman he loved committed suicide. He had a dark past… and he was bound by that dark past, making him go to the neuroi.**_

_**[Did you think that the link between the deal and his wife's death could have been what you're talking about?]**_

_**Possibly… but I can't verify yet, Eagle. It's too far off… and we have yet to uncover anything.**_

The person on the other line sighed. _**[Fine… Let's leave it at that. Our High-Value Target is dead… and it's confirmed that there are people working under the neuroi for this. This is getting out of hand…]**_

_**You don't know the half of it.**_ Then, the air raid siren was heard far off. Sasha was alert and she knew she needed to get to good cover once the attack happens. _**Eagle… our location may be compromised. Neuroi has just been spotted.**_

_**[Already inland?! What the hell?!]**_

_**It's only a matter of time, Eagle. I'm going dark. Requesting Radio silence…**_

_**[Granted. Make sure you make contact on the next 48 hours… or we'll disavow you from the division, Zyuganov. Make it back in one piece for debriefing.]**_

_**Copy that. A-Oh-Two out.**_ Sasha got off the radio and turned the knobs to cover her frequency and immediately took off the headset, then making it clear that the air raid was still loud, and sounds of screams and gunfire were heard.

Outside the tent, she saw a few anti-air halftracks, some of them went for another position while some fired on a part of the sky where she saw the neuroi were getting hit. One of them was destroyed, but the neuroi hit back with their lasers… later claiming lives from three anti-air half tracks. '_They're assault neuroi. Communications aren't disrupted, so they're standard ones._' Then she saw the casualties starting with the burning half tracks. '_My objective is to move and come back in one piece and…_' Before she completed her thoughts, multiple missiles came to one neuroi recon unit before it exploded into white particles. Sasha already had a feeling someone she knows was around, and she confirmed it as she looked up to see an aerial witch in a striker, carrying a Fliegerhammer missile launcher. '_Figures. Litvyak!_' She noticed Sanya's familiar ears and tail were out.

Sanya fired another barrage of missiles before it hit another neuroi recon unit. "Target eliminated."

_**Eila, I need assistance.**_

_**[Whoa! Check your six!]**_

Sanya turned around while hearing machine gun fire before seeing the assault neuroi explode into white particles. She looked at her 3 O'clock and spotted Eila herself holding her MG 42, with her familiar ears and tail visible. "Careful next time!"

The Orussian's magic antannae read more neuroi are incoming. "Of course. It comes once or twice." She said before she flew off the chase off the neuroi, followed by Eila.

While the action has been happening in the air, Sasha had to get away from the area… even if it meant running on foot all the way to the next city… as she was confident on her endurance, and she couldn't afford to be easily targeted by air neuroi. '_As much as I'd like to help… I have to survive. Orders are orders._'

She kept running through the small ruined buildings of the city while other civilians were running towards their homes. Then, she heard some laser gunfire from a distance. '_Typical! Neuroi infantry, and in daylight!_' "Damn!" She hid in one of the buildings to try observing the situation from there. This time, she made sure her familiar ears and tail were out.

Sanya noticed there were Neuroi dropships. "Those are dropships… And they're wanting to conquer this city?" '_There's nothing much here._'

_**Eila… I've spotted what appears to be dropships for infantry.**_

_**[Copy. I've got visual on a few dropships. Should I?]**_

_**No. The dropships are non-combatants. There are still civilians below. The infantry. Target the infantry.**_

_**[But you've got more neuroi after you.]**_

_**It's not a problem. There's no need for worry.**_

Eila knew that Sanya's gonna cover for her, and she didn't like it one bit, but humored her. _**[Roger. I'll support the civilians to safety then.]**_

_**Acknowledged.**_ Sanya said while she targeted an assault neuroi behind her and fired a barrage of missiles before it hit the unit and exploded with white particles. '_One step at a time._'

Some anti-air half tracks were moving on the roads and spotted the neuroi infantry. As soon as they were on their sights, the anti-air cannon guns unleashed bullets, drilling down multiple infantry units into white particles. Sasha was near a half track as she opened up her shield, while it took hits. She was in front of the half track and she ran forward while she equipped her Nagant Model Tula pistol. Firing on infantry units, she was careful not to use her shield too much, as she knew it would eventually give out due to the enemy's stronger weapons. She took cover and got off to fire each time she moved to an area with infantry, with an anti-air half track behind supporting her.

The situation reminded her of a time that she had to support a tank against heavy tank which fired heavy laser rounds. That time, her shield always holds… but the situation is different as infantry is already starting to get through her shields, which doesn't feel right. What more if she encountered tank neuroi on the ground?

It was somehow getting lighter as she was able to eliminate infantry very well with the support of the anti-air unit behind her. That's only the warm up… because the real thing is about to hit her badly. An assault air unit flew above the half track, dropping a big black container. Sasha was surprised and she ran distant from the half track before she confirmed an explosion from the half track. It was clearly because of the container crushing the vehicle.

Sasha peaked her head at the scene. '_A container? This is the first of many cases. Or is it?_' With no other contact in sight, she decided to investigate. She walked towards the container on the crushed half track on fire. She checked her ammunition and she had a fair amount left with her. She put her pistol out in case there was anything threatening in the container. Then she heard a loud thud from inside the container. '_Something's inside the container!_' The container was forced open with its side flying out. She put her shield out to block the metallic side from hitting her. She looked carefully at what is in front of her. Standing up was an 8-foot humanoid Neuroi. It had no weapons in hand. There were spots of red hegagonal areas on its chest, its head… and on its arm. That wasn't the case. She never saw an 8-footer neuroi infantry before. "Oh shit."

The neuroi infantry unit's head had its red areas glow bright before attempting to fire when a few missiles hit it. Sasha looked to one side before seeing Sanya fly past the humanoid and was eventually beside Sasha while hovering. "Zyuganov!"

"Litvyak!" Sasha replied, still looking at the stunned neuroi, gaining ground. "I don't know about this one."

"You can leave this one to me." Sanya said. "GO." Sasha nodded and ran from the scene. Sanya then saw the humanoid already up and strong. "This is your only chance. Surrender or…" The humanoid fired its laser and she evaded it while she flew up. "Fine. Die then." She said while she dove for her target, thus firing her Fliegerhammer at it.

Sasha was running but somehow hesitated and hid in a building. She stopped and thought of something. '_What the hell am I doing?!_' But then she viewed at one spot and was surprised as she raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well hello there."

Sanya ran out of missile rounds and kept the Fliegerhammer mounted behind her as she used her pistol. '_It isn't my best feat… but if I let it go now… it will be a continuous threat. I must continue battling it!_' And so to make up with the distance of any fired round from the pistol, she was always sticking close to it, but at the same time, focusing her shots toward the head. '_The core could be anywhere within the red areas, so I must be watchful._'

The Orussian didn't expect it however to fire its laser at her, which she blocked with her frontal shield. What's more is, the laser was stronger, and her shield is somehow getting pushed to its limits, making her suspicious. '_Wait a minute… I recognized this feeling from before! This isn't good. If I stay here, the shield will break, but if I break off, I'll be open to its shot._' Sanya didn't know what to do and she had to stay that way, until a Panzershreck launcher round pushed the neuroi off its feet and it was on the ground. She was relieved at this, and the one who fired that launcher was none other than Sasha herself. She lowered her hovering altitude and was beside Sasha. "You know you could have ran off."

Sasha crossed her arms. "You're just lucky I saved you."

Sanya then put her arms at her waist. "It looked like you wanted to save your rival from death anyway." Sanya then looked at the 8-footer and faced it when she saw it was getting up, followed by Sasha. "It just won't stop."

_**Eila, what's your status?**_

_**[The infantry's getting a brain here! So far, I'm okay, but everytime I use my shields, it breaks easily this time. I don't get it!]**_

_**Whatever you do, don't always use your shields and find cover if you must.**_

_**[Copy that.]**_

"Hard time?" Sasha asked.

"Not in your life." Sanya replied. "If you have ammo, we should take wise shots. The arm, chest and head are good spots… and one of them should contain the core."

"Most likely the chest, Litvyak." Sasha stated as she saw the 8-footer up on its feet. "Here it comes."

"I'll draw its attention and try shooting from close range. Get close and take wise shots. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Go!" Sanya said while she let her striker units roar up and sped to the humanoid.

"Tsk!" Sasha emitted its sound and started to run for the humanoid. '_Always the first to get there… but even if you have kills… I got more than you have on infantry units!_'

_***Link between Sakamoto and Miyafuji…***_

Yoshika was looking around the foggy place… still not sure where she was. '_Didn't I dream of this before?_' Then she stopped looking as she saw in front of her another person in a white navy uniform. '_Is that…?_' "Major Sakamoto!" She ran to her and the major followed suit.

"Miyafuji!" Mio shouted and as they were close, they hugged each other. '_This… is really her… but how?_' She pulled away from the hug and knelt down. "How did we get here?"

"Huh? I was about to ask you the same thing. Wait… are you… really here?"

Mio nodded. "I remember that I'm asleep. It means we've been brought here on purpose."

"But by what?"

Then a woman's voice resonated. _**"…or from who."**_

The two of them looked at a sudden flash of sunlight clearing up one side of the fog, and they saw a woman wearing imperial robes from long ago. _**"The two of you were brought together by fate… or nonetheless, a calling."**_

"No… way!" Mio muttered and widened her eyes for what she recognized. '_I thought it's just the paintings… but she's… She's really here!_'

Yoshika's eyes were as shocked as Mio's. '_There's no doubt about it! It's…_'

'_Amaterasu!_' Mio thought as she knelt on one knee followed by Yoshika. "We apologize for not recognizing you, Great Goddess! You've chosen to meet us unworthy of your presence…" She attempted to look, but kept her head down. "What do you require of us?"

"_**Rise…"**_ Amaterasu said and the duo stood up to look at Amaterasu… the goddess of the sun. "As much as this world is about to endure pain and suffering… it shouldn't have a terrible fate. Your troubles will only mass to something greater… My intervention will only be of a minimal… but thus it will change how one side will be able to fight. The two of you are chosen to closely work together, and with others to extinguish the threats surrounding this world."

Mio had something in her mind. '_Is Yoshika supposedly in this? What is her part?_'

"I know your mind wonders… Mio Sakamoto." Amaterasu said in reply. "Both of you have equally important roles… but not without without her becoming equal as you are." Then she looked at Yoshika. "Dear Yoshika… You've been fighting your enemy for this long… and you've earned yourself a change this time."

"A change?" Yoshika muttered in reply. '_I don't know if I'm ready for the responsibility._'

"You should not doubt of yourself, dear one." Amaterasu responded. "You never gave up ever since… and all you must do is your best, which is why I'm giving you something to change the tide. Your power will be enhanced once you use it to a degree that your willingness is high. If you are ready to take this responsibility, this change will only happen once… and it will stay with you as you live."

Yoshika knew it was big for her and shook her head to try understanding. "Dear goddess, I appreciate it… but are you really giving it to someone unworthy as I am? I'm not that perfect…"

"…Perfection was never the cause to why I'm a goddess myself, dear Yoshika." Amaterasu replied. "If you're given a chance like this… cherish it once you know it gives your strong resolve. This is only one of your chances… and you have the strength to succeed in what I would ask: Save this world and prevent its destruction." Then she looked at Sakamoto. "You've done what you can for the people you love… but I'm giving you more time. As long as they exist… they will continue to threaten your existence and the existence of your friends as well." She opened up her hand and Sakamoto was more than surprised.

Mio was impressed. "My… eyepatch?"

"It's about time your magic must return one last time. You will have your destiny written as you do battle. It's one of your inherited traits in which courage goes beyond understanding." Amaterasu smiled and nodded. "Take it… and take hold of your destiny."

Mio's doubts disappeared as she was offered her own eyepatch, and her option of returning her magic. Her determination returned as she took the eyepatch from the hand of the goddess herself. '_This… is a good reminder… Of my journey as a witch!_' "I will honor this as I go, Great Goddess…"

"Then go. Your world awaits." Amaterasu said to Mio, before the major disappeared.

Yoshika was shocked to see the major disappear. "Major…!" Her exclaimed voice trailed off and she looked down. '_My… destiny?_'

"Dear one." Amaterasu called on the young Yoshika and the young witch looked up to the goddess. "This is your moment, Yoshika. Your friend has accepted her destiny."

"Will I see you again?"

Amaterasu made a muffled laugh. "If it is for that, I will grant that simple wish. Are you ready?"

Yoshika was determined and nodded. "I am!"

_***Back in Orussia…***_

"THE CORE IS EXPOSED! SASHA, TAKE THE SHOT!" Sanya shouted at her ally.

The eight footer humanoid neuroi fired a round at Sanya, in which it was blocked with her shield. The world slowed down as Sasha went through activating her magic to jump over the humanoid from behind. '_This is it!_' Sasha thought as she equipped her pistol and aimed for the humanoid's chest where the core is exposed. '_The end._' She thought before firing her shot, thus passing in the hole of the humanoid, hitting square in the core. It broke and she activated her shield just before the humanoid exploded into white particles, thus pushing the infantry witch back.

Time went normally again as she saw the infantry neuroi was destroyed. She panted to the sight of the white particles scattered around her area. '_It's over._' Then she looked around only to find that Sanya was not around anymore. '_I guess she moved on._' Sasha stood up and she resumed her running while her magic was lowered and her familiars were retracted.

Little did Sasha know that Sanya was on the roof of one of the buildings far from her line of sight. The Orussian looked at her rival from afar. "As usual. You would always run to survive." '_I'm not telling anyone of your secret division, Sasha. In exchange, you should once do something for me. Then we'll be square._' Sanya then contacted Eila.

_**Eila, where are you?**_

_**[I'm taking care of the other civilians now. The airspace is secure, and no other infantry units were spotted.]**_

_**I'm rejoining you now.**_ Sanya said before making her striker engines roar to life and made a strong vertical lift off the ground and proceeded to fly to Eila's location. Activating her magic antannae, she keeps a constant lookout for enemy signs.

_***Temporary base… 100 km away from Moscow, Orussia… 1438 hours…***_

Eila was looking at none other than photos of the High Value Target named Norman Dupreé. The man was already dead when Eila looked at them. His eyes were up. The veins on his head seemed to stay for a while, due to the intense pain he experienced before dying. After feeling scared for a while she clenched her fist… and tighter more as she thought with rage. '_I can't believe it… The neuroi would sway a man to join them. Why would anyone turn their back on their own race? What would they gain?_' She shook her head knowing that some things can't be solved yet… and she has yet to find the answers to the questions that make this case a mystery indeed. One thing was clear: People were turning back from what they believe is good for humanity and started thinking for themselves.

While Eila was looking at documents and photos of the mission, Sanya was lying down on the couch in one living room for the witches of that base. The two of them were simply visitors due to the response that they will support the Orussian military squadron with effectiveness, and they've done it successfully, only with casualties. It may seem to have been a good mission, but Sanya didn't like it one bit that people still die before they would come to protect them.

Moreover, she's thinking about Sasha herself. '_Sasha was there just to investigate leads. I bet their secret division is starting to give out an uproar after what happened to their HVT. Whatever they have in mind… they should consider themselves outnumbered if they're alone._' She sat up and activated her magic antannae with her familiars coming out. She listened to different frequencies and personally heard the sounds coming through there. Lately, she wanted to hear news about the war against the neuroi and everything else related to divisions scoring kills… but something made her eyes shot open and gasp. She immediately looked at Eila who was browsing through documents. "Eila! Wear your earpiece!" Eila wasn't surprised and then took the earpiece and wore it in her ear. "Listen to this." Sanya focused and broadcasted the sounds she heard from that news frequency.

A male was speaking through the microphone. "_**I am deeply concerned with how all divisions are struggling to get past the neuroi at such swift time. However… seeing the problems that the neuroi have been making… we look back to the Fuso Sea Incident at 1937. We remember fully well that the Neuroi once took shape of units with our aircraft and arsenal. Years later, they made evolutions to how they designed their own units in the war… and now… they've strengthened their own weapons. I have here evidence from other witches, including those who have experienced problems with neuroi with defending themselves with the magic shield. 18 confirmed witch casualties were reported when Liberion air force witches were engaging capital ships… and the line will only extend unless we have ourselves a way around it. Perhaps there isn't… but there are numerous ways.**_

"_**But let's make things detailed first to facts. They're starting to move underground… so the only way to prevent them from ever reaching a destination… is by beating them to it. We've known recently from our submarine scouts that the underground tower neuroi move underwater. There is no limit to what they can do… and all this was thought of, ever since the creation of the striker unit itself, from Dr. Miyafuji. The Ground and Air Strikers were NOT the only thing that Dr. Miyafuji has made but also, something to move underwater. From then, Witches from different parts of the world were trained to move underwater with what we call: The Sea Striker units."**_

"No kidding!" Eila said, before Sanya told her to keep quiet.

And the broadcast continued. "_**Furthermore, under Dr. Miyafuji's strict recommendation, a hidden division will be shown if Neuroi activity gets worse on our part… which is what I'm here for right now. I'm here to announce to the public… AND to acknowledge… The Deep Science Divisions of the different nation's armies are now officially active.**_" Soon… reporters started asking questions about the Deep Science Divisions around the world, and Sanya and Eila were the first to hear of the revelations from the speaker.

_***The Yamato… Sakamoto's quarters…***_

Sakamoto was sleeping on her bed, and it was peaceful. Then… she started seeing soft images of her in the past… giving honor to her family… training her recruits while in the Fuso Empire, giving recruits in the 501st a hard time, and making the best of battles while she exposes herself to the neuroi. All the years of fighting brought her here… and she understood what they all meant. A tear formed from her right eye as she knew the images were something worth in her life's treasures. '_I finally… understand. I've given my best… but I'm now asked to continue doing my best… as a witch._'

'_And now… I'm needed again, to take to the skies and battle the neuroi._' She snapped her eyes open, and her right eye was exhibiting magic. '_This time, it'll end with a bang._' She smiled while she sat on the bed thinking about what the Great Goddess said: "You will have your destiny written as you do battle." And somehow, she believed it because she came from a long line of Samurai from Fuso. She picked the eyepatch next to her and wore it on her right eye, then looked at the window with the light shining inside her quarters. '_I just hope this new beginning shines brighter. The world needs protection!_' She immediately stood up and got dressed.

_***Mess hall… 0718 hours…***_

Perrine was too surprised and was knocked down in her surprise. Sakamoto in front of her, made a tone of question. '_Is Perrine surprised because of my eyepatch?_'

Lynette who was sitting at one table was surprised to see the major's eyepatch on again, so decided to ask. "Major… your eyepatch…"

"What about it?" Mio asked as if she snapped back. "You know, the two of you should not be surprised by it. Magic comes back naturally." She said while she took her seat next to the sergeant. Perrine picked herself and stood up. "As for you, Perrine... I've seen your loyalty. And you shouldn't be shocked…"

"Huh? Me? Shocked?" Perrine pretended to be calm. "I'm practically fine, Major. I'm glad you've gotten your powers back."

"Then you should start sitting down and resume on your breakfast." Mio said, and she heard Lynette giggle. "Something to tell me, sergeant?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Major! Glad to see you back as a witch!" Lynette unesaily said.

"Thank you." Mio said, as she started to eat her breakfast, not noticing Perrine smirking at Lynette while putting her tongue out at her, with Lynette doing the same. '_And this day doesn't get better._' Mio giggled a little before taking another bite.

The Yamato was still on the seas, joined by three smaller battleships. The small fleet was heading towards West Gallia… to the new base of the 501st… Something made Sakamoto think. '_How is Miyafuji by now?_'


	4. The past brings love and war

**Okay... it's time for the updates on my original characters!**

**So far, I can update you guys on two of my originals, and they're the following:**

**_[Tyler "Ghost" Fray]_**

**_Age: 24_**

**_Nation: United States of Liberion_**

**_Division/Regiment: 3rd Deep Science Division_**

**_Occupation: Infantryman, Elite, Technician_**

**_Catch Phrase: "Couple of knives are nothing. Couple of bombs could kill you, but not me."_**

**_Height: 6 feet_**

**_Hair color: Black_**

**_Eye color: Brown_**

**_[Sasha Zyuganov]_**

**_Age: 18_**

**_Nation: Orussia_**

**_Division/Regiment: 4th Deep Science Division_**

**_Occupation: Infantry Witch, Elite, Explosives pro_**

**_Familiar: Black Persian_**

**_Intrinsic Ability: Sense Acceleration_**

**_Catch Phrase: "Just making time. It's about accuracy."_**

**_Height: 5 feet 10 inches_**

**_Hair color: Brown_**

**_Eye color: Olive green_**

* * *

**Responses to my reviews to far:**

**To GeneralAshton:**

_**Glad you appreciate my work! Please understand though it may not be often I update once I get my job though... Sure, 22 year olds have fun after graduation, but hey, business is business after all. However, nothing takes away my hobby and source of peace: Writing. I hope it's the same with you, dude. :) It's a good life.**_

**To Ghost of Razgriz:**

_**Got a bit something for Gertrude. She's not only pissed at the facts of what she sees, but she cares for others she'll even give her own life. ^_^ That will forever live because I've got something memorable to write...**_

**Anyway... on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'_Just when this morning was about to get worse!_' Miyafuji was running in the hallway that morning, chasing Lucchini… who actually has her bra. "Lucchini! Give that back!" '_This is her worse level of boob hunting!_'

Lucchini looked back while running and stuck her tongue before saying: "Relax for a workout, will ya?! Hahahaha." She laughed when she looked forward, but she didn't notice someone was already in front of her. Thanks to that, she collided with the person, knocking her back down, and Lucchini fell forward.

Miyafuji stopped as she was tired, but then she looked forward at the sight and it caught her by surprise. '_Uh-oh…_'

Lucchini opened her eyes and in her face she felt soft "CUPS". She shot her eyes open as she realized when she saw the olive drab colored uniform and the orange colored hair belonged to none other than Shirley herself.

"You know…" Shirley spoke… and Lucchini immediately stood up and offered her hand, but was waved away by the Liberian herself. Shirley stood up and continued. "Fran… you're a good friend." She smiled at Lucchini. "I kinda like the times we're together, you know."

Lucchini raised an eyebrow. '_What is she talking about?_'

"It kinda reminds me of one time." Shirley put her arms on her waists.

'_Oh no._' Lucchini frowned.

Shirley then lost that smile and turned angry. "You know THIS BOOB TOUCHING IS PISSING ME OFF! You remembered the time we had in Africa? You really had to touch Marseille's boobs… and it got us both in trouble!"

Fran decided to wave hands and was uneasy of herself. "No, no! Isn't that in the past already?!"

"What's more is… you've both been running in the hallway and you could get hurt!"

Yoshika was shocked. "Where'd that come from?!"

"So as punishment…!" Shirley growley before the two runners were given a punishment that fine morning.

_***1023 hours… 501**__**st**__** Base runway, West Gallia… Mid-January, 1946***_

'_I'm supposed to be handling papers than tuning my strikers… but hell, they've been pissing me enough._' Shirley as she saw Francesca and Yoshika do pushups together. 100 pushups were the punishment for both of them.

A few minutes passed and Yoshika was still at it. She may not be fast, but she's consistent in her pushups. '_Must… finish… punishment! She didn't even look… at my bra!_' She thought while she did pushups.

The Romagnan wasn't doing well, however. With minimal training during her time in the 501st, she's suffering a bit physically as she could only do a few pushups per breath. '_Damn it, this is unnecessary. Why did Shirley have to make me do this? And I told her to forget about what happened in Afrika!_'

"Lieutenant!" Amelie Planchard called from afar while running with a piece of paper in her hands. "I got some updates!"

"Yo!" Shirley happily greeted her. "Nice going. I knew I could count on you." She took the paper from Amelie. "How'd you get it?"

"Had to decipher from Morse code. It isn't that hard, at least." Amelie replied.

"Hmm…" Shirley groaned as she read the contents of the paper. '_I see… Berlin's taken and they're advancing in Karlsland._' She frowned at what she first read. "It's like the old times again when Europe's being invaded."

"I didn't include that Orussia is getting attacks as well, although it's not that serious, though. It's a good thing we temporarily got Sanya there."

"She's there to watch the skies as long as she's active." Shirley said while continuing her reading and something made her right eyebrow. "A deep science division… but for every nation?"

"Yup. Romagna has its own, even Britannia, Liberion, and even Fuso too! It's like they want to make sure they use smarts to fight back. And guess where the request of this came from."

"Dr. Miyafuji…" Shirley muttered.

But then Yoshika heard it when she was on her last pushup. "Dad?!" She pushed herself up with her legs and faced Shirley. "What about Dr. Miyafuji?"

"Huh?" Shirley wondered. '_Did I say it that loud?_' "How many have you done?"

"Oh… A hundred like you asked."

"O…kay…" Shirley said while she looked at the Romagnan. Francesca couldn't keep up… and her body gave finally gave out. "How many have you done?"

"Oh… One… seven… push… Not even quarter." Lucchini said weakly.

Shirley shook her head and sighed. "We've gotta work on that."

_***Commander Minna's office…***_

Instead of Commander Minna sitting on her own chair, it was Shirley sitting on it. It was only the two of them with Yoshika as she handed over a newspaper in English language. Somehow, Yoshika was able to understand the English language, but she isn't much fluent in it. "So it really is… Daddy…" Yoshika muttered.

"I was supposed to tell you early morning. That's what the paper said, but I didn't know it would be true until I got the real info from Amelie. Morse code updates from military is better than ever."

"If only I could see him again…" Yoshika said while her head drooped down. '_I'll miss him…_'

"Dr. Miyafuji actually requested the science divisions to be revealed once the neuroi will reach onto us with real result." Charlotte explained. "I think in my beliefs… it's gonna be wild." She winked at Yoshika. "What your father did was actually right. You don't need to be sad by this. All we just gotta do is go on for the ones we've lost in the past."

Yoshika etched a smile after listening to Shirley's advice. "Thanks, Shirley." Then the air raid siren rang out. "Neuroi!"

Shirley calmly stood up. "Listen, I left Amelie in charge of the base just in case. There are traps placed on the base just in case that infantry neuroi come in and…"

Before Shirley would finish, Lucchini. "Shirley! It's the Yamato! It's under attack! We've gotta move!"

"What?!"

"They were once attacked in East Gallia and they're tracked."

"Damn it!" Shirley cursed and went for the door following Lucchini. "Yoshika, or rather… Miyafuji! Let's mount up!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Yoshika said determined as she followed the Liberian Lieutenant.

_***Yamato fleet… 84 km from 501**__**st**__** base…***_

The Yamato was firing on the assault air neuroi coming in. It was holding out thanks to its strong guns, but the rest were not lucky. The smaller battleships were soon shred and the mighty battleship was the only one left defending itself.

Mio, who was in her striker unit was doing her best as she fired her Type-99 at any of the assault neuroi she could see. Together with her was Perrine, Lynette and Shizuka. "Focus on the support units! Hattori, form up!"

"Roger!" Shizuka responded as she followed Mio pursuing the assault neuroi, while Perrine and Bishop went for the support units.

Then, Takei arrived with a striker and hovered near Perrine and Bishop. "Stay close to me! We're gonna start strafing on support units from here on out!"

"Roger!" The European duo replied and followed behind Junko Takei.

_***Ship hangar…***_

"You're not going with me!" Laura shouted at Wilma, and was near a set of strikers. "You're really stubborn, aren't you?"

"You already know the answer to that." Wilma replied.

"Then know this: You'll be shredded if you can't deploy your shield." Laura argued.

Wilma sighed at this fact. "Fine… but let me at least try sniping from the sides. My magic's preserving well even if I use Ballistic Stabilization."

"Still… be careful wherever your vantage point may be." Laura said while she jumped in her striker unit at the elevator and it was raised up. "Don't die on me, Wilma."

Wilma chuckled. "That's my line! Good luck!" She said it and Laura nodded before she was out of view from the elevator already making its way up. '_Obviously, I'm not gonna die… yet!_' She ran inwards and was about to head the stairs when Lynette communicated with her.

_**[Wilma, are you okay?!]**_

_**I'm fine. You?**_

_**[I'm fine here… sniping support units for now.]**_

_**Then I'll join you. I'm in the ship but I'll get a vantage point.**_

_**[Make sure they don't see you, okay? Good luck!]**_ Wilma knew that Lynette has things handled in the sky, but she wanted to join the action, thus making her continue to the most elevated part of the ship…

_***Yamato fleet… a minute later…***_

Shizuka had been inexperienced, but got to the point of being the escort of the Yamato and was able to get her share of experience battling the neuroi. As she followed Mio, they got behind some assault neuroi approaching the Yamato. '_Major… I'm your extra set of guns!_' She thought while given the order to fire on the tail of the assault neuroi, thus destroying one, and another from the Major. They both stopped and hovered to look around. '_There are more assault neuroi from the west._'

"Dive and go for the same direction and attack from below!" Mio instructed.

"Copy! Diving!" Shizuka said before she dove to lose altitude. Then, she straightened herself to go eastward toward the neuroi from below. She stopped and hovered while she watch one of the assault neuroi fired its lasers and eventually she shielded herself. She took out her pursuer after revealing its core and the ones above her don't even see her while they fired at Mio.

_**I'm in position! At the ready!**_

_**[Fire now!]**_

Shizuka loosed bullets once she was directly below the passing neuroi. Mio fired on one of them and it was the same one Shizuka fired at, and currently at its critical condition. It exploded into white particles before she tailed the other one. Mio eventually made herself bait while Shizuka attacked from behind the neuroi. Mio joined in and loosed bullets herself while she revealed the core. Shizuka raised her altitude before boosting speed and flew over the neuroi and fired from there, hitting the core and destroying it. '_This is good teamwork!_' Things, however… would turn difficult. With the numbers of the assault neuroi lessening, it would be the least of their problems because another type of neuroi is coming in.

Perrine was strafing on different support units while Bishop stayed by the Yamato, sniping any other support unit neuroi coming in her sights. Takei was leading Perrine while both of them have gunned down multiple support units, being weaker than the assault units. '_The Lieutenant's rather a kick-ass in this!_' Perrine was impressed that Takei is making good kills… but something else caught her attention as she saw a heavy neuroi cruiser. '_Oh no…_'

_**Lieutenant! We gotta try to change tactics! A heavy cruiser just dropped in to say hello!**_

Junko looked up and far to see a neuroi cruiser coming in. Then she saw two witches engaging it while lasers were countering them. "That's Sakamoto and Hattori!" Then Perrine was tight on her formation when she gave out orders. "Clostermann, cover me! I'm going straight for the cruiser!"

"Roger!" Perrine followed close by while Takei sped straight to the cruiser. '_I hope your tactics work… but the Yamato is…_' She looked at the Yamato and soon it was attacked again.

Wilma was on the bow sniping support units… and it was continuous. She had a good kill of over 8 units now. '_Yeah… this is really good now!_' She sensed an assault neuroi dive in and follow with a laser attack. "Oh… CRAP!" She evaded it by jumping and rolling to one side as the neuroi passed her. "Got you!" She immediately aimed for the assault unit and fired. Like the bullet she could guide with Ballistic Stabilization, it eventually hit the unit and it exploded into white particles. "Not getting away easily or…" Her words stopped like it hits the wall as she saw an awesome sight on top of her. A heavy cruiser passed above the ship… and it was at high altitude. '_I wish I could be there. Anyway… I can't catch its attention, or this part of the ship's done for._'

Then Wilma heard some radio chatter that's coming from a distance. '_Wait… I know that voice… Yeager?!_' She had a communicator worn and immediately made contact.

_**Yeager, this is Wilma Bishop from the Wight Detachment! I'm on the Yamato, and I'm giving support!**_

_**[Come again?]**_ Some static was heard.

_**Shirley… I'm at the bow! It's me… Wilma!**_

_**[Wilma Bishop?! How'd they find you from Britannia?]**_

_**Because I wasn't in Britannia when they picked me up but at West Gallia. We couldn't risk using C-47's to transport us and the striker units, so we're using the Yamato as a ghost travelling package for non-essential personnel. Seems that failed…**_

_**[Don't worry! We've got things handled here! Just get inside!]**_

_**You better make sure you beat them to death, Yeager. Good luck.**_

Charlotte looked below to see Wilma waving. '_I hope she doesn't get spotted there too easily._' She then looked at the heavy neuroi cruiser that four witches are strafing together. '_Looks like we're missing the fun!_' "Alright! Yoshika and Fran, this'll be a tight one! The four of them have the cruiser handled… but we gotta stay close to the Yamato for this!

_**All units… the cavalry has arrived.**_

_**[This is Sakamoto! Shirley?!]**_

_**I know, right? We'll hold in defending the Yamato against the smaller guys first!**_

_**[Acknowledged! Join us once you've cleared on your side.]**_

_**Roger!**_ Shirley replied before ending the transmission. "Miyafuji, Lucchini! We're diving down to the Yamato!"

"Roger!" Francesca and Yoshika said before following Shirley diving down to support the Yamato.

_***Yamato bridge***_

"Target primary cannons to move on rear port side! Raise it and target the cruiser!"

"Target acquired!"

"FIRE!" Then the cannons were fired, releasing its rounds, hitting the cruiser and is badly damaged. Even if it's slowly regenerating, there are more chances the core will be exposed that way. The captain knew the battle will end quickly because of this. "What of our reinforcements from the 501st?"

"They just arrived, sir." An ensign handling communications said. "There are recon units still attacking this ship." The ensign said while the ship shook.

"Where did that come from?!" The captain asked about the recent vibration. "I want the rear end of this ship checked now!"

Then… when the tide was about to turn, a radar spike came in on the navigator's side of the bridge. The lieutenant posted there was the first to see it and announce to the captain. "Sir! We've got enemy neuroi… submarines! We've got enemy subs coming in and firing torpedoes!"

"What the hell?!" The captain was shocked. '_This is not good! If they're using submarines, the torpedoes could hit us accurately with their guidance systems.' _"Track the subs, now! Contact Yeager! She needs to know about this... so tell her to keep a close eye for submarines. If not… we have to stop those torpedoes from reaching our ship!"

_***3 km away from the fight…***_

A C-47 transport plane was flying, escorted by a witch using magic antannae. The witch inside the C-47 was the only person in the cargo area, but she has striker units, but were not for the air. She was wearing what appears to be for underwater purposes. She has two oxygen tanks on her back together with a mask and mouthpiece for her to breathe in while in front of her.

"_Position yourself for the jump! Opening ramp._" A voice said from the speakers of the cargo bay while the ramp was being opened from the rear of the plane.

'_Here we go._' The Liberian witch thought while positioned near the ramp. The sea striker launchers, unlike the air striker launchers were actually positioned with the strikers facing horizontally. This is so as pressure will push the strikers once started. Only this time, she set it THAT high so she can travel out of the ramp with a jump. She put her feet in the striker units and magic poured in the engines as she heard partly what seemed to be a jet and a propulsion system for underwater purposes. A magic circle was made once she started the engine, and was ready. Facing towards the ramp, she gets ready, and puts on her mask. "Ready!"

_**[Confirmed! Jump in T-minus 10, 9 ,8…]**_

All she could think about…

_**[6… 5… 4…]**_

…was her sister from the 501st.

_**[3… 2… 1…!]**_

_**Pressure to max! Launching!**_

The witch was then propelled forward by the strong pressure made from the launcher as she was thrown straight forward out of the ramp. At a thousand feet in the air, she started to glide herself down, and pointed herself to the direction where the battle was happening. Then she heard the escort witch's voice on the radio.

_**[Stay safe, Vicky! We're counting on you!]**_

_**You know I'll be safe anyway. I wish you'll come in the water, though.**_

_**[Hey, you're the first to test this out… so I know you'll do it. You still have our backs, all the way, okay?]**_

Soon, she was seeing the vast body of water below her as she descended from her gliding.

_**It's about time I splash in. I'll contact you once it's done.**_

_**[Acknowledged. Good luck!]**_

Soon, Vicky was nearing the water and she put on her swimming goggles. She put her hands in front of her as her magic activated with a glow, putting her familiar ears and tail out. '_This is what we're trained for!_' She put her hands in front of her and formed as if her two hands were clasped together and they were facing forward so that they'll splash first before the rest of her body follows. Soon her glow shined brighter as she used it as a shield to cover her approach as she neared the water. Then, her entry was smooth as she splashed in the water with no conflict. As the rush of water came, her sea striker activated and the propulsion system was online. She pushed forward and guided herself to the fight…

_**[Vicky… are you okay?]**_

_**Entry successful and pressure is stable. Maintaining course and proceeding to targets now.**_

_**[We'll loiter here and see your progress. Don't get into too much trouble now.]**_

_**You know it's not guaranteed, Charli.**_

_**[Keep a sharp eye then. Subs are gonna be nasty this time.]**_

_**Who said they could stay that way?**_

_***Yamato bridge…***_

The lieutenant was either hallucinating, or he's not crazy as he saw another small blip on the screen of the radar, appearing as a witch. '_A witch… underwater?_' He knew what he was looking at was the sonar and the reading was not a joke. "Captain! I'm reading another blip."

"An enemy?"

"No. A witch... underwater."

"Say, what?!" The captain said while he questioned a witch under water. '_How's that…?_' And then he remembered about the Deep Science Divisions of the world. '_Of course! They're using experimental Sea Strikers! For test runs on the first week!_' "Lieutenant, that witch is a friendly, and they're targeting the subs. We're gonna keep defending the skies! Let's keep defending the skies!"

_***Underwater… Victoria…***_

_**Alpha Shark to command… Two subs are spotted.**_

_**[Acknowledged. Destroy both targets as intended.]**_

_**Understood. Commencing attack run.**_ "Deploy Wrist Disruptors!" Then, the metallic wrist bands on her left and right wrists reformed and turned into a weapon, encircling her wrist. Two revolving barrels encircle her Wrist Disruptors, which will revolve once she chooses to fire them. The Wrist Disruptors will make its barrel revolve once her magic fills them. The barrels will release magic infused electric bolt rounds at a fast rate. Like normal rounds, it will inflict damage, but it does more because of the submarine submerged in water. This is her special weapon when underwater. She aimed her disruptors at the first submarine and she put her magic in her weapons. _**Opening fire!**_ The barrels revolved around her wrist band and at a fast rate, electric rounds were loosed unto the sub. Soon, the sub new where the rounds were coming from and laser beams came from it, which she blocked with a shield. '_Resilient! They're not gonna last long!_'

_***Air above the Yamato…***_

Mio charged at the damaged cruiser with her sword ready. "BANZAI!" She flew below the cruiser and pierced her katana in before she felt the core was slashed by the sword. Soon, she shielded herself after the white particles exploded around the area when the neuroi cruiser was defeated. '_Thank goodness._'

Junko took a look at the scene herself and was relieved. "Thank god, it's over." But then she heard an explosion from the water. '_What the?!_' She saw the water rise up suddenly thanks to an explosion made from underwater. Soon, the rest of the 501st was looking. Laura was there to see it herself and was stunned.

Wilma was on the port side of the Yamato when she saw the underwater to surface explosion. '_Wait… Was that a submarine?_' She confimed it when she saw white particles fly out. '_A neuroi sub?_' Then she someone fly out of the water up to 15 feet with her shield up, and a laser pushed her upwards.

Shirley was shocked to see the witch emerging like that from underwater. "That's… a witch!"

When the laser faded, Vicky took away her shield then aimed and fired her Wrist Disruptors at the sub in the water. '_Come on! Resurface already!_' "Piece of SHIT!" She then converted her Sea Striker as parts of it were alternated with others. Soon, afterburners were making her hover. She dove in while she fired at the sub underwater. When she pulled up, she looked back at the sub, and it finally resurfaced, but fired a laser in retalliation to her attack, ending her using her shield again.

"That's a witch! She's fighting the neuroi submarine!" Yoshika said while raising her weapon. "We gotta help her!"

"Agreed!" Mio said while she sheathed her katana and readied her Type-99. "Strike Witches form on me!"

"Roger!" The rest of the witches responded and followed her lead.

Soon, Mio heard a transmission from the lone witch.

_**[This is codename Alpha Shark to the 501**__**st**__**… I'm glad to see you guys around! I'm better underwater… but I'm letting you catch this bastard cold while surfaced!]**_

_**Thanks for the opportunity, Alpha Shark! Witches! Let's take this one down so we can go home!**_

_**[Yes, Ma'am!]**_ The other witches responded and they all went for the surfaced submarine and all of them have fired at it.

Vicky was observing how the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was handling the fight… and they were organized. '_I shouldn't be left out in here. I may have damaged the sub from underneath… but that red spot is making me curious!_'

_**Keep attacking the sub from above. I'll attack from underwater again to see if the core is there!**_ She said as she dove and converted her strikers to take off the afterburners and reveal the water propulsion jet for it. She clasped her hands together and put them forward before it hit first in the water. While underwater, she immediately traveled to the sub and aimed her disruptors at it, letting loose the rounds to damage the sub.

Soon, Vicky found the red spots and fired at them as well. It's sensitive and it immediately broke while she fired at it, and finally, the core was spotted.

_**All witches, step back! I found the core! This kill is mine!**_ Vicky warned the other witches via radio before she fired at the core and put her shield up before white particles spread in the water and an explosion is made.

Mio also saw the explosion with a mix of white particles travelling from underwater, then downwards. '_That was the neuroi sub._'

_**Alpha Shark, where are you?**_

_**[You shouldn't worry, Major.]**_

Vicky burst out of the water and converted her strikers to use afterburner jet engines. She finally took off her oxygen mask and her goggles to breathe the fresh air. '_This has got to make it the best time I've had in almost a while._' She sighed as she looked at Shirley, who was still looking if there were any more threats. '_Shirley…_'

_***501**__**st**__** base… 1224 hours… Runway***_

Mio had her arms crossed when she was seeing Shirley doing pushups as punishment. "How many did I say?! 200! Move, move!"

"Yes… Ma'am!" Shirley said while she was doing pushups for the major. '_Damn it, she's right. Why the heck didn't I know Lucchini stole Yoshika's bra anyway?!_'

Minutes passed, and Shirley dropped on the floor, relieved that she's done 200 repitions of the pushups. She breathed heavily as she didn't do a workout for a while now. "So… tiring…" She muttered while seeing Mio walk away. '_At least the major can see me suffer while she relaxes. Typical._' She shook her head and decided to find strength to stand up.

Then Vicky came by. "Uh… sis?"

Charlotte looked closely at Vicky and crossed her arms. "You could have sent me a letter."

"I know." Vicky looked down. "I could have written via Morse Code, but I'm in the 3rd Deep Science Division and we were once sworn to secrecy until we're officially exposed to the military. Sorry about that."

Charlotte maintained her serious look until she smiled and immediately thrusted forward, putting her arms around Vicky tightly. "You really couldn't be taking jokes, huh?"

Vicky took a while to digest until she frowned and realized it's been too long. '_Shirley…_' She then wrapped her arms around her older sister. "Same old me, huh?!" She cried out. "Shirley! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Same here, Vicky!" Shirley said while tears were flowing from her eyes. "Why did it have to be seven years? That was way too long! I'm not gonna lose touch with you again… ever." She said in a tone like it was scolding. Then she pulled back and looked at Vicky closely. "It's nice to see you. If you're from the Deep Science Division, then was that just a test run for your striker?"

"More than that." Vicky said with a smile while wiping her tears. "That's actually my first mission including underwater combat."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Vicky said with a smile. "I kinda like it. It soothes me for a while."

"You are the best swimmer of the family after all."

"Sure. You're the best speedfreak there is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sure you've got advantages to speed… and I've got advantages to swimming at the deepest depths."

"Okay… how many times have we talked about it?"

"Like forever! I don't wanna even drop it!"

"So… you wanna prove something?"

"Yeah… like how much can you stand my speed?"

"That's my line, Vicky."

"Really? Then let's settle this once and for all this time then!"

"Mock battle?"

"Mock battle!"

_***5 minutes later…***_

Both of them were in their striker units. Shirley was chasing down Vicky while holding a paintball version of her machinegun. "Come on!" Shirley said as she fired a barrage of paintball rounds, which was shielded by Vicky.

"Not a chance, sis! This time, I'm making sure I get the win!" Vicky said before she dove in the water.

Shirley was shocked and looked in the water. '_In water? This isn't what I was expecting._' Then she looked around. '_She's got to appear nearby!_'

"SURPRISE!" Vicky said as she burst out of the water while firing her paintball machinegun, below her older sister.

"What the…?" Shirley made that short comment before she was hit by the paintball round. She then saw Vicky's striker units convert from the water propulsion unit to the air jet unit. '_Well that's unexpected._' The two sisters then faced each other while hovering. "I like you." Shirley said, pretending she admires Vicky.

"Really? I heard that too many times." Vicky smiled and said those words… and the shouting begun.

From afar, Mio was using the binoculars… and seeing the sisters argue. Once she put the binoculars down, she shook her head while smiling. "Looks like they're having the time of their lives."

_***Yoshika and Lynette's room... 1332 hours…***_

Lynette was beat from that battle, and so is Yoshika. The two of them were roommates unlike last time when they were separated. This time, they're together on the same bed, at least on Mio's recommendation because the two of them were very close ever since.

Both of them were on the bed and decided to take a nap before continuing the day. But then, Yoshika opened her eyes and nudged Lynette awake for a while. "Hey, Lynne?"

"Hmm?" Lynette muttered as she stirred from her nap.

"Have you ever done 100 pushups without stopping?"

Lynette then shook her head. "Even I wouldn't be that crazy. For some reason, whoever makes one do that much is rather strict."

Yoshika sighed. "Shirley made me do it."

"She did?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point. I was able to do it without stopping." Yoshika said sincerely.

Lynette gasped in surprised. "You're not kidding?"

"It's real! I don't know how! I exercise daily, but I'm not muscular, or something."

The Brit wondered and sat up. "Take your shirt off."

"Wait, what?" Yoshika reacted while she sat up.

"Just do it."

The young Fusoan sighed before doing what Lynette said. So, Yoshika took off her sailor's tie, and put her shirt over her head, in which only her bra and underwear were left. Lynette's eyes widened at the sight of her arms. "They're… muscular."

Yoshika looked at them and seemed a little surprised. '_Huh? Did I work out?_'

"And… you've… grown."

Yoshika looked at her chest… then back at Lynette with her face red as cherry. "No way! These aren't my cups!"

Lynette giggled. "Silly, they are!"

'_B-but… how?_' Then Yoshika glowed as her magic worked up. Her familiar ears and tail came out. "What's going on?!"

Mio was outside the door while walking on the hallway when she heard of Yoshika and Lynette about to panic. She looked at the door and she saw a blue glow come from under. '_Oh no._' She lifted her eyepatch and opened her magic eye, revealing the large amount of magic used… and it centers on one person: Yoshika. Immediately, she opened the door, and she saw the intense brightness of blue before she covered herself. "Miyafuji! What's happening to you?!"

"I-I don't know!" Yoshika looked at Mio who was stunned by the intense brightness of her magic. "Is this that change?!"

Mio was shocked and she realized it herself. '_Yoshika's changing… into something!_' "You'll be alright! Don't panic!"

Yoshika breathed and calmed down and let the brightness intensify while Lynette was off the bed trying to cover herself. "Yoshika, what's happening?! Are you okay?"

The young Fusoan looked down at Lynette. "I'm okay, Lynette… I'm not afraid anymore. So don't be!"

Lynette slowly turned to see Yoshika surrounded by the glow of magic. '_A change? For what?_' Then she started to believe Yoshika. "Then be okay for me!"

Yoshika clenched her fist in focus. "I'm more than okay, Lynette!" '_For everyone…_' She closed her eyes and started to focus as the brightness kept up and both Mio and Lynette covered their eyes to shield their vision. Her last words before she would change completely were… "DADDY!"

_***An old forest cave… Gallia***_

An old hermit was living and looking at the fire when suddenly he sensed the paranormal reading, he would know as magic. He looked back outside and walked all the way to the opening. He looked at the sky and saw the clouds form up. He recognized the pattern, and knew that a big sense of an event is happening with an amount of magic used… phenominally. "So… the prophecy is about to written. Amaterasu… what are you up to now?" He chuckled and began to turn back while the clouds begin to clear up and the sun came back again. '_Our light is about to shine brighter… once again._'


	5. City Escape (part 1)

**Author's notes:**

_**Me: Hey! Good things you guys waited! Sorry for the long wait!**_

_**Minna: You can say that again.**_

_**Me: WAAAH! Minna?!**_

_**Minna: Seriously? You had to leave me out of the loop?!**_

_**Me: Well, yeah... Umm... You have a good role... just a little dramatic of a sort.**_

**_Minna: What's special about it?_**

**_Me: You got good scenes in there anyway!_**

**_Minna: (smiles) Okay, go on._**

**_Me: Tears are involved in this one._**

**_Minna: Oh. (frowns) Okay._**

**_Me: Hey, don't worry! It's worth it... because something memorable will happen in this story. _**

**_Minna: Something sad perhaps?_**

**_Me: Gosh, you're negative... but you're right._**

**_Minna: To all our readers... prepare yourselves! _**

**_Me: On to the story! Chapter 4!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Minna clenched her fists. Seeing Erica sleep on that bed is not enough. Knowing what she could have done to prevent it from happening, was enough as she knew she needed to go first… and anyone else in her place. She thought she failed the one who died… especially with the last words of her comrade… and friend: "Tell Chris… I love her." Then the horrible memories came back again…

_***FLASHBACK***_

_***December 1945… Berlin, Karlsland… 2334 hours…***_

The city was Berlin, and it was burning due to the attack that the neuroi has made. Everyone was caught off guard, and it was about to fall.

Minna was firing her MG 42 on the neuroi while securing an area, giving time for other civilians to flee. She moved while activating her shield as she knew that their lasers were somehow much powerful than before. She looked down and saw that no other person was there, so she decided to charge in to the turtles. "You're all gonna pay!" She said while firing and defeating one of the neuroi and moving on.

She kept looking around if there are more areas in need of assistance where people need to be evacuated when she saw a flagship neuroi. '_Damn it!_' Before she knew it, the flagship already fired its laser… followed by others who did the same. '_Not good!_' Soon, her shield was starting to buckle and her hands were starting to shake. '_No, no no! I've got to hold on… just… a little longer!_' As she knew the shield won't hold, she saw a crack on the shield… and it extended, then went to different directions. She widened her eyes as the shield broke, but time slowed down. As the shield shattered, someone pushed her out of the way before she would be hit with the laser.

Time went normally as she still hovered in the air, not hurt by the lasers, but someone else. She heard the scream of her comrade… and she knew it had to be a lie. Gertrude was hit by the laser and she held her own, her skin burning but still screaming in pain and holding her ground thanks to her endurance. Eventually… she held her shield out before she could get any more damage and immediately felt the shattering power of the lasers hitting her shield. Then she felt her arms were moved, and she was caught off guard as she lost her push and both her and the one who held her were pushed back, making them fall off the sky and crash to the ground.

Erica was looking around the city and flying low with her striker until she saw a horrible sight. Minna was unconscious on the ground, while Gertrude, with parts of her body with burned skin, was in critical condition. "No… Barkhorn!" Erica flew to the two of them and got to Gertrude to try waking her up.

Minna was stirring awake when she heard echoes of Erica's cry, while telling someone to stay there and to not leave her. Minna's eyes were shot open as she turned to see Gertrude… partly burned and Erica crying. Gertrude was in critical condition, and when she got close… she knew there was no saving her comrade without proper medical attention. She checked Gertrude's pulse, and she was still okay, but not for long.

The commander however saw a familiar face run. She remembered his face when she was looking over the documents, as he was the one who delivered the briefcase personally to the chancellor. The officer ran to the alley… and Minna only knew revenge. "Erica."

"Hmm?" Erica looked at Minna, still with tears in her eyes.

"The officer who delivered the bomb ran into an alley to our 11 O'Clock. Follow him…" She then drew her service firearm. "…and kill him."

Erica saw Minna offer the pistol and looked at it carefully. '_I only fight against the neuroi… but an officer?_' But then she remembered Gertrude was almost dying, and her anger rose as she took the pistol willingly before looking at Minna. "Are you sure?"

"Do it… for Barkhorn." Minna said while she looked at Gertrude's burned and unconscious form.

Erica nodded. "For Barkhorn." She said before she hovered up and went to pursue the man.

As soon as Erica left, Gertrude opened her eyes slowly, to see Minna, staying there for her. '_She… came back for me?_' "M-Minna…" The Wing Commander couldn't say anything as she started to cry silently. "Don't... cry."

"You… you saved me." Minna said weakly. "Why wouldn't I? Tell me…" She shook her head and tried asking herself and Gertrude the only question that she couldn't answer. "WHY SHOULDN'T I CRY?! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"

Just when Minna thought Gertrude would stay silent. She heard a weak laugh coming from the Flight Captain. "You're a real drama queen. Whatever I would do for you… even give my own life… I wouldn't regret it." Minna then paid attention once she got her answer. "That's why you don't need to… and I don't expect you stop either, because I also know… life… is short." Then she told her to get her ear closer so Gertrude could whisper. "Take my notebook. Learn what's in there. I started writing things… once I realized I needed to live while I protect… everyone."

Minna then realized what Gertrude said was true. '_Of course! She once lost her will because she failed to protect Chris… but had newfound courage to protect everyone because she has a family… us._' "I… understand."

Then a gunshot was heard from afar. Minna and Gertrude heard it, but the captain decided to speak first. "It was your gun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Then judgment has been passed." Gertrude said before she started to cough out blood. '_I'm… losing… my life…_'

'_She's lost blood from that laser shot! Damn!_' Minna thought as she held Barkhorn's head up. "Stay with me!"

Gertrude looked up for a moment, then looked back at the commander. "You know I can't. But…" Then she thought of something to pass… at least as a memory for her own honor to live on. She thought of giving a message, and she told it to Commander Minna. "Everyone… even you… I thank you all… and I have… one last thing… to tell."

'_Is she… accepting this?!_' Minna opened her mouth a little knowing she was about to lose the fiercest Karlslander she's known her whole life.

"Tell Chris… I love her…" Gertrude weakly said while doing her best to look at Minna. "Tell her… she's the light… of my life. Will you… tell?"

Minna had courage to go on and do what she needs to do. But at this moment of death of a comrade, it will be hard to do a promise, especially if the one who lives doesn't know if it could be done. The person could die sooner, and the promise will be broken. Ever since, however… Minna knew what the consequences of what they do could bring death… so she chose to answer: "I will."

Gertrude slowly smiled and looked at the night sky, with her vision mixed with the fires of the city. '_I know… they'll live on._' "It's… beautiful…" '_The light… I'll live on, and one day… they'll see me…_' Gertrude thought as she kept her eyes open until to her last breath. As she breathed her last… '_Thank you… everyone…_' She thought before her eyes were finally lifeless.

Erica emerged from the alley and saw that Minna was already standing, and Gertrude was no longer in her right position of lying down while still alive. Her head is tilted on the ground, and it sent a chill to Erica that it only meant one thing: Death. "No…! No, no, no… NO!" Erica went to Minna and hugged her tightly with tears flowing from their eyes…

"You had to make me promise… and I'll do that!" Minna cried while she said it and hugged Erica tightly before shouting out Barkhorn's name, echoing in the city like a ripple in a pond.

_***Mid-January 1946… Magdeburg, Karlsland… In a hotel room… 2352 hours…***_

Erica stirred and woke up on her bed. As soon as she slowly opened her eyes, she remembered that the room was the same. The both of them had to get a hotel to try getting away from the neuroi. It was lucky for them that Magdeburg wasn't hit yet… but it soon will, and Erica had to sit up and try waking up the wing commander. However, the young blonde stopped just to find Minna sleeping on the couch. '_Commander's over there? There's space on the bed. Why did she have to sleep there?_'

The young blonde went over there while she brought a blanket and got to Minna's place. She put the blanket on Minna and made sure that she's covered in it. It's a cold night, and Erica didn't want to have her own CO getting the sickness. '_She must have been thinking deeply until she went to sleep again…_' Erica got used to the fact that Minna won't stop thinking about Gertrude Barkhorn ever since she died. The two of them honored her, but didn't bring her body. '_She didn't have to blame herself for Trude being left behind…_' Erica frowned and knew that Minna is scarred by this, and she'll never forgive the neuroi.

The blonde sighed and thought the worst wasn't over, so she decided to think and go to the balcony to get a view of the city. When she looked out the balcony, she knew very well that not all things will last… even life. She believed in immortality… but she also knows the only ones who get immortality are the ones who have seen it all… especially death, if a mortal tends to be enlightened in every way.

She also has this belief that she's just a shell. But inside her is a spirit waiting to grow and burst out. All she has to do and mold her shell, strengthen it… and it also molds the spirit. Erica hanged on that belief and became relaxed for a while, but sometimes serious whenever it concerns life and death. She knew fully well that she can change. In fact… one thing from her changed the night Trude died. She stopped being absent-minded and started to think of what responsibility really means. '_You're the game changer, Trude. I don't know why… but you've etched something in my heart._'

The door was knocked on and Erica wondered who it was in the middle of the night. She knew very well that she should be cautious, however… she is flexible on how a situation may tend to be. When she got to the door, she asked. "Who's there?"

"You saved a guy once back in Berlin." The familiar voice of Tyler was on the other door.

Erica was shocked to hear Tyler's voice. '_What is he doing here? I thought he'd be saving himself?_' She opened the door and found a man in a blue coat. His derby hat was also the same color as she noticed his theme. He took off his hat, and she got a clear look on his face. '_So… it really is Tyler._' "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd check on you if ever you need saving." Tyler said before he came in the apartment room and Erica closed the door. "So it's really this simple? I thought you'd find a presidential suite."

"Unfortunately, it's expensive… and we don't have fortunes to spend." Erica said while she went to the kitchen. "Some food?"

"No thanks. Maybe water." He said while he took off his coat and hanged it up. '_Damn it… I had to even move around like it was nothing._' He was aware that he only had his long sleeve polo shirt and tie. He preferred getting the best look for the meantime, knowing he's from the mystery division that Erica may have a hint of.

Later, Erica returned with water in a glass and she gave it to him as he said his thanks. "No problem, Tyler." Then, he found his way to sit on one chair near the bed, and she chose to sit on the bed. "Tell me… how did you know I was here?"

"I have my ways. Besides… when it comes to your name as a famous aerial witch, it isn't hard to find you."

"They only say I'm famous because of the number of kills I make… but it doesn't matter now, does it?"

Then Tyler looked around. '_Dietlinde-Wilcke is here but…_' "Where's Barkhorn?"

"And how do you know our names? Does it have something to do with your division once a secret?"

'_Once a secret?_' He said and he knew what she meant. '_She was listening to the news._' "Then you've got an idea of what the name of my division is."

"Deep Science Division."

"On mine, it's the 3rd Deep Science Division. Liberion was the third country to get the division. The first one was Romagna. The second was Britannia, and we were the third." He then chuckled. "You learned it over by the radio, haven't you?"

"There are a lot of ways to acquire information, you know." Erica put her hands on her waist.

Then a familiar girl's voice came from the couch. "Like asking around." Minna sat up on the couch.

"Commander!" Erica stood up and saluted.

"There's no need for formalities, Hartmann." Minna said, and Erica put her hand down. The commander then turned her head to Tyler as she stood up to walk beside the bed. "Erica told me about you after we left Berlin. If you're from the Deep Science Division, then you've known about us already. But what was your part in stopping the bomb from getting to the chancellor?"

"Just the runner. They only found someone to stop the threat on time. Only this time… I failed in doing so. My next objective is to move out and meet with the 501st. However… I was given another objective: To make sure you get out of this alive before I get to your nerves."

Minna raised an eyebrow. "At least you haven't gotten to it… yet."

"Where the heck are your striker units?"

"They're both gone."

Erica sighed. "In truth, before we left Berlin, we both damaged our striker units that they no longer function properly."

Tyler sighed. "There it goes. Still… Erica, you haven't answered my question. Where is Barkhorn?"

The two girls looked at each other and Minna nodded at Erica, so the blonde was the one to reply. "She's dead."

Tyler's eyes went wide in shock. "I'm sorry… My condolences." He breathed heavily while he shook his head and looked down. "Not good. One member of the 501st is gone, but you're both still here." He then looked up. "Minna… we gotta start moving. The neuroi are starting to pick off city by city. In weeks… Karlsland will completely be controlled by the neuroi. The northern parts have been controlled, including the east of Karlsland, Berlin included, even if it's wiped out. My higher ups are calling the shots this time. If the two of you wanna get out of here… you gotta come with me."

Minna approached him and she sat beside Erica. "And what makes you think we could come?"

"Because you need the extra help whenever the main plan of rescue doesn't work. Heidemarie Schnaufer is coming in Magdeburg to look for you and she'll soon detect neuroi. Why? It's because they wanna pick specific people too, with myself, included."

"The specifics?" Minna wondered.

"For some reason… there's a brain behind the neuroi… We're trying to get an investigation to a possible human leader of the bastards."

Minna then thought of something she hadn't thought of in years. '_The neuroi have a leader from here?_' "Wait… why would…?"

"That's what we're trying to determine. The tactics from the Fuso Sea Incident in '37 was one of a human preference's type. The neuroi was able to steal multiple aircraft just to attack a fleet, and take on the first batch of witches, who have defeated the enemy afterwards. Sound familiar to you, Commander Minna?"

"It's a way of procuring weapons."

"Exactly. And who does that?"

"Someone who doesn't have resources."

"Right. And why do they have the resources now?"

Erica answered his question. "It's because they were collecting our resources from smallest pieces of junk! Hey… anyone can do that and mold it into something else!" This statement almost made Minna laugh, and he decided to explain the logic of the neuroi.

"Let me remind you first that money is one thing. Equipment and resources is another. As time passes, the war would bring advantage and disadvantage to either side… human or neuroi alike. We've been so focused on war, that we've been forgetting how much resources and cash we've been spending over the last decade or so. They're using our equipment from one cause: They pick up our technologies from either what we don't use… or what they destroy. The pieces of metal that are important to them, are always procured. Time passes by… they grow stronger. Although we do as well… they're one step ahead of us… because they know how to use our technologies, but we don't know how to use theirs… so it's a one way trip to hell, unless someone knows how to use their techs himself."

Minna gasped in surprise. '_He's not saying… Is… it true?!_' "Then your division is…"

"Do the honors."

Erica and Minna looked at each other… and the younger Karlslander asked. "I'm confused… So what if the neuroi have been using our technologies?"

"W-wait… You don't get it. Picture this: Years of warfare… workers of both sides pick out pieces of junk like metal or wood… or anything to benefit the other. The neuroi have been picking metal… and stealing some of our equipment. We don't have access to their technology… but their metal is more than helpful as it can be reformed." Then Minna looked Fray. "Your division has been doing that for years, right?"

Erica was shocked and looked at Tyler herself. "Say… what?! Is that true?! Since when?!"

Tyler smiled while relieved that the two of them already get it. "Scientists… ever since the neuroi have arrived, were already experimenting with the properties of the neuroi material. They can't even crack how well it would work as it has lasers involved. You've seen most of the neuroi's ships having that material… while mixed in carbon, it's made with the strongest materials and has advantages than what metals can provide."

"So you're saying…" Erica then cleared it up. "…that is was the exact reason they had the deep science division formed in the first place? You already have tech made from their materials!"

Tyler sighed. "Finally, you both get it."

"Still…" Minna wondered. "How was Dr. Miyafuji involved with the Deep Science Division since he was the one who recommended its launch?"

"You know who he is and what he invented, for all of you witches." Tyler gave them a clue. "Why don't you connect that simple piece yourself?"

"Then you're saying…!" Minna widened her eyes at her realization. "That's… unbelieveable!"

"Why do you think the striker units were invented? It was also from the neuroi itself, at least its materials. The engines were made exclusively from this planet… The longer lasting ones, balanced with the most performance of all units are the ones which give the most result. And like it or not… it's still not just your magic that makes the job convenient, but the composition of your striker units. It's that simple. Now that the Deep Science Division is born… we're intending to use their own techs in a small way against them… That's… what I know."

"Then what are you providing now?" Minna asked.

"Miyafuji provided the striker units." Fray explained. "We're providing your advanced striker units and your advanced weapons if it's in desperate need, included the newest toys. It's the second solution to winning us the war. The first was our willingness and our inventions bringing us forward ever since and it still stays from the moment we defeated the hive over Europe. And like all divisions, the Deep Science Divisions of the world will be dissolved as soon as the neuroi are defeated. We don't need superweapons going around like crazy. You have our word for that."

Minna then looked at Erica. "Erica… how do you feel about this?"

Erica, still feeling the shock of the revelation that all striker units produced have materials coming from the neuroi, decided to shake her head. "It doesn't matter if our striker units helped out, and if it was associated with the neuroi. They killed millions of people, but we were able to save millions as defend them anyway."

"Exactly. An equalizer." Tyler made his say. "We want to push them back… for good. We've lost too many people to the neuroi… and enough's enough. The bastards are gonna pay for trying to invade us. They don't have a right to. They're like our devils and…" Then the lights started to flicker due to the lack of power of a sort. "Speaking of devils… they're here."

"Neuroi…" Minna muttered.

"What can we do?! We don't have weapons after we escaped!" Erica panicked a little. "Plus… my striker's the only one that can fly. Minna's strikers were badly damaged and we had to leave them behind while we escaped."

Tyler's eyes widened. "Say that again… You've got at least yours?"

Erica nodded. "It has a few scratches but it's still good to go!"

He then gently shook his head. "Then you lied before."

Erica was surprised and looked at Minna. "I'm…"

"You still don't trust me?" Tyler stood up and walked to his hanged coat and searched its pockets. "Then the only thing I have to do…" Soon, a window was thrashed and a neuroi infantry unit came in. Time slowed down and Tyler pulled out a very small handgun, which looked like a pea-shooter. He aimed it at the unit before it fired, and he loosed its round. A gray to blue colored muzzle flash was made before the projectile was released. Time moved normally as the projectile hit the neuroi on the chest. After milliseconds, the unit just looked at its chest, then at Fray while aiming its disruptor rifle at him before a flash of gray and blue came from his chest. Soon, a very small hole was made before the unit was sucked in the hole. Soon, the hole grew bigger and the unit was getting a feeling he's sucked into its own implosion, while other materials were sucked in by the fast seconds it took before a small explosion was made, revealing the neuroi unit to disappear, along with parts of the window frame and the wall it was on. "…is deal with it." He said before he let go of the handgun.

Erica looked at the handgun on the floor, and she knew it was fashioned from an original six-shooter handgun from Liberion. It was smoking with steam, and it was intense heat. '_No way! I just saw the neuroi get sucked in like crazy!_'

"Of course, it kills whoever's close to the killer hole. The neuroi bastard isn't lucky." Tyler said while he took the blue coat and wore it along with his derby hat. "We've got company. Erica… I don't care if you protected yourself by lying, but you're the only one who can get to Heidemarie. Radio comms aren't possible at this time, and we've gotta rely on a messenger from here on out while we're still here."

Minna stood beside Erica. "Tyler… if you're thinking we should run…"

"I don't intend to, because I'm bringing the fight to them." Tyler said before heading to the door. "We gotta move!"

The commander then looked at Erica. "You know what to do. Fly low… and be silent as much as you can. You gotta get to Heidemarie yourself."

"What?! What about you?!"

"As much as I want to leave who looks like a civilian, I can't! If he's got the expertise to get us out of this…"

"But we're witches!"

"We're all the same as reliable in what we know! And right now… he is. Get reinforcements from the southern airfields… because we need squadrons. We're preventing this city to be taken."

Erica widened her eyes. "But…"

"Just do it!" Minna said before she followed Tyler, leaving the blonde behind.

Erica clenched her fists as she heard laser fire and an explosion coming from outside. '_If I have to do this… then I can succeed in it! I know I can!_' She immediately turned to her bed, approached it and lifted the cover and looked under the bed to reveal her striker units. '_Showtime!_'

_***Hotel hallways…***_

Minna was running after Tyler while she held her pistol. As soon as she met him, she saw him open up a trashcan and pick up a shotgun and cocked it. "Fray… we've got to hurry." As soon as Tyler nodded, they both proceeded. "Did you mean what you said about bringing the fight to the enemy?"

"Yeah."

"Then you knew sooner or later the neuroi will take this place."

"Which is why I called for the flyboys… rather flygirls to give us support. Witches from the DSD will give support… and they're like you guys… only they're using jet strikers, and they mean business."

Minna followed Tyler while the head down a set of stairs. The sounds of laser fire from outside was heard past the walls… and it echoed through the hotel. '_They're starting their attacks already._' "What about Schnaufer?"

"She's not informed and she'll eventually pass by. By the way… I know what your plan is. Get help, huh?"

"I'm not affording to lose another city and I mean it." Minna said with a firm tone. "How many witches are on their way here?"

"Probably nine of them are giving support. They're good against turtles, so they can handle themselves pretty well."

"With combination of yours and mine, we can defend the city."

"Easier said than done. Intel says a leader's coming in… and I don't like the sound of it one bit." Fray said uneasily.

_***Hotel 3**__**rd**__** floor…***_

Tyler led Minna off the stairs and into another hallway of windows. Somehow, Minna questioned his move. "Fray… why here? Aren't we gonna leave the building?" She said while aiming towards the empty hallway.

He held his shotgun up and kept walking. "I've placed a micro shortwave communicator on this floor. We gotta retrieve it because it's immune to chaff. Our flygirls will soon…" Then they both saw the windows were thrashed and 4 neuroi infantry came through them. "CONTACTS!" He turned around and saw one neuroi before immediately firing his shotgun at it. Minna covered his six as she deployed her shield. He exposed the core at the neuroi's head and fired at that spot before the core is shattered and the unit was split into white particles. He looked behind him and saw her shield was holding from laser fire from the three neuroi infantry. "Minna! Move in cover if your shield buckles!"

"Copy!" Minna advanced and kept her shield up while he cocked his shotgun and fired at the neuroi infantry, before taking cover behind her again. Soon, her shield was about to break when they've made continuous firing at her and the two have taken cover before Tyler fired another round of shells, immediately exposing one of the unit's cores. The neuroi kept firing at the wall Minna took cover in and she went out to aim her pistol at the neuroi with its core exposed, and loosed her round at it, immediately splitting the neuroi into pieces. She took cover again and looked at Fray. "We've got to keep going!"

"Make sure your shield is okay!"

"It is!" Minna said before she re-activated her shield and went off cover to face the neuroi. '_No more games!_' She let her body flow with magic as her familiar ears and tail came out. She ran while the neuroi fired at her, and Tyler followed closely. She rammed the neuroi unit then knocking it off its feet and was on the ground before she used her pistol and fired at the farther one before exposing its core. Tyler took the opportunity to take the shot at the core, defeating the unit. The downed unit attempted to get up but he loosed a lethal shot in close quarters at its chest, effectively defeating it. She shielded him before the particles could hit him. "You okay?" He nodded as she put her shield away once the particles were gone. "Lead the way, Fray." He responded by moving first and checking his ammunition, then reloading as he put shells in his weapon.

_***Outside, still in the Magdeburg city limits…***_

Erica was flying low as neuroi units were hot on her tail. As she passed by cars, the neuroi were destroying them with lasers. She viewed behind her back again and saw multiple assault aerial neuroi on to her. "Just great! Talk about stealth! Scheiße!" She cursed while she was pissed, at failing to be stealthy, which was still possible with her striker units.

She was flying in between buildings and decided to take sharp turns before the neuroi catch up to her, attempting to lose them with their errors in flight in tight spaces. '_This isn't helping if the faster ones could be hot on me!_' Soon, she saw the border of the city limits to the loose plains of Karlsland. '_There it is!_' She thought as she knew that the neuroi will not give her anymore chances. She even blocked their lasers with her shields using her feet at times. '_No! Not crashing!_'

_***6 km from the city… Southwest…***_

Heidemarie was up high at 2,000 feet while flying her striker units, looking for cities under attack. She held her MG 42 in her arms, while being vigilant. Her magic antannae was up, knowing she had to keep a close sense on what the night will get for her, witnessing the moon above her. Still, she frowned. '_The moon's light will shine on a lot of neuroi… and none on us if we just do nothing._' In a distant, she saw streaks of orange and black flowing at the nearby city of Magdeburg. '_Is that…?_' She gasped at her sight and her antannae turned red. "Neuroi!" But before she could investigate, she heard static over her communicator. "Hello?" She still heard static… but still was not able to understand the message. '_Someone's trying to communicate… and I don't intend to misunderstand messages._' So she used some of her magic to balance the waves… and get a better reception. She flew higher just to get some signal and she finally got some sense into the message.

_**[This is… [static] Erica Hartmann… [static] anyone out… [static] need assistance immediately! Neuroi are tightly in pursuit on my 6 O'clock!]**_

Heidemarie widened her eyes on the revelation that Erica's voice was still strong and she's still alive. "It's Erica!"

_**Hartmann, this is Schnaufer! Confirm your coordinates!**_

_**[Not now! I'm currently flying at 750 feet southeast from the city and… AHHH!]**_ Erica's voice was panicked as she shielded herself from another strong laser beam. _**[HURRY!]**_ Soon, Schnaufer spotted Erica below her, blocking with her shield the lasers that came from multiple assault neuroi.

Heidemarie had to make a move, deciding to expose herself, and she dove down to the situation. "You neuroi have decided to cross me here on out!" She shouted before she fired her machine gun at them while approaching them, effectively taking out one of them. "Erica! Catch!" Heidemarie held and MP-40 on her sling and she threw it to Erica. The blonde caught it and the two of them were still alert on the oncoming neuroi. "Good to see you… but how is Magdeburg attacked by neuroi?!"

Erica hovered close while vigilant. "They took over the north and west areas… but you need to call in reinforcements to this part of Magdeburg! We've got to defend it!"

Heidemarie nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more. Contacts! Cover me while I make the call!"

"I couldn't say more. STURM!" Erica shouted out before putting her hand out to do her magic. Soon, the wind was controlled and a gust was made. The approaching neuroi soon lost control of their flight and she fired at them with her MP-40.

While Erica was defending, Heidemarie's antannae turned yellow to broadcast her message to all frequencies. '_Here we go. I should speak in English just in case. I want everybody to understand._'

_**This is an emergency broadcast! This is an emergency broadcast! If there is any aerial unit available, the Government of Karlsland Air Force needs assistance in the city of Magdeburg, currently under attack by neuroi! Please respond!**_

Heidemarie tried several times before she heard a response.

_**[Howdy!]**_

"A Liberian?" '_And it looks like she's a country girl._'

_**[This is Jeanette Reese of the 64**__**th**__** DSD Fighter Wing: Derby Witches! How may I be able to assist?]**_

_**Glad to hear you! This is Heidemarie Schnaufer of the Government of Karlsland Air Force! Magdeburg is currently under attack by neuroi, and our hands are full just outside the city. Can you assist, over?**_

_**[That's a big affirmative. We're actually tasked to take down any neuroi in the city! Our agent is in the city and we've been given an objective to escort him while we're destroying the enemy.]**_

_**I acknowledge. We'll leave the rest to you.**_

_**[Understood. You'll see fireworks earlier, Schnaufer. Good luck!]**_

_**Same to you, Reese! Out!**_ Heidemarie said finally before seeing a neuroi coming towards. '_This time, you will not escape… dear one!_'

Soon, the big defense for Magdeburg will begin. But would it be enough for it to be the beginning of how Karlsland will execute its counterattack?


	6. City Escape (part 2)

**_Me: Sup, everyone? I thought it would go old or something... but NO WAY! I'm staying on this very well!_**

**_Shirley: Oh really?_**

_**Me: WAAAHH!**_

_**Lucchini: Don't forget me!**_

_**ME: WAAAAHHHH! Holy... What in the world...?**_

**_Lucchini: What? It's been that long! And I see you've been reading some other fictions too! (attempts stealing logbook)_**

**_Me: Hey, that's mine! (lost posession of logbook)_**

**_Lucchini: Oooh! Interesting! "Witches of Liberion", huh? I like what An0n Author's been writing, so you're not alone, boss! Sheesh. I kinda like Blaze here, though. Can't believe she's turned to a girl, though._**

**_Me: Really?_**

**_Shirley: And you're an addict to reading some light novels, huh?_**

**_Me: Wait... ARE YOU BOTH READING MY LOGBOOK?! It's got some..._**

**_Shirley: (face turns red) No way... Witches Rangers and the 141? Isn't there a seen where..._**

**_Me: (embarassed) Kissing scene..._**

**_Shirley: Hahahahaha! :D :D (Then hits author with a frying pan) What would I do to tell you to not think of it too much?_**

**_Me: (weakly) Honestly... I don't know._**

**_Lucchini: (whistles while walking away) Remind me to not get on your bad side..._**

* * *

**Responses to my reviews to far:**

**To Gamerman22:**

_**Hahaha :D Sorry... but Minna's more than pissed, and she's willing to endure almost anything after what happened to Barkhorn! PREPARE TO BE AMAZED! (~Line from the Robinsons)**_

**To GeneralAshton: **

_**Don't worry, though! Although Trudy may be gone... I'm not including too many deaths of characters... so you can rest easy. A lot of the 501st and the Wight Detachment Division will still remain.**_

**To Motown Scrapper:**

_**Trudy's death comes at a good time. For being the ace for a long time... her spirit is truly tested when she was truly protecting someone, even if it risked her not using her shield in a flash. Not all witches have a good reaction time after all. Fate happens to take her life... but it doesn't mean the rest of her comrades will follow. They'll be strong for her that they'll go to the ends of the earth to prove it...**_

**To Ghost of Razgriz:**

_**Yoshika already has healing capabilities... and her shield is big... but she needs more than that after all to survive a battle. By adding divine intervention from Amaterasu... She'll have another ability added, as well as her attitude will start changing with a more mature form.**_

* * *

**Updates to my Original Characters:**

**_And they're all in the 64th DSD Fighter Squadron: Derby Witches team. There are three who I put into consideration for this chapter:_**

**_[Jeanette Reese]_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_Nation: United States of Liberion_**

**_Division/Regiment: 64th DSD Fighter Wing / 3rd Deep Science Division_**

**_Squadron Position: Leader_**

**_Occupation: Aerial Witch, Mechanic_**

**_Familiar: Lionness_**

**_Intrinsic Ability: Supersonar, Strength Augmentation_**

**_Catch Phrase: "Never mind the time. Mind the moment!"_**

**_Height: 5 feet 9 inches_**

**_Hair Color: Brown to blonde_**

**_Eye color: Black_**

**_Striker unit: Jet Striker DSD P-51 Skin_**

**_Weapon of Choice/s: Thompson SMG, Johnson Light Machine Gun_**

**_[Billy Reese]_**

**_Age: 16_**

**_Nation: United States of Liberion_**

**_Division/Regiment: 64th DSD Fighter Wing / 3rd Deep Science Division_**

**_Squadron Position: Third of Primary Flight_**

**_Occupation: Aerial Night Witch, Radioman, Explosives pro_**

**_Familiar: Lionness_**

**_Intrinsic Ability: Thunderbolt, Sense Acceleration_**

**_Catch Phrase: "Ya better not try me… Or I'm telling mom!"_**

**_Height: 5 feet 8 ½ inches_**

**_Hair Color: Blonde_**

**_Eye Color: Black_**

**_Striker unit: Jet DSD Striker P-51 Skin_**

**_Weapon of Choice/s: MG 42_**

**_[Hayley Dalton]_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_Nation: United States of Liberion_**

**_Division/Regiment: 64th DSD Fighter Wing / 3rd Deep Science Division_**

**_Squadron Position: Wingman of Primary Flight_**

**_Occupation: Aerial Witch, Sniper_**

**_Familiar: Liberian Bald Eagle_**

**_Intrinsic Ability: Agility, Ballistic Stabilization_**

**_Catch Phrase: "Let's get one thing straight… Test me once… your head's gonna come off."_**

**_Height: 6 feet_**

**_Hair Color: Black_**

**_Eye Color: Blue_**

**_Striker unit: Jet DSD Striker P-40Q-10 Skin_**

**_Weapon of Choice/s: Boys' Anti-Tank Sniper Rifle_**

What's the hold up? ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY! :) Chapter 5!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**_*December 1945… Night in Berlin…*_**

The officer was running through alleys, avoiding anyone who may think of getting to him. '_This isn't good! The rest of them are already searching for me!_' He kept running, thinking that he's already far from anyone he knew wouldn't care of him in this world. He made a deal with the neuroi for one purpose: To see the world change forever.

Soon, he heard the engine of a striker unit behind him and he knew he was being pursued. While he ran, he looked behind him, and saw a familiar face. Erica Hartmann… who was angry, was chasing him. "BASTARD!" She shouted as her fist connected to the rear of the officer's head, knocking off his uniform hat and exposing his blonde hair as he fell down on his knees. He heard her engine whine past him, but then came back close as he felt his neck grappled. Then he later felt his back slam on the wall hard before seeing Erica, with her free hand clenched into a fist then coming straight at him, just for it to hit the wall beside him. His fear of witches of trying to threaten his life just increased and he knew that Erica was angry. "Traitor…" Erica looked at his eyes. "Why did it have to be you?" She let go of him and he was on his feet, but then he saw her equip a pistol in her hand, then aiming it at his forehead, freezing him in fear. She looked at his eyes of fear, and he looked at hers mixed with anger and sadness. "ANSWER ME!"

The officer knew that he had to say something, or else, he will be shot there and then. "Fraulein… You must understand. I was trying to do what I thought was right…"

"…by helping the enemy kill more?! What are you trying to say?!" Erica shouted at him.

"The neuroi are deciding to put a better world over this one!" The officer shouted back. "Don't you understand?! There will be no war under their rule… but this world has multiple rules… which confuses a lot of us! If there are too many flags… there are discriminations… even opposing the other when one tries to agree with one rule. Too many of us even think that war is possible only if peace is attempted to be established! But… after this… the neuroi promises no wars… only long lasting peace… as everyone gets the equality we desire."

Erica's eyes widened at this. '_But… it would take our freedom away._' "What about our freedom?"

"If I have to believe that freedom is this world's lie… then I would. What would happen if WE DO have our freedom? Our government gets the same… and they will police this world as they please!"

"But the neuroi will do the same to you!"

"Only temporarily!" The officer argued. "Once we learn their ways… our freedom may not be there… our instincts… our superstitions… but in the end… we will all be living together with no regrets. The only reason that you don't agree is that you see blood! But I'm willing to see the biggest step happen! Just you wait! You'll see this world will be better in decades! It is the biggest risk I would take if…" Before he finished it, a fist connected to his cheek hard, and magic was used to stun him, even forcing him to sit down. He slowly looked up at her and saw her, not angry, but somehow she wanted to hesitate in killing him.

But after what she heard, she analyzed him. '_He's totally lost._' "You're wrong. The wars we have right now, test us of who we are. I may not be the one who started it, but the ones who think they are wise are. Our leaders do that… and not us. As for you… you don't have the right to tell what our world should be… but we have mixed traditions and ideas to do that. Time tests us… and not you… the enemy!" Erica said while a tear flowed down from her right eye. "People are getting killed, not for the greater good, but for gain. If that's what you're thinking, then in your mind, you're already making a massacre."

He looked at her with fury. "It's all for the name of a better world, Fraulein." He then smirked at her. "One day you'll understand when this is over. You and I are completely different… but mark my words you'll understand."

Erica calmed down. "Perhaps." Soon, she had the confidence. "If that path is the only one you choose… then you've taken a side." '_I shouldn't have to do this… but he's taken the neuroi as his religion._' "Join them then. I'm sorry." His eyes widened as she finally pulled the trigger, with the bullet piercing his head, and his head spilling at the wall behind him. She looked at his body… ever wondering why even the sanity of the person who goes in war, tends to lose its way? '_He's insane… Blood may have gotten him for his mind to wander… And I chose this side because I didn't want anymore to be killed anyway. I've lived for long, but not long enough. I wanna live!_' Soon, her hands shook and she decided to holster the pistol. "Forgive me…" Erica said before she hovered and flew from the area…

Soon… a dark figure entered the alley. She was in a purple to black cape, wore black armored attire and it matches her boots. It was Helena, the leader's right hand. "Pitiful." '_And that witch just had to be vengeful for a sort._'

Helena ran further into the city and eventually found a scene in which three witches were occupying an area. The two others mourned for the loss of their comrade… and she knew that it was an advantage of a sort… seeing revenge as a drive to keep them both going. '_I see. So that's why Hartmann's chasing the officer. The other one wanted him killed._' She smirked. "You both will be welcomed one day… if your hearts desire a better world. Soon… the two of you will be open to it." Helena chuckled before she retreated into the darkness, surrounding the city.

**_*Present… Mid-January 1946… 8 Km West of Magdeburg, Karlsland…*_**

Up at about 7,000 feet, Jeanette Reese's squadron: the Derby Witches, in which they are all using jet striker units, was finally approaching their destination. In about 10 clicks, they'll see Magdeburg. The brown to blonde haired leader herself is making sure her squadron is prepped for this. All of them are wearing their goggles for high speed purposes.

Then… her communicator's getting a message… but unfortunately because of the distance and some interference, she couldn't decipher the whole message.

**_[[static] an emergency… [static] unit available… [static] Karlsland Air Force… [static]]_**

'_The message is getting too much interference…_' "Sis! Check it out! Hear it?"

Her sister, Billy Reese, is a night witch of the squadron and currently the third of the squadron. With her magic antannae up, she analyzed the transmission. "Yeah I do. A broadcast?"

"And it's an emergency broadcast. I could tell well, and I know the interference ain't natural."

"Neuroi?"

"Exactly. Burst the transmission, sis. We're gonna hear it clearly." Jeanette said and Billy nodded. Soon, Billy's antannae turned yellow as she focused. '_I hope she does it._'

With some time, Billy was able to burst the transmission. "Okay, sis. Here it is. I got a bursted transmission and the channel's coming in again…"

**_[This is an emergency broadcast! This is an emergency broadcast! If there is any aerial unit available, the Government of Karlsland Air Force needs assistance in the city of Magdeburg, currently under attack by neuroi! Please respond!]_**

"Finally!" Jeanette said with a smile. "Thanks, Billy!"

"Anytime!"

"Now get back into formation!" Jeanette commanded and Billy pulled back to her original position.

"Now let's get to respondin'!" Jeanette muttered before she responded.

**_Howdy! This is Jeanette Reese of the 64th DSD Fighter Wing: Derby Witches! How may I be able to assist?_**

The girl on the other line sighed in relief. **_[Glad to hear you! This is Heidemarie Schnaufer of the Government of Karlsland Air Force! Magdeburg is currently under attack by neuroi, and our hands are full just outside the city. Can you assist, over?]_**

**_That's a big affirmative. We're actually tasked to take down any neuroi in the city! Our agent is in the city and we've been given an objective to escort him while we're destroying the enemy._**

**_[I acknowledge. We'll leave the rest to you.]_**

**_Understood. You'll see fireworks earlier, Schnaufer. Good luck!_**

**_[Same to you, Reese! Out!]_** The transmission ended, and Jeanette decided to give out commands to her squadron.

**_Derby Witches, you've heard the transmission! I intend to make sure those stinkin neuroi are pushed away from innocents!. Let's get ready! We're gonna zoom in and standard Mach 1's gonna be our speed! Everybody clear on it?!_**

**_[Hoo-rah!]_** Jeanette's squadron responded. Then, the Jeanette's wingman named Hayley Dalton asked. **_[So what's the plan?]_**

**_Fray is inside Magdeburg right now. That transmission we received already gave us a signal that the city is under attack. We're gonna zoom in like I said. Everybody ready?_**

**_[Yes ma'am!] _**The squadron gave an affirmative answer to Jeanette, who then looked forward. "Let's make it good! Activating Mach One Boost!" Soon, her striker was reacting while it prepared to give a big boost of speed. "ENGAGE!" Jeanette said before she instantly sped up and was already travelling the speed of sound. Soon, Dalton, her sister and the others have done the same.

**_*Janitor's closet… 3rd floor of Hotel*_**

The door opened and Tyler sighed in relief as he saw the micro short wave communicator. It was small, but it's a handheld device instead of an earpiece. It had an antenna so it could send out signals. The device can send out a transmission to any frequency. Only this time, he put it to open up on all frequencies. '_I hope the batteries are okay._'

Soon, he left the closet and Minna was waiting. "Did you find it?"

"Found it right here. We can contact anyone now. By this time, the Derby Witches could have received any call."

"Or not." Minna put her hands on her waists. "We still don't have an idea if Erica made it out of the city."

"And she'll stay safely outside if she does."

"Nope." Minna shook her head. "She's coming back once reinforcements arrive. Until then… we should start contacting anyone."

Then he offered the radio. "I'd suggest you do that with your voice. They understand you more."

She nodded and took the radio and immediately started to broadcast.

**_This is an emergency transmission! I repeat! This is an emergency transmission! This is Commander Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing! Is there any regiment available within the city?_**

**_[Commander?! It's me… Erica!]_**

Minna sighed in relief.

**_[B-but how?! The city's comms can't reach anyone!]_**

**_I've found a chaff-proof radio, Erica. Did you find help?_**

**_[Schnaufer's here… and we're fighting some neuroi… but we're good here! We've called for any squadron near our location, and the Derby Witches responded.]_**

**_Good news._** '_Schnaufer can connect this transmission to the Derby Witches if she can use her powers._' **_Pass it to her now! We need Fray to contact them to confirm our status!_**

**_*4 km West of Magdeburg… Derby Witches…*_**

In no time at all, Jeanette was able to save time with the rest of her squadron moving to the city. Then she heard a transmission.

**_[Hello?! This is Tyler Fray! Derby Witches… are you there?]_**

**_You almost spooked me to death, bastard. Nice to hear you, Jackie!_**

Tyler sighed on the other sighed. **_[It's Tyler. Anyway… I'm somewhere in the city… but under neuroi control. We're gonna be fighting off infantry neuroi soon.]_**

**_We?_**

**_[I've got Commander Minna over here, and Erica's already in a striker. Minna's was destroyed and the two of us are currently on foot.]_**

**_Well why didn't ya say so? We're gonna double time to your place! Stay where you are!_**

**_[Not a damn option! They're swarming in the city!]_**

**_Then we'll be careful not to shoot you then! Don't be in open spaces unless you have a signal to not fire on you!_**

**_[Copy that! Make sure you give them hell!]_**

**_Don't need to tell me twice. Reese out._**

"Ma'am!" Hayley called out. "ETA 30 seconds!"

Jeanette kept her look forward. '_Then let's see who's in the area then…_' She closed her eyes… and opened them again, revealing her black eyes to gold as her Intrinsic Ability… **_Supersonar_** was activated. Soon… she was detecting signs of movement per second. As soon as she got near the city limits… she was detecting multiple neuroi, and signs of life in the city, including civilians who run from the neuroi. '_Okay… looks like he's right. Neuroi presence is in the damn limits!_' "Ladies… get ready to drop from Mach 1!"

"Roger!" The rest said.

"In three, two, one…! Now!" Jeanette marked and the whole squadron slowed down. Immediately, she saw Heidemarie and Erica defending themselves from the neuroi. "Sis… We'll hover here! Ya better assist them there for a while, then get back here. Dalton, snipe to cover!"

"Roger!" Dalton and Billy said before they split off the group, while Jeanette and the others stopped and hovered in the air.

Heidemarie was handling herself well, as well as Erica. However, the number remains substantial as they both have a bit of difficulty handling themselves against the neuroi, seeming to come from the city like it's unending. "Erica keep yourself close to me!" Heidemarie shouted. "We have to hold out before…" Then she saw a sniper shot pierce the shell of an assault air neuroi unit and it quickly split into particles. "What the?!"

"INCOMING!" Billy shouted from afar while firing her MG 42 at the neuroi… killing two at the same time. Soon, she joined the two of them. "Howdy!"

"You're Jeanette?"

"Nope! That's my older sister! The name's Billy!"

"No time! More incoming!"

"Don't need to worry about that!" Billy winked before another sniper shot came to another assault neuroi, and this time made an explosion, taking another unit with it. "Likewise!"

Heidemarie saw from afar that a sniper witch was using a Boys' Anti-Tank Sniper Rifle. '_So that's her, huh?_'

"What about we cover you?" Billy said while she started to pursue some of the air neuroi. "Let's do this thing!"

**_*Inside city limits…*_**

The duo have exited the hotel and they find an ugly sight indeed. The streets were filled with burning cars, burned bodies, and some destroyed spaces for canals. Minna's the one most affected and frowned. '_Oh my… The neuroi are still doing overkills._'

Fray has his shotgun up and scanned the area while he walked, followed by Minna, closely with her handgun. They then entered an antique shop hoping to find something useful. Then, Fray saw some handguns from the 1900's. '_Well that's pretty interesting._' He brushed this off his mind, however when he heard some familiar sounds. '_Shit... Looks like a neuroi is able to possess a car or something._' His thoughts were confirmed as he told Minna to get down. And as he did… they both saw a neurified truck with infantry on it. They made muttered noises that suggested the neuroi communicate even as infantry with noise. '_The usual._' As soon as he saw the truck pass by, he told Minna to get to the door and lead, as she knows this part of the city than he does.

Minna took the lead and they both exited the shop, knowing that there was nothing there for them. "We've got to keep ourselves hidden if we want to escape. Your radio will make noise. Is there any way to lessen its sound?"

"Way ahead of you. Already done before we got out." Fray said while he followed Minna in the city, careful not to make any suspicious noises. Then, there was a troop carrier that flew above them. "They don't know we're alive, so don't make any sudden moves yet."

"Copy." Minna said as she focused on her way. "Contact them. Where are they?"

Fray attempted to contact them.

**_Heidemarie? You still there?_**

**_[I'm here, and intact. We've got less and less neuroi. The Derby Witches are on standby. Seems they wanted to wait for us first.]_**

**_Once you're done, start calling on your girls from the southwest airfields. We're gonna need every witch possible to defend this city._**

**_[Roger. I'll tell them you'll give the signal.]_**

**_No, tell them to get in here. I don't think we're gonna last until they find us._**

Minna noticed there was darkness on the road ahead of her and she knew something was wrong. '_It's too quiet…_' Minna knew she was right as she saw a patch of red from afar and put up her shield. A laser then hits it. "AMBUSH!"

'_SHIT! WE CAN'T TAKE COVER FROM WHERE WE ARE!_' Tyler thought as time slowed down and he saw infantry swarming. Then… an explosion came from the infantry behind him, thus defeating 4 of them. Suddenly, aerial witches flew in and took the other direction opposite behind him. "What the?"

Time moved normally and Minna saw the aerial witches take on the ground neuroi forces like they were particles. "It's them!"

'_They went in first when we called Heidemarie?_' Tyler thought while he started to run away from the battle. Minna followed him… and this time, they made sure to stay out of the line of fire.

The two of them eventually find a house and the owner immediately invited them in. The two of them entered and Fray thought he could contact them… but forgot the ones he would contact had their comms disrupted by chaff. '_Shit. All of this would have to settle down before we come out._'

**_*Magdeburg streets…*_**

Jeanette was in the air and firing on multiple neuroi infantry on the ground. "COME ON!" She fired her Thompson SMG and made sure to wisely pick her shots.

Tanks were firing at the witches but Billy flew in and threw a couple of High-Explosive grenades. "Eat pineapples!" She said before the grenades detonated and one tank was taken down. Soon, incendiary rounds hit another tank and with 4 shots, the tank was defeated and it split into pieces. '_Wow… thanks, Hayley!_'

Hayley was up high but was holding due to her constant shielding from lasers. '_Where are the two anyway?_' Then she saw Heidemarie and Erica join in. "I thought the two of you aren't joining?!"

Heidemarie put her hands on her waists. "For your information, you went in first and you didn't even stop us." She said while the two of them didn't notice a laser was coming for them. Erica shielded both of them, and Heidemarie activated her magic antannae. "Like it or not… we'll make sure to stand our ground and not get in your way."

"Hmph. Good enough." Hayley muttered and she resumed on sniping.

Erica knew Hayley just wants to get on with it and it annoyed the young Karlslander. '_Well that's a little rude._' She looked at the night witch beside her. "We have to find them."

Heidemarie nodded. "Agreed. There are still neuroi…" She said before she activated her shield, to block a laser shot for both of them. "Likewise… we gotta focus on the bastards first! I've called in reinforcements but it seems we have this handled for now." She said before flying low to find them, followed closely by Erica… When they turned to one corner and away from the battle… they saw an eight-footer infantry neuroi walking slowly, but then stopped when it saw them. They hovered and asked themselves what it is… and their question was answered when its head… highlighted with red spots, fired a laser at them. Heidemarie shielded both of them and they split and flew. "Well isn't that unexpected?!"

"EAT LEAD!" Erica fired her MP-40 at the eight-footer and Heidemarie did her best to fire from behind. Getting around the eight-footer wasn't easy as they found its hands also having red spots besides its head and chest. Like Erica, Heidemarie loosed bullets with her MG 42, but she was only able to do so much before she shielded herself again from its attack. '_Heidemarie's having a hard time for the meantime. We may need to be fast with this one… and that's certainly something I'm qualified for!_' So she flew low and charged the eight-footer while it fired its lasers at her, who then evaded its shot. "Preserve magic…" She muttered before she aimed her submachine gun at its chest. "NOW!" She fired at the eight-footer's chest… and she broke the red spot, exposing its core. '_That's it!_' The neuroi fired a laser, however, and she wasn't able make a shot while shielding herself. '_That's the problem! It's protecting its core!_' She eventually saw its chest reforming its armor. '_Damn!_'

On the shadows of the building, someone was watching the two witches battle the eight-footer. Minna herself was puzzled as to how she's seeing an eight-footer able to defend its own core. '_He's protecting its core. What if one of the other parts were shot up? Its two hands have red spots and its head. They don't have an accurate shot on those parts… unless…_' Then she had a good idea.

She immediately went downstairs to find Fray looking out the window, watching the battle the witches were bringing to the neuroi. "Fray… I need to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"Do any of the Derby Witches have an ability called Sense Acceleration?"

"Well, yeah. Jeanette's wingman… Hayley Dalton has it. I can call her."

"If you can."

"Oh… The chaff's getting their comms disrupted. Even if I try… their earpieces won't read if it's under disruption problems."

Minna cursed in Deustche and knew there's got to be another way. "Unless we get her attention."

"No shit."

"Yup."

"You're not doing that."

Minna went straight for the door and opened it. "Try stopping me." She said before she closed the door behind her.

"Son of a… MINNA!" He shouted before he was forced to follow her.

"Wait!" The male owner of the house shouted, and Fray stopped before opening to follow her. Then, he showed a long weapons case, with leather as its skin. "You'll probably need this."

**_*Outside the house onto the streets…*_**

The battle was raging wildly still as assault air neuroi were still active and there were less infantry neuroi on the ground. Minna was able to find herself running straight to the place Hayley was at. Eventually, she saw the sniper, but Minna had buildings in front of her preventing her to get to the sniper quickly. So… she decided to call out to Hayley herself…

**_*Tracking… Hayley Dalton…*_**

Hayley was hovering while giving the witches the cover they need to take control of Quadrant two by sniping. But because of the noise of her firing her Anti-Tank Sniper Rifle, she couldn't hear anything else but her weapon for the meantime.

That changed however, when she was slowly hovering backwards and heard someone call her out. "HAYLEY!"

She turned around to find someone distant and below her. Somehow, the maroon-haired girl was familiar. Then she remembered some personality profiles she read about different people from different divisions. She finally identified her as Wing Commander Minna of the 501st. '_That's Dietlinde-Wilcke! I thought Fray had her as an HVT?!_' "MOVE! Clear the area now!" Then she saw a recon air neuroi approaching from behind. '_Shit!_' She swung her rifle to the neuroi. '_Backstabbing son of a bitch, huh?!_'

Minna saw Dalton fire a shot in which her target was behind her. Immediately, the Karlslander turned around to see white particles bursting from the former place a neuroi was. '_She protected me?_'

Dalton immediately hovered over to Minna. "Are you crazy?! These neuroi are still everywhere!"

"You have to help me!"

"What?!"

"A big humanoid neuroi showed up! It's eight feet tall, and two witches are having trouble defeating it."

Hayley's eyes widened. "You're kidding. An eight-footer? Where?"

"MINNA!" Fray called from afar and both witches looked at him while he carried a familiar machingun… the MG 42. She stopped in a distance from the commander. "Catch!" He then threw the machinegun at her.

She ran and jumped before catching the machinegun before cocking it as it is armed. But that's not what got her interest… because it was mostly colored silver. "A silver skinned MG 42?" She looked at Fray. "Where'd you get this?"

"The owner of that house wanted to give a high-ranking officer a good gun, and he knew you're a witch. He told you take it… or he's gonna regret getting that done another time for another officer… but he only takes interest in you." Tyler chuckled. "If ya got trouble… let's make it worth the time to save those two!"

**_*Tracking… Erica Hartmann… Quadrant 1*_**

Erica was thrown and knocked to the ground by the neuroi after riding it once after running out of ammunition. She wasn't wise in shooting her shots… and she thought she could take the neuroi humanoid eight-footer by hand.

The Karlslander shook her head and saw something that put shock in her system. '_No!_' She saw the humanoid standing tall with a witch held by her neck with its hand: Heidemarie. She was suffocating… and she tried to struggle, aware her weapon was once knocked off her hands. "Heidemarie!"

Heidemarie looked at the neuroi eight-footer, about to end her life while seeing its free hand face its palm where the red spot lied. '_Up close… typical… I'm about to die…_' She didn't feel the fear… and knew the neuroi had no eyes… no heart… no soul. "Curse… you!" She said in between her gasps of air each time the eight-footer released its grip a little… but she still couldn't get off it. '_Erica… run…_' She thought as she looked at Erica, who couldn't utter words at what she saw.

Erica stood up and hovered with her striker units and her anger rose. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" She charged and flew straight at the humanoid, only for its head to look at Erica and its hand glowed red before a red beam came out. Instinctively, Erica deployed her shield, only to be thrown back by its strong force before hitting a wall behind her. Instantly, she felt her world go black before someone caught her.

Minna was running while her MG 42 was slung on her back as she jumped before catching Erica and they both stumbled on the ground. '_She's okay!_' The humanoid immediately aimed its hand at her and released a beam, then blocked by Minna's shield. Erica was unconscious behind her, and they were pinned to the wall. '_But it's targetting me! Of course!_' She kept the shield up as long as the neuroi's beam hit him and slowly got to her feet before she walked. She walked to the middle of the road, still blocking the beam before her shield started to crack. '_Dalton… make this count!_'

Dalton was about 100 meters away when she was prone on the road at which her target's back was visible on her scope. As she took to mind that it was holding a Karlslander to her neck, she adjusts her aim to its head. '_It could be in the chest, but it varies depending on its structure. It's more likely the chest, but he always shields its chest. If I target its head, it would be enough to distract it to get an opening._' She decides to go for the head, and with no doubt, pulls the trigger. A loud clapping sound was released and a golden yellow muzzle flash was made before the bullet was released. '_Stabilize!_' Soon, the bullet has wings and it went straight for the neuroi's head. The neuroi's head was hit and it staggered, halting the beam that attacked Minna and letting of Heidemarie. '_There!_' Immediately the neuroi faced the direction of where it came from and its body faced there before putting its hands in front of the chest. "I knew it! The core's in the chest!" Soon the palms of the humanoid glowed red. But before it fired… '_Checkmate!_' …she fired a shot from her Anti-Tank Sniper Rifle before the round traveled smashing the humanoid's hands, and hitting the red spot on its chest before the core was hit. The humanoid was knocked back before it exploded into white pieces. But then, Dalton realized that Minna may be hit in it. "The hell?! COMMANDER!"

Was Minna dead? All she heard lastly was the explosion of the neuroi into white pieces. She opened her eyes and realized she was alive, behind her shield. She looked forward and saw that Hayley was flying over to her place in relief. Then she looked at the side street to find Heidemarie trying to wake up Erica, who's still unconscious after hitting the wall. Minna sighed and smiled. '_Erica is okay._' She looked back to Hayley and she straightened her standing, then realizing that she didn't use her silver MG 42 yet. '_Oh yeah. Why didn't I use it yet?_'

"Commander Wilcke!" Dalton arrived while hovering near Minna. She then saluted her. "Perhaps a formal greeting? Flight Lieutenant Hayley Dalton of the 64th DSD Fighter Squadron, at your service!"

Minna saluted the Liberian as well. "Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke of the 501st; And might I say you've hit your mark, Dalton."

"Thank you ma'am." The Liberian witch said before they both put their hands down. Then she looked over at the two Karlslanders. "The blondie is Erica Hartmann, right?"

"That's right."

"Then what about we get out of here before…" Then there was static on her communicator. '_It's probably because the chaff is cleared._'

**_[DALTON, REESE HERE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! WE GOT A CONFIRMED MISSILE NEUROI COMING IN THE CITY!]_**

Jeanette's voice was desperate as she reached Hayley's ears… and the Liberian was in shock. "W-what?"

**_Say again… did you say a Missile Neuroi?!_**

The three other Karlslanders were in shock. Erica stirred as soon as she heard the danger, and Tyler was close by to hear it. Soon, Heidemarie got Erica to stand and she immediately started her striker engine. Tyler knew that the missile travels a high speed. "Ladies… we better get clear of the damn blast!" Then he started to contact Jeanette.

**_Fray here! What's the ETA?!_**

**_[Time of Arrival: 90 seconds! The rest of us are off the city and we're trying to match speed!]_**

Dalton knew however, that matching its speed wouldn't matter. It has a cycle everytime it makes its approach at a certain distance that it would lighten its load and give itself an extra boost of speed. "It's not gonna work! I'll have to get out there to snipe the missile!"

Minna then remembered a time in which the same thing happened before the missile reached the 501st base. "Dalton… can you steady yourself when you snipe?"

"Yeah."

Minna was in relief but didn't want to take any chances. She glanced at Erica and put her MG 42 off her and threw it at the young blonde, which was then caught. "Hartmann… accompany our good sniper to the spot. Assist in her aim and follow in what she says."

Dalton raised an eyebrow? "Commander?"

"The last time I faced this threat, our sniper had a problem with her aim. I don't want the same thing to happen to you. Just in case… take Hartmann if you have problems steadying your aim." Minna said and Dalton seemed to agree.

The Liberian nodded and smiled. "Why not? It's not bad to receive some help." She looked at Erica. "If we're gonna stop this thing… we're gonna need to do this together!" Erica nodded in response and she started to fly up, followed by the sniper. They both flew up and away to the scene where Hayley would snipe.

Heidemarie looked back at Commander Minna. "Commander… I'll have to assist them too. We're not letting this city fall!"

"Go!" Minna said. Heidemarie nodded and flew up to follow the sniping duo as they left the city limits.

Fray went to Minna and she looked at him. "Minna… we gotta start evacuating in case…"

"There's not enough time." Minna interrupted him. "All we can hope for now is that Dalton hits her mark again. Bishop's done it… and I hope she does the same."

**_*Tracking… Jeanette Reese…*_**

Together with her squadron… Jeanette Reese was near the missile neuroi before they started to fire. It already released its extra part before it started travelling the speed of sound. The girls were doing the same thing, but they couldn't hit its core. "Focus, ladies! We've got to hit a part where the core is!"

**_[This is Dalton! I believe the core's at the front most part of the missile. If you can't overtake it… I'll snipe it down!]_**

Billy then responded.

**_If you can do it… then DO IT!_** The exaggerated sister said before she saw the missile neuroi engage its afterburners to boost its speed more. **_Damn it… it's speeding up again! It's up to you, Hayley! Good luck!_**

**_*Tracking… Erica Hartmann…*_**

The Karlslander saw Dalton's aim was starting to wobble a little. '_Oh no… not this again._'

Hayley knew she couldn't steady herself even when she saw the dot in the distance and aim carefully. She's hovering, but with her position… it's hard to steady her arms. '_Damn… as much as I want to snipe… the conditions are damn bad if my arms can't steady without a steady platform!_' Then, she felt her legs open up and someone lifted her for a while. '_What the?!_' She looked down and Erica was lifting her from below. '_Of course! Miyafuji and Bishop has done the same thing._' "Much obliged, Hartmann! Aim the MG 42 at the bastard! We're gonna make it pull down."

"Copy that!" Erica said while she aimed her silver MG 42. At the same time, Heidemarie arrived and Erica saw her. "Heidemarie… we need to make it pull down!"

"Roger! Aiming high!" Heidemarie said before she aimed her regular MG 42 at the missile neuroi.

Hayley looked through her scope and focused on her target, calculating the wind. '_Distance to shoot must be 150 meters… Winds travelling northwest… shifting upwards to 2.5 degrees… There!_' "Open fire!" She fired, and was followed by bursts coming from Erica and Heidemarie. The rounds were a little high and the neuroi lowered its altitude. Hayley lowered her aim and went past the neuroi a little. '_Not everything hits according to crosshairs!_' She smiled before she fired another shot... and this time hitting the front part of the neuroi… in which the core was residing in. '_Checkmate!_' She thought before the missile neuroi bursted to shining white pieces.

**_Dalton here. Target eliminated. Threats extinguished and awaiting further orders._**

**_[Good kill, Dalton! It's a nice one! Immediately move to Fray's position and carry him. We're gonna bring him straight to camp. We need to be dark against the neuroi this time. They're getting clever.]_** Jeanette said.

**_And Commander Minna?_**

**_[Someone's gonna have to carry her and…]_**

**_Hartmann's doing that. Schanaufer from the Karlsland Air Force will be there to escort them and get them off the damn country fast. We can't risk our superiors getting killed._**

"Hey!" Erica angrily reacted. "If Minna's gonna stay, then she's gonna stay!" She said while she lowered for her to release Dalton from her lift. "She won't have anyone get her out against her wishes."

"I have to agree with Erica, Liberion."

**_[This is Commander Minna. Dalton, give the communicator to Erica.]_** Hayley then took off her ear communicator and handed it over to the young blonde and wore it on. **_[Listen to me, Erica. Like it or not… I was not just assigned as the Wing Commander of our unit again… just to be defending one spot. The 501st is bound to give its all, because our base is in the middle of Europe. Remember that in Europe, we're staying to defend major cities, or small ones with value. We can't have the neuroi destroy our areas, especially with strategical importance.]_**

**_You're saying you're gonna leave Magdeburg?! It's still vulnerable!_**

**_[Karlsland is under good hands right now. It may be losing cities… but I have plans for the neuroi in this country before I leave, just to make sure they don't touch any major cities again. You have to trust me, Erica. We've talked about it.]_**

Heidemarie cleared her throat to get Erica's attention. "The commander's right. We gotta start standing for ourselves. We'll only get assistance once we ask. She assigned me here and made sure the Karlsland Air Force is active. I'm following what she says and I'll maintain the Karlsland Air Force in her absence. If she wants the big hammer on the neuroi… I'm giving it to them. You have my word, Erica. I'm her eyes here."

Erica looked at her with worry. "Heidemarie…" She couldn't say anymore in defeat… as both leaders have decided. '_Gosh… Commander Minna's got a real trustworthy member of the Air Force, huh?_' She then smiled. "Then I hope this country stays strong!" Heidemarie smiled and nodded.

**_Okay, commander. It's about time we leave._**

**_[Good thing you're convinced. Pick me up. You should consider that Dalton joins you to pick up Fray. I've already thanked him enough.]_**

**_Understood!_** Erica said finally before handing the communicator to Hayley.

Just as Jeanette arrived there, Hayley went with Erica to pick up to remaining two individuals as HVT's (High-Value Targets) to the Karlsland Air Force and the 3rd Deep Science Division. Erica and Heidemarie handled Minna while Dalton handled Fray. They all said their goodbyes as they went their separate ways…

**_*Tracking… Mio Sakamoto in Commander's office… 501st base… 0123 hours…*_**

Mio was in a phonecall with Minna herself.

**_I see. So you're able to get out of Berlin… but what about…_**

**_[Barkhorn… she…] _**Minna sighed. **_[She's gone, Mio… She's gone.]_**

Mio's eyes widened as a comrade has fallen. However, the Fusoan witch knew that Gertrude couldn't just be killed like that, except if fate brought her to finally take a bigger damage than what she could take. '_She's… the strongest ace I've known in Karlsland… and she died?_'

**_H-how?_**

**_[She protected me… but I protected both of us from getting any further damage. Unfortunately, her injuries were too critical.]_**

**_Did she… say… anything?_**

**_[…only that she loved Chris and she was thanking all of us… giving me a big amount of guilt that I let this happen…]_** Minna was heard to talk with her tears. **_[I… let her die…]_**

**_No!_** Mio interrupted the commander. **_Snap out of it! You're the commander of the 501st and much more in Karlsland. And you're her friend too. Two things beat one statement… and you didn't need to say that it's your responsibility to keep her alive, once she chooses to protect you! I feel the same thing… but after a comrade dies, one must reflect and try again. You may have a responsibility to keep us alive… but if one chooses to make the ultimate sacrifice…_**

**_[…Of course.] _**Minna said before she sniffed. **_[I forget at times… I-I'm sorry…]_**

**_Don't be. You can't blame yourself at this, Minna. I have faith in you. We all do. Barkhorn's shown that faith in you… and she vowed to protect you because she was a Karlslander soldier, and one with honor. Don't forget that._** Mio said while she waited for a response from Minna. The major closed her eyes and let a tear flow under her eyepatch from her right eye. '_Gertrude never regretted it. I'm sure. She's in peace that she knows Chris will live well._'

**_[Thank you, Major. Maybe I should rest up. It's been weeks I've been thinking of it.]_**

**_Well, do that. Commander… I know you mean well when you have an eye on us…_**

**_[…but I know I should understand you're all willing to protect one another because we're family. I never forgot what you said once. And I thank you for reminding me.]_**

**_Likewise, thanks for listening to me. It's about time you rest. I'll hit the hay as well._**

**_[Good to know. I'll be seeing you in a few days. I'm making sure I return in a hurry. Goodbye, Mio.]_**

**_Stay safe, and god speed._** Mio said before putting the phone down and sighing. '_Don't worry… Everything's different every day. I'll just make sure you're motivated all the way, Minna. Now THAT is a promise I'm making._'


	7. The sword is mightier than the pen

_**Hey guys! :D This is just to make this clear...**_

_**In my main fiction... there are two types of infantry:**_

_**Humanoid: In which it has two types: The normal infantry (height of 5 feet 6 inches and armed with disruptor rifles. Core is either in head or chest.) and the Eight-Footer (height of 8 feet and shoots lasers from all red spots. Core is always at the chest by heavily guarded by arms).**_

_**Walker: In which it usually takes on tanks and infantry the same. They're more powerful than the humanoid infantry. They're usually described as the four-legged spider shaped land-based neuroi. They can also be classified as land anti-personnel neuroi.**_

* * *

_**Me: (sigh) Thank God I'm uploading again. Don't ya agree?**_

**_Wilma: Yup!_**

**_Me: See? At least she agrees! Last time I checked... I'm applying for an online freelance job. It's not too hard if I read before answering some of the application's tests._**

**_Wilma: Think you don't know some things? When I signed up... I'm actually supposed to handle a sniper rifle, and I don't even have the slightest expertise since I wasn't much of a user of it._**

**_Me: Didn't you get your first shot by taking out that missile neuroi once?_**

**_Wilma: At least like Lynette, I could shoot with Ballistic Stabilization._**

**_Me: Unfortunately, you got less defenses._**

**_Wilma: I don't care! I wanna watch my sister grow for myself!_**

**_Me: (laughs) Stubborn nut?_**

**_Laura: You don't know half of it._**

**_Me: WAAAAAAHHH! (jumps up in extreme surprise then hits the ceiling)_**

**_Wilma: LAURA! (groans before leaving)_**

**_Laura: What?_**

And I had to hit the ceiling? Seriously... let's just get to Chapter 6... Boohoo... :/

* * *

**_*Cave…*_**

The old hermit was seated looking at the fire… and with his perk of seeing something foreseeable in the fire from time to time like a vision, he knows that plans are put into motion for something related to the world he lives in. And so, he focused. He knew that the prophecy of those who would save this world would be put into effect.

He then noticed the fire move and narrow horizontally. It was already a sign that something is indeed happening. "What is this?" Then his eyes turned white as he saw a vision.

Images of the neuroi came rushing in… and then there were images of the earth itself… It was normal at first, but then red and violet roots started to grow within the soil, and it was exhibiting some sort of signal for creation. On the land, there were portals sometimes made… and the ones emerging from the portals are the neuroi. People scream when they see the neuroi… but there are those who would protect the innocents from the neuroi… and they were the witches… still existing to protect.

The vision ended and he was breathing hard at this. '_Was that… the far future? But… it was peaceful and…_' Then he gasped and immediately analyzed his own vision. "The neuroi must be stopped from conquering this world. Unfortunately… their influence cannot be fully purged." He sighed. "That's the real point. The neuroi cannot simply disappear. But I wonder how the neuroi would stay? Unless someone plants the influence of the neuroi into the earth, it would be possible, but only for a certain time." He then stood up. '_I must find her. She's the psychic of the group. Perhaps with help, I can uncover this mystery._'

"You don't need to ask." A teenage girl's voice came from behind the old hermit and he turned around to see a uniformed Suomus witch. Eila was resting her shoulder on the wall near the entrance of the cave and she decided to approach him. "I'm not exactly a psychic… but you're right about how I see the future for a while. It's not accurate, however."

"Who are you?" The hermit stood up. "And how did you know what was in my mind?"

"For a while… I saw a vision about you… being the wise man, or something."

The hermit chuckled, still with the girl's statement of him being wise. "You don't know shit, girl."

"I know enough shit, I guess." She said. "The name's Eila."

The hermit grunted. "Ivanov."

"An Orussian?"

"At least… that you don't know." The hermit chuckled and shook his head. "This is turning to be a fateful meeting."

"Do you know half of it?"

"I know half and you know your half. First off… what is your story?"

"I can tell you first that my vision was related to a goddess."

Ivanov's eyes widened. '_Well. Things are starting to go well._' "Perhaps Amaterasu?"

"Exactly."

**_*Inside a Messerschmitt Me 323 E-2 Gigant… En route to West Gallia… 0625 hours…*_**

Minna was making her way back to the 501st base together with Erica Hartmann, Flying Officer. She never knew the Lutwaffe heavy transport was still used at least for Aerial Sitrep operations for the ground attacking forces. Thanks to the big size of the aircraft, it was enough to store half tracks, tanks, and striker launchers in case witches need to defend the plane itself.

Currently, the plane is carrying some half track anti-air vehicles and its crews to serve as defensives for the 501st. Recently, some aerial recon neuroi units were spotted near the base, and only if they're very near will it be shot down… usually by Sanya herself, who usually goes on night patrols in longer distances. To prevent worries from rising, at least get half tracks to defend the base's airspace.

Minna and Erica weren't the only ones important to be transported besides the half track anti-air vehicles. The commander herself was walking to the rear section of the plane where there was a person seated there, reading a book… preferably a bible. It was Tyler… who's actually a catholic in fact. He had his eyes on the bible for a while, and she thought that he's a strong believer in the Roman Catholic faith…

He then looked at Minna after some time. "Commander?" He said before closing the bible. "How long were you there?"

"Hm…" Minna shrugged. "I just got here. So… a bible, huh?"

"Yup. Just needed some reading after a while. I don't give two-shits what happens before dying. What I'd want to know is what happens next. Would my soul be joining God in the afterlife?"

"What do YOU believe?"

"Eternal life needs to be reached as long as I follow the values of Christ himself. Just live well… be myself… and be the best in what I do… or be the best I could be no matter what."

"You've answered your question."

"Unfortunately, I sway from God because I always think there's a way to forgive sins, but there isn't a way to forgive a mortal sin." Tyler sighed and stood up. "Enough about that." He then approached her. "So what are you up to?"

"Just sending a message to Sakamoto. I already contacted someone who knows Morse Code from here… and he's telling the 501st that I'm heading there with Erica, plus one guest."

"Told them about Barkhorn?"

"Only Mio. I'm gonna tell the others myself about that." Minna then turned to go back to the front section while she spoke in the distance. "Nobody told me it's easy."

Tyler's arms crossed. '_Except it isn't._'

**_*501st base… same time… runway…*_**

Yoshika had her eyes closed for a while. It was a feeling of being focused, and she knew she must be… especially when she's in contact with Amaterasu… again.

In the world of her mind… she was running on an empty road, leading to an unlimited stretch of road through a fog. It was her ordinary body she had while she ran. '_There's no limits to this road! What am I getting to?!_' Her question was answered when something emerged from the fog, in which its black hide with red spots appeared. She stopped running and her eyes widened in shock, revealing from the fog that it was a neuroi assault air unit in front of her. '_No!_'

The red spot on its front glowed and was about to fire, and Yoshika deployed her shield before the beam hit her. However… several seconds passed before the first crack on her shield was made. '_What?! It's too strong?! How could this be?!_' The beam shattered the shield, but it stopped once the shield was gone, and Yoshika was pushed back. She looked at the neuroi and knew she can't turn back. '_This road brought me all the way here… but why is it blocked by this?!_' Her fear began to creep in her. '_This… is something I can't handle…_' She saw the red spot then glowed, and Yoshika had a feeling it would hurt not do anything… except for one other way. '_Stand my ground._' She clenched her fists and the once plan of running away… left her. '_No… I'm gonna stand my ground! If it's my last… and I have no other choice… then I must face it!_'

Soon, the beam comes to extend until it reached Yoshika. However, as it impacted on Yoshika, she only slid back, and only an ounce of pain came to her… but she wasn't getting hurt. She looked at the neuroi, while feeling the beam hitting her… some of its energy made her attack stronger for a reason… and she knew the reason. At the time that the beam hit her… she was using magic… but for what? She first had blue glow surrounding her body… but now it had a red glow. It was signifying that instead of getting hurt, by using magic, she's absorbing the beam's energy.

As soon as the beam halted, she saw her own body glow red. "This is… surreal!"

**_"It isn't."_**

An woman's voice echoed from afar, and Yoshika knows it is Amaterasu.

**_"This… is your new ability: Energy Adaptation. Use it well… and you can move mountains with your power."_**

"You said my magic won't leave me?"

**_"It's because I've seen your wisdom. Balance your way of being a human and a witch… and your power won't leave you. It will follow even after a normal witch in this war would lose theirs as they exert effort in fighting for freedom. You… are special."_**

"What about Sakamoto?"

**_"She's given a second chance, but unlike you, her powers will diminish once she exerts to a certain age. She can use her magic until the age of 30. It is enough as she told me she's satisfied to live as she is. I'm giving you your freedom as yours will not leave you."_**

"Isn't that unfair?"

**_"It isn't. I also told her something else. You have a larger purpose after the war is finished. What it is… will be revealed once you see the signs."_**

Yoshika frowned a little. '_The major's given a second chance as a witch… but Amaterasu wants my magic to stay._' But then she smiled. '_Then I'll make sure whatever is laid for me will be done! It's not just for myself or for Amaterasu… but for my friends!_' Then she looked at the neuroi and was determined. '_If that's the case… I'll finish this and start moving!_'

**_"Thank you, for understanding. You may seem to see this as easy… but trials will test you."_**

"And it's what molds anyone! I will go through it!"

**_"Finish the neuroi in front of you… and take your destiny."_**

Her familiar ears and tail came out. She noticed she was still glowing red… and she knew the neuroi's energy was still in her. '_Of course! I can either take it or release it! Well I choose…_' Then her right hand glowed bright before she raised her arm at the neuroi. '_…to let it out!_' She shot a beam over to the red spot that shot the beam and it broke to reveal the core. "There!" Soon… more red spots appear on the front and it released beams. She ran towards the neuroi and she avoided the beams with her enhanced agility. '_I can dodge the lasers even when I run!_' As she was nearing the neuroi, she knew the red glow on her body was fading. '_Then I'm using the last amount of energy for one more move!_' She clenched her fist before she jumped and attempted to punch the neuroi's core. "SUCK IT!" Her fist hits the core together with the released energy on her attack and she shatters it. She deployed her shield before she saw the neuroi ship glow white and split into pieces. '_I did it!_'

Soon… she opened her eyes to find herself on the runway again, facing the edge. She then heard footsteps running behind her. Yoshika narrowed her eyes as she braced herself before she heard someone's feet off the ground and a battlecry go at her. When the weapon used against her was about 5 inches from her head, she unsheathed her Katana **_Taiyōfūta_** and parried **_Reppumaru_**, Mio's Katana. Yoshika looked at Mio's eyes… full of focus as she pushed her opponent away, then putting herself in stance. "Major." She said with a smile.

Mio was impressed with the reflex action Yoshika has seen, and she was in her stance together with the major herself. "Impressive. You didn't need to dare me just to parry that strike." Mio said, while seeing Yoshika in her new form: now taller at 5 feet and 5 inches. Her brown hair extended to her upper chest… and it was rather straight. Her bust size also grew a little larger from the last time Mio once saw Yoshika… way before the flash of light that night… "I'm sure you've already noticed that you have greater power in you."

Yoshika sighed at it. "Major… it's just… different." She said with quite an older voice and looked at Sakamoto with humility. "If there's truly real power… the only way I could find out what else there is, would be testing everything I know until now."

"That's why we're training." Mio said, gripping Reppumaru tightly. "Both of us are given a chance not just to battle against neuroi… but to make a difference. The Great Goddess told me herself… and I know she told you too."

Yoshika nodded. "At least we're in level, Major. Are you ready?"

"Who's saying we're stopping?"

The younger Fuso girl raised an eyebrow and ran. "Then let's go!" She said before she attempted to strike at Mio.

Lucchini wasn't that far… and it's unusual for her to be awake at this time. She raised her eyebrow, seeing that Mio is sparring dangerously with Yoshika using swords. '_It's unusual the major's sparring with swords._' "Tsk… it's a dangerous game, huh?"

"But we're in a dangerous world anyway" said Shirley who just joined the young Romagnan. She was beside while she watched the dangerous sparring happen. "Wow… it's been a while that Yoshika's been training with a Katana… and now they're actually making progress? Sweet."

"I wonder why Fuso has specialty in swords though?"

"Maybe it's because their culture is about honor… and swords are tied to their honor?"

"Cool!"

"I've read a little of Fusoan history. They're real tight… and they got Samurai from before. Trust me: A witch and an expert Katana handler like Mio can likely teach a lot to Yoshika about her style. And here's the good thing about it: Yoshika comes from the same land as the major. With their cultures tied… it would be easier on Yoshika, and much more especially if tradition comes with it. Often times as a sword handler in a war, they have to honor the gods in their Shinto religion… as well as their ancestors who have either died in blood, or died naturally, with spirits living on. Mio wanted to try getting in level with those spirits… which is what is channeled through her everytime she fights, or trains. I know this because she told me it's important to her, as a female soldier of Fuso."

"Nice." Lucchini said with a smile at the Liberian. "You know… you should teach me in this a little."

The Liberian raised and waved her hands. "Hey! I'm not a teacher, even a historian!" Then she started to walk away when she felt a pair of hands… groping her breasts again. '_Oh, here we go again!_'

"These are good assets, I tell you!" Lucchini said with an evil grin while giggling. "At least you're armed!"

Shirley giggled while her face was red. '_Same old Fran…_'

**_*_****_Messerschmitt Me 323 E-2 Gigant_****_, Gallian airspace… 0702 hours…*_**

Minna was looking at the contents of Gertrude's notebook that she took from her jacket after she died. It contained notes related to rules and regulations while being a Karlslander officer, being a soldier… and some notes related to what she once wrote from interrogations, like the one she had with Tyler Fray. She noticed that the former Captain wrote also wrote some small notes about the ones interrogated, and she sometimes saw the words "cute", "annoying" and "gullible to promises." Minna giggled a little at this and it made her laugh a little later. '_Oh, Gertrude… I'm feeling better already._' Minna's smile maintained until she heard the voice of a radar operator.

"Neuroi Präsenz erkannt! (Neuroi presence detected) Check your six… NOW!" The radar operator said before the plane shook.

The shaking almost got Minna off her feet, then she wondered what it is. "What's going on?!"

"Commander, we've got neuroi that attacked us from behind. Don't worry… shield is up and holding."

"Shields?" Minna knew it was new to her. '_Wait… this plane has shields? How?_'

Fray cleared his throat and she turned to him "Deep Science Division is not taking any chances for major transport planes to be shot down… so we started fitting transport planes and heavy bombers with shielding tech. Still, we'll need witches to cover us. Any more very serious hits… and our shields will buckle… leaving us vulnerable."

"I see. There are two witches escorting this plane. However… if the enemy's number is more than how many escorts we've got, we need backup."

The radar man was scanning the radar and he's shocked. "Damn! More enemy neuroi approaching from the north!"

Minna cursed and knew that the plane needed cover. "Damn… looks like we're going to need backup after all"

"The 501st JFW."

Minna nodded and turned to the radar operator. "Tell the radioman to call up the West Gallian 501st base! And get them to act on a raid alarm. We need assistance!"

"Ya Vol!" The radar man immediately contacted the radio and Minna's command is underway.

Erica then ran to Minna and Tyler. "What's happening?" She asked and Minna answered.

"You better get your striker ready, Erica. There are neuroi contacts firing on this place."

Erica saluted Minna. "I won't let you down!" She put her hand down and immediately ran to her striker launcher.

**_*501st base…*_**

The whole base's air raid siren rang throughout and all the witches were alerted. Sakamoto and Yoshika were together and ran to the hangar, then were joined by Charlotte, Francesca, Eila, Lynette, Perrine, Wilma and Laura. Mio made sure that everyone is assembled. But then, Sanya who was in her striker units, hovered to all of them and was somehow a little disappointed, as she's tired. Eila gave her a cup of coffee to start with, just making sure to get Sanya up and running, just temporarily before falling in to listen to Mio's words.

"Listen up! Commander Minna and her party are currently under attack. They're on their way back here, but multiple neuroi threats are attacking the Me-323 they're in. The plane is holding with little defense, with the multiple gun emplacements on the plane and its shields installed by the Deep Science Division, but it won't be long until the shield buckles… so we must assist them on getting rid of the neuroi. Let's grab our weapons, and mount your strikers! We'll be giving them hell!"

"Roger!" The witches said as Sanya nodded at Eila before she took off. Soon, the other witches mounted their strikers and armed their weapons.

Mio then got in her striker… and joined by the engines of the strikers from the 501st, she made sure hers is running. "We're taking off!" Mio said before she raised the RPM's on her striker and increased speed before coming out of the hangar and down the runway. She pulled up and made sure she's airborne… followed by her squadron.

Wilma was left in the hangar but had a communicator with her to contact Laura.

**_Laura, Lynette… you two be careful._**

Lynette replied. **_[Of course!]_**

Then Laura. **_[Same here, Wilma. Don't worry! If we find a piece of their hide, we'll show it to you once.]_**

Wilma then laughed. **_[Whatever, Laura.]_**

Then Amelie ran in the hangar just to find it empty and only Wilma was there. "Wilma?! Where are the others?!"

Wilma turned to Amelie and raised her eyebrow. "Are you supposed to go?"

"Uh… no." She said while she frowned and her head was down. "I thought I could join them by asking Major Sakamoto. Guess I'm late..."

"Hey, one time, you're going with them! Besides… you can use your abilities to defend the base. Remember that you can still fight on the ground, you know!"

Amelie smiled. "You always seemed to cheer me up! Thanks." Amelie approached Wilma. "So what now?"

"Operate on the radar. I'll keep watch of the whole base. Traps?"

"I'm setting them up then!"

"Count me in to help you!" Wilma said before they both ran to start setting up traps for any intruders…

**_*Gallian airspace… 3 km to target…*_**

Mio lifted her patch and looked with her magic eye… and she saw from afar that neuroi were indeed attacking the Me-323. '_There they are!_' "I have a visual on the Me-323!"

Then Bishop looked through her sniper scope. "Damn… the plane's got shields, at least! And the gunners have engaged the neuroi!"

Perrine made her say. "It's not gonna be good without extra protection! Major… we need to keep the neuroi away from the plane!"

"Way ahead of you!" Mio replied.

**_[Everyone… this is Erica Hartmann! I'm the only one protecting the plane! I need assistance now!]_**

Perrine then knew that she should have at least Barkhorn or the commander to help the blonde out. '_Strange… I thought they could deploy strikers from out that model?_' "Major… why isn't the commander assisting…? Or the Captain?"

Mio looked back at Perrine. '_Damn… she doesn't know._' "Lieutenant… as of now there are complications. I can hint you that the commander lost her strikers during her escape from Berlin. However… the commander couldn't give me any details regarding Barkhorn." Mio said before turning back forward.

Perrine was shocked. There was a look on the commander's face… of uncertainty. '_She's lying to me?_' Then she decided to brush it off. '_Fine… I'll talk to her later._'

"Approaching target! Bishop! Try sniping from here! All witches form on my six! Standby!" Mio said while Bishop stayed behind to start sniping from where she is, moving from time to time and out of exposure from the neuroi.

Finally, the close contact got Mio to make her command. "All witches, split and engage!"

"Roger!" All witches said and they've split up to take out any neuroi attacking the Me-323.

Shirley and Lucchini are together and spotted several recon units coming at them. Then Lucchini winked, and it was a plan. Charlotte then flew away from the site and tried to get distance while Francesca firing on some recon units herself. '_Yeah… I get to see it again!_'

After getting distance, Charlotte turned around and started to accelerate at a fast rate. '_Here we go!_' "SUPERSONIC!" And so her magic helped her get to the speed of sound… over 1,200 kilometers an hour. She spotted the recon unit group and kept going until the group wasn't aware she passed them. Because of the force of the wave of wind that followed Charlotte, the group split and ran out of control. Lucchini took this opportunity to take them out with her Breda-SAFAT MG.

**_[Nice team-up, Shirley!]_**

**_Likewise._** Shirley replied and turned back to the battle.

Mio and Yoshika are together as they both handle their Type-99's in taking out some assault neuroi when another small unit, as they noticed, just gone suicidal to hit the shield of the plane before splitting into white pieces. Mio knew this kind of tactic. "The Kamikaze?!" She then looked at Yoshika. "Miyafuji! You need to prevent any Kamikaze stunts done on the plane, or it'll do greater damage! If the shields go down… it's doomed already!"

"Roger!" Yoshika shouted out and went straight for the plane. Then she saw a high-speed suicider unit. '_There!_' She fired at it with her Type-99 and eventually destroyed it before it was able to pass her. "That's one!" Then she saw another one coming in from the south. '_That's another one!_' She thought before she aimed, loosed rounds, and hit the neuroi core before it burst in defeat. Then, she contacted the pilot.

**_This is Yoshika Miyafuji from the 501st Joint Fighter Wing! I want you to bank left to head south! It's too hot on this position!_**

**_[Roger! Banking left!]_** And soon, the plane was already banking left and making its turn on the same direction. **_[Now heading southbound. We need to get back on course.]_**

**_Understood… will guide you to get off enemy presence first!_**

When Mio saw that Miyafuji was trying to guide the plane away, she smiled. '_Good thinking!_'

Sanya fired with her Fliegrhammer and destroyed an assault neuroi unit and a recon unit. "Two down!" Then, her magic antannae activated, immediately glowing red. '_What? Neuroi!_' She turned her head south and sensed something distant… A frequency on her antannae let her eyes widen as the patterns she heard were too familiar. '_No… no, no!_'

**_Lynette… Miyafuji! The plane is heading south! There's an oncoming missile neuroi from that direction!_** Sanya warned both of them because Lynette can snipe the missile herself. Then, the Britannian responded.

**_[This is Lynette! Thanks, Sanya! I'm intercepting now!]_** Bishop responded before she started to intercept.

Yoshika was guiding the plane when she heard about the missile neuroi.

**_Pilot… bank right…_**

**_[No, don't!] _**Lynette said on the radio. **_[Pilot, stay on course! If that thing turns… I'll lose range… Yoshika, help me aim!]_**

**_Roger!_** Miyafuji immediately flew with Bishop to get in front of the plane. They noticed they were about to leave land and head into the ocean.

Eventually, the two of them were moving in front of the transport plane. Yoshika moved between Lynette's legs, and kept thrust forward. "This is fine! I can aim." Lynette said.

"But we're moving!"

"It's okay!" Lynette said as she looked through her scope. '_Wind is most likely southwest. I'm not adjusting and I'll directly aim the missile neuroi._' She then took a deep breath and almost every sound around her. Once she saw the missile and her crosshairs have it… '_Let's do it!_' She fired a a round and knew that the bullet should get to the neuroi's front end. However… it never hit the front, but just the surface of the bullet touched its hide. Lynette's eyes widened. '_No!_' She cocked it again and fired another round, missing the missile again.

Yoshika noticed this. '_She's getting agitated!_' "GET OFF ME!" She forced her Britannian off her shoulders and immediately sped for the missile.

Lynette was left and Yoshika was about to risk herself. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Yoshika has to attempt something she never attempted before. She unsheathed her Katana **_Taiyōfūta_** and immediately stopped just distant from the missile. She saw the missile drop its casing and it headed towards the plane, but Yoshika didn't move. '_Not a chance._' She raised her Katana up. "Let the sun forge your spirit, **_Taiyōfūta_**!" Soon, a heavy ray of sunlight got to the sword, and the blade reacted as it glowed yellow. Her body glowed blue and she let energy flow to the sword. '_This isn't my first._'

**_*FLASHBACK…*_**

Yoshika, after having transformed with her new form, was then taught by Mio about the deal of swordsmanship… and what Mio knows about forging. Hard days followed when Yoshika got what it meant… and how her magic was incorporated in it. Mio had done the same thing with Reppumaru, and she had done it with Taiyōfūta as well.

She tried it when she was training and saw a tree was sliced to half vertically. It was her first… but Mio trained her to balancing the usage of magic and physical might. Eventually, Yoshika finally got to do it… and it was fast learning thanks to her mature form. But still… her some traits of her personality before she transformed, remained, still making her the most unique person to be.

**_*End of Flashback…*_**

Yoshika was focused and her grip was tight as she raised her Katana and held it up with both hands. '_But this can't wait! Now or never!_' "SOLAR STRIKE!" She swung her Katana down before seeing the neuroi very close to her. Soon, the blade sliced through the hide, its core, then the rest of its body… right in the middle. After swinging it downwards, it left a trail of yellow energy to her sword. She then heard the missile neuroi burst into white pieces and the plane behind her. She immediately went out of the way and saw the plane still heading south.

**_Pilot… bank right and get back to your flight pattern._**

**_[Roger! Resuming flight pattern!]_** The pilot then banked the aircraft right, and it slowly turned right.

Then Mio's voice was heard over the radio. **_[Good work! We've taken out the remainder of them and at least they'll be no trouble for a while! Girls, we're escorting the plane back to base!]_**

**_[Roger!]_** The other witches have replied, except for Yoshika and Lynette. Then the young Fusoan looked at Lynette, with disappointment in her face. The Brit hovered near Yoshika to speak up. "You could have gotten killed by that stunt you pulled."

"But Lynette…"

"Yoshika!" Lynette interrupted Yoshika. "You know… it could have killed you."

Yoshika was surprised that Lynette had snapped at her. '_Is she upset? Or maybe she's worrying of me?_' Her feeling of surprise faded. "Lynne… I'm sorry if I worried you."

The Britannian knew well that Yoshika did what she had to do. Suddenly she hovered closer and eventually put her arms tight on her friend in relief. "Don't… please. Don't put your neck out like that." Yoshika only put her arms around Lynette in response and whispered some words… relating to Yoshika being in a new form. She will, however, try not to be reckless.

**_*501st base… Yoshika and Lynette's room… 0914 hours…*_**

Yoshika was alone in the room and Taiyōfūta was placed on the bed. She actually knew that handling her own Katana… is like handling an extention of herself. '_So it really worked…_' She thought while she recalled how the sliced the neuroi in half. It was a clean cut… and she knew very well it was a good kill. That's what worries her. She knows how to do a clean and good kill, that she may forget to try not being angry and overestimate the neuroi. It would be something catastrophic.

Somehow, the matter made her frown. '_That's the first time I've ever used the Solar Strike in real battle. And… Lynne was worried about me._' She kneeled on the floor then looking at the sword she calls her own. '_I was only aided by Major Sakamoto in forging the sword together, and she gave it to me. She's kind… but I wish I could have done it on my own…_' Yoshika thought of this as though she was blaming herself that her own power was in a completely different place… because she was given this power. She didn't inherit it. And now, she's looking at the fact that she wanted her own sword… so she wasn't sure whether...

"Yoshika." Mio called from behind to stop the young Fusoan's thoughts and Yoshika turned around.

"Uh… Major?" Yoshika said before she stood up and attempted to salute.

"At ease." Mio gestured for the other to put her hand down. "I… actually had a feeling I'd find you here."

"Major, it's…" Yoshika looked down in what she feels as shame. "I could have tried to train more… but everything's going fast for me. I know I feel the power in my veins… but I know I have to understand it as well."

Mio nodded. "The reason we went through that is because you needed to find the easier steps. You wanted to learn a technique… and I taught it to you. However… the rest you must try to accomplish by keeping your head on mine for a while. The rest of our training will depend on how much spiritual progress you've made."

"Spiritual?"

"It's built from both your training… and medidating, in which I sometimes do. You must channel that energy within you to see what signs of life you could sense, even from afar. You can feel the energy coursing through this earth… and everyone else. In this case… your spirituality will depend if you're one with the universe. Magic is one thing to only connect you there… but you must have an understanding of this for you to unlock something bigger. Only by learning and seeing the wisdom to what you've learned can you realize that your own knowledge was both worth it, and helpful to yourself and everyone else. That's how try seeking to power yourself. Examine your spirituality and start meditating." Mio explained.

Yoshika nodded. "I-I'll try."

Mio had done her signature laugh. "Not only will you try… but I'll teach how the basics are. The rest, you need to learn for yourself to try adapting to increase your spirituality. This happens before and after physical training. Remember that." The young Fusoan nodded after she heard Mio's request and both of them seemed to feel okay… especially Yoshika.

**_*Commander Minna's Office…*_**

Minna was on her seat behind her desk while she looked at a photo of herself and Gertrude together. She's recently been thinking of what the girls asked her of where Barkhorn is… and she figured that telling them herself in a meeting concerning Barkhorn would be best… like it's important. However, with knowledge that Gertrude is gone, Minna could only wonder what the team would feel after she mentioned the news herself. She only told Mio about it and made sure she didn't tell anyone else. She trusted Gertrude and Mio more when it comes to keep some information secret for a certain time period.

Just in cue, Mio came in and closed the door behind her before she approached Minna's desk. The Karlslander knew that related to Gertrude, Mio has a concern. "It would be best someone tell them about Barkhorn, Commander. You know about how the others react when they hear from another person of the info."

Minna sighed. "It's true… but what I'm worrying about is what they would feel. Erica swore that she would never tell anyone. For that, I'm starting to worry."

"What do you think is the solution to let it all out?"

"I'm holding a meeting at 1500 hours in the lounge. We're gonna make sure each of us understands that we're still strong, even without Barkhorn, but telling them and making them understand this will be difficult for the first time."

"Then should I…?"

"No. It's fine. It's about good time everybody must know." Minna said. "Even if I don't blame myself now… it's what happens next. What would we change? I'm curious at this and I wanna see how this goes."

"I see." Mio said before she saluted. "Then I trust you have the right words, Commander."

Minna nodded and smiled. "Thank you for that."

After Mio left… she crumpled that picture she held. '_There are so many memories, Gertrude. And I wish I could make it out of my own sadness in peace._' Then she stood up from her seat letting go of the picture as it fell to the floor. '_But I'd rather act on that wish… starting now._'


	8. Love & Lust bite together

_**Amelie: Cool! This is rather longer than the others!**_

_**Me: Really? You read it?**_

_**Amelie: Yup. And it's a good thing it's going well. Over 450 views too!**_

_**Me: Yup. That's including the prologue and the six other chapters.**_

_**Amelie: Wow... I wonder if I could be a writer?**_

_**Me: It's all about imagination, Amelie. (winks)**_

* * *

**Here are the updated changes to the canon characters:**

_**[Yoshika Miyafuji (New Form)]**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Nation: Empire of Fuso**_

_**Division/Regiment: 501st Joint Fighter Wing**_

_**Squadron Position: Irregular and Varying**_

_**Occupation: Aerial Witch, Healer**_

_**Familiar: Mameshiba (Adult)**_

_**Intrinsic Ability: Healing, Energy Adaptation**_

_**Catch Phrase: "I will protect… everyone!"**_

_**Height: 5 feet 5 inches**_

_**Hair Color: Brown**_

_**Hair Length: Scalp to Upper Chest**_

_**Eye Color: Brown**_

_**Striker unit: J7W Shinden**_

_**Weapon of Choice/s: Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, Mauser M712, Fuso Katana (Taiyōfūta translated from "Solar Storm")**_

Sorry for making you guys wait! I had to fix a few things more on my online freelance application. Anyways... on to Chapter 7! ^_^

**Chapter 7**

The room had a red and purplish color and aura. The room itself had hexagonal designed carbon-type walls, and some of the spots have a red glow… signified as the eyes to the room. The room itself had a table for the half-breed neuroi… and currently… only two exist.

**_*Neuroi Command and Control Room…*_**

Two eyes were looking at the advanced map on the table. There were red dots symbolized as the neuroi, and blue as the human forces. Rosaimus had been planning, and he had been the one making the strategies for every division or squadron to be mobilized. So far… Europe is on its way to be invaded once again. It could be much easier if the hive was there… but it was destroyed long before. However… he has another trick up his sleeve, for an invasion wave of neuroi would no longer come from the north. The generals of the human nations must have been figuring out the move of the neuroi, and he had to change things for that,

Helena then came to disturb his lover and strategist for a while. "Lord Rosaimus… a word?"

Rosaimus smiled at Helena and neared his face before kissing her. It was brief but she kissed back. '_The woman is always loyal… and I never found someone else like her._' He pulled back and maintained that smile. "So, what is it my woman wishes to tell me?"

"Just telling you that the invasion forces are ready to go. Are you sure about this? What if they're spread out too thin?"

"It won't matter… because we would only be advancing on a few nations, not all. A permanent foothold has to be established… and we need to push them back. We cannot afford floating around for long."

Helena nodded. "I understand, Lord Rosaimus. If ever there's a need for a defensive strategy… the humans wouldn't have unless the witches intervene. We have to try putting a stop to the witches first. It's a suggestion."

"Perhaps it is. We have followers…"

"…but they don't have scientific knowledge that we could use. What they know is useful to us because it would bring them ruin once we have their most precious secrets."

Rosaimus grew a little disappointed. "You can trust my strategy from here on out. It's not just about invading, but making sure they're assimilated under our rule."

Helena's eyes widened. '_Is he going to execute it?_' "The purging?"

"No. Not the purging. First comes the assimilation movement. It's good for a few cities for the first month… but we should be able to do this secretly."

"We don't know if the formula is ready yet, Lord Rosaimus. How do you know it would work?"

Rosaimus chuckled. "I like how you think. Yes… we can say the formula is not ready... because we haven't seen the result of what it does." Then a screen turns on and they have their eyes on it. They were seeing a man on a chair. He was in an experimentation room. When the man looked up… he seemed weak. "See here, Helena. This man was once strong and wanted to move out from this facility. It took us time to calm him down… but we explained a few things to him about our cause. Purging this world of the disease of what we call the freedom of the people in this world is the only way to save this planet. He decided to partake in this experiment, as he is finally a follower. Like others, he had a dark past. Soon, the assimilation would attract followers, even though they are not coming their own past of wickedness. Watch."

Helena watched as a humanoid normal infantry unit held a syringe. The man hesitated for a while, but he kept his arm steady. Soon, he was given the shot from the syringe in one of his veins. As soon as it was done, his head and eyes shot up… while his body shook. She was shocked by this. '_What is happening?_' "Lord Rosaimus… is this supposed to happen?" She asked but he told her to be silent so that she would watch. The man was on the ground and he still shook… and suddenly he stopped. It was about half a minute that the shaking happened that he stopped with his body on the ground, unconscious.

The man's eyes were closed, but after a minute… They snapped open, and both had different colors. The right eye was purple and the left was red. When the eyes returned to their natural eye color, the man got on his knees and looked up to smile. "_All hail… Lord Rosaimus!_"

"Amazing…" Rosaimus looked at Helena. "…isn't it?"

Helena smiled and looked at Rosaimus. "It worked! It really worked!" She was happy and jumped up to him as she hugged him.

Rosaimus carried her and noticed she neared her face. "So, love… How do you trust me?"

"No… It's not just trust. I love you, Lord Rosaimus. You're not only strategic… but brilliant." Helena said before she neared her face to his and their lips touched each other's. He kissed back, and they stayed like that for long.

**_*501st base, West Gallia… 0600 hours… Two days after the announcement of Barkhorn's death…*_**

**_*Erica… Her quarters*_**

The young blonde had her eyes looking up while she was lying on the bed. Sighing, she always thought of Gertrude whenever she was alone. As for her personality, it changed little by little, and it's proven after some of the girls saw that her room was finally organized.

**_*Yoshika… Hers and Lynette's quarters…*_**

Yoshika was sitting against the wall while she's tucked in. She looked at Lynette, still sleeping after a long day yesterday. The Fusoan knew that somehow… everything will change.

**_*Perrine… Her quarters*_**

Perrine was already off the bed and she had her back against the wall, still wearing her night gown. She sighed… thinking of whatever would happen to the girls would be the result of Gertrude not being around… either being slowed down of thinking about her too much, or motivated that anyone's lives would cut short and rather doing the best is the best way to be peaceful before one dies.

**_And all three of them thought:_** '_What will happen after Barkhorn is not there for us anymore?_' Yoshika thought as she stood up and she dressed up for the day. Erica sat up on the bed and decided to get off it to start the day. Perrine got off the wall and decided to undress from her night gown to her Gallian uniform.

**_*Mess hall…*_**

And who thought that both Erica and Perrine were sitting next to each other on the same table? Yoshika was cooking the meal for everyone else, and Lynette just arrived to help her out in the kitchen.

Erica's head was laid on the table, while looking at Perrine. "I miss talking to Trudy."

"She's got a lot of discipline… and spirit." Perrine muttered while staring at one place. "There's no doubt it's going to change a lot of us."

The young Karlslander giggled. "You shouldn't worry about anything when it comes to change. I mean… formations change… but we have to make up for the lost comrade, right? Everybody does when they lose a team member."

Perrine looked at Erica who was smiling. The Gallian decided to etch a weak smile. "I hope you're right. Right now, I just want to believe those who don't lie to me. They give me less hope now." She said before turning her head away. '_Damn you… Mio._' She clenched a fist at the name that came to her head. "Damn you." She muttered.

"What?"

Perrine turned to Erica in surprise. "Oh, it's nothing!"

Erica saw Perrine's head turn away. '_Oh… Perrine._' She thought as she decided to get head off the table and stood up. "I'm getting to the kitchen. I'm starving." She said before she left Perrine.

**_*Hallway near Commander's office…*_**

Tyler was walking with his pants, white shirt and shoes on. He was supposed to be on his way to the mess hall when he noticed that he passed the Commander's office. '_I wonder if I checked up on Minna for a while?_' He stopped walking and thought of checking up on her, starting with three knocks on the door. "Commander?"

"_It's open._" Minna's voice came from the other side of the door. He then held the knob, turned it and pushed the door open. He saw Minna was fixing a few papers. He stayed at the door, but she greeted him. "Oh, Fray. Anything you need?"

Tyler smiled. "Good morning, and I'm just checking up on you."

Minna chuckled. "Oh… good morning. I'm sorry if I'm ending up busy for the moment." She said while she got back to fixing papers and bringing out folders. From that time, she never exchanged a glance with him.

"For a while, I needed to tell you the anti-air half tracks are set up well. Its crews are on constant watch for threats."

"And I hope they're not slacking on their job." Minna said coldly. "Last time I checked… they were sleeping during night time."

"They're changing crew members each shift to avoid abuse on their body clocks." He replied before coming in and closing the door behind him. "One other thing. We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Except for shutting people out for a while?"

"You don't know what I'm thinking."

"Is it about Trude?"

Minna heard that name again and slammed the papers she handled on the paper and glared at him. "How many times do I have to say that I'm making sure to forget about that?"

"Yeah, I respect that but…" Tyler had to find the right words first. "What if your attitude's getting a little too cold? You stopped talking to Mio for a while. You two are supposed to be coordinating."

She looked at him with intent and she saw he had sincerity. '_Is he pointing out I changed after what I said to the girls?_' She sighed and tried to relax. "What are you implying?"

"You've been working too hard, avoiding communication… and the only time you needed to talk to any of your subordinates was the time you needed to clear a few things related to their documents and their time in the service. Yoshika was supposed to be sending a letter yesterday. Heck… You ignored her request. What's going on?"

"Nothing." She approached him with a little fury. "You shouldn't worry."

"Look… I'm speaking from experience. I think you're…"

"No... There's no need for your concern so GET OUT!" Minna said and shouted at him. She noticed his eyes were in shock, but he didn't move from his spot. '_What the?! Where did that come from?_' She gasped and realized that she said a little too much and turned her back on him to rest her hands on her desk. She looked down towards her desk and shook her head.

Tyler later heard her sniff and breathed ecstatically. '_Is she… crying?_'

**_*Back in the mess hall…*_**

Perrine was finally served up… but she noticed it was liquid. "Soup?" She muttered before she looked at Yoshika. "Why soup?"

"I figured the weather's getting cold."

"Hm." Perrine looked at the young Fusoan's dish. Then again, Yoshika's dishes wouldn't change even after her transformation. "I suppose I could try." She took the spoon and decided to take some of the soup and she sipped from the sppon. Then she analyzed the taste. '_Wow… it's… good!_' She looked up to Yoshika and raised an eyebrow. "Would you believe if I said it was good?"

Yoshika's eyes were like stars. "WOW! Thank you!"

The Gallian smiled. "Anytime! You know… honestly… your new form's better than the first one. I gotta say… you're kind gorgeous than your first look."

Yoshika sighed. "I thought you'd say that. It's been a while after we last talked."

"Hmph." Perrine smirked at her. "Make sure that form stays… or I'll hate you again."

"Hey!" Yoshika reacted and she decided to head back into the kitchen.

Perrine then saw Erica go back beside her, and saw the Karlslander immediately take in the young Fusoan's breakfast. '_And she's hungry for Yoshika's dishes._' "Whatever." Perrine's thoughts however, turned to a some rage when she saw someone notable to her anger. Mio was finished with her routine and was already in the mess hall. Once the Gallian saw her, she started to look away from her as much as possible.

Mio did her signature laugh, admiring the sight before her. "Early risers seem to make up a good day today! Perrine… you seem to be down. What's wrong?"

Perrine was surprised and looked at Mio. "Oh, nothing Major!"

But Mio something else. She decided to sit across the table and she was in front of the Gallian. "You can tell me."

The Gallian looked at Mio's eyes of trust and she felt she wanted to trust the major, but she remembered that moment again… and was cold again. "Maybe… distant from other ears."

Mio raised an eyebrow. '_She wants a private talk._' She nodded. "1130 hours. At the hangar then, if you're free."

"Thank you. I'm free that time."

"Okay then." Mio got off her seat and decided to get to the kitchen to see what Yoshika's dishes are.

Perrine then noticed that and was surprised. '_Does she know what I feel?_' Then she saw another witch come in. Junko Takei has a serious nature for the meantime, and she went straight to the Gallian with her hands on her waists. '_Lieutenant Takei?_'

"Clostermann… try finishing up on your breakfast. Sorry… but we've got a mission this early."

"Oh… of course, Lieutenant."

"Briefing starts at 15 minutes. I want you to get Bishop and…" Then Takei was thinking. "Is Yoshika free?"

Yoshika then answered from the kitchen. "Lieutenant Takei! Sure count me in."

Then Lynette reacted. "Yoshika, you only had a light breakfast, you know!"

"It's okay, Lynne!" Yoshika winked. "You can count on me not to faint!"

Lynette giggled. "Okay… but just for this time. Next time, be sure to eat up. Come on!" She said before she pulled Yoshika along with little laughs.

**_ *Briefing…*_**

Takei then decided to get the briefing under way.

**_"Under Commander Minna's strict recommendation, witch escorts are needed for the bomber witches to act well. They don't wanna be disturbed in their operation, so it's up to us to eliminate any other element going against them._**

**_"Alright. 4 hours ago, Baltland is getting sketchy information to us that ground forces have started to push southward towards Karlsland and Gallia. I'm sure the rest of you know that Baltland is currently fighting against the neuroi, but it's been some time ground forces have pushed through. Other bases cannot act because there are no other bomber witches posted near there, so we're gonna be doing our part to get our bomb witches safely to the target._**

**_"Okay… their targets are currently a neurified train carrying tanks, and it's armed with anti-air ordnance. The railroad currently goes to Karlsland, so we'll have to catch it fast. Also… Neurified Panzer II tanks were also spotted on the north border of Karlsland, so it's included. We're gonna be escorting not just bomber witches, but ground attack planes like the Orussian Rear-Gunner Modified Ilyushin. We're making sure to cover them… and the witches included. We must make sure their operation does not get a scratch. We make sure they're not harmed… and that's our job. They either fail or make it successful… but our job's to make sure we defend them."_**

Takei finished on explaining the mission details. "Any questions?"

"Just one, ma'am." Perrine said from behind. "So how many bomber witches are we talking about here?"

"The 4th Bombardment Squadron of the Liberion Air Force has given us four witches… meaning there's only one squadron from the bomber witches. They'll take off from West Karlsland together with the Orussian VVS with four Rear-Gunner Modified Ilyushins. The bomber witches will have big striker units unlike ours that are smaller than theirs… so take note that they cannot always make tight turns like we do, and they cannot move as fast as we do. Remember that. They're all carrying heavy ordnance… so don't let your sights wander. You never know that one of theirs may get attacked." Takei explained. "Anything else?" Everyone else then shook their heads. "Alright, we will sortie in one hour. Until then, you have free time, but give some to prepare on what you need. This will be our first bomber escort mission… so I suggest not messing this up. Get me?"

"Yes ma'am!" The witches answered.

"Good. You're all dismissed." Takei said and the girls stood up before saluting.

As soon as the girls were leaving, Perrine was left in the briefing room. Takei noticed it and the Gallian approached. "Lieutenant… I just have to ask…"

"About what?"

"You know… just a comment… about Barkhorn's death…"

Takei raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Yes, I've heard of her. I got no comments… and she's been a good ace in both Karlsland and the 501st. For that, I can commend her.

"However… what concerns me more… is how the hell the neuroi are doing stronger beam attacks."

"Hm?"

"Think about it. Minna's shield was shattered on the amount of beam power there is to damage her shield. She was only in combat for a good ten minutes, but she doesn't get tired unless she feels it. She wasn't tired that time… meaning the neuroi was able to find a way to directly damage the shield. For me… they're getting ahead, and she knows it now." Takei explained. "For now… don't tell her I told you about the details. And since I told you this… be careful of any neuroi you face. I'm getting a lot of reports that neuroi beam attacks have been amplified to a point. Don't always depend on the shield, but on your agility. Anything else?"

Perrine shook her head. "No, thank you."

"Glad to help. You're dismissed." Takei said before Perrine saluted and left the briefing room.

**_*Hangar… 0800 hours…*_**

Shirley was making a striker maintenance on her P-51's and making sure they're in tip-top shape. Thanks to being a mechanic, she's able to tune her own striker. She was able to go past the speed of sound already. A year passed after she found out that her striker was once messed with by Lucchini, she got mad, but at the same time, the way the parts were assemble were enough to get the striker to travel Mach 1, gave Lucchini's trouble a slide.

Perrine came in there to find someone else. She knew she'd find Shirley because she needed to find out a few things, because Shirley is the more updated one when it comes to both aircraft and striker units alike. So, the Gallian stopped by to see the Liberian handle a monkey wrench when she noticed her there. "Yo!"

"Hi, Yeager."

"That again?" Shirley smirked. "What's up?"

"Listen… I need to know some things… about the heavy to ground attack planes. I heard the Ilyushin, and the Me-323 were already equipped with shields. I need to know why, if you know, that is."

Shirley stopped working for a while. "Sure thing!" She stood up and approached Perrine, but then the Gallian stepped back for a reason. "Oh…" The Liberian then noticed she's covered in oil. "Sorry about that. I'll just tell you the short description."

**_"You see… the Ilyushin, starting from its first model, was already slower than the usual Messerschmitt Bf-109 Fighter Plane, the alternate of its striker unit. The Me-323 is also slow like the Ilyushin, although it has four engines. The IL-2 has one, but both have less versatility than the usual fighter aircraft. Recently, I talked to Ghost. It's Tyler's callsign, by the way. He told me that the Deep Science Division is able to put shields on medium to heavy type aircraft, both ground attack and bomber type aircraft. To prevent the aircraft to be destroyed easily, they had to place electronic-type ions all over the aircraft. They're invisible to the naked eye, but can be disrupted by damage. It's placed all over the aircraft at least. It's the pride of the division… and they've picked all of that technology from the neuroi. I'm sure the neuroi must have learned it by now… but at least we have way to make sure our planes do its jobs well. It slowly regenerates after a while, but slower if the plane's bigger. So the smaller the plane, the faster the regeneration but has less effectiveness in defense. And the bigger it is, the more damage it takes and the slower it regenerates._**

**_"So basically, the shields are only for medium to heavy ground attack and bomber planes only."_**

Perrine nodded at this and understood. "Thanks for the details, Shirley."

"Anytime! Why'd you ask anyway?"

"Oh… Uh…" Perrine had to think. "I was just curious. That big Gigant was actually taking that much damage before during our last mission. I'm impressed its shields were strong. You said its got something to do with its size, right?"

Shirley sighed. "Yeah. But I wonder if the DSD could make it stronger? Maybe warfare would be better like that?"

"Yeah… but we can't push it."

"I couldn't agree more." Shirley said before going back to her striker to continue tuning it.

Perrine sighed before she turned around but was surprised to see Mio. "M-major?!"

"Since you have a mission… we can start off with our conversation before you go." Mio said. "After all…" She sighed. "…it's about me, isn't it?"

The two of them walked out the hangar and onto the runway, near the sides where they could see the shore. Then Mio spoke up. "Look… I know it's been a while, but I know it's about me."

Perrine then looked at Mio, still looking forward. "How do you know?"

"You can't really be the one who would hide your feelings, you know." Mio replied and the Gallian already knew who 'spilled it' and it was Erica.

'_Damn you, Erica! I told the story to you, and I thought you don't remember anymore._'

"Look… I'm sorry if I didn't tell you but…"

"It was about Barkhorn, our ally!" Perrine said before she stopped. Mio stopped as well. "She's not only our ally… but our friend, and family… and you chose to lie to me there?! Why?!"

Mio had to make a statement before Perrine would think wrongly. "I had to keep it from you… because I'm not the right person to tell you."

"So… Minna was the one who spoke up. Damn right, she did… but don't you trust me?!"

"You're not the one I would trust to keep confidential information." Mio firmly stated. "What's more is… you easily make yourself vulnerable by…"

"…being the storyteller?! But that's a different side of me!"

"It's still the same damn thing!" Mio snapped back to try breaking it up. They had a short pause and Perrine looked at Mio… like she was disgusted. "Perrine..."

"You always watch me train while trying to become someone better the time we've been together from the period you've accepted me in the 501st! You watched me battle… but didn't you know I also dedicate it to someone else besides my country?!"

"Perrine…"

"Don't you know that I always wanted to join you every time you were free, just to get your attention every now and then?"

"Perrine…"

"And every time I see you train… didn't you know I watch you at the sidelines?! I even watched you secretly behind some crates while you sparred with Yoshika two days ago! I don't have a problem with Yoshika anymore… and I don't have a problem with you but… but…" Perrine couldn't say it straight.

Mio had to look the Gallian take off her glasses and shed tears. This is one feeling that caught Mio by surprise. '_I didn't even know there was this side of Perrine. She's… really watching me? It's like…_' She then saw the Gallian bend and sit down to tuck herself in. '_…she has a crush on me?_' Mio's face has gone red from this thought and she shook her head just to let it go away, but she still felt the tears from the Gallian. '_It's… just not right…_' "Perrine… get up."

Perrine had to stand up thanks to the major's voice and looked at her before she tried drying her tears. "I-I'm sorry… it's…"

"No." Mio said. "Actually… I'm the one who is."

Perrine's eyes widened as she looked at Mio's sincerity reached her. "Wait… what?" Somehow, the Gallian didn't expect the Fuso major say those words.

"Listen to me… I didn't trust you before because I thought… you were stalking me. Tell me… were you willing to do everything for me when I tell you to…"

"Yes!"

"Would you lend me your ears then?"

"Of course." Perrine even put her ear towards Mio's mouth just for the major to whisper.

'_She wants me to whisper in her ear?_' Mio's face was red and she obviously felt a little uncomfortable. '_Okay then._' She neared her mouth to Perrine's ear. "I wanna ask you something. Did you have a crush on me?"

Perrine smiled at this and she was getting excited. '_Oh! This is the moment I was waiting for!_' "Yes!"

Mio knew that this has gone for a little too long on her charade. "If that's the case… I WON'T HAVE IT!"

The Gallian felt herself shatter like glass, keeping still while she fell on her back. In the end, she fainted for she thought that Mio wanted to confess something. '_What the hell was I thinking of taking advantage of this?_'

"Hmph." Mio snorted before walking away from the mess. '_And I thought she wanted to talk like we're friends. I've done my part in seeing this through._' She thought as she left the fainted Gallian at the side of the runway…

**_*Tyler's quarters… 0913 hours…*_**

He was using a portable suitcase radio he has with him to contact the Deep Science Division… he finally got an answer.

**_[Eagle responding. Nice to hear from you, Ghost. How are things doing?]_**

**_Everything's A-Ok. And the war effort?_**

**_[Not doing well in Baltland. After some time, neuroi were able to take over a few cities. Soon, they're gonna be massing up on the air bases again. It'll be under enemy territory unless an effective counter-attack can be made.]_**

**_What about our jet squadrons?_**

**_[I don't think it's necessary for the meantime. For some reason… only Baltland is heavily under attack now. Karlsland has its own problems with neuroi… but it seems that no neuroi reinforcements were coming in.]_**

**_Wait, what?_**

**_[We've felt this difference and somehow it started around three days ago.]_**

'_Three days?_' Tyler thought. '_That's cutting it too close after we've rescued Commander Minna._'

**_Got a beat on their strategy yet?_**

**_[Not yet, but if it's considered a shortage on their forces… we can't be sure that we'll have advantage unless we get a sure sight of it.]_**

**_I see._**

**_[For the meantime… a scheduled flight is arranged for you towards Romagna.]_**

**_Romagna?_**

**_[For exactly ten minutes, we've lost contact with them, then they've gone back on responding. The simple DSD branch there is vulnerable as it doesn't have that much security. We want you to check it out if something has happened. Everything that you need is on the plane that's going to pick you up. You'll be back in West Gallia when you're done.]_**

**_Of course. I'll see what I can find. But… why me?_**

**_[The first thing we need is an agent to personally check out the branches if there is anything wrong. We placed you in Europe because of the intense fighting there, and we can't take chances our branches will be discovered. I'm only reminding you.]_**

**_I understand._**

**_[Good. I've already informed Commander Wilcke about the situation and she's arranged your flight to Romagna. It is scheduled to arrive at 1200 hours. Good luck, Ghost.]_**

**_Won't fail on this. Ghost out._**

He turned off the radio and he heard a knock. He packed his portable suitcase radio and closed it before going to the door and opening it. It was Commander Minna herself. "Fray… General Patton just contacted me."

Fray then opened the door wide. "From the Liberion Special Army Forces, huh? I thought so. So he told you about it?"

"Yup. So… you're gonna doing some inspecting, I heard."

"I gotta check out things over there if they're okay. Romagna is the least defended. At least I gotta try to put up a good face and tell'em command's checking on their asses."

"True." Minna then came in and closed the door behind her, then locked. "Can I… talk to you about something?"

This had him curious. '_Is she gonna make up, or is this something else?_' "Over there." He motioned her to sit on the bed, and eventually, they were sitting next to each other. "Look… if this was about what happened early morning, you can forget it. I told you to move on."

"Yeah, but…" Minna wanted to say it, but can't. '_This is embarassing._' "You see… even if I wanted to move on… Well… Barkhorn's more than a friend… actually." Her face then blushed in red.

Fray's eyes widened. "Wait… you're not saying…?"

Minna looked down, like she's shameful. "Yes." Then she looked up at him again. "I had a relationship with her."

Tyler sighed at this. '_Natural._' "For how long?"

"It was only for a few months."

"And who else knows?"

"We even had to keep this from Erica."

"I see. So nobody else but me? But why are you telling me?"

Minna glanced away from his eyes. "I thought I'd tell you… because I wanna be happy."

Fray's jaw dropped. '_Wait… this is… What the?!_' "M-Min…?" '_This is unbelievably awkward._' Then he shook his head to brush those thoughts off. "That's it?"

"Yeah."

"How do you want to be happy anyway?"

"With someone, perhaps."

"And you chose to tell me because…?"

Minna had second thoughts. '_I hope he doesn't see me as weird, although this moment is. But I trust he'll understand._' "What would you feel if I told you that… I liked you?"

Fray then knew Minna had to get strength out for this. '_Whoa… this is…_' Somehow… Fray's mind started to go to all places, but he had a blank emotion, with his eyes still fixed on the Wing Commander. He had his history with only one woman in his life.

There was a time that he failed to protect his own girlfriend during their time together in East Gallia. That place could still get attacked by neuroi, but the two of them decided it didn't matter, as long as they both help others after helping themselves to be happy. One night while they were unpacking donations from different Gallians around to be transported to Karlsland, neuroi have attacked the camp. He went to provide cover for an injured person. At that time, he was still in the Liberion Special Army Forces, while her girlfriend was a former witch. They both had guns to cover others for escaping.

While he was covering the escape of someone injured his girlfriend was retrieving important intelligence that could help out. Part of her job was getting intel about the neuroi… and she didn't even tell his boyfriend who she's working for. When they were about to escape, he was trying to find her. She found her inside a tent that belonged to military staff supposedly tasked to guard all the volunteers. He was outside and he was about to get in there to support her when suddenly an air assault neuroi attacked with a beam to the tent. His eyes widened and he ran faster to the tent, only to find it on fire.

**_*FLASHBACK…*_**

**_*East Gallia… Camp…2149 hours…*_**

The tent she's in is on fire and she knew she has what she needs. Holding the leather skinned briefcase, she knew she must get it out, but the entrance is blocked. The grass from underneath already was catching the flames in the tent, and she can't get out. The tent was about to fall on top of her, but she needed to get the intel out. "ARYA!" Tyler shouted out from outside the tent.

Arya then looked to one side, and there were some fuel containers catching fire. She asked herself what she should do. If he gets in there with her, he'll be killed with her. "TYLER! CATCH!" '_Forgive me… Tyler._' She then threw the leather skinned briefcase out through the fiery entrance.

He saw the briefcase thrown from the entrance and took it. Before he asked himself what it was, he wasted no chance and he ran towards the fire.

Time slowed down and Arya already knew she'll be killed, and thus omitted her last words. "Thank you… Tyler." She said those words before the fuel containers caught fire and the fire spread to where she stood. She felt her skin burn and screamed, and she knelt to make sure she is cushioned if she falls to the ground. The intense heat was burning her whole, and the last image she saw was the fire about to blur from her eyes. She weakened, and finally burn until her vision went blank.

He saw the tent was engulfed in flames until the whole tent was burned, with her in it. "ARYA!" He couldn't get in because he already knows that Arya was there… trying to save something that seemed too important than her life is.

**_*End of Flashback.*_**

"Thanks for telling me." Tyler said. "But… to be honest I'm not good with women." He chuckled, before falling silent and he glanced away from her eyes.

But Minna already knew there that those eyes didn't just tell he's bad with women. "I already know it's not about women." She sincerely said. "I can already see that."

His eyes met hers when she said those words. "What do you know?"

"Those eyes are of regret. Those eyes were once full of life and you've seen happiness, but when you said you weren't good with women, those eyes appeared like it was sad." Minna explained. "There's more to the story, is there?"

Tyler stood up. "I'm sorry for taking up your time." He walked away just to sense Minna stood up.

"Wait!" Minna said before he stopped. "And I know that gesture of walking out!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" Tyler asked with exclamation before he glared at her. "Heck… I could bet you never saw death like I did!"

"Then you've lost that bet!" Minna snapped back. Suddenly she realized something. "Wait… Seeing death like I did?" Minna's emotion of rage disappeared and she was curious.

He then shook his head. "Look… I don't need this…"

"But I do!" Minna replied with a tear falling from her left eye. "You don't know how hard it was when I saw Barkhorn die!"

"Oh, I don't know?!" Tyler approached her slowly. "There was a time years ago that I lost my girlfriend in a fire when the neuroi attacked our camp! I had to watch her get engulfed in flames just to save what's more important than her life… and that's intel about the neuroi, all in a fucking briefcase that I thought was never going to be used!" Tyler said with his angered tone, but then he calmed down. "The real sarcasm of it, is that it contained what was possible to make the ion shields of medium to heavy type planes… used today."

He sighed before continuing. "Duty over your life… Do you understand?"

"Yes. Barkhorn understood more." Minna said as she neared her face. "She died to protect me."

"And my girl protected what could save time in taking out a good amount from our enemy, just to try winning us the war." Tyler replied with that counter-statement. "A month later after giving the intel, a secret division representative came to my doorstep in Liberion to recruit me, as thanks to recovering what was very important to them. I agreed to join in her memory. I had to honor her memory." He stepped back. "I can't ruin that honor."

Minna shook her head gently and he looked at him. "It's not about honoring one's memory. It's about doing what's right for yourself. She'd want you to be happy, and Trude would have wanted the same for me."

Fray was taken aback by this. Both of them lost their loved ones and were leveled. '_Is she serious?_' He looked down is despair. "I don't wanna lose people important to me."

"I'd rather grow seeing it to the end anyway, even if it meant losing people to go against fate." Minna explained. "At least you know me now, Tyler, and I know you as well." She said before she walked towards the door and past him without passing a parting glance. She opened the door the closed it behind her. She walked at the hallway before encountering Yoshika who was one her way to Tyler's quarters.

"Oh, commander!" Yoshika happily greeted Minna, only to be ignored as the commander kept walking. She then noticed that Minna was walking as if she would avoid showing emotions. '_What's happened to her?_'

**_*Commander's office…*_**

Minna closed the door behind her and walked to her desk, in which almost nothing except her pen container was there. She sat on the chair behind it and clasped her hands together before closing her eyes tightly and thinking about Gertrude. Once again, she broke down after the memories came back to her once again. '_Gertrude…_' She thought she put her head down and started to cry.

**_*Inside a C-47 Douglas Skytrain… 1208 hours…*_**

The plane was on the runway and it was about to leave. Tyler was wearing his lucky blue jacket and derby hat and seated at a seat next to a window before seeing Minna in the plane's sendoff. '_Maybe I'll understand once I try loosening up… but I have to keep this going. Arya's the next best thing to making my life worth it… and this war's not over yet. I just can't lose someone too close in a flash. I'm sorry… Minna._' He thought of this before the engines roared and he braced himself.

As Minna saw the plane taking off, she knows then that Tyler didn't want to hurt anyone, but she didn't want to hurt him. '_Tyler… it's not about honoring her memory, but about being happy for yourself afterwards. I hope you understand what it means._' She made a smile afterwards. "I know you'll understand." She said before she saw a squadron of witches return it was Junko Takei taking along Perrine, Yoshika and Lynette. She waved at them to welcoming them back on the base. '_Things will be okay, Tyler. You'll come to think of it, and I know you will. One way or another, you'll be happy. I just hope you listen._'


	9. Battle to the Death

_**Me: Gosh! Sorry for the long wait! It took too long.**_

_**Francie: You can say that again!**_

_**Me: WAAAAH! Wait a minute... Francie Gerard from the Wight Detachment? Wait... what are you...?**_

_**Francie: So you know, I've been thinking... maybe I wanna join up on the 501st! For a reason, they're more exposed to the neuroi and even destroyed a hive! I want... IN!**_

_**Me: Whoa, whoa... wait a minute!**_

_**Francie: What? You already wrote something that could make things interesting and you can't invite me in? That's not fair, dude.**_

_**Me: Okay, quit with the "dude" and maybe I'll try to write something about you. Firstly, I haven't researched about you... and you can't even be found on the Strike Witches wiki.**_

_**Francie: THEN READ THE COMIC BOOK! Remember that I was there! Hello?!**_

_**Me: (sighs) Fine. I'll read it again. The reason why I even included characters from the Wight Detachment was because I read about you guys. Both the 501st and the Wight Detachment were awesome in Europe.**_

_**Francie: See? At least that's motivation!**_

_**Me: You can freaking say that again.**_

_**Francie: Okay... you're starting to sound like...**_

_**Me: You know, I kinda like Perrine better than...**_

_**Francie: (boiling up) Don't... Say... It...**_

_**Me: Shirley!**_

_**Francie: (hits author with a frying pan in the head... again) That's for Shirley!**_

_**Me: De...ja... freaking vu... (faints)**_

_**Francie: What the?! You! Reader! What are you doing here? Read Chapter 8, will ya?! By the way... he had to update a little. He's found typos.**_

_**Me: Yeah... typos... rule...**_

_**Francie: (hits author with the frying pan again) Now... back to that subject!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_***Flashback…2 hours ago…***_

_***Emergency Briefing…***_

Patton was represented in front of the 64th DSD Fighter Wing to explain the details of the briefing.

"_**Girls, questions will come later if ever I'm going to require them, because we have a bit of a situation. About 7 minutes ago, 1414 hours, the 4**__**th**__** Bombardment Squadron consisting of only four witches took off from the Venezian North Post base in Romagna. As of today, their actions have been considered violation on multiple codes and two of which is insubordination and taking off without assignments put to them. As for the reasons why… we can't tell as we tried hailing them through different frequencies with no progress at all.**_

"_**Their last heading was north-northwest going to Gallia and Britannia before we permanently lost contact. For some reason… they've got jammers on them to prevent any communication coming through them, preventing them to hear any other voices except their own and the squadron. Their objective is unknown, but one of the officers have reported that they never replied to any of the staff stopping them from taking off from Venezia.**_

"_**Ladies, your task is to go to the same heading they used and try to cut them off. Bring them back to base safely and we'll make sure they get disciplinary action."**_

"Any questions?" Patton asked the squadron members.

"General…" Jeanette, Wing Commander of the fighter wing responded. "…What happened way before they got to the hangar where their striker units were anyway?"

The general sighed. "You'd probably understand that those girls are always together. Their objective may be unclear, but they were not responding to any social behaviors, or in fact, any conversation at all."

"Huh? It doesn't make any sense."

"You can put it like they're in a trance of a sort. It started yesterday when they were in the mess hall. They responded to questions asked by military officers about their concerns, but not towards their other acquaintances in Venezia."

"Hypnotism, perhaps?"

"No. If they were hypnotized, they could have been snapped out of their own trance by snaps or anything like it. It's something else."

"Urgh…" Jeanette groaned. '_This is bad. The bomber witches are more vulnerable to the neuroi. What are they doing anyway? Running away? If they did, they could at least tell their superiors that they quit… or something._' "Thanks. That's all."

"Alright, any others?" Patton asked the rest of them and no further response was heard. "Alright good. You'll sortie in five minutes! Get your head in the game and bring our girls back! Dismissed!"

"Thank you, sir!" All other witches stood up and saluted the general.

_***End of Flashback…***_

_***In the middle of the ocean en route to Asia… 1518 hours…***_

The 64th DSD Fighter Squadron composed of the sisters Reese, Hayley Dalton and another witch, were flying at 4,500 feet with their jet strikers, in search of the bomber witches while holding their respective weapons. Jeanette wondered why the hell the bomber witches suddenly took off from Venezia without being given a set of instructions. This is all sounds too familiar to her, but she couldn't immediately put out what those four witches would do. '_Maybe they'd attack an airbase? If that's the case… I better hurry. If this heading is right… we'll lead ourselves toward the 501__st__ base in West Gallia._' "Ladies… stat report!"

"Nothing on me, commander." Dalton replied.

"Nothin' unusual, sis!" Billy replied.

"Still no sign, commander. Just the wide ocean." The witch making the fourth in the squadron said while looked around. She had curly brown hair and was wearing glasses over her maroon-colored eyes, and has a height of 5 feet 11 inches. She carried a prototype AR-15 Blackrifle, which she used as a test for a carbine company.

"Acknowledged, Jenkins." Jeanette said with a sigh. "Ladies… let's open for a moment. Why do you think the witches were acting weird?"

Billy decided to speak first. "Maybe it's because they're heartbroken?"

Jeanette chuckled for that. "Wish I'd tell you were right, but even I don't have a romantic lifestyle. That ain't it."

Billy was getting worried. "Geli is on that squadron."

"So? Angie's gonna survive this, if she didn't mean to do it. I mean, she's the third of that flight. She stays behind her leader, which is what I'm sure of."

"But what if they wanna do a coup?"

"Then they should do it in front of their superiors, silly!" Jeanette looked at her younger sister. "This is negligence of duty… not a coup."

"Oh. Maybe they're doing a coup, or another thing but…" Billy abruptly stopped as she saw four figures with striker units appear in front of them. "Sis! There they are!"

Jeanette looked forward and her eyes widened. '_Finally._' "Girls, hover!" Soon, the squadron hovered with their strikers pushing upwards while lowering their throttle to talk to the bomber witches. Jeanette noticed that their strikers had 4 propellars each unit, signifying it needed greater thrust to carry ordnances. What's more is… the bomber witches didn't carry weapons, leaving them unarmed. She hovered forward and went close to an ebony-skinned witch. "Brandi, what were you all thinking? Didn't you know Command was worrying about you?"

Brandi crossed her arms. "Don't care, bitch."

Jeanette was surprised of the of the response, and she responded with a little rage in her system. "I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I suggest you stand down."

"What if I can't?" Brandi chuckled. "It's not like I care about you."

"Just shut up and come home with us!" Jeanette's voice came with strength.

Billy noticed that Geli, a witch from the 4th was glaring at the night witch. '_Geli's looking at me like she's upset of something… or she's opposed to us. What is really going on?_' Billy noticed that Geli was going behind the squadron leader, and something was going on, and Billy new it. '_Oh shit!_' Billy immediately hovered in front of Jeanette before seeing the tranced Geli raised altitude. "LOOK OUT!" Billy saw Geli put her hands forward with her hands glowing red before firing the beam, only to hit Billy's shield hard.

Jeanette gritted her teeth. "Neuroi beam?! You asked for it! Girls… surround them!" And soon, the fighter wing had their MG weapons aiming at all four of the bomber witches squadron. Even Jeanette had to aim hers directly at Brandi, the squadron's leader. "Why?! Did you make a deal with the neuroi?"

"Did I say that?" Brandi chuckled. "Actually, it's better. I was given their power! And hey… maybe they're right about the 'freedom is a lie' thing after all! The government is just controlling us and you know it!"

"That's a lie!"

"No… Actually… it's better you join up! We'll be one big happy family!" Brandi laughed.

Jeanette looked at the laughing squadron leader. '_Something's not right!_'

"We're wasting our time here." Ladies… let's vanish! Enjoy your last minutes, bitches!" Brandi said before her other squadron mates disappeared into thin air with reflector type camouflage.

Jeanette was more shocked that the witches disappeared and they were looking around for them. '_Where the heck are they?!_'

Billy's antannae appeared and it turned red. '_Threats? Neuroi?!_' "Sis… we got company!"

"Shit! It's a trap!" Dalton looked around and spotted 27 aerial assault neuroi units coming at them from different directions. "Commander… they're all over!"

"Fine. I got no plans for the night, so I suggest we find land and fast. Ladies… we'll continue northwest! We gotta get assistance from the 501st! DIVE NOW!" Jeanette said before she dove downwards followed closely by her squadmates. Soon, the neuroi were following them while attaking the girls with laser beams. The witches were about to be overwhelmed in the number of assault neuroi that were chasing them. "Sis! Call up the 501st! We need their help… AND FAST!"

_***501**__**st**__** base, West Gallia…***_

The whole base heard the air raid siren. Minna ran out of her office. Mio and Yoshika ran from the runway to the hangar. Perrine, Erica, and Lucchini were running from their dorms. Erica was running from the War Office. Takei Junko herself dropped her papers and started to hasten to the hangar. Eila gently put her tarot cards down and had a determined face before heading to the hangar, leaving behind Sanya to sleep. Lynette saw the rest and ran to where they were going.

The witches then arrived in the hangar with Laura coming in last. Minna and Mio were in front of the others. "Listen up!" Minna spoke up. "We're gonna be supporting the 64th Deep Science Division Fighter Wing. They're the Derby Witches, who helped us out during that freak attack at Magdeburg back at Karlsland. Erica and I owe them gratitude… but this will be more than just gratitude. They're under attack by neuroi. For all we know, they're suffering already… so let's make this quick! Mount your strikers!" The witches have mounted their strikers before the engines roared to life. Minna was first to accelerate and the rest followed. Soon, they were heading south, hoping they could still see the Derby Witches holding out well.

In the war office, Amelie and Wilma were looking at the radar. The Britannian herself was looking through her binoculars the sight of the 501st getting farther away and turning to dots. '_Be careful, Lynette._' Wilma thought before turning to Amelie. "Is everything in place?"

"Yeah." Amelie calmly said. "The base is ready for anything!"

"I hope so. The last thing we need is a freak attack on the base." Wilma chuckled. "Anyway… let's keep a sharp eye. We'll be hearing radio chatter, so don't forget to analyze."

Amelie winked. "Of course!" She said before putting on a headset connected to the radio. "The frequencies are open to all kinds. I'm just hearing chatter about neuroi being too many to handle."

"It must belong to the Derby Witches." Wilma sighed. "I just heard over from Minna that there are four of those witches against more than 20 if I'm right."

"More than twenty neuroi?!" Amelie exclaimed. "That's overkill!"

"You don't know half of it. Apparently they're just aerial assault neuroi. There's not much to worry, but they still pack a punch than the recon units. If they're given support by the Strike Witches, they at least stand a chance against the bastards."

"Well said." Amelie giggled. "By the way… how many witches took off?"

"Well… The major, Commander Minna, Yoshika and Lynette, Lucchini, Laura, Erica, Perrine, Eila, and Junko Takei; And they make up 10 witches. Shirley was left behind with us."

And as if on cue, Shirley came in. "Hey, Yo!" The captain said and smiled at Wilma. "How are things?"

Wilma nodded. "Doing well, at least."

"Shush!" Amelie said as she listened closely. Witches were heard on the radio chatter!

"_**Here they come, sis!"**_

"_**This is Commander Minna coming in to… WHOA!"**_

"_**I got your back! All groupings, split up!"**_

The rest of the radio chatter was about the battles, and so far, the neuroi were being pushed back. Shirley was getting relieved. Jeneatte was another close friend of Shirley. '_Besides Jeanette… I miss Vicky already. Too bad she had to go._' Shirley thought. "Wilma… got a sec?"

"What is it?" Wilma asked.

"You know… what if the neuroi are getting a workout on this instead of getting defeated?"

"What do you mean?"

"There are many neuroi taking on the witches. There were once four of them, and now add ten and that makes 14 witches to take on the neuroi. What's the first thing the neuroi would do just to win? You know… Lynette and Yoshika were once left with Barkhorn and Minna to take out a missile neuroi, because the first threat was a distraction."

"But what about the neuroi now?" Wilma asked in confusion but then gasped. "Wait a minute… they're still a distraction even as threats!"

While the two were talking to Amelie, she was listening to radio chatter just before four new blips came on the radar from long distance. '_They suddenly appeared? That doesn't feel right._' "Hey guys, take a look at this!" Wilma and Shirley then looked at the radar. "From the looks of it, witches have suddenly appeared on the radar."

"Huh?" Shirley was the one most confused. "That doesn't make sense. Amelie, hail them."

"Roger." Amelie said before she picked up the microphone and operated it with the radio.

_**Unidentified units, this is Tower Strike. Please come in.**_

_**[This is Captain Brandi Fern from the 4**__**th**__** Bombardment Squadron! Nice to hear from you! We're requesting to do a flyby around the base.]**_

Amelie was rather a little surprised. '_A flyby?_'

_**Fern, this is a little sudden. We haven't received any memos about missions near our area. What are your intentions?**_

Brandi sighed on the radio. _**[Fine. Let's do it the hard way then.] **_But before Amelie could wonder what it meant, an explosion was heard from outside the war office, somewhere at the runway.

Shirley was the one to first look at the window and the attack clearly came from a neuroi laser beam. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Then, she saw some witches fly by with their heavy ordnance striker units. '_Wait… they're… bomber witches!_' As she thought of it, she saw more explosions, but it seemed that the bomber witches were up high dropping bombs at different locations of the base. The castle was getting hit, but it's strong against heavy ordnance. Other bombs reached the Anti-air half tracks easily destroying them. Then there were AA emplacements firing on the air threats, but were destroyed due to the bombs as well. "DAMN IT! Why the hell are they bombing our base? Those are witches for crying out loud!"

Wilma was getting pissed that nothing was done and decided to storm out when Shirley stopped her. The Brit glared at the Liberian. "Shirley!"

"Listen to me! You can't fly a striker!"

Wilma waved Shirley's hand away. "Damn it… we can't let them go! We gotta find out why they're doing this!"

"You go out there… you got no shields! You'll be killed!"

"I don't care! We have to do something!" Wilma said before she quickly turned her back and ran out of the office.

"WILMA!" Shirley shouted before turning back to Amelie. "I have a communicator and so does she. Keep contact with us and tell us where the blips are headed in case they run. Contact the others and tell them the base is under attack. Do it!"

"Right!" Amelie said before Shirley ran after Wilma.

_**Everyone! This is Tower Strike to all available allied units! The base is under heavy attack! I repeat! The base is under heavy attack!**_

_***Ocean airspace…***_

Minna was shocked to hear the broadcast coming from home…

_**[We're requesting all units to return to base once you're free from fighting any threats! We're taking a serious beating and we need help now!]**_ Amelie's voice sounded like panic, and this told Minna to immediately pull back. Seeing only 7 neuroi… she decided to take a party.

"Major!" Minna shouted out to her who just defeated a neuroi. "Take Miyafuji and Bishop with you! We're going back to base."

"Miyafuji! Bishop! Get over here! We need to get to base now!" Mio ordered and Yoshika came to them.

"I heard! Let's give them a new hole!" Yoshika said with determination before the three of them immediately flew back to the base.

"I heard the base was under attack!" Lynette said. "Looks like we were facing a decoy threat all along!"

_**[This is Tower Strike! I acknowledged that you'll be arriving with the major, Bishop and Miyafuji. Targets are NOT neuroi. There are bomber witches damaging our base! I repeat… we're dealing with some killer bomber witches!]**_

Minna was more scared. "W-what?!"

"No…" Lynette muttered.

Yoshika then asked. "Why are bomber witches doing this?!"

Mio gritted her teeth to the realization. "They made a deal with the neuroi. Looks like we've been more than outsmarted. Even witches wanted to follow the neuroi? What did they sign up in the military for?!"

"Mio… shut it for a moment while I think!" Minna snapped at Mio and decided to be drowned in her thoughts. The major was surprised Minna was somehow stressed with the situation more than ever. Bomber witches were attacking the base, and their motives are more than a recipe for a simple defection, but a sign of no mercy and forced betrayal. '_This isn't right! Why would they betray us at a time like this?! They're witches and they're guardians of this world once they're called to protect. It was from the beginning that they vanquished threats like these… but now… betrayal? How the hell would a witch betray mankind?_'

_**[Commander!]**_ Perrine's voice rang on their communicators. The Gallian was then right behind the four witches.

Minna looked back to see Perrine with them. "What are you doing?! What about the neuroi threats?!"

"Look… they told me to come with you!"

"Who?!"

"Commander Jeanette herself!" Perrine said. "Commander, I think I know why the witches are acting up!"

"Enlighten us then!" Minna replied and Perrine started to explain.

"Captain Brandi Fern was once hit with a beam, but it's not a red one." Perrine explains. "It's actually a purple beam. It penetrated her shield instantly, but only one Flying Goblet had this attack and not the rest. She was hit badly, but it's a good thing she didn't sustain anymore damage. Right after the mission, I heard she was turned in sick, which didn't make any sense."

Minna was somehow starting to understand and remembered a piece of history. "Of course! There was once a time when a Fuso witch was attacked with a purple beam back in 1939. Her immune systems were reported to be losing its integrity, which is the reason she was sick. Someone is trying to make an influence on the minds of the witches while they're sick. It never happened to the one in 1939… so I bet someone put a shot on Fern. Whatever it is… it's able to turn their minds into a dummy for hire. It's obvious that formula of a sort was administered from the medical facility Fern was in."

"I get it." Perrine nodded. "But what about her other teammates? They were never hit with the purple beam!"

"She must have found a way to infect them with the sickness… or maybe the same formula must have been inserted to her squad mates once they were still healthy."

"It could be one step or a direct one, Commander." Bishop commented.

"It's the same, Bishop. All four of them are under the neuroi's control!" Minna said before she has visual of land and the base. "Mio, scan for signatures… now!"

"On it." Mio nodded and she lifted her eye patch before seeing a sight. "Oh my… The signatures confirm there are bomb witches on the ground, and they're conscious. Then there's a witch on the ground… and her life sign is fading."

Lynette then rushed forward when she saw the silver hair from one of the witches on the ground, beside Shirley who was there crying. "No… NO!"

_***6 minutes ago…***_

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Brandi laughed as she released a neuroi beam from her hands to some of the vehicles on the base. "This is exhilirating! Girls… let's show our true eyes!" She closed her eyes… and as she opened them, her right eye was purple and her left was red. She smiled as she hovered looking at the destruction on the base. "And I thought that the power wasn't worth it. It feels… great!"

"I love it!" One witch from her squadron commented.

"True that!"

"I'm all for the neuroi!"

The three witches were all for the neuroi, and most especially Brandi, who was most influenced by the poison in her mind. "Soon… all others will find the neuroi are the most helpful! They'll not just give power… but gosh… I never knew they'd give us pride in this! I hope the others open their eyes."

"IN YOUR FUCKING DREAMS!" A Britannian silverette aerial witch came in carrying her Browning MG, then glaring at Brandi while hovering. "You… betrayed us!"

"Aww… A Britannian who's got talk but no walk." Brandi made that tone while putting her arms on her waists. "You could join us, you know. Then we'll just forget what you said. Besides… you're useless without your shield, so rather join us to be even."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Wilma exclaimed before aiming her weapon at the captain of the squadron. "I don't know your deal… but you've killed people down there. That's good enough a reason for me to shove a bullet in your damn head!"

"It doesn't have to be that way, you know."

"I'd rather have it hard than easy!" Wilma said sticking to her answer of despising the neuroi-influenced witches. "You're for the neuroi… and I'll make you pay!"

"Hmph. Of course you'll do that. Girls… crush her." Brandi said before her squadron aimed their hands on her with their red hands glowing ready to release its beams. "You should be thankful we gave you a chance. But let one slip and it'll cost you. In this case… YOUR LIFE!"

"YOU TALK TOO MUCH!" Shirley said from afar before she loosed rounds at the influenced witches before deploying their shields. She hovered beside Wilma and kept firing to scramble to witches. When she stopped, she looked at Wilma. "You better have a good explanation."

"SHIRLEY!" Wilma snapped back. "The two of us are better than just one. So we'll need to do this together!"

"Hmph." Shirley snorted. "When we're done, I'll kill you."

"Try." Wilma said before she saw the bomber witches coming back to them. "We gotta shoot their strikers instead. Taking a witch's life is more than a bad idea. I'm sorry if I was here and…"

"No, I get it." Shirley said before nodding. "Lead the way!" Wilma smiled before she sped ahead with the Liberian following. Wilma found one witch ahead of her firing laser beams at her. "You're going down!"

"I'm taking a left and you yourself as bait!" The Liberian shouted before splitting to go left. Wilma then started distract the witch by pulling up. Charlotte found a shot and she fired her Browning MG. She was able to hit the striker unit of the witch and she started to lose speed. '_A good shot to the engine._' She smiled before the witch started to fall. '_I better catch her!_'

The witch was about to hit the ground before Shirley caught her. She eventually put her down, but when the witch attempted to attack, the Liberian punched the witch, knocking her out before snorting.

Wilma was doing a good job, but it's rather an understatement as her agility kept her going to avoid the neuroi beams. Being as close as possible to another witch whenever another witch comes after her, she eventually took out one with her machine gun, shooting down her engine before the witch eventually glided down, not to fly again. '_Two down… two to go!_'

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Brandi shouted while she fired multiple beams at her. The Britannian tried to further her distance from the neuroi-influenced captain, and they ended up flying low through the fires of the base. "YOU'RE NOT MOVING AWAY FROM ME!"

Wilma rolled to try avoiding Brandi's beams. '_Damn it… I gotta counter and try something or I'll get hit!_' But then she had an idea. '_It's my best shot… but if not… at least I tried!_' "For Lynette!" And so she immediately pulled up and stressed her engines to roar suddenly before her body flipped. Time slowed down as she saw Brandi past her. She aimed her machine gun that could hit her back, but Brandi in that slow time looked at her facing left, making sure her red left eye catches the Britannian's tactic. Finally, Wilma released her rounds. The bullets traveled from that barrel and made sure to get to Brandi… but the captain already deployed her shield. '_Damn… with her back too!_' Wilma knew too late that the captain can deploy shields with her back, which was rare. '_I tried…_'

Brandi rolled with her hands forward and glowing red. "Not good enough!" The red beam was released and it entered the left side of Wilma's chest, eventually going out through her shoulder.

Time moved normally as Shirley finally shot the engines of another witch when she saw Wilma shot by a red beam to her chest. '_No, no!_' "WILMA!" Shirley's desperation to end the battle had escalated when she saw the neuroi-influenced witch remaining. "Brandi!" And instead of using her usual acceleration to boost her speed, she did something unexpected. "SUPERSONIC!" With her sudden rush of magic power going into her striker, she then braced herself before she was able to accelerate so suddenly into Mach 1 by tenth of a second. She immediately dropped her machine gun when she saw Brandi and put her fist out, then punched her in the face. The impact of Shirley's punch was enough to render Brandi unconscious and she flew out of the sky for it. She landed on some trees, and it wasn't the softest of her landings, but still survived with some injuries that aren't lethal.

Shirley stopped to realize she was distant from the base and looked at her hands. It was glowing blue, and she's seen her whole body glow. '_Wait a minute… This isn't an ability… but an advantage! It's a recovery move!_' The recovery magic skill can be used when a quarter of the total magic capacity was used. _Recovery_ can easily restore magic that is used over a short time. However, because of its effect restoring magic at a short period, the user can use moves that use a big amount of magic and can use those moves again. Meaning, she can use Supersonic again at a faster rate. Eventually her glow disappeared and she focused on the task at hand.

Shirley flew back to the base and flew low to look for Wilma, and she found her there on the ground, bleeding to her last breath. "There she is!" She then hovered and lowered her altitude until her strikers were on the ground. Dismounting her strikers, Shirley ran to Wilma's bloody form and saw the blood from her chest and back. She was unconscious, but she opened her eyes slowly to see Shirley.

"Hey… Charlotte." Shirley weakly said before coughing out blood. "Pretty bad… isn't it?"

Shirley didn't answer because she's never seen that much blood flow out. She then started to shed tears. '_What do I do? The others are out of range and…_'

"NO! WILMA!" Lynette shouted from afar.

Even Yoshika saw Lynette's older sister bleeding. "Oh my… She needs help!" She said before she descended to the ground.

Minna and Mio looked at the scene. Minna sighed at this. "Seems too familiar." The Karlslander said with disappointment. "Mio… what if one of us dies and it weakens us?"

Mio shook her head. "You're obviously thinking it's the same from Barkhorn's. It's not." She said while seeing Perrine descending to the ground.

Amelie was running towards the field when she saw multiple witches around Wilma's bleeding body. "WILMA!" She ran all the way to get to her, just seeing her body beat up and shot in the chest. She covered her mouth and started to shed tears at this.

Lynette was sitting beside Wilma, who then refused to take Yoshika's healing. "It's okay… Lynne. I'm over my limit anyway…"

_***Ocean airspace… Weather turning up bad…***_

The other witches were heading to the 501st base together with the Derby Witches. Then all of them was hearing the radio through their communicators.

_**[Lynne… listen to me.]**_ Wilma's voice made Laura's eyes widen.

'_No! Wilma!_' Laura thought as she made the conclusion that she may be hit… fatally.

_***501**__**st**__** base…***_

"You've gotten the best… of what our family offers." Wilma said. "It's not always skill, but I think… it's courage. You have it. Use it well. And don't give up… Lynne."

"Don't say that! You're not dying!"

"Let me. I want you to grow… even without me, Lynne. You can do that."

"No… I CAN'T!"

Wilma chuckled weakly then looked up. "I remember when I used to say that to mom. She makes me think that independence is the best way to see us all grow no matter what we become, and you've grown up well, Lynne.

"You've shown me you've got what it takes… so I'm telling you now." Wilma said before she slowly raised a fist with her straight and put her thumb up. "I think you deserve much more than a good grade, Lynne." She smiled while she saw Lynne cry. "You've faced the toughest situations just like I have. Although my time is up… don't forget that our mom… is proud of us… and I'm proud of you."

Yoshika and the others started to cry, even at the arrival of Commander Minna and Major Sakamoto. Wilma focused her eyes around her, seeing her adopted family of a sort. "Everyone… I always thought of my previous wing as my family… but you all adopted me, even if I can't fly. For that… I thank you." Wilma's eyes started to close and her younger sister started to tell her not to leave her. "See ya… there… Lynne…" She breathed her last before easing her eyes to close for the last time, just to give her peace in her everlasting rest.

Laura hovered close and jumped out of her strikers, seeing Wilma's body being cried on by Lynette. Laura was on her knees as she started to cry while being disappointed in her. '_You… I told you… You're so… stubborn… DAMN YOU!_' She thought as she cried for Wilma's death, a comrade from the Wight Detachment. "I'll see you… one day." She muttered as she tried to calm herself from crying. Even if she turned out silent as time went on, tears kept flowing down her face.

Mio Sakamoto was walking with Commander Minna. Together, they had to find Brandi… the captain of the 4th Bombardment Squadron, who was last sign crashing into a tree, eventually, they found her injured unconscious body near a tree of a forest. "What should we do with her?" Mio asked.

"She was influenced by neuroi… but if it's true… what more could they do if it were a whole town full of people?" Minna asked herself loudly and was scared. "This is getting out of hand. Not only the neuroi crossed the line, but they're starting to grow clever. We've got to find a way around this and stop this before it spreads."

"But we don't even know where to start. We've lost a comrade, although not of ours. Still… we can't show them that we're giving up." Mio said. "They know too much of us now… and if we're vulnerable, they'll start picking us off one by one. We can't just defend the front lines this time. We've got to get more ground."

"Wait, what?" Minna asked. '_She's not serious, is she?_'

Mio gently placed Brandi's unconscious form with her back on the tree to be comfortable for the least. "Somehow… if we're in the middle… we'll be targeted. They know us now, thanks to these witches. We now know that there are others in the world that could be manipulated by the neuroi. It's no longer about the race… but about what the morality each side brings to others."

"No, no…!" Minna replied back quickly. "I refuse to believe that!"

"It's like a nation leveled with another… and we're slowly going down because of it!" Mio said with sincerity. "And they're slowly catching up to us and beating us in our own game. Like it or not… they're using pawns against us."

"And what? We're pawns as well?! IT IS NOT A GAME!"

"AND WHAT IF IT IS TO THEM?! THEY'RE MAKING US THINK IT'S A GAME FOR STRATEGY, BUT IN THE END… WE JUST FIND OUR WAY TO WIN… and they wait until they find a weakness. It'll be enough for them to reach onto us… and KILL… US… ALL." Mio said with her face close to Minna.

Minna always believed that the neuroi are completely different. But thanks to the two wars that could have extinguished the human race, she forgot that there were discriminations made on sectors of their own race. She always has this tendency to think that the human race has one mind… and that was the sense of freedom. What she forgot is that not all people experience this freedom, and instead face the horrors of the community that has freedom. There are people who don't experience this fully, and they tend to complain. If their questions can't be answered, they seek someone better. And when they seek someone better, it could be either good, or bad, depending ON WHAT THEY THINK. Unfortunately, some think that the neuroi will deliver better… and the neuroi think that freedom is humanity's worst lie. Thanks to think mindset, rebellion happens, and betrayal happens in the highest form. Now that Minna knows it… she'll have to rethink.

Minna clenched her fists at this thought, and knew she must make another move. "I… I…" She tried to get it out, but she couldn't find the right words.

With intercession of Mio's hand to the Karlslander's shoulder, Minna turned her head to the Fuso major, smiling. "You're not alone. We'll figure this out… together."

The commander smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Maybe it's what I need." She said before she looked at the body of an unconscious Brandi. "I guess the first thing we need to do is have Wilma placed in a coffin. Afterwards… we have to find out what's put in these witches, while Wilma Bishop's body gets moved back to Britannia. We're gonna make sure their sacrifices were not in vain."

"Is this for Barkhorn and Bishop then?"

"No. It's for everyone. This war may have scarred, but it tested us and made us grow. And I intend to make sure we emerge like we grew to our best instead of giving up." Minna then bent down and carried the unconscious captain. "Mio? Coming?" Without the Fuso major answering, who was in shock, she saw Minna walk away like the body's weight was nothing to her.

'_I have to strengthen my muscles more, maybe._' Mio shrugged before following the commander back to the ill-looking base they call a home. At least the castle was still standing. Last thing they needed was it to be gone, but nothing's over… unless they say it is… or they'll die trying. The major knew then that Minna's gonna bring fire to the neuroi, and everyone will know it first-hand from the Karlslander herself.

'_Battle to the death then._' Minna thought while she walked with the weight on her. '_This will be an interesting game then. We'll play it your way… but mark my words you're not gonna like our comeback._'


	10. Close-up contact

**Responses to reviews so far:**

**From ANONYMOUS**

I thought I'd get one from an anonymous reader eventually...

_**I know it's been a while and my writing's getting a little rusty, but it's just a start for the meantime. You can scan my page, and it's the same with my other stories. I follow a specific format whenever there's a difference in dialogue or subject for each paragraph. The reason I do it is because I try separating ideas.**_

_**As for Doran Maya, I confirmed that he is one of the authors in 9 Strike Witches Fanficts, but I'm not one to copy unless I ask. You may ask him yourself, as I've never read any of his stories. I follow etiquette to ask other authors if their ideas are perfect in my story. All the content you see from this story is a fanfict OF MY MY MAKING and it's considered unique, so don't worry about copying other works. I'm making sure legalization comes first.**_

**_As for the plot, it's still fogged because of the surprises still needed to be seen. No need to spoil the work now, right?_**

**_The consistency will only come once the subject to consider is put to light, responsibly. And before this response... it's about the guarding of one area in Europe by the 501st. That's a clue I can tell you, but due to my respect, you're rather a little bit of a killjoy. You may move to read another story, or PM me instead if you think my story has any rough spots. If anyone else agrees with me, then let's make sure to get a move on and enjoy ourselves, okay?_**

**_Thanks for the response, and I'll keep writing up and improving as I go! ;)_**

Well that's that. To Chapter 9! Hi-ho Silver, away! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**_*Assembly room…*_**

Patton was nervous of meeting Chief Air Marshal Dowding at an urgent time as he thinks would be worth it. But if it isn't… it's on him, as he was the one who requested the meeting. Being the one in charge of the 3rd Deep Science Division and the Liberion Special Army Forces is stressful, but it's more helpful if he contributes for the alliance. It's something to push him. His mind was interrupted when Dowding's secretary came in, telling the Liberion general that he could get to Dowding and present his problem.

Hugh Dowding was once replaced by Trevor Maloney in an attempt to execute the WARLOCK program with a neuroi core, but he's back into position thanks to Maloney's screw-up in the program. Now, Patton is holding a brown envelope, which he has given to Dowding. Dowding's subordinates looked at the envelope, and the Air Marshal opened it, then laying it out its contents on the table in front of them. The Britannian Air Chief looked at it and somehow… he was shocked. "Patton… you DO know what this means, right?"

Patton cleared his throat. "Somehow… the neuroi were able to influence four of our witches. I'm sure you got a few calls from Commander Minna herself."

"This isn't good in any level. Have you found out what got them to act against your ranks and ours?"

"The blood stream and brain waves are being omitted with an alternate form." Patton explained. "Take it as a sort of incentive and additional strength to the ones who are given what's known to be an enhancement. As for the brainwaves… it's a hellish problem than ever. No one from any part of this world has ever manipulated brain waves to act differently. Whatever's in these witches… was in liquidized form, well, at least one. Actually, Captain Brandi Fern was apparently given a shot while she was sick in a military infirmary. The formula went into her… and we just discovered something else. She was able to pass the formula to her other squadron mates by biting them."

"Excuse me? By biting?"

"Unfortunately, yes. If Fern was able to pass it, then what more if it's airborne?"

"Now we can't let that happen, can we?"

"Absolutely not, Air Marshal." Patton said with confidence. "It's no longer about who wins… It's about who gets the minds of people to work under one side. We've got to dominate the neuroi if we want to get enough for a victory."

"True enough. What do you propose?"

"The 501st needs to gain their strength to defend first. Their base as I've heard has been recently attacked, and their anti-air defenses have been destroyed, leaving them vulnerable. One of my agents recently checked a Romagnan Deep Science Division branch and he still did not report. If that branch has no problems, we'll be sending a science team to improve on the anti-air defenses. My boys will bring anti-air half tracks first, and the Romagnan science team will get on the research and improvement."

"It will take too long." Dowding said with disagreement. "We don't have enough time, but the anti-air half tracks would have to be upgraded in your terms. The research from the DSD will have to wait. I suggest getting another squadron to the base."

"More like a fighter wing." Patton said in reply. "I suggest the Derby Witches should have a stay at West Gallia. We've got to defend the base in case neuroi come in. What the 4th has done to that base was not their intention… but the neuroi's."

"I understand." Dowding said, and made a short delay before speaking again. "However… do understand that some of the members… and even the commander was treated to have problems following orders. Billy Reese sometimes doesn't follow orders of her older sister and Wing Commander Jeanette Reese just because of conflicting ideas. We don't want those attributes to be seen as a problem under Commander Minna's regiment. It will be on you, if it presents a problem."

"It's acknowledged, and I'll make sure it doesn't happen."

"Good. Then I'm allowing the stay of the 64th." Dowding declared. "There's another thing we need to meet about. It will happen once there are major changes. Take note if you receive any letters about it. Be ready for it." He said and the general nodded. "You're dismissed."

**_*Flashback…*_**

**_*0600 hours… 501st base, West Gallia*_**

All witches have gathered with their two lines facing each other, while hearing the sound of the trumpet playing the song for a fallen comrade in arms. The coffin arrived, and they saw Wilma, ever beautiful as her closed eyes, accompanied with her body fashioned to be mostly white was seen by most of the witches, as the last appearance to their eyes, of the bravest soldier to dwell in their presence. Her heroism risking herself while flying without her shields proved her to have guts… but her mindset proves a much powerful point that she wants to defend her friends… comrades, and most of all, her adoptive family, which she calls for the 501st.

Yoshika was there, looking at the open casket, thinking so much that she wasn't able to save the Britannian while critically injured, just because Wilma wants to die with honor and the love she knows is with her, as long as she proved to be a true citizen of Britannia. The Fuso girl only understood that Wilma was able to defend the base for as long as she could, but she didn't quite get the point that Wilma liked a life worth it, knowing she lived enough.

**_*End of Flashback…*_**

**_*Yoshika and Lynette's quarters… 2323 hours… Early February 1946*_**

Yoshika couldn't sleep, still thinking of the funeral she saw and had to think. In front of the Fusoan was Lynette, sleeping soundly… knowing she can grow into someone better, but Yoshika felt bad, knowing even with her newfound power, she couldn't save Wilma. She sighed and decided to get off the bed, careful of not waking her Britannian friend and slipped out still with her nightgown.

**_*Runway… 2327 hours…*_**

The young Fusoan was sitting on the edge of the runway while looking up to see the clear sky and the moon that she thought would be brighter than the rest of the nights. Ever since she first talked personally with Lynette, she was able to tell the Britannian that no matter what… there are others to help the young Brit. She grew from then and now… Bishop is able to handle herself, even if she stood some rants from her Gallian friend Perrine.

But Yoshika is something getting a little depressed. Her promise of protecting everyone seemed to bring fruit from the years of service she had. She was once dishonorably discharged… but was accepted once she took part of the battle against a carrier. She once had no magic… but her will and her own patterns to what she feels… like her friends calling out her name, pushed her to get her magic to return.

Now she's wondering about the situation. She recently thought that the neuroi were able to influence some humans to joining them, and worse, giving them some sort of poison to force their minds into joining. The thought of it made chills on her spine and thought it was not only sickening, but somehow… something to even the odds. The neuroi have lost a hive. Part of that seemed to come from the fact that not all neuroi were able to join up… or it's simply they're overpowered. Part of her feels that the neuroi have a force of good, and the once they're facing are the ones who have a force of evil, for some reason.

Her last question came into her mind: '_Will the neuroi I once saw have any friends? We can't handle our enemies much longer unless we have a plan._' She sighed at this and decided to look forward as she knew the ocean's view was a better way of telling her she could move forward no matter what happens next.

"Yoshika?" A witch called from behind. Yoshika didn't care if Sakamoto called her. "Still thinking about that morning?"

The young Fusoan saw the major sit beside her. Yoshika then nodded to Mio's question. "Can I call you… by your first name… for now?"

Mio was surprised. Why would she accept a first name basis of calling between her and Yoshika? It was because Mio started that… and she knew she was leveled with Yoshika when it comes to their fates. "Yes." She finally said.

"Mio… this war may be dragging us to a fate… but there has to be a good fruit coming out of this. I know you get me… because there's got to be a way around what they're showing us."

Then Sakamoto shook her head and replied. "It's not about their power to let us lose. It's about how cunning they are. And because of their recent strategies… they're getting to be more dangerous that what we've imagined the first time. The first neuroi war taught us that we needed to defend ourselves and defeat the enemy. The start of the second one taught us how to fight with our will to emerge victorious. Do you know what this time would teach us now?"

Yoshika shook her head. "Survival?"

"It's more than that. Surviving your enemy may seem important… but one other thing needed to emerge stronger and victorious, is a reason for yourself to take them on with your families behind you. I got into this war because I needed to defend Fuso. You got into this to protect everyone. You need to think of a better reason."

"Have you?" Yoshika asked the major, who later revealed was still unsure. "Me… neither. I'm sorry, Mio."

"Whatever it is… don't forget that you should keep rethinking. Question is… have you chosen the right side?"

"You're confusing me. I always have."

"Because sometimes, patriotism could lead us into a whole lot of hell. We may do something bold later, but you never know you'll be killed a second later. We've signed up for it."

"Isn't it the same with doing something for your countrymen?" Yoshika asked.

"It always was, Yoshika. The only difference is… your mind would get clouded because you would wish the war would end quickly."

"Except it can't end yet, not until one side emerges victorious, or until both sides make an agreement for peace."

"And that's where you question yourself: 'Are you worth it as a citizen or a civilian of a nation… or would you stand up for what you believe more?' If a normal person would answer, he would answer that the war is needed. Then he's a fool, not considering the lives that could be wasted in war. That's how people think these days… but not the soldiers who see the wisdom in peace and war. They know very well that there shouldn't be a war, unless one side is desperate to force their ways to the other. That's what will truly make the conflict.

"We defended ourselves, and even encouraged ourselves that we can outlive whatever is thrown at us… but our lives can't last forever. Our memories will be on the hearts of many, out of the lives we have lived. All we need to do… is act.

"As witches, we have to believe that anything is possible. You… believe that you can save everyone. I'm the one who should tell you: You can… but you don't have eyes in other places, so it's only ideal. But you can do what you can to save who you still can."

Yoshika nodded. "Of course. I'd do whatever it takes to save whoever I still can."

"But are you willing to see it through to the end? You ride on… or die trying. It doesn't matter if Amaterasu gave you power… but understand that whatever happens… promise yourself you still have 'will', which is the last thing that should be taken away out of what you lived."

The words Mio said stuck on Yoshika's head. '_I'll have to remember this._' Yoshika thought.

Mio then stood up. "So how about we get back to sleep?"

Yoshika smiled and nodded she stood up. "Let's. And thanks… Mio." The major nodded before the two of them walked back towards the base together.

**_*Over the clouds…*_**

Sanya was on constant watch for threats as the Osussian night witch flew with her striker. For the meantime, her night patrol is taken until to a distance of 200 kilometers of distance away from the base. Even a part of Gallia is in her range for patrol, and she knows very well that anyone who's innocent should be protected, if she sees any threats like the neuroi, or any troublemaker.

Her antannae was out when a certain frequency she was recently scanning caught her attention. Then a message came to her communicator.

**_[This is… (static) respond immediately! (static) incoming! Get out of there! (static)]_**

**_This is Litvyak of the 501st! Come again?_**

**_[(static) I repeat! Threat… (static)]_** The transmission continued until the signal was completely blocked. It was Minna on the other line.

Sanya already knew it with her red antannae telling her that the threat is from below. '_Got you!_' Purple beams came at her as she avoided them and fired back with her Fligrhammer. The flying Goblet neuroi passed through the clouds ascending towards her as it swiftly avoided the missiles, and it made the night witch pissed. '_Damn!_'

The Goblet eventually stopped and she was curious. The nose of the Goblet then faced her, and she had her launcher ready to fire when a male voice echoed. "_Don't be fearful, Night Witch. You have no need for combat against this pawn I sent. For that, I apologize_"

"Who are you?" The Orussian night witch asked. "And what do you want?"

"I am Lord Rosaimus. And this message is for you and the witches of your world. You are given a chance to surrender while you still can. Your precious dignity and honor to defend what is in this pitiful planet is useless. Our power reigns supreme, and only if you join our side will you truly understand that there can be everlasting peace. But with this, comes a transition in which there is hunger. It is a lesson that there is equality. I will guarantee that everyone gets their share… but only if you cooperate."

"Why should anyone want to if you killed so many in the past?"

"It was because you have retaliated. We've once offered our peace to them, only to be answered by a hailstorm of heavy artillery rounds. We've tried to give them our peace… but instead of making of giving us an answer… you all despised us."

"I've grown to hating you." Sanya replied. "But I don't think you would ever want to make peace even if you wanted… because the first you've killed was a leader. If you truly had a purpose… you would talk them, and not kill."

"True. But know this: What's a good leader if they don't show concern towards another race…?"

"…if their concern was to colonize us after a massacre? That was where you're wrong, because you've already made plans to destroy all of us from the beginning." Sanya said before she fired missiles toward the Goblet, only to met by a hailstorm of purple beams. Thanks to the Orussian's sixth sense, she was able to evade all the beams of that one attack. "My answer is no! Go back to where you belong, neuroi!"

"You've made your choice. Pawn… send a message to our dear night witch." The echo of Lord Rosaimus faded and the Flying Goblet turned from purple to red. It soon fired more red beams and the night witch used her shields to block them.

'_They sure are making sure the Goblets are more than prepared!_' Sanya said while dodging more beams and firing back at the neuroi. She fired a few more salvos of missiles until she eventually exposed the core. Before the hide was able to regenerate, she fired another round and the missile went straight to the core, thus defeating the neuroi and splitting it to white pieces. '_That's for trying to poison my mind, neuroi._' She thought while she panted to get some air.

However, she doesn't know that another Goblet came behind her while it ascended to fire red beams. It went straight for the unaware Orussian before it was blocked by a witch from Suomus. Sanya was shocked and turned to see Eila covering Sanya. "H-hey! Sanya!" The Orussian immediately nodded and moved to engage the attacking neuroi, then firing missiles with her Fligrhammer before its rounds hit, directly destroying the neuroi unit. Eila sighed and hovered near Sanya. "You okay?"

"I am, but…"

"Litvyak!" A Karlslander witch called from below, and Sanya saw Minna and Erica flying with their strikers coming at her. "Sanya, are you okay?!" Minna asked with concern and Sanya nodded.

"What's going on?"

"Eila just intercepted an ambush for you!" Erica replied. "It looks like they're trying to force you in joining their ranks!"

"That would explain the purple beams." Sanya looked at Eila. "Thanks, Eila."

"Anytime! It's a good thing my tarot cards were accurate, along with someone else's help." Eila explained.

"Whose help?"

"Mine!" A witch said from below, who was flying with her Sea / Jet Hybrid Striker unit. She had an oxygen tank and a mask connected to her mouth. She hovered in level with the other witches and saluted. "Captain Victoria Yeager of the 3rd Deep Science Division and 511th Joint Fighter Wing 'Witches of Clarity,' reporting for duty, commander!"

"Vicky here was on a recon assignment after being assigned as escort to a Fusoan fleet near West Gallia when they detected a series of signatures of neuroi. She was sent to take out subs… which afterwards, have retreated. Then flying Goblets raising altitude were detected and headed towards the airpace patrol area of Litvyak. It was then she realized a certain frequency is played. That's when we got news from Yoshika that it was the same one encountered before." Minna explained. "Sanya… the frequency you used to connect yourself with the neuroi a year ago was tracked."

Sanya was taken aback by this. "I see. I still can't believe they can do that."

"As of this time, chaff is still existing in this area, which means more Goblets are around, and they probably know we're here. We should…" Minna stopped to see one purple and two red Goblets suddenly emerging from the clouds. "CONTACTS! Juutilainen, Hartmann, form up! Sanya… can you keep up with Captain Yeager?"

The Orussian nodded while holding her Fligrhammer. "I'll need another weapon because I'm out of ammunition."

"Here!" Vicky has thrown a Thompson SMG before they split after they were attacked first by the neuroi. Minna lead Erica and Eila to deal with two other goblets while Sanya and Vicky handle another Goblet which was colored purple. "You okay?!"

"I'm fine!"

"Form up! We need to catch up with the purple one! It's usually faster so we can take it!"

"Roger!" Sanya calmly responded and formed behind the young captain.

**_*Fusoan Battle Fleet… 27 km south of West Gallia…*_**

The small fleet was heading west towards North Africa after receiving orders to transport a small amount of experimental tanks to the ground witches posted there. It was once under attack by submarines, but Vicky took care of them before the enemy retreated. However, things were about to be too fast for the crewmen of each ship for they've detected underwater fast movers.

Mio was accompanied by Yoshika, Perrine, Shirley and Francesca as they flew over the fleet. The major was then curious as to how the ships got damaged, but later remembered that neuroi submarines attacked the fleet. She lifted her eyepatch to see hidden signatures. There were smaller units at the size of small boats travelling beneath the ships, and they don't even know it.

A neuroi unit jumped out of the water and fired its beams before hitting a ship's bow, then dealing damage to hit by getting a hole through. The unit went back into the water and this made Mio realize that they were dealing with attack hybrid boats. Soon, the witches heard small arms fire from each of the sides of the ship, meaning they were starting to defend their positions.

"Awesome! I mean… they're damn fast!" Lucchini commented.

"You should worry about how they exit and enter the water. They're real good and they sink fast." Shirley replied while looking closely at the attack of the neuroi.

"It looks like we have to deal with it, though." Yoshika said. "For what I know… they could damage the ships well and it's got power like an assault aerial unit. It's like they're as fast as dolphins."

"Then we're calling them the Dolphin neuroi." Mio muttered. "Listen up! They're attacking the north and south side at the same time. We've got to hit them hard and make sure we help out the crewmen attacking them. Miyafuji, you're staying near the flagship! It's mostly the south side that gets attack, but still, keep your eyes open in case they try anything else."

"Right!" Yoshika responded.

"Captain Yeager, form up. As for you Lucchini, take the north side and see if any Dolphin neuroi get close on the support ships."

"Roger!"

"But what about me?!" Perrine asked, making Mio remember with disappointment that she forgot the Gallian. '_Damn, the major forgot about me._'

"Clostermann, accompany Yoshika while she defends the flagship!"

"Okay, major!" Perrine nodded and stayed close to Yoshika before whispering at the Fusoan. "You better have good plans."

"I do." Yoshika giggled. "If ya think your pockets are filled, you don't know what treats would come to you."

"Then what can you do?" Then Perrine saw another bunch attack the flagships. "Looks like we got some party crashers!"

Mio then ordered the squadron to split, each getting to their assignments. Yoshika and Perrine were guarding the flagship while the rest were defending the north and south sides for the escort ships. Sounds of guns were heard from afar, and sights of lasers shredding the air was seen by a few bystanders within Gallia.

**_*Over the clouds…*_**

Sanya was able to shoot and expose the core of the purple neuroi Goblet and Vicky took the shot while firing her Wrist Disruptors to hit the core and finally defeating the unit. Sanya was panting a little, but she noticed that Yeager was looking around. Eventually, they saw Minna, Erica, and Eila taking on one more neuroi. "Litvyak, it looks like the neuroi's done for in this area. I should check the fleet. Keep this frequency, and we should be able to communicate even at a long distance with your antannae up."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Vicky said before diving down beneath the clouds.

**_[I'll be fine. Help your teammates and follow me if you can't see anymore threats. Chaff's no longer present, so you can contact anyone now.]_**

**_Be careful._** Sanya said before helping her teammates.

**_*Douglas C-47 Skytrain… flying North-Northwest towards the 501st base in West Gallia. Height: 5,000 feet above sea level…*_**

Sasha was looking at him sleep. Ever since he started on the week long stay in Romagna, it left him tired. Tyler Fray was just so sure that something was wrong… but he brushed it off while he was in that base in Romagna. But thanks to what he found out… he's not only disappointed, but he wanted to let everybody else know of the situation in Romagna, which was worse than expected. Sasha was the one who got him out of that deep shit he's gotten himself into, and they both know that trust can be their own killer, if they don't look carefully at the one who they put their trust with. Sasha saw way ahead, and pulled him out of there. Whatever was both in their minds… they want to tell Commander Minna after telling it to Patton himself.

The Orussian elite stood up, and saw him sleeping while seated. '_I wonder if my friend here knows what's worse?_' She sighed and decided to go to the cockpit as she was bored. With only the two of them as passengers in the plane, she wanted to explore a little as she knew being along can be such a bore.

She then called on the pilot what she reached the entrance to the cockpit. "Pilot… anything you can tell me?"

"Ms. Zyuganov… I just got reports. I understand you wanna get to West Gallia, but there's a problem. Apparently, neuroi were able to get to a small fleet of the Fuso Empire while crossing in some experimental vehicles from the DSD. From then, I've heard Goblets starting the appear."

"Goblets, huh? So what's your plan?"

"We're willing to go around the combat area. However, thanks to the situation… I don't think getting to the 501st base will be our objective. We don't wanna get crossed out by the neuroi."

"That's not a problem, comrade. We just need to figure out how thick the concentration of neuroi is. Besides… the plane's finally equipped with ion shields. It's about time we give it a test. I trust you both." Sasha said to the pilot and the co-pilot. "If you want an extra gunner… you're looking at one."

"But Ms. Zyuganov… I can't guarantee your safety."

"Well, don't!" Sasha snapped.

"Sasha." A voice came from behind the Orussian and she turned her head to see Fray standing. "Look… like it or not… there's no need for us to rush. The report can always wait."

"No it can't. After what you've seen… I don't think it's an option. We've got to get to the people we could still trust. Sanya is with the 501st, and so is Commander Minna herself." Then she looked back at the pilot. "Can you do this for us? I don't believe my comrade in the 501st isn't taking it easy to die. She's got a tough shell to break. I don't think you'll have a problem with escorts like her." Finally the pilot nodded and she turned to walk to the agent still in question. "Now… I don't think we'll be having a smooth ride. I suggest you get back in your seat in strap up."

Tyler was still thinking of the risks… even with the shields of the plane, or even with Sanya Litvyak escorting the plane. He then turned to see Sanya on her seat, with her seatbelt strapped up. "What about the Derby Witches? I heard they're being put there at the 501st base as protective detail until defenses are fully operational. For so much going on… I don't think we'll have a problem."

"Unfortunately, the Derby Witches won't arrive until a day later because of preparation. They could be there the next morning. We'll just have to rely on Litvyak and how strong our shields are."

"And I don't think it's enough." The Liberion said before a sigh before finally sitting down and strapping his seatbelts. "I hate it when you go head on."

Sasha giggled. "Comrade, remember… we're both going head on." She said, before he groaned, thinking of their times together when she would always charge and emerge victorious. It's just a big streak of luck, or is it? '_She's fucking pushing it again._' "You better be sure, Sasha. If not, I'll drag your ass to hell with me for dying next to you."

"Good. Because I'll push you out again while you don't belong there." Sasha said before looking forward. It was followed by Fray who started to think what they're going through is indeed, SUICIDE.

The pilot was flying and he saw clear skies below the clouds… but he decided to start contacting any other unit.

**_This is Ten-Ground Six to any allied unit… please respond._** The pilot said before repeating the same words again. He knew that his headings were correct, and he could be lead straight into the crossfire thanks to the recent radio chatters he's been hearing.

Finally, someone spoke to him.

**_[This is Flying Officer Sanya Litvyak of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. State your intentions.]_**

**_Flying officer… we've got two precious cargo travelling from Romagna to your base with an urgent message… I repeat… precious cargo has an urgent message, and we request immediate escort to the base. We understand that there is a neuroi threat present, but we insist in continuing, while aware of the threat._**

**_[Acknowledged. Our commander was informed of your arrival. Start your descent to 2,000 feet. I'll make sure to guide you once you come in.]_**

**_Roger, descending now._** The pilot declared as he pushed down on his stick and the plane lowered its altitude.

**_*Ocean airspace…*_**

Sanya was feeling a presence through her magic antannae of a flying metallic object arriving nearby, and she already knows it is the C-47 that's carrying Tyler Fray. Erica then came and hovered beside her. "Sanya, coming back?"

"You heard the radio, Lieutenant. I've gotta escort Fray's plane in." Sanya replied while she turned her head to the southeast. "They should be arriving from where I'm facing now."

"Gosh, you're rather the buzzkill. Well, okay. I'll tell Commander Minna we're gonna support the fleet ourselves. Just get those two safely back to the base."

"Of course. Good luck."

"Same to you!" Erica made a wink before leaving and flying off with the rest.

**_*Fusoan Fleet…*_**

"No! A small battleship's sinking!" Shirley shouted as she defended her sector from the Dolphin neuroi. Recently, she's been doing her best gunning the emerging Dolphin neuroi that kept the ship under attack. However even to the best of her ability, they were too fast for the Liberion and the battleship she was guarding was getting sunk. She kept her grip tight on her Browning as she kept loosing lead on the neuroi. "That's for destroying the damn ship!" She said after defeating three more with a burst of rounds. '_There's no end to the damn dolphin neuroi! Where the hell are they coming from?!_'

**_[SIS!]_** Shirley was surprised and relieved to hear that familiar voice again.

"Is that…?" **_Vicky!_**

**_[Miss me?!]_**

**_You don't know how much, damn you! What the hell are you doing here?!_**

**_[I'm done on helping in the air and I'm scanning beneath the surface to find the deployment center for all the Dolphins Neuroi.]_**

**_Well hurry up! We can't last much longer without their numbers lessening here!_**

**_[Uh…]_** Vicky groaned. **_[You don't wanna know what the hell I'm looking at now.]_**

**_Wait, what? TALK TO ME!_**

**_*Underwater…*_**

Vicky was only beginning to wonder if ever carrier could stay underwater or not. Her eyes already told her answer. '_No… way! That's a carrier! Or maybe it looks like it. What… is it?_' The sea witch wondered and she contacted Shirley.

**_Sis… I'm looking, at what appears to be a carrier. It's not moving… but it's got the size of a carrier._**

**_[THEN GET OUT OF THERE!]_**

**_No. It hasn't noticed me yet. There's got to be a way to get this carrier to stop deploying its units._**

**_*Fusoan Fleet…*_**

"Did she just say a carrier?!" Yoshika shouted as she was vigilant around her, guarding the flagship of the fleet. Her eyes were more than open, but actually fast as she took out multiple neuroi than the others. She made sure her side of the battleship was safe and didn't have much dents. The young Fuso girl was wondering about the neuroi's development of weapons. '_This is crazy. Now the neuroi have their own underwater carrier? But sea witches can't even do battles yet. As long as updates come from DSD, they can only deploy Jet Striker Witches… and it's still that not effective!_'

**_Vicky… how long until the carrier can be defeated if you intervene?_**

**_[It's not easy. The carrier's too strong… and one witch isn't enough to defeat it. Even with my disruptor weapons… they can't easily fall.]_**

Then Shirley responded. **_[This is insane. They're starting to develop much more than we are.]_**

**_[Not entirely true. We're trying to have our own way in doing these things but… (static)]_** Vicky's voice stopped when the radio hit static. Yoshika then saw a sudden rise of water, signifying an explosion from underneath. It was a big amount of water that left the surface and fell down again, which was once done after a blue flash of light coming from underwater.

**_[Vicky… what just happened?!] _**Shirley's voice was heard through the Fuso girl's communicator. **_[Vicky? Respond!]_**

…

…

…

**_*Unknown location…*_**

The young Liberion's eyes were closed. She was unconscious. And thus, her exposure to the fragments from the carrier neuroi was extensive. The one who shot that blue beam didn't see the sea witch and was somehow sorry.

The humanoid neuroi was wearing an aqua-colored dress, had light blue hair with mid-back length. Her eyes were light-purple. Her skin was pale, following that it had light markings of hexagonal shapes. Her chest was dimly glowing light-blue where her core was. She looked at the Liberion witch unconscious on the operations table. Victoria was pierced with neuroi fragments, and was wounded. The blue neuroi's worry was that if Victoria's fragments were to leave her body, part of the power inside the fragments would be transferred. The blue neuroi's worry is that if it happens, the influence of the red neuroi would be transferred to her.

The blue neuroi girl cupped her chin in thought. '_Perhaps it would be wise to take her to a surgeon and magician to be sure. We can't risk her to get the red neuroi's influence and poison her mind._' "Captain… set course to Australis. We have to rendezvous with Hans for a surgery. And prep a magican to be transported there as well. We have a patient that needs special attention."

"Aye, commander."

The blue neuroi girl frowned but was calm. "Hold on, Liberion… You'll be able to join your fellow witch in time…"

**_*501st Base… Runway… 0004 hours…*_**

The C-47 was finally able to land on the runway of the 501st base without any major damages. Sanya followed and landed on the runway as well, just to reload her Fligrhammer to support the teams defending the fleet.

**_Amelie, I'm going to the hangar to reload my ammunition. Take note that I'm dropping off a Thompson SMG from a Liberion I met out there. I don't need it for now._**

**_[Roger, Sanya. What about the C-47?]_**

**_It looks like two individuals are coming out. I'll be making sure to get them in, but you're in charge as long as the others are still not around yet._**

Sanya was in the hangar and she finally re-stocked on her Fligrhammer ammunition. She then hovered to the plane and saw a deployable flight of stairs was already down. She saw Tyler Fray, in his lucky blue jacket and derby hat carrying a big luggage case with his left hand, but she saw another figure behind her carrying luggage, and one she truly recognized. "Sasha." She muttered before crossing arms.

"And I thought you'd be happy." Sasha said with a smirk. "I'm happy to see you."

"Likewise." The night witch replied with a weak smile. "Did you have to come with him?"

"I'm not fucking him if you're asking."

"Hey!" Fray yelled. "You two, knock it off. Pleasantries go later if that's what you want." He glared at Sasha's eyes. "And I meant that." He then looked at Sanya's eyes. "You got your teammates to support. Don't worry about us. We'll get around."

Sanya nodded with confidence to his statement. "Then Amelie will show you in." She said before glaring at Sasha's eyes again. "Then I'll be seeing you again, comrade." And Sasha only answered with her tongue sticking out before turning her back on the night witch. Sanya almost snapped but decided to turn her back and hovered to the runway to control her temper. '_Fuck you too, Sasha._' She thought before she sped on the runway and took to the skies.

**_*Fusoan fleet…*_**

Perrine panted as she flew up and looked around. "Looks like there's no more of those dolphin neuroi hanging to fire on the ships." She sighed, knowing they've lost one battleship to the enemy. "This is disappointing."

"There's nothing to be disappointed of if we've done our best." Mio said before hovering beside her. "What's got me worried is an underwater carrier was already there way before we knew it. I was able to sense it with my magic eye, but it's impossible for us to take it on. Only sea witches can do that."

Shirley joined them while her head was down. "Vicky…" She muttered. "I was looking around the explosion and I couldn't find her… or her body. If there was an explosion, she could have floated up. Her strikers have an emergency release if she's unconscious."

"Must have failed." Lucchini said joining up. "They're still strikers after all. Maybe the emergency release failed?" As soon as Francesca said those words, Shirley broke down and sped away from the group. She then exchanged glances with the others. "What?"

Yoshika joined the group. "You shouldn't have said that, Fran. It didn't help at all. Maybe it was factual, but it's discouraging her."

"I thought she's stronger than that."

"No, you don't get it. Victoria's the only family Shirley has now." Yoshika explained. "Even when Shirley was beating speed records at Bonneville Flats, she always had one family member with her. You DO remember that they have no parents ever since they were infants, right?"

"Oh." Lucchini muttered. "I forgot."

Mio sighed. "Try remembering details next time before you say anything."

**_[This is Commander Minna. We've got no other threats in the sky. It looks like they've given up.]_**

Mio then responded. **_That… and we've confirmed the destruction of an underwater carrier. It seems they were responsible for the small hybrid boats we've been seeing attacking our fleet._**

**_[I see. All units, return to base. We've done a good job here.]_** Minna said before the line was dead.

"You heard our commander. Let's fall back to base and welcome our friend back." Mio declared.

"Roger!" The other witches followed the major and they got into formation before heading back to the 501st base.

**_*Over the clouds…*_**

Sanya flew over the clouds and emerged with her magic antannae working as she resumed her patrol. She looked around and it was clear like it always was once again. '_At least it's over._'

**_This is Sanya, reporting it's clear on my sector._**

**_[Amelie here. Hey… I bet you thanked our commander for that support.]_**

**_Sure I have. I just reloaded on my guns and they seem to work well. I'm resuming patrol for the meantime. Knowing the neuroi's move to try and get past our defenses, I can't shake the feeling they'll try again._**

**_[Trying to get that peace of mind?]_**

Sanya sighed. **_Yes._**

**_[With what exactly? Being away from your rival or keeping the skies safe?]_**

Sanya shook her head. **_Now you're just annoying. No more, Amelie. Let me know if there's anything else that's needed._**

**_[Roger that. Good luck, Litvyak.]_**

**_I hope they're accomodated, Amelie._**

**_[They are. Everything's well prepared for them.]_**

**_That's good to hear. Keep in touch. Out._**

**_*Eila and Sanya's room… 0112 hours…*_**

Eila entered the quarters, annoyingly aware that Sasha was there lying on a pillow on the mat with her chest exposed and her lower skirt was on. The Suomus witch was more shocked to see a chair with a bra and underwear there. She groaned before closing the door behind her. "Put something decent on. It's cold."

"Hmph. You got complains on what I wear at night but you don't complain if Sanya's naked when she sleeps? I'm ashamed."

Eila rolled her eyes and shook her head before heading to her closet and picking her night gown before stripping down. "You're just annoying. Sanya told me about your troubles with her… trying to best her with neuroi kills just because your hair style's the same."

"It's not that. Most Orussians think that everything is a competition. Me and Sanya were drawn close because we wanted the same things… but had to achieve the same results. It got us both annoyed of each other." Sasha chuckled at this. "At least we didn't kill each other."

Eila was finished putting her night gown on and walked to her bed. "Not yet."

"Fuck you."

Eila smirked at the Orussian while she lied down on her bed. "It's true, right?"

"Just promise me you didn't talk about that with me. We had our ways with each other once before parted before this war happened."

This… had Eila's face blush red. Her wild imagination got her to glare at Sasha's. "You didn't…"

The Orussian blonde laughed. "You're such an idiot for not noticing we've been dykes together before you were with her."

Then Eila started thinking of dirty thoughts, thinking of how the two of them were able have their ways while they were still rivals… but rough lovers at it. Since they were both Orussian, they had to have cursed each other for doing that to each other out of being competitive. Behind the scenes… they could have been fucking each other without anyone noticing. If not in tents… in locker rooms… or maybe in the bedspace of a truck. The Suomus witch had too much in her mind and decided to shake her head and brush those thoughts off. "Just get to sleep, will you?!"

Sasha giggled. "Just let me know if you wanna hear my stories again." She then turned her back from the Suomus witch, and even heard her mutter to shut up. '_You're amusing, Eila. I'm starting to like you already._' She thought before she closed her eyes and joined Eila in slumber together.

**_*The next morning… Commander Minna's office… 1832 hours…*_**

Commander Minna was already up. Knowing she had lack of sleep, she decided to keep everything cool no matter what. It wasn't her first time to wake up early even as she slept late last night. Mio was with her as well. But while the two of them were talking about last night, they heard some knocking on the door. "Come in." Minna said before the door opened. It was Yoshika, who was somehow a bit nervous. The Fuso girl closed the door behind her. "Yoshika, what is it?"

"Can I tell you… something… maybe weird?"

Mio raised her eyebrow. "Yoshika… what is it?"

Then they heard a bark from behind the door. Minna was shocked that it was a dog's barking. "Is that a…?"

"I can explain!"

"Well please do!" Minna said while walking to the door and opening it. The Karlslander was more surprised about how the dog's ears and tail looked like Yoshika's. "Is that a… Mameshiba?"

"Well… yeah." Yoshika answered before Mio took a good look at it. "Major…"

"It's okay." Mio declared before turning to Minna. "At least I have an idea."

Minna raised her eyebrow at Mio. "Something you wanna tell me, major?"

"Yes. Yoshika has just encountered her familiar." Mio's words stuck on Minna's suddenly disbelieving emotion in her face…


	11. Meeting the Tiny Witches

**Chapter 10**

The plane just landed on an airstrip somewhere in Miami one high noon as it touched down from a flight from the southwest. It was actually military as it is affiliated to the U.S. army, but particularly, the Army Special Forces.

The plane taxied to the nearest hangar and the steps were deployed. Out came a general with medals on his uniform and a hat symbolizing his strength and age in the service. He walked down with only one luggage and stepped off the stairs when a mechanic came running from the hangar. "General Patton! You got yourself a call!"

Patton raised his eyebrow and walked to the mechanic. "Are you sure? I just arrived."

"Yeah, it's urgent."

The Liberion general then walked into the hangar and was directed to the phone he would use. He noticed that the handset was down and someone is waiting and so, he picked it up. Then a voice came in from the phone, and he recognized her as the female secretary.

_**[Sir, it seems the report was accurate all along.]**_

_**Kenzie? **_Then he sighed before continuing to ask. _**What do you mean?**_

_**[I've looked into the report that Zyuganov and Fray were able to submit… and both of them had to indeed take drastic measures.]**_

The general was disappointed. Ever since Tyler left Romagna, their attempts to reestablish communications with its DSD branch were left useless because of his report that they were mind-poisoned. It seemed Patton expected only witches to be hit with the mind-poison but as well as his people. That left him one clue: The neuroi were trying to breach their ranks. _**SON OF A BITCH!**_

_**[Please calm down, sir.]**_

_**How in the world are you expecting me to do that?! My agent just shut down the Romagnan branch… and for all I know… he may have killed people from inside!**_

_**[There's something else from his report. He actually sent samples of the formula.]**_

Patton was taken aback, knowing that even Fray would be that helpful. _**Explain.**_

_**[It's the same formula that was used to alter the blood stream and brain waves of the recipient.]**_

_**And what else did he add to the report?**_

_**[He only had to kill to defend himself. There was no bringing back the people from that facility into their normal selves… and it was too long. That facility was already under the neuroi's control for one whole month. It clearly explains why Zyuganov wasn't able to update us during the festival in the same country where she was tracking a threat. She was actually put as a prisoner and not a guest of the base.]**_

_**But how did Fray deal with the staff and security?**_

_**[He isn't the first to pull the trigger. It was actully Zyuganov who escaped to rescue him from their hands. You'll get the full report. You don't need to hear…]**_

_**No, no… I want to hear it. All of it.**_

The secretary sighed and continued. _**[Alright, to continue: The only way they actually had to get out of there is run over a man carrying a dead man's switch to all bombs rigged there. They got out of a warehouse of that base after killing the guy and bombs have detonated. They escaped alive in a military truck. I'm sorry to inform you… that besides the formula, all else was perished in flames in the same base. The Romagnan base is destroyed, sir.]**_

Patton's eyes widened to a point that he couldn't believe what she said. '_What the hell?! They didn't have to destroy the damn base! Shit…_'

_**Then there's nothing I can do but retrieve the formula.**_

_**[It's in our facility now and being processed. It'll take time.]**_

_**Good. Once I arrive back at the base, I want you to immediately give me a stat report. We need to start getting an antidote to the mind-poison. We can't let the neuroi beat us with this, and it's a damn long shot.**_

_**[The better, I suppose if we try getting an upgrade to our cooling system.]**_

_**Granted. Make sure we use what we can to get antidote going. Those neuroi don't know a shit storm when they see one. And I intend to piss them off.**_

_**[Very good, sir.]**_

_**Now get that stat report ready. I'll see you back there, Kenzie.**_

_**[Acknowledged. God Speed on your journey sir.]**_ Kenzie said before hanging up.

_***501**__**st**__** base… 0718 hours… Shirley's room…***_

Fray was invited to play some poker with Charlotte. It was actually half an hour ago that they started playing a few rounds. Fray thought he could try his luck with some poker with the Liberian captain, but he made a mistake on betting too big with his money.

"SON OF A…" Fray's voice trailed off when he saw a straight flush on Shirley's hand, which beats his three-card deck. "You're kidding me."

Shirley chuckled. "I thought your luck was building?"

"Shit. I said I had to try my luck and it was in a streak."

"And it looks like a losing streak is building too. No way am I gonna lose."

"Yeah… after having 10 bucks?"

"Of course… MY ten bucks. Besides… you're beginning to love your losses in this game."

"Says Fran, your only friend who seems to see supporting you instead."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She likes you, silly. It's what she would have said." Fray explained before Lucchini came into view on a window on Shirley's room as she interrupted them.

"Hey!" Lucchini said. "I'm actually supporting Fray this time! I'd rather have something to bet on against Shirley for once! She's becoming boring!"

And THAT shattered a piece from Shirley, then stood up in anger. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She shouted and Lucchini left the view of the window.

Fray laughed and knew that his luck was changing with his cards. "Hey, look back and check it out!"

Shirley said and she looked clearly. '_A straight flush?_' And the thought worried her. She looked at her deck and only has a pair. Her eyes widened in fear. '_What the hell?! I just lost 15 bucks?!_' "You… you tricked me!"

"Obviously didn't… and not in the mood to cheat."

"Oh, you are. Best two out of three!" Shirley said in frustration when someone at the door interrupted them. It was Junko.

"You two going to breakfast or what?" The Fusoan lieutenant asked. "And Tyler, Minna's asking your presence at her office just before you take your meal." She said before leaving.

He sighed and put his cards down. "Oh, we'll just have to deal with it next time. Shirley, care to join me?" He said before he stood up.

She raised her eyebrow to see if the older agent didn't have any tricks. Seeing that he didn't have, she followed suit as she put her cards down and left with him.

_***Hallway…***_

"So…" Shirley stated. "…What's up with you and Minna?"

"Huh? Where'd that come from?"

"Oh… from the time I've been sometimes seeing her getting to your room? Classic."

Then he glared at her. "Hey… she's been concerned of a few things and wanted to give me something good to ponder on. I know you guys have regulations for relationships with men while in military service, and I'm well aware of it."

"Of course you are, next for you being the attractive one."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"I can already see a normal Liberian right now. You're falling in love, aren't you?"

"AM NOT!"

"Then why are you denying it too quickly?" Shirley sincerely asked which took him off-guard. He didn't reply immediately, and that's what got her thinking of the obvious. "A-ha!"

"Hey… doesn't mean anything." He calmed and shrugged. "Look… Minna and I are just friends… and we remain that way."

Shirley's head got conspicuously close and he noticed it as something to get him to talk. "You love her, don't you?"

"Damn it, alright. Guilty as fucking charged."

"See? I knew I was right!" Shirley stopped walking and so did he. "So tell me… how did it start?"

"Well… it's gonna be a violation of a sort. I know I can't be the one to break the news."

"Are you talking about rules? Minna's not perfect and I know none of us are. I'm cool with it, and it's only our secret. You can count on that." Shirley said before a wink. "Please tell me."

Tyler knew he was getting over his head. '_Damn. What the hell did I do to get myself talking anyway?_' "Fine. It started with one night…"

_***Commander's Office…***_

Tyler went in the office, leaving Shirley to ponder in her thoughts. She was jumping and mentally jumping for joy for him and the commander.

The elite looked at the busy form of Minna while she's signing and stamping papers on the papers of the 501st and the 64th DSD Wing members. The Derby Witches recently arrived for patrol and defense duties. She DID make a glance and smiled at the elite however. "Hey, Tyler." She said as she stopped and stood up. "Sorry about the short notice call… but we're expecting someone else to join up the meeting." Then she heard the door was knocked.

"Hey." Shirley greeted the Orussian elite. "Something you wanna tell me?"

Sasha looked back at the Liberian. "It's none of your business." And from there, cold stares began between the two of them before she opened the door, entered, and shut it.

"Hmph." The Liberian thought. '_I'm outta here._' She shook her head and left with disappointment of what she saw from Sasha.

Sasha saluted. "Elite Zyuganov reporting."

"At ease." Minna replied and Sasha put her hand down. "Now that you're both here, take your seats." And eventually, the two elites found some chairs in the room and took their seats in front of her desk followed by herself. "The two of you have been called to my attention because the two of you are elites in the DSD. Air Marshal Dowding and General both talked to me about assigning the two you to short-distance missions."

"What for?" Tyler asked.

"It's simple as this: Targets as those who are working closely for the neuroi. Patton and Dowding have concluded that the same mind-poison formula inserted into those witches during the raid on our base is actually with no doubt… dangerous and cannot be cured unless an antidote is made. Fray, I'm aware you've brought back a sample to the Deep Science Division. Am I correct?"

"Uh-huh."

"That said, I think it's clear that the neuroi are specifically assigning human personnel as main workforce. Patton had it coming and he's making sure to clear them out, to capture or kill any personnel tied to the neuroi. There are more who were mind-poisoned than the ones who volunteer for their cause, and we're certainly not getting any younger to counter them.

"I've been given a report recently that the secret service agents from Liberion have been stuck in getting intel out from one Key West City in Florida. Recently, there was a set up that there was intel for neuroi that could help out in the war, but none of the agents came back. It's happened 2 weeks ago with no progress. We believe that infantry elites are possibly the cause."

"Wait, wait… hold that thought." Tyler interrupted. "What do you mean by infantry elites?"

"They're the kind of elites who have more accurate shooting than your usual neuroi infantry unit, and they're more skilled in close combat, so you have to be careful. Recently, they were spotted coming in Liberion as I've been informed. Patton will tell you the details about it if you call your CO."

"And what's my story?" Sasha asked, having felt being left out.

"You're gonna be having this mission with Tyler himself, because you're an elite infantry witch, and most likely in my case, an assassin class personnel."

"Yup. And you're expecting I come with him?"

"To make sure you have an even ground with the infantry elites of the neuroi, you've got to come with him. Those humanoids are certainly us a headache, like the neuroi witch imitation units we've dealt from last time."

"True. They're starting to adapt to our way of combat." Tyler explained. "DSD is responsible for analyzing their tactics and new tricks. It's a good thing they shared it with you…"

"…and with other military groups and wings included." Sasha continued. "Of course. Why didn't I think of it? We should be updated on what they're doing and counter them on what we've got. It's possibly the biggest revolutionary war we could experience thanks to whatever is new on either side."

Minna sighed. "The neuroi have obviously infiltrated Key West City to gain some ground. So the two of you would have to investigate. As of this moment, they've made sure a Liberion fleet was placed south of the city, leaving them surrounded. Also… there's a wing present somewhere southeast of Key West in CRNS Calypso Super-Carrier itself."

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Surely you don't mean…?"

"…the Triple Nickels?" The Orussian continued. "Interesting. I've heard of them."

The male elite then sighed at this. '_Why did it have to be the 555__th__?_' "Yeah. Their reputation during their one year service was enough to get name up on the others… but we're looking at a toddler detachment. The youngest is actually three years and a half now."

"It doesn't matter." Minna interrupted. "If they've proven themselves even as toddlers, they understood they have a lot to catch up on in their normal lives. However, they signed up and they'll grow to be hardened, but it's up to them if they want to join, which they already accepted almost a year ago. Patton has agreed the two of you will rendezvous with members of the 202nd Liberion Army Special regiment Guillotine 6-1 to walk you in and give you support. That neuroi infantry cell must be eliminated, along with the close followers of the neuroi. We have no other choice because we can't spare an army to take out this threat."

"And you need the best to deal with it." Tyler said. "Consider it done."

"You're quite confident." Minna raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care if the 555th may be toddlers. For your word, I trust you." Tyler replied making the Orussian look at him, with him not exchanging the glance before she turned her back on the commander. "Alright let's look at it again: You're assigning us from now on to missions requiring the clearing of neuroi cells under human management. You're putting us on assignment to destroy our first, which is in Key West City in Florida to retrieve any intelligence about the neuroi, once assigned to the Liberion Secret Service. You're gonna have us escorted by the 202nd Liberion Army Special Regiment Guillotine 6-1 and engage the neuroi cell. And you're expecting us to get air support from the Triple Nickels while we're at it."

"That's about everything, Tyler." Minna said without delay.

"Then we got ourselves a mission. What about our flight back?"

"Your transport will wait until you're going back to West Gallia in Key West City."

"Thank God for that. We'll do our best."

"And I expect it. You're both dismissed." Minna said before both of them stood up and left the room.

_***Hallway…***_

When the Orussian was walking with Tyler, she felt pissed… so she suddenly grabbed his collar and pinned him to the wall. "When were you planning to tell me?!" She whispered while exchanging furious glares with him.

"About what?!"

"Don't fuck with me." Sasha snapped back. "I know that look, your speech pattern and most definitely the trust factor with your girl, Minna. Obviously, you fucked her yourself."

He then scoffed at the statement. "How do you know?"

"You think I can't see a dirty mind when I see one back in the office? Remember that I fucked Sanya, and the thought is the same with you and the commander."

"What do you have against it?"

"Nothing, except if the others know… you're gonna be put to hell for it." Sasha said before putting him down. "You know how regulations go for relationship with males. How long was it?" She asked while calming down.

"Look… Minna and I get along just fine. And we've been at it for two weeks."

"So how does it feel?" Sasha asked with a seductive voice. "Did you like it when you were inside her?"

Tyler's face blushed beet red. He then shook the feeling off while he groaned. "Seriously? Here?"

"Just tell me! It's kinda natural, you know!" Sasha said with a chuckle.

He sighed and just led her by walking again. "I'll just tell you on the way to Florida. Besides you… I told Shirley about it by feeling guilty. But she's not telling the others, which I trust she'll keep as a promise."

"Obviously. Same old 'Ghost'."

"Shut up."

"Not until you keep your stick between your pants from getting hard." Sasha laughed loudly while they walked to get to the mess hall together.

_***Key West City, Florida… "The Conch Republic" 16 hours later… 2024 hours…***_

_**Tracking: 202**__**nd**__** Army Special Forces…**_

George "Torque" Bolton was a Private First Class of the 202nd. He was waiting at an airstrip and he's making sure to keep an eye out on a prototype transport jet that the Karlsland Air Force recently issued. Then, he used his binoculars and saw some lights approaching the runway. The prototype He-662 jet transport was landing. Its wheels are down and the landing lights were on. As soon as the wheels touched the ground, the brakes were immediately applied and some screeching was heard. Bolton put his binocular down and put ears on his ear comm. "They're here." He said before walking to the plane.

Tyler got out of the plane with two luggages, with one for clothing and the other for his portable radio, followed by the Orussian Sasha with only one. As soon as elites are off the stairs, they found Bolton. Then the private saluted. "Private First Class George Bolton at your service." He said before putting his hand down. "Follow me."

_***Hangar…***_

They entered the hangar of that airstrip and there were lights illuminating the equipment and military hardware, along with the soldiers of the 202nd. Tyler was impressed of seeing the prototype rifles like the AR-15. '_I thought the Black Rifles were scheduled for production at 1950?_'

"This is impressive." Sasha commented. "Though why are you testing prototypes?"

"Oh? Those guns?" The private stated. "Those are recommended from the good reviews of different military wings. The DSD wanted them tested first hand in combat to see its effectiveness. I remember one of the Derby Witches used to handle an AR-15 if I'm right. Her name's Bella Jenkins if I got it right."

"You are." Fray answered. "Just know Jenkins like compliments. Keep it coming and she won't pin you at the wall."

"Really?"

"Really." Tyler replied, then spooking the private a little.

Eventually they arrived to see a man in his forties… with a fatigue on and he was standing looking at some things in a folder when he saw the two elites along with the private. "Ah, so the two of you are finally here. Captain Finn Burke's the name and plain assault and infiltration's the game. I hope the flight wasn't too hard on you, Elite Ghost."

"Ain't about the flight." Tyler replied. "It's about the tendency of trust to believe someone they can get your ass over there anyway."

"Good to know. Please." He showed them their seats.

"Nah. We won't be here for long anyway. We got somewhere to get to for resting up."

"Alright. At least you got to answer. Anyway, just need to tell you a heads-up. Did you CO just tell you about a tracking job?" Burke asked before Tyler nodded. "Good. The one being tracked is this person codename Cryo. According to them, he's a researcher with an unknown name, and also a defector to the neuroi. He decided to take chances with the neuroi's victory over our race… which makes him number one priority, as he's spotted talking to several other contacts. It'll take time, but we have to find him first to confirm his whereabouts. Because if he gets to the main headquarters of the neuroi cell here, he's confirmed to be in contact, and that will put suspicious allied parties to eliminate him. Our mission's to spare him to make sure WE DO NOT get him killed. He's priority number one. That's our intel. The second is getting the harder intel from inside their HQ. By that, we need him first, and we can't let him in the HQ. Last location was the airstrip you landed in, and got in here two hours ago. Our boy just last tracked him to a nearby hotel here, in which he's in the 7th floor, Room 714. If you're staying at that same hotel, it's better."

"Never mind about staying there. We'll be made for sure even if we finish up things because I have another plan. I say we hit it now while we got time." Tyler said immediately. "The longer we talk over here, the more the tendency of us missing our window before he makes in HQ. We gotta make a move."

"Exactly on my mind." Burke said with a chuckle. "I like your style, Elite."

"And we'll see yours soon." Tyler nodded before the two of them turned their backs and left. "We'll find ourselves a place. We'll keep in touch and we know the frequency." He said as he walked away.

_***Hotel… 2044 hours…***_

The two elites eventually found the hotel. While they were in the elevator going to the seventh floor, the two of them talked about the job… and how the army guys found the hotel where he resided in. It seemed that Uncle Sam was doing the elites a favor. Knowing the two of them with their expertise of breaching and clearing rooms, the two of them seemed to adapt that they're the best in that certain field. Later, the elevator doors opened and they both exited to find the door.

They later got to the door of Room 714. He then contacted the 202nd with his earpiece communicator.

_**This is Ghost to the 202**__**nd**__**.**_

_**[Beavertown responding. What's your status?]**_

_**We're in front of the door, ready to breach and clear.**_

_**[We recently got a call that the good researcher is gonna move again. Now's the time to get a move on.]**_

_**Roger. We'll let you know once he's captured.**_

_**[Acknowledged. Good luck.]**_

"Ready?" Tyler asked Sasha and she nodded.

"Are you?" She asked and he smiled at this. She then equipped a Welrod silenced pistol. "We go in quietly, but we can't attention if we bust the door down either. Your call."

"Do it." Tyler ordered and she nodded.

Then she saw the hinges are rusted. "Roger. 3, 2, 1… Breaching." She said calmly before kicking the part of the door with the hinges. She immediately puts her weapon in front of her and he gets his shotgun out. She looked around and found Cryo, covered in a blanket on a bed. '_There he is._' She aimed her weapon at the person behind the blanket covers of the bed. "You… come out!" The person behind the bed was only shaking and not responding. She repeated again. "Move the cover… now."

"Do it!" Tyler demanded, but the person behind the cover isn't responding. Then they heard some beeping. '_What's that sound?_' And it was coming from the blanket cover.

Sasha already knew that something was wrong. The beeping was clearly something else and she took time to double check her intelligence, '_Could it be a beacon? No… a tracking device?_' Then suddenly the covers were moved. It revealed a neuroi infantry humanoid, and it was laughing. The Orussian fired a shot and killed off the infantry unit, splitting it into white pieces. But something was once attached to its chest, and her face color was drained in shock and horror. "GET BEHIND ME!" She said before dropping her pistol and deploying her shield.

"SHIT!" Tyler cursed before he heard a long beep as he got behind her in time.

The bomb exploded in the room, incinerating almost everything inside that was exposed to the blast of the bomb. The windows broke because of the intense heat. The walls and the furniture were burnt to a crisp. The bed was in pieces thanks to the explosion.

The Elites' ears were hearing bells because of the loud explosion. Sasha opened her eyes to find that she was still standing with him still behind her. Because of the intense explosion, she was weakened and her knees buckled and she was on the floor. Sasha was panting as her magic was used up to a point, and she didn't expect the neuroi to outsmart the ones tracking him down.

They went out of the hotel to find emergency crews rushing to the building. Fire truck sirens rang as they set up their hosing station when they were near a fire extinguisher. Eventually, the hoses got water out and started to spray water into the building. Tyler cursed himself for not thinking the neuroi had the smarts to put up a move like that and move the target somewhere else. For all they know, the target is already in HQ, and he's having a hard time in this.

Sasha and Tyler got to a side alley in time just to let them rest for a while. They almost had Cryo, but they were set up. "That… asshole!" Tyler said as he panted. "Why didn't we see that coming?!"

"That wasn't expected at all." Sasha commented before she contacted the 202nd.

_**This is Sasha. Target location was a decoy. It seems the neuroi already knows we're tracking him.**_

_**[Shit.] **_The voice of the captain was heard on the radio. _**[Then chances are that he's already inside the damn cell homebase. We gotta try and find him while we still can. You two should rest up. I got a few ideas up my sleeve. For the meantime, we've arranged for your stay, not in any building but in the 555**__**th**__** mobile CRNS Calypso itself. Looks like you guys have some shit to recover from. We'll let you know how it goes. Until then, lie low.]**_

_**I see. So the Calypso is at the pier then?**_

_**[Not quite. Some crew members will pick you up from there to get to the Calypso via rubber boat. The rest of its members are somewhere on the North Sea with an established FOB, battling neuroi spotted at North Britannia. You'll be expected by Commander Diana Evans, Lynn Kim and Cindy Jablonski.]**_

_**You sure you can handle this yourselves?**_

_**[Tracking's no problem on our agenda as well. You two need your rest. Don't worry about us bastards.]**_

_**It's not about worrying. It's about doing your job.**_

_**[We're just about qualified for anything. You have our word for it.]**_

_**Then we'll wish you luck. Sasha out.**_ She said before she nodded at him and they kept walking. "We'll have to take shelter. They're right about getting to the 555th. It's a secure location."

"Yeah, let's. Good thing you grabbed the weapon." Tyler said and she later revealed the weapon to be with her… still burnt because of the blast, but she was able to conceal it. "Didn't get hurt?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. What's important is we don't leave evidence. Are you okay?"

"Couple of knives are nothing. Couple of bombs could kill anyone, but not me. I'm still kicking.

"We may have left safely but the only problem is… just where we're standing is already evidence." Tyler groaned to the point that he remembered she was shielding both of them from the blast. Unlike the rest of the room that was incinerated from the blast, only their places on where they once stood was not burned at all.

"The neuroi won't expect us coming. Count on it." Sasha said before she led them both.

But Tyler knew different. '_I have a bad feeling about this._'

_***11 minutes later…***_

The both of them were able to get to the pier of the city and like what Captain Burke said on the radio, a rubber boat was ready with two crew members, with one carrying a Browning BAR and the other on the engine with an M19A11. Both elites knew that they can trust the crewmen and boarded the rubber boat and it immediately left for the Calypso.

_***CRNS Calypso… Bridge…***_

Captain Gary Reynolds was looking through his binoculars after hearing of thick black smoke coming from the city. He put his binoculars and looked around before he was surprised seeing the 8-year old commander looking with another binocular viewer. "Forgive me, commander, but you're still up."

Diana pretended not to hear and focused on the smoke coming out of the city. She sighed in disappointment. '_So that's where it came from. Oh… I hope there's something we could do. We only came back with coordination with the Strike Witches and the DSD._' What she didn't notice next was that the captain's mouth was already next to her ear.

"Commander Evans?"

"WAAAH!" Diana was shockingly knocked off her feet, then dropping the binoculars. She shook her head and looked at the captain with surprise. "Captain… maybe you could have told me you were calling me?"

The captain chuckled. "Maybe if you could have listened, I would have done so."

"I'm sorry." Diana picked up her binoculars and got on her feet. "I kinda worry when it comes to people getting hurt or other buildings getting a bad jump on buildings."

"According to the 202nd, they were tracking down an affiliate of the neuroi."

"I didn't expect that this 'Cryo' would actually take the aliens as allies."

"They got more reason for them to say that they're much powerful and they can provide everlasting peace."

"Isn't that better?" Diana was confused. She was still young and some other aspects of the terms of neuroi needed to be understood.

"Most people who fight them think that what is next is slavery. You know how colonizers tend to enslave people?"

Diana then thought of the history lessons she took recently. '_Oh yeah. The Britannians had ways against us too while in war with Gallia at the same time._' She thought while matching the situation with the present one. "I see. With people killed on our side, the neuroi's move is enslaving our race?"

"Yes."

"Well that isn't good." She sighed. "I just hope we have better terms then. Cindy thinks all neuroi are bad. When I studied about the war from before… I kinda see more that the neuroi are just fighting to take over our planet, not kill all people in it."

"Exactly. You're smart." The captain was impressed of how she thinks. "One thing we want to avoid is a war. But they say that we retaliated their offering of peace. I'd rather believe that because we don't know what they are, or what they do."

She nodded and had a determined emotion. "But we're still here to defend ourselves and not kill for revenge. That's what I wanna teach to Cindy one day." Her words stuck to the captain's head and he admired her words of declaration.

Then a lieutenant recently got off the radio. "Captain, the elites just got on board with the pickup you requested."

"Good to know. I'm meeting them. Commander?"

"Teehee! Way ahead of you!" Diana giggled as she walked ahead of the captain, both going to the boat docking area.

_***CRNS Calypso… boat dock area… A minute ago…***_

"Yay!" Cindy recently looked at a letter she received from her mother Sandra. "Ow… I miss her."

"Hey, you'll see her again, you know! I had time when I cried, but you're really happy seeing it!" Lynn said with a giggle while she read the kid's letter. '_Although Megan could be the better caretaker, I'm actually getting a hang of this pretty well!_' Then she sensed an incoming presence. With that, she decided to use her power. Her whole body glowed and her familiar fox ears and tail came out. '_Hey… we got visitors!_' "Cindy… back away from the doors! We got guests!"

"Yay! More friends!" The three-year old said before stepping back from the rear boat entrance.

Soon, the rear entrance opened up and the elites saw the water around them, with the ports partly submerged. The crew member driving the boat then parked it on a spot, and finally saying the other can guide the two off the boat. "Here we are! Just watch your step and enjoy yourself in the Calypso." The polite crewmember said before the two elites were accompanied off the boat.

Fray was impressed with the layout of the boat docks as it was able to store up to 6 boats. "It's a Super-Carrier after all."

"Can't argue." Sasha said in reply. "It isn't really compared with the size of one of the Fuso carriers I've gotten on once. This is much bigger than what I expected."

"Hi!" Cindy walked to the two elites joyfully.

The Orussian girl noticed Tyler kneel down as the toddler neared him. Fray put up a smile and looked at the toddler with curiosity. "You must be little Cindy."

Lynn them came to them. "Hi! You already know Cindy?"

Tyler nodded. "The info came from a friend, of a friend, of a friend of my cousin. Kinda got a feeling we've meet like this. So you're the Minna Wilcke of the group, huh?"

"Wow! Looks like you know my ability!"

"3D Space Understanding is a good ability. Just keep it up and you'll span up to more than 50 miles than Commander Wilcke."

The Orussian looked at the three with ease and noticed Cindy was looking at her. '_The toddler's looking at me?_'

"Show me yow animal, please?" The kid asked politely and the Orussian elite seemed hesitant but nodded. So, she got her familiar Black Persian ears and tail out. Cindy was more fascinated by Sasha's tail and touched it. "Wow… Oooh!" Sasha must have figured out that Cindy likes its smoothness.

Tyler chuckled. "Yo Sasha, she seems to like you."

Sasha then rolled her eyes. "Duh." She giggled before looking back at Cindy.

Diana and the captain soon arrive to meet the elites. Lynn stepped aside while Diana neared Cindy. "Come on, Cindy. You gotta get your sleep. Lynn, take her to bed will ya?"

"Of course!" Lynn happily said as she saw Cindy's hand, in which the toddler found a little disappointing.

"Aw! Nighty, friends!" Cindy smiled at the visitors as she and Lynn left the docking area. Later, Sasha retracted her familiar features and focused on the captain.

The captain sighed as the two left. "Sorry about the trouble. Jablonski seems to have a liking to any visitors not neuroi."

"It's rather natural." Sasha replied. "She tends to enjoy a lot of things."

"So you're the elites they're talking about, huh?" Diana talked like she was the boss. "Name's Diana Evans by the way. We're glad to see ya aboard!"

Tyler put her hand out and Diana shook it. "Tyler Fray, and my partner, Sasha Zyuganov. We're originally assigned to investigate an individual associated to the neuroi, but Plan A's a bust. I'm gonna get an update from my CO for the next move. We can't just assault the cell base head on."

"True." The captain said. "While you need reinforcements, you're welcome to share what we have for your usage until the time comes for your big operation."

"Thank you." Then Tyler looked at Diana. "So, how's the brainy one doing?"

Diana then scoffed. "Tsk. Did it have to be 'Brainy' out of all adjectives? Darla's doing great back in Michigan. At least she's got a good set of ideas for new strikers."

"Most especially exotic ones, right? I heard of Tonya's single engine striker. I got a tip: If you're going for ground attack with her Projectile Guidance ability, use Panzershrecks for a change. It's good against tanks. If you ever find neurified tanks, blast them with it while she guides the round there."

"Cool!" Diana exclaimed. "That's setting a one-two punch!"

"Except the two ain't expected. So you're a fan of Dom and Jane, huh?"

"THEY… ARE… AWESOME!" Diana jumped for joy. "I wish I could be like Dom."

"Not that far, I guess. You got the same familiar as she does." Tyler said before the captain cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry. We'll talk another time, Diana. Sasha and I better hit the hay."

"Sure thing! Goodnight!" Diana greeted the two them while a crewmember escorted them to their quarters.

_***Normal quarters… Sasha and Tyler…***_

Tyler was forced to turn his back on Sasha after discovering she was naked in bed. Then he groaned while he was still awake. "You're a real queen of temptation, aren't you?"

She seductively giggled. "Whenever Sanya is not around, I can get men's hearts to give up and make them fuck me."

"Screw that. You know I'm not into you."

"But your pole doesn't say that."

"Shut up."

Sasha giggled again. "Get used to sex with others for a change. Arya may be one girl, but Minna's another."

"And you're someone?" Tyler snapped. "To me, you look like a hooker."

Sanya was surprised and was a little furious. "Gosh… just trying to cheer you up, ублюдок."("Bastard.") Sasha decided to get annoyed and got her eyes closed. "You're no fun."

He chuckled. "Ain't fate a bitch for you?"

"Shut up."

In his mind, he laughed while he smiled. '_Why is it I like to get her angry like that?_' He thought before going to sleep, pondering in his own thoughts until he took himself to his slumber.


	12. Sky fall, Retreat Hell

**Chapter 11**

So far, the power plant upgrades were going smoothly on the CRNS Calypso… With the three witches of the 555th on their role to helping the two Deep Science Division elites, they're making sure to give air support to their guests in their mission.

Fray's CO was starting to get a little nervous on the neuroi's moves.

_**[Tell me you're not serious.]**_

_***Sasha and Fray's quarters… 0215 hours…***_

Fray had to lessen the sound amount from the radio as he was speaking to his CO. Sasha was still asleep under the covers of her blanket…

_**Unfortunately, I can't tell anything else. Cryo wasn't at our posession after all, and the target area was a decoy to kill off anyone finding him.**_

_**[That's somehow typical for a trap. The neuroi wouldn't set up that thing, but a human would. Seems you're going up against a neuroi human-operated cell.]**_

_**Well… something I know already that Cryo was a defector. He didn't seem to listen to human reasons. Is there anything else I need to know?**_

_**[Cryo has a well concealed name. He's not operating alone, and because of his defection a few years back, he was able to make a secret cell that wasn't even on our radar. They recently started making activities against the allied forces.]**_

_**Are you saying he's like a right-hand man? Unbe-fucking-lievable.**_

_**[Watch your language, Ghost. Anyway… we want you to make sure to verify all the information you've taken in so far. I've got incoming reports of a possible Cloaked Submarine.]**_

_**Say again? Did you say Cloaked Submarine?**_

_**[We've recently been encountering this Cloaked Submarine somewhere down south of Africa, and another at Australis. According to our reports… there are two of them. Its counterpart is the Cloaked Skyscraper, which is known to be an aerial ship that can leave the atmosphere. Last time we encountered that ass of a ship is before it escaped after the end of the first neuroi war. It was carrying neurified units… which we were sure to have been converted into high-class weapons battled against today. It even killed 7 of our tanks and 2 carriers. The concept of the Liberion Sherman Tank was turned into a turtle unit, which actually has the same concept and shapes for only half its body.]**_

_**Anything about the Skyscraper?**_

_**[We believe that's the same ship that Rick Gantt once saw in Britannia. We're verifying, but that's the closest lead we can get close to thanks to our thermal sighting technology we're able to use.]**_

Fray was definitely getting excited. '_So… the same one that dropped that bomb in Karlsland for that guy was the same ship, huh?_' He nodded and somehow, the DSD was gaining a solid lead.

_**And the subs?**_

_**[We simply can't track them if they're cloaked, and it's the same with the Skyscraper, but one of the subs in Australis sent us a message, and got us interested. It contained a message saying: "We're not your enemies, but the red neuroi are."]**_

This had Fray spooked for a while, but the CO kept talking.

_**[That's enough of the information sharing, so we need you to focus on the task at hand. We'll inform you of anything else once we have more info. Yours we received is enough, but keep us posted.]**_

_**Will do. Ghost out.**_ Fray sighed and he finally closed the portable radio's cover and the covering luggage case. '_Glad that's over._'

"I'm glad everything's working out." Fray was surprised to find Sasha awake again. "Something about Britannia's cloaked ship, huh? It seems that we're getting close to finding out why they started the freak attack in Berlin."

"That isn't the point. We're trying to find out their point of origin. It's impossible the Cloaked Skyscraper is actually going to a place without a dock, so finding the FOB of the neuroi is first priority after we find the ship, not its motive. Once we find the HQ, we lay waste to the bastards who killed millions in the making."

"And I suppose you'll be one of the leaders of the campaign?"

"...if I don't die, that is." Fray smiled at the Orussian. "Why is it you wanna know?"

Sasha lifted the blanket and revealed her nude body. "It's simple. I wanna give you a reward if ever we win that campaign." She giggled before a pillow was thrown at her before Fray chuckled. She kept that smile.

"You know I only have Minna, right?" Fray said before grabbing some clothes to face the cold.

"Where are you going?"

"Obviously, a walk, and a drink. You coming?" Fray asked and she shook her head. "Look… just get some rest. I'll be fine."

"Wanna have a morning fuck first?"

Fray groaned before he turned his head, not answering her question as he left their quarters. Sasha then took the blanket back and wrapped it around her body and closed her eyes. '_Buzzkill._' She thought before getting back in her sleep…

_***Calypso Messhall… 0222 hours…***_

It wasn't hard to find the messhall for the Super-Carrier. It was almost dark in that part of the vessel, and he eventually was able to the little light coming from the outside from the windows. He found himself a seat near a window where he saw the waters of the wide ocean. He's a long way from home and he thought that it was a short-distance from here to West Gallia. '_She just bluffed on the term of short-distance._' He had to find it funny knowing that he had a feeling that Minna forgot that the trip towards Key West is much farther than what she expected. She couldn't blame the Karlslander Wing Commander, as even she didn't fully experience Liberion yet.

He kept looking outside knowing he already got used to the motion of any ship whenever he's on the middle of all that water. He then thought of a situation if he would be there… with no land in sight… and had no boat. If there was a situation like that, who would he trust to save him? His current situation with Minna got him to think that he should keep surviving, and Minna knows best that she should search for him. The biggest gratitude for her if he was found, is that he would be in service of the army… even until he dies, for he knows that she had done the most memorable ethic of any soldier: "Never leave a man behind." It's the belief of his father starting from the time he experienced the first neuroi war.

Fray heard some footsteps of bare feet approaching him and he turned his head to see a night-gown attired girl. Lynn seems to wonder why Fray was there, so she spoke first. "Mr. Tyler? Why are you here?"

"Same goes for my question, Sergeant Kim."

"Oh? Umm…" Lynn sighed as she took a seat near him. "I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd take a walk around, maybe. What about you?"

Tyler shrugged. "Thought I'd sit and get a drink around here."

"There's no liquor here if you're asking. It's prohibited."

The Liberion had it coming and he wondered if every ship had restrictions to drinks allowed over the waters. "There goes my drink. You're rather perceptive. You ever saw someone drink?"

"Yup. Sometimes my father does, but he's a not a drunk." She giggled. "Silly… you shouldn't have a problem yourself, you know!"

He chuckled. Tyler only had times to drink whenever there's a celebration, and he avoided to drink whenever he had problems. It would get him to drown his own problems that way. "Good thing I don't have any. Otherwise, I'll find some people to beat up." And the statement spooked her a little. He laughed at this and told her it was just a joke and she replied that it wasn't funny at all. "What? Can't get used to jokes like that?"

"That's entirely beside the point!"

"Well, what's the point?"

"I like to be serious on things. My parents were always like that no matter what and it got me motivated to be the same as well."

Tyler then recognized this. "You know what a Karlslander is?"

"Someone disciplined."

"Exactly! And I thought so myself. Look… don't people tell you whoever you are, you should be?"

"I hear that… but I'm not really the one who follows easily. Look… right now, we're soldiers in the frontlines."

"And you chose to be one, of course. Still… lay back a while when it comes to being somewhere safe. Just a tip, okay?" Tyler said and the girl nodded. "Look… tell Cindy that advice one time. I heard she's rather vengeful."

As soon as Lynn heard the word vengeful, she sighed. "That's what I once felt. My old homeland was devastated and my parents were born afterwards. But if they were there, I wouldn't have been around here. For that, I felt emotional and decided to think that once I join up in the military, I'll make sure to serve for my former homeland. Although I'm from Liberion… I never forgot the old country. People died from the time nations were attacked, and the old country included. My parents even told me grandma and grandpa made sure to get them to a higher ground for them to grow. Ever since… I vowed to avenge the people who died from our place before. Just before I joined up in the 555th, I discovered my powers as a witch and I wasn't even aware of it. My mom told me about the basics when it comes to it and I discovered it first hand through two things: One is the red fox I encountered, and two is that my mother told me that the animal that bonds to me at the fastest rate is known to be my familiar."

"So the Red Fox was your familiar?"

"Yup." She nodded and smiled. "My mom was somehow proud of me… but didn't like it when I decided to get to war. But after I joined the service, I never knew that old vow would remind me again of what I should do. I didn't regret joining, and I had a heart of stone just like Cindy did for the neuroi. The two of us liked to kill as much neuroi as we could. It's like… we wanted to avenge our loved ones."

Tyler was surprised to hear of this nature from Lynn… and her part of the world she knows was gone. '_I see._' Then he decided to recall past events. "You know… your story is about how your parents were born after your homeland's devastation, and for your destiny to be born into this world. Likewise, you're saved at it because of your grandparents. There's another person who's done the same thing, but the only difference is, she failed at doing it and almost lost her little sister. Her name is…"

"Gertrude Barkhorn." Lynn finished his sentence. "Yeah… I heard about her death in Berlin… and her story from various military wings." She then frowned as she described her side to what she knows. "To think of trying to avenge her little sister Chris just because she was hurt… she would start not caring and charge on the neuroi as much as she could for doing so."

"You had the same tendency to avenge your own homeland, and Barkhorn had to avenge for her sister. But what happened to her afterwards was the real game-changing moment." Tyler continued her story. "She started to care after she realized that no matter who gets hurt… she can still protect those who are still alive and well. Chris may be hurt… but in Barkhorn's mind, Chris wanted to tell her to keep protecting everyone. Yoshika told her that first hand, and Barkhorn changed for the better.

"And guess what?" Tyler continued as she focused on the Asiectan 6-year old. "That's the same thing about those who you dedicate your lives to." He then shook his head before he spoke. "Don't plant anger for the neuroi. It'll knock you off your feet. Those who have died in the past can't find regret in their living and know that a future generation lied for their race no matter what. They don't want to expect others to avenge them, and they'd rather want to see their own future countrymen grow to be strong and firm. Find a bigger reason for you to let your countrymen proud and keep yourself alive. You may have lost them, but they wanted you to gain a new trust with your new family you got over here."

Lynn's eyes widened. '_A new… trust?_'

"Cindy may not understand at first, who's still too pissed about her father's death…" Tyler sighed as he had a history count from Sandra Jablonski. "But she'll grow to see that this advice was right. She may be three years old, but she's smarter than how she looks." He smiled and stood up to walk past her. "Remember that and you'll be a better 'Triple Nickel' Witch than ever."

Lynn looked back and saw him walking away from the mess hall to the direction of his quarters. She smiled at the thought of him helping and she looked down to close her eyes. She later sheds a tear to think about what her people would have said to her if Tyler has. '_He… he's right…_' She put her hands on her face and knelt before she muttered. "I… I…" She thought of her countrymen she lost during the attack and she muttered again. "I'll… try…" She said before she thought of trying not to carry the weight of many, thus healing her from a lot of wounds after a long time…

_***Britannia northern seas… 0823 hours…***_

The rest of the 555th weren't having a good day. The north shore base of Britannia detected quite a threat. A bomber class neuroi was able to attack first hand at Britannia after years of the hive's takeover of Europe and the quick secure move of the allied forces. However, this did not stop any of the bomber neuroi as it's able to unleash bigger lasers on ground targets and standard cover lasers on the air threats, which continues to this day. Its intended target is the resource bank of one of the military bases, which is heavily guarded. The attack was simple: take out the resource bank first, before taking out the main operations area while other units distract other witches from afar to prevent them from intervening.

The 5-year old Wolverine familiar witch named Megan was pissed when she was strafing the bomber neuroi and the alien craft kept flying off to try shaking off the witches with moderate effort, keeping her back. "What the fuck are my teammates doing if they're not fucking helping?!" She cursed as a habit and she made sure to keep it that way. Soon, the 9-year old Caroline responded.

_**[Captain… I suggest getting its attention!]**_

_**You wanna target the fucking front? It's fucking hard enough!**_ Megan said as she shielded herself from the bomber neuroi's aerial laser beam and got some distance from it. Soon, the neuroi turned back to the shore again and she pursued it, then worrying.

_**[Well it isn't gonna matter if I can expose the core!]**_

_**You know that it could be in the fucking underside of the middle, right?**_

_**[Exactly! Right after I shoot the front and the core can't show, I'll target the underside after a narrow dive. I studied a little on tactics made by the Afrika Corp and I have this great idea.]**_

_**You better be fucking right, cause if it isn't, I'll fucking kill you.**_

_**[Copy.]**_ Caroline answered with some fear in her system before diving.

_**Alright, get ready! I'm fucking distracting the thing now!**_ Megan said before she sped behind the neuroi and got past it to get in front of it. She then stuck her tongue out to piss the core off. "Come fucking get me, codfish!" She laughed before she deployed her shield blocking another laser attack. Soon, she turned and the craft followed with a series of beams going at her. She evaded many and blocked a few of them while she was being pursued. '_It's taking the damn bait!_' Soon, she lowered her altitude.

_**Yo, Lieutenant! Here's your fucking bait!**_

Then, Caroline was able to emerge from the water and the lieutenant saw Megan who pulled up and did a backflip as the bomber neuroi went under her. She then aimed her Browning MG on the bomber neuroi. "Let's go!" Gunfire sounded from the weapon and bullets raced to the neuroi's hide with no luck.

'_No good!_' Caroline immediately dove to get out of the way from the neuroi before making a sharp turn going back as she aimed her weapon at the underside. But before she could get the chance, time slowed and she saw a red glow with a beam about to be released. '_Oh crap!_'__Time went normally as she deployed her shield, then blocking the beam, but pushed her towards the water. She lost control after she was pushed and splashed into the salty water.

"CAROLINE!" Megan shouted, in fear of losing Caroline.

_***Me-323 Gigant cargo interior…***_

The once dark part of the cargo interior of the giant plane was accompanied with wind and a mechanical whine as a rear entrance ramp was opened. Soon, the blonde witch got on her strikers and placed them on the horizontal slingshot launcher. A lieutenant then made a description of the current situation. "Hanna, we got ourselves a neuroi bomber unit being distracted by some witches from the 555th. If you can help them out, you can at least prevent the destruction of the resource bank."

"Understood. Lieutenant… I thought I told you to call me Captain with my surname this time?"

"S-sorry."

"Just try not to fail in doing so." She said before the pressure of the slingshot launcher was maximized. Her body glowed and her 'Steller's Sea Eagle' familiar ears and tail came out. She then chuckled as she looked forward. "It's my first time out of Africa and in Britannia. They better be right for placing me here."

"Captain… the bomber's heading for the base!"

"Pressure is maximized. Marseille… launching!" Hanna said before the launcher pushed her forward with a speed of 560 kilometers an hour. As soon as she left the plane, her speed decreased greatly as she flipped forward to break her speed. She activated her striker engines and she immediately sped after rolling. She held her MG34 tightly and she started to head on to the location of the base. Flying to it, she gave instructions.

_**Pilot… make sure you get come cover. Although you have shields, you're vulnerable.**_

_**[Jawohl, Captain Marseille! Good luck!]**_

_**Likewise.**_ She then sped towards the base and eventually passed it before switching her focus to the two witches of the 555th. _**This is Hanna-Justina Marseille! I hope I'm not missing anything! Who the hell did the 2 spot switch move?**_

_**[Umm… Caroline Jawarski reporting! I tried, but it was able to cut me down before I could make the shot!]**_

_**Then you need an extra hand! Wanna try it again?**_

_**[You're helping out?]**_

_**Just know that while we're at the underside of the craft, you put up your shield just at the middle. I'll be shooting the bastard to reveal the core. That model's not new and I can make the kill.**_

_**[Roger that! I'll move in front of it!]**_

_**Don't bother. Be ready to cover me at the underside cause I'm going head on at it to damage its frontal sights first, before diving and joining you to cover me!**_

_**[Copy! Positioning!]**_

Marseille was speeding towards the bomber neuroi. The craft was heading towards the base once again. She knew she had two shots that needed to count before instantly revealing the neuroi. She needed to damage the front to prevent its sights from target the base directly, thus blinding it temporarily. "COME ON!" She said before she saw the neuroi on her sights. "EAT LEAD!" She fired her MG 34, focusing her rounds on the frontal sights. Each bullet did its best to pierce the hide and she expected the hide to be easily pierced thanks to her high caliber rounds. The sights were damaged and disabled and needed to make a move before it regains its sights.

_**I'm diving!**_ She said on the comms before diving and narrowly turning to see the 9-year old. Time slowed down as Caroline deployed her shields while Hanna was under it. They both saw laser beams hitting her shield as the Karlslander positioned herself. She moved off the shield once the beams halted on firing and she fired on the middle of the underside. '_Eat it, bastard!_' She thought before firing her machine gun and piercing holes on the neuroi craft, thus revealing its core, but she continued firing before she hit its core. Soon, its core shattered and she deployed her own shield. They both braced themselves before they were gently pushed from the shattering of the neuroi. Soon, they pulled away from the piece-shattering area and pulled up to raise altitude.

Caroline panted as she saw the once bomber neuroi in white shards with Hanna following in her breathing. Soon, Megan joined in. "What did I miss?"

The 9 year old turned to her comrade. "You mean you didn't see it?"

"How should I fucking know if I fucking saw it or not? I had some neuroi recently on my fucking tail." Megan scoffed. "You're a buzzkill for making the kill."

Hanna cleared her throat and looked at the kids. "You two should be thankful because I was the one who shattered the core."

"Oh?" Megan shrugged. "Thanks?"

"Don't you know who this is?!" Caroline exclaimed. "She's Hanna Justina-Marseille! 'Star of Afrika' and newly promoted Captain of the 31st Squadron of Afrika. Wait…" Then she turned to Marseille. "What ARE you doing here?"

"I'm actually here to support the northern parts." Hanna explained. "For some reason, the neuroi stopped attacking the sandy regions and fell back for some reason. I volunteered to get myself into the risky parts of Europe to help out fellow witches. Though…" She hesitated to speak about them, then spoke up. "…I didn't expect to see younger kids take on the neuroi like this. How old are you both?"

"Five." Megan answered.

"Nine." Caroline said next. "The two of us are from the Triple Nickels."

"You're kidding." Hanna said before sighing in disappointment. "It's a little too early for witches like you to be around. Early manifestation may be a rarity, but you can't just take on anyone head on."

"Hey!" Megan shouted and was clearly pissed off with the older Karlslander. "We may be kids but we can fucking take on the fucking big boys too!"

"And watch your language! I say you're rather uptight tomato." Marseille calmly snapped back.

"Fucking watch what you say too!" The younger captain tried to hover close but Caroline intervened.

"Megan!" Caroline said but was ignored as the older Karlslander approached the cursing 5-year old and their faces were near as they both glared at each other. Carol decided to get in between to try separate them. "Please… don't fight."

Hanna glared at the 5-year old and calmly said even with some fury in her tone. "Do you really think you can head to battle with that attitude?" She asked while she narrowed her eyes.

Megan answered. "Why fucking not?"

"Cause you've got issues on temper." Hanna said while she turned her back. "Next time we meet, I expect you show discipline and at least some flexibility on officers. I've heard you're a captain, but don't try to outrank someone older than you. Think you can turn someone inside out?" She paused for a while but interrupted Megan before she could answer. "I don't think so, because I have. You're interesting… but you're a real maggot." She then turned her head to the enraged 5-year old captain. "Just deal with it and go back to boot camp… 'Captain.'" Hanna said before turning back to speed away.

Megan tried to pursue her but Caroline stopped her before whispering. "Don't. It ain't worth it."

"Maybe." Megan muttered. "She's rather the fucking snake for telling our wing's just full of kids. You know we can take anyone on, and it's not for bullshit."

"I don't doubt that, but you're overreacting."

"I'm just trying to protect the team!" Megan shouted at Caroline. "I suggest you fall in line, and try thinking of what I'm doing."

Caroline was surprised and immediately responded. "You don't know how much I'm good at doing that. Excuse me." Caroline said before turning her back from the captain and speeding away, clearly pissed off with Megan.

"Hmph." Megan snorted before following the lieutenant. Later, the witches were able to handle the situation of the other fighter neuroi that were attacking the anti-air defenses, and Megan together with Hanna and Caroline were able to make a suitable defense. It took about 7 more minutes before containing the situation and pushed the neuroi back completely before finding the sector safe. As Megan made it back to the FOB… she knew she had to rethink of what she said to Hanna and Caroline. Somehow, she's starting to think the two of them were right about her, and she needed to make up for it.

_***The Conch Republic… 1102 hours…***_

A pair of eyes were observing through their binoculars of a warehouse in a factory area. There were people moving trucks of hardware inside that warehouse, and the two observers know that it's actually some energon resources.

Tyler and Sasha were watching from the roof of an abandoned building as they observed from afar the people working on the moving process with trucks. "Looks like it's the perfect cover." Tyler muttered. '_Damn it… if we assault it this way… it'll be like killing civilians too._' "This isn't good. If there are just too many of these people in the factory area… I don't know how the hell we would handle this. If there's indeed an army of infantry elites inside any of the warehouses of the area, then we could have seen a sign by now."

"It means they're well concealed." Sasha replied while lowering her binoculars. "The neuroi must have made a basement of a sort, so it won't be easy."

"A basement? How could you tell?"

"I could tell by the structural integrity of the warehouses and something's giving away its purpose to be just a normal warehouse. I clearly saw reinforced steal that was painted over on the frames. The bastards already have a mini-fortress and we'll be having quite a hard time on infiltrating."

"Before going on an infil job, we better make sure we have Plan B on our side."

"The assault?"

"Exactly." Tyler looked at the place and noticed some trucks were enterting the gates. "I gotta ask. You got a schedule of delivery for crates recently? I told you to try getting some records about some delivery of digging supplies."

"The base has a cover of a construction company's supply cache. Yeah. I got a schedule. The next delivery should have some mulch involved for modifying soil properties on some areas around a constructed building. It'll be around at 1700 hours at the gate."

"And where will it be coming from?"

"Miami. It arrives later with an old modeled military truck."

"Good. Then I think I have an idea." Tyler said before grabbing the map he had behind his jacket.

_***1700 hours… Factory Perimeter…***_

A bedtruck arrived in front of the main gates with crates inside its cargo hold.

_**[This is Ghost. Main Assault Team: Status?]**_

Burke was looking through his binoculars at a building across the perimeter and his squad was on the second floor. The window was clear to use and the lights were off to prevent them from being seen.

_**We're in position here. We're standing by for your signal. Truck is at the gate, and honking already.**_

_**[I can hear it already. Maintain radio silence while we're in. Wish us luck.]**_

_***CRNS Calypso… Hangar Bay…***_

Diana was preparing her witches for take off while they're in their strikers, but somehow a little relaxed when they heard Sasha's voice on their comms.

_**[Sasha here. Are the witches good?]**_

_**This is Diana. Anytime, we're good to go! How's everything on your end?**_

_**[Warm… sweaty… and somehow a little tight. Other than that, I'm fine.]**_

_**Please be careful.**_

_**[I'm more than careful, Evans. You can count on my safe return. Let the 202**__**nd**__** know of any update. Out.]**_ Sasha hanged up and Diana resumed on her work.

_***Factory Perimeter.***_

"Oi! Back-up here!" The old operator said as he guided the truck's cargo to the entrance for supplies in one of the warehouses. The truck stopped in time while it was near the entrance as two men approached the cargo doors of the truck and opened them, finding a room full of crates. "Bring them in here."

The crates were later brought to the supplies area awaiting to be opened. There was another truck in which one of the workers was there… sleeping on the job. Little did he know that there was some heavy knocking a far side somewhere in the group of crates that were lying around waiting to be opened.

One of the crates was far from the sleeping worker when it was suddenly opened from the inside while taking it off its nails as one hand lifted the cover. Tyler stood up as he shook his head and took off his derby hat before noticing someone else in that area. He looked to see a worker surprised of him coming out of the crate and he pretended to be scared. "Oh… thank God I'm out… I need your help. I was forced in that crate."

"What happened?" The worker seemed to take the bait and approached Tyler as he got out of the crate. "How the hell did you get in there?"

"Well…" Tyler looked at the opened crate while the worker was looking at him before he suddenly grabbed his collar with one hand before punching his face with his other using a fist for a hand. The worker was knocked out instantly. "…I snuck in." He muttered to himself.

_***2 minutes later…***_

Tyler closed the crate with the unconscious body of the worker while his hands were tied behind his back, his feet were tied with a rope and his mouth was gagged with a cloth. Aware that the cover has a hole for letting some air in, he proceeded to move towards the other crates to find her ally. "Sasha?" He whispered as he moved to each crate to call out her name.

After half a minute, she heard a grunt from one of the crates. "_Fray… I'm in here._" Tyler immediately went to it and noticed nothing was on the crate.

"Punch the crate's cover. It's safe for now."

"_I thought you'd never ask._" Sasha said behind the cover before she sent the cover flying up for a while. The cover landed on Fray's arms while he glared at the Orussian.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" He whispered while furious at the witch before she stood up and got out of the crate. "You could have made too much noise with the cover hitting the floor!" She just shrugged in response and he put the cover on the crate as it was previously placed before moving on.

Eventually, the both of them were able to find the exit of the warehouse then clearing the other patrolling personnel from inside. The both of them found out then and there in that warehouse they're in that they're in the wrong building. The reinforced steel warehouse was across from the entrance, and it was 50 meters away. "Shit." Tyler cursed before he got his head back from peaking. "We got a problem. If we're in here… then it's probably a supply building."

"If Cryo is in the other building, then we'll probably need to sneak past the personnel."

"And that's going past the personnel and the lights. We can't be seen like this."

"But we can't blend in because they have a roster of personnel and they can make us even with their clothing."

"We got no choice. Sasha, you're better in sneaking than I am, so take the lead."

She silently chuckled. "Can't handle the pressure?"

"Shut up."

"You first, bastard. Let's go." Sasha said before the both of them proceeded.

_***14 minutes later…***_

With some difficulty, they passed silently through crates, hiding behind them whenever guards pass by. They had to knock out a few human guards patrolling certainly difficult areas to pass before proceeding. As they got closer, they saw the lights of the day dim as the sun sets. The lights of the area were lit and the two of them were almost exposed. They decided to hurry from there and get to the warehouse.

_***Steel warehouse… (entrance west)***_

The west part of the warehouse had to be infiltrated by two elites, then looking around the semi-open areas with iron containers. They hid behind the containers and they were easily able to sneak past personnel. As they're able to reach the rear section of the warehouse, they noticed that there was a container and behind it was another door… and to their surprise, a humanoid neuroi infantry unit was actually guarding it, as it walked back and forth to check for anyone coming through the area. "Just my luck." Tyler muttered. "If that unit's walking around, we can take him down."

"Wait. There's…" Sasha said while looking at the controls beside the door. It was a neurified control panel… and it looked like a security pass module. "Jackpot." She whispered.

"What is it?"

"That's a neuroi biometric scanner. It seems they're able to stick one here after all. This should be easy." Sasha said before taking off her shoes, revealing her bare feet.

"What are you doing?" He asked before she winked while she drew a combat knife out.

"My specialty." She said before going towards the door. At that time, the neuroi infantry unit was facing against the door, looking at the other side to check for anyone else coming in. It turned back towards the door to find a girl with a combat knife suddenly stabbing its chest. It felt incredible pain as she hit the core, but in truth… a part of its core was chipped off. She took advantage by taking it prisoner while putting an arm around its neck and strangling while she kept her knife on the core. "You break someone's heart, your core's getting the same treatment." She whispered before she dragged the unit to the scanner and slammed its head on it. Soon the scanner read the data from the unit before it made a soft beeping sound as the door opened automatically. She then sliced the core off and the unit groaned in pain before splitting into pieces.

Tyler came to her with the witch's shoes. "What gives?" He asked when he handed over her shoes.

"What now?" She asked back while putting her shoes back on.

"You could have spared him."

"And we could have risked it telling the others about our presence? It can't be knocked out you know. I thought you had neuroi infantry 101."

"Unlike you, a thousandth of mine has a soft spot for the ugliest of what you think." Tyler said before proceeding through the door, still unarmed as the witch followed him. They found themselves going through a set of stairs descending down. They descended and found themselves in a wide room with scientists working and a few people packing in a big crate some big object, which contains a capsule and some pipes connected to it. Tyler looked at it with curiosity before it was sealed in the large crate and other men carried it. "What the hell was that?" He asked in a whisper and she shook her head.

"I wouldn't know." Sasha responded while she looked around to see a man walking with a suitcase. She noticed that before it closed, it contained papers. One of the papers has a structural picture of the object identical to what Tyler saw. "I can find out for you. That guy's carrying the documents for it."

"Good. Be careful." Tyler responded as his eyes focus on the subject he's looking at: Cryo. "I just found our target. Try to retrieve whatever's in that case and we can use it for something. Hopefully, it'll help us along the way."

"Roger." Sasha replied before she moved on and snuck off his presence.

"Cryo!" A man in a Karlslander uniform was walking to the man in a red sweater and glasses. "It seems your Cryostasis device is a success."

"Of course. It's of my making." Cryo replied while seeing the Karlslander military influenced as a neuroi follower. "Just expect you give me payment for my services, and we won't have any problems. My employer was appreciative of my work, but your duties in concealing and guarding this facility was more than helpful. Well done."

"Thank you."

"Just understand that whatever you've done here will help on the cause of neuroi lords." Cryo smiled wickedly. "You'll be much powerful than now if you keep at it. I didn't think that a lot of Karlslanders would give up their sense of discipline."

"It all started with the witches loosening up that discipline." The officer said in anger. "They never even give us a chance to fuck one of them… and they have their freedom to be dykes instead? They're putting us in a world of pain… and they expect us to fall in line? Of course we expect to fuck them up. With your help… it can be much more than that. We want a world focused on liberty."

"You're warned that freedom is humanity's biggest lie."

"But I'd rather see the long run happen first. To make true liberty, there must be discipline."

Cryo chuckled. "And discipline there shall be." He patted the officer's shoulder. '_Soon, Lord Rosaimus will have his dreams come true._'

_***In a narrow office…***_

The man was wearing corporate attire as he brought the briefcase in. He put the briefcase on the desk and spread out its contents on it to see the schematics of the Cryostasis chamber. He studied each symbol, the measurements, the functions… and moreover what it would do to a person. As he looked for more papers, he felt a dart pierce through the rear of his head. He took it out and saw that it was indeed a dart. But before reacting, his vision blurred and he fell to the floor unconscious. Sasha was holding a bamboo straw from where the tranquilizer dart came from. "Goodnight." She muttered before she proceeded to the briefcase and its papers. Then she saw the Cryostatis chamber schematics. '_I see._' She put all the papers in the briefcase after making her 'backup copy initiative' and closed the briefcase, then slung it behind her.

Tyler was looking at the conversation between the researcher and the officer when he suddenly felt being smacked to his head's rear before falling down being half conscious at the time. When Sasha came out of that office, neuroi infantry units were aiming their disruptor rifles at her and she had no where else to go.

Soon, the two of them were brought to the center of the wide room while their hands were tied behind their backs. The Karlslander officer laughed at this sight and he was lifting the briefcase to them. "This? There's no need for close-calls. You know that humanity is just desperate. Those secret service agents thought they could grab a piece of information we have… but we're not allowing any slip-ups. The lord himself is not going allow any more of that and we're starting to grow slowly. He may not have too many followers, but even the fewest of them can make bigger steps to ensure our objectives stay running."

"Asshole." Tyler mocked. "You fucking betrayed Karlsland, and now you're here proud of having this 'lord' reveal this set of objectives to you, making you open your eyes. You're just not confident of what this world would be in the future…"

"BECAUSE ITS FUTURE WOULD BE WORSE WITHOUT THE NEUROI!" The officer shouted. "You don't understand, do you? People will eventually turn on each other with wars and talks of peace and all that bullshit. So what other way to halt that? Have only one side to rule all and everybody may suffer or benefit in their choice."

"Then you'll be a murderer too?!" Sasha exclaimed. "You're gonna die, like it or not because they don't take prisoners, or even followers!"

"That's where you're wrong. Most of us are sick of this world treating us poorly. Others who can't follow are being mind-poisoned for a reason." Cryo said. "Unlike the volunteers, the mind-poisoned ones follow as soldiers who would die without intent and only controlled by our will. I'm a defector and this officer here as well. And like the others who resist the neuroi… you will die."

"Then I'm asking you… to stop." Tyler said before saying the words: "Retreat hell."

_**[ROGER! We're engaging!]**_

Soon, Burke ordered two Panzershreck rounds to be fired at the gate. With that, the gate was forced open and the boys of the 202nd have forced their way in the factory compound.

"Let the sky fall on our enemies." Sasha said.

_**[Acknowledged! We're taking off!]**_ Diana said before she and her squadron had taken off from the Calypso. Two bi-planes were also launched from there and for the next few minutes… there would be a battle intended to stop the neuroi's activities from reaching a peak in Key West City…

But what would come out next from the battle?


	13. Emerge from nothingness

**Gosh, this has got to be the longest one of all my chapters, I think. But it'll depend on how well the story will progress.**

_**Me: Don't ya agree?**_

_**Shirley: What ya asking me for? You're writing the story, and it'll probably drag on everyone else. But I'm beginning to notice everyone's gonna be really stretched to their limits.**_

_**Me: True.**_

_**Shirley: So what ya thinking of next?**_

_**Me: ...Integrating the characters of Motown Scrapper, ONLY. It seems I'll accept one Original Character batch for the whole story, and I'll make sure he gets the spotlight. You better write, though. Last time I visited, I only saw two chapters on your story. Get posting while you still can, Mr. Motown. It's okay if it's slow, but give us an update on your story. :)**_

_**Shirley: What ya'll waiting for? Get on with the story! Another batch of OC's will be coming up after this chapter, so it'll get exciting! Here it is!**_

_**Me: Chapter 12! Let's fly! ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**CHAPTER PROLOGUE**_

_***Unknown Room…***_

Vicky doesn't remember what happened to her, but the only thing that mattered that time is that she finds out where she was. She slowly opened her eyes and she first sees a blur. A certain white light was on the ceiling of that room and hints of blue. As her vision slowly cleared up, she saw markings of hexagons on parts of the room. Then she even saw blue lights moving on the wall in the lining of the hexagons. Then she started to get more suspicious when she saw the hexagonal patterns all over the walls, and the ceiling. This made her alert and she suddenly sat up.

But something clearly made her shocked. Besides wearing shorts and a black tank shirt, she saw that her legs had light hexagonal markings. A little blue light traveled in between the lines of the shapes and it was like what she saw on the walls. But the markings weren't just on her legs but she noticed her hands and arms also had the same markings. Starting from seeing something surreal, she started to think she was ugly.

"I'm surprised you're awake." Vicky looked to her right to see a female individual who had the same markings as she did. The barefooted girl was wearing an aqua blue dress, which matches her mid-back length curly hair and eyes. Her skin was pale as Vicky noticed while she was approached. "You don't need to be startled if that's what you're feeling. I saved you."

For that time, Vicky was surprised. "I see." She muttered before she got off the bed and stood up. "THEN FUCKING EXPLAIN WHY I GOT THESE MARKINGS!"

"Take it easy, Yeager."

"How'd you know my name?!" By instinct, Vicky put her hand forward and it glowed blue. "Who are you?!"

The girl narrowed her eyes. "You don't need that."

"I'm serious… you damn neuroi! I know what you are!"

"Because you're able to sense me just as you are, and not a normal witch."

"Wait, what?" Vicky then thought of the last statement. '_I'm able to sense her as a neuroi because I'm… not… a witch?_' Vicky started to panic and made sure the glow on her hand was brighter. "What… the… hell… DID YOU DO TO ME?!" She shouted and before she would be out of control, the glow quickly faded and a blue beam traveled from her hand.

The beam went straight for the girl as she stood her ground. The beam hit her and she immediately braced herself and didn't slide back thanks to her bare feet bearing the floor's friction. Her dress was hit and it was instantly ripped and her nude body is exposed. Vicky immediately stopped and she saw what she had done, seeing the girl's blue core at her chest. "Hmph." The girl snorted. "At least I didn't attack you first." She state while the core's hide began to regenerate.

"I-I'm sorry… I…" Vicky tried to apologize. "What the hell did you do to me?!"

"First things first: What do you remember lastly?"

Vicky didn't know who she would place her trust in: her gut or the girl who would seem to be hostile. The Liberian had seen kindness that masked the evils of people, but neuroi are certainly different. Still, she didn't take any chances with either race. Only for that time, she would try telling her. "Last thing I remember is that the neuroi submarine carrier in front of me was destroyed by this blue beam I saw. The large explosion I've seen closely rendered me unconscious."

"That's all I needed to hear." The girl smiled and bowed. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. I needed to confirm if you forgot anything. My name is Camila. I'm actually a Hispanian. However… to be truthful, I'm also a hybrid human and neuroi at the same time."

"You still didn't answer my question, Camila. What did you do to me?"

"I'm sure you know the explosion rendered you unconscious. But that's not the only thing you must know. You were indeed pushed back by the explosion, but thanks to the intensity of the carrier's hide, pieces of it also stuck to you as well. It's also due to the pressure of the water that it failed to disintegrate fully and turning into regular but strong metal like always.

"You were in danger of losing your life if we remove the pieces off you, as we discovered it contained parts of the mind-poison intentionally for humans. If we didn't, you would die, but if we did… you would be mind-poisoned by the red neuroi, so we made another solution. What you experienced and saw first hand is the result… of your conversion."

Vicky had surprises, but this is the best of all of them. She was no longer a human, but a neuroi. '_I'm… a neuroi?_' She then started to deny it and shook her head. "No… I'm not."

"You're not entirely as you think you are. You're still part witch after all." Camila said before putting her hand forward. "Defend yourself." Her hand glowed with blue before a laser beam of the same color launched towards Vicky.

Vicky was able to put her shield out with her arms forward. '_Hey… she's right!_' She thought while she beam slowly disintegrated and she lowered her shield. "But… why?"

Camila put her hand down to explain. "You see… the mind-poison cannot affect fellow neuroi such as yourself or any of the red neuroi. We had no choice but to convert a piece of your DNA into a neuroi's. I'm sorry."

The Liberian had it coming. "Don't be. There are a few things that changed on how it feels like, but I don't completely blame you." She replied. "You saved my life out of what you did." She had to admit that Camila was someone to save Vicky from death, but the Liberian needed to know something else: "What do you mean about the red neuroi? You're saying you are different from them?"

Camila nodded. "Indeed. You see, our race was once united in one planet with was unnamed. We were all at peace until one day… war struck between our planet and another that once seeked refuge, but actully wanted to invade us. We defeated them, but something changed in the minds of the original leaders of our planet. Our power for seeking out new worlds is unparalleled in our sector and in the universe. They wanted to get resources after spending all of them from the last war, and thus left our planet to die. The blue neuroi elders, however, wants to make peace with other planets, but that plan was too late to be suggested, as our race had finally started to invade planets. That's not what shocked me, however.

"Our original leaders changed their color from blue to red. It's their symbol of power. The rest of us stayed in blue because we wanted to be the original who wanted nothing but seeking anyone else's help to accept us and live among a race. Once the red neuroi had been interested, they wanted to invade, but we wanted to make sure to talk to others to stop them, but with no progress. Earth was in their eyes and they began to start the first phase of taking over your planet and thus was called in your world as the first world war. The blue neuroi had no choice but to stay hidden and find a way to communicate. The red neuroi killed, and even WE are in the death list of every human just because of what they've done.

"You've hated us. You've despised us. But what you don't know is that a piece of our race wants not to kill, but give the best to make good terms with other races. The red neuroi were only scorched with war and they wanted to continue making war with other planets. Earth is their second planet to invade… and they want to make sure to establish a province as what you call it."

"…as an extension?" Vicky then understood. "Then they're colonizing us?"

"Exactly. They want to make sure not to erase humanity but take control. But like me… there are human neuroi hybrids as well."

"You mean from the red neuroi?"

"One Lord Rosaimus was chosen to lead the neuroi into victory. He despised humanity even if he was human, so he wished to have his heart removed and his core replacing it, thus removing his emotions for kindness. No one knows his story, and not even us who tried to seek his history, but the red neuroi didn't want to let others know. He was special, but at the same time, dangerous. He must be stopped before he enslaves the people of this world." Camila explained before ending whatever she had to say.

The Hispanian walked to what looked like a locker and opened it, finding a spare blue dress. She then chuckled at the Liberian. "You ripped my other dress off. I'm surprised you have that tricky power of yours to amplify the beam."

"Amplified? Then why wasn't I able to destroy your core?"

"It was because part of your power… came from me." Camila said while she put on the dress, covering her nudity. "You can destroy other neuroi other than myself because I was the one who made your conversion possible. You have a core of your own, but your emotions remain in you because it makes you human. Your humanity has to stay, after all. We can't take it away from you."

"So my heart's replaced with a core?"

"It's a core of your own humanity, which is the same as mine." Camila said. "The reason why they made hybrids like myself is because the war that was there, should never have been. I believed it was what I said when I first saw the blue neuroi. I wished that war would end, but not without talking to the red neuroi, or exterminating them, removing them from existence. I joined the blue neuroi since the first neuroi war and converted, then never aged. I don't regret it… and thus came wisdom instead of lust for power. Rosaimus must be halted, and I know part of you wants this to end right, instead of ending it with scars on you and everyone else."

Vicky hated to admit it, but Camila was right. She already believed that Camila's faith to stopping the war was high. "Maybe it's easier for you to say because you can do greater things." She muttered. "Did fate have to choose me?" She asked with a frown.

"Maybe." Camila replied. "You've already been given this power. I suggest you don't waste it and start helping us out."

Was Vicky going to help out, but had second thoughts. '_Okay, I wanted to make sure she's not lying, so everything that she knows… she needs to tell me there._' "Then what's the next move of the neuroi?"

"Get in contact with the humans, like it or not."

"And let me guess: You wanna use me for that?"

"Is that something against your will?"

"No. It's something we can still do. We have to start forming alliances. Liberion really isn't the best for the first… so let's go for the nations that want peace at first, and no bloodshed. We have to go for those who are not afraid of the neuroi, blue or red."

"Where do you suggest we go first, though?"

"Just a continent and country that wanted more peace, but had people scarred at first. The people in this nation wanted to find an end to war even if they can't find their own sanctuary. They are THAT determined. So I suggest we start in Africa."

_***BNV Typhoon, Central Command and Control Room…***_

Vicky then was in awe as she saw the size of the control room. However, since they are the only hybrids in there, there were control panels but in the case of the neuroi, only using holographic technology. "Technically, we're in submarine." Camila explained. "We're in the Blue Neuroi Vessel TYPHOON, one of the best the Blue Neuroi's camouflaged vessels. It was us who almost got you killed, and the beam came from the weapon nose of this sub. We're sorry for the trouble."

"I told you not to be sorry. Besides… you didn't see me there." Vicky said to Camila, who was still trying to be apologetic. "Look… the sooner we do this, the higher our resolve."

"Then let's get to the matter at hand." Camila said while she approached a holographic console. "Load map for Africa."

_**[Acknowledged.]**_ The computer's voice was female.

"Victoria, understand that the computers from this sub can follow only a neuroi or a hybrid's commands. Because you're a hybrid neuroi, you can finally influence the computers of any neuroi controlled device or ship to your request. This submarine can load visuals or reports, depending on the convenience of your chosen functions."

"Can it follow on setting the course?"

"That's the request you need to submit to the vessel's captain." Camile explained. "I'll tell you about the captain later. Right now… we need to start getting with the plans."

Vicky nodded and started to explain her plans to Camila.

* * *

_***501**__**st**__** Base… Minna's quarters… 2345 hours…***_

That night… Minna was on her bed, still awake. She thought of counting sheep… but all she thought were the people close to her who she lost… Kurt and Gertrude. Kurt was one of the people she lost during the evacuation of Pas de Calais. She adored him like he was her older brother, and since then was attached to him.

Then there was Gertrude. She had her times with Trudy and knew that it was forbidden to be a dyke. Nonetheless, she had a relationship with Trudy, who was considered a good friend, most especially after Trudy's eyes were open to help everyone she could. Both of them were at level and had that affair which changed both of their perceptives for each other. The others didn't know except for Tyler, who she loves now.

Tyler is not just a simple Liberian soldier and elite. He's also someone who honors a girl who died in the service of the Deep Science Division. She died to save something that could turn the tide, and he made sure to not get attached to another girl in her name. But after Minna once gave him advice to think for himself, he moved on. Most especially after his time in Romagna, he started to think for the ones who loved him, and Minna was especially one for the win.

Then the thought of their affair came into her mind. The trigger to it was that "They both needed it." Tyler couldn't agree more as he made his first move and Minna gladly giving back. She thought of how he kissed her for the first time in her quarters… and how she stripped him first. Eventually he was kissing her neck, which she allowed. It was followed by the two of them stripping together and whispering into his ear that she was a virgin. It didn't matter to her, and she wanted what she called her "masochist pig of a lover" to pleasure her. As a Karlslander, she was rough with those words while she rode him, quietly moaning with him.

It took a whole 3 hours to get them into that climax and for his warmth to shoot inside her. She didn't mind of his warmth as she knew at that time, she was safe according to the calendar. He didn't mind her that she planned that night for the two of them, and it was their first time to finally hook up for their lives. Minna thought of this as she soundly slept, with her crotch wet in the intense pleasure she recently took from her masturbating. That night they both had was the most memorable she wouldn't forget. '_You better come back… you masochist pig…_' She thought while her mind was still half awake as she cuddled her pillow tightly…

_***Commander's office…0823 hours…***_

Minna was sitting on the desk while in her uniform, kissing back his boyfriend passionately as a greeting for his safe return. There was no one else but the two of them, and they had first few minutes of kissing until they both pulled away. "Glad to see you back, masochist pig."

"Likewise." Tyler smiled and he kept his forehead in contact with hers. "I missed you."

"You too, Tyler." Minna said softly. "It must have been hard in Key West City."

"But that's not the only thing I wanted to tell you about." He said before pulling away from her face. "There's something else… but I don't know how to tell you."

"You can tell me." The Karlslander wing commander said while she got off her desk and took her seat. "Get a chair and sit." She said and he quickly followed before taking his seat.

"You'd probably find this strange because it happened during my temporary capture at Key West from the neuroi cell."

"Oh? What can you tell?"

"Well…" He groaned before he started to tell his story…

_***FLASHBACK…***_

_***2 days ago… Key West City, Florida… Neuroi cell base, basement of the steel-reinforced warehouse.***_

"Urggh!" Tyler grunted while he was hit at his cheek with a punch from a frustrated Karlslander Army officer.

"Gwah!" Sasha grunted next after she received the same treatment.

"YOU ARE BOTH DESPERATE!" The officer shouted. "WHAT DO YOU HOPE TO ACHIEVE?!" He asked both of them finding out that the two elites have earpiece communicators. He confiscated them recently, but even that wouldn't be enough.

A boy from the factory staff came running from the stairs and ran into the room in panic. "We got soldiers and witches all over the place and…!" He stopped to see that there were neuroi humanoid infantry guarding the place. "Neuroi-?" But before he fully acted against what he saw a laser beam pierced his head, and he fell dead backwards. His head had a hole which bled on the floor.

Tyler was shocked to see the innocent boy killed and looked to the officer. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"How… could you…?!" Sasha said in anger. "You killed your own?!"

"Tch." The officer scoffed at them before looking at Cryo. "Doctor… get out of here. I'll take care of this. Our lord needs you again."

Cryo nodded. "I hope you make it out." He said before he proceeded further to the back of the basement as he went through a steel door and closed it behind him.

The officer then looked back to the two elites. '_Cryo should be in a submarine. Our two elites should be killed._' He then looked at the distant neuroi infantry unit and nodded.

Tyler knew that meant something and it was related to his life. He looked down and closed his eyes. '_Arya…_' The Britannian she once loved died in a fire. '_Minna…_' The commander he loved was waiting for him to come back alive. '_Mother…_' His mother named Yuko, was the Fusoan woman who loved his father… and thus the biological property enabled him to think deeply of her. '_I love you both…_' They were his last thoughts before a laser shot pierced his back, which could have stopped his heart. He fell with his vision pitch black before hitting the floor forward.

"TYLER!" She looked at his slumped body, lying on his chest. Sasha knew the two of them would be killed, but she didn't know the feeling would come as a rush, and a definite chill in her spine. '_He… he's dead._' She opened her eyes wide and looked away.

The officer turned his back to face the steel door and decided to walk towards it. "Make sure she's killed once it's confirmed he's dead. I'm following Cryo after all. Let her see the pain they both bring." He instructed a few of the neuroi guards in that area before the rear guard neuroi approached the chest lying body of Tyler. The officer closed the steel door behind him as he decided to evacuate.

The other scientists begin to run for cover in their offices as they both know the situation is turning worse. The neuroi guard approaching from behind briefly looked at Sasha, then looked at the slumped body.

_***Tyler's mind…***_

He opened his eyes to see he was wearing his lucky blue jacket and derby hat. He was in a place full of white. He looked around to see if there was anyone but to no success, decided to walk. '_Where the hell is everybody?_' "Sasha?!" He called out loudly only to hear a distant echo. He kept looking around while he was walking and he tried to find anyone who he could talk to.

A minute later… he was desperate and he started running. Then he heard voices. "_Ty…_" He heard a woman's voice ring in his head. "_Honey… Please… come here._"

'_That's… familiar._' He looked to follow the sound of the voice. He ran to the sound, and the white room became black. He stopped walking to see there was a trail of glowing red rose petals on the floor, then forming a path. '_What is this?_' He decided to follow it, while walking on the hollow surface of whatever is lifting the petals. The atmosphere is beginning to thin its air, and he had to hurry. Soon, the color partly changed with part of the world turning sepia red.

He eventually found himself entering a tunnel as he kept following the trail of red rose petals. Then, he heard a distant alarm, like it was from a bank. Why was there an alarm? He walked towards the sound and at the end of the tunnel, he saw what looked like the end of the tunnel, thus leading into a bank.

"_**Mom!**_" A young boy's voice

"_**Don't hurt my son!**_" The woman's voice cried before a gunshot echoed in the air.

Tyler knew it was too familiar to be true. He sprinted towards the end of the tunnel and saw the scene of the bank. '_This isn't a dream! It's a memory!_'

He was seeing himself as a young boy while behind a Fuso woman. "Don't hurt my son!" She begged while she saw the pistol at her chest from a man wearing a balaclava.

The boy knew he had to be heroic, but it lead to her mother trying to protect him. '_What have I done?!_'

Tyler was seeing boy, scared to death. He knew from there and then that Yuko didn't want him to be a hero. A bank robbery was in progress, but instead of staying down, the young boy had a mind to be courageous and try stop things. There are things he didn't understand, as to how a man with a gun can quickly take control of the situation. Soon, the gunshot echoed in the bank and people screamed to what they saw, as the woman was shot at her chest. Her eyes widened in fear and pain as she fell backwards near the terrified boy, who was now seeing the barrel of the man's gun at his forehead. Police busted down the doors and the man aimed at them before shouting and firing. The man was outnumbered and overwhelmed as multiple rounds came into his body, killing him instantly.

The young boy then knelt to see her mother half awake, then looking at him. "Mom!" He said as he started to cry, seeing Yuko's mouth dripping with blood. The floor was wet with her blood, and she was dying.

"Ty… come here…" She said softly while he neared his face at her and kept sobbing. "Don't… cry for me… Be strong…" She said weakly before their eyes got in contact with each other. His eyes were wet with tears but she was smiling weakly. "I know… you will… live… for me…" She said before she slowly closed her eyes, never to open them again.

"_**I always loved you… Tyler…**_" The woman's voice rang and Tyler turned his back to see that he was back in that white room again.

Tyler couldn't believe his own eyes as the sight beheld him with something surreal… but somehow, something supernatural. Yuko was standing in front of him while he looked at her with disbelief as he slowly shook his head. "No… it can't be."

Yuko approached him slowly and stopped just a foot away from him. "What do you think you're seeing?" She asked before taking his hand and putting it on his cheek.

Tyler had himself agape and his eyes started to cry. "Mom?" He said before he hugged her tightly, which she gladly done after he. "What is this?! Why did I see that memory?! Why after all these years… you show up?!" Tyler shouted while he sobbed. "You know… I never wanted to see you die, so why?!"

She slowly let go of her hug and they both pulled away. Then she gave him a look of seriousness. "Did you cry when you killed during the war?" Then she made her voice more firm. "WHEN YOU KILLED, DID YOU CRY?!"

Tyler knew it was a test to see if he was sincere in his heart. All he did while he was in the Army Special Forces was kill those who were following the neuroi's ways. He knew that he regret doing so… but he had his own agendas as how to think away from the blood… and the flesh that gets ripped from the wickedness of the weapons used against them. "No." He answered finally. "I wasn't afraid… and I didn't cry."

"Then don't now." She said calmly while wiping his tears with a cloth. "You've been strong ever since… and I was always proud to see my boy grow."

"Is there a point to this?"

"There is… Tyler." She said with a smile. "I begged Amaterasu to give you one last chance. You've gone through your own hell, and I'm making sure you live long."

The elite was shocked to hear Amaterasu's name. "How… wait… why Amaterasu?"

"My prayer was heard, Tyler." Yuko replied. "I prayed that you would discover how your life leads to suffering, but it also leads to happiness in the future. You'll see your own suffering and you'll understand why every challenge is meant to test your spirit. And your spirit right now… is always strong. Don't forget that. She gave you a gift from here on out."

"Which is?"

"Your new gift… you'll find out when you wake up."

"What?! I thought I'm…" He said before he started to think of how he got there in the first place. '_I was shot in the back._'

"Please… trust me." Yuko said while he was taken by surprise.

Tyler had to trust her. He didn't want her to be lost in sight again… but he most especially did not want to forget her words now. "Would I forget you?"

Yuko chuckled. "Do you want that?"

"No." Tyler said with confidence. "Mom… I missed you."

"Then your gift is something to remember me by." Yuko said before she looked around, then both of them felt the ground shake around them.

"Mom!"

"Please trust your senses… Tyler." Yuko said before she started fade. "Don't fail me…" Then she finally faded before she shouted her last words. "_**…AND EVERYONE!**_"

"MOM!" Tyler shouted… then seeing his world fade around him…

_***Warehouse basement…***_

The humanoid neuroi looked at the dead body lying on its chest. What looked like a dead corpse still has colored skin, and it was suspicious. The humanoid then used its feet to turn the corpse over, only to find its eyes crimson red and his hands together out glowing red. "Hi, asshole." Tyler said before he released a red beam going straight to the humanoid's chest and its core, splitting it to pieces. Immediately, the two neuroi reacted and aimed at him before he sat up and put his hands apart to aim at the two due to his instinct as he released beams, hitting the two humanoid square at their chests before they split to white pieces. He panted as he stood up. '_They were smaller but still lethal, huh?_' His red eyes disappeared and he looked at her elite ally and bent over.

Sasha was shocked and she saw him untying her from her ropes. "You can explain the beams later, but how the hell did you get out of your ropes?" He then told her to look at the rope that he once had on his hands, and she was more creeped out when she saw the trace of smoke coming from the ropes. "How the hell did you get power like that?!" She asked after she was released and stood up.

"Can you believe that I talked to my mom, who was close to a Fuso goddess from the Shinto belief?" He told her while she was confused. "Yeah. She told me she begged Amaterasu. Tsk. Let's just get going. Grab the disruptor rifle that the guard dropped over there. We're gonna use them to get out."

"Didn't you get hurt when the laser hit you at the back?"

"On second thought, I never knew I had that power as a witch. And… it hurt like hell when it hit my back."

"So you're…"

"Just get the damn rifles and I'll explain later! We've gotta go!" Tyler said while he grabbed a disruptor rifle and Sasha followed suit. Soon, the two were on their way out.

_***End of Flashback…***_

Minna's mouth was open as she was more than surprised. She couldn't believe what she just heard. He was a witch? "You didn't know you were a witch?"

"Yeah. It seems it actually came from my mom who was once in the service during the first neuroi war. She retired after her magic left her, and soon after, she married my father. I came as the only child out of the family. I thought I wouldn't have magic… but she told me after I left Key West that it was hereditary after all. As for the Energy Adaptation, it only came there at that moment I talked to my mother while time wasn't running."

Minna groaned at some of the things she didn't seem to get yet, and tried to analyze. For the meantime, she needed to know urgently something else. "What about your familiar?"

"Well that's simple." Tyler chuckled before his whole body glowed blue. Soon, a red furred tail and ears came out from him. "Liberian Red Wolf."

"Do you know your abilities?"

"Strength Augmentation and Energy Adapt. However… my energy adaptation ain't like Yoshika's. Mine rather hurts me a bit if it's too intense. Can't do anything about that cause I'm way too old. As for my strength augmentation, well... umm… You'll hear it soon enough. Proved that when I was battling a something worse than an eight-footer."

Minna gasped. "I just hope you didn't sustain too much damage." She then cleared her throat. "Can you tell me the rest of the story? How the heck did you get to survive that mission?"

"Fine. If you must know, I'll tell you." Tyler said as he hid his familiar features and powered down. "Promise me we'll have downtime together though."

"Deal."

"Alright then."

_***Flashback… 2 days ago…***_

_***Factory grounds interior… 1839 hours…***_

Tyler and Sasha were running towards the entrance when she noticed that his familiar ears and tail were out. "You're a witch, for real?!"

"Right now? Yeah." Tyler answered while annoyed. "Look… I'll explain later. Right now, I can make use of whatever I got now. Put your earpiece back on." '_It's a damn good thing I got mine back too._'

_**This is Ghost! What the hell is happening?!**_

_**[Burke here! We're starting to get into the interior pretty well, but there are two eight-footers deployed! We can't take them on! WHAT THE FUCK?! FOCUS ON THE DAMN CHEST! (static) Just get over here! Hurry!]**_

_**Hang on! I'm on the way. Diana… hear me?!**_

_**[Here!]**_

_**If you're all free, support the 202**__**nd**__**! They're facing two eight-footers, damn it!**_

_**[We got a lot of recon units stopping us. I'll send Cindy!]**_

_**What the?! You're not sending Cindy!**_

_**[Lynn and I will handle things over here, and I'm making sure we buy Cindy time for protecting the 202**__**nd**__**! You can trust me… and I trust her too!]**_

Tyler wasn't sure if Cindy may be able to deal with one eight-footer… but she can with three witches against it. '_I hope you're right, Diana._'

_**Fine. We'll need her too. Burke, do you copy?! You boys handle the other one once Cindy arrives. We're making sure we have our equal shares.**_

_**[You got it. Good luck!]**_

Cindy was flying with her strikers to the factory area when she saw beams and evaded them. "BAD NEUROI!" A vengeful three-year old shouted while her familiar Yellow-Jacket wasp features were out. She then had eyes on one of the eight-footers, not close to the soldiers.

_**[Cindy! We're attacking the eight-footer!]**_ Then she saw two people going against the eight-footer. He and Sasha were handling the situation with the disruptor rifles they picked up. _**[Strafe on the guy and avoid getting hit!]**_

_**Okay!**_ Cindy simply answered and dove to the eight footer from above. She had Browning BAR with her and was still vengeful. "BAD BAD BAD!" She loosed rounds and was able to damage the eight-footer, giving it a hole on its head, thus blinding it.

Tyler saw the opportunity and got out of cover to take on the blind humanoid and loosed laser beams on to the chest portion of his foe. The beam wasn't as strong as normal weapons, and knew he needed a projectile weapon. He was able to make minimal damage before the humanoid's head regenerated and gain its sight. "SHIT!" The elite curse before taking cover and staying at Sasha's side. "Sasha, got any brilliant ideas?"

Sasha shook her head. "We need another approach."

"Then let's try it the other way around."

_**Cindy… when I tell you to… I want you to shoot the chest of the big guy! Think you can handle it?**_

Cindy then giggled on the comms. _**[Okay! Say go if ready!]**_

Tyler knew what he had to do and ran out of cover to aim his disruptor rifle at the head. But the humanoid was faster and fired beams off its hand just before hitting the shields he deployed. '_I won't be able to aim this way!_' "Sasha, A LITTLE HELP?!" Then he saw Sasha move out of cover and fire at the humanoid, before it faced him and she evaded a beam shot. '_Hopefully she'll be able to make a good distraction once it aims at her._' Then he fired again to see its head turn to the male witch. He took this chance and fired beams at the humanoid, splitting its head apart. "There!"

_**Cindy… light him up!**_

_**[DIE NEUROI!] **_Cindy screamed from her communications before rounds were loosed on the chest of the eight-footer, then exposing its core. Sasha took her chance while the eight-footer was blind and aimed her disruptor rifle, then fired a beam to pierce through the core and the humanoid's back. The humanoid responded by groaning in pain and kneeling down before dropping on its knees before it started disintegrating into white particles.

"You're crazy." Sasha muttered to herself.

_**Thanks for the support!**_

_**[You're welcome! Gyaah!]**_

_**Cindy?**_

_**[DIE SMALLFRY!]**_ Cindy screamed again, probably going for a neuroi recon unit in the air.

The 202nd had lost three men after defeating the other one and they all spread out in the compound, searching it for any more threats. As much as they know, they took on normal infantry and two eight-footers already. This made Tyler ask himself if that was all of them, though.

_***In the air…***_

_**This is Diana! Come in! Tyler? **_Diana said over her earpiece while Lynn, Cindy and herself are chasing one other neuroi recon unit.

_**[This is Ghost. What is it?]**_

_**Listen… I know it started with sneaking, then a battle. I'd like it to end with us knowing where the aerial units came from.**_

_**[Wait, you're not following their retreat pattern, are you?]**_

_**We are.**_

_**[That's dangerous! Fall back!]**_

_**I can't, Tyler! I've got to know where they're coming from! Knowing these neuroi we can't just stop and think that they retreat. We gotta know how they do so and start thinking of a strategy from there. You know a hive when you see one, right? That's where most of them come from.**_

_**[I get THAT point, but still, they got defenses…]**_

_**On the ground? I think they're retreating to something airborne already.**_

_**[What? How can you tell?]**_

_**Cause I'm barely seeing some mirrors… and I know what it means: A ship that's actually cloaked.**_

Tyler paused while Diana and the other two hovered in a distance. The commander's eyes clearly saw from her extended vision a faint trace of movement from a capital ship, moving and reflecting to its environment, making it seem visible, but not to her. "Lynn… can you…?"

"Yeah." Lynn said quickly. "I can see it. I can't believe they got something almost invisible."

"I think we're just scratching the surface on our description." Diana said disappointingly the two of them were able to sense the neuroi recon unit able to dock inside the cloaked ship which was too big to take it on. "Come on. I don't think we could…" Diana was interrupted when a set of strikers zipped past her and Lynn.

"DIE!" Cindy screamed like crazy charging straight on the ship. The ship was over the water and its nose appeared to face the ocean. Cindy knew she had to kill any neuroi in sight… all for avenging her father who died in the service… but it seemed to be impossible seeing it go faster. However… as Cindy raged on in her mind about the neuroi that cannot be forgiven, she saw a streak of laser beam come at her. Cindy seemed frozen in her tracks, not realizing the beam she saw came from the ship at its long distance.

"CINDY!" Lynn shouted as she got in front of the three-year old then deploying her shield and immediately saving her teammate. The beam stopped short from its original duration of appearance, and Lynn saw the ship leave fast enough to be no longer traced. She saw Cindy attempt to pursue but she held her hand. "No!"

"Neuroi…!" Cindy said. "I gotta… kill them!" She said, while disappointed to see the ship no longer seen. She whined and immediately felt she had tantrums, then glared at Lynn.

Lynn glared back. "You know you can't do something like that again!"

Cindy waved her hand from Lynn's grip while her face was down. "I… hate you." And those words stuck in Lynn's head before the kid sped away crying.

"Lynn!" Diana called from afar, after seeing Cindy fly away from the scene. Lynn then looked at the commander, before she looked at Cindy's direction. "She's got the tantrums again, huh?"

The other crossed her arms. "And it'll be hard to find her again in her game of hide and seek." Then afterwards, she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She was surprised to see Diana smiling.

"It's okay. You saved her."

"I just wish I could give advice… about being positive and not being too vengeful."

"Really?"

"Tyler told me to do so if Cindy's ready to understand." Lynn sighed and looked up. "I wonder if my people would want the same thing?"

Diana thought of Lynn's situation once when her old country was once under attack by neuroi. A part of Asiect along with Europe was being decimated once with a neuroi hive, so she understood. "They didn't like a war in the first place, so yeah." Diana winked. "I'm sure Cindy's gonna listen to you and Megan too. She's got her own side to tell."

Lynn smiled at her leader. "Thanks, commander."

"Anytime." Diana grinned. "Ready to find her?"

The Asiectan girl then sighed. "Again, huh?" And Diana nodded before leading both of them to find Cindy with the tantrums.

_***Factory compound…***_

The 202nd inspected place and the warehouses. Minutes passed and they were able to apprehend some scientists, who are then in for an interrogation. Tyler and Sasha were talking to each other while they were seated on an iron container.

"So…" Sasha spoke up. "Your mother's a Fusoan?"

"Yeah. That could explain the minor detail she was able to pray to Amaterasu. Still… why did she go all the way to this time just to help me out?"

"Maybe it's because this war will drag on unless it's really dealt with?"

"But my mom doesn't always want bloodshed." Tyler sighed. "Though, she did tell me to be strong no matter what I do, but it's up to me on what to do."

"Whatever the better judgment is…"

"…I should do. I get it." He continued as his voice trailed off. '_Mom… I could have asked what you were doing and why you've done it and you didn't quite make it clear. I just wish we could talk again._'

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'll obviously get back to the Calypso. There's nothing much I can do but…" Tyler paused as he was sensing something abnormal.

Sasha then felt the ground was shaking. "Tyler… are you feeling it too?" The ground was starting to shake rapidly

"Shit. It's coming from underneath!"

_**Burke… get your guys outta here! Something's coming out of the ground!**_

_**[Son of a… CLEAR OUT!]**_

_**Captain… make sure you get extra launchers. I don't think it's a smallfry.**_

_**[Roger.]**_

The rest of the 202nd cleared from the area and the two elites were in the compound, remaining to face the threat. What came out from underneath damaged the cement flooring as it something bursted from the ground, letting soil scatter. Out came a tower-like neuroi unit that was bigger than any land based-unit like a turtle. Tyler heard about this creature to activate its chaff to disrupt electronics back in Romagna. And the fact that the neuroi goes underground, it was never detected at all.

Sasha looked at the male elite. "Got any plans?"

"Besides running? No."

"We can't contact anyone. It's activated its chaff."

"Then we make due." Tyler was looking around and saw some Browning MG's lying around left by the dead members of the 202nd. '_They're useful._' He thought before seeing the red glow from the top of the tower neuroi. "Sasha… Give me your disruptor rifle. Small arms fire may not help, but beams and launchers can. Find some launchers around here. There's gotta be something we can use."

"Right!" Sasha threw her disruptor and he caught it. He now has two rifles as he gets distance to get the tower neuroi's attention. Sasha sped to find some launchers in the factory compound.

"COME ON!" Tyler shouted at the tower unit while he fired beams with the rifles he has with him. He got its attention and the top glowed red before firing its beam. He dodged it easily and fired beams at the top portion again. "That the best you can do?! HUH?!" He fired a beams. "HUH?!" …and another. Eventually, his disruptor rifles ran out of ammo and he threw them away before he shielded himself with another beam attack from the tower neuroi. He then saw his shield was about to crack. '_Damn! At this rate… it can beat me easily! Wait… of course!_' Then he let go of his shields and let the beam hit him. He then held his ground as he felt the pain of the beam while his whole body glowed red as well as his eyes. "This… IS MORE LIKE IT!" He jumped out of the way and put his hands out before he fired his own salvo of beams at the the tower neuroi. He did this a few times before hiding in one of the iron containers as he panted.

Sasha was running to find more launchers and eventually she found two Panzerfausts, but she can't carry both of them. '_It'll have to be one at a time._' She decided to carry one and she ran with one Panzerfaust in her hands.

Tyler panted to see the neuroi was attacking the containers. It was tall enough to know that a smallfry like he is can't take it on alone unless there's a catalyst to see his full potential. '_Besides energy adaptation… I gotta know my other ones. Hell! I don't even know what to even do!_' At this thought, Tyler glowed blue and red as something was extracted from him. Soon, he glowed bright as his red and blue glows disappeared. Appearing in front of him was a red wolf, which was carrying his collected energy. "Hey… you're…" Tyler stopped before a laser almost hit him, making him dodge it. He moved to another set of containers with the wolf tightly following him. "I don't know what to do. But if you can do something, I appreciate it." He then saw the wolf nod and moved out of cover. '_Did it just understand me?!_' "Wait!" He tried to stop the wolf, but it already decided to run and charge on the neuroi with a plan.

The tower neuroi kept sending beams at the wolf with no luck of hitting it at all. Soon, the animal was near the tower and it jumped. The next thing Tyler saw was the wolf was running vertically upwards at the tower and he couldn't believe it. The tower couldn't do anything especially if its foe was running upwards on its body. Eventually the wolf reached the top and jumped from there. The red spots of the tower neuroi only stayed at its sides as it couldn't move it to the top. The wolf growled and it started roll once gravity took over. It kept rolling until it was like a very fast wheel. It took a while before it was picking up momentum and speed before it hit the top of the neuroi, damaging its hide and shattering it to reveal the core. The wolf landed on its two feet before going back to Tyler.

"Surface Stick… and Strength Augmentation? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Tyler asked and the wolf nodded before it shined brightly. It split to particles and it joined him before he glowed blue and got his familiar features. '_The red glow's gone. That wolf must have used the energy I got from the beams._' He then shook his head. '_Never mind that. I don't have weapons so I can't shatter the core, but if I have a launcher combined with Strength Augmentation, I can make the round pierce the hide and let it explode on the inside._'

"TYLER!" Sasha shouted from afar while she has the launchers. However, the neuroi saw her and she was late in dropping the launcher and deploying her shield. Her head was pushed to the floor, and the momentum got her tumbling backwards before she stopped with her chest lying on the floor.

"SASHA!" Tyler was deeply concerned while Sasha was knocked out. He saw that the tower neuroi was aiming at the unconscious Orussian elite. "I don't blame you, bastard. You're gonna die anyway!" He said before he sprinted to Sasha to attempt in shielding her. Time slowed down when the tower neuroi released a beam and Tyler had a better idea. He got in front of the Orussian and stood his ground without his shield before he absorbed the energy. Time flowed normally as he was getting a red glow from the energy he's taking. His arms were scorched thanks to him not using the energy to heal himself. '_Come on, you piece of SHIT!_' To his surprise, he gained strength to counter the laser and eventually stopped the beam from flowing. '_That's my chance!_' He sprinted and he avoided beams as he kept his eyes peeled on the launcher lying on the ground. The neuroi kept its aim on him but he kept avoiding each shot. He grabbed the launcher and hid behind another set of iron containers. Another beam sliced through the containers, making him roll out and come out.

Once again, time slowed as he got off his roll and aimed the Panzerfaust at the head of the tower. He transferred his adapted energy to the round inside the launcher. '_One shot… so eat it!_' He thought before pulling the trigger. The round launched off the tube and traveled to the neuroi's head. The tower fired a laser do destroy the round and hit him, but he rolled out of the way. As for the round, it was too late to damage it further as it pierced the hide, and exploded inside the head. The core was in the explosion as it shattered.

Time went normally as Tyler saw a spectacular sight. The tower neuroi was defeated and its head was splashed with an explosion. Soon, its body turned white as it split into shards, never to disturb another life again. He quickly looked to the direction of his Orussian associate and ran to her. Sasha eventually stirred by him. "Oh… damn… my… head…" She shook her head in pain before attempting to stand up. Tyler helped her up. "Thanks." She said before seeing the white shards disintegrating while some stayed on the ground. "You… defeated it?" She looked at him with shock on her face. "How?! Even one round can't be enough."

Tyler laughed at this and just brushed the thought off. "I'll tell you when I get your ass out of here, you temptress."

She smirked at him while they walked together. "Oh, you still remember? So you'll accept your reward?"

"What? Shut up!" Tyler shook his head, maintaining his smile.

_**[This is Burke! I got some launchers!]**_

_**Where have you been?**_

_**[I wasn't able to contact you.]**_

_**We faced a tower neuroi. One shot from a launcher was enough. Threat's eliminated. Chaff was present around the area.**_

_**[Understood. We'll get our boys to secure the area immediately. Also… we got some rough info about a submarine once detected through sonar.]**_

_**Neuroi's?**_

_**[Yeah. It's gone now.]**_

_**I'm sure they've escaped. It has the good doctor, but the intel's with him. The mission's a failure.**_

"Not really." Sasha said while she browsed into one of her pockets, revealing a small camera. "Remember the backup initiative?"

Tyler chuckled. "Okay… I admit I forgot that detail."

_**Scratch that. We got the intel. It contains schematics of a cryostasis chamber. I don't know what they're gonna use it for, but I bet command's gonna be proud we found this baby.**_

_**[That's a relief. We're getting you out of here.]**_

_**Copy. I'm sick of this place. Ghost out.**_

_***End of Flashback…***_

"And that's how it is." Tyler sighed as he remembered the story and looked at Minna again. "I said my goodbyes, but I thought I'd stay there for a while accepting some dinner cooked up by the guys from the 555th. That explains why I got a little delayed on my way here. Cindy's gonna be needing some more training to get her tantrums in control. However… I believe they're gonna be around much more. I feel the 555th may be the beginning of the future if this war drags on. I just wish that it doesn't last. Childhoods need to be live normally."

"True." Minna replied. "But if there's a calling for witches, we must heed it."

"Agreed." Tyler said before standing up. "Well… I told it to you. What about the deal?"

The Karlslander chuckled before standing up. "You are such a big jerk!" She maintained the smile and approached him, then kissed him. It took a while before pulling away. "A word of advice: If you're asking me this soon, don't." Then she forced him to sit down on his chair as she sat on him where she felt him hard on. Then she whispered. "Otherwise… you're gonna find my rough side again… pig."

"Bring it."

"Gladly." Minna said seductively before kissing him. Then moans were present as she let him hold her chest.

Little did the couple know that Shirley's face was beet red as she listened to the sounds of the two. She correctly heard Minna's moaning through the door. '_I can't believe it. They're making out… at this early morning? WHAT THE FUCK?!_'

"Uh, what are you doing there?" Yoshika startled Shirley from behind and the Liberian pretended that it was nothing.

"Oh… look at the time! Don't you have drills to do?"

"Well, I don't…"

Shirley took the Fuso girl's hand and dragged her off the scene. "Come on, come on! We're stepping up the training!" Then she looked back at the door, imagining what the two were doing, but instead of feeling herself blush, she smiled. '_You two lovers stick like that, and I'll make sure the secret doesn't go out. You got my word for it, especially for you, Tyler. Congratulations._' She thought while the two witches walked away from the door, considering the day's activities like it was another one for the books.


	14. A long day (part 1)

Isn't this chapter a little too short? That's because there are two parts to the original episode I'm writing, ya know! :) Anyway...

_**Me: Is it me or am I actually getting a job?**_

_**Megan: ...besides being a writer? You'll fucking do great as a graphic designer you know!**_

_**Me: But you know... maybe you guys won't have updates for a while.**_

_**Caroline: Sure, maybe we come from Mr. Motown, but we can always wait!**_

_**Jeanette: I agree. The kids can wait for you, and you know how patient they are on their author too. It's not everyday someone writes about the story or their life, right?**_

_**Me: (sigh) Just know I'm gonna finish this story. It's my hobby, y'know?**_

**_Everyone else: WE KNOW! (laughs)_**

**_Me: Thanks, guys..._**

* * *

**Responses to my reviews so far:**

**To Motown Scrapper:**

_**So far, I've been seeing you're very interested and want to see your characters here. As promised, I'll keep going with your characters and mine too. I wanna make sure this is something exciting to read... To even prove it, Marseille herself is having a problem with Megan here in this story! Read on to find out the details!**_

Isn't anyone gonna read? On to Chapter 13, yo! :P

* * *

**Chapter 13**

So far, the war itself is going to the allied forces' favor. Fuso is holding its own as it recently received its own attacks. Karlsland is slowly regaining its former glory as the north and east areas are being retaken from the neuroi. Baltland is still under neuroi control, and remains to be under tight management. Orussia has its problems on the eastern side, as Greater Orussia is still occupied by the neuroi. However, thanks to the works of the recently moved 502nd Joint Fighter Wing and the 503rd JFW Typhoon witches, they're starting to make progress, as various military wings attacked three bases belonging to neuroi, defeating 6 flagship carriers. Suomus still suffers the beating they took from the neuroi, but slowly recovers. Britannia is receiving some light attacks from bomber neuroi, and no progress is made for any neuroi that attacks, as the rest of the 555th had been defending the area quite well. The rest of Europe is battling to make sure their continent stays intact. Liberion is suspicious starting to receive attacks starting from the south. What's not actually right is that the neuroi were starting to make strikes from that direction, so the Liberion forces have decided to reinforce fleets to that direction.

After the attack made at the Conch Republic at Key West City, Florida… the government of The United States of Liberion is starting to take notice of one regiment called the 555th Triple Nickels. However… for the branches of the Deep Science Division, they're rather called "rebels." It's not exactly the term that should be used… but for the sake of the independent Conch Republic Air Force working on behalf of the allied forces, they're considered as an independent party against the neuroi. Still… other military wings recognize them as a militia wing, and not military. That, unfortunately is on the eyes and ears of many… but many don't know what the Conch Republic had done just to raise the 555th. Indeed, they've raised quite the little soldiers that make the shine out of various military wings.

_***North Britannia… Base Charrington (555**__**th**__** Forward Operating Base), Early turning Mid February, 2234 hours…***_

Hanna was talking to the phone while connected to one 501st member back in West Gallia. The Desert Eagle was laughing at some of the matters they've talked about, especially some of the funny moments happening at West Gallia. Francesca Lucchini recently tripped over a banana peeling and landed her head in a bucket of mud by accident. It was recently a prank that Erica had pulled off, the same one Hanna was talking to currently.

But when the subject of pranks became the subject of the two Karlslanders… Erica's starting to get a little pissed off with Hanna when…

_**[NO NO NO NO NO! SERIOUSLY?!]**_ Erica annoyingly said on the phone. _**[I know you're serious and funny at times, but you're starting to be funny now?]**_

_**Well what's up with that, Frau? I thought you would laugh.**_

_**[…except it isn't a laughing matter! Don't you realize what you've done could actually do?]**_

_**So what? The Liberion started it first. I thought I could start getting a prank to really give some things back. She didn't like my disciplining in the base… so I think she started it.**_

_**[Oh no. Tyler thought this would happen…]**_

_**What did you say?**_

_**[Uh, nothing! Anyway… Megan Wilson, right? I thought she's a captain of the 555**__**th**__**?]**_

_**She is, but she's boring. It appears that under her command, she sometimes gets pissed off, she would keep cursing no matter what. That's what I didn't like about the kid.**_

_**[I see. But… please don't blame her.]**_

_**She still has the nerve to start it… so I did what I told you about.**_

_**[You actually put mud on her and feathers to come with it. You're gonna be dead if you get her full force if ever she has force.]**_

…_**which I know she'll give me!**_ Marseille chuckle. _**But I think she's much more addictingly funny if she started to walk funny while she has the chicken feathers on her. At least THAT beats her two pranks to wetting me with water. She has the worst way of getting tantrums.**_

_**[Oh… I have a bad feeling about this.]**_

_**It's not like Trudy and I. We had a real rivalry and others thought it's just a joke. But Megan's quite the joke.**_

_**[What the? No. You know… it could have been much better with Trudy around! If she heard that, you're probably gonna get a beating from down to earth…]**_

…_**to shoot me up to the sky? I get that line all the time, Frau.**_ Hanna chuckled, but then turned serious and sighed. _**Even with Trudy as a rival… I miss her. No matter how hateful she could become at times, her skill is admirable.**_

Erica sighed on the other line. _**[That's a relief.]**_

_**You think I don't miss Gertrude? Frau!**_

_**[I never knew you would have that good heart for her!]**_

_**Why not? **_Hanna giggled. _**Silly Frau. Just get some sleep.**_

_**[Aw, you're no fun. I like Trudy better.]**_

_**And I hope you're still cleaning that jungle you call a room.**_

_**[HEY! THAT'S NOT...!]**_

Hanna then took her ear off the speaker of the handset and whispered. "Goodbye." She then put down the phone and made sure to put the handset down before turning to her room to sleep. Little did she know… that two ears have heard every word that Marseille said.

Megan clenched her fists and knew what kinds of hell she'll do to Hanna. Recently, she was given advice by Caroline about dealing with that sort of anger, and so she tried to calm herself and start walking to her room, still with clenched fists and was still wondering if her easily tempered head had something at fault. She sighed at thinking it was just her head… clearly not in the right place and she lied down and thought that tomorrow is another day, and decided to sleep.

_***The next morning…***_

_***501**__**st**__** base, West Gallia, Messhall… 0616 hours…***_

Sanya just got back from night patrol as she yawned going into the messhall. With no surprise after she sat down on a chair with an empty table in front of her, she heard Yoshika and Lynette cooking in the kitchen. '_It's another day… and they're rather up early._' With everything else, running ordinarily, she thought the morning would be the same, but it somehow is different that usual.

She saw Sasha make her way in the messhall. The elite stopped to see Sanya looking at her casually and just smiled at the night witch. Sasha then took her seat in front of Sanya's on the other end of the table. "So… another good morning?"

Sanya thought of not answering, but decided to rumor her acquaintance / rival. "I guess. Besides having seen a smaller threats every night with Billy, there's nothing much to go for."

"Talk about slow, but the neuroi have been making moves in Baltland and Greater Orussia recently."

"Still not giving up?"

"Never." Sasha replied. "But it's strange that neuroi were starting to appear from the south."

"I'm suspecting it's another hive."

"But nobody's seeing one the past month. All Deep Science Divisions are trying to look into that possibility and there's almost no progress." Sasha explained, but she didn't tell another detail about the neuroi's movements. This had Sanya curious and meticulous of her elite rival.

"Something else in mind?" Sanya asked and Sasha's eyebrow was raised. "I can always tell there are lies you're hiding." Sasha just made a weak smile in reply. "Look… I don't know what triggered our rivalry, but I want it to be put aside. This competition about who gets the greater kills is simply immature. Right now, lives are wasted. It's a good thing this world has more to spare, but without the witches fighting to maintain control over parts of the world that need protection, this world may have been lost."

"You seem to be concerned that I might take you away from that." Sasha replied with some concern in her voice. "Look… aside from having some doubts about witches… I can't take you away. Besides, you need a lot of trust with one person."

"And you think I'm not trustworthy? What about you?"

"Good point. Only problem is, if I trust you, you would just want to talk about taking Greater Orussia back again, and you'll end up charging back in without any consent. I'm the one who should pull you out, and I still will."

"Don't you even care about our country?!"

"You think I don't?!" Sasha snapped back and both Orussian witches stood up from their seats glaring at each other.

"Hey, hey!" Yoshika called out and both Orussians saw her carrying a tray of two bowls of soup. "Don't fight. Please?"

Sasha saw Yoshika's eyes were somehow of hurt. '_Yoshika?_'

"Please." Lynette said while walking up to Yoshika seeing the tension between the Orussians. "Look… we're all friends of the same purpose: Defending our homelands while we still can. Britannia was once under siege thanks to the neuroi, but we got it back along with the rest of Europe and Karlsland as well. I don't expect this war will be ending anytime soon, so I expect we're still sane the time it does. Turning on each other would be worse before or after the end of this."

Sasha sat down first and kept her look at Sanya. '_I don't expect to have this dragged for too long._'

Sanya then glared at her rival. "Thank you for your concern, Sasha, but I expect this war to really end quickly." Then she turned to Yoshika and Lynette. "I'm sorry if it turned out this way, but it's just how I feel now. Excuse me." Sanya then turned to leave the three witches behind. When she walked in the hallway, tears shed on her cheek as she cried quietly. '_Why does it have to be me who feels this?!_'

_***Sanya and Eila's quarters…***_

Sanya never even bothered to knock and decided to just to find an empty bed. She stripped down and made sure to get herself ready to get to bed immediately. She lied down and took the blanket to herself, then heard the door open, realizing it was Eila. The Suomus witch saw that feeling of being disturbed, so she asked the Orussian about it. Sanya didn't answer and pretended she was sleepy.

'_I'm worried about her…_' Eila frowned and decided to leave Sanya's presence, not aware that Sanya was feeling terrible…

_***Into the forest… 0819 hours…***_

Eila decided to visit her weird acquaintance Ivanov again. Knowing the few visions she had been receiving recently, things are starting to progress in this war, for both sides. The old man may have something to share about Amaterasu, and how she's becoming a key factor to helping out Sakamoto, Miyafuji and Fray himself. The three of them were enhanced and it somehow bothered her a little. Entering that same cave, she then saw the old hermit looking at the fire again. "Back again?" He asked while he turned around to see the Suomus witch.

"I don't suppose you have any time, do you?"

"It's been a while after your last visit." Ivanov cleared his throat and stood up straight before approaching the witch. "Besides your knowledge about the Great Goddess, I believe you have something else in mind?"

"Yeah…" Eila sighed. "Greater Orussia is getting whacked hard by the neuroi, and Sanya's taking it pretty negatively. I don't know how to comfort her. Ever since Old Tselinoyarsk got hit, she couldn't calm down. Her great grandmother was still alive until her last moments until the neuroi hit that same area. It's wiped off the area and it is not looking pretty now. It used to have the rarest fruit-bearing oranges in Greater Orussia, but now that it's gone, Sanya wouldn't have anything to remember her great grandmother by. The oranges were the only thing to get her to be happy. Family is everything to her."

"The old country." The hermit sighed at this. '_I just hope the motherland survives well. The soil must be fertile._' "Orussia used to have its great glory."

"But all we're expecting is to defend our own areas. Such a bitch, huh?" The Suomus witched cursed while she looked down. "Let's get to other matters, Ivanov." The hermit nodded and listened. "I have to ask you something: Do you believe the deities from beliefs coming from this earth may have something to do with alien races?"

That caught Ivanov by surprise. Would deities originally be aliens? That had him curious after the Suomus witch asked something that was indeed interesting to answer. "I-I don't know."

Eila frowned at it but later smiled. "It's okay. I guess you don't know about that kind of possibility."

Outside the cave was a magnificent white wolf with its "Celestial Brush" carried on its back. "_**You don't know the half of it.**_" The voice of Amaterasu came from that same wolf as she ran off to the thickness of the forest. Her objective in this Earth is unknown, but it's for the greater good of both this planet and humanity…

_***Charrington Base, North Britannia, Messhall… 0700 hours…***_

Hanna was walking with a plate of her breakfast of Britannian cuisine to her table when… "HANNA!" …she heard a Liberian girl running behind her.

'_Typical maggot._' Hanna thought as she heard Megan's footsteps suddenly stop, then sensing her jump. The Karlslander simply stepped aside saw Megan land on one foot, then tipped forward after losing her balance, making her fall on her chest. After that, she giggled. "Ill attempt. Hmph." She said before she took her seat on the table.

"Ow…" Megan moaned in pain before slowly getting up. While she was on her knees… "I… listened… to your talk… last night." She said as she finally got on her feet and glared at Hanna, who just took her first bite.

Hanna then was surprised of hearing someone else had been sneaking behind the scenes just to listen to her conversation, so she looked at the younger Liberian and stood up. "Do you have a problem?"

"It was you. You made me look like a fucking chicken!" Megan shouted. Keiko, Hanna's CO from the 31st JFS took notice of this in a distance while standing beside the door of one entrance to the messhall. "Why?! You don't know how fucking humiliated I am."

"You know, to be honest, it's still unfair." Hanna said calmly. "But to think you've faced humiliation?" Her face emotionless, but she suddenly was enraged as she slammed her palm on the table. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I FELT AFTER YOU GOT ME WET WITH WATER, HUH?! AND IT HAPPENED TWO TIMES… FROM… YOU!"

"So you think mud and feathers would fucking even the odds?! Know what? I was right you're thinking you're the most annoying and meanest witch to be around!"

"And I'm still not going to take back what I said before! You're an ill-tempered trying hard… MAGGOT!" Hanna said… not taking it back.

Caroline quickly approached when she saw Megan step forward to do something to the older Karlslander and she held her hand. "Meg, stop it!" Caroline said while blocking her way. "Please… just stop." And she looked furiously at Hanna. "You have no right to tell her that!"

"And what would you do?" Hanna chuckled afterwards and looked at Caroline. "It's the truth. She's got a bad temper, and she doesn't deserve to be a captain. Plus… we've done each other our set of pranks. I've only done one and she'd done more than what she needed to do. Likewise… it makes her… a MAGGOT."

"But mud and feathers are worse than two buckets of water! What was that for?!"

"Are you defending your friend?" Hanna raised her eyebrow. "Typical. I don't need this." Hanna said while moving to another table with her plate.

Caroline just looked at Megan, who was still glaring at the Karlslander's direction. "Megan…" Caroline whispered before Megan shook her head and lowered it, about to hide her tears when she ran away from Caroline. '_Oh, Megs. I wish this could be resolved well._'

Keiko looked at the situation and it was quite a rivalry Hanna had made with Megan. '_This'll turn messy unless something is done. If Megan is gonna come out from this, Hanna better stop ridiculing her. But I'm not gonna stop things just by reprimanding Hanna for what she said. They BOTH need to learn something about themselves._' She then started on her way out from the entrance of the messhall. '_And I know just how._'

_***501**__**st**__** base… Runway…***_

Minna was walking while talking with Tyler, who actually finished his daily routine. He was wearing his white shirt and had his jogging pants on, and was a little dry from the wiped sweat thanks to the towel he has hanging on one shoulder. The two of them were recently talking about developments coming from the different military wings, and even the squadrons that moved locations from place to place because of the change of situations recently.

Then Minna opened up about the subject of Amelie Planchard meeting Francie Gerard, her old associate from the Isle of Wight Detachment. The two of them were then chosen by Darla Evans as models. She even sent the two of them just to check things out at Britannia and it's a good thing it was early. Tyler asked what it was about… and it was about two captains getting the rage on each other. Tyler then raised an eyebrow at this. "Really? I know Francie and Amelie had their problems thanks to deciding the best between Perrine and Shirley, and their disputes were settled after doing two duels. Am I right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You think the two girls can give advice?"

"Perhaps."

"Wait, you're not telling me Darla's got plans for a duel, am I right?" Tyler groaned. "I should have known. It must be exciting to get there and watch. So, who are the captains you were telling me of?"

"…Hanna-Justina Marseille and Megan Wilson, respectively from the 31st JFS Africa and 555th Triple Nickels. Darla told me about them and they didn't seem to have a good social status. Megan hates Marseille for saying the kid's got temper."

"And that's what started it." Tyler chuckled. "Talk about rage, it's about defending yourself first. At least Megan's doing a pretty good job."

"It's exaggerated, Ty." Minna laughed at it.

"COMMANDER!" Perrine said while running towards the two from behind. The two looked at the Gallian then tired after she stopped running. "Commander, I've got a transmission." She said while holding up an earpiece communicator, which Minna took. "Somehow, the 555th is getting a message to us."

Minna nodded and decided to listen.

_**[Commander Minna! This is Captain Gary Reynolds of the CRNS Calypso! (static) If there's anybody you could spare… I would appreciate it!]**_

_**Wait… where are you?!**_

_**[215 kilometers west of West Gallia…]**_ The captain said while Minna heard some laser fire from his transmission. _**[The Ion Shields of the Calypso are holding, but we're gonna be toast if we don't stop them from attacking us. There are assault neuroi attacking us from all directions, and we don't even know where they came from! Our frigates were destroyed easily and our communication was jammed to certain frequencies for some reason! You're the only one available to assist!]**_

_**What about your witches? Can't they do anything about it?**_

_**[There are only four of them. Then radar has picked up something big from the south. It's bigger than a carrier, and it's not gonna be easy to defeat!]**_

Minna gasped at this and had her questions hanging thanks to the unknown anomaly. '_What the hell's bigger than an anomaly? It's impossible if it's a hive. Obviously… they'll need help._'

_**Acknowledged. We'll get there. Hang on.**_

_**[Thank you! We'll hold out as long as we can.]**_ Captain Reynolds said before the transmission ended.

"Ring the alarm, Perrine. We have ourselves a high-level mission." Minna said and Perrine nodded before running. She then looked at Ty. "This is another, huh?"

Tyler smiled at her. "Just be careful out there, Minna."

"Of course." Minna said before she ran to the hangar…

_***7 minutes later… In the air above the 501**__**st**__** base…***_

Hayley was airborne with her strikers and her Boys' Anti-Materiel Rifle while she was hearing instructions from Minna herself after eight of them have taken off.

_**[Just make sure the base is taken cared of while we're doing what we can for the CRNS Calypso. I'm sorry for the sudden call.]**_

_**It isn't a problem, Ma'am. Jenkins is right behind me.**_ Hayley looked at the witch behind her, carrying a prototype AR-15 and wearing glasses for proper sights. Bella Jenkins wasn't new to the 64th, and she knows very well how to follow her leader. Her current rank is Flying Officer. And unlike the others, she's most agile as she can exceed Mach 1 thanks to her intrinsic Ability: Hurricane Thrust. Truthfully, she doesn't need any strikers, as she can already get a hurricane to lift her in the air. In her case, she can use both her strikers that hit Mach 1 and the hurricane to go almost twice as fast. Because of this, she has earplugs, with one of them used as an earpiece communicator to prevent her from getting too much wind into her ears whenever she travels more than the speed of sound.

_**You can count on us, commander.**_

_**[Acknowledged.]**_

_**Good luck, commander.**_

_**[And you too. Minna out.] **_And Minna's transmission ended just like that. Hayley then looked behind to see Bella serious to the bone.

_**Feeling good?**_ Hayley asked through her communicators since Bella can't hear much from outside.

_**[I'm okay, Lieutenant.]**_

_**Good to know. We're gonna do patrol around the base. We're making sure we're on guard if any neuroi we come across are damn too suspicious. Understood?**_

_**[Yes, Ma'am!]**_ Jenkins answered without a weak groan in her and it impressed Hayley. Jenkins was once the downer, but time passed that she saw Bella get the hang of things. Bella was once ignoring orders as she sometimes hesitates. If she's sure, she can follow orders, and that's what got Hayley confident.

'_Then I hope she follows up well on my lead._' Hayley smiled and made sure to make their rounds worth it, as she was confident she could make 16 kills on all her first-time shots.

_***0848 hours… in the air… Britannian airspace…***_

Perrine was recently chosen to get to Britannia, to get word to any base having any military wings available to assist the 501st. Minna told her that certain frequencies are being blocked by the neuroi attacking the Calypso, and that may count the Charrington Base at North Britannia, which was where she was going now… While flying, she figured she would see Amelie around. '_Looks like Amelie's there in that base too._' Then Perrine smiled. '_I'll sure she'll be excited… but I just hope I rejoin my squadron immediately._' And just as she wished of it, she saw a witch in a distance. She later identified the witch as Marseille herself. '_Isn't that the Desert Eagle of the 31__st__ Squadron?_'

Marseille was flying on her patrol pattern going south when she saw a blue-uniformed and Blonde Gallian coming at her. '_Clostermann, huh?_' When she got close to Perrine, both of them hovered to greet each other with a handshake. "I didn't figure you'd visit. What's going on?"

"You've got to get the others. There's a carrier that's under attack, and somehow, the neuroi have blocked their comms only to reach certain frequencies!"

"Wait… Neuroi?!"

"Yeah… and the carrier's west of here. It's the Calypso." Perrine said and Marseille immediately made the move to contact Charrington Base.

_**This is Marseille. Anyone there?**_

_**[This is Darla Evans! What's up?]**_

_**We have a situation. The neuroi have attacked a carrier. It seems to be named the Calypso.**_

_***Charrington Base… Tower…***_

When Darla heard about the Calypso under attack, she never figured that it would happen, especially if their route would be from Liberion to North Britannia. Something clearly wasn't right in the tactic of the neuroi, as this was a result from movement coming from the south. Then she remembered the USL had been moving one of their fleets southwards. Didn't they catch the anomaly their way?

Darla shook the thought of and answered.

_**I guess the neuroi's making quite the entrance, huh? How'd you know?**_

_**[This is Perrine Clostermann! Darla Evans?]**_

_**Clostermann? From the 501**__**st**__**?! How'd you get that far?!**_

_**[Improved strikers could be a good sign, you know, and it's an emergency! Anyway… we're the only ones who were able to receive… or maybe a few military wings could have been around to hear it, but as long as I know, you didn't hear it.]**_

_**You got a point. I'll get the others. Count on backup then! I suggest you join us here so that we'll go together.**_

_**[Copy that! I'll make sure to take a look at your formation then. I'll commence on my landing.]**_

_**Please do!**_ Darla said before she heard Marseille's transmission end. Later, Keiko came in. "Darla? What's going on?"

Darla looked at the Fusoan commander with worry. "Our carrier, the Calypso, is under attack."

"What?!"

"It was already happening and we didn't receive anything until now from the 501st. They're getting over there but I don't know how long it'll take before they find the carrier intact." Darla sighed. "I'm raising the alarm. Hanna is coming with the girls. Also, Perrine Clostermann is here to help. I don't think we'll make it, but I'd rather depend on our speed to get there. I gotta go."

Keiko nodded. "And be careful." She said before Danna passed her to leave the room, seeing the younger one run for the alarm. '_Too bad I can't join._'

_***Ocean airspace… moving distant from Britannia… 0911 hours…***_

The 501st has passed Britannia and were all over the ocean. Minna was accompanied with Sakamoto, Miyafuji, Hartmann, Lucchini, Shirley, and Eila. Perrine will soon catch up once she leaves Britannia. Their strikers have more lubricant… and they're more than ready as they have been prepared for a long flight. But what lies ahead of them will be in question. Why did the neuroi block certain frequencies before the Calypso made contact? And did the neuroi have that kind of technology? Minna wondered about this closely and she knew that the neuroi have a certain intelligence they're showing. Where it's coming from can't be determined from that earth, as they never were from the planet anyway.

Mio was beside Minna in their formation. They were about to arrive to the location when she lifted the patch on her left eye. Using the magic eye, she was scanning the ocean's horizon and she saw nothing but an underwater signature from afar. '_There's something underwater? But where's the Calypso?_'

Shirley was flying behind Mio. After Mio was looking at some sort of empty space, even the Liberion was starting to wonder herself. '_Hey… isn't there supposed to be anything there in the distance by now, even a silhouette?_'

_**[(static) Shirley?!]**_ And Charlotte easily recognized the voice.

…_**V-Vicky…?**_

_**[Any member of the 501**__**st**__**… please respond!]**_ Vicky's voice was of desperation and Shirley had to ask something from Mio.

"Major… it's my sister. I need to get this." Shirley requested from the major their first response to be replied by the Liberion captain. Mio nodded in affirmation. "Thanks."

_**Vicky, it's Shirley! What the hell happened to you?!**_

_**[Never mind about that! Listen, I know the 501**__**st**__** had received a transmission about a message concerning SOS from a carrier named the Calypso!]**_

_**What about it?**_

_**[The Calypso left two hours ago from the eastern seaboard of Liberion!]**_ Shirley and the others have heard this well.

And Minna was the first one to react. '_They've left… when?!_' _**Come again… they only left two hours ago?!**_

_**[IT'S A FUCKING DECOY! GET OUT OF THERE!]**_ As Vicky's warning came, Mio detected a firing heat beam signature, and it was too late. As soon as the major's warning came that a laser beam was being fired, a red beam with sparks of electricity was released from the ocean and approached the ocean.

Shirley knew the beam was heading for Lucchini. It wasn't too fast for her as she knows the beam's angle would hit that way. She immediately shoved Lucchini out of the way and in her place, the beam hit her right shoulder and bled. Because of the impact of the beam, she was pushed back and knocked unconcscious, sending her with gravity to take over towards the water. "SHIRLEY!" Yoshika shouted as she chased the falling Liberion.

"EVERYBODY SPLIT!" Minna shouted as the formation split to save themselves. They later see multiple beams being fired at them from dead ahead. The commander herself noticed that the beams were small, and indeed lethal if it hits a human with it. '_Damn it… they're targeting us! They've been expecting us to be here the whole time!_'

Shirley was falling towards the ocean, half conscious and with the smell of blood while her eyes were closed. As soon as she was feeling the gravity, she half-opened her eyes to see her Fusoan teammate come to catch her. '_Don't… catch me. I've done… what I can…_' Shirley thought of this before she hit the water… not knowing of what would happen to her…


	15. A long day (part 2)

**Oh hell! Did I just write something that's a little too long? Maybe I did a little too much. Sheesh... Anyway... Wow!**

* * *

**Responses to my reviews so far:**

**To Thorthemighty321:**

_**Dude... it's actually thanks to Mr. Motown. I know I can't take all the credit because he gave me a good location for some scenes needed for both his story and mine, so we both make benefits. I promised him his characters would have scenes. Please follow Motown Scrapper and read JFW Young Bloods. No matter how I look at it, he's still good at it! And thanks for giving me a positive review too! Have fun on the reading! :)**_

**To Motown Scrapper:**

_**The neuroi are beginning to step up. Not only are they desperate... but they're also making sure that steps are taken to really turn the tide. They lost once. They're not losing again. And as for Megan and Marseille, yes... they'll have a duel, but it'll have to wait. More things are starting to develop in my story. This chapter that you'll read will not have a say about the duel... but Marseille will be in this chapter, but has a VERY short role. I'm sorry if it disappointed you, but the story needs to move forward in my terms. It's not everyday that I get to mention your characters in every chapter, you know. I'll do my best in the story and I'll make sure to satisfy your original character list and story as time goes on with this.**_

* * *

**Updates on my OC Roster:**

**_[Jeanette Reese]_**

**_Affiliate Division/Regiment: 64th DSD Fighter Wing / 3rd Deep Science Division_**

**_Rank: Wing Commander_**

**_[Billy Reese]_**

**_Affiliate Division/Regiment: 64th DSD Fighter Wing / 3rd Deep Science Division_**

**_Rank: Flight Officer_**

**_[Hayley Dalton]_**

**_Rank: Flight Lieutenant_**

**_[Victoria Yeager]_**

**_Age: 15_**

**_Nation: United States of Liberion_**

**_Affiliate Division/Regiment: Independent Nereid Fighters Regiment (I.N.F.R.) / 3rd Deep Science Division_**

**_Occupation: Sea Witch (Nereid), Aerial Witch, Blue Neuroi Hybrid Elite_**

**_Familiar: Black Rabbit_**

**_Intrinsic Ability: Vocal Ultrasonic_**

**_Catch Phrase: "World peace won't cound as a wish, but a need. And THAT is bullshit indeed."_**

**_Height: 5 feet 7 inches_**

**_Hair Color: Orange_**

**_Eye Color: Maroon_**

**_Striker unit: HNA-Prime (Hybrid Neo-Air)_**

**_Weapon of Choice/s: Wrist Disruptor (element: Electricity), Beam Surge (special move)_**

**_[Bella Jenkins]_**

**_Age: 14_**

**_Nation: United States of Liberion_**

**_Affiliate Division/Regiment: 64th DSD Fighter Wing / 3rd Deep Science Division_**

**_Occupation: Aerial Witch, _**

**_Familiar: Feral Cat_**

**_Rank: Sergeant_**

**_Intrinsic Ability: Hurricane Thrust_**

**_Catch Phrase: "Look for way, or look for another. It's all in the will of the person."_**

**_Height: 5 feet 4 inches_**

**_Hair Color: Black_**

**_Eye Color: Green_**

**_Striker unit: Jet DSD Strike Bf-109 K-4 Winter Skin_**

**_Weapon of Choice/s: AR-15 Black Rifle, MP-40 Submachine gun_**

Let's get it going! Chapter 14... AND IT'S LONGER THAN WHAT I EXPECTED!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**_*0552 hours…*_**

"Wake up." Camila said to a sleeping Victoria on her bed…

**_*BNV Typhoon Submarine, South Africa waters… Victoria's quarters…*_**

"Mmm…" Vicky stirred from her sleep that she had after a previously long day she had. She slowly opened one eye to see the hybrid Hispanian. "Camila… another ten minutes."

"Hmph." Camila muttered. "You're starting to sound like Erica Hartmann." She even lifted the covers just to see Vicky stripped from last night, and this rather got Camila to blush. '_What the hell?!_'

"Surprised?" Vicky smirked at Camila. "You can keep looking or…"

"Aw, come on!" Camila stepped back in shock. "Sheesh, it doesn't' mean if I'm officially your friend, it meant you'd get comfortable! It's rather a little too comfy, you know!"

Vicky then glared at Camila. "Hey. You've got your moments since the first neuroi war, remember?" She chuckled after that reminder she had given to Camila thanks to the Hispanian's stories. There was a time Camila was actually nervous of how people lose lives in the war. She was once an army reservist at an early age in which early teenagers were sometimes asked to serve in the army. She was taken as one of the best sharpshooters. And because neuroi humanoid infantry and neurified human armaments were the opponents of humanity, she knew well that a lot more lives were taken once they were in sights of their enemy. Camila realized then that even if you're clothed, in death, it would always matter that your flesh can get inflicted. And thus, she decided with that thinking, she sleeps nude under the covers.

Camila sighed remembering those moments she had in the first neuroi war and laughed at Vicky's statement. "Clever." Then the Hispanian saw Vicky calm down and get out of her cover, fully revealing her figure. "You're attractive. You could get a lot of attention from any male."

"Shucks." The Liberian giggled. "It looks like you're having a crush on me."

"Excuse…? What?! No way!" Camila said before Vicky laughed.

"Oh, don't deny it! You're seriously having a hard on!"

"I AM NOT EVEN A GUY!" Then Camila groaned. "Look… that's not what I'm here for, silly!"

"Huh?" Then Vicky stopped laughing. "Then what's up?"

"Get dressed. I suggest we make sure your sleeping habits don't involve you sleeping too long." The Hispanian explained before Vicky got to her locker and opened it.

"Alright, alright." The Liberion said without question. "Just promise me you'll lie beside me later. Maybe we'll have a good time?"

"Eww."

**_*Liberion Army Special Forces HQ, Washington D.C., 0818 hours… Hallways, 2nd floor…*_**

"How is the fleet doing so far?" Patton asked his secretary Kenzie while the two of them are walking together while she was holding some papers.

"According to the Admiral, the 17th Fleet's going south to investigate a possible neuroi presence. No details were given, and it's just something about an underwater detection. They said a sea witch saw that, but she couldn't describe the appearance completely. We only know it's big, but we don't know how big it is. As for their condition, we haven't received a message since half an hour ago."

"Any attempts to contact the fleet in any way?"

"No progress until now sir."

"Do you know the heading of the object?"

"The last thing I've collected is that the fleet was actually going straight for it, while their heading is still southbound during investigation. After that, we got nothing. So the best guess we could make is that it's going north, as that fleet last detected the object going towards them via sonar. If the speed of the object was right, it's faster than what we've expected before we lost contact with the 17th."

"We're informing the I.N.F.R. about this. We can't let a loose bogey like this escape our sights. By now, it could have hit southern USL, but somehow, it didn't."

"The only directions it may have went to is either south then east going around South Liberion to either Europe or Africa, or east going to Asiect in which is unlikely. Fuso is making another fleet that can easily overpower ours, so the object may have taken itself to Europe."

"It's a long way, but I don't think they could rest." Patton commented.

**_*BNV Typhoon, Bridge… 0818 hours… course currently set to the Atlantic. Current heading: Northwest…*_**

The Blue Neuroi sub was in moderate speed, careful not to attract any others who are underwater. Unlike the human-made types of submarines, the neuroi have a good number of them. Because of this, the war was mostly focused above the surface, either on land or in the air. Underwater, however is another story, as neuroi rule the sea for some reason.

Vicky yawned and stretched her arms while she was looking at some visuals. Neuroi trackings indicate that heavy fighting was happening at Greater Orussia. Some neuroi presence was detected at Asiect, near the Empire of Fuso. Other than that… nothing else was suspicious. "VICKY!" Camila called out and Vicky thought that nothing was wrong. And when she came to Camila's side, the Hispanian's console was zoomed in to a spot. When the Liberion asked where it was… she answered. "This spot, is somewhere near South Liberion."

"Wait… you mean near Bruruil?"

"That's in Southeast Liberion. We're looking at Southwest Liberion right now. See those warm spots over there? Those were confirmed heat emissions over the water two hours ago."

"From what?"

"Laser fire. It's actually simple because I recognize this already." Camila stated this and it made Vicky remember about what happened to her before she was converted. "It's obviously a neuroi submarine type."

"Is it an underwater carrier?"

"No. A neuroi underwater carrier cannot attack with lasers to protrude the water's surface. The lasers aren't that strong. But there's another one that actually has beams to withstand the extinguishing power of beams at a very good distance. Meaning… it can go deeper than the normal submarine can, which makes it very dangerous. It's called the Kraakenaut." Camila explained. "With the explanation after it was dubbed 'the terror of the seas', it is considered to be the pride of the neuroi in underwater combat. But it's actually known to be an indirect long distance unit, so tracking of the unit is almost impossible. The Blue Neuroi circle thought best to make a tracking unit such as the Typhoon, and it's a good thing we're in it now. Currently, I'm tracking the thing."

Vicky gasped. "You didn't even tell me!"

"I wouldn't have known unless I found out it left a trail. And unfortunately, it left destruction recently. A whole fleet of ships was destroyed after its last underwater heat emission. They were completely outmatched." Camila reported this with disappointment and somehow, Vicky was at a loss for that the Kraakenaut can do.

"Did you identify what fleet it was and where it came from?"

Camila didn't want to reveal the news, but had to anyway. A groan was revealed before she stated the report. "The fleet that was hit was the 17th Liberion Reconnaisance Fleet."

"Goddamn it…" The Liberion cursed quietly before making another factual statement. "They were ambushed. It's obvious they're hunting enemy units. You think it's headed for Europe?"

"Or… they could head to the western seaboard of Liberion." The Hispanian suggested. "It's more likely we could expect the unit to go to Europe instead. Moreover…"

"**_Commander… I'm sorry to interrupt._**" The captain's voice came over with a chorused sound effect, echoing in the bridge. "**_There's a confirmed hailing transmission coming from a neuroi unit to a human-based frequency. It's somewhere over the Atlantic._**"

"What?! Where did it come from?!" Camila asked out of her surprised.

"**_Based on the analysis of the hailing frequency, it is of red neuroi origin, and the depth of transmission is at 1,500 feet below surface._**"

"A Kraakenaut." The Hispanian muttered to herself. "Damn it… looks like I'm right."

"**_I'm playing the transmission now._**" The captain said before sounds of a transmission between the Kraakenaut and the receiver is played. As the clip is being played… Vicky was more than worried, because it was the 501st Joint Fighter Wing that was contacted and no other fighter wing was involved in the call.

After the clip was played, Camila cursed in her breath but Vicky was the one who first reacted. "They're putting a fucking decoy call?!"

"That's unlike the neuroi." Camila sighed. "However… I know Rosaimus has done it, and there's no turning back."

"No… the 501st isn't gonna see it coming!" The Liberion looked down in disappointment, but then she raised her head again with an idea in her mind. "Camila, how fast does this submarine go?"

Then the Hybrid already knows what Vicky has in mind. "No. We're not gonna speed up if you're asking."

"But it's an emergency!"

Camila then raised her tone in reply to Vicky. "We're not going to reveal ourselves! You know what happens once we speed up! Radar systems of different military wings could spot us, and the red neuroi will know we're retaliating against them."

"But isn't this what we're doing now?" The Liberion then stunned the Hispanian hybrid. She continued her glare with Camila. "Why do you continue to stay hidden from the rest and be like a neutral party to the red neuroi AND us? The red neuroi are doing what they can to colonize the earth. If you don't want the second planet they conquer become a province, this is one way of going against them, but together with the rest of us."

"It's not simple, Victoria."

"Nobody said it should be, damnit!" Vicky shouted. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY WE'VE LOST TO THEM? The way I think of now is something out of desperation, which is true. But if you were in my place back in your place and find a good section of your enemies to be neutral, wouldn't you suggest the same thing to help out your kind anyway? I know I'm telling you this not as a friend, but an ally. So if you don't want to help… I can even tell you that I want to be out of the sub and warn them myself!" Vicky explained with her raised voice, but not in anger just to let Camila get her point.

The Hispanian didn't know that Vicky wanted to protect her friends no matter what. '_Is she for real?_' "Then how are you related to the 501st?"

"My sister is a captain in the fighter wing." The Liberion replied before she walked away but was stopped by Camila. Vicky didn't even spare the Hybrid a glance. "I know I'm only the smallest problem you could have. So if you don't want me to be one, I may as well do my part and be on my way…"

"Except you're not, Vicky!" Camila interrupted her. "Look… I don't want anyone to act crazily especially if they're in my submarine. What would you gain by saving the 501st?"

Then Vicky turned to the Hispanian's eyes and glared at them while calmly, she spoke. "You think it's just for my benefit? It's been less than half a century. Four decades, you arrived, and you never made your appearance public, just by seeing the red neuroi could be convinced. The first neuroi war taught us all that we needed help. And so, the witches were there with the Strikers Dr. Miyafuji made. But what if the most flesh-splitting war comes and neither side would get a gain? It doesn't matter. All of us need to survive one way or another, but the red neuroi is defeating that purpose, slowly eating us all up. And soon, even you won't be saved. I can already tell that they don't care for you."

"Then what do you expect us do?" Camila snapped in reply. "Retaliate? Then we're just ruining the balance!"

"What balance could be restored if we don't see it through with our actions?! WE CANNOT JUST DO NOTHING!" Vicky's scream echoed in the bridge, and Camila widened her eyes in shock.

Then the Hispanian thought of something. All they've done is try to get believers… with no progress. Humanity has no use of the blue neuroi unless they show themselves and beg for the understanding of humanity that THEY are against the red neuroi. But with the confusion of the races, what would they do?

Camila, while being a blue neuroi, learned from her life that wisdom is gained. She knew what the elders of the blue neuroi would say: "You're not wise in doing this! Do you know what this would cause for the equilibrium of our race and the humans?" She took that to mind, but she has another question to herself: "Is it still ethical to try maintain equilibrium between the blue and red neuroi out of what one does such as something to degrade themselves in the end?" The Hispanian knew that to answer.

And finally, Camila nodded. "I would. I would do the same for my race. All my time… I've learned to be wise not to interfere."

"This is a good time." The Liberion said while putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Look… although you don't get approval from your elders, I know in the end it should benefit them."

"Quite the opposite. What if it doesn't?"

"**_For once, we will consider it ourselves._**" An old man's voice rang in the ship, and it got Camila to think that the elders were listening the whole time. "**_I'm sorry to have barged in like this._**"

"Captain, did you listen to the conversation?"

The ship's captain replied in a hushed tone. "**_I had to make sure the elders were listening for the sake of judging your decisions. I'm sorry if it has to be this way._**"

"**_Don't be, Yuul-thar._**" The elder said, then focused on the two girls. "**_Indeed, we have given the rest of us the advice to not intervene in the red neuroi's business, to be sure our race is forever preserved, but there was something I realized after decades of waiting for their reply: It is only through one's mind that the action would realized. We've once made decisions, but it doesn't mean it cannot be changed through time. The red neuroi have completely changed from their ways. It's not that we want to disown them. We cannot let the mistakes of our race from the past bring the best of us, and thus… the red neuroi have to be stopped. Even if it meant the extinction of the red neuroi, we must get them to turn sides to the best we can. And right now… it needs result._**

"**_Camila… you and your friend will lead your initial appearance onto the humans in the form of an assistance._**" The elder said with a firm voice, instructing them of what to do. "**_Liberion, are you indeed ready to face your own friends? Are you ready to see yourself disowned if ever you are not accepted into society ever again?_**"

This didn't change Vicky's decision. "Why wouldn't I? War brought me into this… and it's a good thing I'm in a side that wants to act with good reason. And the more allies we have… the better. I don't want to be blinded again by the bloodshed in this."

"**_And indeed you will not be anymore._**" The elder replied and focused on Camila. "**_Camila… this is an order: Assist the humans in this attempted treachery the red neuroi have recently made. Find the Kraakenaut's source of fire and start to form an attack strategy from there. They have the technology for underwater indirect units which we don't have, but we have the means to go deeper underwater with smaller units. We'll make use of whatever we have as a consolation to our cause._**"

Camila nodded. "Then I won't fail you, Elder Drel. You have my word." She said before she clenched her fist. '_I swear it._'

"**_May the wise creator be with you…_**" Elder Drel said before his transmission has ended.

The Hispanian then looked at the Liberion. "Vicky, if you're settled with this, we'll do it."

"I didn't say no for a change in my life, Camila." Vicky smiled at her Hispanian friend.

"Then start suiting up. We'll be making up speed. Captain… start to increase our thrusters now. We're going to assist our 501st friends immediately."

"**_I'm on it now. Increasing to 80 kn now._**" The captain said before they felt the ship move faster.

**_*Later… 0908 hours…*_**

"Alright. I just confirmed that Calypso just left the eastern seaboard two hours ago. It's clearly a decoy unit the neuroi have sent. Captain, how long until we arrive?" Camila asked.

"**_We'll be arriving at an estimate of three minutes._**" Yuul-thar said while Vicky was monitoring some radio chatter.

"Hmm…" The Liberion groaned still asking herself if the 501st knows it would be a trap. "Camz, I gotta start contacting them. I'm sure we're in range."

"Then do so."

Vicky was glad to hear it and started to think about this. '_Wait… I can't contact just anyone. I know my sister's in their mission to assist of what they think is the CRNS Calypso, so I'll try to contact her._' After Vicky has fixed on a frequency that's used by the 501st by hacking into their radio… she makes her attempt.

**_Any member of the 501st… please respond!_**

Then Shirley took a little time before responding. **_[Vicky, it's Shirley! What the hell happened to you?!]_**

**_Never mind about that! Listen, I know the 501st had received a transmission about a message concerning SOS from a carrier named the Calypso! It left two hours hours ago from the eastern seaboard of Liberion!_**

Then there was a pause in their conversation. Then Minna's voice came through

**_[Come again… they only left two hours ago?!]_**

**_IT'S A FUCKING DECOY! GET OUT OF THERE!_** Vicky warned them, but it was too late. From the radio she heard a warning from Shirley telling Lucchini to look out for something before a moan of pain, telling Vicky that she may have been injured.

**_[No, SHIRLEY!]_** Lucchini cried in terror.

**_[SHIRLEY!] _**Yoshika shouted afterwards.

Vicky then focused her look on Camila. "We better have a damn good plan of attack on this."

"We have to identify the trajectory of the laser beams. By that, we need to get close."

"But we'll be exposed!"

"But what if there was a distraction before we're able to fully locate the Kraakenaut?" Camila suggested, and Vicky snorted.

"Hmph. I thought you'd say that." The Liberion said before a smile etched from her lips with her arms crossed. "Then leave it to me."

"Remember, we exercised how you would use your beams with care? Use it this time." The Hispanian instructed before the Liberion started to walk towards the pod launcher.

"I'll suit up and get out there." Vicky said while she walked and looked at the Hispanian.

"Good luck." Camila said and Vicky nodded before turning her head towards her walking direction. '_Stay safe._' After she wished to herself of Vicky's safety, she focused on the matter at hand.

"**_Commander._**" Yuul-thar's voice came as a chorus effect in the room. "**_We have a BN unit shapeshifter as a C-47, and I've confirmed she's using a transmitter. Ustrea is using herself as a satellite for communications. Elder Drel recently sent her because of the situation. It's recommended you contact the 501st base using her to bounce radio signals._**"

"Thank you, Captain. Make sure you follow Vicky's lead." Camila said before attempting to contact Ustrea.

**_Ustrea, it's Camila. It's nice to finally hear you're contributing._**

**_[Likewise, Camila. Drel told me about your situation, and I'm willing to help.]_** A woman's voice was heard from Ustrea. **_[It seems you also need some help in contacting some allies.]_**

**_Maybe. I want you to get to the Atlantic. How high are you?_**

**_[8,000 feet. I thought you wanted to get some range for the 501st?]_**

**_I don't believe the others will be able to get here in time, and it'll only leave their base vulnerable for a possible attack. I'm gonna be opening communications with the 501st members and anyone else near. The Triple Nickels may arrive at this point. It's best to keep an open line as well. They'll need all the help they can get._**

**_[SHIRLEY!] _**Vicky's voice of worry came through Camila's ears.

**_Vicky, are you okay?!_**

**_*Underwater… Victoria Yeager, underwater of the Atlantic…*_**

Vicky was wearing a neurified front-glass helmet which was connected to her oxygen tank, next to the fact that she's using her Hybrid Neo-Air strikers. She just jettisoned off the Typhoon and saw someone from afar, currently unconscious or dead. But her worries only become worse when the figure becomes too familiar.

'_Damn!_' "SHIRLEY!" Vicky shouted in worry, not aware Camila heard it through the radio.

**_[Vicky, are you okay?]_**

**_I'm fine! It's my sister… she's…_** As soon as Vicky examined Shirley further, there was blood around her. **_Oh my… No! She's shot! I'm confirming it!_** Vicky then swam and approached Shirley's limp and unconscious body and examined the wound. **_For now, it's holding in the water. It's a laser burn I'm seeing, but it's small._**

**_[It's obvious.]_** Camila replied while Vicky then carried Shirley and grabbed a spare mask. She put the mask on Shirley, and the two of them were sharing on the same oxygen tank. **_[Those bastards are using anti-personnel lasers, but the Kraakenaut's weapons are far greater than the others and… SHIT! I'm seeing aerial units approach the area.]_**

**_I'm carrying her back into the Typhoon! She can't die here!_** Vicky said before she sped back to the BNV Typhoon. **_Get ready to receive her!_**

**_*2 minutes later…*_**

A sealing pod was able to take Shirley's unconscious form in the submarine and Vicky continued on her task. Knowing the Typhoon was following, she proceeded to where the lasers were coming from. Knowing she's not deep enough, she started looking for the laser projectiles. She easily found them and went toward them.

**_*Atlantic airspace…*_**

Goblets were all for attacking the members of the 501st. Because Perrine wasn't there, seven of them remained to defend themselves from the attacking aerial units, along with their most reminded order to stay away from the area where indirect beam fire was to get in range of them. But everytime they do, they find themselves being brought back by the neuroi to that spot where they will be more vulnerable.

Erica fired her MG 42 while pursuing a purple Goblet. She immediately got close to the source of the core and fired at it, immediately eliminating the threat. "Wew! Sixth kill for the day!" Then the young Karlslander noticed she's too far from the others, so she decided to rejoin and help them, before seeing another volley of beams coming from the ocean. She easily blocked them with her shields, but she noticed that the shield breaks easily. '_It's like the ones in Berlin! The beams are already small, but they're already lethal! If it's like that, then it's obviously coming from somewhere big!_'

The blonde didn't notice an aerial unit behind her, but it was shot up and it split to white pieces. Erica immediately turned to notice, only to realize she was careless.

**_[Watch it, will you? Sheesh!]_** Lynette said over the radio, then making the blonde realize that she saved her butt, again.

**_Well, thank you!_**

**_[You're always welcome, but you're sometimes careless!]_**

**_Hey! It ain't easy without Trudy around to help me out!_**

**_[Never mind that! We got a bomber neuroi incoming?]_**

Minna then took out another Goblet to get clear from the other neuroi, followed by Sakamoto when she heard Lynette's claim.

**_Bishop, come again? A bomber neuroi?_**

**_[Affirmative!]_**

**_*BNV Typhoon bridge… 0916 hours...*_**

"Shit!" Camila cursed under her breath. '_With that power of the sub mostly spent, our camouflage isn't working! They must have found out we retaliating against them!_' "Captain! A bomber neuroi has just come up our radar! Get ready to descend!"

**_[Wait!] _**Vicky said over the radio. **_[I haven't found the damn neuroi Kraakenaut yet! You descend now, you're gonna be vulnerable! There's a rock formation covering the damn object and I'm trying to find it.]_**

**_We've got no time! If I don't increase my depth, the bomber neuroi's gonna target us! The Kraakenaut may not able to target accurately in the water in long range, but the bomber neuroi…_**

**_[You can fire back at the bomber neuroi with the help of the Strike Witches! For now, you're gonna have to ask for their help! You can't risk being an easy target for the damn beast! Please! Trust me!]_** Vicky said in desperation, and Camila started to think.

'_Okay… let's try it. If I contact the 501st now, then I'll be revealing myself a little too early. But what will they react to?_' Then Camila found herself a way out of it. '_What if I fire at the bomber neuroi first when it's mainly focused on the aerial witches? It's most likely gonna do so before commencing attacks. If I do that, they'll probably ask where the blue beams are coming from, and that's where I reveal myself. I don't like it, but it's the only way to play it safe._'

**_Alright, I'll do it. But it's on you if I'm taken with the fishes once the Typhoon is down._**

**_[Acknowledged. They'll believe you! Good luck!] _**Vicky said before she continued on her task at hand…

"Captain… get a beat on the bomber neuroi. It's about time we help our allies on this."

"**_Target acquired. Your orders?_**"

"On my signal."

**_*Atlantic airspace… 0917 hours…*_**

Mio had Reppumaru equipped in her hands as she easily slashed through recon units coming at her. Yoshika was doing the same with Taiyōfūta as she made sure to defend her Fusoan comrade. "Mio! Behind you!" Yoshika said before she charged forward to an assault unit charging towards Mio. "SOLAR STRIKE!" Immediately she raised her sword while a sudden burst of sunlight's rays got into her blade, before slashing the unit into half, then splitting it into white pieces afterwards. Then Yoshika was surprised. She wondered if she correctly saw herself slashing the assault unit with a sudden move.

Mio came to her with her worries. "You okay?"

"I'm fine but… The Solar Strike… I've done it a little too sudden."

"That's nothing to worry about. If you're tired, then it'll change everything."

Yoshika nodded in determination. "No, I'm A-OK."

**_[What the hell?!]_** Minna's voice came to the ears of her comrades before they saw spectacular sight. Blue beams were being fired from underwater, then reaching the approaching bomber neuroi. With four volleys of repeating beams coming in against the red neuroi unit, its core was smashed and it immediately dissipated the whole unit into pieces, thus getting the 501st to wonder what happened.

Immediately, Mio and Yoshika approached Minna at it and it looked like the battle was a standstill. The wing commander didn't make sense of it all. "Major, did you just see that?"

"It's crystal clear." Mio said while she raised her patch from her right eye and looked at the source of the blue beams. "It's obviously neuroi… but different."

"Care to explain what it means?" Minna asked Mio, but someone else tapped into their comms before the major could say she doesn't know.

**_[I'll shed light on it.]_** A girl's voice sounded through the comms of the 501st in that area as they listened further. **_[What you saw was retaliation against the red neuroi. You've known once that the neuroi are all aliens colonizing or invading this planet, killing anyone who retaliates against them. But now, I tell you… that a part of them wants to have coexistence. If it meant ending the existence of the powerlust red neuroi to let that dream be a reality, then we may as well form an alliance.]_**

**_Identify yourself!_**

The girl paused then answered. **_[My name's not important, Commander Wilcke.]_**

Minna was shocked that her name was known and she started to panic inside her mind. **_How did you know my name?!_**

**_[I know well enough, commander. But you must listen to me. The red neuroi unit that fired on you was known to be a Kraakenaut, an indirect-fire unit that's capable of shooting beams underwater to any target above surface at a long distance, and it includes aerial targets. So long as you're close, you'll be an easy target for them, but we can work together. More bomber neuroi are closing in. The submarine that I'm inside of has enough firepower to take out the Kraakenaut. But I'm sure you'll ask what you'll gain if you listen.]_**

"Commander…" Mio said. "…you can't…"

"No, let's hear it." Minna interrupted the major, and they kept listening to the voice.

**_[The Blue Neuroi are completely different. I'm a cross-racial human and neuroi myself. The reason I joined the Blue Neuroi is because I wanted the Red Neuroi to be awoken from their powerlust… to see peace. But after the first neuroi war, we were forced to be silent, and were treated as researchers for new technologies. Our leaders were originally the same color as ours until we encountered a race better than us, but we defeated them, and then most of us changed because we didn't want to be underestimated from then on. And now, they have power in their hands and are willing to turn the tide because they have a human leader named Rosaimus, who would do what the Red Neuroi have never done… TAKE OVER THE PLANET AND ENSLAVING EVERYONE. The elders of my sect realized that it wasn't possible to get their minds to be one with the Red Neuroi, so representing them, I'm saying now… that we're putting a stop to their atrocities once and for all._**

**_[I know you're still wondering as to how this will turn out for both of us… so we'll make a deal. I will surrender once we help each other out. The Kraakenaut is behind a rock formation underwater, and will be hard to locate. Until it's located, I will be needing your support. The bomber neuroi will keep its track on my submarine and bomb me out of my misery, while we defend ourselves to our best, and it won't be that much effective. You need to cover me until my associate finds the Kraakenaut and we can eliminate it together._**

**_[Oh, and by the way… one of your aerial witches is in our care right now. My associate, who was converted into a Blue Neuroi Hybrid was once in danger of losing her life. We had no choice but to convert her, but she was thankful enough to see that the Blue Neuroi means well. My associate is named Victoria Yeager, who rescused your aerial witch. And the aerial witch she recently rescued, is her older sister name Charlotte. She's finally stable.]_**

Lucchini immediately cried in joy after hearing Shirley's name. '_Shirley's… alive?_'

**_[We cannot release Charlotte because the injury she took from the laser shot was too serious. It'll take time to heal up, but it won't be enough until it's 2 hours, and we can't afford time. So in this case… we have to trust each other. Charlotte is okay, but if she's killed, I'm willing to let you kill me and despise all neuroi you encounter. Or… you can help me and let Charlotte live, because she's inside the sub. Commander… I'm putting this decision on you… and…]_**

**_You already know the answer to that._** Minna interrupted. **_But if Shirley is killed…_**

**_[A bullet in my head or a decapitation will suffice. You have my word that I won't escape death, because nothing lasts except our memories. I hope you understand. I await your final call.]_** The girl said before ending her transmission.

"Commander… I'm sensing multiple bomber neuroi units coming in!" Lynette shouted out from afar.

Minna had to think of this quickly. If Vicky is alive… she's the only one who can sneak up to the Kraakenaut and get the Blue Neuroi submarine to destroy it. Then she thought of Shirley who was in the submarine. '_Then our only choice is to help the Blue Neuroi?_' Minna knew in her life that the neuroi were ruthless, and cannot be trusted. But this is the first time an enemy race has told them that they're keeping one of their own stable inside their care units. Minna could only respond in defeat on this and trust them.

**_How do I trust you?_**

**_[Over a life, you can. If I was heartless, you would have trapped me with my words. And once I'm serious in a commitment to bring your own back to you… I'll risk even my life to do so, even if it meant the end of my life in persecution to what we've all done against you. This time, I'm saying 'no more' and I meant it. And I'd rather do my best, out of my once clouded mind… to protect everyone else I still can.]_**

Then Vicky's voice came on the radio. **_[She's telling the truth. Shirley's stable and she's getting intensive care while unconscious!]_**

Everyone gasped hearing Vicky's voice and Yoshika was the first to say something. **_Vicky?! You're alive?!_**

**_[How couldn't I be?]_** Vicky then laughed afterwards. **_[I'm surprised you all are. Don't be. My heart's still in the game after the beating I took from the southern Gallian waters. I'm not convinced of ending the war in cold blood, but I helped her in her aims because she wanted good reason for the Red Neuroi to stand down. We've even proven that once we got believers in Africa to help us out in any way they can. And it's something the allied forces were hinted of now._**

**_[I want you to put your faith in loving each other guys. I'm doing this for Charlotte and rest of her friends, and it includes all of you from the 501st.]_** Vicky said with sincerity, and the members noticed Francesca crying.

"I…I… want to help them!" Francesca said while sobbing. Then she wiped her tears to get a look of determination. "I say we do it!"

"Count me in!" Lynette said. "ETA 30 seconds! Make up your minds!"

"Let's do it! I wanna see Shirley alive!" Yoshika said.

"Me too!" Erica said with a smile.

Mio then tried to say it, but with formality to the commander. "Commander… I wish to be of help on this."

Minna looked at all of the eyes of truthfulness and faith from her witch subordinates. '_They all want to do it._' She clenched her fist and was somehow confident.

**_What do you want us do?_**

Then the hybrid girl sighed on the other line. **_[Thank goodness! Let's do this! I'll have no choice but to resurface to not get in range of the Kraakenaut! It can't shoot underwater units easily, leaving me less of a danger. You'll need to cover me until Victoria finds a spot in the rock formation for my sub to fit in to get around the damn beast and destroy it!]_**

**_Then you'll be vulnerable from the bomber neuroi._** Mio replied to the girl's plan.

**_[It's a risk I'm willing to take to make a crushing blow to the Red Neuroi's plans. They started this with an ambush. I'm ending it the same way with those bastards. I'm about to resurface! And watch yourselves! Bomber neuroi units will target my sub once they arrive. Distract them and cover my ass!]_**

Minna immediately sent her orders. "We have a new plan! Mio… start checking the sub once it resurfaces. Take Miyafuji and Bishop to cover an area around the submarine. Hartmann and Lucchini, we're intercepting the bomber neuroi! We're not letting them get away and get another round at the sub! We fail, we lose Shirley. Is that understood?!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"INCOMING!" Lynette said while she fired her Boys Anti-Armor Rifle at nearby bomber neuroi units… counting about four of them in the area.

The wing commander knew very well they should be careful of the bomber unit's close-range beams. "Let's go!" Then, she lead Francesca and Erica with Mio leading Yoshika and Lynette. Minna was sure of close-range interception against the bomber neuroi with Erica and Fran's help.

**_*Underwater… 0920 hours…*_**

Vicky was still underwater, closely inspecting the rock formation and careful not to get the Kraakenaut's awareness that she's tracking it when she heard Camila's voice.

**_[I'm already at the surface of the water. They're doing the best they can to defend, and I'm doing what I can to defend the top of the sub, but we need your word as to how the sub will insert in the rock formation. You've got to get a good beat on this without us wasting firepower. It'll leave us vulnerable.]_**

**_I understand, Camila. I'll do the best I can._**

**_[Good to know. Be careful.] _**Camila's transmission ended and the nereid is doing the best she can.

'_I hope I find it sooner…_'

**_*BNV Typhoon Bridge…*_**

"Elder Drel? I didn't expect to hear from you again." Camila said while talking to the voice of Drel.

"**_There's a situation to our retaliation. Our headquarters are intact, but we're seeing something else. Multiple Red Neuroi detachments are launching attacks against our underwater research laboratories. Also… a few attacks were happening around different human military wings, including that of the 501st._**"

"The 501st base in West Gallia is under attack?!" Camila stated in shock, then worrying about the people who are still there.

**_*501st base… West Gallia… 0925 hours…*_**

Hayley and Bella were alert while flying as they saw suspicious bogeys closing in. "Enemies spotted! Neuroi units are closing in! Goblets and Aerial Assault neuroi are in formation!" Hayley shouted while Bella held her AR-15 tightly. The sniper knew that the neuroi were attacking them first hand, and they didn't expect to see them all out. '_They're targeting the base?!_' "BELLA, STICK TO MY LEFT AND ENGAGE! THEY'RE USING CHAFF AND I CAN'T RAISE THE BASE!" Hayley said before putting her A-game as she aimed with her Boys' Mk II.

**_*Base tower…*_**

The elite was looking through his binoculars when he saw a suspicious sight. He got more alert when he saw Hayley and Bella engage some neuroi from off the base.

"Son of a…" Tyler was looking through the window and he knows that the neuroi were getting too serious. '_They must have jammers again._' He decided to raise the alarm and the base was now on alert. Then he got to the base microphone and shouted out the situation. "**_We got neuroi attacking the damn base! Toth, Takei… get to the hangar now! If Sanya and Billy could hear me… we got an emergency! Get to the hangars! Get to the damn hangars!_**" He said before he ran off from tower control and began to hear explosions from the outside.

Sanya awoke from her room after hearing the announcement, then Eila came in to get her up. The Orussian knew well if the base were under attack, she would participate. '_So much for finding a beauty sleep._' Sanya thought before she started dressing up, while Eila helped her. In minutes, they were able to get dressed for the occasion and ran from the dorms to the striker hangar. Soon, they met up with Billy, who was slowing down due to drinking her flask of coffee. She then shared it with Sanya and they both stayed awake for the trouble ahead.

**_*Car pool…*_**

A jeep with an MG42 emplacement was boarded by a driver and Tyler himself. Then, Sasha came in with another driver and boarded another jeep. "Ha! You think you're the only one who could have fun around here?" Sasha said while checking her MG42.

"It's not fun, idiot! I don't like it when the neuroi do this!" Tyler said with disappointment and told the driver to get to the runway.

"I'd rather see their kind wasted on the floor!" Sasha laughed before her driver moved the jeep and followed Tyler's.

Soon, the two elites saw the base's anti-air defenses were firing on the aerial neuroi. Recon units were attacking the hangar, but Tyler waved them off while he fired his MG 42 at one of the neuroi and immediately shattered its core. "One for the damn kill!" Tyler shouted in his victory on one of the neuroi units. It was followed by Sanya's volley of bullets, killing off two recon units. Tyler noticed this and looked back at Sasha from behind. '_She's good!_' Their jeeps kept going around the base… making sure they stay mobile to avoid getting hit by the aerial neuroi, while the elites fire on the neuroi in the air…

**_*Billy Reese… 0928 hours…*_**

Billy was in her striker units, while she grabbed a different weapon which is the Browning MG, and Sanya got her Fligrhammer. Eila then grabbed an MG42 and cocked it before the hangar was fully filled with the sounds of the striker engines. Immediately, they sped up and took off from the runway, waiting to join up with Hayley and Jenkins. '_Okay… let's do this thing!_'

**_*Hayley Dalton…*_**

Hayley shot down another assault neuroi but noticed a lot of recon units were getting too close and were attacking the base. '_They may be smallfry but they're getting away with damage to the base!_'

**_[We're coming!]_** Billy's voice sounded through her comms, and this rather got Hayley shocked.

**_Wait… how are the comms up? I thought there's chaff all over the place?!_**

Then Sanya targeted two neuroi and fired her Fligrhammer before destroying them. Her antannae was out and she noticed incoming units coming in. '_Am I reading… neuroi? But they're neurified units…_' "Billy, look at my direction!"

Billy looked at where Sanya pointed her to and saw a spectacle. There were five blue neurified Fusoan Zero fighter planes coming in from the southwest direction. But that's not the the only thing that got them shocked. Recon units were attacking the blue neuroi and the other responded with guns blazing against the red colored neuroi. The recon units got hit and blue flames immediately shattered their hides, then destroying their cores. As the recon units were destroyed, the blue neuroi have contacted the 501st.

**_[This is the Inferno Squadron, and we're kicking ass!]_** A woman's voice was heard over the comms. **_[We mean peace to you 501st witches! We're making sure we get this correctly! WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THE RED NEUROI! DOWN WITH THEM IF YOU AGREE!]_** The woman laughed and the Zeroes passed the witches in confusion.

Then the two night witches looked at Toth and Takei arriving while they were hovering to get something in their minds: What was going on?

"Anybody care telling what the hell is going on?!" Laura said while she was alert.

"How should I know? I don't even know why those blue neuroi decided to make peace like this, but we're getting answers." Hayley replied then looked at Sanya. "What do you think?"

"We should focus on the red neuroi then. I don't believe the blue neuroi would mean us harm if they shoot their own kind."

"I'm with her!" Billy said before Laura.

"Fine. Count me in on it." She said before Takei.

"I don't think we have a choice." The Fusoan said.

"If it means saving the base, I'll go with it." Bella commented and Hayley made the call.

"Fine." Hayley said while crossing her arms, unaware that Billy's antannae were red. "We need to defend the base together with the blue neuroi or whover they are."

"BOMBER NEUROI… INCOMING! TWO OF THEM!" Billy said before the whole flock of witches looked at two distant figures, which looked big because of its extended wings.

"Damn it! Where's the commander when you need her?" Hayley said while she looked at the others. "We're the only ones available to do this! Billy, form up on me! Junko, you may need to take Bella with you along with Laura for this. The rest of you need to get back to the base and provide close quarters protection on our unlikely allies. If they do anything suspicious, we kill them off!"

Sasha was riding and firing with her MG 42 emplacements before she looked at Tyler's jeep, with him firing his MG 42 at the air neuroi until she saw a recon unit heading for the side of Tyler's jeep. "TYLER, LOOK OUT!" But she was too late as she saw the neuroi fire its beam at the jeep, then making the vehicle explode into flames.

Tyler, however wasn't one to just be killed. The explosion pushed him upwards while high and his body glowed red while his Red Wolf familiar features were out. "PIECE OF SHIT!" His pissed off emotion got him to forge a red whip from his energy. He immediately saw a nearby recon unit. He used the whip and got it stuck around the recon unit. '_GOT YOU!_' He thought before he saw a flock of assault neuroi coming in. He immediately swung the capture recon unit and made circles before he released the neuroi unit towards the squadron of assault neuroi. It hit the squadron with some of them splitting up and his world slowed. He grabbed two pistols with one on each hand and fired on the assault neuroi. Because of his precision on his shots, he killed one neuroi with his dual pistols, but didn't realize he was falling to the ground.

Sasha had her Black Persian familiar features out while she ran to catch her elite ally and put her hands out. Time moved normally again as she she put jumped and put her arms out while seeing him in front of her. She grabbed her and the two of them rolled on the ground thanks to the extra momentum she made. She saved him and they later got up by themselves. The Orussian elite was more impressed with how he was handling himself from the neuroi. "Nice job."

"That's nothing." Tyler said while he shook his head from all that's happening and his familiar features were retracted as his red glow faded. Then they noticed blue neurified Fusoan Zeroes firing on the recon units above. "Know something about them?"

"No, comrade." Sasha looked up see the blue neurified planes with detail. "It seems they come from another sect of neuroi. Whoever or whatever they are, they don't like the red ones."

**_[Hello people on the ground! We're pushing back the blasted red neuroi off your area!]_** A woman's voice was heard over their comms. **_[We need to push them back still… but thanks to the decreasing numbers… we're dealing with them well!]_**

Then Sasha looked at the farther scene, where witches were fighting against bomber neuroi.

**_Then I suggest you help out on the witches! Bomber neuroi are present in the area!_**

**_[Oh? Okay then! Thanks for the heads up!]_** The woman said before getting her planes to turn around.

Then Sanya, together with Eila came in and hovered to meet the two elites. "Sasha, comrade… are you okay?" Sanya asked with concern.

"I'm doing fine, Sanya. You?"

Sanya nodded. "I'm more concerned with the blue neuroi appearing. Who are they?"

"I can't tell." Sasha said while she looked at the sight of the blue neuroi planes engaging the bomber neuroi. One of the bombers were hit and defeated. "Whoever they are… they've got a lot of explaining to do."

**_*Atlantic airspace… 0929 hours…*_**

**_[We've located the Kraakenaut!]_** The hybrid girl's voice came to Minna's ears after defeating another bomber neuroi unit. **_[Standby! We're targeting the bastard now!]_**

**_Acknowledged! Make the bastard pay!_**

**_[Copy. You'll see a victory splash later on.]_**

**_*BNV Typhoon, Bridge…*_**

Camila saw a visual of the Kraakenaut in the rock formation, but she knows what to do to a neuroi tightly squeezed in the circular rock formation. "Looks like it's the end for the…"

**_[INCOMING SUBMARINES!] _**Vicky said while she went in front of the Typhoon and engaged the subs. **_[Go! Take out the Kraakenaut!]_**

**_But Vicky…_**

**_[JUST DO IT!] _**Vicky demanded before she cut off the transmission.

Camila knew that Vicky was committed to finish what she started along with the operation by protecting the Typhoon from unnecessary combat. '_I understand._' "Captain… target the Kraakenaut! We got the bastard cornered!"

"**_Acquiring target… Adjusting scanners… Commander! Its hide is too strong for normal beam fire!_**"

"Then target the rocks to damage the core. The core's protective shell is located at the top, so we'll have advantage from then on."

"**_Acknowledged. Acquiring target to rocks above object… Target acquired!_**"

"FIRE!" Camila shouted before before a volley of blue beams damaged the rocks. Each of the strong rocks were detached from the tops and fell to the hide of the red neuroi unit. Camila then saw with gladness that the hide is damaged and the core finally exposed. "There! Captain… do the honors."

"**_With pleasure. FIRING!_**" The captain's voice rang in the room before another volley of beams get around the core of the red Kraakenaut before one of the beams hit the core, shattering it. The Kraakenaut then glowed white and it split to pieces then making an underwater wave from an explosion. The wave made an upward splash on the surface of the water which then confirmed its destruction. **_[Commander, unit is confirmed destroyed. Kraakenaut unit splashed to zero.]_**

Camila then focused on the other matter at hand when she sensed one of the enemy neuroi subs destroyed, but a surprise came next. **_[This is Vicky! The other subs are turning back!]_** And Camila sighed at this revelation.

'_Thank goodness._' She thought with a smile and started to call out Vicky. **_Okay, Vicky. Get back over here. We've done ourselves and your friends a favor._**

**_[Roger! Returning to the Typhoon.]_** Vicky said in reply and Camila got to contact the other members of the 501st.

**_*Atlantic airspace… 0930 hours…*_**

The other bomber neuroi and recon units are falling back and most of the witches panted. Minna knew from then that the ambush had started with the Kraakenaut attacking them, but ended with the red neuroi forces retreating. This meant one thing: The red neuroi were planning to kill them off. '_It looks like this girl has good reason to help us after all._'

**_[My name is Camila by the way.]_** The girl said on the other line. **_[I've confirmed that the destruction of the Kraakenaut is indeed… spectacular. As promised… I'll return with you and surrender to…]_**

**_[THAT IS NOT NECESSARY.]_** A Britannian man's voice interrupted the conversation between Minna and the hybrid girl, and he was too familiar to be overlooked. **_[It seems this charade the Blue Neuroi has been pulling can't be done any longer.]_** The Brit was definitely too familiar and he even chuckled in joy. **_[It's been a while. I'm sorry for not telling you.]_**

Minna was shocked to really recognize the voice. **_Chief Marshal Dowding?! Where are you?!_**

**_[The Blue Neuroi's long range transmitters are amazing! I'm somewhere in East Gallia, flying in a Me-323 after looking at the Romagnan DSD base that was destroyed through Patton's request. I'm stopping by the 501st base to make a proper greeting!]_**

The commander was more than surprised but actually concerned. **_What do you mean? You've got in touch with the Blue Neuroi?_**

**_[One of her elders already talked to me WAY before this whole situation started. When I started tracking neuroi followers, there were actually those who follow the blue neuroi's desires to stop the red neuroi from decimating humanity. I informed the other Deep Science Divisions as well! They got the same reactions to try getting an alliance!]_**

**_Really?_**

**_[We'll talk when we meet at your base. Dowding out.]_**

**_*501st base… West Gallia, 1036 hours…*_**

After a long flight… seven witches returned to the base. Perrine was sad to miss the action and not seeing the rest of them fight neuroi over the Atlantic. '_Oh man. I shouldn't have volunteered. Darn self… can't I stop getting over having a thing for the major?_' She sighed as she landed with them and brought her strikers to the hangar. Perrine dismounted her strikers then let the others leave. Seconds later, she was alone and was in thought.

Tyler then joined her there. "That long face ain't gonna sulk." He laughed but she just scoffed in response. "Oh, come what may… at least you've your part. Alright?"

"Easy for you to say, lover boy. Hmph." Perrine said while crossed her arms and stood straight while her head faced away. "Seriously, I'm fine. There's nothing going on in me. You can just move along."

"And why 'lover boy?'" Tyler asked sincerely, thinking Perrine was on to something.

This got Perrine to blush, and she remember '_that_' moment. "Uh…" She slowly turned to him and saw that light glare from here. '_What is he looking at me for?_'

"Well?" Tyler smirked, and she didn't like it.

Then she finally broke down and suddenly bowed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Hey, hey hey! What the heck are you doing?!"

Perrine then stood up straight and breathed in deep. Suddenly, she felt the chills in her skin creep up again. '_How the hell am I gonna say it?_' "Okay… Let me just be frank with my Gael heart, Fray." She even made a gesture with her finger on her chest, marking an X. "I swore to myself that I'd tell either you or Commander Minna about what I know. What really made me do this is the kind of attachment two people would have, no matter if it's a girl to girl, or girl to boy."

"Well don't include gay guys in it."

"I am NOT including gay guys! Eww!" Perrine put her tongue out afterwards then back in her mouth. "Just know that I'm being honest with you. Please understand."

Then he chuckled. When did he find the Gallian in front of him to be honest? He knows that Perrine always stalks on Mio Sakamoto in secret. He even heard rumors she tried to confess that she even liked her but was easily dumped. "I doubt anything surprises me…"

"…even to the fact that I saw you and Minna were…" But Perrine made a mistake and covered her mouth with her hands.

Tyler's eyes blinked in disbelief. "Wait, what?"

Perrine shook her head and put her hands down. "I'm very… very sorry! I just saw it… and…" Then Perrine blushed again, turning her head away from him.

The elite had a feeling of being pissed, but he wasn't fully feeling that way. He had this belief in fate that anyone could have an eye on what he and Minna do privately. He calmed his breathing and asked. "What did you see?"

"Umm… I saw… you and Minna were having an affair, in her office one time."

"I thought you'd say that. Anyway… when did you start noticing about us?"

"What?"

"Were you stalking on us too?"

"Oh? That? No, no. I'm just getting a little curious as to why you and Minna walk together. It seems like the two of you are friends, and you're starting to just be personally be at level, you know. I have that feeling too with the major. I'm not one to overlook that!" Perrine smiled and winked.

He face palmed and knew that it could mean some trouble if she spreads this. "Listen, Perrine… Minna and I… Well… we both needed something to catch up on to heal our own pasts."

"Your own pasts?" Perrine asked and Tyler nodded, before he started to explain everything.

**_*8.5 minutes later…*_**

The next eight and a half minutes went by as they were sitting next to each other on a big toolbox in the hangar.

"Oh…" Perrine then frowned. "You lost each other's partners. So that's why."

"For some reason, that brought us together." Tyler was calm as he explained. "She lost Barkhorn, and I lost Arya. Both of us had to very much find something to heal our pasts. Once we tried to, the answer was finding happiness. And we suddenly saw in our own eyes that we need to have a place of longing. I lost Arya and in her honor, I joined in the 3rd Deep Science Division. Minna lost Barkhorn, and pretended not to see it as a big deal. They had a relationship that had been driving them to go strong for a long time. Even if Minna broke off the relationship before the Berlin incident, she… well… felt like she needed a break from her heartaches. She wanted to be happy, and she can't help herself, and that's when we realized we both needed help."

"You helped each other."

"Exactly." Tyler smiled. "I'm glad you got it. You and the major certainly get in level yet just because of what she thought of you. You're fierce. You're strong. But you're certainly not the person who's right for her, unless you fully prove it, not through your efforts as a friend, but as someone special. Get to that kind of level, and you'll never forget it."

Perrine then sighed in disappointment. "Then what I was doing before wasn't enough. Maybe I shouldn't look like an idiot."

Tyler then stood up and offered his hand. "Maybe you should be yourself. I'm seeing you're rather not honest with yourself. Find a way to boost your confidence to truly tell Mio and you got nothing to lose but your pride, but you still have a lot of chances with others anyway." He said while she took her hand.

Minna was looking for Tyler when he saw him in the hangar, and she hid behind a wall to listen as she peaked over. '_What is he doing?_'

The elite continued. "You've got a lot of chances no matter what. It may be a chance be a girl, or a boy… and I expect you to be honest with yourself. Don't fool others with what you're hiding. Yoshika got you to fully think of it, but the idea of you trying to get to Mio still tells me you have a lot to go for. So… for a change, share the things that you never had before. Be the one who has class…" Then he pointed his finger at the spot where Perrine's heart should be. "…here."

Perrine blushed a little, then shook her head and smiled with a determined look. "You certainly cheered me up! Thanks!" Then she hugged him so suddenly that he didn't expect it.

Minna saw it and she certainly seems surprised, but she's more surprised when Tyler hesitated before she hugged her. She stopped peaking and had to think while a smile etched on her lips. '_That's so nice of you, Tyler._' She already knows he's faithful on the girl she loves. Most of the time, he's helpful for people who are looking to find their way, and this was one of his moments. '_I'm glad of choosing of you, Tyler._' She then peaked and this time, Perrine and Tyler were doing some talk before she revealed herself and walked in. "Tyler… I was looking for you."

Tyler looked with a smile. "Hey, Minna. Looks like we a peekaboo on us."

Minna stopped walking and blinked in disbelief and glared at Perrine. "She… what?"

"It's okay." Tyler said before Minna could do something drastic. "She understands… plus I helped her."

"Umm…" Perrine hesitated to speak but continued. "I'm sorry."

The Karlslander sighed and knew that Tyler was sincere, and she believed Perrine was too. "I guess I can… let it slide. Given… depending on what you looked at, you can scrub the toilets for a week."

"Aww…"

Then Tyler gave a light glare at Minna, and made her answer. "What? It's for stepping in an officer's privacy." Then she laughed at it. "Sheesh! It's just a joke!"

"Aw, commander! Not funny!" Perrine said before she burst into tears, but then made a smile afterwards.

Minna then gestured Tyler with her finger to pull him. "Come here, masochist."

"Gladly, piglet." He smiled and approached her, pulling her gently and closely until their faces were near and they shared a kiss. Their familiars came out in the warmth of pleasure in them.

Perrine immediately blushed and turned away, but smiled secretly. '_Gosh… I'll bid him a congratulatory greeting later!_' She giggled at it while she thought of this.

**_CHAPTER EPILOGUE…_**

**_*Northern Gallian mountain ranges… 2226 hours…*_**

Away from the cities of Gallia was a series of mountain ranges. But that's not what's interesting about this time, as the mountains and its animals who think of it as territory will be disturbed. Purple beam blasts hit the rocks as a white wolf was running from a dark and purple masked figure, shooting purple beams at it. The wolf was indeed nimble as it kept running through the rock formations of the mountain range they first encountered. It kept the man in the mask motivated, as he knows the mountain ranges may trap the wolf.

4 minutes of running, and the white wolf was trapped. But before it attempted to slip past him with its nimble fast movement, the man shot another purple beam from his fist and the wolf whined in pain. Its brush dissipated as it couldn't even feel its aura.

She knew fully well when her leg was injured… and it was if her aura is disturbed. She looked at fear for what the man was wearing on his hand. It was a form of a bracelet, but larger and it was accompanied by a purple glove. The bracelet itself had markings of alien origin and she knew its significance, and the trouble if one with the wrong mind messes with it.

With no doubt, she had to ask herself why she has it. Then, she asked him as he approached her. "**_Impossible… The Aura Forge. You… you have it? Do you know what it can do?_**"

The man chuckled before he removed his mask, revealing a smiling Lord Rosaimus, aiming his fist with a purple glow. "Why must you be so naïve? In fact, you're full of lies. You KNOW why I have it."

"**_Then I was right about you. You… are evil incarnate._**"

"Maybe. Amaterasu… understand that I'm only this way, because your race was, before us."

"**_What… have you done?_**"

"It's simple. We did what you did. Only…" He chuckled before the purple glow grew brighter. "…we're making sure to have more friends first." He said before a purple beam was released from his fist and hit her, then she hit the wall, temporarily knocking her out.

Amaterasu heard voices.

"**_Restrain her. Lock her up. And give her the minimal treatment as we're going to use her._**"

"**_Yes, Lord._**" A deep voice came from a brute. She opened her eyes to see a muscular brute, at about seven feet tall. He had those red eyes that really made the skin creep for any human who sees them. For her, it was only a sign of something to fear. And all thoughts of her awake were shaken off once she was kicked in the gut.

'_The three of you… will be looked at by many. Don't fail me now… Mio, Yoshika… Tyler… Be safe… Be strong… and be full of your will…_' Those were the last thoughts she had sent to the three who were chosen before she fell unconscious… But what would two Fusoans and a Liberion do to be put in the road Amaterasu had made for them?


	16. The heat begins

**Here's a new character I put in! Oh... yeah. The Blue Neuroi are finally in the story. Can't wait to keep it going! Sorry for the long wait, but here's the character so far...**

**_[BNH Tracy Sanderson]_**

**_Stopped ageing: 14 years old_**

**_Converted to Hybrid: November 12, 1914_**

**_Nation: The Commonwealth of Britannia_**

**_Affiliate Division/Regiment: BN 107th Shapeshifter Fighter Squadron_**

**_Occupation: Aerial Shapeshifter Hybrid_**

**_Rank: Lieutenant_**

**_Catch phrase: "Cute! But I'm cuter!"_**

**_Height: 4 feet 8 inches_**

**_Hair Color: Green w/ light blue streak highlights_**

**_Eye color: Brown_**

**_Shapeshift Aircraft: Bell P-63 Kingcobra_**

Then let's GET IT ON! CHAPTER FREAKIN' 15! Thanks for the support! Got over 1,400 views, and you guys are very appreciative of these kinds. I kinda got curious as to how... but thanks again! :) Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The middle of February to the start of March 1946 was indeed much of a highlight. The blue neuroi have not only shown themselves to the 501st… but they've also shown themselves on the different military wings that came under surprise attacks from the Red Neuroi in Orussia, Romagna, Baltland, Hispania, and South Liberion's Bruruil on the same time Red Neuroi have made an ambush on the Atlantic. All wings were reinforced by the Blue Neuroi. After the attempted ambush on the 501st, the elders of each sect from the Blue Neuroi have decided to settle their differences, and be one to stop the Red Neuroi. Their rivals' increasing military power and scientific research is starting to evolve. Even if the Blue Neuroi wanted to try giving their technologies, Rosaimus was starting to get suspicious to the elders, and it had them look conspicuously at him.

It was explained by the Blue Neuroi during their debates with some of the world leaders leading the military wings of different nations that their planet was the very same one that was inhabited by all Neuroi, but with no name. The military named it Planet Entity, because of the neuroi's living composition, even beyond imagination and explanation most especially from their cores. The Neuroi were once one race. One other race from another planet visited, and they were called the Hulghete (pronounced Ul-jet). They were described as four-legged wolf-like creatures to be like the wolves of THIS world, but have markings or tattoos on their bodies resembling their identities. From the natural biological occurences that each Hulghete wolf has… the tattoos symbolize their identity.

Hulghete beings have almost taken over the neuroi's planet until emergency powers came in. The elders once believed that the technology of the Neuroi were corrupting all of their minds. They have old technologies that the leaders used against the Hulghete… and they were proven powerful. After years of warfare, the Neuroi emerged victorious. However… the leaders of the Red Neuroi decided to keep the old technologies. The elders didn't approve of it… and eventually started a coup to seize the Red Neuroi, but lost because the old technologies were much more powerful… and it had the elders submit to them.

The Red Neuroi, years later have taken over a planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. It had human-like beings like Earth does, and so was colonized just to be under their rule. It was swift, and even the elders can't do anything but watch. They've been forced to keep research as top priority for the Red Neuroi, and also for themselves, to eventually find a way to go against the Red Neuroi. But they had to build themselves an army… or better yet… ally themselves with one other race.

The Red Neuroi then got to Earth for the first neuroi war, and in the middle of it, the Blue Neuroi have arrived. They have to gather their strength before trying to do anything else in attempt to go get believers that NOT ALL NEUROI ARE COLONIZERS. Their mission on Earth was to sway the Red Neuroi to stop their efforts… but before the leaders listened, they didn't expect to lose to the humans. And so, they fell back. Little did the Red Neuroi know that part of the Blue Neuroi stayed in secret to research about Earth, identify its energy sources… its people, its lands… and its value for the good of many. The elders realized that the Red Neuroi have missed so much in living, and were consumed in power… and so for almost three years, realized the Red Neuroi were planning to attack, but it bigger groups called hives, and so they returned.

The Blue Neuroi were forced to move up in their plans. Not only did the Red Neuroi not use the Blue Neuroi's technology at all… but it seems they have a catalyst. Drel did not like it… and they had to find answers. But more of a shock came that the leader of the Red Neuroi was not a full neuroi but a hybrid, who requested his heart removed from emotion and his core replaced with a dictator's mind. Rosaimus was his name… and he hated humanity… but wanted to secure Earth for the Red Neuroi himself, so he made sure their trust is gained through his military tactics.

The elders felt the Red Neuroi were far from being swayed… and decided to act. Hearing the recent communication between Victoria Yeager and Camila, the new Blue Neuroi hybrid they recently converted, Drel was convinced that he had to act again. Partly, he knew the Red Neuroi could overcome them, but with the help of those who defeated them for the first time, he knew humanity of Earth has a chance, only if the Blue Neuroi intervene. This time… they're not going to make mistakes and underestimate the Red Neuroi. Finally, the Blue Neuroi have started to come back on their feet and fight once again, to rid their rival brethren from the evil in their minds, causing lives to be wasted. 'No more' was Drel's two words that shook the room of military leaders seeing him and other Hybrids in the room. Humanity now knows the Blue Neuroi are present… and are ready to serve under the humans in their terms.

Updates on the war took a very good beating against the Red Neuroi, but they've also been gaining ground recently on other areas. Greater Orussia was easily being taken back by the Red Neuroi only with human military wings defending. A Blue Neuroi 24th Fighter Wing was recently have been stationed in Australis, and set up their operations to be sure that they start defensive measures on their area. They believe the Red Neuroi have been appearing over their underwater research labs to sabotage them and render the facilities useless. The research the Blue Neuroi that was conducted in Earth was important enough it could also sustain humanity as well, and some Nereid squadrons supported their aims to defend the area.

Karlsland was recently retaken by the military wings of New Karlsland yet again, but still kept the fighting on its borders, with the Red Neuroi letting them hold there. So far, nothing else was updated… and the war raged on. Greater Orussia still needed to be retaken.

Recently, during the debates of the blue neuroi and the military wings, the Deep Science Divisions along with some affiliate military wings launched an operation to seize Neuroi influenced human-operated cells to stop them from letting the Red Neuroi get an edge on the allied forces. It comes with as a price as not too many infantry or armored divisions can be sent, so Blue Neuroi forces started to form up behind them to act as their backup, with good result.

Shirley herself is healing up after her shoulder injury. When she was conscious again, she was glad to be saved by her younger sister Vicky but then surprised when she saw her as a Blue Neuroi Hybrid. Knowing the nereid was given no choice to be a hybrid, she didn't take it against the one who converted her, as her life was saved by the same one: Camila. After Camila was introduced, Elder Drel in the form of an aerial grand assault unit came to the base of the 501st, along with some hybrid elders of the human neuroi, to discuss their future with not only the Strike Witches, but as well as with the military wings. That was before they spread the word about their presence in Earth.

Rosaimus was not happy about it. Knowing the blue neuroi have shown themselves… it will prove more difficult to take key positions from the allied forces of the humans. Still, it didn't take his confidence away. He made sure that extra steps are taken… and that includes attempting assassination missions for those who have been slowly recording the progress of each witch. He didn't have any other option but take down key personnel… most especially from the 501st, since they're more exposed to combat… and the ones who finish up battles faster than any military wing humanity has to offer. He was intrigued by them… but he didn't mean to watch and spare them. He wanted to see what happens when one of them gets assassinated.

_***North Britannia, Charrington Base… Early March 1946, 0714 hours… Runway…***_

Francie Gerard, a former Wight Detachment witch was yawning as she walked on the runway of the base. She knew very well that some bomber neuroi appear in their area, and needed to support them for a while. She was supposed to support Liberion military wings, but decided to stay in Britannia for the sake of one witch she had in mind: Megan Wilson. Francie knew even during training, Megan can get pissed off with Marseille everytime their eyes lock on each other. Making a deal with Amelie, Francie had to get the steam off the kid while the Gallian deal with Marseille's personality of ridiculing a capable captain despite her easily tampered emotions.

She stopped and crossed her arms after seeing the edge of the runway. '_It's like this road isn't ending. Megan's gonna go through combat, but she needs to takes a chill pill for a while! Why can't she make friends like Amelie did with Wilma?_' Then she sighed after thinking of Wilma Bishop, after being killed off by a witch influenced by the Red Neuroi. '_Oh, I wish you were here, Wilma. You'd have the right words to say to Megan, and I don't even know what my next set of words is next._' "Seriously… I have to be chosen as a model for the kid? Sheesh." She muttered before seeing some flying figures in a distance, then identified later as witches. Two night witches have come back to base, and didn't mind as the wind hit her when they passed her with engines making heat and wind. '_I'm glad to see witches happy after each routine._' Francie made that small smile, but then frowned. '_But I wonder how much longer could we even hold out? Sure, there's the Blue Neuroi… but even their efforts need to be that strong against the Red Neuroi._'

"Thinking to yourself again?" A Gael-speaking witch spoke up and Francie turned to see Amelie. "You've gotta be thinking about things, huh?"

Francies chuckled while Amelie got beside her. "You don't know how much I think now. Ever since we left Isle of Wight, I'm someone who would be wise in what we do. I realize that when war goes on, we've gotta keep defending our lines. The 501st are our heroes, Amelie. I don't care whether it would be Shirley or Perrine would be better. It's so long as they do their best, and they have their own uniqueness to handling themselves."

"That's right!" Amelie smiled. "Wow, I never thought you'd explain straight."

"Great. You don't know me."

"Eh? I'm just kidding! Anyway… so what about Megan so far?"

"Well, she's slowly getting there, but she always said that competition was the thing between the two of them with Marseille. It started with flying accuracy skills, then followed by physical combat skills while using strike engines. Their skills are rather a little equal."

"A little?"

"It seems with Marseille's natural magic abilities, she can dodge bullets, take accuracy toward shooting them… and she can even predict moves over any unit she sees. But Megan's rather the one who doesn't surrender. Keiko said that the duel would have to wait until the kid is truly ready for the Desert Eagle of the 31st JFS."

"Maybe it seems that way, but you don't know what Megan can do yet!"

"Huh?" Francie was confused.

"Silly! You haven't seen her in combat yet! You've been too busy on other duties, you don't really get yourself to think of her flight capabilities and her magic!" Amelie explained. "If Megan's gonna be a match for Marseille, you gotta see how she does in combat!"

"I agree!"

"You just said that because it's a good idea." Amelie disappointingly said before both of them saw another figure. It was shaped like a plane. '_It's a single engine type but the markings are surely different._'

"Tsk. Blue Neuroi." Francie clarified to the Gallian. "It seems like there's no sleep for them or something."

"_**Not entirely true.**_" A Brit girl said from behind her and the two witches turned around to see a Blue Neuroi hybrid girl. She appeared to be 14 years old. Her whole body and her head were covered with a black adaptable suit with blue lines. The girl has green hair with light blue streaks. Her face only seemed human and her eyes were colored black. She had a height of 4 feet and 8 inches, so she was shorter than they are. "We can stay awake for a straight one week without getting tired, but after that, we need our rest. Take us all to be the advantageous side of the Blue Neuroi shapeshifters."

Amelie then raised an eyebrow. "Shapeshifter?"

"And I'm one!" The girl said before her whole body glowed blue from the lines on her suit. "Let's go!" She stepped back and jumped before she glowed brighter. The two witches saw her form a shape, which then lengthened and widened in size. The shape then formed into a single-engine fighter craft. It had three landing gear wheels, only the third was at the front, signifying there was more weight at the front and the plane was not meant for letting its rear go down. The propeller on the nose had four points instead of the standard three in European fighter planes. Its skin was black in its base, but the blue lines formed around the plane were balanced, unlike the patterns on the girl in humanoid form. The part where the cockpit's supposed to be was covered with the skin as well. "I took my form as the Bell P-63 Kingcobra. Impressed?"

"Wow…" Amelie was impressed by the form the girl took. "How did you manage to learn in studying this?"

"It took me quite a lot of times to get it right. I know it wasn't supposed to be like it after I joined up in the Blue Neuroi circle. The reason I pushed myself to perfect the shift was because I lost my grandparents to the neuroi during the first neuroi war. It's not revenge, but it's sort of an honor to do this for them… not to kill neuroi, but be strong no matter what." The girl said in reply as she made her propeller move. "It's my turn. It's about time I get to my shift. By the way, call me Tracy. I'd like to talk with you when you're free if that's okay. You're Amelie, right?" Tracy asked and Amelie nodded. "Great! I'll see you around, Amelie. Nice to meet you!" Tracy then turned her nose around to taxi on one side of the runway, and eventually she sped along the runway and took off, letting the engines roar and Amelie embracing the wind, waving to her new friend. After a while, she turned to Francie, who was silent, and had her mouth open in disbelief. "Fran?"

"I can't believe she'd really shapeshift into a P-63…" Fran muttered in disappointment, but suddenly… "That… is… AWESOME!" Fran shouted out in excitement. "Did you really see how she molded the shape well?! The fuselage… the nose… those beautiful, beautiful wings!" She even screamed out in a deafening tone that Amelie almost covered her ears, seeing her Liberion friend in excitement. "Oh… yeah! Amelie… I wanna see some action between her and a neuroi unit! Name it! I wanna really see her in combat!"

Amelie sighed. "You're just getting excited, Fran. I think you like her."

"Like her? NO! I LOVE HER!" Fran laughed at Amelie and the Gallian just smiled at her friend.

'_Wow… I never saw her happy like this. She even forgot about Wilma for a bit there._' The Gallian thought as she enjoyed her time with Francie. It was better for Francie to be happy and temporarily forget about her times with Wilma. Even the Brit wanted her to be happy no matter what happened to her. After Francie heard that Wilma died willingly just to do her best, she cried until there were no tears left, then cried again. Amelie, for as long as she wanted it, made sure Francie would try to move on.

_***Main lounge… 0918 hours…***_

The other witches just looked in awe. Hanna and Megan were standing of each other… glaring like there's nothing else to do. Then the others already knew what it meant: A staredown. Of course, Hanna and Megan already know that whoever blinks first, loses the staredown. It all started when the two of them walked and saw each other. Then they heard whispers that the two of them would stare at each other's eyes, but the witch who said that didn't expect that the two would really do it. Something's making them tick, and Keiko who was one of the watchers had to really contain this.

So far, Megan was about to have her eyes plucked out of being exposed in the air for six minutes straight. She isn't gonna give up, but her eyes didn't say that. Hanna was okay, and the kid knew it was unfair. Hanna's in a place where there's no sand like in Africa. Megan had to keep her eyes open… but what's in her mind was that she can't keep her eyes open because the air that passed on her eye was making her uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked, in a mocking tone. "Can't keep your eyes up?"

'_Damn her!_' Megan thought, while struggling her eyebrow to raise up her eyes. It was only lifting the eyes up… but Megan never had a staredown this long before. '_And I thought… I can beat her._' Her discouragement let her own mistake of blinking for a while. And she realized she shouldn't have. "Urgh!" She cursed in pain, trying to get herself under control.

Hanna can already tell Megan's getting pissed again. She stood with her arms crossed seeing the kid was about to have tantrums. "Can't keep windows open? Shame on you." Then other witches made some laughs after her joke. This got Megan to feel terrible, and decided to run off in what she thinks was the shame she gets for losing. '_Silly kid. She's gonna be a complete joke to everyone._' Hanna then saw Keiko approach. "Hey…?" She didn't continue as her arm was grabbed by the Fusoan CO.

Away from the lounge, Keiko pinned Hanna against the wall. "What the hell are you doing?" The Fusoan whispered.

"What do you mean? I just let her see the smoke from my trail."

"And your trail is always cold through showing she has weakness through what she loses at." Keiko explained. "Damn it… you can't just keep picking on her like that."

"It's her fault, you know. I always observe she doesn't want any help from her friends… so it's a good way of doing payback after what she's…"

"Can't you just drop it?!" Keiko's voice was more firm. "Look, I know you wanna make a point…"

"No. She wants to keep making hers… while I do the same." Hanna then smiled. "She's just getting the same treatment. It's like two buckets of water in humiliation is proportional to a bucket of mud and feathers with the same humiliation. I'm just making sure I return what she's been saying, and what's more is… she's learning."

"This has gone too far." Keiko said before loosening her grip on the Karlslander. "Obviously, you're gonna need to settle this very well with her."

"_**Then I'll be first to say it!**_" Megan's voice rang to the two older witches and turned their heads to see her panting. She also had tears on her eyes, but her emotions told the older witches another story. "Let me be the first to say it." Then she pointed her finger at Hanna. "Hanna-Justina Marseille… I challenge you… to a duel!"

Hanna wondered if she heard that correctly. No one has ever challenged her to a duel because her incredible kill count during the fighting in Africa already told others she was too good to be challenged. Moreover, her intrinsic ability allows her to evade and attack with accuracy, as it's categorized to be called "Deflection" which allows her to counter attacks sent at her using any projectile thrown at her. Knowing this, Hanna scoffed at the kid. "You're joking."

"I thought crazy's the fucking word, bitch." Megan cursed at Hanna… and the Karlslander took it personally.

Hanna narrowed her eyes and attempted to approach, but Keiko held her shoulder to stop her. "Let go."

The CO shook her head. "No. Listen to her."

"Tsk. You planned this with Major Evans. I know." Hanna replied to Keiko. "Eventually, you'd always wanted us to try making good with each other. How could I with her if she keeps on urging me to correct myself?"

"Sheesh." Keiko smiled. "I thought you'd be smarter as an ace, Hanna."

"I am… and I'm making sure it stays that way. Plus… she's outmatched." Hanna said before turning to Megan. "Captain Wilson, what do you know of me?"

Megan crossed her arms. "I already know enough to make others fear your bullets everytime you shoot, ass."

And the Karlslander was impressed. "It's called Deflection Shooting. Everytime you try to shoot… you know what happens. I got my own instincts to guide me and activate it everytime I'm shot at. It took a lot of getting used to, but I can sometimes choose not to use it for the sake of saving magic. Now… do you still want to continue the duel?"

"I didn't say NO, did I, bitch?!" Megan cursed again and Hanna chuckled at this.

"You really are the potty-mouth." Hanna said before turning to Keiko. "What do you think?"

"She's got quite a dirty mouth, but her capabilities are quite impressive. It's been a while you've talked to Amelie, and you're taking it well, but what happened minutes ago is a sign you just want to enjoy Megan's company no matter what."

"W-what? That's not…!"

"ADMIT IT!" Keiko shouted. "But to prove it, you wanna see what she's got. Right?"

Then Hanna had to think of it. Everytime she does battle with her allies in the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron, her mind is always focused on the battle, but found ordering others to be a rarity. Looking at another perspective, she just looked in the rivalry she had with Barkhorn and Hartmann. There's a sense of finding competition a very common sense between herself and her rivals. She seemed to get respect from them everytime she proves herself. But finding the same with Megan is difficult, as the kid knows she only sees Marseille as someone mean.

"A good dance." Hanna muttered. "If you really want to prove yourself in the big girls' league… I say let's do it. BUT… BE WARNED." Hanna widened her eyes and made her pose firm as she clenched her fists. "Do your homework about me. I want you to see the difference of how I deal with rivals almost my age. Maybe you'll understand something." Hanna knew Megan can't say something yet, so she continued. "Are you ready to really prove yourself?"

That question shook Megan a little. She didn't' get in level with Marseille as much as she had now. Francie told her to chill out or relax. She knew that she's getting ahead of herself, but can prove her power's something not to be messed with. Megan was training hard… but is she ready to duel someone who's almost impossible to beat? "Fucking yeah." Megan answered with pride.

"Then I'm not holding back." Hanna chuckled before she approached Megan. Then she put her hand out, offering it to Megan for a shake. "Let's make the best the winner, and vice versa."

Megan narrowed her eyes in suspicion. '_Should I trust her?_' But suddenly, she put her hand out and grabbed Marseille's, as they both shook hands. "Let's." She said as she tightened her grip. "What about we make things interesting?"

Hanna tightened her grip and smiled. "Oh? How so?"

"We should use shields. Plus… we should only use pistols for this. Paintball pistols are something we can both use…"

"…for true duelists. Impressive." Hanna then pulled Megan in, still with their hands tightly holding each other's and their eyes glaring at one another. Keiko's seeing some tension but decided not to interfere. The Karlslander neared her mouth to the kid's ear. "I'll make sure you suffer once you lose to me." She whispered.

Megan scoffed quietly. "Not in your life." Megan said before a giggle. She's making sure to make Hanna '_take the bait_' to loosen her up with her emotions. Hanna knew this and decided to loosen her grip. Megan followed suit. "Until the duel?"

"Until the duel." Hanna said before she walked past the young Liberion with her straight poise. '_You're going down, Liberion._' "Settle with two weeks to prepare."

"Fine." Megan answered as she saw Hanna in a distance.

_***Megan's quarters… 1013 hours…***_

Megan was seated on her bed reading a book before seeing a ebony-skinned 11-year old Tanisha Collins come in with crutches on each arm supporting her legs. Then Megan raised her eyebrow. "Ya know… you could at least have fucking knocked first, Collins."

"I'm sorry, cap. It's just…" Tanisha paused and this got Megan curious.

"What?"

"Well… as much as I'm a big fan of Captain Yeager… well, I've been doing a little research about Ms. Marseille."

Megan tried to hold her laughter before she finally bursted it out. "Miss? You're making her look like a fucking old lady!"

Tanisha laughed gently and continued walking in the room. "Cap… maybe you're not that wise to get it all out with that duel."

The captain blinked in disbelief and glared at Tanisha for a while. She closed her book and put it beside her. "Beside me. Park it." She said it firmly but calmly, and Tanisha understood before walking to the bed and sitting beside Megan. "Listen to me carefully. There's a personal basis as to why I challenged her…"

"And that's the thing!" Tanisha interrupted. "No one ever challenged her to a paintball duel yet!" She said, and then continued after a while. "The thing is… It's been quite 4 years after her last duel. Sorry about what I told you before. You see… Hanna herself has been challenged by another ace. You know how many minutes lasted in the duel? It wasn't even a minute. It lasted 20 seconds."

"What? 20 seconds?!" Megan said and she couldn't believe it. "You're fucking telling me that the big meanie was able to beat that ace in a duel that's actually fucking cheap?"

"It wasn't cheap! She was with the Karlsland Jagdgeschwader 27 as a commander that time. And GUESS who her opponent was. Erica Hartmann."

"You're kidding. I thought that both of them are aces and…"

"Except because of Deflection Shooting, most of her rounds go into any enemy bogey she senses! She was able to defeat Erica easily without the use of shields. Again, it happened even with shields too. Marseille's not to be messed with."

Megan scoffed at it. "Then I'll make sure I'm extra ready for anything."

"_**I don't think it's not just training you should get to.**_" A familiar voice said as the two looked at Francie Gerard at the door. "Megs… I don't think it's wise to train too hard. I can already sense a click off that you wanna take her on."

Megan sighed. "What do you suggest?"

"It's a little treatment I kinda got used to myself. It's got sort of a mix between Romagnan and Fusoan cultures. It's something to get you ready as you go!"

"Sort of a mix?"

"Treat it as spiritual calmness, you know!"

The younger captain stood up. "Tell me you're not getting me through meditation."

"Can't be guaranteed, Megan."

"Then fucking count me out!"

Francie then laughed at this. "Silly! You're gonna need it! It's not just training you'll need, but ingenuity and focus! So in order to do that, you'll need a clear head."

"And by clear head… you mean I need to fucking fly in the clouds while I'm calm? Forget it!"

"Sheesh! It's not that I want to help you!" Francie even put her arms on her waists. "I can leave you much as I know I still can… but I wanna stick to helping you out. And the only way to make it seem worth is for you try it anyway! You don't know how meditation could help any witch! I even tried it while I used my instant speed ability once when I was in the air, and I got an extra boost of speed, you know!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I was able to calm my mind out of meditating!" Francie laughed afterwards. "I actually remembered the time before the Isle of Wight base was almost destroyed by that missile neuroi. Good thing I was able to catch up to the missile to at least get word to Wilma to shoot it down. And I like to point out that Instant Speed works! I even improved it by meditating! So meditating's no joke!"

The only problem is… if Megan's going to solve it… is that fact if she meditates, her tight reasoning in which she distinguishes between good and evil could be lowered. So she wouldn't know what's right or not. The only problem with her is that she's got good reasons in every situation out of her temper, but yet, it also makes her look like she's pissed off at everything, which most of the time is true. But what happens if she meditates? Her reasoning and thinking needs to be readjusted, not to depend on her emotions. '_I need to do a lot of adjusting. Why does it have to be this way?_' She groaned in defeat, knowing Francie has a point. "Okay, I'll do it."

Tanisha then placed her arm around the younger girl's shoulders. "Hey, you can do it!"

"I hope I can…" Megan muttered before seeing Francie nod.

"Then you can count on me to help you!" Francie said with a wink before she left. "_**And remember! You'll be enlightened! I promise!**_" She said while walking away from the door.

_***Red Neuroi Command and Control Center…***_

"Brin-juu…" Helena said to the computer's voice. "I need status of the Aura Forge's transfer of energy to the Purgemaker."

"_**Current status: Energy transfer at three percent.**_"

'_Damn. It's actually moving slow. At this rate… it'll take most of our forces to buy time until we really release its full power._' "So far, how is the transfer? Are there any interruptions?"

"_**Negative. Transfer is not interrupted and is still considered intact and continuous.**_"

"That's good. Keep me posted." Helena said before she ended the conversation with the computer and seeing Lord Rosaimus enter. "Lord Rosaimus… it seems there's little progress on the Purgemaker. Until it's finished, we cannot ensure its permanent effects. Are you certain the Aura Forge we've obtained from the neighboring galaxy is enough?"

"Fear not, love." Rosaimus said with confidence, and perhaps too much. "Once we power our Purgemaker, nothing will stop us. Instead of having neuroi summon in one place, they can be summoned EVERYWHERE. That's an advantage. We've got to hold out, or win more to be sure we assure ourselves a victory no matter what happens."

"We've already lost Karlsland yet again, and the allied forces have started to advance further in Greater Orussia. It seems the tide is turned against us for a reason, especially when the Blue Neuroi have arrived."

"Of course. The Blue Neuroi are known to be a better placing in the race of the neuroi, as they're the original. They made our unique technologies possible. However… they're just old and weary. They truly don't know what progress is and are afraid to open their eyes to the extent of the old technology's power. I know this because I've seen what the old tech can do… and how it works."

"Lord… the only question that I have is… Would it match the power of the humans and the Blue Neuroi put together?"

"No. It wouldn't be so especially if the old technology is also associated with the most unexplainable phenomena not seen by others. Let me remind you that the Aura Forge is an example of an artifact that is not artificially made, but actually made by deities. The old technology has such power to quickly drain aura as well… but not as good as the Aura Forge." He chuckled at this and put his arm around her shoulders. "In time, my love… the two of us will be immortals. The neuroi race will be the first of the conquerors of different systems. We took over one planet… and others will follow as long as it's done consistently."

"You're doing this against the wishes of multiple deities, Lord Rosaimus. I hope you don't forget that they're powerful than you and I are."

He scoffed. "Don't think I don't know, woman. We'll have our hand against them one day if they decide to go against us. As for the ongoing war… I'm not planning to finish it unless the Purgemaker is done. No matter how much power we put in this earth through the Purgemaker, we'll at least have some result with earth-born neuroi."

"And I believe you can do it." Helena said and he sensed some discouragement in her voice.

"Don't let your faith waver, love." He smiled and neared his face to hers and they shared a kiss. The passion inside him is indeed strong and she felt it surge inside, thus putting them both in their sense of temptation. After he pulled away, he whispered. "Come to bed, love."

She laughed at this. "Still tempting us both? Then I'll call you master if you're good at it."

"Oh… you don't know half of it." He smiled while he kissed her neck, with her returning the moans from his tempting kisses.

_***North Britannia, Charrington Base… 1138 hours…***_

_**[This is BN Bravo Oh-Seven-Seven… Designation Tracy. (panting) Come in, Tower.]**_

_**Charrington Tower to Bravo Oh-Seven-Seven… Why are you returning early? Where's the rest of your squadron?**_

_**[Neuroi… damaged my left wing… (panting) Attempting… emergency… landing!]**_ Tracy said with her voice sounding weak.

The tower operator then saw a Blue Neurified P-63, with its left wing damaged with purple sparks. It lowered its landing gear. However… the tower operator heard horror from her words. _**[Vision… compromised… Can't… Urgh!]**_ Finally, they saw the aircraft zoom in too fast and its gears touch the ground too fast before the craft's body was dragged on the ground. The propeller was damaged, along with the wing and the nose as it was dragged. The aircraft glowed still with the speed she had before she reformed back to her humanoid form. She stumbled on the ground forward due to the momentum and her neuroi armor protected her body, but her face had scratches. She was on her back, hurt and somehow feeling weak. It was only her second patrol and those who came into her aid were seeing the horror of the damage she's taken: Her left shoulder had its armor penetrated and she's bleeding. Along with the damage came a faint purple glow from it with burns.

Tracy kept breathing while her vision was blurred, but she was still hearing voices of others asking if she was able to see them there. "I-I'm fine…"

Not certain of who was speaking, she heard instructions. "_**You have to take off your armor. For now, you're in safe hands.**_" It was a young girl's voice… and Tracy lead her eyes to Darla Evans. "Let us help you."

Tracy had no other way as she decided to let them help her for the meantime. She nodded in response. "Okay… here." She then made her move. The armor's blue lights all gathered upwards as it gathered to the neck section. The lights formed a necklace. Finally, the armor disengaged as pieces of it folded upwards. Several seconds passed and she was nude in front of them. '_This is embarassing._' But she was thankful as only help was given to her when she was immediately taken to the infirmary…

_***Charrington Infirmary... 1148 hours…***_

In no time at all, Tracy was already in bed with covers covering her currently clothed body. Her eyes were closed and her skin was still fair, and it meant she was going to survive. A bandage was on her left shoulder while she slept soundly.

Camila was looking while she stood there in front of the bed with her arms crossed. '_Damn Red Neuroi units have used purple Goblets just to take out Tracy's squadron. It's a good thing the purple toxin was removed. Otherwise, she could have died here and then._' "That's cutting it too close." She muttered to herself before she turned to the door and opened it.

Megan, Caroline, Tanisha, Francie and Amelie were there as they saw Camila come through the door and closed it. Francie decided to speak up and ask. "So how is she?"

Camila nodded. "She's stable. The only thing that makes me wonder is why the Blue Neuroi is able to damage the immune system of this hybrid I saw. Tracy may be lucky… but if she took another shot, she would have ended in the ocean, suffocating to death while she's immobile thanks to the weakening she suffered from the purple beam shot. Yes… it can also paralyze Blue Neuroi hybrids… but not as fast as I've currently predicted. If she's taken a second shot… she may have gotten paralyzed in seconds. But Tracy's able to fly some distance before she fell unconscious and paralyzed for a reason."

Then Vicky came to them. "Camz, I just got off the communicator from Elder Drel. Other patrols are reporting purple Goblets attacking bomber witches and other patrolling witch or Blue Neuroi alike. It's random."

"First I've heard of it." Camila said as she looked at Vicky. "They're starting to place key positions to get frontlines ready before attacking any nation. It seems this has to be countered. And I'm sure that anti-air units are patrolling the seas just to attack targets of opportunity. This has got to stop sooner or later. Because if I feel they're gonna start moving… then they're unpredictable. Their technologies can quickly cover up suspicious beam heat emissions on the water.

"Judging from the way Tracy was attacked and how her squadron didn't even survive the attack made by the neuroi, this was the work of a mobile Kraakenaut. At long distances, the Kraakenaut, while underwater can target air or land units. It cannot be underestimated due to the deadly accuracy of its beam shots against anyone alive." Camila explained before she sighed. "Although they're rarely seen, I believe the Kraakenaut's the easiest way in which squadrons get splashed to zero."

Francie groaned angrily at this. "They're gonna pay."

"You can fucking say that again." Megan added. "I can't believe they would actually outsmart patrols just like that! And even the Blue Neuroi can't sense them?"

"It's because they're VERY deep underwater. 1,500 feet or more, in fact." Camila explained as she looked at Vicky. "The two of us are going to investigate the spots as soon as we get the location from Tracy. Until then, remain here."

"What? Come on!" A complaining Liberion nereid just tried to bargain. "You can count on me on some things on the Typhoon, right?"

"Perhaps… but not this time. My next destination is a Blue Neuroi research facility for the meantime. I'm not ready to show it to you yet, though."

"Tsk. Of course you aren't. Hmph." Vicky said with a snort before walking away from their sights. "Call me if there's anything else!" She said before she turned to a hallway.

Caroline was recently in thought and decided to speak up. "The Red Neuroi seems to really notice our movements. I think it's a leak of information."

"Indeed it is. Recently, Deep Science Division branches have begun to track down different locations for human-operated neuroi cells. Something tells me that the Red Neuroi are making clever moves, unfortunately. If they're starting to form up another offensive, we need to find out where and how. That's for our leaders to talk about and decide. Information needs to be carefully used by either side. No matter whose side your on, there's always a way to get info." Camila explained before she started walking. "If you'll excuse me… I need to attend to my submarine now…"

They saw Camila walk away only to see Darla on the way to them. After the head mechanic did a bristwalk all the way from her office, she stopped to greet her four subordinates. "She's gonna be okay… but you're going on a mission."

Tanisha raised her eyebrow in question. "Wait… I thought you can't assign missions?"

"I know. I'm just a mechanic. Like it or not… a major can." Darla said while she looked behind her towards one end of the hallway seeing another girl walking toward them. Darla smiled at this. "Good to see you Diana." The others were surprised and glad to finally see Diana again.

But Diana gasped at seeing Darla there. "Wow! I can't believe your device actually worked! So… it really is possible?"

"Uhh… Well… the generator of the teleportation device blew up. I kinda got stuck here about weeks now. Anyway… I'm welcomed here and I told everyone back at Michigan I'm fine. Anyway, it gives me some time to think and keep designing at least. I told the others back home that I'll be okay and I'll be back for about a month. Transportation's not possible thanks to the Atlantic being a nightmare for transport craft. I'm sure you heard about the ambush on the 501st?"

Diana nodded. "And it's a good thing they survived too. Well… that puts the rest of the stories away… so what about we talk about the mission? Captain Wilson… you know what to do!"

"Aye, aye!" Megan said with a giggle and turned to Lt. Caroline. "Start looking for the others while I go the other way to do the same. The rest of you are to come with the major. We all meet in the briefing room!"

Vicky turned to the door once the others left and opened it to see an unconscious girl. After she heard about Tracy shot almost lethally with a purple beam, she was concerned and decided to check her out. She closed the door to see Tracy was still sleeping. '_I hope she's okay._'

"_**I've had looks like that before.**_" Tracy said and Vicky was surprised to see the 14-year old open her eyes slowly. Then she looked at Vicky. "I hope things weren't that hard on you, newbie. Or should I call you Charlotte's younger sister, Victoria?"

The Liberion chuckled. "Camila told you, huh? I thought you were sleeping?"

"That, along with telling others that they can't come in because I'm sleeping… I've also been told about your story about how you were converted and how fresh you are. But right now… you're not that green anymore."

"The Witches of Clarity of the Deep Science Division taught me a lot in fighting, as well as the Independent Nereid Fighters Regiment. The rest sank in my head after that, but when I was converted… I just made sure what I've learned from my career would never be forgotten, adding that Blue Neuroi can shoot blue beams out of their hands." The orange-haired girl said while she approached the shapeshifter's bed. "I hope you weren't serious on dying."

"Fool. I'm not dying… yet." Tracy said with a smile. "Besides… I like Amelie. I wanna make sure I'm alive… for her."

Then Vicky had this feeling before she blushed, imagining what Tracy meant. '_Am I hearing this right?_'

"And don't imagine I'm a dyke. I don't even know her yet." Tracy said and smirked. "But I bet you wanna be one for me."

"Huh? Don't know what you're saying." Vicky said pretending it wasn't true and even whistled. "Hey, look at the time. I gotta get going!"

"Fine. Say hi to Camila when you see her. Killjoy." Tracy said before she stuck her tongue out and Vicky nodded before leaving the room.

_***Me-323 Gigant… 15 minutes later…***_

The Me-323 was already in the air after it took off from the 501st base from West Gallia. Knowing the capabilities of the Me-323, Minna decided to make it mobile to dispatch aerial witches from it. Also using it as the main sitrep aircraft flying at 7,500 feet in the air with effort just for observing the situation at high altitudes in case there are heated battles that take longer than expected.

Currently, it's at 3,000 feet for the sake of the five witches inside. Mio, Junko, Yoshika, Eila and Perrine were inside and are tasked to support the 555th for investigation of certain areas. Mio, however was wondering why they had to take Tyler as well. All he could do is watch… but Minna has her reasons as he can help out. This, the major wanted to see answered.

Mio finished her briefing and the other witches left the room before Tyler joined in, with his intention of talking to her. As she was cleaning up the table, he spoke up. "Hey… it's not that I wanna annoy everyone else, but I'm only here to watch you guys how to really do it."

"Perhaps." Mio simply said while she rolled up some papers then glared at him. "But what are you really doing?"

"Besides observing, Minna wants to know what else I could do. So I decided to take a look at for myself while she allowed me to come along and see what happens if there's any ability that activates itself while I'm inactive and still seeing combat. Abilities manifest that way too. You never know when, so I'd rather take opportunities while I still can. I'm new to this after all."

"That's reasonable. At least you're exploring." Mio said before getting back to cleaning up the area.

"Yeah." He replied while he stretched his arms and body before standing straight again. "Good thing there are a lot of things you and Yoshika have in common: You both consider honor as a part of things."

"You don't know half of it."

"And what if I tell you that my mother honored me as strong until her last breath?" Tyler smiled. "I got my strength there and moved on. And the reason why I brought up the subject about my mother… is because she's done something to really seal the deal, only… just recently."

And it had the major interested. "I see. Could you tell me?"

"That… and I know you two have been in contact with Amaterasu." He said and she gasped in surprise. "I ain't a full believer of goddesses from Fuso, but I believe this: The spirit of one who passed can come back, and it means something. For some reason… I can sense a lifeforce while my mother was in front of me when I was captured at Key West and I thought I was dead. She showed herself to me telling that I've been blessed by a power only by then she just unlocked."

"And?" Mio said with her eyes wide.

"That's when I knew Amaterasu hid my powers as a witch, in fact for the years I've been living. She only released that side of me through my mom's prayer. She's a former Fusoan witch who served during the first neuroi war, so it's not a surprise. The surprise is what I got after getting my power as a witch: Energy Adaptation."

"W-what?"

"That's right. Amaterasu told me about the two of you. She finally linked me up as one of the chosen who would be powerful to take on the Red Neuroi."

"_**R-really?!**_" A girl's voice was excited and the two of them saw Yoshika approach them while glad. "She chose you too?"

"And what if I was?" Tyler said while removing his derby hat.

"Then that'll be great! At least we'll be supporting each other. Right?"

Mio and Tyler exchanged glances before looking back at Yoshika. "Our aim is to do what we're destined to do." Mio said and Tyler followed.

"She's right. Look… anything can happen. I understand you wanna make us a team… but there may be chances we need to things separately. It can't be avoided, but we're stronger that way if we gain ground quickly." Tyler explained, and Yoshika seemed disappointed. He then chuckled before nearing her and put his arms on her shoulders. "Relax! Maybe if we're distant… I could send you a postcard. Distance could separate us… but not our friendship." He then put his arm away and looked at Mio. "Major… ya better make sure you're alive too. You WERE given a chance again, right?"

Mio was amused and laughed as her usual signature. "And I thought I could be given a year, but I was given 10 years!"

"Then you got a lot of time to make up for." Tyler said and it made Mio smile.

The major thanked him for the comment before something happened. The plane shook briefly and the three of them were alert. "Neuroi!" The major said and the others have reacted just before she lifted her right eye patch. Her magic eye was seeing smaller signatures, and she distinguished them to be the size of a normal witch. Soon, she heard the gun emplacements of the plane open fire. "Witch Neuroi. Miyafuji… get the others and tell them NOT to launch yet."

"Wait, what?! Why?!"

"We've got to see how they deal damage to our craft before we could try defending with ease. The last time I've seen these witch-shaped neuroi was when they've been attacking transports without that much armaments. The Gigant has more, so we should hold. We've got to report how their tactics are."

"Right!" Yoshika nodded and immediately ran to her other teammates.

Tyler started walking but Mio stopped her. "Tyler… the only thing you can do is watch."

He laughed. "Of course. Either that, or I'm using a gun emplacement. Do what you can and join the others. If these reds act up… tear a new hole. Good luck." Then Tyler went on his way to the left gun emplacement column.

_***Update: South Britannian airspace… 4,500 feet.***_

The witch-shaped neuroi avoided some of the rounds from the Me-323's gun emplacements and fired back with beams. The Gigant's ion shields were holding, and it can withstand a lot of damage, but even THAT cannot be sustained with the heavier firepower the Red Neuroi has shown. There are five witch neuroi units, and they seemed to be improved from the last versions fought.

The 555th was already informed of the Gigant taking damage, and decided to assist. However, their task at hand is to investigate the Red Neuroi ambush area within patrol pathways. Diana said… "To hell with it" and made her call to take seven other witches for the mission before continuing onto their objective.

Diana, Caroline, Megan, Tonya, Cindy, Lynn, Anne and Tanisha have mounted their strikers and took off going to South Britannia… And according to the radio transmissions they've received… witch neuroi are attacking. So far, no water-based units were concerned, and it was only the beginning of the heat rising for everyone…


	17. Divide and Conquer (End of Arc 1)

**Too many damn surprises... and somehow... maturity comes with a price. Heck... it even brings new life if you what I mean.  
**

**Anyway... just wanted to tell you guys that events are set in motion. "Arc 1: The Fellowship" is ending with this chapter and we will enter Arc 2 on the next chapter. And trust me when I say it now: It will not be the same from this moment on! :)  
**

**On to Chapter 16!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_***FLASHBACK…***_

_***2 days ago… 1913 hours… West Gallia…***_

Tyler decided to take a walk around and away from the 501st base just to confirm what Eila told her about a location in the forest that he needed to get to. She said she would meet him outside a cave near a big apple tree. Only thing is: When he got there, the apple tree he was supposed to see is burning. '_That explains the damn thunder I heard!_' Tyler ran to the cave where the burning tree was blocking the cave entrance. "IVANOV!" He shouted towards the cave entrance to see if the hermit was responding to his call, but no response came after 30 seconds. '_I gotta get in there!_' And it didn't matter to him as stepped back a few times and stopped just distant from the entrance. '_Doing this for love, Eila. You better pull me out of hell if I die like this._' And he was suddenly on his feet and on the move. Not aware that he forgot that he had a power to adapt to any damage he takes, he keeps going as his mind was focused to getting through the fire that surrounded the entrance no matter what.

He finally jumped through the fire, feeling the scorching heat of it before his feet hit the insides of the cave, then rolled forward to get a good footing. Tyler sighed and looked back at the fiery entrance behind him while smoke almost blocked his vision. With so much smoke, he started to cough and ran forward in the cave.

After a short time, he reached the end of it and finally saw Ivanov while unconscious. Tyler looked from afar and knew he must hurry. He sprinted towards the unconscious hermit and tried to stir him awake. The hermit groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurred, but he was able to see a figure of a man wearing a derby hat. "Ah… comrade." He said while he coughed in the smoke. "What… the hell has happened?!"

"No time! We gotta go… NOW!" Tyler got the hermit up and they started going to the entrance. But as soon as they did, the smoke thickened and both of them are coughing. The elite made sure not to get the hermit and himself to suffocate, so they quickened the pace. But when they to the entrance, he saw the fire grew too big and blocked the entrance completely. "SHIT!"

"_**BANZAI!**_" Tyler heard Mio's battle cry and he saw the fire seemed to be slashed from the middle with her Katana, and it eventually cut the fallen apple tree into half.

"_**STURM!**_" He heard Erica's voice and he knew what it meant. A large amount of wind came towards them and even blew half of the tree in the cave.

"DUCK!" Tyler shouted as they both saw the burning half going towards them. He forced the hermit to duck with him as the tree went over and past them. He looked back and that part of the tree was no longer a threat and looked back at the entrance. The fire was only occupying half the entrance and it was his chance. While he stood up with the hermit, he heard Mio and Erica's voice tell him to run for it, and so he did.

Ivanov and Tyler finally got out of the entrance and both of them were able to breathe. The old Orussian got on his knee coughing while Tyler patted his back to let it all out. While seeing Mio and Erica, he did a few coughs more before he cleared up his throat. "Damn it, comrade… Why the hell was that going to happen anyway?"

Tyler was supposed to answer but a distant thunder sounded through the sky and he saw the clouds were surrounding the rest of the sky. Soon, drops of water came to all of them. "Tsk. That's the answer." He said while seeing the fire blocking the entrance get extinguished by the drizzle, then turning stronger into rain. "Aw… man! We gotta get off the rain!"

_***501**__**st**__** base… 7 minutes later…***_

Minna was surprised seeing her lover together with Mio and Erica bring an old man as they emerged from the forest and getting on the runway. She had an umbrella to cover herself from the rain and ran to them. "Are you OK?!"

"We're okay!" Tyler replied while walking with Ivanov's arm over his shoulder, supporting an aching leg over the old Orussian. Soon, Minna got Tyler and Ivanov under her umbrella and they walked back together. Mio and Erica were given the permission to run back to base while Minna accompanies the two men. The rain was strong. Thunder was heard again. Lightning struck from afar. The night was only going to get much interesting with Ivanov finally revealing what he knows…

*_**End of Flashback**_*

_***Present… Me-323 Gigant rear interior…***_

The engine was faintly heard in the rear interior as Perrine was reading some letters from home while seated. Eila was pacing back and forth as her mind was filled with a lot of things… related to the future… related to what the future would bring for anyone in the 501st and everyone else. Then the Gallian decided to stop looking at those letters and look at the annoying Suomus witch. "You know, things could turn out that your shoes could burn from your walking." She said and Eila stopped to glare at her. The Gallian shook her head in disapproval. "Just stop being a complete fool and tell me what's in your mind."

"You don't know?" Eila's face of worry told the Gallian she was too concerned with what was revealed to her. "And I thought you knew I'm actually more than worried. I'm so… so… s…"

"STOP!" Perrine stood up. "It's my understanding that you're actually feeling pissed off and crazy. Both of those emotions, if combined… can lead you… TO HYSTERIA. SO STOP… BEING… A BITCH!"

"I CAN'T!" Eila snapped back. "Look… how the hell do you think I'd stop after what I've heard from Ivanov?! Too many people will die after what he said… and just how do you think we're gonna stop what the Red Neuroi are going to do?"

"Okay… maybe you're a little too crazy for…"

"…for saying that I'm actually thinking that seeds of destruction would actually be planted to take us all out one by one in the future? Maybe I am!" Eila firmly said before she groaned in annoyance. "The reason I'm talking with Ivanov so much is the fact that the future doesn't seem to be bright as we thought. And for that, we ALL need to be cautious. Because if the Red Neuroi try something that's beyond our control, then we're done for."

"Eila… we do NOT even know what you both meant by '_The Seeds of Destruction_' and the commander requested we don't think of it at all."

Eila sighed in disappointment. "I know. You don't believe us, like you don't believe me now."

Perrine shook her head. "Honestly, I want to think differently."

This made Eila grin. "Wow, really? Thanks!"

"But just make this clear: If you're wrong, I'll hang you up in my closet and close it on you."

"And the one with high class talks low."

"Shut up!" Perrine said before she felt some shaking then a recognizable sound of a beam fired was heard. "Neuroi." Then Eila panicked that her instinct told her to walk to the direction of her strikers and the launcher. Before she took a step, Perrine stopped her. "Not yet. We don't have word from the major."

"_**That's right.**_" Junko came in to their sights. "The major told me she's trying to study these things. According to her… witch neuroi are appearing again and she believed that there were some on the ambush points that were set up."

"Tsk. Well this plane's too big to take it down even with their lasers." Perrine said with her arms crossed. "Didn't they say the bigger the vehicle, the better the shield…"

"…but the slower it regenerates, the more vulnerable we are." Eila continued the statement. "Perrine, don't you get it? We may be in a flying tank, but it's not gonna last if the shields buckle. What's more is, the size may slow down the shields from regenerating."

"Oh…" Perrine groaned in disappointment. '_I hate it when someone else is right for a while there._'

"Anyway…" Junko then continued after a while of being ignored. "Major Sakamoto is into studying these things this time. If you're wondering why she changed… well…" She shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. Started from the time we all talked with that old hermit, she changed for a reason. She told me that her grace of attacking as an honor must have value when used wisely. She has a head too, and she wishes to use it."

"But when are we going out?"

"Relax, Perrine. We'll be going out after a minute or two." Junko reassured them before leaving the two again, deciding to take herself to the pilot's cabin. '_I better know if the pilot's gonna react well._' She thought while she heard the gun emplacements of the plane fire at the threats.

_***555**__**th**__** group composed of Maj. Evans, Lt. Jawarski, Cpt. Wilson, Sgt. Morris, Sgt. Jablonski, Sgt. Kim, Sgt. Heikenin, &amp; Sgt. Collins***_

_***22 km from South Britannia, moving south at 2,500 feet… 1210 hours…***_

The Triple Nickels are flying to the mission location, but are also going to encounter the Me-323 that is currently under attack, and needs to be given assistance. Diana was comfortable having Cindy after proving herself recently.

And THAT subject got the single-engine witch Tonya curious. She knew things about Cindy and her training missions, but the one that got her attention was the one when she went out with Mary. Tonya decided to break the silence and neared the sergeant as they flew closely. "Cin, mind if I ask you something?"

Cindy giggled. "Okay!"

"Do you remember that time when you were flying with Mary? I'm sorry… but I never heard exactly how you guys survived a neuroi attack."

"Oh? Mary? She's a little tense. And she's brave too." Cindy explained. "Actually… first time I saw her… she was really going head on."

"Head on with what? A bomber neuroi or something?"

"Hmm…" Cindy thought as she remembered those events…

_***FLASHBACK***_

_***4 days ago, 55 km with heading Northeast of Charrington base… Company Jablonski &amp; O'Brian, 872 feet and descending…***_

Cindy was already making her way as a great 3 year old who had served in missions where she was needed, and only this time, she's in training but with another new addition to the team. A stowaway from the CRNS Calypso named Mary O'Brian was once a candidate to be in the Triple Nickels, but was decided against it by Diana herself because she was too young to join in the 555th just because she was once a year and a half of age. After proving her courage in defending crew members from a steam explosion in the engine room in the Calypso, Mary was given the chance and joined up the 555th. Currently, Mary flies with Cindy's former Boeing P-26 Peashooter striker units, while the older flew with Grumman F6F Hellcat strikers.

After Cindy said her last request to lower their altitude... "Mary! Let's pull up!"

"Otay!" Mary said as she followed Cindy's lead while pulling up. As she was seeing the clouds, she just kept rising up, not aware she ignored Cindy's orders to level. '_Wow… clouds…_' She thought with a smile as she kept gaining altitude. It's not a rarity that she's able to fly, but she enjoys herself while she flies.

Cindy was getting worried and raised altitude as well. "Mary! Please! Pull down! You'll…" And it was too late as she saw some red recon neuroi come for them as one of them fired a beam towards the toddler. Cindy's face color drained as she saw the attack come at Mary. "MARY!" The beam was about to hit Mary when the toddler raised her shield, and it was huge. "Phew." She muttered before focusing on the recon units coming at them before Cindy built her rage up. "You… Neuroi!" She had a blue and gold glow as she looked at her opponents and clenched her fists in anger. '_They're bad… for hurting my friends!_' "BAD… NEUROI!" She shouted while she boosted her speed and held her M1 Carbine and aimed at her opponents before unleashing a salvo of bullets. She was able to take out one recon unit from a long distance after shooting with her sights and pulled up to let the other pass before she saw the recon units turn towards her.

_**[This is General Anderson! We need assistance! We're under attack from some recon units! Jablonski! O'Brian! Get back to our position!]**_

Cindy knew that she had to take the call and urged Cindy to join her before she headed back to the C-47 that Anderson was in.

_**This is Cindy! We're on our way! Hang on! Small guys behind us! Mary, cover us!**_

_**[Otay!]**_ Mary replied while she went behind Cindy and deployed her big shield, facing it behind them while blocking the beams coming from the recon units right behind them. _**[I wanna till neuwoi!]**_

_**Not yet! Keep that shield up!**_ Cindy ordered and Mary kept the shield up until they reached the C-47, which was then banking and turning left. Assault neuroi were attacking the plane. '_Oh no!_' Cindy thought as she pulled up and looked back at her pursuers. _**Now! Let's kill'em!**_

_**[Bad NEUWOI!]**_ Mary replied while she dropped her shields and split from Cindy while she loosed rounds onto her two pursuers. "Bad, bad, bad!" She shouted while she took out one recon unit. "Yay!"

Cindy sped to the C-47 where she found some assault neuroi attacking it. "Leave them alone!" She shouted at the neuroi units before loosing a long salvo of bullets at an assault neuroi, and another, then another by passing it quickly and shattering its core thanks to her speed. '_Okay! That makes three kills!_'

_**General? Are you okay?!**_

_**[We're holding pretty well! Thanks for the support!]**_

Cindy then knew the smaller aerial units are keeping away from Cindy and the C-47. However, when she turned to see to one direction, she saw a bomber neuroi unit passed by while firing red beams to cover itself from anyone else attacking it. '_Bomber neuroi… This is a problem._'

_**Mary, where are you?!**_

_**[BIG NEUWOI! DIE!]**_ Mary shouted those words and it worried Cindy before she sped to the toddler.

The 3-year old eventually found Mary loosing rounds onto the bomber neuroi while she was strafing around it, hoping she could find the core. '_She's too close!_' She shook her head and decided to speed to the scene and started to strafe as well. "Come on!" She said before she did a battle cry while she strafed right below the bomber neuroi, with beams coming at her in retaliation.

That was just way before Mary started to do a risky move. "DIE NEUWOI!" She deployed her shield in front of her and sped towards the bomber neuroi from above, not thinking of what would happen next. The general saw this from the window of the C-47 he's on and contacted her.

_**[O'Brian! Don't try it! Get back! Get back!]**_

_**NO! GYAAAH!**_ Mary shouted to the top of her lungs before she was nearing the bomber from above. Then she finally hit the bomber neuroi and penetrated its thick hide, got inside it, and got to the underside of the bomber. Cindy was alert afterwards and just saw the core.

'_There it is!_' Cindy thought before speeding to the bomber neuroi's underside. Mary followed her closely. "Mary! Shield!"

"Otay!" Mary replied before going under the bomber with Cindy as it fired a salvo of beams at them. "Neuwoi angry!"

"It's okay! I'll keep it open for you!" Cindy said before she told Mary to drop the shield and put up a small shield, lowered her altitude, sped up, pulled up and put her fist out. "JUST DIE!" Her shielded fist touched and penetrated the hide and made a bigger hole to make sure the core is still exposed. Both of them split to avoid another salvo of lasers in the bomber's retaliation.

_**[Damn it… Pull back, O'Brian! You're gonna get yourself killed!]**_

_**NO! I… not… dead yet!**_ Mary angrily said before she pulled up suddenly after a roll to get to the top of the bomber, seeing the big hole left by the attacks of the two tiny witches. With the core exposed, she aimed her sights down and made sure to finish it. She released rounds onto the core and it finally shattered, leaving the whole neuroi unit to shatter into white pieces. _**Neuwoi dead!**_ And just by Mary's kill, she hovered and was hugged by Cindy as the two of them celebrated her great kill… a bomber neuroi. It was by far the most risky and most thrilling training mission they went through and made sure to motivate them for whatever battles are ahead of them…

_***End of Flashback…***_

"Whoa." Tonya shook her head. "You're saying Mary made the kill?"

"Uh-huh!" Cindy nodded and made a laugh. "I gave her a clear shot! Well?"

Tonya raised an eyebrow. "Are you bragging because of her?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Now you're just taking her credit. It isn't good for you!"

"Don't care! She's my friend!" Cindy said before she farted beside Tonya. The ebony-skinned girl covered her nose. "Sorry!"

_**[Quiet, everyone!] **_Diana said over the comms.

Diana already knows they're nearing the South Britannian coast and called up Lynn beside her. "Let's confirm what's in front of us Lynn. We gotta know what we're dealing with." She said and Lynn nodded before activating her 3D Space Understanding ability. Diana then activated her ability to extend her vision. So far, she's seeing bullet trails being fired from a bogey that seems distant, but they're getting close.

"Major, nothing's around us and I'm getting no signs of activity. It looks like my front is confirming that an ME-323 is under attack by witch-shaped neuroi."

Diana then confirmed and looked more carefully for details and Lynn was right. Witch-shaped neuroi were attacking the Gigant. "It looks like we're going for it then! Command Flight, let's make sure to lead everyone else! Megan, since Wendy and Tracie aren't here, I suggest you get Tonya into Alpha Flight for the meantime! Assign her for accurate shots."

"Roger!" Megan replied. '_It's a good thing that meanie isn't here._' Then she looked at Tonya, carrying two M2 Browning MG's. "Tonya, form up behind Tanisha! Cindy, form behind Tonya!"

"Roger!"

"Okay!" Cindy answered after Tonya and they followed the captain's orders. Soon, the two flights were fixed and they were well on their way to a battle…

_***ME-323 rear interior…***_

The rear door was finally opening. Perrine and Eila werepositioned to launch from their strikers horizontally. The Gallian didn't feel new to this and the knew that she's gonna find herself in an intense battle against the witch-shaped neuroi, which are just as fast as they are. Eila had a feeling they'll be able to finish this quickly. They both prepared and gripped their weapons as they then decided to launch. They said their surnames and afterwards… "LAUNCHING!" They shouted before the pressure was released onto their strikers before they were launched. In just about half a second, they were already out, and they activated their magical engines. Soon, they sped and pulled up to face the threats after them.

Yoshika positioned her striker onto the horizontal launcher. Like the other two who just launched, her body glowed and her familiar features were brought out. She noticed Sakamoto walked beside her first before letting the young Fusoan launch. "Yoshika, remember. Your power may be on your side… but you can't exert too much effort in using it. It's like stamina, Miyafuji. Learn to use it wisely. Taiyōfūta may use the sun's rays… but don't make it a habit of using powerful moves. I've had my times when my magic was severely depleted. You don't want it to happen to you. You know what your heard from the Great Goddess."

Then Yoshika nodded. "I understand. But are you sure Tyler's gonna have to be in it too?"

Mio nodded. "Perhaps he should be. I've seen him fight head on with aerial units just by throwing their own onto them. But he's much useful against ground forces of the neuroi."

"I see."

"You should start becoming aware of what you can do at your best, Yoshika. Are you ready?"

Yoshika held her Type 99 tightly. "Who said I'm not?" She said with a smirk.

"Then let's make things interesting!" Mio said before she mounted her strikers and positioned them on the horizontal launchers.

_***A minute later…***_

Mio and Yoshika finally launched from the rear of the Gigant and started their engines before speeding out onto the aerial threats attacking the plane. Then Sakamoto contacted Junko.

_**Takei… you're clear to launch from there. Ready to give it what you've got?**_

_**[Major… I'm more than ready to shoot the guts of these Red Neuroi out. Please support the plane while you still can.]**_

_**Roger.**_ "Miyafuji! Form up!"

"Right!" Yoshika answered Mio's order and they went on their way to support Eila and Perrine, who were then handling the witch-shaped neuroi. When the Fusoans reached the battle, they noticed the witch neuroi are moving faster than the previous ones they faced. And unlike the last ones… each one of them are able to fire four beams each time… which made it difficult for the team.

Mio decided to call for assistance when she realized there were some witch neuroi attacking the plane.

_**If there's anyone out there who can help give assistance to our witch neuroi problem, it would be very appreciated!**_

Diana answered that call. _**[This is Major Diana Evans of the 555**__**th**__** Triple Nickels! We're coming in hot! Command Flight, we're dealing with the witch neuroi attacking the plane. Alpha… engage the witch neuroi attacking the Strike Witches!]**_

_**[This is Cpt. Wilson! Look out, look out, look out!]**_ Mio looked at the direction of where the Triple Nickels were coming and the world slowed. Mio observed that a flight went to the direction of the plane, and another is heading for them. She noticed that one of the witches from their backup is glowing blue and gold while showing her Yellow Wasp Jacket wings.

'_That must be the child Liberion and her Toddler Rage!_' Mio's world traveled normally and she warned the others. "TODDLER RAGE! GET CLEAR OF HER!" Mio ordered and the others dispersed.

"_**DIE, NEUROI!**_" Cindy's voice was heard before she released short salvos of rounds to take wise shots against the witch neuroi.

Perrine saw this and was impressed. '_So that's Cindy? And I thought she would leave after being an ill-tempered toddler? Well she's leaving her toddler years!_' She then looked at Eila. "Let's help her out! Something might happen if she loses focus."

"Okay!" Eila replied before following behind Perrine to cover Cindy.

Megan was taking on one of the witch neuroi before she raised her shield blocking four beams from one of the witch neuroi. '_They look like us, and they're fast like we are. But we're faster!_' She urged Caroline while Megan's shields are up, to fire at the attacking neuroi. But after attempting to do so, another witch neuroi got in front of the original target and got hit, then shattering the protecting neuroi into white pieces. '_It protected the other?!_'

Junko already got off the plane with her strikers' engine up and running. She flew to find more neuroi surrounding the plane, but she seemed outnumbered when she heard a call.

_**[This is Major Evans! Need some help?]**_

Junko looked at the oncoming witches coming in. '_So they're the 555__th__. I see._' "We can't let the plane's shields buckle! Please help me out!" She said before she sped to the attacked plane, followed by the Command Flight of the 555th.

Mio and Yoshika were back to back after finding more witch neuroi coming at them. Knowing the witch neuroi are difficult to defeat, they were assisted by Sgt. Heikenin, who was wearing thick-framed glasses to help on her sights. After several witch neuroi have surrounded them and fired multiple beams, Anne deployed not one, nor two, but multiple shields around her and tighly around Mio and Yoshika. The beams hit and deflected off the shields thus coming back to some of the witch neuroi and shattered three cores, thus defeating three neuroi units before the others dispersed. '_Damn. That was close._' She turned her head to the two. "Are you two okay?"

"Phew." Yoshika said while putting her Type-99 down and checked her ammunition. "Thanks for the help… but I think we're running out. I didn't know we would actually get outnumbered for a while."

_**[This is Cpt. Wilson! Their numbers are getting a little almost consistent! We've got to fucking start clearing out a lot of them to fucking move on! Any more, and we'll buckle from this!]**_

_**[Tonya here! Cindy and I are gonna try thin them out! Right, Cindy?]**_

_**[Right!]**_

Yoshika was sensing their numbers are indeed increasing each time several are defeated. '_This is hopeless! Unless there's a faster way to take each of them out with one go. If I can take Taiyōfūta_ _in my hands, I can do just that, but we're vulnerable sometimes. We need to slow them down._' "Major… do you think we can take on groups together if we have our katanas out?"

"Are you sure about that? These are witch neuroi and they're faster than any craft type."

"I know… but what if we can slow them down? Electricity seems to help out more in paralyzing neuroi units even out of water."

"Are you telling me we should get Perrine's help?"

"_**Way ahead of you!**_"Perrine said from afar before joining them with a machinegun held. "I'll do it! So you can count on me, major! I'll stun them with a bolt of lightning, and they won't even see things coming. Perhaps this shield girl can prevent any beams from reaching you by moving each of them either the front or the sides as the moment rises."

Anne nodded. "That can work." '_Wow… It seems they have a good plan from this!_'

"Can you keep up, Farawaylander?" Mio asked.

"I can… more than just staying here. Count on my ability!" Anne said with a smile and looked at more groups of witch neuroi coming in. "There are more! Dead ahead!"

"Clostermann, get up front!" Mio ordered the Gallian, who immediately took position in front of Yoshika and Mio. Mio then noticed that Heikenin was beside Clostermann. "Are you sure?"

"You wanted me to provide a shield each time, right? Then I have to be up front!" Anne explained before Perrine spoke.

"I guess I'll be offense and you'll be defense." Perrine said and Anne nodded before facing the incoming witch neuroi. "Incoming." She stated before Yoshika and Mio drew _Taiyōfūta _and _Repumaru_. "Get ready! When I fire my lightning bolt at them… it's your chance!" Then she took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Her body glowed blue as she concentrated on her intent to unleash a lightning bolt. '_Time for another one… FOR GALLIA!_' She snapped her eyes open and charged herself with an electric current around her body. "_**TONNERRE!**_" She put her hand forward and let a big bolt of lightning come out before it extended towards the group of witch neuroi. Her targets were hit and electricity coursed through their bodies, stopping them in their tracks. "NOW!" Then all of them sped forward. Anne then deployed her shields forward and they all saw more witch neuroi come from different sides. "Anne, you know what to do! We're one unit now… so protect us!"

"Roger!" Anne replied before she deployed her shields to the sides. Soon, witch neuroi units were attacking them and she deflected each beam shot with the shields she put up. '_Okay… it's holding but I can't last like this!_'

Megan defeated another witch neuroi when she just got contacted by Lynn.

_**[Captain Wilson, this is Sgt. Kim. I just confirmed there are cruiser units coming in! Watch out! It's heading for your direction!]**_

"Shit." Megan cursed. '_Looks like they want to take us out straight!_'

Two cruiser-type aerial units came into Megan's sights. The cruiser-type had weak laser weapons, but it can still make continuous repititions of beam fire to trick their targets into defending themselves, while other units attack them. They are as big as Goblets, but faster than them. They're also to be feared as ground attackers once cruisers are concerned as they have '_**earth shakers**_' that are activated each time they fire at a ground area. '_**Earth Shakers**_' are usually described to activate when beams hit the soil and tectonic activity changes, thus making it one of the most dangerous catalysts to a cruiser-type neuroi.

"Bullshit." Megan cursed again before she turned to Caroline. "Caroline, can you distract one of them? We gotta try to get their attention and…" Before Megan said any more, small beams came from one of the cruisers and Caroline blocked them with her shield to save Megan. "Thanks!" Then the captain noticed the cruisers have fired from the rear. '_Rear beams?_' "Caroline, we better get in front of those cruisers!"

"Take the lead, Captain!" Caroline said and Megan lead both of them.

"COME ON!" Tonya shouted while she loosed bullets from her two machineguns to multiple witch neuroi units. Just for a few seconds, she was able to take out three of them, and didn't see any more in the front, before she sensed there were two witch neuroi behind her. '_Oh no!_' She saw beams pass her and she started to evade from side to side. Her ability to evade isn't high thanks to her heavy single-engine Douglas A-20 striker unit. She was, however able to shield herself from behind to prevent beams from hitting her.

_**Anyone?! I got too many beams coming at me! I can't fire at my six!**_

_**[Tanisha here! And you're thinking I wasn't around?! Stick tight! I'm coming in to get the bastards!]**_

_**Hurry!**_ Tonya said before she started evading the best she could while her shield is up, not aware that ahead of her was another witch neuroi ready to take the shot.

"STAY CLEAR OF HER!" Tanisha shouted and loosed rounds with her Browning M1919 Medium MG, destroying the neuroi in front of Tonya. '_Good! Now to deal with her six!_' She immediately flew to the pursuing neuroi and fired at them, thus taking out two more. _**Tonya, start turning! There's only one left, and I'm on its tail!**_ She said over the comms and Tonya listened as she turned before the witch neuroi tightly made its turn, but got caught in another salvo of bullets Tanisha sent. The witch neuroi was soon defeated with its core shattered.

_**[Thanks, Tanisha.]**_ Then Tonya gasped.

_**Anytime! You're…**_ Tanisha didn't finish as another witch neuroi got to Tanisha at close range. Time slowed as a salvo of bullets hit the neuroi, and it immediately reached the core before it split to pieces. As time went normally, Tanisha flew back to clear herself from the blow of the witch neuroi before hovering and shaking her head. '_Was I saved?_'

"_**You're welcome.**_" Tonya's voice was heard behind Tanisha as she turned around to see the single-engine witch hovering as well. "You gotta be careful."

Tanisha's eyebrow was raised when Tonya said it. "I had it handled."

"And you call that handling it?" Tonya giggled.

Junko fired at another recon unit and pursued it just before she exposed the core. '_There it is, bastard!_' She fired a short burst with her Type-99 and hit the core, thus defeating it. _**That's the last of the recon units. Major Evans… there's still the matter of the…**_

_**[This is Eila! I'm pursuing one of the cruisers… and it's heading towards the Gigant!]**_ Eila said with worry and Junko had orders to give.

_**Stay with the cruiser! If you can… fire on it and find the core!**_

_**[It's difficult with that! The rear has beams too!]**_ Eila said this and Junko had to think of another way. She knows if the cruiser units can hit enemies from both front and rear, it is like another bomber neuroi only faster.

Then Junko saw the formation of Mio and Yoshika while next to each other slashing witch neuroi while Perrine and Anne stayed on the sides. The kill streak climbed as Yoshika and Mio used their blades to defeat any neuroi unit in their way thankfully because of Anne's lasting shields that were around the formation. '_Impressive. Although, it's hard to say if they'll be using the same formation again. Can it be used for the cruisers?_'

_**Major Sakamoto, this is Takei. Two cruisers have appeared and one is heading for the Gigant. We need the same formation you've made to engage on the cruiser neuroi.**_

_**[Takei… we'll get the formation to go in front of the cruiser! Force it to towards us and we'll take care of things! One of the 555**__**th**__** may be able to help.]**_

_**[This is Tonya! Did somebody mention what I can do?]**_

_**[Tanisha here! If she's gonna help someone, count me in!]**_

_**Tonya, huh? I need you help me with something!**_

Megan and Caroline were at both sides of the other cruiser while they loosed rounds on it. Both of them, however were distracted as they saw some purple beams coming at them from afar and below. They deployed their shields and Megan handled that much pressure that she was pushed back and she focused hard to maintain the shield she has. After a while, it started to break and she decided to wave off by getting more distance in hopes the beam would break, and she succeeded. '_That was too close!_'

_**Caroline, are you okay?**_

_**[You're not the only one who makes herself distant from a beam to break off. Unfortunately, I just lost the other cruiser. But wherever it's going, it's going away from the battle.]**_

_**It's clearly falling back, but it's not over yet.**_

_**[This is Evans! We've cleared up the rest of the witch neuroi but we better stay close! It looks like some time passed that we were going southwest we just found the spot where the patrol area's ambush spot was supposed to be. We're now 30 clicks southwest of South Britannia. As soon as we take care of the other cruiser, we have to get the exact spot so we can report the area's coordinates. Stay close to the ME-323 and make sure nobody else touches it. You've done your best, Megan. I'm sorry if…]**_

_**No, it's okay. I'll do that anyway. I wasn't looking for that much of a thrill.**_ Megan said before she focused on Caroline. _**Caroline, let's go.**_

_**[Right.]**_ Caroline replied through the comms and they both started to fly for escorting the plane.

Tonya used her Projectile Guidance ability while she fired a long burst of rounds on the cruiser neuroi. Tanisha did the same with Cindy on its rear and Eila of its left. Once their fired on the cruiser at the same time, it fired multiple beams at Tonya where she was more in range but she deployed her shield. The others kept firing and the neuroi unit had no choice but to turn away from the Gigant's flying pattern.

Sakamoto finally saw the cruiser neuroi fly onto their path. She smirked at Yoshika who was focused at the task at hand. "An eighth of my next salary says you can't stab and start the slash from there."

"Will you bet for the same thing?" Yoshika asked while Anne got in front to cover them with her shields.

"Tell me you're not talking about this!" Anne complained about the conversation of the two Fusoans and Perrine snorted.

"Mind your business, Heikenin. They're coming right at us!" Perrine said while she saw beams hit Anne's shields. She noticed Anne's shields were about to crack. "Are you okay?!"

"Just… a little… further!" Anne said as she focused on repairing her shield row while nearing the oncoming neuroi unit.

"This is it!" Perrine shouted while the cruiser was 100 feet away. "Yoshika, Major… do it now!"

Yoshika was about to go under the oncoming unit when she sensed herself about to do something instinctive. "Major… I'll have to lose that bet."

"What?!"

"Trust me!" Yoshika said while her world slowed and she closed her eyes. '_I have… learned another move. I must try it._' The sun's rays have made her glow bright yellow with flames all over her as she put her sword forward. "JUDGMENT!" Time went normally as she finally made her move. "_**HANKETSU… BIMU!**_"Then with her blade surrounded by flames, she released a lot of power as she fired a 4-foot high beam from the blade.

Eila saw this and realized Tanisha and Cindy were still behind the unit. '_They'll get killed by the big beam!_' _**Tanisha, Cindy! GET OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE!**_ As Tanisha and Cindy made their move to split, a large beam replaced their once occupied flight paths, thus burning out the cruiser neuroi in it. The core was easily destroyed by this and the neuroi was shattered to pieces.

Sakamoto and Perrine clearly saw this, as the beam continued a little more before it dissipated. They saw Yoshika panting while she hovered and the two followed suit. Anne saw the whole thing and couldn't believe her eyes. Yoshika's new form not only gave her power… but somehow gave her the will to learn and make her own moves in her convenience.

Yoshika was weakened after that stunned and was about to fall out of the sky when Sakamoto caught her before falling. She regained her balance and looked at Mio. "I… I'm fine." She said simply before Mio hugged her tightly.

"Damn you, Yoshika. Don't you EVER risk yourself in doing that!" Mio said while still worried before Yoshika giggled.

"Thanks for your care, Mio…" Yoshika said before she shed a tear and hugged the major as well.

Perrine saw this and knew what it meant before she frowned in disappointment. '_I know that kind of feeling I had, but it didn't come true for me and the major, did it?_' She sighed at this thought and looked at the young Farawaylander "You okay, kid?"

Anne nodded. "I'm fine." Then she gasped forgetting one crucial thing. "Oh my gosh! I'm supposed to be with Alpha Flight for the whole time and Diana had been busy with Sgt. Kim and without me!"

Then as if the moments have been cued, Diana and Lynn joined them. "Did I just see that correctly from Miyafuji?" Diana asked with curiosity. "How did she fire that beam?"

Yoshika pulled away from the hug she made with Mio and looked at Diana with sincerity. "Honestly, I used a lot of magic just to see it through, and I've been training to endure for more each time."

"Wow…" Lynn said. "You're cool!" She complimented the Fusoan while struck with awe. She clearly didn't see a move like that that can be dispersed from the sun's rays like that.

"Tell me something! Please?" Tanisha just arrived with Cindy and Tonya and asked of Yoshika. "How long did you have this new form anyway? They told me that you actually transformed."

Yoshika sighed from that question. "The thing is… it's a balance between superstition and science or something like that." Before she continued, she thought of what Ivanov said that night…

_***FLASHBACK…***_

_***2 days ago… 2218 hours… Main Lounge, 501**__**st**__** base…***_

Minna, Mio, Yoshika, Eila, Tyler, and Sasha were there with Ivanov to listen to his statement about the recent visions he had been seeing… and what he sees at the sacred fire… his only eyes on other parts of the world… and this is how he said it:

"_**The neuroi are certainly making a good move against us after their continuous setbacks. Unlike the first neuroi war… they have a new objective besides securing a foothold to the war, but I've been visions… about a plan to plant their own… 'seeds of destruction…' like the neuroi will be natural to this world. On this world, the effects would be worse once these 'SEEDS' will be controlled. There shouldn't even be these 'SEEDS' in the first place… so why is he wanting to do so? Even I can't answer that by myself.**_

"_**Recently, I'm sure you've heard from Eila some of her visions that came true. Danger comes closer than ever, so I suggest you all take these things into mind and whatever she sees. It may not be accurate, but at least take it into mind. Remember: You are all in a dangerous situation right now, so I suggest you either start finding ways to stop them… or start running away just to make an excuse you don't see war as something that's worth it.**_"

_***End of Flashback***_

*_**Present… Commander's Office… 1218 hours…**_*

Minna was standing near a window where she saw the tower next to her office and breathed deeply. What Ivanov had said that night started to make her panic for a reason. The 'Seeds of Destruction' that Ivanov was pertaining to the neuroi that can be born naturally from this planet. This got her thinking that this is something bigger even than the 501st itself. What she signed up for is something more than what she and her subordinates can take. If these 'Seeds of Destruction' were to be the end-result of either the neuroi's victory or loss… then what was humanity truly fighting against? The neuroi in particular, or humanity's worst nightmare: The neuroi born from this earth? No one else knows except herself, Mio, Eila, Tyler and Sasha. But how would the commander even explain this matter to the rest without proof? She needed to find proof and she needed it as soon as possible. And so… she made a decision that could trigger some conflicting emotions from other members of the 501st. She then went straight for her phone and made a call… directly to Chief Marshal Dowding himself.

_***Hours later… 1527 hours… Main Lounge…***_

All the witches of the 501st, including elites Tyler and Sasha were there just to see Minna with an announcement. She wished at this point that Gertrude were still alive, but then remembered that she is happy with Tyler, who was also on that meeting. Mio was beside her, and the commander began to speak up.

"I understand you're all curious as to why you're here now. Take note that every strategy that the Red Neuroi have put up the past few weeks have been more than surprising. Even if we have been allied to the Blue Neuroi in particular to the elders of their sects… there's more to the Red Neuroi that what we've expected.

"From the past week, I've been receiving reports of what is confirmed as another Red neuroi hive. It's seen somewhere in Greater Orussia… and is remaining stationary somewhere north of it." Minna explained while Sanya and Sasha were shocked to hear of the revelation. Both of them wanted to see the reds knocked out from the country and the smaller one in Europe. "As much as I could try to do something about it… we can't. But I want you all something…

"This is something I must ask you to answer me with honesty. Who believes… in every word and action and faith we took that we can get through this and survive… and save humanity as it is now? I want you to raise your hands for it… because this announcement will indeed test your own emotions."

Minna knew this will test everyone else, because the hidden decision she has with Dowding, will forever change the members of the 501st. Their conversation has spread throughout different military wings, and only the members of the current wing didn't know of it. The commander later saw all of them raise hands with honesty.

Lynette had a feeling this announcement will involve being separate and it disappointed her. Then Yoshika whispered to her ear. "Lynne… I don't want you to be disappointed with this."

"I wish it were that easy. The 501st was disbanded once. I don't want it to be the case until the war is over. I swore to myself that the war needs to be sought through before I retire. I knew it's selfish… but it's all I got now after I lost Wilma."

Then Minna continued, satisfied with the number of hands raised. "I guess this is all going according to our hopes then. Alright… me and Chief Marshal Dowding have spoken hours ago… and they've been seeing this fit. With the collaboration with the Deep Science Divisions around the world, they've seen the newer tricks that the neuroi have made: They've made human allies. They've started setting up shop at different points that are critical even to the allied forces. They've even started doing ambush moves toward both witches and aircraft alike. We've got to stop this and start from the bottom: eliminate the human alliance with the Red Neuroi, and the Blue Neuroi will help us with this.

"But…" Minna hesitated to tell them at first, then looked at Mio. '_I know what she meant about being strong even if we're apart… but we'll always find each other to be there for people who need us. I've had no doubt of Dowding's decision, but would the others understand if they split?_' She sighed at this before looking at Yoshika's eyes. They told the commander that Yoshika wants to keep going while she still can… and finish what she started. It may not finish with the 501st being around, but she knew what she had to say was more than important.

Minna then continued her speech after at her subordinates. "We must gain ground… divide our efforts, combine them afterwards and see our enemies fall. Officially, in doing this, we have to see the war ends because if we lose… we'll be losing not only this world… but ourselves even if we live, because our way of life can't be preserved. So I've pulled strings to make sure this decision I've made together with the rest of the military wings is approved."

"Wait…" Shirley then asked. "What's going on?"

"I'll be answering everyone's questions later." Minna replied. "Right now… I've approved of something that I've talked about with Dowding 3 days ago. Sakamoto and I have spoken as well… and this is not something to argue, so there was no need to tell you as we've made the wisest choices possible for everyone else, including all of you.

"Divide and conquer… as others say, is most effective besides working together. And I believe all of us can still maximize efforts even if we're apart." Minna said and the others gasped. Somehow, they're getting a bad feeling in their stomachs. "So… as of this moment… this joint fighter wing is given another purpose: To extinguish neuroi in different parts of this world… and bring hope and justice to our own.

"With this, I announce… that the military wings of different nations have decided to call to order and have made a suitable guild core to finally counter major operations made by neuroi to take key positions that we have now. The war effort needs to move properly… and they've made sure to take good steps on this. Several military wings have been called forth based on experience and decided to take part of this crusade against the neuroi, to safeguard humanity as a whole. It is called… the 'Allied Justice Guild' which is what we're part of now.

"The Strike Witches, as of this moment… will have access to the world's different arsenals and resources according to what '_the guild_' will be able to give you. No more staying in one place longer than usual… because our strategies will have to be changed as well. If the Red Neuroi want to raise their game… we will raise ours. This is thanks to enhanced communications we have from the Blue Neuroi that we're deciding to fight back with ease and with more coordination with our ground troops and joint fighter wings stationed in different spots all over the globe. We'll be giving support to different military wings because of this, so expect that all of us will be divided.

"I want you all to think carefully, as you'll all be given a tactical map of the war efforts. You'll have to choose where you will be deployed next. If you're going to make teams… I suggest you start thinking about it until tonight. I suggest you use today as an excuse for it and start looking at the tactical map, in my office if you're interested. There are different types as to how our enemies think: They take nations… and they somehow take it with ease because of what they partially know about us. We can't let them get to more populated areas as well, because we believe they're starting to outrun us. Their advantage point must end as soon as possible and start tipping the scales.

"All of you are tasked to often look at the tactical map and talk about this with each other. The major and I have already chosen our candidates to take with us… but only two of you will be going with us for that. Think about it carefully, and we'll settle this well for ourselves, because tonight's decision will also be heard by the Air Chief Marshal himself. Take your time, and be honest, but logical as well. The best witches we need are the ones who are wise, and with conviction. I pray that a percentage of that lies to everyone who is in this room right now." Minna explained while she stood up with Mio. "The two of us will talk further about the details. For now, there's nothing else pressing than what I've said. You're all dismissed." She said and she went to the direction of her office together with Mio, but Tyler had another feeling with Minna. After telling Sasha that he'll rejoin with her later, he follows Minna to her office.

_***Commander's Office…***_

Minna was at her personal comfort room as she had her face at the toilet bowl, smelling her own vomit as she kept it flowing. Mio was patting her back while the commander was at it and was already thinking of the possibilities, and she didn't like it one bit especially if Minna was still in service. Tyler came in the office and found Minna at this stage. "Oh my… are you okay?!" Tyler asked and Mio glared at him.

Mio stood up from kneeling beside Minna and approached him. "Did… you do this?!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Tyler demanded to know what was in Mio's mind.

"Minna already told me about your relationship with her." Mio said while still glaring at him. "It didn't make her regret… and neither did she see that from you. But what is happening right now… may be both your fault." She clenched her fist at this. "Did you know that this is the second time this week that Minna has thrown up?"

"What?! Is this true?! Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was afraid, Tyler. She wouldn't confirm things like this and I know about this case already." Mio said before Minna joined both of them.

"I'm not anymore." Minna then looked at her boyfriend and with no fear on her face. "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you… but… it's been a month and a half already."

"That… and I've confirmed through my magic eye, Tyler." Mio continued before the Karlslander revealed the news.

"Tyler…" Minna hesitated.

And even the elite was getting nervous. "What is it?"

Minna made a weak smile. '_I should be blessed, but why am I feeling this nervous?_' Then she took a deep breath and decided to finally say what's in her mind…

"_**Tyler… I'm… pregnant…**_"


	18. Arc 2: Counter-Strike: Duel

**And if you're asking... Francesca is different from Francie Gerard, in case ya still don't know...**

* * *

**_Me: So, I got Megan, Hanna and the famous Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke herself... who's now pregnant! Congratulations!_**

**_Minna: Aww... you shouldn't have._**

**_Hanna: (sighs) Talk about being a mom... which is a little too fast._**

**_Minna: Hey! Tyler and I needed the relationship after all! Sure it may have been fast... but we were smooth from then!_**

**_Hanna: Erica and I weren't smooth._**

_**Minna: Where did THAT come from?!**_

_**Hanna: I'm just saying...**_

_**Megan: Hey you! Don't forget we got a fucking duel, fucking meanie!**_

_**Hanna: I never forgot... MAGGOT. As I was saying Minna...**_

_**Megan: YOU IGNORED ME AGAIN! YOU'RE GONNA PAY WITH YOUR LOSS!**_

_**Hanna: (laughs... pretending she didn't hear, but was actually pissed) I... don't... CARE!**_

_**Me: Hey, hey... this is my studio! Please remember that the show is actually...**_

_**Megan and Hanna: FOR YOUR BENEFIT?!**_

_**Megan: Get him!**_

_**Me: What the?! (starts running)**_

_**Hanna: You won't get away!**_

_**Me: Ow!**_

_**(And I kept getting hit by a frying pan too many times until I fainted... AGAIN.)**_

_**Minna: Uh... hello?**_

* * *

**Responses to my reviews so far:**

**To Motown Scrapper:**

_**So far... the neuroi are bringing it on, but the battles are to be separated with their other 'hidden agendas.' You'll find the ending of this chapter surprising... and I hope you don't throw a fit, cause one of the scenes you recommended will end differently. Anyway, it's still my story from the start and I hope you still appreciate it! :)**_

**To Thorthemighty321:**

_**Yes, I know Key West's existence a little later than that time. And yeah... it's a good thing a concept like that from Mr. Motown was adapted to my story lately... Keep reading to see the story progress! This one is already the beginning of Arc 2!**_

**Oh, and to my readers... I'm going to be updating my last 16 chapters for grammar and spelling checks around. I recently told you guys that I was supposed to check... but I am busy making Arc 1 and following up on my job... so please bare with me...**

Hey... the story is supposed to be going on! Here it is: Arc 2 Chapter 17 begins! :)

* * *

**Arc 2: Counter-Strike**

**Chapter 17**

"Are you ready?" Marseille asked Megan, who was face to face with her that morning. "You know for a certain reason you're going to face my wrath once I've started to release everything I have on you, right?"

"I know." Megan smiled. "I have fucking no idea what I'd do to you, Hanna. So fuck you too."

Hanna chuckled. "You're funny… and unbelievably, you're still a pottymouth you little shit."

"That's it." Megan maintained her smile and clenched her fist. "That's how I like it."

"Really?" Hanna smiled with Megan and put her forehead on Megan's. "You wanna bet on how much I like it?"

"A hundred percent." Megan said.

"More." The Karlslander replied.

"Two fucking hundred." Megan said while her _Wolverine_ familiar features came out.

"Getting close, bitch." Hanna's _Steller's Sea Eagle_ familiar features came out as well.

Francie found the two bickering rivals in the messhall, pressing on each other's foreheads as Hanna was kneeling thanks to her tall height just to get her head leveled with Megan's. Then she face palmed. '_This is not happening._' "Please… stop!" Francie said while she approached the two of them. She still saw both of them look at each other's eyes before they looked at Francie's concerned ones. "Look… settle this for the duel later. I know you two are gonna get on it… but do know that there are people looking at you?"

Hanna laughed and immediately pulled away from Megan's head and stood up. "Don't worry. I'll make sure I win. Maybe a mammal like Megan's ain't a bad predator at all. What about if a big hammer's gonna land on its head? I'm sure it's more fucked up."

"Why I oughtta…" Megan was stopped by Francie before she would take another step. "And I told you that we shouldn't even be talking to each other until the duel."

"Why…? The duel never went away, Farawaylander." Hanna chuckled before she started to walk away with her familiar features retracting. "And this day already is a duel between the two of us. Make no mistake. _**You don't need to make too much of an effort!**_" She said before she laughed in the distance.

"That… meanie." Megan muttered.

"Look, don't take her seriously." Francie adviced her. "She's getting into your head. Don't show her next time that you're vulnerable, or she'll take advantage of it."

_***Hallways…***_

"_**Marseille…**_" Hanna walked and turned her head to the side to see Keiko standing with her back on the wall. Soon, she joined the Karlslander in walking. "What did I tell you?"

"I'm listening, Keiko. But I'm not one to easily think of what you say, especially when it comes to changing my permanent values."

"Then maybe you should start getting into my words and fall in love with them BECAUSE THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH IT."

Hanna abruptly stopped and grabbed Keiko's shoulder and made the Fusoan CO face her. "I'd love your words, but the reason why I'm not going to listen to you about that matter is because everything remains the same… and she can't overcome my kind of skill. It's not fully magic and you know it."

"Still… it doesn't give you a right to ridicule her! Look… I know you're the best… but you can't be the same person you were before. Move on."

"No."

"Then you're obviously the same from before. You've been lazy. You've been pulling pranks on fellow witches in the past. Sometimes you even discourage those who you think would get in your way. Hell… you almost got Erica crying, but she stood up for herself! If Megan does the same, you will have another rival, but only a Farawaylander!"

"SHE IS NOT DISCIPLINED!"

"And you are? Bullshit." Keiko cursed before she walked away. "I AM DONE WITH YOU." Keiko said before she got distant from Hanna.

"Hmph. I DON'T NEED YOU EITHER!" Hanna snorted before she started heading her own direction. '_Fuck you, Wilson. This is all your fault. Because of you… I even had to argue with my CO. And for fuck's sake… I'll make sure to make… you… lose._'

_***West Britannian airspace… 4,500 feet above surface…***_

'_SON OF A BITCH!_' The lavender-haired Siberian Tiger familiar featured Orussian-Liberion witch was flying with her P-63 striker unit, looking around cautiously as she flew over the Britannian landscape holding an M50 Reising SMG. '_Damn it. Where the hell is that cloaked unit?!_' She was alert and somehow fleeing from an invisible foe. She was wearing a face tied dark green beret, and her body's attire was black and actually looks like high-grade leather. She had a bullet belt worn from her left shoulder to her right waist to serve as extra ammo for her M1941, but it was destroyed when her invisible foe was able to slice off the weapon when she attempted to evade with a tight turn.

After looking for the foe, she decided to climb. '_I've got to try drawing its attention. I can't let it get away._' She then started to pull up hoping the cloaked unit would be able to see her. She'll know when it does when she sees a beam pass her, or she gets hit. She'll take the risk knowing she can take it on. But what she doesn't know is that it's fast.

When she climbed and level to an altitude of 5,723 feet… she was looking around. The day seemed bright, and it was a good thing But even at this time, she couldn't even find her opponent. It's obvious where the foe is, and it was hiding in the clouds. But then she heard a transmission through her comms.

_**[Unidentified witch, this BN Bravo Oh-Seven-Seven! You're in Britannian airspace without notification to be here! What's your business?!]**_

The witch had to find a way to try convince the patrolling Blue Neuroi shapeshifter of her good intentions. _**This is CS Alpha One-Oh-Four. I'm being hunted by a…**_ She couldn't finish it when she deployed a shield at her rear after blocking a purple beam. _**CS Alpha One-Oh-Four to any unit available… I'm under fire by a cloaked neuroi unit! Armaments are purple beam emitters and I AM UNDER HEAVY FIRE! I repeat…**_

_**[HANG ON!]**_ The Blue Neuroi responded and the witch was able to see a Blue Neuroi aircraft shapeshifted P-63 Kingcobra, along with a blue neurified P-51 and Yak 9T in front of her. _**[Evade!]**_ The witch followed and the Blue Neuroi units fired on the cloaked unit before it fired back. The three neurified planes evaded the beam attack and went past the cloaked unit.

The witch saw the damage made by the three blue neurified units and took this advantage. _**I'm finishing this bastard off!**_ She said before speeding to the partially exposed cloaked unit and fired her M50 with a long burst. _**Somebody come back for this unit! It's gonna be a threat if it remains active!**_

_**[Roger! We're coming back for another round!]**_ The young girl's voice came through the witch's comms but continued firing the cloaked unit. '_Of course! It's a cloaked Goblet!_'

_**Target is a Goblet! Let's make this quick!**_ She said before she fired another long burst while closing in. Beams were coming at her she deployed her shield. Then she noticed repeating blue beams were coming at the Goblet, which tried to get away again, not aware that its core is exposed. _**Finish it off!**_ She said over to the comms and the P-63 pursued the Goblet and got in close first before unleashing its deadly burst of repeating blue beams at the Goblet and its core was shattered. The Goblet was defeated and it shattered to white pieces.

She knew that the Goblet could be found easily thanks to the beams, but even she couldn't take on it head on without risking to get hit. "This is certainly not my day."

_**[You can say that again!]**_ The girl's voice was heard over the comms. _**[You haven't told us what your business is.]**_

_**My name is Thelma McGuire… survivor of the USS Cedarville battle cruiser. Anyone who could have gotten alive from there was being hunted, and I was one to be hunted.**_

_**[The hell?! Why?!]**_

_**Simple. I'm rather a rare case for every other witch there is.**_

_**[And how would this relate to you being hunted?]**_

_**The Red Neuroi are going to use my damn body and power as a catalyst to power them.**_

_**[What's so special about you?]**_

_**Mind if I speak to your CO first?**_

_**[Hmph. You're not fooling me one bit! You may be a witch, but any uninvited guests are not allowed even if they're fellow witches… cause I've seen others in the influence of the Red Neuroi.]**_

_**Maybe I'm influenced… but I'm asking: How many birds are there to be hit by a stone?**_

The girl fell silent through that question and Thelma knew they know the code. The girl sighed and told the answer. _**["There are two birds in a row while hit with the stone. Two are targets, two must die but one lives."]**_

_**I knew you Blue Neuroi would know the Counter-Strikers code.**_

_**[But no one has used that code for three weeks now! It's already early April and no one has heard from then since. Wait… are you a Counter-Striker member?]**_

_**I'm the only survivor. Through the years, there were 200 army elites who served from the ground, and in the air. 2 months ago, there were only five of us and we were still in service that time, because we were the best Liberion has to offer. Get me?**_

_**[Okay, okay… Ms. Bragging Rights. I'll take you to our CO. Follow our formation, but try something against us…]**_

…_**Then you can have my head on a silver platter.**_

_**[Good answer. Follow us now.]**_ The girl said as Thelma then saw the three neurified aircraft flying in a line abreast formation. Thelma then sped to the formation of planes and they were on their way.

Then she remembered voices…

"_**Thank you… Thelma…**_"

"_**No, no no! IVY!**_" Thelma heard her own voice after Ivy's after being saved from their suicidal mission she had as captain of the Counter-Striker unit.

And Thelma would never forgot that moment when the Counter-Strikers would never give up… and let even the captain live. What kind of life did Thelma live… and why did her teammates have to die for her? She knew she didn't deserve to live and she was only following orders… but never has she expected to be tested after those times. It only proves they deserve giving their loyalties to a good captain who only wanted to see all of her teammates alive, but failed miserably after Ivy's death… as the last member who died before Thelma. But Thelma's dark past was the reason why she was still living, why she was still surviving… and most of all, why she was still sane, while a part of her wasn't.

_***Travelling north to Charrington Base… 3,000 feet, 0939 hours…***_

Thelma snapped out of her own thoughts while she thought of the present. What is left for her now that her unit was finally at peace… except her? What would she gain if she kept fighting? Being a 21 year old, she didn't know. She was indeed rare because she was born as a 'witch of true value.' She wasn't one of a kind, but actually a rarity to all witches. She wasn't willing to tell anyone else yet to try preserving her identity from others who may try using that identity against her. Starting when she was taking missions last month, she already knew people are turning to the Red Neuroi. It's what has gotten her teammates killed… only by the betrayal of some of their officers which proves a lethal way of getting all of them in danger. Thelma experienced all kinds of betrayal, even before she had gotten on the unit…

_***Flashback… Year 1940… McGuire Residence, Seattle, Washington… 2152 hours***_

It was late when Thelma wanted to surprise her mother for coming home after a second year in the service. The both of them are the only ones who cherish each other. She only had her to look after. Thelma's father died in a freighter after an engine explosion when they were leaving Orussia and it devastated her. She can only see her mother as the only family she has left.

When she got in the seventh floor of the apartment her mother was in, she opened the door after using the spare key she always has. Thelma called out to her mother after finding the apartment was dark. She turned on the lights and found herself inside the living room, but in its unusually messy appearance. Thelma investigated when she closed the door. "Mom?" She called out again in her boyish tone and looked in the living room where she found clothings on the floor and on the couch. This had her curious. '_Did mom invite a guest?_' But then she started to worry and clenched her fist. "Mom?" She then started to get to the bedroom of the apartment.

When she found the room to the apartment bedroom, and she slowly opened it. Then she heard moans coming from inside. When she opened it, she found darkness in the room, but more towards the bed of the room. "Mom?" She then turned on the lights and found the bed under covers but she saw two people under the covers moving together. Her eyes widened and the moaning and moving of covers already signaled her brain that it was something terrible. And all the more that she confirmed it when the two people under the covers noticed the light was on. When the couple came out of the covers, Thelma saw her mother and another man in bed. '_She's… having sex with a stranger?_' This got her engraged, but she didn't show it yet. "Mom…"

Gina's heart sank when she saw her own daughter looking at the man and herself while naked under the covers of the blanket she's in. "T-Thelma?! You're… here?"

"I was trying to surprise you." Thelma said in a monotone voice.

"I-I see…" Gina replied.

Thelma had to think of trying to talk to her mother again. She already adviced her that grieving for the rest of her life is not good. She even proved it when she sent letters to her mother monthly… and goes home to see her every 6 months, only to spend two days with her just before going back every time. At this, she sighed. "Just… get dressed. We need to talk."

Gina was nervous as she saw Thelma leave the room without another emotion and she looked at Hank. "I think you better leave, Hank."

"Good idea." He muttered as he got out of bed together with his lover.

Thelma waited for a few minutes while she was standing while facing away from the door she last opened. Her fists were still clenched. '_She… she was having an affair with a stranger! Goddamn it! Why the hell did you do this to me?_' She heard the door open and the man passed her while wearing his pants. She noticed him picking up his jacket on the sofa and he put on socks and shoes.

But while he was dressing up, she tried to talk sense into Thelma. "So… Thelma, right?" And he only received a cold stare from her. "Oh. I'm sorry about… ya know… what you saw." And still, he continued to dress up while she gave him a cold glare. After he was finished he stood up and walked to the door. "Oh well."

Before he opened it… "Wait." Thelma said and he turned his head to her, who was still at a distance. Then she calmly approached the drawers. She calmly pulled one of the drawers out, which contained inner clothing like bras and underwear. She looked at him with rage before suddenly pulling it fully and holding it tight before twirling to make momentum and throwing it straight at Hank. Hank ducked and the force of the drawer's speed made it shatter when it reached the wall, spreading the clothes out to the floor, and partly at him. Hank stood up in terror and found her with her familiar features out, and it got him terrified. "Come back again… you know what's next you piece of shit. Now… GET OUT!" She shouted to the top of her lungs and he was scared while he shook and opened the door, then closed it quickly before footsteps of running were heard from behind the door.

"THELMA!" Gina shouted and the witch looked at her mother at the door of the apartment bedroom. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh? What am I doing?" Thelma spoke with a monotone voice before she went to the drawers where there was a frame with a picture of herself and her mother 2 years ago before she joined the army. She took it and clenched a fist before she pulled back and punched the framing, breaking the glass and dropping it. "THAT was what I was doing! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS?! I TOLD YOU TO STOP GRIEVING!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!" Gina said while she walked to her daughter and stopped still at a distance. "I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't forget him! I understand you're the only one left… but I always knew he needed to come back."

"BECAUSE HE CAN'T COME BACK! You still don't accept he's gone?! I always tried to tell you that he is gone but you pretended to listen instead of really listening."

"No, that's not true!"

"LIAR!" Thelma then approached her mother and they were already face to face. Then she whispered. "This was the second time I've found you with a man in bed… and do you know what I would call you? A WHORE." She said before she felt a sharp slap on her left cheek.

"How… DARE YOU!"

Thelma looked at her mother and glared. "The only thing I would expect you to do is be strong, mom. The only thing I wanted you to do is live and not be burdened by the past. Move on from this because you can't gain anything!"

"Why? Did you move on after murdering a man?"

"We could have gotten killed that night! It's a good thing I manifested my powers by protecting my own familiar."

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT I THOUGHT OF NOT MOVING ON, THELMA!" Gina shouted at her daughter. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH BLOOD YOU'VE SHED AFTER YOU KILLED HIM?! YOU NEVER EVEN REGRETTED WHAT YOU'VE DONE…"

"…because I was trying to protect everyone!"

"No. It's your lust that got you to kill him!" Gina snapped.

"And you think I'm the one to blame?! Why did you follow me then?!" Thelma snapped back. "People were already telling you to get away from me because I didn't know if I was going to stay a killer or not. But you chose to stay by me… and I helped us both by moving away from our first home. It all started when you got to cry more because your own husband died. You're not the only one grieving, and I moved on because I would want to live right like my father did!

"I may have survived partly by killing, as you may think I did… but I'm trying to make something for myself by serving as a grunt, and not a murderer! I'm trying to protect our homeland and you think I'm doing something else? I have the strength to keep going… but you're killing yourself! You're killing your own soul by going down this road! Dad would have been disappointed, I expected you honor him! Do the right thing!"

"What else can I do?! He IS DEAD. After I DID accept it…"

"No. You didn't. But something else developed while I was gone. You were obsessed with finding another man like dad is, but there is absolutely NO ONE LIKE HIM. So don't you dare look for another to replace him, let alone sleep with another man you think was like my father!"

"You're selfish! I WOULD NEVER LISTEN TO SOMEONE WHO THINKS FOR HERSELF! YOUR FATHER IS DEAD! THERE IS NO HONORING HIM! ONCE I ACCEPTED HE DIED, I WANTED TO FIND SOMEONE LIKE HIM, BUT YOU'RE STOPPING ME?!"

"I wanted you to be strong no matter what and be yourself!"

I AM MYSELF! I'M NOT CHANGING WHAT I SAID THAT YOU DON'T ALLOW ME TO LIVE BY MY OWN! YOU… ARE… SELFISH!

Thelma was surprised to hear that remark from her mother again. She shook her head as she narrowed her eyes and stepped back, denying what she heard. Her anger rose again as she picked up the broken picture frame on the floor and threw it towards the window. The frame broke through the glass due to the momentum and the picture frame fell to the earth. She looked at her own mother before she shed a tear. "Selfish, huh? Well mark my words. I'm not letting you hit me on the way out. Maybe you would. But I don't care. I disown you, mom… Forget me about being your daughter… because I'm done with you." She said before heading to the door and opened it, then closed it behind her not going back.

When she was walking away from the building, she immediately took a taxi away from the place, telling the driver to take her anywhere far away from that area. She spent 10 minutes while in the journey as she kept crying as to what she had done…

_***1942… West Britannia… 1032 hours…***_

Along with the rest of the crowds waiting at the pier for a passenger ship to arrive just to see them, Thelma was waiting for her mother, after hearing that she moved on from finding men in comparison to her father. She knew that her own mother could change. She never knew to herself that could still be reading her mother's letters even after saying mean things to her mom. She had a heart, and she still wanted to use it while she still can. Two years was too long for someone to forget one's biological parents, so she chose to listen, just like how her mother did after she permanently left home. And now she's happy to be there just to see her mother come to her at West Britannia.

Thelma finally saw the ship from afar. She used her binoculars to view the ship, and it was indeed something to look at. It was one of the greatest ships to ever travel the Atlantic. She smiled at the sight of her own mother waving, believing she could be on the pier right now, which was solid. Thelma was crying in joy just seeing her own mother. Her mother's last message was that she moved on, and found her daughter to be true the whole time. There was no sense in honoring the man they've lost by fighting each other, and finding something to compare that man. They only had to cherish each other dearly, being happy in being who they still can be. Thelma cried at this and knew her mother hit her heart spot on.

But then tragedy struck. A raid siren was heard throughout the pier and Thelma was alert. She knew the ship was in danger, but it was too late when people started panicking and they started to run for their lives. Thelma didn't as she tried to get to the nearest strike launcher she could find, because she brought her own with a jeep towing it. Unraveling the covers, she found her P-47 strikers still intact and ready to go. And she immediately launched after grabbing an MG 42 she recently found.

Flying to the ship, she fought off a few recon units as she was nearing the ship. When she heard a voice she thought she wouldn't hear on her comms earpiece in a long time...

_**[THELMA!]**_ Gina's voice was heard from her earpiece after she defeated another recon unit and listened well.

And Thelma was stunned after she heard her mother's voice. _**M-mom?**_ Her world slowed down and she imagined all the times she had with her all the years of her life. _**You're… here. I'm… so glad!**_

_**[M-me too…]**_

Her smile maintained after remembering all those times at a short time, and it quickly disappeared as she saw with terror in her eyes as a neuroi suicider unit was flying straight for the ship. "NO!" But she was too late to get there as the suicider hit the ship's starboard side, and exploded on impact.

She saw the explosion on the starboard side and she was alert as another suicide was seen on the port side. '_Not this time!_' She aimed her MG 42 at the suicider and loosed a burst of rounds. _**Mom! Get out of there! Please! You're in danger!**_ But Thelma was interrupted by recon units attacking from behind as she shielded herself. She saw the suicider damaged but not defeated. "NO!" She wasn't able to stop the suicider and it impacted on the port side, exploding on impact. The ship was severely damaged.

_**[No. I'm… glad to hear you… again.]**_ Gina said while she cried on the comms.

Then Thelma noticed something. The bridge of the ship was damaged, and she could see someone familiar over there. It was none other than her mother, who was then looking at her. Thelma's eyes widened as she saw her mother there. '_Mom…_' She thought before a recon unit sent a beam to the bridge, and it broke Thelma's heart, as it sliced through the bridge before an explosion and smoke covered the wrecked parts of it. Her tears flowed as her anger rose against the neuroi who killed her own mother… and she knew the next thing on her mind. '_I will… KILL YOU ALL!_' "YOU'RE ALL GOING TO PAY!"

_***End of Flashback…***_

And there she was, following a Blue Neuroi formation just to see their CO who was at Charrington base. She chuckled at this after remembering the thoughts of her past relating to her mother and father and over the years believed the neuroi were evil incarnate. '_How could I not see this coming? The Red Neuroi are different… and they're the good side of the race. And now I'm honoring the Blue Neuroi for saving my life?_' She scoffed at this thought. "And now I'm beginning to see they have kind hearts."

_**[What was that?] **_A girl's voice sounded on her comms earpiece, and Thelma realized that her microphone was enabled

_**Oh, nothing!**_ Thelma replied before turning off the microphone of her earpiece and focused on her flight… '_This will be fun._' She giggled, then groaned in annoyance to it.

_***North Britannia, Charrington base… 0957 hours…***_

Thelma was walking from the hangar after she dismounted her strikers, and told the others who accompanied her that she can find her way from there. However, before going inside the main building of the base, she saw Blue Neuroi shapeshifter neuroi in her black with blue-stripes clothing covering her body except her face. The girl had green hair, and Thelma was annoyed. "What do you want?" Thelma asked after she stopped.

"Look… I told you I can take you there." The girl replied and put her hand out. "Tracy Sanderson… BN 107th SFS. It's good to finally meet you, Ms. McGuire."

"Hmph." Thelma snorted before she reached Tracy's hand and shook it. "And I thought Blue Neuroi are the same as the reds with attitude."

"Oh, that's quite an understatement. We're unique and they turned against us. Now we're turning from them!" Tracy giggled before she pulled her hand back. "Anyway… why were you the one who's left?"

Thelma sighed. "Stories later, Sanderson. I'm here to see your commanding officer, not chat."

"_**Straight to business then.**_" Thelma turned her head to her right and saw another black based blue-striped uniformed shapeshifter humanoid, with her face not covered with the suit, and she was walking right to them. She had black hair and natural blue eyes, and she has a height of about 6 feet tall. She looked like she was in her 30's. "I thought you'd be the one to get straight to things. I'm the BN 107th's commanding officer… Ustrea Chikhaar." She then stopped to see McGuire's features. "I see. Orussian-Liberion, I suppose?"

Thelma was surprised the commander knows her nationality. "How'd you know?"

"I've lived quite well travelling the world before I almost got killed since the first neuroi war, and revived just as proud to be a hybrid. Let's just say I represent both the humanity and the Blue Neuroi fighting against the Red Neuroi. We all do."

"Look… I don't want any trouble…"

"…and you won't get any. I've heard quite a story from Ms. Sanderson. You defended yourself pretty well from a cloaked Goblet. You know just how to fight one even without your proper sights against camouflaged units. I have to say, it's impressive."

"Thank you." Thelma replied from Ustrea's compliment. "But I need a situation report from anyone. I've been out at sea for a month and a half and I didn't get that much news. After my unit disbanded, I kinda wanted to see how Europe's doing. Actually, my true intention was getting to West Gallia."

Ustrea raised her eyebrow. "I see. The 501st?"

"That's right. How are they?"

"You don't know, do you?"

"Huh?"

"_**Thelma?!**_" Thelma turned her head to see a familiar orange-haired Liberion captain, and was one to run towards the Counter-Striker.

"Shirley?!" Thelma said before Shirley, who was smiling, hugged her, but knocked Thelma in the process. Soon, she found herself pinned by Shirley. "The heck?! What are you doing here? I thought you're stationed at West Gallia!"

"Oh, it's so good to see you again! I can't believe you finally came to visit!"

Thelma chuckled and hugged Shirley back. "It's great to see you too." Then Thelma got off the ground and stood up before she got confused of Shirley's last statement. "Wait, what do you mean, 'came to visit?' What's going on? Are you guys stationed here?"

"Huh?" Shirley was confused and waved both her hands. "No, no! You see… the 501st was assigned to the Guild!"

Thelma blinked in disbelief when she heard about the guild. "Wait, what? You've been chosen too?"

"What else?"

"I thought they were for the most ruthless of all witches? The Counter-Strikers unit was also a candidate, but we're taken out of it after it was disbanded."

"Wait… what do you mean disbanded?"

"You… don't know… do you?"

Then Tracy put her two arms around the shoulders of the two friends and laughed. "Why don't we discuss this inside? We're sorry!"

"Ms. Sanderson is right." Ustrea said. "The two of you should get inside to talk. There's a lot you need to get up to speed, or briefed with, then debriefed afterwards. We need to know what happened to your unit." Thelma nodded and together with Shirley, they went inside…

_***Shirley's quarters…***_

"And this is my room."

"Gosh, you never change your pictures." Thelma said while noticing pictures of Shirley while a record breaker from Bonnevile Flats. "You never forget that, do you?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's how I started, silly!" Shirley said before a pair of hands were groping her chest as she moaned.

"_**AND YOU STARTED WITH THESE!**_" Lucchini said as she groped her friend's big breasts. Then she noticed Thelma. "Wait… Thelma? Aren't you that pen-pal Shirley's been writing to all this time?"

Thelma blinked in disbelief to see Francesca Lucchini, and looked at Shirley with her hands on her waist. "Okay, what's going on? I thought that two of you are stationed in West Gallia? First off… your wing was chosen to be in the guild, but why did you guys choose to be here?"

Then the Liberion and Romagnan duo stood still just to answer Thelma's question. Fran answered first. "Oh yeah! We're here to watch over the 555th Triple Nickels!"

"The triple what?"

"_**Aunt Fran!**_" Cindy's voice was heard from outside the door and she came into Thelma's view. Cindy was holding a piece of paper with a drawing. "I finished it!"

"Aww!" Lucchini was in awe for finding the drawing… somewhat appealing. '_She can have the dirtiest mind, or something._' Lucchini was looking at a stick drawing of herself touching the chest of another girl in front of her. "Very good!"

Thelma face palmed at this. "You've got to be kidding. You are both… babysitters?!" '_And I thought I could get killed by neuroi. I could get killed by kids now._'

"Silly! Far from that!" Shirley replied. "Actually, we chose this place to hold the fort for some suspicious bomber neuroi attacks coming to this region. The hive's at Greater Orussia, and it's not moving for a while, which is a bad sign. They're obviously coming from Baltland where obviously a part of it may be deploying them."

"I see." Thelma in reply. "Well, like it or not… they're making quite a jump on us."

"That's what we're trying to think of. They're making the tricks quite worth it. I've been hearing from Yoshika and Mio back in Fuso that they're getting attacks as well. It would be related to using underwater carriers, but nereids are engaging them. And Africa's getting attacks to the south. Kraakenaut units can sometimes be a bother there."

"This is really quite the battle. I'm sure there's another hive at the south ice regions. Unlike before, they're deploying in long range. I'm sure of it."

"Aunt Fran!" Cindy was pulling Francesca's hand. "Take me to see the duel! Please!"

"Duel?" Thelma raised and eyebrow.

"Oh, that?" Francesca replied. "Megan Wilson has a bit of an issue with Marseille, and they decided to let it all out in a duel. It's been arranged weeks ago… and it's finally time they get it on!"

"Wait… Hanna-Justina Marseille? Well I believe this Wilson won't have a chance at all. She'll lose."

Cindy got pissed at that. "That's not true!" She summoned her familiar features out, and above her buttocks had a stinger with her back having wasp wings and her head having wasp antannae. "You meanie! Meggie's a good girl!"

Thelma's impressed with Cindy who stood up for Megan. "You seem to be close."

"She's Alpha's flight leader, meanie! Hmph!" Cindy said before walking out of the room pulling Fran with her even if the Romagnan whined not to be taken away.

Shirley sighed at this sight and waited before Fran and Cindy were gone. "Don't take her seriously. The 555th JFW Triple Nickels were also dubbed the Tiny Witches… and the only wing dubbed with the name. Most of them have quite the age of until 12 years, actually."

"Until 12 years? They're quite young."

"That was Cindy you saw. She's part of Alpha flight." Shirley then laughed. "But hey… way to go in pissing her off again! I find it a little funny when she gets pissed like that."

"What's to eat around here? I'm sorry… I haven't eaten anything yet since this morning. The battle cruiser was destroyed and I took quite the time to fly."

"A battleship? Destroyed?" Then Shirley shook her head. "Wait… let's talk about it later. We'll grab a snack and head outside first. Megan and Marseille are gonna have a go at it in that duel."

Thelma chuckled at this. "Whatever. I just wanna see what's exciting around here."

"You don't know half of it in my case." Shirley said while putting her arm around Thelma's shoulder. "And that beret is cool."

"Thanks. Shall we?" Thelma said, who was excited to see the duel, and she led them both out to the messhall before the open sky outside the base.

_***Charrington Base open grounds.***_

Caroline was beside Lynn, and Diana while Tonya was seated on her wheelchair and Tanisha was sitting on that small patch of the green grass. Cindy and Mary were beside each other, while Susan, Tracie, Wendy, and Anne were seated as another group. They were all there to watch the duel, along with some other witches. As for Keiko, she was sitting somewhere farther than the rest below a tree. She was sitting with her back on the trunk of it while holding her binoculars. She didn't want to establish a social interaction with any of the 555th witches yet, thanks to what Hanna has done.

All of them have seen two witches take off from the runway, followed by Francie and Amelie who will be the referees of the duel. The ground judges are in the tower. Shirley and Francesca were in that same tower and were in charge of looking at how many hits they take… with Francie and Amelie as the ones who will make the official calls. The final decision will be left to Shirley and Francesca.

Shirley then contacted Francie.

_**Francie, stat report?**_

_**[Duelists are in position.]**_

_**[Amelie here. I confirm that both duelists are equally matched with weapons. Both are using pistols. Paintballs have no limits as a table is laid out on the runway for ammunition collection.]**_

_**Okay, I see the ammo. (whistles) Both pistols, huh? This has got to be intense.**_

Megan and Hanna were hovering at over 100 feet in the air with their strikers. Both of them looked at each other's pistols. Megan was holding a Colt M1911A1 and Hanna held an FN Model 1910. Both pistols are top of the line shooters… but they're only models to be used as paintball weapons.

Hanna chuckled and made a smile. "This is it, maggot."

Megan rolled her eyes. "Just wait til I win."

"IF… you can."

"Bring it."

"_**HEY!**_" Francie shouted and got in between them. "You both get what you want… but you two better wait before it really starts… or you're both going to be disqualified. Understand?"

Hanna giggled while nodding. "Sure, ref. I'm just making sure our maggot here doesn't do something rash."

Megan was calm and raised her eyebrow. "Depends if you'll do the same. Best with 4 points?"

"Why not go through a higher score instead? Maybe you can last longer?"

"No, it's alright. I'm confident with a max of four."

"Alright. Your decision on the shielding?" Hanna asked and looked at Francie.

"I'll go for no shields." Megan said and Francie interrupted.

"Hey, are you sure about that?"

Megan nodded and looked back at Hanna. "Piece of cake."

"I couldn't agree more. Hey… don't forget you got a table of ammo in case you run out… which I'm sure will happen to you first." Hanna giggled at this, and Megan didn't answer, careful of not letting her opponent get in her head. "That's impressive. Ref, I'm ready."

Megan then looked at Francie. "Me too."

"Okay then!" Francie said. "Duelists, hover closer and position back to back. Do it now." She instructed then getting Megan and Hanna closer as they both turned around with their backs next to each others. Francie check if both of them are positioned properly. '_Alright. All good._' "Alright. Travel at 4 meters a second until I tell you to stop. Go now." Both duelists then hovered forward, getting distant from each other. "Okay stop. Turn around." Both duelists stopped and turned around to see each other. They both notice they're 15 feet away from each other.

Hanna had her eyes on Megan. '_Make a move… maggot._'

Then Megan glared at her opponent. '_Fucking meanie… will finally pay._'

"Ready?" Francie said as she was in between them and Hanna answered first before Megan.

"Jawohl."

"BRING IT!"

"Hands down… Ready… DUEL!" Francie quickly hovered in reverse as she got out of the way.

"MAGGOT!" Hanna raised her pistol.

"Fucking meanie's GOING DOWN!" Megan raised her pistol. Then she fired first and Hanna followed. Both of them sped on each other and they kept firing as she approached each other. Megan flipped forward while Hanna flipped backwards reversing her thrust then they both fired at each other. Both of them were persistent.

_***29 seconds…***_

Hanna emptied her second magazine and reloaded while avoiding shots from a pursuing Megan. "Come catch me, maggot!" She said before she slapped the pistol's magazine in and started to fire paintballs again. '_She's easy to predict! I can beat her easily!_'

Megan realized that Hanna's predicting her moves. She keeps chasing Hanna on the offensive. '_She's damn good! She knows how to evade rounds whenever she's on the move!_' She thought as she kept her aim but then ran out of ammunition. She was wise in her shots… but they were too close with intervals in between shots. She started to realize and Hanna started to chase her down. Hanna was on the offensive again. '_Damn you!_'

Hanna saw Megan finished reloading and opened fire while defending herself. '_Had enough?!_' Hanna then increased her rate of fire while she fired and Megan was still evading thanks to the overwhelming rate of fire Hanna was showing. Megan made a mistake of pulling up and the Karlslander was able to aim carefully upwards and fired one shot, as the paintball hit Megan's striker unit.

Caroline watched the paintball hit Megan's striker unit. "You idiot!" Caroline knew that Megan wasn't thinking well.

Megan knew she was hit and was still flying up. She then stopped the flow of magic in her striker engines and flipped backwards until her view was downwards. Then she reactivated the engines and began to speed up. "See if you can beat my catalyst!" She let speed increase with both gravity and the power of her striker units she has. She aimed her pistol and fired at Hanna from above and the Karlslander was hit on her left arm.

'_Damn!_' Hanna cursed in her thoughts. She found Megan dive further and past her, then stopped the fall once the Farawayalander pulled up. Hanna was on her tail once again…

Francie was finding both of them persistent and impressive. "Damn, they're good. Amelie. What do you think?"

"Both of them are skilled on this." Amelie commented. "I just wonder who will give out easily?"

"Their score is 1 for each. I hope they give a good show." Francie chuckled at her own statement.

_***A minute and 22 seconds…***_

Megan was hit on her hip thanks to a tight turn she made by mistake when Hanna was after her. '_Wrong choice!_' Hanna was too tight on Megan's tail and she couldn't shake her. '_Damn it! She's pushing it too close! Now she's got two points!_'

Keiko was looking through the binoculars and saw the situation and realized no one has ever escaped Hanna at close range fire. '_You better pray you would find a way, Megan._'

Megan kept evading the close range shots Hanna made. '_Damn it… I have an idea… but it could get me shot, but I can shoot more than three if I succeed. It's GOT to work._' She rolled left to prevent getting shot, and she just avoided two shots again. '_Okay, I got no other choice. I've got to do it! 3… 2… 1…_' She immediatey took a deep breath before pulling up and bent her legs. Time slowed down from here. She maximized the power of her striker engines and she flipped upwards and back. She got over Hanna but the Karlslander was also fast and she aimed after rolling to Megan's direction briefly above her, then fired a shot. The paintball hit Megan on her left shoulder, but the Farawaylander fired two continuous shots at Hanna and it hit her chest and her torso respectively. Megan fired another shot… but Hanna raised her shield to block the paintball. Time flowed normally again.

Francie clearly saw this. "HEY!" She flew towards the two duelists, who just hovered as they glared at each other. However, Francie got in between them, then glared at Hanna. "YOU KNOW THAT'S A CAUSE FOR DISQUALIFICATION RIGHT?! You're just making it unfair. And with that, I hereby…"

"_**I don't have anything against her.**_" Megan said and Francie turned to her with a confused look.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Then Megan took her free hand behind her and to Francie's shock, a small solidified transparent magic shield was made. "I can solidify atoms from gaseous form. That's one thing you don't know." Then Francie looked at the small shield and clearly saw the paintball. "You can disqualify her, and you can disqualify me too."

"Wait… no! Hanna used it first…"

"…but there's nothing to talk about especially if we're tied anyway." Megan snapped at the referee. "Ref… we're already three points tied."

"_**I agree.**_" Hanna said and Francie turned to her. "Hey… I know I'm surprised, Ref. I know I did that to try protect myself, but she did too. So why not use shields… only difference is… we'll use MG's this time?"

"Hey! You don't make the rules here! And you know what happens if you're an insubordinator on referees! Remember that this is a duel and…"

_**[Francie… she has a point.]**_ Shirley said over the radio.

Keiko was looking through her binoculars when Thelma joined her. The Fusoan already sensed her from a mile-off. "I don't need your sympathies if you think Hanna will lose. We already know that this may not continue with Hanna's first move as a path of idiocy."

"I don't think so." Thelma chuckled. "Megan's done the same thing, and it seems Francie's arguing with the judge in the tower."

Keiko got off her binoculars and turned to see Thelma. "Tell me you're joking."

Then Thelma laughed and sat beside Keiko. "I wish I could tell you better."

Francie was still at it with Shirley.

_**That's not a fair fight! Seriously… why are you letting Hanna continue with this? She deployed her shield first!**_

_**[But let me remind you that you're not gonna disobey the judge of this duel! I'm seeing things clearly from the tower. So… it's either you follow… or you're gonna find yourself relieved from your position as referee! Megan has made a clear point. Hanna will continue to use her shields, and Megan will use her atom solidifying magic ability. I thought you know about that? You could have been observing clearly, Francie. So if you don't agree, you may as well leave!]**_ Shirley firmly said this and it made Francie pissed.

Then Amelie came at Francie's side. "Look… if you don't want things to continue with the duel halted, you better leave."

"Wait, what?"

"Shirley's made her decision. What's with you? I thought you liked Shirley."

"Amelie, you don't get it! Officiating things are the duties of the referee! If I'm assigned to be like this… I can't get out of it! It's part of sometimes being disciplined for once! And I can't slack off!"

Hanna's eyes widened as the two friends were arguing. Then she narrowed her eyes and looked down with a frown. '_So this is what it's like to just stick by my values, huh? Who am I kidding? If my pride was the only thing I was seeing…_' She clenched her fists and glared at Megan. '_Then I want to see if she can bring the fight to me! Either way… I've made mistakes along the way. I wanna see both of us learn from this._' "Hey Ref… I thought Shirley wanted this to continue?" She said while she kept her eyes on Megan, which made the Farawaylander surprised. "Thank you."

Megan didn't answer immediately and still had that look of surprise. '_Is she making an understanding?_' Megan had to give this a go and looked at Francie. "If you don't wanna continue, you may as well leave!"

Francie was surprised from both duelists. Were they both defending their own actions and the judge was seeing this as a stalemate, but letting the match go on anyway? Her own thoughts of Shirley being fair were beginning to disappear as her head stooped low. "Fine. I'll leave." Francie muttered before she flew off and away.

'_Poor Francie._' Amelie thought with a disappointed look and turned to the two duelists. "I'm halting this duel. Hand over your paintball pistols."

_***5 minutes later…***_

Megan and Hanna are each holding a Browning MG and an MG 42 respectively, as both paintball guns. Once again, they were hovering and are in front of each other. This time, Amelie was in between them. "You both have three points each. Looks like whoever gets hit here lastly will lose. Clear?"

"Yeah." Megan answered.

"Understood." Hanna answered next.

"Okay… Duel!" Amelie said as she hovered to get out of the way. But then a few seconds passed and she was surprised to see them still glaring at each other. '_Wait… aren't they gonna go at it?_'

Megan was then looking at Hanna was looking at an almost calm state. "Hanna… what do you say we both hang up the towel?"

Hanna closed her eyes and sighed. What did the two of them go at it for? There was no sense in proving their superiority towards each other just because of what their age gap is. '_Yeah… that's where it started._' The Karlslander had been treating the kid Farawaylander with quite the harsh kinds of words she knows. She then opened her eyes to see Megan still waiting for her reply. "Well, what about it? Aren't we gonna see who's better? A duel's still part of training, right?"

Megan's surprised to hear that. "A-are you sure?"

"Let's put that solidifying ability to the test. I haven't seen you closely who can solidify gas atoms."

"Well… it's kinda new on me. I sometimes throw the thing at anyone or use it as a shield."

"Can you shape it into a lance or something?"

"Well, yeah. Hey! I don't want to kill you!"

"I'm not telling that you should kill me but…" Hanna stopped when she saw something unusual. Megan moaned a little in pain after she saw that a something stuck to her arm. '_What the?!_' Hanna thought as she hovered closer to see what it is. As she got near and hovered in place near Megan, the Farawaylander removed the dart from her and gave it to Hanna. "What is it?"

"Uhhn…" Megan moaned and with one hand, she clenched her head. "Oh… god… it hurts!"

Keiko was clearly seeing this through her binoculars. "What the hell is going on out there?"

"Let me see!" Thelma said grabbing Keiko's binoculars and saw that Megan was clenching her head. Hanna didn't know what to do and tried to talk much further to Megan before seeing that dart Hanna held. Then to Thelma's horror, she remembered something in her past, at about 2 months ago. One of the Liberion soldiers she once went with on a mission to take down a big neuroi cell was once shot with a dart and suffered a headache. Then the rest became clear as she quickly put down the binoculars and threw them to the side before she started running towards the tower. '_Goddamn it! NOT AGAIN!_'

"Hey! Wait!" Keiko shouted as she ran after Thelma. '_She knows something. And I want to find out what that is._'

"Ohh… it hurts!" Megan clenched her head with both hands after dropping the paintball version of the Browning MG she held. She couldn't bear the pain and she even found Hanna about to approach when… "DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Megan hovered back to prevent anyone else from getting hurt. '_I… I can't… get anyone else hurt!_'

The rest of the 555th was already standing because of their worry for Megan. "Something isn't right!" Lynn shouted and looked at Diana. "Major… what about it?"

"I don't… know…"

"_**Somebody restrain her!**_" A post-teen girl's voice rang and others looked at a lavender colored short-haired girl running towards the tower. "She's going to throw A DAMN… BIG… FIT!"

Diana gasped and looked at Lynn. "Lynn… I've seen this before, and I need you to trust me. Take Cindy and Mary… NOW. We're taking off!" She said before running.

"But…"

"JUST DO IT!" Diana ran and made sure she was focused in getting to the hangar. Lynn wasn't sure what it meant, but she chose to trust the major's judgment. Lynn then got Cindy and Mary and they all went together to the hangar.

Hanna dropped her MG 42 and didn't think the duel would continue after what Megan was feeling. Then she hovered forward and got both hands to hold Megan's shoulder's tightly. "Damn it, kid! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Uhnn… Please… get away."

"W-what?"

Megan let the pressure from her head go and she slowly put her hands down from her head to her waist. "I… said…" She raised her head and the Karlslander saw her closed eyes open. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted as Megan's eyes glowed crimson red.

_**[MARSEILLE! MOVE!] **_Thelma's voice rang out at the Karlslander's ears. _**[She's gonna throw a fit thanks to that dart! Get away!]**_

Hanna then saw that Megan's hand made a brick out of her solidifying power. '_Way ahead of you, maggot._' Megan swung the brick at the Karlslander before she put up her shield to break the brick and immediately hovered back to see the dark horror coming from the unstable Megan. "I don't know what's going on… but you're not yourself!"

"SHUT UP!"

"No." Marseille said before she reached her rear holster and pulled out a loaded FN Model 1910. "I expect you should be motivated to be given self-control."

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" Megan said with a smirk before she laughed her heart out.

"If that's what it takes. Hmph." Hanna snorted before she quickly raised her pistol with her finger already on the trigger.

Then the shot rang out from a distance, and a trickle of blood was spilled on the patch of grass…

_***2 days ago… 0225 hours…***_

Thelma quickly opened her eyes, interrupted from her sleep she barely called a good sleep. She was panting, and was not feeling well. Knowing that the bed she was on was comfortable, the nightmare she had made her less of that emotion. It wasn't her first… but she knows blood will be spilled…


	19. For a good cause

**This is a continuation from the last one!**

**And... Motown Scrapper's 555th JFW Young Blood is finally updated! :) Please read it to see the story more! To Mr. Motown, thank you for including Kenzie Clio there. She was an agent during 1945, but a candidate to the secretarial position to the Army Special Forces unit and the 3rd Deep Science Division.**

**And by the way... I've changed the rating to MATURE. :) If you don't wanna read about other stuff you may find offensive... please skip those parts... cause this contains LEMONS.**

This chapter is somehow short, but I'm seeing you guys enjoyed my other chapters! I haven't updated my 16 chapters yet, so please bare with me. Enjoy! Here's Chapter 18!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

'_Once the ripple is made… would it move the waters of the river towards a new direction, or would the flow stay in place? History is made, but what if one thing changes the fate of everything else? It was time some people have seen that to be possible…' - A quote from Patton during the start of the second neuroi war_

_***Charrington Base… 1018 hours… Early April 1946…***_

The shot rang out from a distance, and a trickle of blood was spilled on the patch of grass… Megan screamed to the top of her own voice and lungs as she had been pierced with a bullet as it onced passed her right ear, now bleeding as she covered it with her right hand. Hanna was seeing Megan in pain… and Marseille knew how much pain Megan has that she didn't realize before and made her frown before putting the pistol down. '_I'm finally able… to understand._'

Megan let a few teardrops out of her eyes as she stopped her screaming and was replaced with whines of pain. '_What the hell… happened?!_'

And Hanna seemed to believe that Megan was finally out of it. "You okay?"

"Ahh… Ow…" Megan then moaned in pain from her ear… then slowly felt the pain in her head again. "Hanna… thanks… but I think it's coming back again."

"Damn it, don't lose control!"

"I-I can't… Uhhn!" Megan clenched her head again with one hand. '_Damn it! Whatever's inside me… it wants to keep fighting back to control my head…_' Then she had an idea and looked straight at Hanna. "Get Mary and someone older than her. Guide Mary to… kiss my forehead! AHHH!"

'_To kiss her forehead?_' Hanna raised her eyebrow at this. "How will I know it'll work?!"

"Just… try. I know… uhnn… you can." Megan said before she slowly put her hands down and closed her eyes. "Miss me?" She opened her eyes and they glowed crimson red again. "Aww… Too bad I told you about what Mary can do. It'll be harder to resist anyone as long as I'm here."

"What else do you wanna do? Let your ear bleed until you die?" Hanna chuckled. "Now it'll be interesting."

"Indeed." Megan said before she suddenly sped to the Karlslander with her hands out while making a solidified wall. "NOW DIE!"

"NOT YET!" Hanna put up her pistol and fired multiple shots and they all hit the wall. She flew up and fired rounds on Megan before the Farawaylander changed the direction of the wall before the rounds hit there. '_Anticipated?!_' She thought before she saw the brick wall fly at her. Hanna raised her shield before the big block's momentum pushed her back. The block then fell and she dropped power from her shield before seeing a speeding Megan and her fist connected to the Karlslander's face before letting go of the pistol. Hanna felt her own cheek after the punch and saw the pistol fall to the earth. "Scheiße…" She then saw Megan laugh as she hovered to level at Hanna's altitude. "Are you done amusing yourself?"

"Are you fucking kidding?!" Megan said with laughs before equipping something from behind. It was a small melee knife. "I was just having fun."

"You're a real copycat." Hanna smiled and with one hand going behind, she equipped a melee knife, but was a little bigger than Megan's. "You know how I wanted so much in doing this?"

"I guess we'll only find that out once one of us… IS STABBED!" Megan said before she launched forward against Hanna.

"Good enough for me." Hanna chuckled before she made a defensive stance. She then received a knife attack but blocked it before seeing another barrage of slashes from Megan and blocked them as well. After blocking seven, she held Megan and threw her away before she started attacking Megan herself and did the same as Megan did before.

Megan knew that defending with a knife is not her forte. '_If only I could keep it up and trick her to thinking she stabbed me._' And then she executed her plan. After blocking one knife attack, it held and she held Hanna's hand before she guided it toward her.

Hanna saw her own hand grabbed by Megan but was confused, but it later disappeared when she heard some flesh being pierced. '_No!_' When she looked in detail, she saw the knife stabbed Megan's hip. "Damn it!" But before Megan could whine, the Farawaylander did a head-butt at Hanna and the Karlslander hovered back while alert while in a defensive stance. She shook her head and saw something a little out of place.

Megan's hands glowed as each of her wounded areas were covered by her hands. Slowly, her wounded ear was healed, and as well as the hip that was stabbed. Then she looked at Hanna. "Surprised to see that? That's what their power can bring anyone."

"And who are they? The red neuroi?!" Hanna said before she saw something that made her smile. "Then I suppose you'll have to stop. It's probably because your time is up."

"I wish that were true. I wanna kill you."

"Sure. I'd prefer the REAL you." Hanna said before she gave the signal. "NOW!"

Diana was behind Megan and she strongly held her arms. Lynn was beside her as well. Then Cindy was flying from below with a fist out. "I'm sorry!" She said before her fist connected at Megan's jaw and the Farawaylander was knocked out. "Mary… the kiss!"

"Otay!" Mary said as she hovered with her strikers in front of Megan, who was still knocked out. Mary smiled and giggled. '_Meggie… kiss!_' She thought as neared her face to Megan's and pointed her lips to Megan's forehead, before they made contact. Mary made a brief kiss and pulled away before a little yellow spark came to that same spot that Mary kissed.

Hanna hovered closer believing the situation's under control. '_Gosh. I hope it works._'

_***Roadways… southbound… 1015 hours… A kilometer south from Charrington base…***_

Francesca held her Breda-SAFAT MG and was flying with her strikers after seeing a pretty suspicious individual. After analyzing for a while the direction of where the dart came from… she followed that same spot and direction and she spotted a man carrying a small case. '_Whoever he is… he's the one who shot that dart._' Then she saw a car travelling on the dirt road. '_It's not a coincidence. Looks like that car is his cover!_'

_**Shirley, I found a car below! For what I know, it must be the getaway car.**_

_**[Well, investigate it first. No need to endanger a civilian yet, right?]**_

_**Uh-huh.**_ Francesca said as she descended to the road below.

A man wearing spectacles was driving the car when he saw a witch with striker units on. '_Oh, great. Here comes the cavalry._' He pulled the car over and he stepped out.

Francesca is actually surprised. From what she could make out, she was seeing a black coated man, who's height is about 4 feet. '_A midget?_' The man closed the door of the car and walked towards the front.

The short man snorted. "What now? You witches already the saviors of this race, and you get to threaten us after making us see your weapons like that?" The man said with a Gallian accent.

"Are you from Gallia?"

"Yeah. So?"

"You know that you're not allowed around these parts, right? If there was a witch who saw you going to this direction… which is the only road getting to the base just a click from here, she would tell you to leave." But as soon as Lucchini said so, she noticed something odd. '_Where ARE the witches patrolling? Aren't they supposed to pass by here?_'

"I'm sure you've asked yourself where they are." The midget chuckled. "It was lucky for me, I guess. Well… if there's nothing wrong besides that, then I'm sorry. I don't know what else to tell you."

"Then what were you doing driving away from the base then? It's obvious you've either been lost, or you were sightseeing. You should have taken a look at the sign that probably may have been another kilometer from here."

"Ahh…" The midget answered. "One second. There's something I need to show you!" He said and went to the car, and somewhere at the back. It took a little around 17 seconds before he came back holding some sort of board… but Francesca was more alert as what it really is: a road advisory sign. "Is this that sign?"

"How the hell did…?"

"Well… I kinda like being the wise guy, so I'd rather take off the sign in case others see it. It's kinda fun humoring other people in the case of seeing these signs. You see, nobody needs to see signs going to a military base… cause it's crap. A military base, is really crap no matter how any hobo looks at it. Take a look at it this way. This sign is just too common with the words 'Military Base dead ahead.' What about…" He drops the sign and he has a Tommy Gun in his hands. "…FUCKING DIE!" He pointed it at her and loosed rounds at her.

Francesca put her shield up just to cover herself from his crazy tactic of firing at. '_What the hell is going at me for?!_'

_**Shirley… the driver… is actually firing at me with a Tommy Gun! How stupid is that?!**_

_**[Knock him out… cause we're bringing him for questioning!]**_

_**Copy!**_

The midget approached her and she hovered back. "What's wrong?! Can't handle my heat?!"

"No!" Francesca then hovered forward quickly. "I'm actually warmed up pretty good, asshole!" She rammed him with her shield then knocking his weapon off him and he was on the ground. Once he was on the ground without his weapon, he raised his hands up. She lowered her shield and pointed her machine gun at him. "Trying that again?"

"Uhh… no."

"Good choice." Francesca said before she suddenly swung her arm and her fist connected to his face, knocking him out. She proceeds to carefully drag him to the car and she eventually found some rope and tied him up. After searching his car… she found evidence… including one other surprise…

_***Charrington Base, Runway… 1022 hours...***_

Megan's eyes started to open.

"_**Hey, she's awake!**_" A voice said.

The eyes then slowly opened up and she saw brightness, then a blur on her vision. And she eventually regained its clarity… "Uhhn… What… happened?" She asked while seeing Lynn and Diana closely beside her.

"You passed out after Cindy took you out." Lynn said. "That kid rather has a strong punch. Sorry about that." She said while pulling Megan up from the tarmac, then making her sit up. "Hey, you okay?"

Megan chuckled. "And I thought I would never see that face again."

Hanna was standing a little distant from Megan with her arms crossed. "You didn't die. Of course you'd be glad to see me. And… surprise, surprise… I didn't die either. Congratulations. You're officially a maggot who survived."

Megan shook her head and stood up by herself, who then smiled and walked toward her. "You really don't have any idea how much I'd like to thank you. Is it alright if I satisfy myself first?"

"Sure." Hanna said before she felt a pain from a punch on her lower left torso. '_The heck?_' Megan has done it herself.

"That… was for stabbing me!"

"What the? You weren't yourself and you did that just to trick me!"

"Really? What about my damn ear?!"

"That's for snapping you out of your rage!"

"That's still fucking mean, fucking meanie!"

Thelma just chuckled as she looked over the situation from the tower with her binoculars. "They may have resolved things, but they're certainly bickering now."

Shirley patted Thelma's shoulder. "You know, we could certainly use a girl like you in the 501st."

Thelma almost dropped the binoculars and held on it tightly before looking at Shirley in surprise. "R-really?"

"Yeah. It's not like I wanted you to be in there… but you've given quite the assumption that someone was covertly on the base."

"It's a gut feeling."

"Hmm. Good enough, I guess. Because of that GUT feeling, you got Lucchini to chase down the guy. Drink's on me when we're in town later, Thelma. I want us both to celebrate your return AND your own gut feeling's saving grace."

"Now you're overdoing it." Thelma said while she fisted Shirley's shoulder. "But you know what? I could use a drink."

Keiko was heading towards the runway when she saw the immature bickering. "Alright… you're gonna both break it up. Now that everything's settled… do you two wanna go at it again?"

"_**HELL YEAH WE WILL!**_" Both Hanna and Megan's faces were closely face to face while they both growled as their eyes made electric shocks on their glaring.

Keiko then face palmed. "This… will definitely take a while…" She muttered, figuring that things could be tiresome after all…

_***West Gallia… Old 501**__**st**__** base… 1814 hours…***_

The commander's office was rather a room for moans. The large coach was there, shaking. Tyler and Minna never minded if they were heard… as long as they were having 'the time of their lives' together, now that Minna was pregnant but she didn't have a bulging stomach yet.

Both of them were nude and he was lying on the couch, while she rode his dignity while it was inserted into hers. She made moans, and she didn't care if anyone else heard. The Derby Witches and Sasha already know their restricted relationship… and it even made Minna pregnant almost a month ago.

It was already decided since that only Perrine and Shirley knew Minna and Tyler's secret, it would only be revealed to the rest of the 501st once the baby is born. For now, the two are enjoying each other's company… not aware of the future ahead of them could be perilous. Then Minna whispered as she kept going. "I love you… Tyler."

"Love you too… Minna." Tyler whispered back before their faces met and they kissed, which took about several seconds before she pulled back. "Uhhn… I'm… coming…!"

"Go ahead… you masochist pig! Give me your love juice. I promised you our baby… and I'll deliver." Minna firmly said before she neared her mouth and kissed his neck. Soon, he exploded and let his juices flow inside her. The climax had both of them moaning almost loudly that someone could hear. No matter how much they deny… they're still a young couple. Minna knew that this would eventually happen… seeing herself as someone who never explored something this deep with a man who truly loved someone. And she returned that same love to him.

_***Minutes later…***_

Both of them were under a blanket on that couch while she was over him while lying down. She looked at his sincere eyes, seeing the pain he experienced from the past he had with Arya's death. Then this made her somehow curious. "Tyler… I want you to ask you something. How did you and Arya get together?"

Tyler was a little surprised of the question but then was comfortable than Minna opened it up and he chuckled. "Are you comparing?"

"Silly, no. I want to know how the two of you got together. I mean… you didn't have any problems that you get together with your old girlfriend, did you?"

"Well." Tyler then sighed at Minna's meaning of problems before his relationship. "Two of us got stuck together behind enemy lines. We were once captured by humanoid neuroi infantry and we decided to get out of it by promising each other not to be haunted by blood and help people instead. That time, I was in the Special Forces unit while she was a Britannian witch serving a close encounters unit. That time, I didn't know that she was also in the secretive Deep Science Division, which at that time didn't show itself yet to the world. So… in short… we didn't want blood shed, or any casualties from the neuroi because of our understanding that they could give themselves meaning without invading our world."

Minna was somehow impressed and nodded. "It's true. There's no sense for the neuroi to invade this world and take it for their own if there's another way."

"Alas… they can't even trust us. Now, their race has split. The Red Neuroi are the ones who are resilient to reason and think their military power is better than what logic says."

The Karlslander sighed as she unveiled their nude bodies from the blanket's cover and got off the couch, standing near it. "Like it or not… I like the way you talk. For some reason, you really wanna get on it, do you?"

"What? Being a father?"

Minna smiled before she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. "You have a lot to teach to our son or daughter. Just know that you'll do great."

"Yeah. I'm still nervous, though. All that responsibility will be on me and you both." Tyler said before seeing a towel was thrown at him by his girlfriend. "You know, we should get married."

"Marriage is not a joke, Tyler. We have to be both faithful AND responsible for each other's being."

"Well I'm not going back to being alone this time, Minna. If you're wondering whether you are… then I'll help you through it."

"In exchange, I'll have to do the same for you." The commander said before they neared each others' faces and kissed. '_This will be something indeed as a challenge._' She pulled away and pulled Tyler up. "What about we take a bath together? The others have already taken their bath."

"_**Can it wait for a while?**_" The two turned their heads toward the door and saw Sasha with her head peaking through the open space. "The two of you need to see this." She said before she came in and closed the door behind her with Minna a little annoyed.

"I bet it's about the neuroi trying us again." Minna said while seeing a paper Sasha was holding, which appeared to be a letter.

"That's only part of it, I think." Sasha said before she handed it over to the Karlslander. Tyler and herself then read what the letter says... which contained the following message, addressed to Minna herself:

"_**This is to inform you of the intentions of the Deep Science Division to their private military wings. They are to regroup and station themselves over to Greater Orussia, along with some other military wings who wish to assist other Baltlanders and Orussians who wish to take Greater Orussia due to the suspicious tactic of the Red Neuroi. Red Neuroi have started to mobilize their forces from the southern ice regions and our forces are hereby advancing to Greater Orussia to retake it quickly. A hive has appeared over the southern ice regions and will push northward towards Australis if its direction stays. If that hive DOES NOT change course, it will also start to overrun Asiect.**_" Minna was shocked to hear of this. '_No… way! How in the world did a hive appear at the south pole?!_'

She then continued to read it. "_**Greater Orussia contains warheads that could be used against the hive and will be fired at the hive once its upon firing range. Due to the slow movement of the hive, it will take 4 months before it reaches Australis. The old Moscow military base has those warheads, and should be enough to take out the hive, in case witches of considerable power will not be enough to repel or destroy the hive itself. If the warheads will be used… it must be over the ocean, and in this case, must be fired from the Pacific. Be advised that this order remains under the decision of the nations from the allied forces.**_"

Then this made Tyler rather confused. "I thought that hive was spotted at Greater Orussia?"

"It was moving north then around the whole time. Of course." Minna assumed and looked at Sasha, who then nodded. "I should have known they'll go off our sights and then it would reappear down south. But why go through all the trouble just to go around?"

"One thing I'm sure of is that they want to directly attack one of the countries in the allied forces. Chances are… they can hit Australis… then Asiect… or maybe they can go northeast and attack South Liberion, then Liberion itself… or maybe go northwest and attack South Africa then the whole continent. Either choice, we'll be taking casualties from whatever they'll decide. We gotta strike it fast. It seems even planes are no chance against the hive, so it'll have to be witches or the warheads."

"Then it means Orussia is our next destination." Minna said and looked from Tyler to Sasha and then handed over the letter back to her. "Relay this message to Britannia. We've got to see if Diana and Ustrea will do the same if they want to send forces over to Greater Orussia. Orussia and Suomus may be too busy to take Greater Orussia still being half-controlled by the Red Neuroi."

Sasha chuckled. "Got that handled already. The Brits may help, especially with the 555th who are stationed there."

"Then they're help is appreciated as well." Minna replied with a smile. "It's about time I see them again. It's been quite a while since I've seen them in action."

"Yeah. And my comrade in arms better not take you away from that." Sasha said with a smirk towards Tyler.

"Minna? No way." Tyler said before she turned to Minna and kissed her, who then kissed back. Once they pulled away… "I love her, but I'll also give her personal space if she needs it."

"For now… I'm fine with you." Minna said then looked at Sasha. "So if you have any problems, just talk to me, Sasha."

Sasha was surprised by this and waved both her hands up. "Okay, okay! I give up!" Sasha laughed, seeing the loyalties of the two strong enough. "You two better be tight in this… cause I'm really waiting for your marriage." Sasha winked and turned to the door, later leaving the two alone again.

The two looked at each other and they made their foreheads touch each other's. "I hope you're ready, cause I think I'm in the mood again." Minna said before she pulled away and sat on the desk, then gestured with her fingers for him to near her. "Come get me, you masochist. 15 minutes?"

Tyler couldn't believe she's the one who's seducting him. "15 minutes." He neared her and immediately kissed her before she took off his towel and locking her legs around his back. The two of them… were at it… again.

_***Hyman's Pub, Twilight Town… 4 km southwest of Charrington Base… 2028 hours…***_

Shirley and Thelma seated at a table. The two Liberion witches were definitely drinkers… but it seemed Thelma was more of a light drinker, which brought Shirley to a more excited state. She had most of the booze to herself.

It took half an hour for Shirley to feel the alcohol kick, so decided to stop for a while to get a conversation out. "So… Thelma. I'm sorry for actually drinking a little… too much. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Thelma sighed. "My friends in the unit have been like that too. Besides… you're not the only mechanic between the two of us."

"You too?"

"Yeah. I handle a P-63 and you got the P-47."

"Aww… A Kingcobra's better than a Mustang!"

"Well don't downgrade your own model, cause I think the P-47's the bomb. It's a legend." Thelma said it and Shirley was more than happy. The two were able to finally relate to each other just because of the striker units they both knew.

It took several more minutes when they decided to eat something as well. Not a regular cuisine in Britannian culture, they had fried potato and mushroom as a side dish. They laughed at this and didn't expect something improvised for a change. Henry was not just a bartender and quite the decent cook when it comes to certain side-dishes that could fit in with the customer's tastes after or before they make the drinks their only way to drown their nights.

After eating, they talked about Thelma and her missions. Some of Thelma's missions required her to kill even some people as well. The people she killed were in league with the Red Neuroi, and they didn't sway from it. Then, Shirley asked how it felt to kill a person, as she didn't have the slightest idea of it.

Thelma sighed at this point. "Why do you wanna know?"

Shirley then hugged herself. "It rather scares me a bit… but I wanna be the one who's gotten a heads-up in case."

"Oh really?" Thelma raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Alright then, maybe I can tell you." '_And I'll even make her vomit too._' "Hey Hank! Get a bucket here!"

After a while, Hank got a bucket and handed it over to Thelma. When he left, Shirley was rather a little confused. "What's the bucket for?"

"You'll need it. Now… I think it's time I get some experiences told. And honestly… it'll make you a little sick."

"Oh? I'm game!"

"Good." Thelma then started to explain her experiences. "Alright, dig this: I'm not usually in the air like always… and I get involved in personnel breach tactics. I always get the good guns like the Thompson SMG or the Browning MG. I'm usually the one leading breaches. There was this one time I got into a neuroi cell with my teammates. Two of them got killed, and the only way I needed to avenge them, in the case of extracting information, I torture the ones who are alive. The rest… I make sure I splatter the brains of whoever doesn't answer. It's simple: I pierce my knife in their skull… then I take it off as their head bleeds… while I use my hands to open up the hole and see the brain's pieces fall off. When the others watch, they look away. They don't want to see their friend's brains on the floor. I'm sometimes covered in blood after each torture I make. It's not torture, and I usually make my prisoners sick. Now, to continue…" Thelma then stopped as she looked at the humorous sight. **Shirley was already vomiting in the bucket**. Thelma supressed her laugh partially just to really embarrass Shirley. "You really don't have the stomach, do you?"

Shirley panted once she got her face out of the bucket. "No. Just the alcohol. I think." She coughed and shook her head, hoping it really wasn't the story that made her vomit. "Goddamn… I never knew you've got the guts to tell that."

"It's because blood is really natural when I see it, even my own." Thelma said with a sigh. "When I manifested my own powers from the beginning, the first act I've done when it happened was kill a man trying to rob our house."

"What the?! What happened to you?"

"When I tried to save a baby tiger… who was actually mailed to me by my dead father… I actually took it not as a pet, but a great friend. But what I didn't know… is when I saved the cub, I manifested there and then. I defended it. I killed a man. I even let the tiger fuse in me to really make it official… and I beat the other burglars in the house. Me and my mother changed after that. She knew I was a killer, and I really let it out especially when I was in the service."

"Oh… my." Shirley frowned at this. "You… you really went through a lot."

"And if you're asking about my mom… well… she died too. Both of them are gone, but it was after my mother's death that I really made sure neuroi were getting killed in large numbers. If I'm right… I took out already a hundred and twenty-four in the air. I let it become a catalyst, but I'm also careful not letting rage cloud my judgment. I'm now doing this to honor both my parents. They lived good lives. It was about avenging them in their deaths at first… but it's now about living in their memory and doing whatever I can to fight for all of us."

"I think you're older than all of us, I think."

"That's right. 21 years of age."

"How did that happen, exactly? I thought most witches would burn out their magic in the age of 20."

"The most particular witches who don't have that description are the 'witches of true value.' They're the kinds in which they last longer due to the biological properties of their parents. My mother was once a witch in the first neuroi war… but after that… she changed and became someone desperate for love. So she found my father. They got married. They never separated. It was love that was true… and she made sure her last days as a witch was worth it both for herself and everyone else. It was already to get me to having an ability called 'Savior's Magic,' which makes the user consume magic less."

"Un… believable." Shirley's surprised look really caught up with a question in her mind. "How did you learn all this?"

"I didn't reveal it to anyone yet. It's a discovery my grandfather had made before he joined grandma in the grave because he was once a researcher. However, his research was lost at sea when he died, but he gave his first and few pages from a lot of copies he has to me, which in my case only forms a theory. His research as a whole, however… was enough to make a scientific and magical discovery. It's too bad he was recovered but not his works. It was for nothing… but what I know is enough. I'm not a scientist… but 'witches of true value' exist. There's no doubt about it."

"What about the early manifesting witches? Are they included?"

"Well… more chances are, they are… but it wasn't sure to be like it yet. Not all witches have this status." Thelma explained. "It'll be only a matter of time until somebody figures out what a 'witch of true value' is. All they have to do is ask the right question, or rather, find the person who knows. In this case… that person won't be available to everyone else who is curious unless the war is over."

"I see. So you'll tell it then?"

"Yeah. But if the war doesn't end, the enemy may use the information. What's more is… I'm a 'witch of true value' and I can't reveal the info." Then the CS captain smiled. "Looks like you're crap. Want me to take you home?"

"And give me a shower? We may as well make love."

"Now you're drunk." Thelma laughed and Shirley followed.

_***Outside the pub…2044 hours…***_

Thelma and Shirley walked out of the pub. Shirley was somewhat okay and she could walk. "_**HEY! THAT'S MY CAR!**_" They heard a man scream while chasing a car on the road. The car passed them and Shirley decided to go after the thief. Thelma tried to stop her, but Shirley was running, and she had no choice but to follow.

Shirley kept on running after the stolen car made a tight turn to an alley to cut it off after seeing it make a turn. '_I've got to stop the car! Drunk or not… I'm crazy enough to make sure he NEVER gets away! NEVER!_' "You're not… getting… AWAY!" Her whole body glowed blue while she ran and her familiar features came out. '_Gotta concentrate and make it fast! I'm not gonna let him get away!_' She got off the alley and turned to see the car beside her. The car was about to speed up more, but she was running faster than usual. '_Sorry… but your luck's run out with my speed boost!_' Soon, her speed was the car's speed, at around 46 kilometers an hour.

Shirley then made her move to move on to the road and jump. Then without fail, she held on tightly to the car. The driver took notice of this and there was a teenager hanging tight on the roof. "The hell?!" The driver exclaimed before he pulled out a pistol. "Get off my roof, bitch!" He pointed the handgun upwards.

Then she sensed the handgun. '_Uh-oh!_' She thought before holes were made on the roof. She evaded each of those shots as she decided to act quickly. Shirley immediately moved to the door and the driver saw her. "Surprise, bastard!" She then formed a fist and punched the window, breaking the glass. The driver was scared and the car was losing control. She opened the door and pulled him out of it, and both of them rolled out. They saw the car collide with another car, but the driver of the other car was only wounded with no critical injuries.

She panted as she stood up. The thief was in front of her, and on the ground. Soon, Thelma joined them and Shirley waved at her from afar. Shirley's takedown impressed Thelma there. The one original owner of the car was grateful for Shirley after saving his car, even if it was damaged. Then, his own gratefulness disappeared when that same car exploded after it had a gas leak. It was only granted… that they're gonna have a longer night than expected... and Shirley was gonna have a ride with the military police that night…

_***Charrington Base… 2245 hours… Hangar 113…***_

Hanna came in the hangar just to see Ursula. She was expecting some results out of the small residue that is of interest for both herself and anyone else who knows about chemistry. Ursula Hartmann, Erica's sister is known to have a minor in chemistry, so she can figure the thing out sooner or later with the help of a few scientists as well with her. But someone else was there that wasn't in a scientist's uniform, and Hanna knew who she was . "Evans? What are you doing here?"

Darla just finished sketching and turned to see the Karlslander. "Oh, hi Hanna!"

Ursula then turned to see Hanna and let go of her test tube and put it in another container before she approached the ace. "It's nice to see you. It's been a while I talked to you."

"Pleasure for seeing me is mine, Doc. But why is she here?"

"Well… to tell you the truth, I've known Darla since September of last year. That was when a few cities were back up in Karlsland if you remember that I had to inspect different military wings."

"And you happened to get where?"

"Somewhere south of Liberion. Key West, Florida is a different nation, and is still fresh on the map. We met there after Darla's interest in my work in strikers got me to look at her designs. That one design about her one of her own named Tonya as an A-20 Havoc was interesting. It's a single striker using two engines… and it's rather a good one."

"Oh."

"But I'm sure that's not why you're here, is it?" Ursula then smiled and turned to her work. Hanna followed her closely. "I was able to synthesize the residue using another key ingredient that I've recently found with the purple toxin."

"The purple toxin? Wasn't that used to force any human to join up in the Red Neuroi's ways?"

"Exactly. One of the catalysts used to making that toxin I analyzed a month is also present here in this… Red Rage formula."

"Red Rage?"

"It seems the aim of the Red Rage is different. The effects of the influence of the red neuroi last shorter and can be treated. The purple toxin needs something specific for it to be treated, meaning it's much dangerous as the Red Rage formula."

"I see."

"Also… Red Rage, as what you suggested earlier also contains a healing agent, enabling the user to heal himself once injured. That's the only thing different from the purple toxin with this. It doesn't last long, but it enables one to turn to the Red Neuroi's side. Mary O'Brian's ability called 'Baby Kiss' extinguishes any foreign influenced agents in a body and enables her to control the one she kissed. Take a bird, for example. If the bird is too insecure of Mary, the Baby Kiss may be able to calm the bird down and get it to be loyal to her. In the case of Megan Wilson, the thing controlling her is extinguished but can be knocked out for a while thanks to Mary's ability. It's like healing one target from a stage of control, before being controlled, which is equal to two Baby Kiss abilities being used before Mary can get Megan to be loyal." Ursula explained.

"I get it. Mary's ability can get her target to be loyal to her. But if her target is already controlled, her ability can extinguish the trance from another foreigner's control so that the target can be normal again."

"Exactly." Ursula replied and Darla seemed to be interested.

"Still… what does that have to do with the man Francesca has apprehended?" Darla asked.

Hanna answered that question. "That man has been in league with the Red Neuroi, and he talked. I'm sure one way or another, the Red Neuroi would be willing to get him for it, so we're transferring this bastard to another facility. The Gallian army will be transfering him to one of their secured areas. They'll be arriving here first thing in the morning."

_***The next morning… 0630 hours…***_

The Vickers Wellington decoy plane took off from the runway. It raised its gears and it was heading southwest. Ustrea was watching by the hangar while Diana watched before she yawned again. She had to watch early in the morning just to make sure she sees the midget man being transported by the Gallian army. Then she looked at the shapeshifter woman. "Ustrea, did you really have to wake me up like this?"

Ustrea chuckled at that question. "Why not? I'm Wing Commander of the base after all… and you're still under my supervision thanks to the Allied Justice Guild movement."

"Well, I suppose it's okay. Watching the man being moved to Gallia seems to be quite the responsibility."

"_**Sure is!**_" Tracy joined the two of them. "I'm gonna be heading out to escort the Wellington. So… if you will excuse me…!" She said before running to the runway and jumping while she glowed brightly, then shapeshifting into a P-63 before starting her engines. "I'm gonna be doing my thing! I'll see you later, commander!"

"Be careful." Ustrea said before Tracy made her engines roar. She immediately sped on the runway and used its stretches to maximize her speed and pulled up. Raising her gears, she gains momentum and was on her way.

_**[Sanderson here… I'll see you back at base, Commander. I'll let you know how the mission goes.]**_

_**Good luck.**_ Ustrea replied and looked back at Diana. "We have things to talk about." She said before she urged Diana to walk with her. "Major Evans… are you, by far… having an interest in strategies and tactics?"

"As far as I know… I only watch out for my comrades. That's enough for me."

"Well, to inform you, a good leader must be knowledgeable with his/her surroundings. The leader may watch the backs of its subordinates, but must also know the activities near and far from their areas. Likewise, you must get news every step as the war progresses. With this, you can decide on what to do on your next set of missions, being wise as you take action."

"Oh."

"It's like watching a map… then getting updates of the war as time progresses. Let's say for example that a fleet is moving on the ocean to your area. Then… neuroi have been reported to be near the fleet. What do you do?"

"Support them?"

"Exactly. I'm sure you've thought of that when it comes to using radio transmissions. But this time, you must learn about how to deal with long-range situations. For a while, I know you've been busy with Tracie Osborn doing deep reconnaisance. The Blue Neuroi do the same thing, but they always look forward to viewing the tactical map first. And don't think your enemies aren't. They are just as smart as we are… and we're just making sure we catch up to what they do." Ustrea explained as they kept going to the commander's office.

_***Commander's Office… 0643 hours…***_

"I'm sure you went in here many times." Ustrea said while they walked up to a table with a map on it. "The world map may be simple… but let me tell you that every unit has been listed here. The 501st are stationed in South Liberion, Fuso, Romagna, and Karlsland. The old 501st base in West Gallia is still being used, but it'll soon be empty."

"What do you mean?"

"I've just been receiving news about the Red Neuroi. It seems they have a hive crawling from the south pole."

"A h-hive?! B-but how?! I thought it was once spotted at Greater Orussia?!" Diana said with shock while pointing on a map where Greater Orussia was located.

"Indeed, but the hive slowly moved northward for weeks before it was spotted from the south pole again. According to its course and direction, it may start heading northward towards Asiect, or could northwest towards Liberion. Then there's another possibility for it to head northeast towards Africa and then Europe. Either way, we've got to stop it before it gets more casualties. It will arrive at Australis if it continues northward the way it's trying to mobilize troops from there. It'll take 4 months since they keep on mobilizing units, so we still have time."

"Oh… my. How are we gonna fight against a neuroi hive?"

"We try not to." Ustrea replied and pointed over a spot in Greater Orussia. "Right here in a grand military base in old Moscow is a warhead facility. We'll be using those warheads as our leverage in case some witches who dare go against the hive fail to stop the hive. Have you heard of a Fusoan girl who once finished off a hive by the use of her katana at the cost of her magic?"

"Yoshika Miyafuji?"

"Yes. She was THAT young and courageous that she used up her magic to strike the hive with what's called the Reppuzan. It was a good slash of a move to take out the hive and the 501st was disbanded after seeing the hive was actually taken out. But what I don't understand is that… why there is another one that surfaced recently. The Red Neuroi are not gonna stop unless this earth is either enslaved, or extinguished."

"Oh." Diana then frowned. "This is bad. If another hive has appeared… out of the many times that they tried to make it once… are they still the same ones who made it?"

"Good question." Ustrea smiled at her. "You're quite perceptive."

"Really?"

"Yes. You are." Ustrea just before she heard a radio transmission. '_I'm getting a transmission._' "Diana, take this." Ustrea handed over an earpiece to Diana, who immediately wore it.

"What's going on…?"

"Quiet. Just listen."

_**[(static)… This is… (static)… Wittgenstein! Requesting… ()]**_

"I'll try to smoothen out the frequency." Ustrea said before focusing. It took a few seconds. "There."

_**[I repeat! This is Squadron Leader Wittgenstein! I am under heavy fire from drones and retreating southeast towards Britannia! Anyone?! Can anyone hear me?! I have no ammunition left in my weapon… and I need dire assistance!]**_

Then Diana knew there was someone out there besides Wittgenstein. '_Tracie! I assigned her to a recon mission to Baltland, but didn't she see her?_'

_**[Tracie here! Are you Heinrike Wittgenstein?!]**_

_**[What the?! I'm not asking a child for help!]**_

_**[Between you and me… I'm helping anyone out! Lead yourself over to North Britannia and hold out while you can! To anyone from Charrington Base, WE NEED HELP NOW! I'm on her way to her position to assist!]**_

Diana then looked at Ustrea. "Shall I?" The woman nodded and Diana ran out of the office. She immediately went for the raid siren and the whole base was on alert.

Soon, they were about to help another witch, who was currently evading enemy fire, and once a witch fighting from Baltland…


	20. Darkness blinds light

**I've been reading some fictions about Strike Witches and even watched some episodes from its second season last night. Goodness, it seems like there's one other user who wants to catch up to my number of words or something! :) AN0N Author's "Strike Witches: Witches of Liberion" is indeed A VERY GOOD PIECE! I would never forget especially after the time that Ember is partly a neuroi hybrid! And at the same time, she would stand for humanity, together with Shirley and Lucchini! Dude... I DEFINITELY ADMIRE YOUR WORK! Please read mine when you have the time! To my readers... view his work as well! :)  
**

* * *

**Responses to my Reviews so far:**

**To Motown Scrapper:**

_**The reason I made some other witches in the Strike Witches world a little confused about kids joining in the war is because, they've been seeing only the more able witches as the ones with experience with age. That's not always the case, but putting kids in a war is something that can take away their childhood. Surely, they can catch up after the war is over, but they'll find themselves in a better position to live life well no matter what. But with this... they find another purpose such as to save humanity as a whole. The other military wings think of the same thing. As for the exposure to other military wings, the Triple Nickels a.k.a. the Tiny Witches have a longer way to go.**_

_**As for Heinrike, she's one who usually thinks that kids aren't fit for combat. I guess the 555th proved her wrong in that sense! haha :)**_

OH... I AM EXCITED TO WATCH THAT PACQUIAO-MAYWEATHER FIGHT ANYTIME SOON! :)

So... Chapter 19, anyone? An0n Author, I always read your works, and if you read this, keep it up! Here's Chapter 19, so you and my other readers enjoy! ;) #Golucky

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_***0700 hours… CRNS Calypso… 30 km northeast from Charrington Base, North Britannia… Early April…***_

The Calypso remained stationary with surveillance for threats that may come to North Britannia like last month. The USS Yuletide was there to keep watch as well, along with one AA cruiser ship.

Jasper Ross was stretching his arms as he was on the carrier runway walking to see if anything's changed. Nothing. He only saw the ocean and just that patch of land as Britannia just southwest of their position. Bradley Riggs was just jogging around the long runway when he noticed his captain walking around. He decided to stop after 15 minutes of running to greet him. "Hey, cap."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Riggs laughed. "You know, you're always tense."

"Bullshit. I'll never be more fine than this, Riggs. I mean, keeping watch for any targets to kill? Ain't a problem."

"Yeah. I heard a hive's seen at the south pole. Fate's a bitch, huh?"

"Not a damn clue on what to do on this either. We're tied up tight around the Brit land and we don't have orders to move yet. Unless they give us a go, Baltland's gonna have a serious beating. Suomus and Orussia are occupied just fighting for Baltland too."

"And we're here just chilling with nothing to do."

"Not necessarily true, Riggs. The major just posted us here to keep watch just in case any more bomber neuroi decide to show up again."

"I thought that we're more vulnerable when we're in water?"

"Until now, you're rather the ass who doesn't know."

"What don't I know?"

"Ion shields are installed on the carrier. Remember about the business DSD first gave us on the weapons? They included the old tub's arsenals too. Anything that damages the ship… well, the Ion shields do the rest." Jasper then made a fist with his hand. "Are there any more problems, Sergeant?"

Bradley made a fist and the two fists made contact as a gesture of respect. "Ain't a problem, cap. Other than seeing the old tub's weapons put to use… I don't have a problem."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" The captain asked and Bradley only raised both of his hands to wave in defense. "Whatever." He muttered.

"_**This is Captain Reynolds!**_" The PA system sounded around the carrier. "_**Captain Ross, Report to the bridge with whoever you have with you, or better yet with your teammates. You got yourself some orders from the major.**_"

_***2 minutes later… Calypso Bridge…***_

Cpt. Jasper Ross, Sgt. Clifford Allen, Sgt. Bradley Riggs and Sgt. Edwin Wills were on the bridge. Ross decided to break the silence when he arrived. "So what's going on?"

"I just received a transmission from Major Evans herself." Reynolds replied. "Mary is on her way here. Looks like we'll be have a short patrol… and ASAP too. She just received a transmission from an unidentified witch… but she's closely known as Heinrike Wittgenstein."

"The 'Princess'? Ain't she part of the Noble Witches? What's up?"

"She isn't a princess, and it's just her nickname. Anyway… she's currently under attack from some red neuroi we haven't identified yet. But as far as I'm concerned, I've already made a guess as to what's coming after her. Neuroi drones always zoom in to any opponent they find as a threat with no retreat. They may have cores, but they certainly don't think like a regular neuroi unit. And that particular unit is the reason that Baltland's taking a serious beating.

"Anyway… Tracie Osborn from Beta Flight is on her way to assist Wittgenstein, and the fight may be on its way here. Your orders are to make sure the carrier is protected. Like I said, Private O'Brian will be on her way here to support. Don't forget these drones are faster than any witch or plane, so be extremely cautious of their attack strategies against you."

"Copy that!" Ross replied.

"Well, you have your orders. I suggest you get to it." Reynolds said before Ross got his team to attend to the hangar bay. Reynolds then ran an alarm to the rest of the carrier and made an announcement to the crew.

"_**All hands… man your battlestations! This is not a drill! We have incoming drones on our position, and we may have the possibility to get hit… so we're defending!**_"

"Ensign… contact the Yuletide. Tell them that there's a possible incoming threat heading at us."

"Yes, Captain!" The ensign on the ship then made his way to the radio to contact the Yuletide…

_***Ocean airspace…***_

The nicknamed "Prinzessin" is evading 8 drones after she spent all of her MG151 ammunition on some ground infantry neuroi that has been a threat to some of her comrades on the ground. '_Damn drones! Why didn't I figure they could come after me after my friends would advance?! Now I'm running for it without anyone near my six for once! All they faced was a diversion, and now I'm taking the heat!_' "Urggh!" She muttered after deploying her shield while beams hit it. "JUST CUT IT OUT!" '_I'll have to keep trying to see if there's any assistance coming!_'

_**This is Squadron Leader Wittgenstein! Where the heck is my assistance?! I'm gonna run on fumes if they get a clear shot on me!**_

_**[Osborn here! Hang tight! I'm on my way to assist!]**_

_**I said I don't need your help!**_

_**[You're welcome!]**_ Tracie said before bullet rounds rushed from behind the drones. Two of them were destroyed as the drones split. Soon, Tracie got into view and easily approached Heinrike while both of them were flying southwest. "Likewise… I'm helping!"

Heinrike was surprised. She saw that Tracie was still like a 5-year old, but already carrying an Avtomat M1916. "An Orussian weapon? Impressive, but you're still a kid."

"Not a damn problem, Prinzessin!" Tracie snapped back. "Listen… there's a carrier and an AA cruiser ship in water that's close by. Together, we may be able to lead these drones to a trap."

"How'd you know my nickname?"

"Everybody in Karlsland knows you! Besides… I've been hearing stories!" Tracie replied before looking at the drones. "We'll have to chat later! The rest of my wing already knows you need help! Where's your weapon?!" Tracie asked before she lead the way towards the Calypso with Heinrike closely following.

"I ran out of ammo and they knocked out my weapon from me. Look… you don't need to worry!"

"Well… I DO need to worry because I don't want anyone killed in this!"

"Bad luck for you! PEOPLE GET KILLED ANYWAY!" Heinrike before she found beams passing through them from behind. "THAT'S IT!" She snapped in anger before taking out her Walther PPK and fired at her foes from behind. The pistol rounds weren't enough, but she was able to take out at least one of the drones. "EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT!"

Tracie sighed and rolled her eyes at this. '_Gosh. She's a tough cookie, huh?_'

_**This is Osborn! Calypso, respond!**_

_**[This is Captain Reynolds of the CRNS Calypso! You're in comms range now. Where are you!]**_

_**We're on our way to your location, but I believe we can take on the others. There's one problem: With our witch having no weapons, our only way is to get back to the Calypso to provide cover!**_

_**[Copy! Gamma Flight will give support once you are in range. Until then, get in range of our flyboys, and they'll watch your six!]**_

While Reynolds and Tracie were talking, she suddenly looked behind her sensing a beam coming towards her. She deployed her shield and laughed. But that soon disappeared when other beams were combined with the first. "What the?!" Soon, her shield was feeling too much of the pressure from multiple beams and it started to crack. '_The hell?! My shield's buckling!_' "Urggh… No!" She said but the shield's crack got bigger. "Kid… I'm gonna need some help!"

Tracie gasped at what she saw with Heinrike. "Crap!"

"Ahhh!" Heinrike screamed as her shield finally broke, but someone else caught the beams. Her eyes were closed expecting she would feel the beams, but no pain from the beams came and she opened her eyes. A young toddler girl with her small strikers was using her huge shield to protect. '_Mein Gott… A huge shield…_' "Well, keep amusing herself!"

"Hmph! Just wun!" Mary snapped at the Karlslander noble.

Heinrike chuckled. "Alright, alright!" She said before she sped away. A couple of missiles then came towards the neuroi drones, and a series of explosions kill three more.

"_**GANGWAY!**_" An ebony-skinned witch who was in a single-unit twin engine striker shouted with an HVAR launcher. Tonya kept firing and was able to take out another with another barrage. Along with her was Wendy.

Tracie was glad to see the two. "Great to see you guys!" Then Tracie noticed that there weren't other drones closely chasing Heinrike. "Are those all the drones?!"

_**[Heinrike here! Thanks for the save and I'm heading towards the Calypso, but that's just the first wave! I got word from my other friends that there is a second and third wave chasing me down! And based on what I know, there is an unknown bogey from the north that's moving in to Baltland. You may expect it… but even I don't know what it is.]**_

Diana then got on the comms. _**[Major Diana Evans responding! I'm on my way to the Calypso with the command flight with me. You said there's a second and third wave of drones and an unknown bogey from up north?]**_

_**[Affirmative! Sorry to drop all that pressure on you guys! And you're all children! How the heck were you kids affiliated with combat?!]**_

_**[We get around!]**_ Diana giggled. _**[Please get to safety!]**_

_**[Jawohl!]**_

Then Tonya noticed something from afar and gasped. She clearly saw a second wave of drones. And from the looks of it, there are 30 drones. "Oh crap! Incoming drones!"

Wendy then looked at Mary who was still with them. "Mary… you gotta see if our witch can make it to the Calypso! Get Gamma Flight to protect her, and possibly the carrier too!"

"Otay!" Mary said before the toddler sped away towards Prinzessin's direction. '_Must help big witch!_' She thought as a determined emotion was etched on her face.

Wendy then heard a transmission from Alpha.

_**[Wilson here! I got this big meanie with in Alpha Flight! We're following command flight to the Calypso!]**_

_**[Evans here… Megs, divert to Beta Flight! If more drones get through that direction, then I suggest you guys hold there! Don't let anyone pass! There's more of a chance that unknown bogey may come get us instead of its intended location to Baltland!]**_

_**[But what about you?!]**_

_**[We'll handle the unknown from the Calypso. Just go!]**_

_**[Copy. Wendy, hang on! ETA, 80 seconds!]**_ Megan said before she lead the rest of her flight to Beta flight.

Tonya then was a little panicky while still not moving as the drones approached. "Here they come! What do we do?!"

Wendy readied her Avtomat. "Obviously… kill them."

"I think that's not a plan!" Tracie hovered beside Tonya.

"Because it isn't! It's an objective!" Wendy shouted as she saw the drones in range. "Tonya… when I tell you… fire another barrage of rockets." Tonya nodded as the drones were about 400 feet away. "Steady…!" They were at 200 feet of distance. "Now!" Tonya then fired at Wendy's order as multiple rockets zoomed in towards the drones. The rockets hit around 7 drones and defeated the same number. Tonya immediately switched to her dual Browning MG's. "CHARGE!" Wendy said as she sped ahead of the two, with Tonya and Tracie following her. While Wendy put up her shield to prevent any beams to come at them, the drones diverted direction. As Tonya fired at the diverted drones, she was able to take out eight more just as the drones passed. "Yeah!" Wendy was confident even after the wave passed them, but then the drones came back to their direction.

"Do we do the same?!" Tracie asked their captain.

"What do you think?! Let's go!" Wendy said before speeding ahead of the two, still keeping the formation tight. "Let's tear them a new one!"

_***CRNS Calypso airspace…***_

The command flight was able to arrive at the Calypso and Lynn Kim then detected multiple bogeys from farther northeast. "Uh-oh! I'm sensing the third wave coming this way!"

Then Diana finally saw Heinrike who in turn was glad to see the young major. "Wittgenstein, right?"

Heinrike nodded. "My unit got overrun as soon as we arrived at North Baltland! It seems they've taken control of north areas, but Suomus is also secured as well. They're just too busy in handling the borders towards Greater Orussia. The north's rather a little infested with neuroi right now."

"It'll be over in a few weeks if you ask me before the north's taken again. I've gotten word we're gonna push further into Greater Orussia."

"I've heard. Warheads to take out the hive down at the south pole? I don't think I'm confident in warheads getting a good damage on the hive."

"Me neither." Diana said before she was disturbed by Anne.

"Uhh… major?!" Anne nervously said before the drones were upon them. They all saw the guns of the Yuletide and the Calypso fire upon the drones.

"Oh no! They're here for me!" Heinrike exclaimed before Diana's flight got to block Heinrike from harm.

"Everyone… line astern formation! Hold tight and split when everyone diverts all the drones! GO!" Diana shouted her orders and the flight charged toward the drone with Heinrike left behind.

The Karlslander then saw the drones divert, and the flight split with Diana leading Lynn and Caroline leading Anne. '_They're organized in this. It looks like they're holding it but…_' She clenched her fists. "I can't be helpless. There's got to be a way to help them!"

_**[Hey up there! Down here!]**_ She heard the comms on her earpiece and looked down to see the runway on the Calypso with planes about to take off. _**[You need to defend yourself? We got a surprise!]**_ And indeed, she smiled at what she saw at the runway.

Diana kept firing with Lynn and together have taken out five more, while Caroline and Anne have taken out six. '_This is rather a little slow without Beta Flight giving support, but we have them handled._' "Keep it up! We've got to thin them out!"

_**[Ross here! We've taken off and Mary just joined us! We'll try to support you, but I doubt we'll take a big number.]**_

_**Just make sure you guys give Wittgenstein some support.**_

_**[Ain't a problem! We've got a little surprise to handle herself.]**_

"_**AND I'M MAKING SURE I STILL DO!**_" A female voice shouted as 6 drones were easily killed by a long burst of MG151 rounds. Heinrike was firing quite a big gun to match her big striker units. "I'm not about to let you all get away for mistaking me AS YOUR TARGET!"

Diana gasped at seeing this sight and contacted her.

_**What are you doing?! I thought you'd stay put?!**_

_**[I'm not about to leave myself out of the loop! You'll still need a heavier support than usual, and I'm qualified! That unknown target is still out there, and chances are… it may be coming here thanks to this mess!]**_

_**If that's what you feel… can you help us thin then all out?**_

_**[It'll be my pleasure… because Wittgenstein will rid this area from the stinking neuroi!]**_ Prinzessin said with pride as she opened fire on the drones. Her prowess made her quite the witch to not cross because her MG cannon does the job of taking on heavier class units than the usual ones. From a long burst, she could take out 12 drones a time if the formation was not too tight, and more if it is. '_Keep up on being tight, and you'll have a nightmare of kills on my hands!_'

Anne sped towards another group and put up her shields. "L-T… I'm making neuroi stew!" She said as she rammed multiple neuroi drones before Caroline took advantage of them by taking out stunned units. "Woo! Way to go Caroline!"

"It's not over yet! We have to keep them away from the Calypso!" Caroline shouted and they both started to divert the wave away from the carrier.

Megan took out two and Hanna took out five drones, lessening the threats, and making the battle go in their favor. "Finally!" Megan said with confidence while getting orders out to Susan. "Susie, keep scanning for threats! We gotta know if there's any more coming besides the drones!"

"Roger!" Susan said as she concentrated. Her ability is 'long range detection' by the use of radar. As she focused… she was sensing some more deployed units coming from the north. It was once heading southeast towards Baltland, but they were drawn to the present battle, so they were heading towards the Calypso. "Uh-oh! Cap… we've got units going southbound! They're all drones being deployed!"

"What? Deployed from where?!"

"A carrier." Hanna said that as a guess. "There are two types of deployment methods… which can be from land or from the air. That carrier is as good as dead if it gets close."

"And it will approach us anyway." Megan said before a growl. "Urgh… This is unbelievable! Now we have to deal with a carrier?"

"We're more than capable, Wilson." Hanna said and she looked to the other members of her flight. "We need Beta Flight for this too. If we work together with Command Flight, we'll stand a chance."

"But we never took on a carrier before!"

"That's why trying isn't a bad thing, maggot!" Hanna snapped back. "No offense, but if you don't try something new all the time, you may not land yourself to be an ace. So if I were you… see what you can do about this. And I say… unite. I've already suggested it as my best choice if you want to follow it."

Megan widened her eyes on what Hanna said. '_I'm guessing she's gone through a lot with the 31__st__ JFS doing the same from before._' "So we'll just have to keep strafing?"

"Yeah. We can do that while we try to find the core." Hanna replied with a smile. "Take it step by step, kid. And I think you'll make a good ace like I am."

"Really?"

"Just don't rival on my kill count, or I'll really kill you."

Megan chuckled. "Alright, it's on. Alpha Flight and Beta Flight, we're getting to the carrier! We're taking it down!" She said before she led the two flights towards the Calypso.

Then Wendy asked. "What if it's deep inside the carrier?"

"The core?" Megan asked back with attention at Wendy. "I guess we'll have to keep strafing and concentrate where we think are the best areas."

Heinrike was hovering in place as she narrowed her eyes. A newly deployed number of drones were this time, attacking the Calypso which is being defended by the command flight of the 555th. She analyzed it, not hearing the voices of those around her as she thought deeply. She began to remember her grandfather and his monastery that he established in Baltland. Now… it's covered in flames and ash made by the neuroi.

"So… you've finally come… you cold-blooded fiend." Heinrike said with her wicked voice as her anger rose. "My grandfather's monastery was burned with him… BECAUSE OF YOU!" She sped towards the direction of the deployment source of the drones that were attacking the Calypso. "You are going down!"

_**[You will not survive my arsenal.]**_ A male voice was heard over Heinrike's earpiece… but the rest have already heard it.

_**And you said you've only converted just to see peace over this?! You traitor! My grandfather trusted you!**_

_**[And it is my right to personally deliver my betrayal to him. He has poisoned many of our minds.]**_

_**You're a traitor with the rest of your group! You HAVE NO HEART!**_

_**[You think it's because I have no heart? Face it! You're childish in your ways! 4 years ago, everybody thought that you and I are close! I've only done so just to be close to your grandfather, who believed that their family has survived for genertions! No! Your family has been around for half a millenium, and NOT ONE has made an assurance to be sure their subjects are treated equally!]**_

What he said was right. What she knows not of her familiy and heirloom of values has changed over the years. _**I don't care. It's all in the past. We've changed from then.**_

_**[Perhaps they have… but all their corruptions… have been passed… to you!]**_

Her eyes widened at his last statement and hovered to see a carrier in the distance, approaching opposite her direction. Then she started to think. '_What did do to himself to think of this?_' _**Were you willing… that you've actually joined the Red Neuroi all this time?**_

_**[I made sure I have the power, Wittgenstein. Once I have the time to communicate, I do so. And I do it only with you. If only our minds were for one side, and not yours.]**_

Heinrike shed a tear and she knew it. '_Why did it have to be like this?_' _**But why?**_

_**[It's explained to you too many times. You don't need to know any more than what you know now. If you want to take your revenge on me, here I am!]**_

Her anger then rose again. _**Then don't back down on me, Nellis. You… will pay!**_

Then he chuckled at this. _**[Then let's see what you can do. One of us has to die.]**_

_**Of course.**_

Then Diana contacted Heinrike. _**[What are you doing?! You can't handle it alone!]**_

_**I can handle myself, Evans. If you're wondering… I'll be taking on the carrier alone.**_

_**[This is Wilson! You'll do WHAT?! Absolutely not! Wait for us, damn it!]**_

_**No. This is my fight.**_ _**Nobody disturb me! This bastard is mine!**_ She then focused and sped on to the carrier. _**LET'S GO!**_

She sped to the carrier and it immediately opened fire, with her avoiding its first salvo. She went at high speeds around the carrier and started to return fire. The MG cannon was doing its job piercing the hide well. She kept firing at it and made sure to stay in one spot before the hide was thickly penetrated by the heavy rounds.

The carrier then released another three drones and it headed towards Heinrike. Like a fly swatter, the was able to give three short bursts before all three drones were easily destroyed. The carrier released beams and she deployed her shields. '_Not a chance, Nellis! You won't beat me!_' She kept blocking beams and attacking the carrier while Nellis spoke to her.

_**[I can see that you are resilient. No matter. Once I'm done with you, I'll hunt the rest of your family down if my superiors allow me. Soon… the nobility that you belong to will be extinguished… along with others that follow not caring for their subjects!]**_

_**You're wrong about them… about nobility!**_

_**[No. Because of them… My mother died. She was never cared for. SHE WAS LEFT BEHIND! No… All of you nobility should be extinguished!]**_

Heinrike only heard of this now. '_I… didn't expect this would be his testimony to go against us._'

_**[ALL OF THE RICH SHALL FALL TOGETHER ONCE YOU ARE EITHER ENSLAVED OR KILLED! You are all pathetic, and we will be glad to start with the corrupted nobilities that we will find!]**_

"_**YOU'RE wrong about us, neuroi! TONNERE!**_" A witch said before she unleashed a big thunderbolt against he red neuroi carrier. It hit one of the hide's penetrated parts from the rounds Heinrike used, and it easily revealed the core. Soon, Perrine was also facing the drones while she spoke to Heinrike. "Prinzessin, what you believe about the nobility is that they always change, right? Prove everyone that they change for the better and look past this! He's corrupted by the Red Neuroi from his anger… and he'll never change. Don't look back to your past, because HE does! So stop being careless and take him down."

Then Heinrike snapped out of it. '_It's all in the past, isn't it?_' "You shouldn't have spoiled things."

"And sometimes spoiling things is what I do best just to get everything STRAIGHT!"

Heinrike chuckled and she started to head to the spot where the core is exposed. "Nellis… I'd love to chat… but you've inflicted more pain out of what you've done. Judgment may be passed to me someday… but I'll first pass YOURS!" She aimed at the carrier's core and fired a long burst. '_You're done, Nellis._' Soon, she saw rounds pierce the core and it finally shattered. Soon… the whole carrier lost altitude before its insides glowed white. "I'm sorry… Nellis." '_This is how it must be. We took different paths._' She closed and remembered her last conversation with him.

"_**Your grandfather left my mother behind! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH GRIEF I HAD TO GET THROUGH JUST TO NOT LET YOU KNOW I WAS UNFORTUNATE?! AND YOU WERE THERE TRAINING YOUR ETIQUETTE AND GOING THROUGH MILITARY STUFF LIKE THERE'S NO LIFE AROUND YOU!**_"

"_**I… I'm sorry!**_"

"_**Don't be… because we're done!**_" His final words made her cry.

When she opened her eyes and saw the carrier crash into the sea as most of it shattered into glowing white pieces, she finally remembered why Nellis had done this. He was too heartbroken to remember his humanity that he joined the Red Neuroi instead. "You… are a real fool, Nellis. It should not have been this way." She said to herself before she shed a tear.

"_**You could have asked for help there, Prinzessin.**_" Perrine said and Heinrike turned to see the Gallian. "So who were you talking to?"

"If you must know, Gallian… my old suitor… and my ex boyfriend." Heinrike replied but realized something. She knew Gallia was devastated by the neuroi… so she decided to speak Gael. "Je suis désolé pour ce que votre famille a dû traverser. Avez-vous eu des pertes? (I'm sorry for what your family must have gone through. Did you have losses?)"

"Non. La famille qui me reste est mon pays. Je ai donné mon peuple mes propres richesses. Je l'ai soigné pour eux. Mon pays est finalement retrouve sa gloire d'antan. (No. The remaining family I have is my country. I have given my people my own riches. I've cared for them. My country is finally regaining its former glory.)" Perrine replied in the same language.

"You've certainly been busy then."

"I have, Prinzessin. I've heard about you are of nobility as well, and you chose to fight?"

"From the beginning, I was molded to protect the weak." Heinrike smiled. "I like you already."

"So do I in you." Perrine said before offering her hand. "Pierette-Henriette Clostermann. Current flight lieutenant of the 501st Strike Witches, member of the Allied Justice Guild."

Then Heinrike reached her hand. "Heinrike Prinzessin su Sayn-Wittgenstein. Current Squadron leader of the 506th Noble Witches. I'm glad to finally meet you, Clostermann. Like your 501st, we're also chosen."

"So that's why you're in Baltland in the first place." Perrine assumed that Heinrike was assigned there.

"I thought you 501st were assigned to different places?"

"I've been kicking back in Brittannia when I heard about your ground forces under attack, so I figured I'd see what I would find in Baltland. And now I find you being chased by Neuroi drones and you… taking on a carrier all by yourself." Perrine chuckled. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Maybe I do." Heinrike giggled before she heard other striker engines approaching. "It looks like the cavalry is late. We have a lot to talk about, Clostermann, but I must get back."

"Oh? Don't want to join us in flying back to North Britannia?"

Heinrike shook her head. "My own forces need me. If they're looking for a leader… they'll see one come back to them."

"_**What were you thinking?!**_" Diana sped to the scene and went straight to Heinrike then hovered in front of her. "Do you know what you could have done to yourself?! You could have gotten yourself killed?"

"SILENCE, COMMONER!" Heinrike snapped back and the rest have remained silent. "Let me first enlighten you that I have my own sense of combat when it comes to these kinds of situations. You wouldn't be able to understand, because you WERE NOT in my shoes! So don't you… DARE tell me what I would do to not get myself killed. If you must know… I'm an important person to my own forces back in Baltland. And yes…" She looked at Perrine. "I may have a death wish… but I went through too much to pull back from what I believe in." Then she looked back to Diana. "And don't think you haven't done your part. Don't even regret that I've done it, because the carrier is defeated. And I'm not in your wing. So if you will excuse me… I must leave."

"_**Wait.**_" Hanna called to Heinrike and she turned to her. "Some of our forces are gonna be pushing towards Old Moscow in Greater Orussia. Think you can join us there?"

"Hmm. Towards Greater Orussia?"

"A hive has appeared from the south pole, and warheads are believed to be found at Old Moscow. We're thinking of taking those warheads…"

"…and use them to attack the hive. I see." Heinrike then looked at Perrine. "Did the 501st get word of this?"

Perrine nodded. "Commander Minna has the message. All we just need to find out is if we go. This is only applied to Deep Science Division private military wings like the Derby Witches, however allied military wings can join in… given the choice to also take on the hive if we choose it."

Diana then stepped in the conversation. "If I would choose for others… I would go for the hive instead. The warheads are still deep in Old Moscow. I don't think we'll be able to make it. Too many lives will be wasted. I mean… how would we know if those warheads would work? Last I've checked from our history… they've been taken away from us seen 1938… a year after the Fuso Sea Incident."

Somehow, Heinrike was impressed of Diana. "I'm surprised you think of the lives of others, AND history about some of the weapons we lost. It's true that we're risking that much, but in both ways… we're risking lives anyway. If I would be the one to choose, I would retake Greater Orussia to get the warheads. Whichever way… we can try using the warheads as a second option. We need a contingency plan after all. We can't have one plan screw up and get other countries in harm's way."

Then another witch flying with a North Liberion XP-51G striker unit came in. "Prinzessin!"

"Marian?!" Heinrike hovered over to the Flight Lieutenant. "What are you doing here?"

Diana then knew something about Marian Carl. '_I know that uniform… A navy uniform? But she's a Liberion, right?_'

"Squadron Leader…" Marian said. "North Baltlands was finally taken."

"By the Red Neuroi?"

"No… by the Blue. We've finally received reinforcements!"

Heinrike sighed in relief. "Mein Gott… it's finally over for now."

"It's over?" Perrine raised that curiosity. "You mean you've been fighting them the whole night long?"

Heinrike looked at Perrine with a satisfied smile. "The special unit I've recently taken have been quite the night fighters. Thanks to us… the final push towards North Baltland was made possible. The reason why I was chased by the drones was because the others have been separated from me. I was helping someone evacuate before drones have spotted me. I was continually chased with no other way to repel them because I've run out of ammo. I was forced to get help from others as I was pushed out from my own unit. Waves of drones were after me… so I couldn't afford having my unit hit when there are less witches in the air. There were only four of us. I needed a whole wing to help me out. That's when I remembered there was a military wing present at North Britannia. Although…" Then she looked at Diana. "I didn't expect they would all be kids."

"_**Hey!**_" Megan shouted out. "We might be kids… but we can take our enemies head on and give others hope!"

"We're more than capable in seeing success in our own intervention." Caroline followed.

"And we can fight to win!" Cindy said with a giggle.

Marian was surprised to see the younger aged witches make a stand for themselves and their wing. "Well I don't find any problem with it at all! Let me guess: You're the controversial wing that Liberion had to recently poke at, right."

"Well, yeah!" Diana answered. "How'd you know?"

"I was actually close to the 3rd Deep Science Division's current secretary… Kenzie Clio. She usually tells stories of her work, and she happened to tell me all about the Triple Nickels, the 'Young Strike Witches of the Conch Republic.'"

The rest have gasped in this, even Hanna. Diana made her say. "Is that… a compliment?"

Heinrike laughed. "Then accepting it is the same as honoring your own name! It means she has faith in you!"

Diana screamed out in joy for this and it was almost ear deafening. "I can't believe it, I can't believe it! Girls… gather round!"

While the 555th was gathering in a conversation. Hanna and Perrine joined Heinrike and Marian.

"Don't you think Diana's freaked out for a while?" Marian asked Perrine.

"How should I know?" Perrine shrugged. "We're all here to make sure they're motivated."

"I agree." Hanna nodded. "They have a long way to go in this. My maggot seems to be easily pressured to temper… but she's mostly tough to it now thanks to what I do to her." She said before laughing with an evil grin.

Heinrike looked closely at the circle the Triple Nickels have made. "The only prayer I'd give is that they wouldn't give up their own objective. They may be young, but they're giving up their own childhood just because of war." Then she sighed and looked at Perrine and Hanna. "Marian and I better head back to Baltland. We may have won Baltland back after some time, but we still have to push through Greater Orussia through Suomus. If what you're saying is true about Old Moscow containing warheads… then I'll be in one of the parties launching the offensive. That contigency is still needed."

Afterwards, Heinrike and Marian said their goodbyes before the 555th together with Hanna and Perrine before heading back to North Britannia. Gamma Flight finally got back to the Calypso, and Susan stayed behind in the Calypso to inform anyone at Charrington Base if there were threats that can't be handled easily. Mary went back to Charrington Base with the girls… In the end, the mission went well and Heinrike can handle herself going back with Marian to Baltland.

_***3 days later… Fusoan Naval Base… Yokosuka… 1135 hours…***_

_***Major Sakamoto's Office…***_

She was looking over the letter she recently received about the intention of the Deep Science Division of moving forces quickly into Greater Orussia. This got her concerned especially when she heard about a hive detection at the south pole. '_So another hive appears, huh? What else are the Red Neuroi going to bring us now?_'

Later… Miyafuji was called in by Major Sakamoto to look at the letter… as a sign of trust. When Miyafuji finished it… she had to comment. "Major… do you think it's worth it if warheads can be controlled?"

"If it's the only way that we can simply take out the hive… then yes. But they also know that another way can be formed."

"You're not thinking of the old-fashioned one, are you?"

"Damaging the hive's surface was the hardest part, especially when I was losing magic. But now that I have it… then there's simply the Reppuzan to do it. BUT… there's always another thing that the Red Neuroi may do to protect it, or prevent the Reppuzan from ever defeating the hive."

Yoshika knew a number of ways to try defeating the hive… but were they enough? She knew that even she can't defeat the hive unless a miracle would happen. '_This is something of a big worry to both of us. If neither the warheads or any attack to defeat the hive would work… then what will?_' She sighed. "Honestly, this is making me nervous."

"Of course it does." Sakamoto then laughed at this. "There are just a number of ways we can regain our own pressure once something like this pops in our mind. Which is why… just for the meantime… we'll be turning our focus from that and see that the facts can lead us…" She then held some papers and handed them over to Yoshika. "…to the smallest progress, if it meant securing our people's needs. And right now… it's security."

"What is this?"

"Four nights ago, there was an ambush on one of the checkpoints that we've put up in Nagasaki. The checkpoint's path leads to an abandoned factory that was once used by the Fusoan Imperial Army as a nuclear research center. Our advancements in nuclear weapons have brought a conclusion to our leaders in the past that they are a nuisance to our true purpose: Peace in the ways we don't use weapons made for our desperation. That same abandoned factory was being secured, because it's only over a decade that the nuclear weapons were being stored."

Yoshika was surprised. "You're telling me that factory is a storage facility for nuclear weapons? How the heck did we get to that much power and not use it?"

"They aren't useable anymore. All the weapons have been dismantled and only the nuclear material was left in there. If that nuclear material is controlled, someone could use it against us."

"Oh my…"

"That's why the two of us are going to get there to investigate. If the abandoned factory is indeed controlled… then anyone inside Fuso will be in danger. Nuclear material isn't a joke. It could be used for weapons manufacturing or worse, the spreading of the material. I told all troops from Nagasaki NOT to investigate yet. The ones who may have controlled the abandoned factory may already have sent scouts to look over if any squad may proceed there… so it's not an option. We can't make a move too conspicuously, or they will try to escape, which we won't afford."

"So, to Nagasaki?"

"Yes. We'll be leaving for Nagasaki tonight at 1900, so eat early before we move on." Mio sighed after explaining the details. "I'm sure you may have expected something else."

"No, it's okay! It's just… different."

"And we're also doing this for the sake of the Fuso Military. We're not letting our own guard down here."

"Of course, major."

"Alright. You're dismissed." Mio said as she saw Yoshika salute and turn to the door. But then something else bothered her. "_**Wait.**_" Mio told Yoshika to stop and the other turned around. "Have you… ever felt like you lost a connection?"

Yoshika blinked in surprise. '_Oh._' "Y-yeah. I felt it especially when I stopped hearing or seeing things about or from Amaterasu. I thought for a second like she wasn't existing… or something like that."

"And that's a worry to you?"

"Maybe. But I know it doesn't change the fact that our gifts are still staying."

"True. Give yourself an hour of training, Yoshika. You may as well prepare yourself for anything." Mio said and Yoshika nodded before leaving the office. Mio was a little shocked, but quiet in this matter that Yoshika forgot to salute. She shook her head and smiled in response to it. '_She has got to learn a little more in army etiquette._'

_***North Britannia, Charrington Base Runway… 1339 hours…***_

A tree was near the hangar, which was tall, and it had a lot of leaves and strong branches. Nobody noticed that Lucchini was sleeping at that tree at one of the branches. She always finds a way to sleep anywhere on the base… just like how she's done it during her time with the 501st. At least it's different when she woke up and yawned. '_Wow… I've gotta find a pillow next time!_' She giggled at this and jumped down to look around. Then, when she saw Shirley working on her P-47 in the hangar, she approached the Liberion. "Shirley, anything interesting from that yet?"

Shirley turned to see Lucchini and the Romagnan saw her with some parts soiled with grease. "Not much. At least I'm getting around with working on this. I once touched Thelma's since yesterday. And IT WAS AMAZING. I never knew the engine's composition is much tougher. But I think my P-47's tough too. It's been around for 2 years now."

"At least you've gotten to the point of enjoying it yourself!"

"Uh-huh!" Shirley nodded before she got back to maintaining her striker.

Francesca decided to leave but opened up something in the blue. "Shirley… I gotta ask you something. There's not much difference without Trude around in the 501st, is there?"

"Hmm?" This had Shirley interested and looked at Lucchini. "Oh yeah. Now that I think of it… we've been managing ourselves pretty well."

"I just hope Minna and Erica are holding up well. I heard they're still at West Gallia."

"You're concerned for Minna?"

"And Erica too! Remember that the two of them with Trude make an ace trio. They make formidable opponents to any hardcore neuroi around! Remember the time that we've faced the moving core neuroi back at Venezia?"

"I'm sure we've had a different outcome from that battle if Barkhorn wasn't around." Shirley then sighed as she remembered another thing. "I once spoke to Tanisha about how Cindy took this. She didn't take it well and she was using her striker while Megan was watching her. She's got quite the rage to let it all out."

Lucchini giggled. "So much has happened to us since the past! When we lost Trude and Wilma, the 555th came to our lives."

"I think you forgot they've been around since '45, Fran." Shirley chuckled while she shook her head. "And by the way… no one will replace Trude. She's a good captain."

"Hey! You are too!"

"_**Maybe I could be a captain if I'm up for it!**_" Perrine said as she walked in together with Lynette. "I've gone through so much just to be in shape."

Lynette sighed. "Ever since she saw Sakamoto leave her presence again, she's been training hard with her broom."

"That nightmare with Aunt Ferrara was worth it." Perrine said as she looked at Perrine. "I even felt a little pain often when I use that broom, but I don't care! That broom was once Sakamoto's to begin with, so why not feel a little dignified with it?"

Shirley's face was beet red as she knew what it meant. "Are you saying something definitive or is it an expression?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Perrine asked… then blushed as she answered her own question in her mind. "NO FREAKING WAY, LIBERION! You're so unbelievably disgusting!" Shirley laughed uneasily but Lynette and Francesca bursted into laughter.

_***Meanwhile… Base Gym…***_

The punching bag was being punched easily but it wasn't moving because of its weight. Thelma didn't think that the weight was the issue, but the force of her punching. She was in her workout clothing while her hands were in wristwraps. Kickboxing was her fighting style whenever she's unarmed, so she's making sure she puts herself in shape.

Everytime she punches the bag, she always thinks of the Counter-Striker unit. What was she fighting for exactly? She once knew that killing people who are in league of the neuroi is one thing that is not new for her… but it also had her friends killed as well. Ivy was the very last one who sacrificed herself for the good captain, and she didn't even feel she wanted to move on from it all as she once felt helpless. This made her angry… with this feeling of helplessness. The kind of helplessness she feels made her feel week, and she denied being weak.

"GYAAAAAAAH!" She gave one final punch at the bag before it was take off its chains as it fell backwards. She panted in her time while she worked out. Only… after she put the bag out of its misery, she decided to call it a session and removed her wraps before seeing Ustrea walk in. Thelma knew that but didn't spare a glance at the older hybrid.

"If you're willing to punch every bag and decimate it, you may as well knock down a tree." Ustrea said as she saw Thelma sit on a bench and wipe herself down with a towel. The woman approached her and remained standing once near. "And I think it's a sign of you remembering the past."

The lavender-haired witch then looked at Ustrea and smiled, but then she made it fade. "I remember a lot of things that I didn't want to remember. My friends… Ivy… Angelica… Nora… They were all there in the unit when they did the very last mission with me to take out whatever we needed to take out. If we haven't done it, the Red Neuroi may have moved forward much more. At least they're already missing an arm to their plans. Even with that settled, I just can't shake the guilt off. My team was killed off and I was supposed to bring them home alive."

"And is that supposed to make you feel guilty for long? It can't be that way."

"Then how should it be?" Thelma calmly snapped at her. "Should I forget it like it was yesterday? No! Lives… were wasted. Friends… have parted. They have moved to another life away from their loved ones and I was the last one to pull them into the most important missions we needed to finish." Then Thelma stood up and took her towel with her and decided to walk out when Ustrea stopped her. "It's not that I like people sacrificing themselves for what's right… but too many people are doing it with the cost of their lives as I've seen it. If you've seen death, you'll understand."

Ustrea then pushed Thelma to sit down and sat down beside her. "One thing I've learned in my experience is that I didn't want to kill. There IS blood on my hands after I decided what to do. I've killed people too. All I just needed to do is accept the consequences in getting on this and keep moving forward. The first thing I think of when I try to move forward from my past is not regret when you've seen success. You've seen good fruit after what you've done. Am I right?"

"Yeah. But it's not that easy to say for myself. I have a responsibility."

"But did anyone blame you?"

Thelma then blinked in surprise. '_They were always supporting me…_'

"Don't beat yourself too much with this. You've done your best, but your friends have ultimately sacrificed not just for you to live but to finish their tasks as intended in your missions. You're not just grunts… but also saviors of your own race."

"Savior is too big of a word and it's next to 'prophet.'"

"But it's better to save than be saved. THAT is what you believe, right?"

"Yes."

"Then everything else will unfold with a good future ahead." Ustrea then stood up. "Believe me or not… You'll find strength while in a war. You may have acted behind the lines, but I assure you that you'll be looked on by others. 'You've seen it all.' That's what the veterans may say."

Thelma chuckled as Ustrea was telling her about a praise. "You think so?"

"Yes, Ms. McGuire. Now, if you will excuse me... I must attend to other matters." Ustrea smiled and she went on her way out of the gym.

Thelma saw Ustrea leave as she looked down towards her chest. She saw the links of her dogtags that she recovered from Ivy. '_Ivy… I know what I think of brings bad memories… but I'll always remember you as a good friend._' She then held the dogtags, then pulled it away from her as she broke the links. She carefully examined the dogtags and saw Ivy's name and the details. "You'll always be remembered, Ivy… but not this way." Then, she held it and decided to pocket it before standing up. She walked away from the bench and decided to leave.

_***Charrington Base, outside the dorms… 2126 hours…***_

Perrine was in her nightgown and yawning as she knew she needed to sleep, but decided to use the broom a little more, which she brought with her there. As the mounted her broom, she glowed as her familiar features came out. '_Another flight is okay, I guess._' Then, she hovered up with concentration and she was on her way.

As she had some altitude, she decided to see that overlooking view of the runway and found the lights were on. This made her rather a little confused. '_I thought the runway lights don't turn on at night? They should be off unless there is someone taking off or landing._' The Gallian had thoughts of this and decided to head to the runway.

As she landed on the runway, she held the broom and unmounted it before she saw a light figured in the sky. She analyzed what she was seeing and to her surprise… she saw who she thought she wouldn't see. It was Sanya Litvyak herself.

Perrine witnessed Sanya in her striker units… only with a Fedorov Avtomat with her and her Fligrhammer strapped behind her. Sanya looked sad, and disappointed.

_***BGM Playing: 'I Stand Alone' by Brian Tyler (MW3)***_

Sanya landed on the runway and eventually saw Perrine, then looked away before the Gallian stopped her. Perrine knew that Sanya was unusually silent and cold and she had to see why. "Sanya… what's wrong?"

The Orussian knew that she couldn't hide it and decided to cry. "P-Perrine… I…" She had to find the words to say it. What she experienced during her time for the past 2 weeks was horrible. It was too horrific and she knew she couldn't hide it. She decided to really let it out and finally shed tears before she hugged Perrine so suddenly.

Perrine was confused at first then thought of something obvious. "Where's Eila?" And Perrine only heard sobbing from Sanya in response. Perrine then realized what it meant. "No… no, it can't be!" Her eyes widened and felt like something was suddenly taken from her. She felt like someone she knew suddenly left and will never come back. Worse… it was from the same Joint Fighter Wing.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sanya said before she sobbed more. Soon, Perrine joined in with her tears finally flowing and soon hugged back the Orussian night witch. It was too much to bear and the only thing they've done was cry as they couldn't say any more.

The two of them knew one thing that night: Eila has passed away. One thing they have yet to know is that her soul was of the good and it will never change…


	21. The dead tell tales

**I've made sure surprises are in store for the rest of the chapters if ever they will actually attract any more attention... But this is on my original storyline... so mark this as the very reason why I've made this story: Seeing the bigger picture and drawing a better future for everyone out of the things that happened to our heroes and villains of the story. AND I'VE BEEN WATCHING THE SEASON 2 OF STRIKE WITCHES WHICH ROCKED THE HOUSE! YEAH!**

**For the meantime, this chapter will not include Mr. Motown's characters... However... Be prepared. Unspeakable things will be on the chapter... so please have an open mind. HEY! It doesn't mean lemons are here. Just have an open mind!**

So here it is: Chapter 20... "The dead tell tales"

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**CHAPTER PROLOGUE**

The 501st base in West Gallia was under the light of the full moon in the darkness of the night. Just as everything was supposed to be secured, a guest would be around, but he would not be there to wreck havoc, but actually observe a someone.

The black hooded figure remained to be unseen. He went to the dorms of the personnel sector for the base and observed on the window from where he stood seeing a very young blonde in her teens. '_So this is the girl who grew to be a witch, huh?_' He then smiled and muttered. "Soon, you'll find yourself in an interesting ride. If your friend Minna nor you want to turn… I may as well get you to come to me." He chuckled silently before he left. Soon, as he left the base perimeter, he looked back at it one last time. '_It's grand. I cannot lay this one to waste. But if they continue to keep going… then I'll be forced to kill them. Erica, my beautiful niece… I hope you change sides quickly when I show signs that I'm around for you._' He then turned his head back to where he's going and didn't come back.

* * *

Erica Hartmann, the unlikely Karlslander who would be passed with a power she has never known for a long time, was actually going to have a weird dream. Or is it really weird?

She opened her eyes and found herself at a white space. She looked around and she saw nothing but white. She only remembered that she was sleeping on her bed until this happened. '_Where… am I?_' "Hello?" She called out before she looked at herself. Erica was in her usual uniform she wears at a casual day in any Karlsland military wing.

_***2 minutes later…***_

She was walking around after a while and she was starting to worry. '_How do I get home? I don't know where the heck this is._' "What is this place? Why am I here?"

"_**Frau…**_" Barkhorn's voice echoed around her and Erica was shocked before she looked around.

"_**Erica… over here…**_" Wilma's voice sounded from a distance, but Erica still couldn't find her, or Barkhorn for that matter.

"_**Erica…!**_" Eila's voice was heard and Erica kept looking for her and the other two.

Soon, their voices were starting to echo with one another before it intensified each other. Erica started to panic and she shook her head before she closed her eyes… trying to keep the voices out. "Get out of my head! Please!" She shouted but the echoes keep getting louder and louder. Then she covered her ears, but the echoes keep coming. She bent and sat on the floor trying to keep the voices out… but couldn't. '_What do you I do?! Why are you all here?!_'

"_**It's because you can talk to us, Frau.**_" Barkhorn said.

"_**Please… don't be afraid.**_" Eila said.

"_**We don't mean you harm. Don't be afraid.**_" Wilma said.

All Erica could do is listen to them. She started to focus and the voices are starting to fade. She took off her hands from her ears and slowly opened her eyes, in which its vision was first in a blur. It took several seconds before it could clear out and she could clearly see three girls standing in front of each other. And Erica stood up in shock just to see the three girls who have died during the war: Gertrud Barkhorn, Wilma Bishop, and Eila Juutilainen.

"No… you're all dead… No, no… NO!"

_***Erica's quarters… West Gallia, Old 501**__**st**__** base… 0228 hours…***_

She almost screamed as she sat up and was panting on her bed when she woke up from what she seemed to know as a nightmare. She looked at her hands for a while, then her clothing. She realized that she was indeed in her uniform from the time she heard that Eila died, which was 2 days ago.

"_**You don't need to fear us.**_" Trude said and Erica saw Barkhorn in her brown Karlsland uniform… the very last clothing she wore before she died.

Erica was shocked and she covered herself in her own blanket. "You're not real!"

"Are you sure? Pinch yourself and you'll see."

"You're lying!"

"Would I lie if I didn't tell you to try something to prove my theory?"

Erica knew Barkhorn was thinking that the blonde was dreaming. '_Should I trust her?_'

"Of course you should! I'm your friend! Mein Gott…"

The young blonde had to try and listen. She then pinched her wrist with her other hand and it indeed hurt. "Ow…" '_Oh my!_' Her expression of shock led her to get herself out of her own blanket. This time, Trude was between Wilma and Eila with their arms crossed. "Wilma? Eila? Wait… I'm confused! What are you all doing here?! You're all dead!"

Eila cleared her throat. "You know, we should ask you the same question. What are WE doing here?"

"Huh?" Erica seemed to find herself confused but also found the three confused. "Wait a minute… Trude… Eila… you don't know why you're here?"

Wilma shrugged. "How should we know?"

"I have a theory." Eila said to the other two. "You know the kinds of witches who would read auras?"

"Aura?" Trude repeated. "What does that have to do with everything?"

"Think about it! Aura absorbers tend to see the people of their past… but as long as the person is dead for over a year only. I have a cousin who could actually see her mother almost everytime and she tends to act like her too."

"W-What?! Your cousin can act like her mother?!"

"N-no… sorry. Wrong choice of words. Rather… their own auras can make up as a completely different person. It's a possession. I've been reading about supernatural stuff recently and according to myths, it can be a witch ability." Eila explained.

"Oh." Wilma answered. "So you're saying we can possess Erica?"

"NOT without her consent, of course!" Eila quickly replied. "Let's just agree that Erica can absorb and mimick aura!"

"Can we try it now?" Erica spoke out of the blue with her fists clenched. "If I can use this to my advantage… I can be one of a kind like the others are! Mio, Yoshika, and Tyler can do awesome stuff… but it's unfair now that I think of it."

"Frau…" Trude groaned. "It's not about testing yourself if you're better than them, but finding out if you can do it. The kind of pressure you'll get after going through a possession can be quite nervewracking if you don't accept it."

"Oh, okay. So how are we gonna do this?"

Trude smiled at this. "I know just how we can make this interesting."

_***Hangar… 4 minutes later…***_

"No… way." Erica was in shock when she saw Barkhorn's old striker cradle and some machine guns that was still there. There were two MG 42's that are indeed loaded. "Trude… you're not thinking of…"

"Using my strength augmentation when I possess you? Yes." Trude said with a grin.

"It's not that bad, if you ask me." Wilma said with a chuckle."I mean… possession may bring you through a cold trance, but we can let you see what we're seeing, you know!"

"I'm a little scared…" Erica said. "How do I know I can do this?"

"Well we DID show ourselves to you, right?" Eila said. "And I promise you something. If you do this with Trude… I'll show you my memories before I died."

"You're kidding. You can do that?"

"Of course!" Eila replied. "You can guarantee it."

Erica knew that she was going to do this in exchange of knowing what happened to Eila. "Wilma? Trudy? What about you guys?"

Gertrud and Wilma looked at each other and nodded before looking back at Erica. "Us too." Both said before Erica smiled.

"Okay then! Trude… let's do it." Erica said and Gertrud nodded before she got in front of Erica. "I hope it goes well!"

"We'll see." Trude said before she neared her forehead to Erica's. "Ready?" Erica nodded and Trude smiled. "Wish me luck." Then, her forehead got in contact with Erica's and she glowed white. "HERE WE GO!" Trude split into white particles before she spread all over Erica.

Finally… Erica moaned with a little headache she received and her body glowed blue. Then, she finally got her familiar features out… only it was Barkhorn's German Pointer familiar. She slowly opened her eyes and the pain in her head was gone. '_Wow… I'm in Erica's body!_'

"You've done it!" Erica said while she was beside Eila. Then she was shocked. "Eila?! Am I really… seeing you?!"

"What do you think? Duh." Eila said before she laughed. In the place of Erica's own body, she can see Barkhorn.

"Whoa… I can see the real you!" Erica said and Trude winked. "So… are you doing it?"

Trude nodded and she looked at the MG 42's on the ground. '_I should grab two of them, of course. Knowing Frau's body, it may not take it, but I have to try to see how much I can lift._' Then she decided to start it. She bent and held the first MG 42 at her left arm and the other MG 42 at her right. She then stood up and held it upright, carefully considering aiming the weapon up front. It seemed that Strength Augmentation ability is working well. "I did it!"

"_**What are you doing?!**_" Minna shouted from afar and behind and Erica was forced to turn around to see the Lieutenant Colonel wearing her nightgown. When Minna looked carefully at Erica… she knew something wasn't right. The familiar ears and tail were different… and it reminded her of Gertrud. This got her to be shocked. '_Oh my… That's… not possible!_'

'_Uh-oh._' Trude thought. '_Erica, I have to…_'

"No! It's okay! Not yet!" Erica shouted. "Let Minna see you like that."

"H-how?" Minna said as she approached. "Frau… is that you?" But when she asked that question, for a brief moment, she saw Barkhorn through Erica. "Wait… am I seeing this right?"

"Yeah." Barkhorn said. "You're not dreaming. You're seeing it right. But… how are you able to see me?"

Minna was partly seeing Barkhorn, but seeing more of Erica. Still, she believed Barkhorn was in Erica's body. "How are you in Erica's body?"

"Would you believe me if Erica knows how to absorb and mimick aura?"

"_**Tsk. I thought so.**_" The two witches turned to see Tyler at the entrance of the hangar. "So Ivanov was right." He said as she approached the two witches, and he eventually looked at Minna. "Sorry if I didn't tell you yet, and I wasn't sure about it. But… Ivanov talked to me after he told us about this… 'Seed of Destruction' vision that he told us about. He told me that one of us will manifest an ability. He knows I'm a witch… so I don't think anyone of us is counted out. Anyway… he described that this ability is a rare ability, and describes that a witch who sees death for the first time will have this power. But it's not really that case. Erica's rather special when she saw someone die. For that ability to be possible along with seeing death just recently…"

"How recent?" Minna asked.

"A year."

"A year?!" Trude said. "No wonder! I already know who cursed Erica."

Minna was then getting what Barkhorn means. "Trude, what do you mean?"

"Eila was able to speak to me about this."

"Eila?!"

"I'll talk to you about that later. Anyway, I was told that the ability to absorb and mimick aura can be unlocked by two conditions: One is that the user must have seen death for over under a year. The other is…"

Tyler stopped Barkhorn and he continued. "Someone who's an expert in witchcraft will declare an ability like that, and it's called a curse if it was given to her for a long time. Ivanov told me that fourth full moon of this year is the trigger. And hell yeah… he's right. Still… we don't know who the caster of the curse is."

"But Barkhorn and Erica know." Minna then looked at Barkhorn. "Trude, who is it?"

Then Erica moaned as her familiar features were gone. '_I've gone back to my body._' She shook her head and looked at Minna. "It's me, Erica. To answer that… it's my uncle from my father's side. He's a male witch but he's sometimes nasty in the spells he uses. His name is Heinz Hartmann. Mom always knew that Heinz always has schemes against my family before. I just didn't know he would really do this to me."

"And the question would be why." Tyler groaned. "Where is he?"

"I wouldn't know that." Erica said when she remembered what recently forgot. She looked at her arms and she was still carrying the two MG 42's. She then put the two down before chuckled. "Sorry. First time."

"Not a problem." Tyler said before she patted the young Karlslander's shoulders. "Look, you had a long day."

"More like a long night." Minna commented. "Look… Frau, we need to know what happened to Eila. If you can call her again, we have to know the details."

Erica smiled and nodded. "She says she'll be glad to help! Eila died protecting Sanya, so she'll do what she can for us."

"I see. Get your rest first. You'll need some of that energy in you." Minna said and Erica nodded before she lead all of them out of the hangar…

_***Erica's quarters…***_

Erica sighed as she lied down on her bed. "I hope you're happy Eila."

"Thank you." Eila said while she was standing up beside the Karlslander. "I would never be able to speak to Sanya, so the best I can do is help you all out."

Wilma sighed as she appeared beside her. "Eila… maybe you should say hi to Sanya one time."

"What the? No! I'm not freaking out Sanya!"

"It's not about freaking her out. It's about making her see that you're still around and in her heart." Wilma explained and patted Eila's head. "It's not easy to get into your thoughts even as Erica's aura now."

"Hey. I know your life too thanks to that same thing. Hmph." Eila snorted and they still saw Erica annoyingly awake.

"Goodnight!" Erica said with a groan before she closed her eyes. '_Now I'm really believing everything's happening for a reason. And for this one, just a little annoyance._'

_***White world…***_

"_**Hey.**_" Trude said as she looked at Erica in that white world with her arms crossed again. "I'm sorry for disturbing you again… but how did Minna find a man?"

Erica got Trude's meaning. "Ah. But… Minna and Tyler were together since late February, I think."

"A 'But?' Is that supposed to mean what I'm supposed to think of?"

"Yeah. They're a couple."

Barkhorn then face palmed. "I knew it."

"What's wrong?"

"They shouldn't have… and…" Barkhorn then looked at Erica with a worried look. "Do you know just how many rules Minna broke just by having a relationship with this man?"

"Sure. I don't care!" Erica giggled. "And I know what's in your mind, silly! You don't like Tyler one bit!"

"I don't care what the hell his name is! He's got to go! It's a good thing that I got here just in time." Barkhorn said this with disapproval to Tyler's presence. Gertrud is more of the girl who would just get into business to being just a soldier for war, and she's just concerned for Minna who should just do the same. '_Damn you, Minna. What brought you to do this?_'

"_**The real question is… what brought you to think like this more?**_" Eila just got in the conversation and walked in front of Trude. "Last time I checked with your thoughts, you were having a relationship with Minna… and you chose to break it up because it was interfering with your duties as a soldier."

"Don't mock me. I know what you're gonna say." Trude said this as she neared her face to the Suomus witch's. "You think I'm jealous?"

"Exactly."

"Fick dich!"

"_**Hey, hey!**_" Wilma came in and physically separated them. She noticed that Trude was angry at Eila. "Cap… if that's what they call you… you should calm down."

"You've seen insubordination before."

"_**Well excuse me?! I'm dead, remember?!**_" Eila said and Wilma immediately eyed her. "What?"

"It doesn't matter either, Eila." Wilma replied then looked back at Trude. "And YOU shouldn't be jealous. Eila's got a point. You broke up. You move on. As for the rules for having a couple… you should keep those thoughts to yourself and just talk to Minna personally about it."

Gertrud blinked in disbelief. "You're not serious."

"I am." Wilma eyed her and she sensed Eila walked to Erica. The Brit then turned her head to see both Erica and Eila sitting… trying not to get into the conversation. '_Alright, maybe it has to be this way._' "Eila, you stay with Erica until this cools down. Trude and I are gonna have a word to ourselves." After Erica nodded, Wilma and Trude glowed bright until sparks replaced where they stood until it was gone.

Erica and Eila were sitting next to each other, not sparing a glance. What Eila said to Trude was partly right, but she's only saying what she believes, and she doesn't have the right to state the facts she hasn't fully seen. The respect for Barkhorn being the captain still must remain. Then Erica decided to break the silence and glanced at Eila. "You know… it's not needed."

Eila sighed. "I'm just thinking that Barkhorn's had it with men. Sure… she's a soldier… but what if love in a battlefield is really possible?"

"Maybe." Erica said and groaned. "Damn… I don't even know this kind of subject was getting too serious. Minna didn't do anything wrong even if she was getting together with him! To tell you the truth, they're both doing their duties. Tyler was once a soldier but remains to be as a witch and an elite for the Deep Science Division."

"And Trude really doesn't care. Rules must apply. So _fuck_ her for being too uptight."

"Eila!"

"I'm serious about it!" Eila said before she glanced at Erica. "If you're gonna stick up to her…!"

"I'm not! I don't know why Trude didn't change… but she should be happy. I get that… but she isn't that kind of person. If something always goes wrong… it would split us all apart and we lose effectiveness in that. And you know how it went for her. Things were disorganized. Things become vulnerable, even people like us… and it even scarred her to the point of almost losing…"

"…Chris." Erica's sentence was finished by Eila. "This is so wrong. You're pinning it with what happened in her past."

"But what if it's true?"

"_**Then I'll have to see if it is.**_" The two flight lieutenants looked at Trude and Wilma come back. Trude seemed to feel down, but she's still feeling confident for a reason. "I'll have to talk to Minna about this. I gotta know her view about this."

Erica knew that Barkhorn couldn't figure that out especially with relationships she couldn't fully understand especially when she never had a relationship with a man, but Wilma had that experience. For that, she smiled. "Okay. I'll get to her office first thing in the morning."

"Thanks."

"I told you my advice would work." Wilma said to Trude before winking at Erica.

_***Commander's office… 0700 hours…***_

Minna just got in the office with her uniform on when she saw there were papers that she needed to take care of at her table. She breathed deeply at this. These were the after-action reports of whoever stayed in this base which she needed to still view and approve to be submitted to the higher-ups. '_This day just keeps getting better and better._' She chuckled and decided to shake some negative vibes off her and just took her seat behind her desk when she heard three knocks. "Herein."

The door opened and Erica's head peaked through the opening. "Commander? Mind if we talk? This is rather… personal, but important."

"Of course." Minna before she gestured her hand for Erica to come in. Soon, Erica closed the door behind her. "So what is it you want to open up?"

Erica approached Minna's desk. "Actually, it's not me who's gonna open up. It's Barkhorn."

Minna was caught off-guard if Trude were to talk to her suddenly like this. She had mixed feelings of nervousness and confusion, but Minna entertained them and nodded at Erica. "Go ahead."

Erica nodded and she closed her eyes. '_Alright, Trudy. Go ahead._' Her body glowed light blue before she moaned a little. It took a while before a brief amount of breath was released.

Trude opened her eyes and breathed in deeply before exhaling. "It's been a while, Minna."

Minna then pretended to see it was really Barkhorn and she slowly stood up before she felt a sense of longing with the captain. "You don't know how long."

"Too long." Trude smiled and a tear was released from her eye and flowed down her cheek. Then that smile faded. "Minna… what exactly did you accomplish when you got out from Berlin?"

"Putting the 501st back on the map seemed to be difficult under some circumstances, but I was able to do just that and we maintained our place here for quite a while, before we were chosen to divide and conquer our war efforts. A hive has appeared at the south pole for some reason. What doesn't make sense is that it traveled from Greater Orussia just for us to lose sight, then for us to regain it after confirming it with a source."

Trude snorted and crossed her arms. "The source was Eila and Sanya, wasn't it?"

"That… and another witness who took pictures. Without their intervention to look at this carefully, we would never have known about this. We all owe them a great debt for giving us this info." Minna replied with this answer. But somehow, she saw from Barkhorn that there was another subject besides this. "Are you trying to get to talk about something else?"

"Yes. What happened to you?" Barkhorn's question got Minna to think negatively.

She narrowed her eyes to Trude's sudden question. "You think it's something not good?"

"Yes. You've loosened up. You let a man into your life. I've talked to Erica and she even told me that the two of you have a relationship. Ever since we broke up… do you know what we've promised to each other? We promised each other that we would finish this war before we live our lives to the fullest."

Minna didn't see it coming and realized that she was really talking to the real Gertrud after hearing their own secret. Minna never told Erica about that specific promise she made with Barkhorn. Deciding to see it was safe, Minna let something out. "I don't know if that promise would be kept after all. If Erica's hearing this… she should know something, because she felt the sorrow of your death. I'VE FELT the sorrow of your death. And the only thing we needed to do for ourselves was move on. It was easy for her… but for me… it wasn't."

Trude turned to one side. "You're just saying it because I was gone."

"I'm not just saying it, I MEANT IT. You don't understand, do you? I had to find the love that could sustain my sanity. I didn't just choose Tyler, but he chose me too. We had each other for it and…"

"I can't believe you're telling me an excuse."

"An excuse is something to not let me do my duties once, but finish them no matter what."

"But WAR is different! You never know how one of us could be lost again like Eila and Wilma! I've talked to them and they told me their experiences before they died. They had regrets they wished wasn't there, and so did I. And you know what my biggest regret is right now? LEAVING YOU TO BE VULNERABLE WITH THIS MAN YOU BARELY KNEW. You're gonna die without knowing… so you may as well give this illusion and live for everyone else!"

"But he saved my life."

"It was by chance."

"He lost a loved one too with the neuroi and I had the same thing. But after I lost you… my heart was broken even if it wasn't US anymore. I thought I'd stay negative and everything wouldn't change. But now I'm seeing that I am in the right mind thanks to him. I don't' want that feeling to run out on me again. It's the only thing left with everyone in this world." Minna said as she walked away from her desk and approached Trude.

"Are you going to reason with me?"

"No. Whatever are your thoughts about him, think about it yourself. Right now, he's someone who holds my heart and sanity intact. And…" Minna explained before revealing something else. "…I'm mated for life with the man I love."

A short pause passed as Trude thought of that last sentence Minna said. She clenched her fists and her anger rose. "You… you're… pregnant?"

Minna nodded. "And I'm proud to have our baby, Gertrud."

Trude gently shook her head in denial and held Minna's collar. Minna could see that anger in Trude's eyes. "You're not saying it, Minna. You're ruining yourself. You are…" Trude attempted to shake Minna but then felt a sharp pain in her forehead that made her let go of herself. "Uhhn! Get out of my head, Erica!"

_**[No! YOU get out of my head!]**_ Erica's voice echoed as Trude suddenly felt like she was pulled away. Erica was back and she almost lost her balance before she re-adjusted her footing. Finally, she was able to clear her mind and was able to see herself back in her body and shook her head. "Ow… Sorry, Minna. I didn't really see it coming that Trude could do that to you."

Minna was surprised of what happened but deeply breathed in and exhaled. "It's okay. She's angry right now."

"_**Hell yeah, I am.**_" Trude said who was beside then beside Erica. "Let me at her."

"Please, Trude. Don't be like this." Erica begged the strict captain.

Minna was seeing Erica talk to an empty space. '_So the conversation was real. Barkhorn was really here. But now she's angry that she knows._' "Erica… walk with me."

Erica then looked at Minna. "Of course."

"I know she'll be listening. Eila and Wilma need to hear this as well. I guess the story of my life goes without Trude interrupting. But I'll talk to her again. She just needs to calm down and think first."

Barkhorn narrowed her eyes the moment she heard the words 'calm' and 'think.' '_Alright, Minna. If you say I can calm down, fine. But I don't think I want to._'

As soon as Erica walked out with Minna from the office, she had to blame Barkhorn for opening this and letting this be an issue for the day that even the commander had to consider clearing this up for the day. '_Did you actually have to make this too big?_'

"_What if I did?_"

'_Then you're supposed to be giving her consideration instead of pressuring her._'

"_Sound like you want to go against what I think._"

'_Wanna bet? If you listen to her… I promise you'll have your time while flying. I can tell you want to be in combat. Otherwise… don't talk to me._'

"_What?! That's so mean of you, Frau! I've never this side of you!_"

'_Well since you're inside me, I suggest you try getting into my terms for once. Gosh, give yourself and Minna a chance to cut yourself some slack. Don't be uptight for once._'

"_What… I'M uptight?_"

"_**Frau!**_" Minna stopped walking and Erica was dumbfounded. "You're talking to her again, were you?"

Erica had a little temper but calmed down. "Trude's really persistent in her thoughts."

"Then maybe you should listen to me so she can as well."

"Well… we both made a deal. She should try listen to your view better and she can fly as much as she likes while she's still around."

That made Minna smile. "Good choice. But it will still depend on her if she wants to listen, which I know she still must try to do. What else she must know is that I make choices that could not always come out with my expectations. I thought that we would actually just be staying this way… but we're talking about what I want in life. Love's the first and last thing every individual has in life."

"_**Perhaps Frau was right.**_" Trude said and Minna stopped to analyze the young Erica's tone was familiar.

Minna then looked at Erica… who was now Trude again. "I see you decided to listen."

"Look… it's somehow difficult. I really want to understand why… but I needed to ask: How much did you really love Tyler? Did you have a choice to make?"

She shook her head in response to the captain. "It's not a choice but a fated opportunity I couldn't refuse. I helped him over his problems, and he did the same for me. He told me that what I needed to do was accept that both Kurt and you were gone… but it got us both together because for the first time… we felt both our hearts were like vases when we lose each other's loved ones. We were able to accept that once we loved each other… the past won't matter. We want to make our future for both our loved ones and ourselves. They'd want more people not to grieve but to try being happy in what they are in now."

"It easily drawn the two of you, huh?"

"What's more is… he's with the good guys the whole time. I'm sure you wanted to find that out… so I suggest you talk more with Frau."

Trude blinked in disbelief. "W-wait… so he isn't a rogue or a rebel or…"

Minna laughed at it. "You should get a little more info from Frau about him! Now, come on. I don't care if the day's a busy one." Then she put her arm over the other girl's shoulders and they started walking together. "I wanna make sure I tell you everything!" And somehow… Gertrud thought that this day would get better. After Erica's deal, she made sure she try understanding Minna better.

_***Allied General Conference Room… Makeshift conference room, Army Special Forces Unit HQ…***_

Patton was in conference with the other leaders of different nations, who were currently at their head branches set in different parts of the world. Because of this, they had to rely on a special method for communicating. The Deep Science Division made this recently possible so that they can communicate and effectively discuss tactics that are needed to form an effective strategy.

_**[Let me guess this straight.]**_ General Sasha Vladimir Stalin made her statement representing the Orussian 67th Paramilitary Infantry unit. _**[You're saying that Old Moscow… an old remnant city in Greater Orussia is actually a staging cover which in fact contains dangerous warheads that could count on many casualties if not handled carefully BY ANYONE?! Then how the hell is this going to make me feel any better?! Patton, I understand that you want this done, but scientists cannot easily separate the nuclear material in those warheads.]**_

Patton groaned and made his statement. "I understand, but you don't know the scientists of the DSD if they're really up for it. You've already seen some of our achievements like the jet that can travel only for several hours after travelling a thousand and a half miles. You've seen the Ion Shields that covered most of the military hardware we've got. Most of them may be experimental but they're battle-tested against the neuroi and YOU KNOW the results. And trust me when I say it. All our hardware will be useless against a hive. Our scientists have already been trained to handling nuclear material because we once made them, but we made sure we try NOT to use them thanks to the creation of the striker unit all witches are using, either in the air, on ground or underwater.

"If you really don't want to see the next nuclear fallout from either side… or from any nation at ours… YOU MUST TRY AT LEAST USING WHAT WE'VE GOT ON OPEN SEA! The Chief Marshal made his approvement with this next to knowing the Blue Neuroi cannot easily handle a hive thanks to the rising technology of the Red Neuroi. They've got their own reasons… and they've told us that we need to do this together. That's how I ended up telling Dowding about the plan to use warheads. That way, if the usual way of using witches and Blue Neuroi to take on the hive has failed, we can have the warheads primed against the hive. They're the only ones useable… and the only thing we could do is upgrade their propulsion systems to improve its top speed for effectiveness to be better. So what else is there to talk about? Is it with the leaders' choices to preserve a nuclear strike? What is it?! This may be sudden, but it's our only way out." Patton explained this… and this turned into a debate for several more minutes…

_***Several minutes later…***_

"_**That's enough.**_" Air Chief Marshal Dowding said to the other dignitaries and generals. "We must consider that the hive may hit either Australis, Liberion, or Africa and Europe. Either of these nations will be hit if there's no physical intervention to stop the hive. Now… let's put this up for facts right now: What choice we make right now will have its own fruit… or consequences. Second, a nuclear spreading will not be made possible over the sea, as the waters will immediately extinguish what would be left from the nuclear material from the warheads used. Now… with that, I approve this decision automatically, but the rest would still need to make that vote. All in favor… say Aye." Dowding said and the others have mixed feelings of confidence and doubt. Other leaders who are logically tested would have more faith on those who handle nuclear material better. But all the same, this is a backup contingency and everybody agrees with it. With that fact, the others have agreed and will officially be in motion…

_***Patton's office…***_

Patton himself was somehow exhausted after that meaning when Kenzie came in. "Sir… how did it go?"

The general sighed at this. "It's finally going to happen. The Deep Science Division has been allowed to do this and other nations will back us up. It's also followed with the other branches and it seems that we're finally gonna be in motion. I just got word from the higher-ups that this will finally be going according to plan. How the heck is this going to be easy?" He laughed afterwards and took his flask then opened it before taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Sir… with all due respect… why aren't we believing enough on what the witches can do? According to my sources, the last witch who attempted to defeat it is now more than active in service but has her power restored."

"Mio Sakamoto? I got no doubt of that… That thing she's done with her sword was quite the stuff… but still, it wasn't her who had made that strike. It was a younger girl than she is."

"Miyafuji."

"Ichiro's daughter may be one powerful witch according to what others say after her 'transformation' that she went through from divine intervention, but God knows she's doing her best, so why keep giving that power?"

"Maybe there's more to what she can do, and that she's unique? You told me that yourself, sir."

"Ah… you never know it might change too suddenly." He said as he waved his hand before he took a seat near a window. "What's the use of having warheads when you have witches? Hell… they've gone through too much. The Counter-Striker Unit was officially disavowed thanks to their disobedience and insubordination… and their belief that one of the arms of the Red Neuroi were to be used for a grand plan. Yes, they've extinguished that arm… but they've also killed other people, even if they were influenced by the neuroi, without our permission. Simple to say… the simple belief of witches that the neuroi are the enemy and evil incarnate are simply just thoughts. All we need to do is figure out what we're supposed to be depending on, and we depend on them. What about us? We've got our own problems and…"

"Sir…"

"There's no argument here, Kenzie." Patton stood up from his seat. But then Kenzie was suspicious she heard beeps from behind him and a wall beside the window. "The truth is… witches are only the contingency to our…"

"EXPLOSIVES!" Kenzie's warning came too late as the wall exploded. She was able to deploy her personnel Ion shields in time before she was pushed back by the explosion. Hitting the wall with her head and back, she was easily knocked out, not aware of what was happening with the general.

It took her quite a while to stir and she heard the raid siren was echoing through the whole HQ. Soon, she found her face was on the floor and decided to open one eye. Her left eye was somehow injured, so she let that remain closed. Gently, used her arms to get herself standing before she turned her head to see the horror in front of her while she coughed with some smoke in the. Patton was being lifted by his collar by a black-suited humanoid android-like ninja with red spots all over it. His eyes grew crimson red thanks to its own preference, which was obvious to which side it was on: The Red Neuroi. Then she widened her eyes to realize Patton was in danger. "What… are you doing?!"

"_**I am… Blitz-Saber. Lord Rosaimus… sends his regards. Tell them what you see.**_" The ninja-type neuroi said with a distorted male voice before he drew a saber which protruded from its free arm then past its hand. "This is our message." Saber said before he clenched his fist and the saber grew brighter before he struck the saber in Patton's chest.

"NOOOO!" Kenzie shouted as she was almost helpless thanks to her being hurt, as she saw Patton being struck with the saber going past his back. Blitz-Saber sliced his weapon upwards and even Patton's head cut to half as blood sprayed around the room and on Kenzie. '_Oh… my… god!_' She thought as a cold chill brush up on her skin on the horror Blitz-Saber did. She then saw soldiers outside the damaged wall and fired at him before at lightning speed was able to deflect with his beam saber melee weapon. With a split second he did a forward strike to one of the soldiers before throwing him to the others and then slicing them up as well. Kenzie was more than scared. She was seeing the horror of what the Red Neuroi are able to do with their enhanced technology than the Blue Neuroi and what humanity could combine. Blitz-Saber walked back in casually just to see Kenzie still on the floor. He forced her to get up and pinned her to the wall.

"You will tell them what you saw. Keep resisting us, and you will eventually find yourself in a grave." Blitz-Saber threatened Kenzie.

"And what if I say I will tell but I'll keep going anyway?"

"Then I won't touch you. But mark my words more will die in your hands if you replace him." Blitz-Saber said before he forced her shoulder on to the wall by force, dislocating some bones and making her scream loudly. He lets go off her as she collapsed while seated with her back on the floor and her hands at her dislocated shoulder. "I will take my leave. You have… my warning." He said before he turned his back on her as he walked out through the damaged wall.

As Blitz-Saber ran through the base… he avoided tanks, infantry and other laser-fire coming from experimental weapons the DSD has made, all thanks to his speed. With his ruthlessness, anyone who stood in his way were killed. Before he left the base, he was able to kill 46 more people after Patton's death. After he left the base, he stayed hidden at an abandoned building in the nearby city and contacted his brute friend.

_**Greater Goliath… can you hear me?**_

_**[This is Lord Rosaimus. Unforunately, news was grave from the South Pole. He's now declared dead thanks to the works of a singularity grenade made by the Deep Science Division. We can't consider his help any longer, and our post at the South Pole is no longer necessary. The hive is on the move… but slow because of unit deployment and production. It will reach at less than four months to Australis. You are to proceed as planned, Blitz-Saber. Do not forget your code.]**_

_**I understand, Lord Rosaimus. What of the woman?**_

_**[The woman will not be harmed further no matter what action is taken. You and the rest of the humanoid neuroi militarized unit are to move in to hiding while the general forces will defend Greater Orussia. When the humans find what they're looking for… they don't know what they'll expect next.]**_ Rosaimus chuckled in the background. _**[I can assure that our success will bring your worth as both a leader and a ruthless warrior. It will not push forward completely, but it's a start as to how we'll achieve victory in this. Do what you have to do. Lead them. Guide them. Then we'll see what happens.]**_

_**Yes, Lord.**_

_**[Then I end this conversation.]**_ Rosaimus said before the transmission was cut.

_***Red Neuroi Command and Control Center…***_

The black-hooded figure came in while he was chuckling after his conversation with Blitz-Saber. Then Helena looked at the hooded figure. "Lord Rosaimus?" Helena was then a little confused as she raised her eyebrow.

Rosaimus revealed himself after taking off his hood. "Helena, I just got off communication from our asset. It seems he delivered after all. Blitz-Saber is officially one of us. A hybrid such as he is will make an outstanding addition to our team. Unfortunately, with Greater Goliath gone… we must try setting new grounds. The hive may be able to handle itself, but we can assume that we can also start making other ways to cripple the allied forces. How goes the Purgemaker's progress to power up?"

"It's now at 87 percent. It recently increased its rate a little after you brought in our Hulghete deity to power it up… but for now… it's still not enough. The Blue Neuroi are also aware of the Purgemaker…"

"…but not the Aura Forge." Rosaimus chuckled evilly. "Excellent."

"And what of your trip?"

"It seems the spell finally got into effect. Soon, my dear niece will be able to see what her power can bring. However… without my help, she cannot bring back anyone unless she sacrifices herself to bring all of them back… which I do not desire. Forcing the Lieutenant Colonel and my niece to be in the Red Neuroi's side should not be the case after all. One of them… is enough. If Erica does not join… then I must kill her in a way that may seem fit."

"In battle?"

"In battle." Rosaimus replied before he frowned. "It shouldn't be this way. From her birth, I've always watched her. But ever since… I never wanted to see her sad. I knew in the future she will be destined for greatness… so I made sure I gave her that strength to talk to the circle of friends she always has even after their deaths. The Aura Forge has done its part because it was one of the key ingredients to making my spell. I played my part as Heinz. But I hope she finds out where my 'current residence' is. Hopefully, she'll find a way to ask me to bring her dead friends back to life without taking hers."

"This world is big."

"But I'm already in the obvious spot where she should start looking first."

"Which is where?"

Rosaimus just chuckled in response. "You know I can't tell you yet."

Helena then sighed. "Oh well."

Rosaimus then smiled at Helena… still not knowing his intentions after all his planning. '_From the time I'm still a half-Hispanian and Karlslander… they never even knew I was already making progress in knowing what humanity is in and out. Soon, they will fall. They'll see what true power is. And soon… the hive will not be a problem._' "You… will all… be… ours." He chuckled with an evil grin.

* * *

**CHAPTER EPILOGUE**

"_**Rise… Savior Serena…**_" Amaterasu's voice echoed…

An old mausoleum in Nagasaki one night had graves… but one was especially made for a person who recently died. Inside the coffin was the unwithered body of a young 23 year old Fusoan woman who had been in battle secretly for the Hulghete. A necklace was on her neck as it glowed brightly. She opened her eyes… then she opened the coffin. As she rose, she let her long lower-back lengthened brown hair down as she coughed with the dust that aggravated itself around the small room she was in. '_Damn, Amaterasu! You should have warned me about the ruthlessness of the Red Neuroi!_'

"_**You were given no other choice but to save your family, Serena. Do not blame yourself.**_" Amaterasu's voice echoed in her head.

She stood on the floor while looking around the small room, which was especially made via the Shinto Religion as a small chapel set for her. "Did they have to set me here just to get the attention of the other Fusoan clans?"

"_**No. You were buried here because Sakamoto requested it. You deserved the honor as she had stated to those around you.**_"

"But what about you? How can you communicate?"

"_**I've just discovered one of my other associates arrived, and he boosted my ability to communicate with other species of mine. He'll walk you through, but like you, he is weakened when he's here in Earth because of the difference of the core of this planet. But do not forget that you are different as you are the only hybrid Hulghete there is. The Red Neuroi may have done this in the wake of our destruction we've made, but the past cannot be made responsible. We must stop them from doing the same thing we've made.**_"

"It'll be difficult considering they have the Aura Forge to hide their presence."

"_**True. But they've made their most obvious move to cover their next set of plans. A neuroi hive is finally making its move from the south, and will reach Australis in four months. When you're in range… you must do what Mio could not have done.**_"

"Strike it down, and take it to the enemy."

"_**You know what you must do. Do it for us. Do it for humanity. Do it for the Blue Neuroi. Only he will guide you in for the meantime. We must finish this quickly before they make their fatal move on humanity's forces.**_"

"I understand."

"_**Go forth… Serena Sakamoto.**_" Amaterasu's voice faded before Serena's necklace glowed again.

'_It's time I make it permanent. This is for everyone!_' She thought before the necklace glowed brighter and inserted into her chest. Soon her body glowed with a gold color and she hovered off the ground. Her clothing changed as it then turned up bright. The brightness then enveloped her before it faded. Her white Fusoan navy uniform that appeared on her was almost identical to the uniform Mio has. A patch on her left shoulder symbolized that she was once in Greater Orussia. She looked around the room and saw a long casing, good enough for a katana. She opened it and finally saw blade she truly recognized as her own. "Gold Lightning… You're finally within my grasp." She smiled as she picked the sheath up and placed the sword in. Shouldering it, she tried to think where she would go first. She then thought of getting to the Nagasaki military branch of the military and start to see what else was going on around the area… then outside Fuso.

Serena then walked out of the room and got to the open area and looked around. The darkness of the night was then disturbed by a lightning bolt coming down at Serena. She immediately drew her sword and raised it up before the bolt of lightning was hit her sword and it glowed gold again. "THE GOLD LIGHTNING HAS ARISEN!" '_Mio… I will make sure I help you this time. This is for my family… my home… for you._'

Mio was suddenly awakened at her bed and she looked up to see that she had a vision. A sigh of relief came to her as Amaterasu was still alive… but weak. And that vision was not by chance. She smiled at this. '_I knew you were still around, Amaterasu. Thank you… for getting Serena to be around again… I don't know why… but you've given me a clue. Let's see the future unfold for all of us now that she's around._' She then looked at her right where the bed Yoshika was on was a little farther from Mio's. '_Yoshika… the three blades are going to unite… and you're gonna have to meet her as well. Tyler… I hope you've seen what I've seen on the harshest parts you are on with Minna. Because your trials are just going to begin when you push in Greater Orussia._'

Mio then looked back up to the ceiling and felt her eyes heavy again. '_This is… our true counter… offensive._' She thought before she fell back to sleep that night…


	22. Crossing The Line

**_Me: (yawns) I never thought I'd never really upload it._**

**_Francie: Gosh... I have a short scene here! It's about time!_**

**_Serena: You may as well try to chill out and try giving him credit anyway. First time I'm mentioned, I was around since Greater Orussia._**

**_Me: Goodness, thanks Serena._**

**_Serena: Anytime! (winks) But expect that Mio will kill you if she finds out I'm here._**

**_Francie: Oh yeah... What ARE you doing here?_**

**_Serena: I thought I'd hang around with him. Mio thinks he's a snob._**

**_Mio: And he still is. (unsheaths her sword) Now DIE, fiend!_**

**_Me: Aw SHIT! (Runs away from Mio chasing him) NOT AGAIN!_**

* * *

**Responses to my Reviews so far:**

**To Aviat0r:**

_**Yup. I'm putting up a scene on when the three unsung witches will come back. But of course... that will involve a decision from Erica if she wants to seek Heinz a.k.a. Rosaimus or... she would sacrifice herself just to resurrect the three, IF she finds out how to do it.**_

**To Motown Scrapper:**

_**Nope, Mr. Motown. Erica is not being influenced by the dead. She's been cursed by Heinz Hartmann, her long-time uncle but nonetheless someone who's falsely nasty in magic but actually an expert and meant to curse Erica with the ability to absorb and mimick aura. Eila, Wilma and Trude are all in her circle of friends and therefore were aura-sucked on her. Heinz set it to the year 1946 at the fourth full moon, which is quite different on this world, which is in mid-April 1946. Erica was cursed... but she's given a choice to either go to Heinz, or let the ability stay and eventually find a way to resurrect the three but take her life in the process.**_

* * *

**Here's an update to my List of Characters:**

**_[Serena Sakamoto]_**

**_Age: 21 years old_**

**_Nation: Empire of Fuso_**

**_Division/Regiment: Imperial Fuso Independent Elite Fighter's Core_**

**_Occupation: Infantry Witch_**

**_Familiar: Red Fox_**

**_Intrinsic Ability: Sense Acceleration_**

**_Catch Phrase: "Watch. Learn. And maybe you'll see why I died to live."_**

**_Height: 5 feet 9 inches_**

**_Hair Color: Brown_**

**_Hair Length: Scalp to Lower Back_**

**_Eye Color: Brown_**

**_Weapon of Choice/s: Fuso Katana (Gold Lightning)_**

**_Signature move/s: Thunderslam (_**サンダースラム**_)_**

Let's get on with the 21st Chapter: "Crossing the Line"

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The night finally came for both Yoshika and Mio to investigate the abandoned factory at Nagasaki. However, they were about to discover that their intel was off… too far.

_***Flashback... 13 hours ago… Briefing Room…***_

The morning that seemed to be a forced one finally hit Yoshika that the Fuso military were organized to making sure the briefing would really take place. She was in her Fuso Naval uniform together with Major Sakamoto herself. A tactical map was placed in the middle of the table as Colonel Hayate had spread out. "You realize that if you do this… it will be the start of the operation that we can't stop. You're asking us to put this up for your sake to gain control of the material without public exposure."

"Then rest assured that we will covertly be sure to either eliminate or put them out to face justice." Mio replied. "Nobody told you it wasn't easy… but we've handled these kinds of danger before."

"Hmph." Colonel Hayate snorted. "You're just saying that because you've only got your powers restored, major."

"Then you're obviously losing faith of what we do."

"If you will brag after this mission is successful, only then will I believe you." Hayate chuckled. "But you're lucky you've got the higher-ups to approve this operation, so let's just get started." Then, Hayate pointed a few spots on the tactical map. "You'll have to enter through this spot here. This is the less guarded space… but it's also a good place to start because it's not going to be expected that you land here. With that, you'll need to paradrop in there."

"Paradrop?" Yoshika said. "I see. But we'll have to be up high if that's the case."

"2,500 feet above the air." Hayate said as he turned his head to Yoshika. "We'll have to be sure that even they don't know that they're being raided." He chuckled at this, and Mio was getting the feeling that he's trying to underestimate the suspects who have seized the factory and the compound around it. "The fall is indeed that long and somehow… we need to be sure they don't see you."

Mio crossed her arms and was in thought of this. '_We'll be in the dark… but I'm sure the abandoned factory will have a few lights. What will make it more difficult is that it might have guards patrolling the whole factory compound._' "Colonel, there's no need for you to gather the weapons. All we're there for is infiltration in intel gathering. If we can strike it… we can only do it when we're not aware. But as much as I know, they might have some consideration in knowing anyone can strike it."

"But that's when they're processing or gathering the material!" Hayate firmly said. "We can't let them get away! Damn it!"

"We're not. That's why we'll have to sneak up to the one in charge to immediately seize the operations they're doing. Everyone else under him will stop what they're doing. If that's the case… we'll be carrying earpiece transponders to radio in if we need any reinforcements."

"Hmm." Hayate touched his chin with his curiosity. "A deployment order? That can be arranged, but we'll have to be distant. You may not expect us too soon. We'll have to be distant to be sure we won't be recognized by any scouts. That means starting from the checkpoint that was ambushed, we cannot let them see us. I'll pull up a stealth unit to get others close. Those scouts that they may have placed all over the area are cautious of anyone's movement or appearance, so we'll have to find a way to either get around the scouts or take them out one by one."

"I know your divisions are trusted, Colonel Hayate." Mio then put her hands on her waists. "We need to know if we can rely on it."

Hayate smiled. "And I thought I'm the only one who underestimates anyone." He put his hand out as an offer, which is somehow unusual. "I admire you for that and we have ourselves a plan."

Mio narrowed her eyes with suspicion and with one hand was able to reach the colonel's. Both of them shook hands. "Then you can prove yourself when the operation is on-going. If I were you, my unit would use welrods."

"Now you're talking." Hayate chuckled.

"_**But…**_" Yoshika somehow felt uncomfortable as she spoke to the major. "Aren't welrods killing tools? You're not gonna kill people in his place, would you?"

"This… is the military, Miyafuji." Mio replied and glared at Yoshika. "It's not what you call simple. We spare people's lives back in the day during the neuroi attacks over the Adriatic and at Venezia… but we're talking about people who are willing to control something they cannot understand."

After that, what Yoshika thought about protecting everyone seemed to changed. Protecting the innocents seemed to be different, and Yoshika was somehow shifting to that kind of thinking. But still, she didn't want to kill. '_Would I… change?_' She thought and somehow, she was nervous.

And after that briefing… she went back to her quarters to think deeply. She was lying down on her bed trying to process the information that was in the details of the mission. '_This is going to be completely different from the other missions I've went through after fresh briefings. Heck… this will involve human lives too. I don't want to kill a man. But how will this mission make it better?_' Yoshika sighed and had more of the disappointment on her face when someone came in.

"_**I hope you're not like that because of the food.**_" Takei came in and this surprised Yoshika.

"Lieutenant Takei? Wait… What are you doing here? I thought you're supposed to be at Greater Orussia?"

"It's not Lieutenant now. It's captain in my ranks."

"Wow! Congratulations!"

"It seems because of this nuclear threat I've been asked to come back here. I'll get back in the front lines with you soon once we're done here. This thing in the factory needs to be resolved first. If this doesn't clear up anything… we'll all be in danger in Fuso."

"Yeah, but…" Yoshika looked away and frowned. "It's just this mission… It'll be difficult for me."

"Oh." Takei started to get it. "You haven't taken a life yet, huh? Well, me neither! Once one starts killing another person, the belief of the killer changes over time."

Yoshika's eyes widened as she looked at Takei. "Oh. I already know that. And I don't want to change."

"Would you believe me if I told you that some change shifts you to the same direction but gets you to a better edge?"

"Huh?"

"There was a time that I was chosen to take out a Strato-Neuroi for the first time like Eila and Sanya did. A witch named Kuroko accompanied me but she wasn't much of a shield user like Eila was. A Panzershreck was what I carried, and it was heavy." Takei chuckled. "After I was launched into the air with a lot of witches, including rocket boosters installed to some others who are critical to climb at 30,000 feet, the two of us were left up high over there. We had to get to the Strato-Neuroi's core… and Kuroko made sure her shield was up. It was her first time. However… when the neuroi stopped firing its beams, she dropped her shield and I was able to take the shot at its core. The Strato-Neuroi was defeated, but a deep-space assault neuroi came in and entered Earth's atmosphere. I didn't know why… but we were both alert. Kuroko already exhausted her magic as she got in front of me. I'm sure she didn't care if she had a shield with her, and she was hit with a beam to her right chest."

Yoshika was shocked to hear it. "W-What happened?!"

"I was sulking when I was escaping the neuroi with Kuroko with me. When we got back on the ground… she told me I shouldn't save her because it'll be a waste. And she told one thing I shouldn't forget. 'Don't cry for me. We all have somewhere to go, and I chose to protect even without my magic. I don't have a lost cause, and you know it.' And after that, she closed her eyes." Takei sighed and looked at Yoshika who was already crying.

Takei frowned a little but then was giving Yoshika another statement. "I changed after that. I have a cause… and it's protecting anyone who's innocent. It's not about just protecting humanity as a whole, but knowing who's innocent in this world and not aware of the evils there are. That generation in particular is something we need to preserve. All of us have a duty at this. If the neuroi haven't arrived… I'm sure it's what we might have all done even beyond the darkness we make. I suggest you start following on that and see it for yourself."

"Captain…" Yoshika looked down with her eyes closed and her tears flowing. "I can't spill blood on anyone. Please. Please leave me. I'm sorry."

Takei then took Yoshika's word for it and took her leave. '_This will be indeed difficult for her. How will she handle this?_'

_***End of Flashback…***_

_***Middle of April, 2000 hours, flying at 2,500 feet towards abandoned factory area…***_

_***Mitsubishi Ki-57 transport rear interior…***_

Yoshika opened her eyes to find herself re-energized after her 15 minutes of flight. She was seated next to Mio who was in fact deep in thought. Both of them were wearing black operations camouflage uniforms for nighttime operations like these. For the meantime, they're not going to use their striker units. Both of them are going to investigate the factory as a sneaking mission, then it would only be decided to be stormed once they capture the leader behind the takeover of the abandoned factory. There are hostages inside the factory, identified as military staff around the area that were patrolling the factory compound.

Then Mio looked at Yoshika. "Miyafuji… remember the training we took?"

"Mmm… Yeah."

"How did it feel?"

"I don't know. The instinct… the coldness of it… Should it really be our destiny to understand it?"

"Like it or not… I've taken more than my share." Mio said as she remembered her darker times.

Those memories Mio had her thinking.

"_**You don't have it in you… Sakamoto.**_" A man said before he chuckled. "_**You're only going to do it once you try to avenge your loved ones. Don't forget that your real aim is to honor your family. Well how can you do so with most of them DEAD?!**_"

"_**Easy for you to say, bastard. YOU KILLED MY FATHER!**_"

"_**You don't understand, do you? I killed your so-called father because he wasn't the real one. I AM!**_"

Then Mio denied it all before she then plunged her katana in his torso. He put his mouth towards her ear. "_**I guess you can't… stand a lie, huh? Because it's true it's a lie. I knew you have in you.**_" He slowly laughed before she took out the katana from his bleeding torso before he finally coughed blood out and his eyes rolled up permanently.

"_**Mio!**_" Serena said as she saw the scene. "_**Oh my… our father's sword… you used it to kill him?!**_"

Then the only glance Serena saw was a killer's glare. "_**It's… done.**_" She said before she dropped the sword and walked away. Serena looked at the man she killed, and she identified him as their father's rival in swordsmanship.

_**[Two minutes to drop!]**_ The man said on the speakers of the plane as it shook Mio in the real world. '_So it's just like that…_'

"Major…" Yoshika then continued. "I'm sorry. I just… I didn't know you would be serious about it."

"Stand up." Mio said as they both stood up and held the harnesses as they're near the door. "And that moment I thought about it… I just didn't know it would be still be fresh."

"What is?"

"My first kill." Mio said and this shook Yoshika. "What I felt was… a sense of relief… and a sense of guilt, which was less than what I have expected. Everything that I've been doing from the start came before I joined the Fuso military. I was 10 that time. I manifested early."

"W-What?"

Mio chuckled. "I could have been part of that Conch's 555th, but I'm not going to put myself by being proud I killed early. I've been here in Fuso not because I wanted to find my center to honor my father who died but also to save those who I still can from the wrongdoing that others can do. My father's rival was the one who killed him… and I've killed that rival just to see peace for my father. I never forgot that moment until I came to a time I met your father. The Striker Unit then was invented and I was one of those who have tested it. And for the first time… I felt like I was alive. It's something to keep me off my mind from the blood I've shed."

"What about now?"

"I don't care if there would be people killed in this… even if I know for myself that I want to spare people to see they live and answer for their own crimes against Fuso. As for what I feel… I felt like I survived… that I still have more to find as a danger to my life." Mio then looked briefly at Yoshika before she turned her head straight. "Yoshika… just feel like you want to survive. You've got training like I did… so I suggest you follow it. Either save a person's life or choose to take it with reason. Survival is now the best option if you seem to think you've got what it takes. Only then can you prove yourself to do what you can to save the lives of many."

For some reason, that was the only statement that Yoshika needed to hear. With a determined look, she nodded. "Then I'll do my best, Major!" Mio smiled at this.

_**[One minute to jump!]**_

_**[This is Takei! I'm in position just out of the area and out of their view. My striker units are here too, just in case you'll need immediate assistance.]**_

Soon, the plane was able to get to the large area of trees surrounding the factory. As soon as the plane was keeping a steady ride, the hatched doors open. Mio then turned her head to Yoshika while they felt the wind blow on their hair and uniforms. "Miyafuji… are you ready?!"

"Hmm!" Yoshika nodded. "You can count on me!" She said as she felt the sheathe of her katana. Mio also has one for the mission.

A about more time passed…

_**[4… 3… 2… 1… DEPLOY! GO GO!]**_ The order reached the two Fusoans and Mio jumped out first, then followed by Yoshika. As the young girl felt the wind rush up to her, her body was formed to fall against the wind. Then she saw Mio positioned vertically to fall to the earth faster. Refusing to be left behind, Yoshika positioned her self vertically as she then went to Mio's position. Then they both heard an unmistakable sound of beams from a neuroi flier. Mio and Yoshika didn't bother to look and focused on deploying their parachutes once they get to the altitude that they must do it.

The factory compound was almost large. It only seemed to have lights from inside the factory itself, which in fact was closed. A few human guards were there carrying Fusoan Type-100 SMG's with flashlights equipped. Two parachuted figures landed inside the factory compound with their black parachutes not being an issue, as it's blended to the darkness of the night. Mio and Yoshika landed and immediately folded their parachute to avoid exposure and saw each other behind opposite ship containers. Then Mio was somehow confused as to why ship containers were there in the factory.

Mio shook the thought off and used her earpiece. _**Sakamoto… checking in.**_

_**[Miyafuji… checking in.]**_

_**[Stealth Taskforce One… checking in.]**_

_**[Takei on standby.]**_

_**Takei… did you hear any neuroi beams being fired?**_

_**[I have… and it's rather suspicious. I'm gonna investigate it and…]**_

_**No… don't. For now… let's focus on the task at hand. We'll figure what it was that happened later.**_

_**[Okay. Just let me know if you guys need help. We'll remain on an open channel.]**_

_**Roger. Out.**_ Mio cut the transmission off and nodded at Yoshika across on the other container and they both proceeded to sneak.

Guards were around the area starting at the entrance to the wide space and the large door that could entertain big cargo. A guard was by two crates on top of the other. Mio snuck behind him and got her arm to hold his neck and her other other to pin him in place. She then twisted his head and a snap was heard, killing him in place before she immediately pulled him out of sight. '_Lay to rest. I hope what you do here is worth it._'

Yoshika found another guard walking up to a ship container. She snuck behind, then ran suddenly she kicked his leg. He kneeled in pain before she unsheathed her katana and hit his nape with the sword's handle and he fell forward knocked out. '_I'd rather try and see if I can minimize casualties._' She then pulled his unconscious body somewhere no one can see him.

Eventually after eight minutes of sneaking and taking out some guards, the two of them rendezvous to the small door on the big one and Mio attempted to knock on it, only to wait for several seconds and find no one was answering. She tried another time and someone answered. "_Just a second!_" A girl answered from some distance from the door. This made Mio rather confused. What was a girl doing to answer the door? The door was then opened and out came an orange curly-haired girl with a dress. Mio then put the blade up closely to the girl's neck and put the girl away from the door away from anyone from the doorway. "W-who… are you?!"

"The real question is… why are you here?" Mio whispered to the girl. "And it seems you're Orussian. What's your business here?"

"They've held everyone hostage. I'm a dignitary from Orussia."

"Wait… dignitary?" Mio replied and put her blade down.

"My name is Teresa Stalin."

"Daughter of Sasha V. Stalin? What are you doing here?"

"He… he took me prisoner on his ship."

"He?"

"I don't know… an expert pirate. I don't know why he's doing this. He wouldn't just hold a nuclear facility like this. He usually steals resources. He's using a submarine, but it's already nuclear powered. He has a stock full for plutonium, but I don't know why they're stealing whatever's in here."

"Where are they?"

"Second floor of this factory. The first floor is clear from any threats and…" Then Teresa looked around her area to find almost no guards. "Why are there no guards here?"

"Get in!" Mio said and the three of them got in before they closed the door behind them. Mio then saw the first floor interior while dimly lit. There were dismantled warheads. "Miyafuji… don't attract attention and start searching around."

"Roger." Yoshika said as she unsheathed her sword and started to look around. When she looked around and saw the machinery, they weren't exactly used for industrial-related activities. All of them were radiation resistant and seemed to be advanced unlike the technologies of the Fuso Empire and the Republic of New Karlsland. '_Who would use these kinds of machinery? Did the Fusoan government know something?_'

Mio then tried to use her earpiece transponders. "Come in." Then all she was hearing was static. '_That's strange._' "Anyone on this frequency… respond." And all she could hear in response was static.

"What's wrong?" Teresa asked in worry.

"Stay here." Mio said while she went to the door. But when she got to the door and touched it, she felt an electric shock. It was about 100,000 volts of electricity and she felt the full force of it. "Gyaah!" She yelped in pain before she pulled herself away from it. She was weakened for a bit there and kneeled while she panted.

"Are you okay?!" Teresa asked as she went over to see Mio's condition.

Mio then looked at Teresa. "It looks like… they know… we're here."

"_**Right you are.**_" A man said before the lights on the first floor flicked open.

"Major!" Yoshika ran towards the major with Taiyōfūta in hand while chased by men holding Type-100 SMG's.

But just when they were about to fire as they aimed. "_**Hold your fire!**_" The order directly came from the same man who first spoke and men have gathered around Mio, Yoshika and Teresa. They all have the same SMG's the other guards were using from outside. From behind the men walked in what looked like a Liberion wearing a black vest and had gloves on him, with a noticeable black eye-patch with a skeleton head marking. He had black hair, has a height of 5 feet and 11 inches. From the looks of it… it's like he's in his mid 20's. His face of seriousness changed into a face of surprise. "Sakamoto. What a freakin surprise."

Mio clenched her fists. "Garry Brosman… also known as Captain Christmas. Now everything's making sense."

"Major?" Yoshika said and Mio looked at her.

"Christmas here is known to be one of the ruthless raiders of different ships… even military kinds that are out of range from their own nations. He's able to mask his own submarine with a deployable fraud civilian ship. He changes his models each time he's wanted for one model. He slips from any nation to another and he can't be captured. Normally, he wouldn't go inland unless he had a reason." Mio explained before turning to Brosman. "And you're still trying to work for the highest bidder, am I right? Last I've checked… you've been under a New Karlsland general who tried to topple the 501st."

"You're perceptive." Christmas chuckled. "But you know… these equipment should have been useful. Mind telling me where they came from? DSD perhaps?"

Yoshika blinked in disbelief and looked at Mio. "Major?"

"Guilty." Mio said before she briefly closed her eyes, then opened them again. "The Deep Science Division helped us out in containing some nuclear material for ourselves, seeing where it could be used."

"Bravo." Christmas laughed while he applauded Mio for knowing half of what he knows. "I gotta admit… you're really good for telling the truth."

"Then why don't you be honest then?" Mio snapped at him. "Did you know that a neuroi unit appeared out of nowhere?"

"Oh. That business." Christmas chuckled. "It was our… assurance that we were well guarded in the skies. Seems it didn't spot the two of you who may have parachuted in. That Hayate is surely an asshole for disturbing our business."

"And who's supporting you?"

"Who better than the Red Neuroi? Good business, actually." He said before Mio attempted to approach.

Yoshika then stopped her and the other men kept their aim at the major as she gritted her teeth. "Major, please! Don't do it!"

"Grrr…! Damn you!" Mio growled and snapped at Brosman. "How the hell did you arrive at this?!"

"It's simple, Mio. You go your way, and I go my way."

"But this isn't right! They're just using you as a grunt!"

"Not exactly. A give and take deal between two people or entities is called business partnership. So if I were you… SHUT UP FOR STILL BEING BLINDED BY THE LIES YOU BELIEVE! This brings me up a notch, Mio. The government is lying to you about your economy about to improve. Bull… shit. You may as well be a pirate."

"I'd rather die. Better yet… I'd first want to find out what happened to the nuclear material you're stealing."

"You're right about stealing… and you're way too late. I know you'd really come here just to see things personally. Still the girl who goes head-on with danger? Still the person your father wanted you to be?"

"So this is personal." Mio said as she realized something. "You've already taken the material. Then for the rest of the time, it's a trap. You didn't leave just for me?!"

"There it goes and you spoiled it." Brosman said as his arms crossed each other. "You're really a buzzkill, you know that? And… as for the little bitch… I don't care if she makes it back to her mommy in the military."

Teresa was pissed. "You will pay for what you're saying! I'll make sure you get a big prison to take you away from the world you once you're caught."

He then scoffed. "Yup… IF I am caught." He then laughed and turned his back and walked past his men. "Boys… you know what to do. Either restrain them, or bag them while they're dead." '_And if you survive, I'll find a lot more ways to kill you._' He thought as he climbed the stairs to the second floor. When he got there, he entered a capsule… while attached to what appears to be a ship that's actually a small neuroi speeder. As soon as he closed the capsule. The neuroi speeder launched and flew upwards, taking apart some section of the factory then damaging it.

Mio was then hearing a transmission from outside the factory.

_**[Are you hearing me?! This is Takei! I'm seeing a neuroi speeder! I hope you're both okay!]**_ Mio heard it but then saw one of the men with his trigger finger itching.

But before she could react with it, she wasn't aware that the first shot was fired and the world slowed down. The bullet traveled from the barrel of the SMG and it went straight for Mio's head. Time went normally as little by little the bullet approached but Mio didn't get hit. Someone else was in front of her… and she was knew Yoshika and Teresa were behind her. The brown lower-back lengthened hair swayed for a while as the figure in front of Mio was holding a katana, which had gold streaks. '_The Gold Lightning?!_' "Then you're…"

"_**I don't blame you for not being faster than a bullet.**_" Serena said as she turned her head to Mio with a smile. "Still… you've got to do a little better."

"S-Serena?!"

"_**FIRE!**_" One of the men said before all of them loosed rounds.

Serena then smirked and as the bullets came toward her. With lightning speed, she used her katana to slice or block bullets coming at her while her body was pulsed with electricity. After several seconds of firing and ran out of ammo, they were all stunned. They saw her with a weak pulse of electricity coursing through her body and Gold Lightning was held horizontally with one hand. "It's easy to slash bullets especially if they come at the same time. Besides. The rest of them I had to block just to deflect them. Good thing I didn't cut all of your balls off."

And this got the men scared of her. How was she able to deflect or slash bullets at an incredibly fast speed? This also had Mio dazed and she asked. "How the hell are you able to do that?!"

"Let's just say some divine intervention was made possible. I'm able to deflect and defend, with your so-called Sense Acceleration, but my power's a little complicated than that. So far, that's what I know about my power. And don't pretend you don't know about Amaterasu, because I'm acquainted with her."

Yoshika was glad to hear it and had a positive tone. "Wow! Amaterasu gave you that power?"

"The only power I have was Sense Acceleration. The defensive power was an additional source that came from a necklace I was once wearing. Now that it's inside me… I'm making sure I get to do everything I can with my power wisely. She knows I'm responsible and made this possible. Now if you will excuse me…" Serena smirked as she saw the men finished reloading their SMG's. "…I have some people to disarm." She sped forward and ran to the men with haste, slashed up the SMG's they each held. Once she got back to Mio and the other two, the SMG's were sliced in half as the other half fell. All of them felt terrified and raised their hands up. "Good choice."

Then Mio forgot about the teams waiting outside. She decided to contact them.

_**Takei, this is Sakamoto! We've just been deceived. There WERE nuclear materials here. It's long gone.**_

_**[W-What?!]**_

_**I'm already telling you. Nothing's here… but we've been ambushed by Captain Christmas himself.**_

_**[I see. I just pursued a neuroi speeder flying down south but it got into another ship. And guess what other unit is cloaked and that it is big.]**_

Mio groaned. _**Cloaked Skyscraper. I figured it's always the guilty ship going around.**_

After Mio spoke to Takei, she was amazed that Serena finally got the men inside the factory to surrender. Soon, the rest of the deployment force moved in. Trucks of troops then came in and Takei passed by in her striker units.

_***The flight back to Yokosuka… 0622 hours…***_

Mio sighed as the mission was a complete failure. As for the presence of Serena… it only proves that Amaterasu was still there… only less frequent. But somehow… This is beginning to be something else. Divine Intervention counts… but it seems that Amaterasu had been there for four of them already: Herself, Miyafuji, Fray and her sister Serena. It didn't make any sense now that she thought of it. She started to think deeply that the Amaterasu she knows now is somewhat… different.

Yoshika and Junko Takei were sitting next to each other while Teresa was beside them. They told Teresa that she'll immediately be heading back to Orussia to rejoin other dignitaries with their quest for peace by defending their own nations. Teresa didn't like it at first… but she knows she's given no choice due to the Red Neuroi's continuing nuisance.

_***Yokosuka naval base... 1124 hours…***_

Yoshika's mom and grandma met her when she got off the plane. With hugs and a conversation for concern from her mother Sayaka and grandmother Akimoto Yoshiko, she assured them that she'll be okay. But then Sayaka asked Yoshika the most obvious question that Yoshika should have answered for quite a while now. "But… what about your dream as a doctor?"

It didn't surprise Yoshika. "Mom… It didn't go away. Please know that I will do whatever I can to keep protecting those who are still there to get away from danger. This may drag us on… but I can't stop yet. I'm sorry if I'm not there for you… but I'm doing my best for everyone else! I'm doing my best to protect… everyone! They didn't need to see war, but they're seeing it anyway, so it's part of my job to make sure they're still witnesses and they know what to tell their future generation about what they went through. Mom…"

"It's okay." Sayaka said as she hugged Yoshika with tears flowing down to her cheeks. "Please… do this… for us… for your father… for everyone…"

Akimoto had her way and she chuckled. "For a good reason… you're no longer the rookie but the underdog."

Yoshika was surprised she'd heard that from her grandmother. "Grandma?"

"What?" Akimoto's eyebrow was raised as she shrugged. "It's true, isn't it?"

"_**MIYAFUJI!**_" Sakamoto called out from afar and Yoshika paid attention. "You've gotta come with me… now!"

_***A striker hangar in the base…***_

A radio was then playing and Takei was listening to the news. Soon the radio sounded as people were starting to applaud for some reason. That was when she saw Yoshika and Mio arrive. "Ah… Miyafuji. Listen, I'm sorry for the sudden call. A new Liberion general from Army Special Forces unit was recently put in office and is announcing his first plan of action. It's related to the push into Greater Orussia at least towards Old Moscow."

Then a male voice in his mid 20's began to speak. _**[Hear me out… fellow Liberions. Our plan into pushing inwards Greater Orussia was once ordered only with private military wings to participate… but now, any military wing belonging to any nation will hereby be requested to participate as well. This was once put to debate, but the order's details came first only with the nation's military wings to voluntarily join us. Now that both the Deep Science Division branches of the world and the Army Special Forces unit have been put to go to Greater Orussia, we've been seeing that help is needed, as a few more army and air force divisions have been ordered to go elsewhere due to the detection for a concentration of neuroi from the south, possibly heading to different parts from that same direction either to Australis, to Africa, to Liberion, or all of those places at the same time.**_

_**[This is why we must take Greater Orussia. We have spotted ourselves additional armaments that we need to take on the Red Neuroi itself… but it WILL violate our old way of using other ways besides nuclear types to extinguish our enemies. I ask all of you for your help if ever we need to defend ourselves… because we will be putting almost half of our army and air force count into Greater Orussia. And so… this operation will be named Operation Blitzkrieg Thunder. The rest of the details will not be available to the public. This I promise you… For Liberion… we will be victorious. Have a pleasant evening, everyone.]**_

As soon as the applause was heard, Mio then had a question. "Why didn't he tell them about the neuroi hive?"

"To prevent panic?" Takei replied. "Or maybe our enemies may be listening in."

"It may be true. We're dealing with a neuroi hybrid as our enemy here."

"And he's pulling the strings with all the Red Neuroi forces." Takei said and looked at Yoshika. "What do YOU think?"

Yoshika crossed her arms. "I don't like this. He really had to make the operation known by the public. But if it were good, I think he's putting a decoy name for the operation. If Rosaimus heard this broadcast, then I'm sure the Deep Science Division will try covering the names. The strategies won't exactly be known… but I doubt even WE can do this smoothly."

"And I know the neuroi are resilient in Greater Orussia." Mio said before a groan. "This won't be easy. But then again, nobody said it would be."

"_**And I loved that line.**_" Serena's voice rang out from the hangar entrance and all three heads turned to see the girl in her Fusoan uniform. "Still surprised to see me like this?" She said before Mio reacted.

"How'd you?"

"Sis… The Gold Lightning doesn't just grant me extra speed in defense. It also makes me fly too."

Mio's answer was given and it even made Yoshika awe with Serena's ability to fly with the Gold Lightning. But Mio was still concerned for regulations. "You know… you should be debriefed."

"I know. I submitted something typewritten... and I had to fill up many pages of it too. It wasn't a waste after all. It'll give me time before I actually get to the debriefing because what I've put there is pretty much everything I've done during my time in Greater Orussia."

"That should be fine."

"So what's the next plan for you three?"

"I was deciding to see the hive for myself." Mio said and this shocked the other three witches in the hangar.

Serena's eyes were widened and expressed concerned. "You're telling me you wanna see it?"

"Well, why not? It's not like I have anything to lose." Mio then walked towards Serena then was near with Serena face to face. "It's not like you have a problem. The last time you told me not to do anything was when I was going to Britannia for the first time just to stop that hive. You didn't even listen to me that I'm not going to charge for the hive but defend Dover base and its surrounding area from neuroi attacks."

"And how's that working out?"

"We moved to Venezia a little later. After some time, we saw a super-hive instead. We took out that hive and we were disbanded."

"Doesn't matter. Miyafuji took it out… with your sword. Idiot."

Mio blinked in disbelief and was somehow in rage. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Your heart always tells me that you'll just charge INTO the unknown." Serena said with a smirk. "But you've changed, haven't you?"

"What are you trying to prove?"

Serena chuckled. "I'm proving you can handle the pressure…" Then she immediately held her hands on Mio's waist and held tightly. "…to fly WITH ME!" Electricity coursed on her body and she smirked. Mio had a feeling that this ride would be sudden without her strikers. With no delay, Serena suddenly bent and like lightning, they were off the ground and were already 400 feet and climbing.

Yoshika looked up as Mio was surprised she even shouted that she demanded her own sister to put her down. The younger Fusoan then saw Serena fly with Mio going southward. '_Are they… heading towards the hive?_'

Takei chuckled at this. "This is gonna be pretty interesting."

Then Yoshika looked at Takei. "So… what are we gonna do next?"

"Obviously… we start heading over to the rendezvous point. Major Sakamoto told me to get over to Suomus to meet the first party. The second and third parties will attack on different sides according to the higher-ups."

"Ah."

"Something up, Miyafuji?"

"It's just that I remember I gotta say my goodbyes to mom."

"Hey, don't worry! We won't leave until tomorrow… so you can relax and spend some time with her."

"What about Mio?"

Takei raised an eyebrow. '_First name basis?_' "Well… she won't mind. I'll just tell her you need some time with your family."

"Thank you!" Yoshika said with a bow and immediately ran out of the hangar.

_***Charrington Base… North Britannia… Lounge… 0128 hours…***_

Shirley turned off the radio after hearing the announcement and she sat down on the sofa, feeling disappointed. That time, she was wearing her her good shirt and underwear. '_General Arthur Anderson may be a known strategical genius… but he's a supremacist and puts Liberion forward, not even thinking he's got allies._'

"_**Shirley? Still up?**_" Thelma walked in the lounge seeing only Shirley.

"Hey, Thelma." Shirley greeted and smiled then saw Thelma take a seat beside her. "Oh. Can't sleep?"

"With Erica's snoring? Nah." Thelma groaned and shook her head. "And you're right when it comes to her. She's making a mess."

"And who volunteered to get a sleeping partner for Erica?"

"I did." She sighed and smiled. "Sheesh… I hate it when you're right."

"No. I love it when things go according to plan." Shirley giggled afterwards and stood up, taking Thelma's hand making the other stand up. "We still got a 'session' to do. You up for it?"

And in response Thelma pulled Shirley's face near hers and she kissed her. Soon, Shirley kissed back and a little moan came from her. It took half a minute of kissing before they pulled each other away and Thelma smirking at her lover. "You got a dirty mind, Shirley, but know that I'm ahead of you when it comes to fucking."

"Bring it."

"_**Get a room.**_" Francie came in and saw the two and wasn't surprised. "Mind if I talk to you, Shirley? I'm sorry if I'm barging in like this."

Shirley then looked at Francie and then glared at her. '_Oh._' "Thelms… mind if you leave me alone for a while? I'll catch up with you." She said this while she didn't take her eyes off Francie.

Thelma was seeing some tension between the two. "I'll see you later, Shirley." She said before leaving the lounge.

Francie and Shirley looked at each other, and it seems that Shirley was glaring at the Wight Detachment witch. She then crossed her arms just by knowing Francie's business. "Well?"

"Shirley…" Francie's emotion changed from tense… to making sense. "I'm sorry."

Shirley was surprised by that and approached Francie. "For what?"

"For being a bitch… from that day. I haven't been honest with you. I wasn't okay and I thought that you were wrong the whole time. Could I have been any more wrong?"

Then Shirley thought of that day Megan and Hanna were having that duel. Francie was doing her best to defend the duel rulebook when it comes to military-style duels. It seems only on that day, Shirley wasn't following the rulebook. She herself as a judge for duels should remember that. Then she sighed. "We've all been bitches in our days." She smiled as she put her hands out and pulled Francie closer until they hugged.

Francie didn't expect this and was quite surprised. '_Is she… telling me she has her mistakes too?_'

"Look… I didn't know the rules of a duel and I'm not the one who should really feel secured. I just get around as a witch and I fight."

"Oh, really?" Francie smirked with an eyebrow raised. "Maybe you shouldn't forget that I fight too."

"Is that a snap I just heard?"

"What if it is?"

"Then I wanna settle this right with you." Shirley said before she gently pushed Francie away. "I wanna duel you one time if you're free, Francie. Finally… the underdog is gonna take on the idol."

Francie laughed at this. "I might be your fan… but an underdog? I don't deserve it yet!"

"Then I think it's about time you try earning the title… by taking me on." Shirley said and reached her hand out. "What do you say… underdog-to-be?" She made that friendly offer and Francie accepted. "Until the duel?"

Francie smiled. '_I'm glad this is something much more than forgiveness but a chance to prove her that I can fight as good as she does._' "Until the duel." Francie giggled before Shirley walked past her.

But before Shirley could walk away completely, she stopped to turn to Francie with one more thing to say. "I won't hold back… and neither should you."

Francie winked. "Who said I'm holding back?"

"Good girl." Shirley chuckled before she left the lounge. '_Here we go again. Like Trude… only missing the strict sense of fighting for what's right. Alright then!_'

* * *

_**CHAPTER EPILOGUE…**_

_***Amaterasu's containment room… Red Neuroi HQ…***_

Amaterasu… still weak from what the room has given her… was being beaten up by Rosaimus himself… who was pissed after learning Serena was alive months after her death. He knew Amaterasu has the power to pass a resurrection rite to another one of her kind… which describes the unknown bogey the neuroi have detected enter into earth. An Hulghete should not be called to a planet unless it was a deity, and that was what Rosaimus was suspecting… Amaterasu was able to link up with that associate and revive Serena.

After Rosaimus was finished with his 2 minutes of satisfactory torture to the poor white wolf form of Amaterasu, he walked away. Then he stopped for a while as he heard words. "What are you trying to say?"

Amaterasu then snorted. "Give up, Heinz. You know you're going to lose soon."

"Perhaps. But with what I will pass to the world… you know that fate will be changing."

"The Purge will not stop them from killing you… Even if it moves to annoy humanity… they won't stop trying to find a way to clean your monstrosity."

"I know they won't. Earth-born neuroi are not easy to eliminate… even its source. As for the humans, they're as desperate like the ones who want to claim territory. They're a disease… if not… their freedom to live is. That's why I'm going to give them what they want… an eternal adversary if ever we cannot be here for long. We know this is our last… so why not put something as a memory?"

"You're clever… but you're still going to die at this lifetime."

"Say it all you want… but you won't be able to reach me. It becomes an empty threat. And thus…" Rosaimus said before he left the containment room and closed the air-sealed door behind him. "You deserve a fitting death. But you're not ready yet. One day… you'll find yourself killed in front of your friends. And I'm counting on it."

_***Command and Control Room…***_

"Helena… how is the power of the Purgemaker?"

"Going faster than expected. It has reached 92 percent. By two months… it will be finished."

"Good. I want humanity to see that the red neuroi will be staying behind for a long... Long time." Rosaimus said as he smiled… longing to see the day Earth-born neuroi spawn by themselves. He even dreamed of controlling them… but the Purgemaker will only allow the neuroi to spawn by itself but not be loyal to them. They can be loyal to humanity as individual counts but the Red Neuroi can regain most that spawn because they are related to an alien close to their resemblance and function.

And about a century later… humanity finds the earth-born neuroi to be both tamed… and wild as threats.


	23. A war to sign in, a fate to prepare for

**Every is starting to fall into place... and I'm beginning to enjoy how I write and how I make this my thing. For a reason... I'm starting to get a request from somebody to get me to be a ghost writer! Well... I'm not telling anybody what it is... unless I post it, so of course... be patient! One day you'll all find out what it is. ;)**

* * *

**Responses to my reviews so far:**

**To Motown Scrapper:**

_**Don't worry! Even if Serena or Blitz-Saber were around to be the super-human or neuroi characters... I'm putting all the witches forward as main characters! Always remember: Originality is better than the replacement! :) But sometimes one author could compromise, of course.**_

* * *

**Updates to my Original Characters:**

**_[Ustrea Chikhaar]_**

**_Stopped ageing: 35 years old_**

**_Converted to Hybrid: March 8, 1922_**

**_Nation: Hispania_**

**_Affiliate Division/Regiment: BN 107th Shapeshifter Fighter Squadron_**

**_Occupation: Aerial Shapeshifter Hybrid_**

**_Rank: Wing Commander_**

**_Catch phrase: "Find your strength. Seek life… but be wary of your surroundings."_**

**_Height: 6 feet_**

**_Hair Color: Black_**

**_Eye color: Blue_**

**_Shapeshift vehicle: Douglas C-47 Skytrain (modified with radar and transponder)_**

Let's get on with it with: "A war to sign in, a fate to prepare for"

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_***Army Special Forces HQ… 2132 hours…***_

Arthur Anderson, the new head of the Liberion Army Special Forces unit and the 3rd Deep Science Division was making his way to his new office after a week of trying to finish and redo the office that Patton was once in. As he entered the office, he switched on the lights and saw the office was almost looking new. The wall still had to be covered up and needed to be cemented thanks to the explosion that occurred moments before Patton died in the same office. He sighed at remembering what he and Patton had went through. However… Patton was the better strategist when it comes to making judgment calls. When it comes to those kinds, Anderson freezes and he doesn't know what to do. For that, Patton's got the better of things.

"No matter how cruel he can be with his tricks… he sure is a good man." Anderson muttered to himself once he viewed the office. '_I missed you, man. I don't know why I even bothered to take your position… but it's better than nothing._' The door was then being knock on and it opened a little for Kenzie's head to peek in. "Ah, Ms. Clio."

Kenzie smiled and nodded before she came in. "I hope the office pleases you. And forgive us on the wall."

"Nah, it's fine. This office seems to be old anyway, so it's no surprise. How are things moving with the plan?"

"Everyone is moving into position as we speak. Multiple warships have started to set course for bombardment positions around Greater Orussia. V8 Rocket sites have also been positioned around Suomus and Orussia… but they're hard to maintain thanks to the constant attacks the neuroi have been making. And they're having some problems trying to maintain ground control. With the Red neuroi constantly attacking from the air and with no witches supporting again, we need a good attack to push all of the enemy forces back into Greater Orussia and surround them. I just hope this would be enough to give us a room so that a task force can infiltrate Old Moscow."

"It'll be difficult, Ms. Clio, but nobody said it was easy from the beginning. I say… we give it our all and don't fall back."

"It'll be a little more difficult without the Yamato. I heard it was destroyed after their attempt to take out the hive."

"Then it's up to our ships then." Anderson said with a sigh. "Things couldn't get any worse, huh?"

_***Airspace northward to Asiect… 0328 hours…***_

Mio was disappointed while she was hanging on to Serena while she flew them back towards Fuso. The outcome of the battle was not as Mio was expecting as the whole fleet of the Yamato was defeated and killed. Never has she expected to see a super-hive that much resilient that it has a lot of cover to shield itself from any attacks coming from them.

Serena noticed Mio's silence and decided to speak up. "Mio… I hope you're still not thinking about it."

"I'm only going to think about it… especially if YOU haven't done anything to damage the super-hive."

"Look… I'm sorry if I wasn't able to do something. Blitz-Saber was on to me. I tried to hold back, but I can't. I know that I have to face him."

"Blitz-Saber?"

"…the reason for my death. He's a Red Neuroi hybrid, and a formidable close-quarters fighter."

"HE killed you in Greater Orussia?"

"My men were being attacked back at Greater Orussia, and they had no chance against his speed, so I kicked in just to make sure to buy time for them to get away. However… I underestimated him, and I knew his swordsmanship was good, and also clever in an enduring battle. It took us eleven minutes before he finally stabbed me in the torso, then he slowly lifted the saber up to my chest. I swore I would kill him one day, and it's something I said before I died. I never knew I would get the chance. I just didn't do it there and then at the Yamato. Damn him. He's really training to push himself… and I have to do the same just to kill him."

"And you think by revenge you can end your own conflict with him?"

"He killed off half of my unit. He didn't even have difficulty. I had difficulty during my training with the katana but I was able to succeed."

"I'm not as good as you, Serena. And you know that."

"Of course… but you're a warrior. You've got more will than I do." Serena chuckled. "All I have is a speedy heart and just the strength of many men, but still not the one who thinks like a soldier. I'm rather the person who's relaxed instead of bringing all my strength to the enemy."

"It's better than just being bloodlust."

"Hey! Don't forget that I killed people too. But it's not a reason or a way to get into a bloodlust fight. I did it just for Fuso… and for everyone else."

"Sounds like you want to just hold back."

Serena simply looked at Mio by turning her head and focused forward again. "Don't mock me, Mio. The reason why I died is because the two of us were bickering. I don't want that to happen again."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"…defend myself, charge… and take the fight to the enemy. I'd rather do that now that I'm alive again." Serena chuckled.

"Amaterasu resurrected you. How?"

"She says she has an associate who arrived here who helped her revive my aura. And by the way… she's not JUST a goddess here on Earth. You remember about what Elder Drel said about the race of the Hulghete? The deities of the Hulghete never wanted their own kind to rush themselves into war… and now they're almost extinct. This was then a personal thing against Rosaimus… and he's giving all he's got against us. He's doing the same thing the Hulghete are doing, only… he's much more ruthless and cunning. His strategies allow him to trick more numbers either into own hands… or to death."

"Wait… are you saying…?"

"Yes. The Amaterasu you know here is an Hulghete deity. She stayed here in Earth to especially watch you Fusoans closely. And I know one of your religions is closely tied to Amaterasu. Don't take your belief away, Mio. She's not only kind… but just as well. She's someone who's flexible on a lot of people… seeing honor and freedom and the difference between the two."

"…just like how I know her." Mio muttered but was heard by her sister. '_No matter who or what she is… she's the same but just known as a goddess._' Mio smiled at this. "I knew she's around."

"And she's around more than ever. This war may just be close to ending… but she's making sure not all of us suffer a future we don't want."

"You've been working… with… Amaterasu."

"Oh… I told you that fact but I didn't tell you why, huh? While I was in the army… she called out to me since December 1945."

"…The same month as when Berlin was wiped out again…" Mio muttered to herself and Serena continued.

"She told me that I was destined for greatness… and although blood will be shed, she knows I can choose my own opponents. And I chose the neuroi and its followers. Of course… strength and speed are different from the will of a soldier like yours, Mio. I was only a grunt for Amaterasu… but I realized that before I died… I was just a pawn. But now she's giving me the chance to be more than that. I once used a necklace to power myself up… to raise my defense speed. But now that it's inside me… I'm much faster, much harder to hit… and I'm more mobile. I can even fly."

"You shouldn't think you're a pawn. Everyone has a purpose and yours is not to get controlled."

"It's something more than that. It's like I'm a soldier… and only to a sense I'm trying to defend humanity's smaller portions. It's not much… but it's just a start."

"What is that necklace suppose to be?"

"It has a talisman connected to it. It's supposed to be symbolized for a guardian's duty to watch over the five Hulghete kingdoms of their world. Mainly, a guardian in their planet is not the most powerful there… But somehow… she gave me that strength to be a formidable opponent to everyone else. But Blitz-Saber is something else. I heard he also has a talisman, in which its power was extracted and he has the power for himself. He's a cheat… and it should turn him into an equal like I am, but he has a better skill than I do. He's more experienced in combat."

"That's why you must train. You should try taking your powers off and spar with me one time."

"IF… I can." Serena disappointingly said and it made Mio frown. "Mio… there's Fuso. It looks like my speed really catches up quick. I bet they're thinking you're dead."

"You were once… but I'm not going to rest yet. Thank you, Serena."

"Anytime, sis." Serena said as the two of them were finally going into Fuso… the land where they're both from.

_***Late April…***_

And so… the allied forces are starting to put their own plan into motion. Multiple ships coming from Fuso, Romagna, Britannia, and Liberion were taking time to get into the designated positions to fire ground and air forces are moving in. Greater Orussia will be the target the ships will position themselves between Greater Orussia and Northeast Africa where there's enough water for multiple battleships. There were also three battleships made by the Deep Science Division that has its own V8 Rocket launchers. Together with the Suomus and Orussian V8 Rocket launching sites… these rockets will be blowing off a few Red Neuroi sites into ashes.

The Blue Neuroi are also making their efforts to see if they can support the humans. Currently, they're defending their underwater research outposts in different parts of the world. The ones that are usually attacked at this time are the outposts near Australis. It only seemed that the neuroi units are making its way near there, but the nereids and aerial witches from that position are now defending it. It only meant that the hive was about to near Australis much sooner than expected, and the rest of the allied forces need to move fast.

_***One flight of two C-47 Douglas transport planes and a neurified C-47 as Ustrea and other Blue Neuroi fighter planes going to Suomus… 6750 feet… 1002 hours…***_

Erica, Sanya, Shirley and Lucchini were together in one C-47 plane with other members of the 555th in there together with some staff from Charrington base. The other C-47 carried infantry and other staff members to help out during the preparation of the charge in Greater Orussia.

The pilot of the first C-47 was then going to get a stat report. _**Alpha Observer, this is 1**__**st**__** flight. Any changes to your radar?**_

_**[Alpha Observer to 1**__**st**__** Flight: No changes.] **_Ustrea answered. _**[Pilot… you shouldn't get too tense.]**_

_**Repeat?**_

_**[I will be reporting something whenever I sense something… which I will do immediately, so you can be assured that I will inform you.]**_

_**Thanks for that, Alpha. Keep in touch whenever you see something suspicious. And we'll keep an open channel this time.**_

_**[Will do, 1**__**st**__** Flight.]**_

_**[Sanderson to 2**__**nd**__** Flight… watch yourself! You're getting a little too close!]**_

_**[2**__**nd**__** Flight here, sorry!]**_ A rookie pilot's voice was heard and 1st Flight's pilot groaned.

_**Jack… try to focus. If you get too close, you'll hit our tail.**_

_**[Roger, 1**__**st**__** Flight! I'm managing this.]**_

Caroline and Megan were seated next to each other as Cindy was sleeping on Megan's lap when Caroline opened up. "So, Megs… how are you and Hanna?"

Megan then looked at Hanna, who was then cleaning out her pistol with a small brush. '_She's not having any problems, at least._' "Hanna and I are great, and…" Then she looked at Caroline. "Caroline… I wanna thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me a good heart, I guess. He fucking knows what I mean."

"Sheesh. You're just beating yourself up from last time."

"Hey! At least I made up after your advice, Caroline."

"_**Don't forget me too…**_" Cindy was already awake and smiling at Megan. "Mary and I helped too. We love you."

Megan chuckled at this and brushed her hand over Cindy's forehead. "Thanks, kiddo."

"Hey, at least your good nature's back." Erica said while she put her arm over Sanya's shoulders.

"Oh. What do you mean?" Sanya asked.

"At least you're coping up well. Eila would have wanted you to move on and focus."

"But she has! Through you, remember?"

Erica groaned… then Eila appeared with a smirk towards Erica. "…Told you it would work!"

Then the blonde raised an eyebrow. '_Okay, okay. You win the deal. Sheesh._' She spoke with her thoughts as she rolled her eyes and looked back to Sanya. "So what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna keep going for Eila. It doesn't matter if she comes back, or she does. I wanna keep living for as long as I can." Sanya said before Erica moaned a little in pain while she clutched her head.

Eila then spoke through Erica. "Then I'm glad I'm helping you."

"Eila?"

"Yeah. You once helped me not give up. Now I'm doing the same thing."

"I noticed. Look… I'm sorry if I looked… depressed."

"Well, don't be again. You know even if I'm not around anymore… I can still watch you."

"Don't say that."

"Well, I'm saying it anyway." Eila firmly said and looked at Sanya's eyes. "I always meant that I love you, Sanya. I don't care whether it was one thing or another that killed me." Then Eila saw that Sanya was about to cry. Eila sighed at this and then she told her something she never told Sanya before. "Remember the time we were running for the plane back at the south pole?"

_***Flashback…***_

_***South pole woodlands… Time unknown…***_

The white trees of the south pole made it look like Christmas in the woods… but not when there were beams passing through the trees, as some of them fell to the ground. Eila and Sanya were running past every tree in the woods. They were heading to a Boat plane that was set up for them on that very day when they will be picked up. They didn't know at the time that they were tracked after confirming the presence of the super-hive of the Red Neuroi. Now… Greater Goliath was chasing them. The bulky muscled humanoid monstrosity was running as he pushed trees aside while he carried a beam blaster as he fired. The bulked up man was getting a little close than the two of them expected.

Then Eila had thoughts. '_At this rate… We both won't make it. But then…_' She had an idea. "Sanya… you go ahead! I'll catch up to you!"

Sanya then looked back Eila while running. "What?! No!"

"I promise you that I'll catch up to you, damn it! Trust me!" Eila shouted just to get Sanya going.

But the Orussian had doubts. '_What if she gets killed?_' Then she decided to shake it off her mind as she didn't want to be negative. She nodded in response and ran ahead of Eila. But little did she know… that Eila lied for catching up.

Soon the Suomus witch stopped as she drew her pistol. '_This… is FOR EILA!_' She aimed at the monstrosity and fired as many rounds as she can at the bulky man before she saw him up close. Aware she shot eight shots… she was aware that a beam blaster was fired and its beam went for her. Thanks to her Sense Acceleration, she was able to roll and dodge the shot. She then saw a fist heading for her but she wasn't able to dodge it as the fist went to her chest. She was pushed back until she hit the tree with her back and tumbled on the ground. With her being stunned, she couldn't focus her magic and couldn't see the future clearly. Before she stood up a beam was shot from Greater Goliath's blaster and it hit her torso hard. The beam came out from her back but it's a good thing it didn't hit her spine. However… blood came out from her mouth and her torso. She got on her knees and was weakened. '_I hope… you've made it far enough… Sanya. I love you…_'

The brute then grabbed her collar and lifted her up from the ground, still coughing blood out. He then pointed his blaster at her. "Any last words?"

Eila knew this was her last moment, so she put her hand slowly into her pocket. '_Sanya… I love you… but I have to kill this monster._' "If I'm dying…" She then took the small grenade from her pocket and dropped in on the ground. It later beeped faster as Eila continued her statement. "…YOU'RE COMING WITH ME."

Sanya arrived in worry that Eila didn't make it and saw a horrific scene. The monstrosity looked at the ground, but he was too late. A grenade briefly flashed at the feet of the bulked man and a small black hole was made. Soon he was being sucked in while his flesh was being torn off. Time slowed down as Sanya looked at Eila. Her eyes were looking at Sanya's and she had a weak smile. Then an echo of her voice came to Sanya's head. "_**I love you… Sanya…**_" Time slowly formed normally as the brute's broken body was sucked in along with Eila's. Sanya was able to see Eila's body sucked in with her flesh ripped but was too fast. Soon, the singularity grenade stopped its wormhole and created a wave that knocked Sanya off her feet.

The Orussian knew as she looked upwards with her on the ground that the brute… and Eila… were both gone. Then she had knowledge of the singularity grenade… that the wormhole can kill ANYONE who is consumed by it. She denied it and she sat up, before she stood up and ran to the scene where Eila was first at. She examined the place and saw something that Eila once had… a piece of the cloth from her pillow. Sanya knelt over and picked up the cloth and just looked at it. It was the only memory of Eila that remained, and Sanya knew there and then that Eila will never come back in. Soon, she felt her eyes were wetting themselves as she slowly shook her head. She didn't think that Eila died. But then again, she wasn't there. Then she instantly snapped and shouted. "E-EILAAAAA!" She shouted with her head upwards as she shouted her friend and lover's name… knowing that Eila can never return to her life again.

_***End of Flashback…***_

Sanya still held that cloth as Eila finished her story. "You… protected me?" Sanya said as she looked back Erica… who was now Eila. "You… did it to save me?"

Eila smiled and nodded. "Right now, I'm telling you because I don't know if ever I'll come back."

Sanya heard this and realized something. If Eila would never have done so, then the both of them could get killed, but Eila protected her. All the time that she was thinking of Eila's death, she knew she had nowhere else to go. For the first time that Eila said that she doubts she will come back, Sanya tightened her brows that said she denies it. "No. You're wrong. I don't care if you come back or not. I just care that you saved me… and it's enough that I'll live for you, in your memory… in your honor… in your name… and from the bottom of my heart to the best I can."

Eila took this in surprise. '_Did I just hear what I needed to hear?_' Then she stopped thinking further when Sanya hugged her torso and heard her sobbing. She looked down and her head was against her stomach. Eila had been in love with Sanya for so long, but their level of love was much deeper than that. Sanya knew this and she acknowledged it as both a friend, a lover… and like a wife. Eila shed a tear and smiled. "Sanya… I love you."

Sanya was surprised and she looked up to Eila. It took her time for her own affection to kick in and with instinct, she neared her face to Eila's and their lips touched. Soon, she kissed Eila, and Eila kissed back. Megan saw this clearly with Caroline… and both blushed red. Then they looked at each other before they closed their eyes to avoid embarassment.

Megan started to think dirty thoughts. '_I don't know about those two… but they're making it interesting. What the heck am I thinking?! Gross!_' She shook her head and then opened her eyes to see that they were just sitting next to each other, but she knew clearly what she saw. '_At least they're back that way._'

"_**We know you saw us.**_" Erica said and it took Megan by surprise. "Relax! Eila just needed it with Sanya."

"Huh?" Megan was confused.

"Actually… Eila's gone… but I sucked her aura due to her being a part of my life for some time as a friend. Now she's inside me and she decided to talk to Sanya."

"Wait… like a ghost?"

"Yeah!" Erica answered with a giggle. "Although it's creepy… it's kinda cool."

"Eeeh…" Megan muttered as she was a little creeped out. '_Now that's kinda scary._'

Ustrea then made a detection call. '_This is unusual. Somehow, it's Red Neuroi but its class doesn't fire beams._'

_**1**__**st**__** and 2**__**nd**__** Flights, be advised. This is Alpha Observer. Scout neuroi have been detected around this area.**_

_**[1**__**st**__** Flight here. We're almost at Suomus… and we're encountering scouts? What's going on?]**_

_**Unknown… but whatever the scouts have in mind… it's not good. They are purple-colored scouts. If they're carrying toxins… we have to be careful. It will still be lethal even to us Blue Neuroi. Keep on own flights… and my fighters will engage them. Sanderson?**_

_**[Sanderson responding and we're on it! Fighters 2 to 4… disengage from escort and tight line astern formation! We're going after the bastards!]**_ And as soon as the three other planes joined behind Tracy… she gave the orders. _**[Engage only on my mark! Follow on my directions!] **_She shouted out and she led her group of four towards the scouts. Soon… 2 purple scout neuroi were spotted and the four planes have visual.

_**[Wingman Ari here. I've got visual. 2 bogeys, both purple.]**_

_**[Be cautious on this. We're watching them and…] **_Tracy said before she saw something she thought was familiar. The two purple scout neuroi were twirling as they both made a revolving motion around each other. Soon, their bodies combined as their hide started attracting each other's. Soon, the two formed into a new shape. _**[Oh, crap… FUSER! SPLIT BY TWO'S NOW!]**_ As she said it, the Fuser fired a large purple beam. Tracy's flight has split by two with her wingman following her as they went right. The others weren't lucky as they didn't see the beam. Two blue neurified planes were easily fried as they're both defeated with their cores completely broken down. _**[Brenda and Ginger are down and out! Alpha Observer, please be advised!]**_

Ustrea was somehow getting worried. A Fuser is a much formidable opponent to any Blue Neuroi… or witch alike. Like other neuroi scout, it can easily make a 180 degree turn, but there's a difference. Its beams can easily reach a distance of a kilometer, thanks to its size as well. It may be smaller than the fired beams… but it's considered one of the most dangerous because it can also fire rear beams if one is not watchful of its tactic to speed past its victim and hit it using its rear beams. One thing Ustrea didn't like… is that this would need a witch to handle it. _**Acknowledged. 1**__**st**__** Flight… we have an emergency! We need some witches to get out here! A Fuser has just been spotted, and we need someone who has detection abilities. This neuroi can fire a kilometer away and can use rear beams to attack targets once targets are tricked into seeing their enemy could miss.**_

Susan clearly heard this thanks to her ability to read radio waves. She had her Little Brown Bat familiar features out and she retracted them. She then stood up from where she sat and everyone got her attention. "Everyone! The fighters are having a problem with this neuroi that's fast and tricky!"

Darla then decided to ask. "What exactly is it?"

"They call it a Fuser."

Then Erica was shocked. "Crap! We're gonna need someone to tell its location because it'll also have stealth camouflage too! And by that… it means I'm going."

Sanya nodded. "Make that two of us."

"You're not taking all the fun." Megan smirked.

"Count me in!" Caroline said.

"You'll need me too!" Susan said to Megan. "Sanya and I can work together on locating the target."

"Agreed." Sanya replied on Susan.

"Then it looks like we've got a team!" Megan said and she stood up with Susan and Caroline. "There's only one striker cradle, so we'll have to launch one by one by one. Erica… I suggest you and Sanya go first! You've got more experience in this."

"Thanks!" Erica winked before staff members rolled out the striker cradle below the roof doors, and placed Erica's strikers on it. "All of you follow as soon as you're ready! I'll see you up there!" She ran while she put on her earpieces, climbed the striker cradle, jumped and mounted her Bf-109 K-4 strikers. '_Eila… I hope you can hear me._'

"_I'm here._" Eila's voice rang to Erica's head.

'_I'm gonna need your Sense Acceleration._'

"_Good plan. I'll see to it you get it out there._" Eila said before Erica was handed her MP40 and her MG42. "_Good luck, Erica!_" And soon, the roof doors opened. "Hartmann… Pressure at max… TAKING OFF!" Soon, her body glowed and her magical circle was formed. Soon… the max pressure of the cradle's springs were released and Erica was sprung out through the roof doors and she flew up. "I'm off! Sanya! Just follow!"

_**[Litvyak… max pressure… TAKING OFF!]**_

_**[Wilson… Launching!]**_

_**[Jawarski… heading out!]**_

_**[Garibaldi… max pressure… Launching!]**_

The Fuser was pursuing Tracy closely. _**Damn it, Mira! I need your help now! It's on my six!**_

_**[Got it!]**_ Mira came in from behind the Fuser but then it fired its rear beams. Mira evaded them and more beams kept coming at her before she expertly evaded them. _**[Damn it… I can't get a good shot!]**_

_**DAMN IT ALL!**_ Tracy said before the neuroi fired more beams before she released jammer flares. It attached onto the Fuser and it kept flying straight as Tracy turned to another direction. _**There! Take it out!**_

_**[This is Susan! Look out! Another Fuser is coming in!]**_

_**[Oh… crap!]**_ Tracy saw Mira about to be hit by a distant beam shot but was blocked by Erica's shield. _**[Erica Hartmann?! Thank you!]**_

_**[Anytime!]**_ Erica said as she dropped her shield and started to fire on the other Fuser with her MG 42 only to find the Fuser passing Erica and getting farther. Tracy noticed that the Fusers aren't easy to pin down.

Erica's thinking of the same thing as each of the Fusers speed up and they got farther. She noticed that they turned widely still maintaining their fast speed, and they were both heading for Erica's direction. '_Damn it! The last time I've faced two fusers with purple toxins… they almost got my shield but I waved off._'

"_Leave that to me. A narrow shot is my advantage._"

'_Are you sure?_'

"_Lose trust now… and I'll be sure to take your body away and leave it for Sanya!_" Eila's small threat reached Erica's mind.

"Meanie." Erica muttered before she closed her eyes and opened them again.

Eila was in Erica's body. '_Showtime!_' She thought with a smirk as she saw the Fusers coming at her and released beams. With her Sense Acceleration, she was able to tell the trajectory of each beam. She flew down and then in between the beams before the two fuser units were able to pass her, but not without her firing bullets at one of them… thus exposing the core. The Fuser unit easily lost control and Megan loosed bullets to destroy the core and splitting it to white flakes.

_**Wilson, right?**_

_**[Hartmann?]**_

_**Wrong. Sanya's lover.**_

_**[Juutilainen, huh? Let me know if you wanna kiss her again.]**_

Eila laughed. _**You must be looking forward for those moments!**_

_**[Huh? No! Just give me a heads-up if you'll do that! It's a little gross!]**_

_**[Ignore her.] **_Caroline interrupted. _**[And good job on the other Fuser! We got one more to go!]**_

_**We've got to take it out before…**_

_**[This is Alpha Observer! It's heading towards our direction! We're requesting assistance… NOW!]**_ Ustrea's panicky voice came to their comms and they immediately sped to the flight of C-47's.

Darla was looking out onto the window and saw a purple neuroi unit approaching and was fast. '_Uh-oh!_' "Diana!"

"What's up?" Diana asked before she looked out the window and saw the neuroi unit. "Crap!"

"_**Yeah… it's a Fuser.**_" Lynn said who just got there and looked at the window. "What I don't get is why it's going for us and on Suomus airspace."

"I already know they're runners." Diana said as she clenched her fist. "Lynn… you're coming with me. As for you, Anne… you're closely staying with the C-47 flight. We're going after the thing."

"Roger!" Both girls said before the three of them got to the striker cradle and grabbed their weapons before mounting their striker unit. Each of them launched out of the plane. Soon, the planes have started to open fire on the incoming Fuser and so did Ustrea as they kept their course on the rendezvous point.

Diana has a visual on the Fuser and it fired its beam. Thinking she could shield herself, Lynn, pushed her out of the way before the beam hit them. As they both hovered again, they went back towards the flight. "Lynn… what is it?! Why'd you make us evade it?"

"The purple beams can already be more than match for our shields. The damn beams are strong against it… and we have to try evading to be sure."

_**[And that's what I'm good at!]**_ Eila shouted out from afar as she fired her MG 42. _**[We'll have to keep it away from the planes!]**_

Diana listened and agreed. _**Ustrea… how are you holding up?**_

_**[I'm currently holding my own while firing! Damn, this Fuser is fast.]**_

Diana then turned to Kim. "If we can intercept it while it's turning, we have a good shot. They're fast, but they're vulnerable when they turn."

Lynn then gasped. "INCOMING!" She sensed the fuser unit coming fast behind them. As they both looked, they put up both their shields… but Anne flew from a distance.

"_**Don't try it! I'll do it!**_" Anne said before the Fuser released its purple beam. Anne got in front of Diana and Kim and deployed several shields in front of her. The beam hit the one and easily broke it. The others followed but were slower to break and resistant. '_I'm not letting anything happen to Diana so don't waste it!_'

Eila has her chance and flew towards the unit with it still firing at Anne's shields when she aimed her MG 42. '_Checkmate!_' But something unexpected happened. The Fuser's sides split into small pieces and pointed at Eila and she knew what those are. '_Crap. Fuser Drones!_' The drones released small lethal beams and Eila was evading each one of them. There were 14 engaging her and with ease was able to avoid every beam while she fired her MG 42. '_This is easy… but it's distracting me!_'

The neuroi unit got past Anne and the other two before she saw Erica easily taking out the smaller drones the Fuser had made. '_Wow… she's amazing._'

"_**Anne, focus!**_" Diana firmly said before the porcupine familiar witch looked at her flight leader. "We've got to start chasing it down."

_**[Sanya here. Don't bother. This one's mine.]**_

Eila was shocked and she radioed Sanya. _**What do you mean?! You'll take it by yourself?! It's fast and has rear beams! You can't evade some of them with your Fligrhammer held!**_

_**[I'm not arguing, Eila. I'm making sure I take it on before it attempts to hurt you again.]**_

This took Eila by surprise because of Sanya's nature. '_Her nature sure has changed._'

"_I'm finishing this, Eila. Switch with me._" Wilma said in her head. "_I can easily guide the bullets that I use towards any enemy unit…_"

'_But you need your anti-armor sniper rifle for that!_'

"_Who said it had to be a sniper rifle that's good against the unit? I got another plan._" Wilma chuckled. "_You can trust me, Eila. Erica won't mind, right?_"

Erica groaned. "_Fine. But make sure it's worth it, Wilma. Eila, switch out and Wilma will replace you._" And as soon as Erica's eyes were closed, her consciousness changed to Wilma's.

Wilma opened her eyes and saw she was hovering. '_It worked._' She nodded and sped towards the neuroi. '_Now to make sure Sanya doesn't get hurt!_'

_**Sanya, it's Wilma. Don't go too close to the Fuser or you won't see the beam coming.**_

_**[Wilma? What do you mean?]**_

_**I'll draw its fire towards you instead of you chasing it. I'll make it come to you if you want to kill it so much.**_

_**[Then this unit will be crushed. Agreed.]**_ Sanya said and Wilma noticed Sanya's cold tone against this unit.

Sanya then evaded another rear beam from the Fuser and just hovered before she evaded a few more, lessening as the unit got farther away from her. '_Soon, you're gonna die in my hands… neuroi bastard._' She thought of this with some angered resolve.

Wilma attempted to get near and she was right behind it. She fired rounds at it but its rear beams were fired against Wilma, who then evaded them later on. '_Damn it, I can't keep shooting and evading like this. I'm gonna need some help._'

_**Megan, do you hear me?**_

_**[Loud and Clear!]**_

_**It seems my friend Sanya wants to take it thing out… and it means shooting her Fligrhammer to the front of the thing. Think you can help me lead it to her?**_

_**[Why are you suggesting?]**_

_**I'm not. I wanna save her life from acts of stupidity, and I AM NOT ASKING.**_

_**[She's got guts. Alright, we'll help out.]**_

_**Careful not to get to the fuser's front or rear. Approach it from the side too. One of us better be the bait.**_

_**[Count me in.]**_ Shirley's voice suddenly got to their comms.

_**Shirley?!**_ Wilma was surprised to see Shirley join up.

_**[And me!]**_ Francesca joined in the fun.

_**[Don't forget I'm still gonna kick whoever got me out here!]**_ Francie said.

_**[Oh, don't worry. It's a piece of cake!]**_ Amelie said.

_**[Count me and Mira in it too!]**_ Tracy said as her neurified form got close to the Fuser.

And Wilma saw all of the witches who will help get a little farther away from the C-47 flight. '_So they're really going to help, huh?_' "Alright! Let's do this thing!"

Sanya saw what may have been the best teamwork there was for all of them. Shirley and Lucchini were there as they fire on the fast regenerating Fuser before they were shot at and evaded. Francie and Amelie got ahead and fired at the front before the unit was forced to turn. Megan and Caroline did the same thing as the saw the unit turning. '_They're making it turn… to me?_' She never expected everyone to help her out make a target. Then she heard voices from her friends.

_**[I hope you're happy! It's coming to you!]**_ Erica said and Sanya knew she was possessed by Wilma.

_**[Good luck! It's coming at you!]**_ Shirley advised and Sanya got a visual before she aimed her Fligrhammer.

"This… is FOR EILA!" Sanya shouted as she fired the rockets from her Fligrhammer and the missiles went straight for the Fuser unit. The missiles exploded on the unit and it made smoke… but she knew it wouldn't be enough to defeat it. She got her pistol equipped and the Fuser got through the smoke. She saw the core was exposed and she aimed for it when it passed her. '_Checkmate._' She fired the pistol round and the bullet pierced and shattered the core, splitting it to white flakes around her. She closed her eyes and felt what seemed to be the peace that resided in her.

Erica, who was back to herself was flying with Shirley, Lucchini, Francie and Amelie as they together saw the sight of Sanya giving her peace to the matter of what happened to Eila. After her feeling of guilt from all that time she took Eila's death, she was able to get that feeling of peace after giving it all out against the ones who got her killed. Then Shirley sighed in worry. "This'll be something she'll be fighting for from now on. Erica… I know Eila's in there with you. If she is… tell her that Sanya's gonna need more than just peace… but also her heart to understand her friends. She can't always be alone. Not again."

The blonde knew what it meant. '_Eila… Sanya's gonna need your close support, even ours too._'

"_I understand._" Eila replied with her voice. "_I'm feeling confident of Sanya now. It's a good thing Minna decided to get you to the 555__th__, huh?_"

"_She's strong._" Trude commented. "_Her anger should be pointed at the right direction. Yoshika taught me that once… and Sanya can learn it much further too._"

"_Sanya won't snap in sadness or anger anymore._" Wilma said with a sigh. "_And I can guarantee that if all of us support her._" And the rest of the older witches were in agreement as they went to Sanya and greeted her. She smiled in returned and eventually hugged Erica, thanking her for letting Eila talk some sense into Sanya.

All the witches got back into the C-47's and Tracy and Mira resumed their escort. However… their own troubles were far from over.

About ten minutes after defeating the neuroi Fuser units, a radio transmission came in to the flight.

_**[This is Barrage Tower!]**_ A man in his forties spoke from the Suomus border to Greater Orussia outpost-airbase. _**[We're taking fire from neuroi fliers all around us! We need some assistance, now!]**_

Ustrea knew that the callsign 'Barrage Tower' belonged to an airbase outpost near the Suomus-Greater Orrussia 's the same outpost that they were going to, and it's under attack. "Damn it." She cursed under her breath and responded.

_**This is BN Alpha Observer Five. Barrage Tower… we acknowledge your call and we're sending witches over to your location!**_

_**[No, negative! Negative your last! Witches are being dispatched to our location and they're firing at us! They were whammied by toxins!]**_

While inside the plane… Sanya and Susan listened to the transmission and were shocked. There are witches being used as leverage for the neuroi, and are now firing upon the outpost-airbase. This got Sanya and Susan to look at each other. The younger witch decided to sit beside Sanya to talk about it. "Sanya…"

"Call me 'Big Sis' if you want." Sanya smiled. "I admire your ability to read radio transmissions like I do."

"Okay, Big Sis!" Susan giggled. "So… what do you make of it?"

"From the looks of it… any one of us humans can be poisoned by the neuroi's toxins. They can get a hold of us if we're hit. The purple beams that should have hit us during the battle we had should only make us sick… but recently, we got intel that the beams can slowly turn a human into a neuroi-influenced unit. We have to be careful."

Susan sighed. "This is bad. We can't fight against our own."

"_**True.**_" Shirley was listening to the conversation. "We've faced these witches before… Wilma and I got to see some bomber witches destroying a quarter or half our base back at Gallia. The only thing we did was shoot down their engines… or knock them out unconscious. But they were injected with the toxins. The purple beams weren't developed to make them turn that time, but only make them weak. But now that the beams are upgraded…"

"…It could turn any one of us around." Sanya completed the Liberion's statement. "You said the striker engines can be shot at?"

"Yeah." Shirley nodded.

_***Commander's Office… Suomus Southeast border to Orussia outpost-airbase…***_

"Damn it!" Minna slammed her palm on her table after hearing the northeast outpost was under attack. Tyler was with her along with Sasha Zyuganov. "We've got to help them out."

"It won't be easy. We can't tell who's who." Tyler replied. "And hell… we don't even know what witches we're dealing with here."

Minna then thought of something. "Wait… 3 hours ago… the 64th DSD Fighter Wing went to that base, and they knew they can handle themselves from there. But I gotta make this clear. They're not all exposed to all the neuroi that we battled in the past… and if they don't know those units… it can be a problem."

Sasha then gasped and remembered something. "Why the hell didn't I tell this earlier? Sorry… but I gotta give you guys something that may help. Recently, Fuser Red Neuroi units are starting to appear. Most of them come as purple colored… so it's more of a problem. They were the main reasons as to why some of the main force wings were pushed back to Suomus and Orussia just to regroup. Toxins can penetrate any human and it can be a cause to turn to the Red Neuroi. These Fuser units are quite a problem especially that their toxins last longer than any neuroi unit we know now that can be fitted with the toxins."

Tyler groaned. "I don't like this. I don't care if it's the 64th we're going against… but I just care that we can't kill those witches."

"There's no permanent cure to the toxins, Tyler." Minna said and she looked down in shame. "We have to use force if we can't stop them and you know how it must go."

"You can always take out the striker engines."

"They're as good as dead."

"Minna!" Tyler then glared at Minna. "What's with you? They're your fellow witches, and I'm one too."

"I know… but…" Minna clenched her fist and kept the feeling of shame in her. "We've lost too many witches to the Red Neuroi. And if others can't find a cure to the tormented victims of this poison, they can't be saved. They'll keep killing for the Red Neuroi, and more will lose lives." Then she glared at Tyler. "And you know that we've got to avenge those who die… even if the attackers were witches. Justice may be put to practice… but if they go loose… our last resort would be to kill them."

Sasha was surprised by this and didn't see Minna was somehow this disappointed, but decisive nonetheless. '_I hope she handles this well. Killing witches isn't in our job description._'

"Ya better leave us." Tyler said and looked at Sasha. "I'll talk to you later." Sasha nodded and she immediately left the office before Tyler looked back at Minna. "Tell me I'm not hearing what I'm hearing."

"Don't argue with me."

"I'm not. I'm only trying to get your mind to think that there's another way."

"What if there isn't?"

"You're just jumping to conclusions and…"

"THIS is how I try making a judgment call that is HARD enough. You think I don't consider other choices as suggestions?"

"Then mine's a suggestion?"

"Of course."

"Come on."

"If this is what's called giving someone some slack… I can't. This always has lives involved."

"And we can save the ones who wouldn't mean to do this. You know it."

"You don't understand, do you?!" Minna said firmly. "The witches who are taking on the outpase-airbase is none other THAN the Derby Witches."

This had Tyler's eyes blink in disbelief and look away. '_Damn it. So they DID get them._' He sighed and looked back at Minna. "Are you sure about this?"

Minna nodded. "Two radiomen died just to get this information out. But here's the catch… There are only two of them. Jeanette Reese and Hayley Dalton are there… but the number of witches that Reese took out was six. The others didn't come back, or were taken out but the two of them are the only ones who made it, but are now attacking us."

"Then Billy and Bella are alive."

"How can you be sure?"

Tyler smiled and went to the door. "The two of them survive together and they work best that way. The two of them have the best survival tactics than the others. There are only forests and other dangers in between this outpost and the northeast outpost. If they're in there… we can get their help."

"Wait, what? Are you going to get them?" Minna's voice was of concern.

"What else? If you won't listen and just make your decision… then I'll do what I can instead. And you can trust me that I'll return. Besides… I got Sasha with me." Tyler winked at Minna before he opened the door.

"Wait…" Minna tried to call him back but he already closed the door. '_Once I've made my decision… he makes his own… and mostly the ones that are better._' She sighed, shook her head and smiled in admiration to Tyler's thinking. "That's why I chose you, Tyler."

_***Car pool…***_

"You want to what?!" Sasha asked. "Tell me you're nuts."

"And what if I am?"

"Then you're already good as dead. You know that neuroi fliers are getting around Suomus for a while now. If we're at any way spotted, they won't spare us."

"_**Not unless you're covered.**_" Heinrike said while she walked with Marian Carl while she chuckled. "We heard you're gonna be searching for some DSD members who may have been stranded in the woodlands or something."

"And how do you fit in this?" Tyler asked with his arms crossed and this told Heinrike that she didn't need to help.

Marian answered for her friend. "We fit as your escorts and the ones who at least know who's crazy to rescue two stranded members of the Derby Witches. We heard of their fights in Africa and in Central and West Europe."

"And admiration comes rarely from nobles." Heinrike smirked at Tyler. "What? Do you think I can't do what I said? I said it."

"And you'll deliver?" Tyler asked and both witches nodded. "Fine. We got a week to prepare for the offensive… and this one will take about 3 or 4 days. If we can't find them, we gotta head back here. So we gotta make as much time as we can."

Then… he laid out a map of Suomus… and he put some pencil marks on the map as he started his explanation. "Alright… the bases are about 400 kilometers away. The last transmission report from one of the 64th was last learned at this spot… 4 clicks within the Terashkin Woodlands from the south. If I'm right, this was where they were hit. Bella and Billy should be around these parts with their other teammates. Our objective is to try cover the 4 clicks, and hopefully, with the striker engine sounds that Heinrike and Marian are making, they could assume someone's looking for them. By that, they'll probably be putting up SOS signs using flares or other ways.

"Heinrike… since you're participating… you're a blessing."

"You're welcome."

"Shut up." Marian muttered and Heinrike glared at her. "What? You always take credit."

Tyler cleared his throat. "Now, to the matter… Heinrike and Marian, you two will be flying over and will be making up with 6 to 7 clicks of flying instead of four. Knowing survival 101, they would have moved to a more convenient spot where there's water and somehow some game, so they've made distance. I got int touch with jungles with dangerous habitats like these… so I'll take get through it myself. I'll be using the long-range radio to keep in contact with everyone else while you ration yourselves with a truck full. I'm making friends with mother nature here."

Sasha looked at Tyler. "So you're gonna search by yourself?"

"Someone needs to watch the truck, Sasha. We're not affording to lose the only vehicle we've got to any flier. You know camouflage covering, right?" He asked and she nodded. "Then you know what to do. I can walk for quite a long while. According to the map … there's a lake in the middle of the woodlands. If I can't find anyone until there… Heinrike and Marian are gonna have to pick me up from there once I signal them with a flare. The situation will be different if I DO find them. By then, you two need to do multiple trips."

Heinrike nodded. "I may not be the one who usually carries… but I'm on to last with some additional weight."

"Even if you sweat?" Marian muttered.

"Shut up." Heinrike nudged Marian.

"KNOCK… it off." Tyler firmly said. "Is everything clear?" Everyone nodded to his question and he was relieved. "Then I'm glad we have an understanding. We roll out in an hour… so get your stuff ready."

_***Northeast Suomus outpost-airbase… 1112 hours…***_

Smoke was around the different parts of the outpost-airbase. Vehicles were up in smoke and flames. Hangars were damaged. Planes were wrecked and some were in flames. Dead infantry and witches lay on the ground while others hid in the buildings just to escape the sight of two witches.

Jeanette and Hayley were both under the influence of the purple toxin made by the Red Neuroi, and were hovering with their striker units… watching the base as they looked around to see if anyone was left alive. Thanks to the camouflage technology made by the Deep Science Division that was classified to the Derby Witches, the two of them couldn't locate them, but no one dared to challenge the murderous neuroi-influenced witches.

Soon the two of them met again. Jeanette smirked at Hayley. "I told you there would be no one left to challenge us… but keep an eye out. Those rumors our department made to conceal troops may be active."

"I see." Hayley said while she held her Anti-armor rifle. "So they weren't rumors after all."

"Check your six!"

Hayley snorted as she turned 180 degrees behind her and aimed with her rifle before firing. The bullet hit an infantryman carrying a Panzershreck and it was a headshot, dropping him dead. She sighed. "Too bad we had to kill many here. I kinda liked them."

"The neuroi promised us power… and we got it." Jeanette smirked. "I bet you wouldn't be able to achieve this if you were standing still back in our days. But you stood by my side."

"Which is why you never fail to see me as impressive." Hayley said as she neared her face to Jeanette's. Both of them were lustful as they both stuck their tongues out and lick each other's while one of them moaned. They both changed thanks to the purple toxin… and it made them ruthless. Just as Hayley was licking Jeanette's tongue, she noticed there were faint sounds of planes. She pulled away and looked somewhere west and spotted some faraway figures. "Looks like we've got guests." She said before she removed the scope from her rifle and looked through it. "Yup… we've got some C-47's and some witches on the way here."

"Uh-huh." Jeanette started to sense the area around her... but something didn't feel right. For a moment, she detected a certain spike of someone passing her perimeter scans. '_Could it be stealth units… or…_' Then she realized later that someone was blocked her senses, forcing her to drop her weapon and equipping her melee knife and turning around before seeing a lavender-haired witch in striker units speed on her with another melee knife in hand. She attempted to slash and Jeanette blocked. "Planning to kill me?" She asked with a smirk towards the Counter-Striker captain.

"If I have to!" Thelma said before Jeanette pushed her back and both were at defensive stance.

"Commander!" Hayley shouted before she attempted to raise her weapon but a shot came in front of her face and noticed a bullet passed her from the right. She turned to the direciton of the bullet and saw a gray-haired Britannian witch 8 meters away aiming another Anti-Armor Sniper rifle at her. '_Impressive. And at eight meters away._' "Is that a threat?"

"More like a call to a challenge, Dalton!" Lynne said while she aimed her rifle while hovering. "Don't force me."

"I like being forced." Hayley said with a smirk on her face and suddenly flew up and aimed her weapon at the Britannian before firing. Lynne blocked it with her shield. "Given up yet?"

"I'm just getting started!" Lynne said as she sped backwards and Hayley pursued her. '_If Yoshika believes I can do it… then the others can count on me too! I hope you see this… because this is for you!_'

Ustrea was sensing the battle and her tactic of jamming Thelma and Lynne's signatures that worked. '_I hope that'll give them time before the others get there._' But then she was detecting other neuroi coming from the east. '_Snap… recon and Cruiser class units are approaching._'

_**Sanderson and Hughes… be advised that there are recon and Cruiser-class Red Neuroi approaching the base. Intercept them and keep them away from McGuire and Bishop!**_

_**[Roger!]**_ Tracy and Mira roared their engines and got into formation before they started to intercept the wave of neuroi aircraft. Witches also joined in on this… and EVERY WITCH got out… including Command, Alpha, and Beta Flight, and witches coming from the 501st.

However… for this battle, Hanna led this battle after Diana. "Alright… kiddos! Let's show them what we can do! Intercept the wave… and give them all you've got!"

_**[Roger!]**_ The rest of the 555th had responded to her call. Then Hanna contacted Keiko.

_**Boss… think you can handle the rest of the pressure?**_

_**[And you know I can do sitrep operations, Hanna. I'm on it.]**_ Keiko said as she started to fly higher than the others as her strikers could take her. Ustrea followed and both of them were the eyes for the fight. _**[Hanna… another wave is coming in… and I'm detecting they're all drones! Careful! There are 40 incoming!]**_

_**[Ustrea here… and I confirm another wave and are all drones!]**_

_**All units… intercept and ENGAGE all aerials!**_ Hanna shouted…

…and Diana followed with her specific orders. _**Command, pull up! Alpha and Beta… split left and right! GO!**_ She shouted as the 555th split into the designated directions as they engaged the enemy.

Shirley and Francesca were close to each other as they saw the 555th battle against the smaller units but the Cruiser-class neuroi will crush whatever units are smaller than them. They looked at each other and they held hands before Shirley engaged to speed up to Mach 1. "Lucchini! GO!" Shirley used the momentum of the Mach 1 speed to throw Lucchini towards one of the Cruiser-class neuroi and deploy multiple shields in front of her.

"SUNLIGHT STRIKE!" Lucchini shouted as her hands formed a concentrated line of magic energy. She sped to one of the cruiser-class neuroi and the line of magic energy together with a barrier of shields penetrated it, also hitting the core. She emerged on the other side and the unit was defeated. She shielded herself afterwards and was getting distance from rear beams from other Cruiser-class neuroi. "Shirley… I got 'em! Yeah!"

"FUCKING TAKE IT!" Megan said as she charged into the drones with a huge solidified wall. In no time at all, she was able to take out 13 drones before the others turned to evade her…

…only to see Cindy attack with Toddler Rage. "DIE… NEUROI!" She shined and glowed gold and orange before she took out 4 drones continuously after a burst from a Browning Medium MG she borrowed.

Another Cruiser-class neuroi was heading towards the runway of the base when Beta flight then saw it. "_**OH NO YOU DON'T!**_" Wendy shouted as she looked at Tonya beside her. "Spray 'em!"

Tonya then sped to the Cruiser-Class neuroi and pointed her HVAR on it before she fired a barrage of rockets… which hit the neuroi square on its left side before she passed it. She blocked an under-beam with her shield and Tracie fired from above to keep looking for the core. '_Where is it?!_'

_**[The core's under this thing… and it's mobile!]**_ Tonya said with panic. _**[How the hell do we kill a moving core?!]**_

_**[THROUGH ME!]**_ Erica shouted as she was seen charging in with dual MG151's in hand and a BK-5 behind her. Trude was in Erica's place that time as she knows what to do. _**[Watch for my bullets… NEUROI!]**_ She shouted as she fired her MG151's and went to the right side of the cruiser. It was forced to turn away from the runway but she wasn't finished yet. _**[You're not getting away!]**_ It fired its rear beams while she pursued but she kept going forward while she blocked it with her shields. She fired again with a long burst to the rear and a barrage of HVAR rockets exploded from the top of the neuroi. '_The core can be seen that way!_' Trude smiled and pulled up before increasing speed and finally saw the core as she aimed at it. "Got you!" She released another burst of rounds before the core was hit. The cruiser was defeated and it split to white flakes and she hovered. "Tonya… I thank you."

_**[Anytime, Erica!]**_ Tonya responded thinking it was still Erica who had done it all.

Tanisha was pursuing a cruiser unit together with Susan and Sanya. All of them were behind it as they deployed their shields, blocking some rear beams from it. Then Tanisha had an idea. '_That's a pretty big target! I can do this!_' "Out of the way!" Then Sanya and Susan flew to the sides before Tanisha glowed orange to red. She felt her own temperature rise until a flame surrounded her. Then… she did an attack that could really wear her down as it's considered one of the most powerful attacks she could make, with fire. The flame around her grew bigger as she pulled up and prepared her attack. "FIRESTORM!" She put two hands forward to the cruiser and she released a big amount of fire around the neuroi unit. Sanya and Susan were seeing the spectacle and the hide of the unit was easily being melted out, and had difficulty to regenerate. As soon as Tanisha stopped letting the fire flow, Sanya saw the moving core and pulled up to fire the Fligrhammer. The missiles hit the hide and the core, and defeat the neuroi unit.

Sanya smiled and snorted. "Hmph. Another kill, another day."

"Speak for yourself!" Tanisha said as she panted while hovering over to Sanya. "You just used my move as an advantage!"

Sanya chuckled. "Then you shouldn't give me an opportunity."

Susan cleared her throat. "Guys… the battle? Come on!" She said, then leading the night witch and the tot towards the fight.

The two snipers were still flying lowe around hangars as both Hayley and Lynette were chasing each other. This time, Lynette used the hangars as cover to shield herself as she tried to save energy, while Hayley kept pressure on her while her opponent was still visible. However… Hayley underestimated Lynette while the Britannian hid in one of the hangars and ambushed Hayley. She shot the Anti-Armor weapon off Hayley, even sending a round through her shoulder just to do that. Lynette also took a shot to Hayley's striker unit and her opponent crashed to the ground toward a pile of crates. Hayley was defeated… but critically injured. '_I'm sorry, Hayley._'

_**This is Lynette. Dalton's done, but she's still alive! If there's any healing witch… Please help me heal her!**_

_**[Wendy here! Beta Flight's heading there now.]**_

_**I'm at the north reserve hangars. Please hurry.**_

Thelma was able to give Jeanette a slash to her torso and it overwhelmed the Derby Witch. Soon the Counter-Striker was able to catch up and disarm Jeanette before taking out her striker units… making her crash down to the ground hard and fell unconscious. Thelma lowered her hover and sighed. '_Thank God it's over._'

_**Thelma here. I've got an injured witch alive and unconscious. Need a medic.**_

_**[BNH Sanderson coming in for first aid now… Stick tight.]**_

_**I'm somewhere at the runway hangars. You won't miss it.**_

Anne sped to another wave of drones before she deployed her shields to charge in them. "GANGWAY!" She shouted before she was able to hit multiple drones and defeat six of them. After doing so, she was alert, but was surprised for the fact that the drones were falling back. '_That's strange. I thought drones are relentless?_'

Hanna just did a short burst over some recon units and defeated two more and noticed the rest are falling back. '_Look's like they're giving up._'

Diana and Lynn exposed the core of one carrier-class neuroi, which was the last one. Caroline from Alpha flight fired at it and the core was shattered, defeating the neuroi and splitting it to white flakes. Then Lynn was the first to notice at her group. "Diana… it looks like they're retreating!"

"Say what?" Diana looked at Lynn then around her area. Drones and recon units were heading back west towards Greater Orussia to either regroup or retreat. "Hmph. Let them be wise for them not to come back."

Sanya and Susan looked at the retreating neuroi then each other. "Susan… we should keep ourselves on constant watch. We don't know if they'll attack again." Susan nodded and they both split to the north and south side of the outpost-airbase.

The rest of the 555th together with the 31st JFS and the 501st JFW were able to secure the Northeast base after 12 minutes of battling. Ustrea and Keiko were able to report that the drones and the recon units fell back and were no longer on the offensive. No regroups were happening either… and it put everyone in a relieving position. For the meantime… they were safe.

_***Commander's Office… Suomus Southeast border to Orussia outpost-airbase…1127 hours…***_

Minna put the handset of the phone down and sighed in relief as she heard the good news. The northeast base was secured by members of the 555th, 501st and Hanna making up the 31st JFW. Although they injured Jeanette and Hayley Dalton in the process of taking back the base, she was still grateful that the two were still alive. She knew her first decision was to shoot down the engines… but at least she knows any neuroi-influenced person can be broken and be put under containment instead of getting killed. '_Tyler… I'm sorry. I never thought it would actually be possible to really preserve lives._' She closed her eyes and put her hand over her stomach… where her womb was. The womb has already grown to a considerable size, but not big enough just yet. '_Brianna… you're growing… quite faster than expected. I don't know why… but I hope you're safe when it happens._'

* * *

_**CHAPTER EPILOGUE…**_

_***Suomus Woodlands… 20 km north from the Southeast outpost-airbase...***_

Tyler was making his way in the woodlands while the others waited for him. He already assigned Prinzessin and Marian to fly over the woodlands and hope the rest of the stranded Derby Witches would hear them and assume a rescue was coming.

He didn't have any problems getting through the trees… but what he didn't expect are the almost-steep slopes that he could encounter. Unfortunately, he encountered a slope… and he slid out of balance… He was knocked out unconscious, but he was given a clue that he was near a waterfall before his consciousness slipped.

_***1422 hours…***_

He slowly opened his eyes, then realizing he was in a cave behind a waterfall and found an old woman. She looked Romagnan in nature and Tyler clearly recognized her. Before he got up, he felt his head ached.

Then the old woman smiled as she saw him awake. "Your mother would be proud with the man you have become… Tyler Fray."

Tyler then realized who she was. "Anna… Ferrara?" His eyes widened and eventually narrowed them again. "My mom used to train under you. But… What… happened to me?"

"You had to accidentally find a slope. Unfortunately, around these parts comes a price for blindspots. I had to heal you for the meantime and see you've recovered."

The elite looked around and his long-range radio in a briefcase was found at the side of the cave. "Ah. Thanks for saving the radio."

Ferrara sighed. "I figured you need a contraption to keep yourself in contact with your other friends."

"Wait… I know my mom was taught to be a witch through you, but why are you around here? Aren't you supposed to be at Venezia?"

Anna looked down and knew she had to be there in Suomus for a reason. '_This is somehow too deep for him… but I hope he understands._' Then she decided to speak up. "I'm here because I experienced a vision. Something will happen here in the future… and it involves… our enemy, appearing here."

"What do you mean?"

"For some reason… your enemies seemed to have power that they know they can control… and it's better than they are… which they choose to use. This power is related to implanting their own species into the veins of this world. This world will then be set to oblivion to both this time and the future. I've seen visions… but this recent one is never a joke. They're planning to do something… and it involves making an almost eternal adversary to everyone here."

Tyler widened his eyes and recognized that kind of vision. He remembered three words: 'Seeds of Destruction.' "The seeds of destruction."

"Specifically… The Purge." Ferrara said… and Tyler was the first to know the specific name at long last…


	24. The Countdown Begins

**Responses to my Reviews so far:**

**To Aviat0r:**

_**I got that singularity grenade idea from... you remember Thor: The Dark World, right? Know the grenades the elven warriors use? It makes quite an explosive blackhole the size of a normal grenade's explosion, that can suck in anyone and kill them. That's the main idea I used for the singularity grenades that the Deep Science Division had made. And you'll be surprised by something else when you read on, so be prepared! ;)**_

**To Motown Scrapper:**

_**Megan STILL has a little trace of the Red Rage formula in her... but it's not focused on Hanna anymore but on other stuff. Still... others are doing the best they can to try getting Megan to think of other things or cool down whenever she gets in a raging condition from that solution in her. Tyler's gonna discover some things while he's in the Terashkin Woodlands. And trust me... YOU'VE GOTTA SEE IT. Haha. Also, the Mind-Toxin / Mind-Poison is worse than the Red Rage and has no cure... unless the DSD can make an antidote for it... which until now... they haven't done it yet.**_

To my readers... thank you for your support! I hope you guys can link this story to others who may get to writing or reading stories in ! I'm looking forward for any ideas you may contribute for either this story, or genres you may ask for. It'll depend if I can write it thanks to my part-time job being a little bother.

Also... I just Aviat0r's "Strike Witches: To Rise Above." Read it... leave a review... because the timeline is set IN THE FUTURE, WHICH IS WICKED! It's much suited to have battles at that age so that humanity has at least a chance to depend on themselves than witches of the past.

Hey! What's the wait for? Chapter 23: "The Countdown Begins" Enjoy! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 23**

_***Suomus Northeast border outpost-airbase… Late April, 1450 hours…***_

Hanna was walking around the long runway of the base while the others are fixing things around there… as well as removing the bodies lying around the base out of Jeanette and Hayley's handiwork while they're influenced by the Red Neuroi's mind-toxin.

While she was walking, she was seeing some of the 555th witches crying as some bodies were taken away. Some of the corpses were witches from both DSD and some minor wings from Romagna… which enraged Lucchini before she started to help out in the base. Hanna was seeing only death… and it's scarring her. But then again, it's also scarring everyone else around her. '_The consequence of war… is that both sides will have casualties._' She thought as she walked along some bodies covered in cloth.

Shirley was walking to a P-51 plane version of the model in a hangar when she encountered Hanna. "Marseille?" Hanna nodded and Shirley continued. "Aren't you supposed to be helping around?"

"I thought I'd see the overall damage by looking around. I was at the north reserve hangars carrying supplies the whole time. How are things looking on your end?"

Shirley shook her head. "14 casualties… mixed infantry and aerial witches were recovered. Francesca's having a hard time handling this. She thought she would just see wrecked stuff but this broke her heart."

"_**And they will all pay!**_" Francesca said from afar as she walked to Shirley. "You and I are gonna avenge them, right?"

Shirley always thought of not fighting for revenge and bloodlust… but this rather changed a little of her thinking to at least humor her friend Francesca. "Yeah. We'll get 'em."

Hanna crossed her arms. "Death's around us. We don't know who will die next."

"…Which is exactly why we gotta keep going anyway." The Liberion then approached the P-51 plane in the hangar and looked at it. "Things can't last… and neither can we. All we gotta assure ourselves is that we find a winner and a loser."

"Last time I've read a book there are no winners or losers in war. We're all losers…"

"…but we'd rather be called survivors anyway, Hanna." Shirley then glared at the ace. "What about you? How does it feel to keep winning when you've only been killing?"

Hanna's getting this message negatively and glared back. "You're saying something."

"I'm saying you need to look around and not find this a game. You say we're all losers yet you always think to be a winner no matter what."

"It's better to think of it than seeing the grim side of things. Look who's negative now."

Shirley chuckled even as she kept her glare at Hanna. "One day, you'll slip."

Hanna then saw Shirley snort before looking back at the fighter model and the Karlslander chuckled. "Maybe I can… IF you will see it." She said before walking away, not risking a tense confrontation between her and Shirley. '_You're just like Trude… seeing me just as a publicity stunt for the Karlsland higher-ups._'

Erica was behind the entrance of the hangar outside and Hanna noticed this. "I remember that fresh in my mind."

Hanna smiled at Erica. "Walk with me. I feel I wanna be with someone who I know better."

The two rival aces soon found themselves back at the north reserve hangars after talking about the status of the whole base… then their plans to visit the Southeast base. It only came to their minds that the neuroi were getting resilient each time they attack. The tactics seem to be the same… and they don't know what to do if this goes on. The only way to keep the neuroi occupied is to devise a counter-attack… and the allied forces' defenses are being stretched thin. Even with the Blue Neuroi helping out… it will only be a matter of time that ground forces and aerial attack squadrons will start breaking. The war was supposed to end at Late 1945, but neuroi are starting to appear at the most questionable places. While Karlsland was partly being restored… they were able to attack and destroy Berlin… then Magdeburg but it was saved by the Deep Science Division. Even if Karlsland was held again, it would only be a matter of time until hostile neuroi start to sneak in again, and not all witches are able to detect cloaked units.

Then Erica then thought of something. "What if that Cloaked Skyscraper was in Greater Orussia?"

"Cloaked Skyscraper?"

"Think about it. It's always spotted around Europe and Asiect, but we can't even nail it to one place."

"Critical ops. That's what it's for."

"And I'm worried sick of this. If it proves itself a somewhat worthy unit that can't be put down, how can we shoot it down?"

"Maybe it's not about shooting it down. Maybe it's about finding its core like that time you told me."

"Ah… The bug-core neuroi, huh?"

"Then again, it's a completely different one." Hanna cupped her chin. "It was the main reason why the Karlsland Chancellor Klaus Schmitt was killed."

"Then someone's personally operating it." Erica opened up that idea for the first time. "It could have been Rosaimus or something."

"We don't even know a thing about him. Whatever or whoever he is… he needs to be caught and be brought to justice. He's the reason many of us were killed."

"And you know something? He may be part of a cult?" Erica said with a shrug. "We could see him with religious artifacts or something."

"Now you're just overdoing it." Hanna then nudged Erica. "Are you right in the head? Or maybe I should test both of us in competition again?"

"Just be right in the head yourself!" Erica then groaned and walked away from Hanna. '_This is what I don't like about Hanna… she thinks she should knock people's heads like a bell!_'

"_Still a little pissed? I would always be pissed._" Trude said before a snort.

"Don't interrupt. This is between me and Hanna." Erica muttered.

"_And you think I don't deserve to feel what you feel? She made me feel pissed as well. Heck… she chose you out of the 501__st__ just to support you on the dome-neuroi mission back at Malta Island._"

"The fact doesn't change that she's a meanie."

"_Now you're starting to sound like Megan Wilson._"

"Shut up!" Erica then started to run. '_That's it. I'm not going to settle for ties! I'm not settling for losses! If I'm gonna prove Hanna something… it's that one of us at least settles who's better. And I mean using real bullets again!_'

Megan walked with Anne and Caroline while carrying supplies. The tots of the 555th were always the heavy lifters after early witch manifestations. It's only been a year… and they still got it. "Hey Caroline…" Megan said as she loaded supplies into a truck. "You think one of us will die?"

Caroline was shocked that Megan suddenly asked. "What? Don't think of that."

"Sometimes thinking about it can just make it weird… but what if it's sudden?"

"Now you're really making this…"

"Just answer the fucking question!"

Caroline put a crate in the truck forcefully while feeling pissed at Megan for the sudden outburst. "Wanna tell me why you're opening this up?"

"I don't know… It's just…" Megan couldn't finish her own sentence as she was deep in thought again.

Anne saw this herself. "You know, you should chill out. You've been thinking about it since you got here. Are you okay?"

"What do YOU fucking think?"

"You're feeling bad."

"Well… FUCKING OF COURSE." Megan firmly said before she put her crate down and glared at Anne. "You know what… why don't you just shut up?!" Caroline heard this clearly and there was something wrong. There a little glow of red in Megan's eyes that Caroline knew what it meant. Then, Megan continued. "Yes… I've never seen dead bodies before. I've only seen death since I was here on this fucking place and I can't even leave. I can't even cry because I have to be strong, and now you're telling me I'm feeling bad?! Are you stupid?! Of course I'm…" A slap was heard and she felt a sting of pain after she saw for a minute that a sillouette of Caroline's hand got to her cheek. Megan felt that warm spot on her cheek where she was slapped. '_That was the second time I was snapped out of my rage._' Then she turned her head slowly at Caroline's face of calmness. "I'm sorry." Megan simply said before she walked away from the two of them.

Anne blinked in disbelief for what she saw and looked at Caroline. "Did you just…?"

Caroline sighed. "What do you think?" She shook her head and continued to load supplies into the truck, and Anne kept asking herself why she's kept out of the loop for not knowing some things.

Megan was walking away from her two friends while still thinking of what she had said to Anne. It seems that only a small trace of the so-called 'Red Rage' formula was left in her. There were still things that was needed to be done before she could fully recover… and Ursula, together with some other doctors, suggested that she doesn't get too angry when it comes to combat. See the effectiveness of each unit, understand them… and mostly… not blame for not doing anything, just to avoid getting upset. It's getting the best of the Farawaylander easily, and even she herself doesn't like it.

As Megan kept walking away from the north reserve hangar area… she saw Diana looking towards the runway. Then, she looked at Diana's emotion of tension, which made the major turn to the curious one. "Megs?"

"Umm… why are you looking at one spot?"

"I don't know. I'm actually thinking of things that could start between two people and…"

"A rivalry?"

Diana nodded and handed over binoculars to Megan. "See for yourself. I bet you didn't know about Hanna's first rival." And the matter made Megan curious as she accepted the binoculars. "Look over towards you 1 o'clock, and high."

Then Megan used the binoculars after she pointed them at the directions Diana mentioned. She spotted two witches in the air… being in combat with each other and both holding MG 42's. "Hanna…? Erica…?"

"It seems those two have been at it while they were still training at their respected academy in New Karlsland. Until now… nobody knows who from the two of them will rise to be the best."

"So… it means they're always equals."

"Yeah."

"Shit! Barrel rolls from Erica?! Uggh! Come on, Hanna! You've gotta beat that kisser out of the game!"

"Hey. Don't take this easy." Diana firmly said. "In a Karlsland duel… never forget that both duelists use real bullets."

Megan was alert and put the binoculars down before looking at Diana. "No shit!"

"Yeah. I'm serious."

"Can they both handle it?"

"Of course they can. They're both aces after all."

The Farawaylander started to feel disappointed for a while. '_I wish I can get over 200 kills. I heard Hanna's the ball when it comes to the shootdown count._'

Behind the two Conch witches, Thelma ran behind them and halted at a near distance. "Diana! You… need to come with me…"

"What's up?"

"A line is open from Britannia. It looks like our government likes to have a personal word with you. Air Marshal Dowding is requesting he speak to you."

_***Communications Shack # 2… West side of the base…***_

Diana, Thelma and Megan had to arrive by jeep just to get to the comms shack. As the three enter it, it was warm inside… and so warm that Thelma brought out a towel just to be ready with her sweat. Diana walked up to the phone near one of the radio terminals and put the handset on her ear. "This is Diana."

"_**I see that it's not just a young voice but a firm one.**_" Air Chief Marshal Dowding said before a chuckle. "_**It's great to hear from you, Major Evans.**_"

"The same here, sir. But… you don't know me."

"_**Oh, I've heard enough things about you that I don't need explaining. It seems you've been fighting in Europe for over a month now.**_"

Diana wasn't supposed to be made official as a fighter in Europe, but only around Liberion. And this made her curious as she knew next that there was something in Dowding's mind. "That's not why you're calling, is it?"

"_**Quite frankly, it's partly about that, Ms. Evans. By about the 25**__**th**__** of June, you'll turn nine. Am I correct?**_"

"How… do you know?"

"_**I've been hearing some stories coming from Peter Anderson, Arthur's brother.**_"

"Wait… You mean our secretary general is a brother of a Liberion general?"

"_**That's right.**_ _**But enough about that. After I've been talking to high officials including Anderson himself, and he told me about your wing. He said it was your idea to make something like this to try preserving witches who are growing out of service age. To say this honestly, I'm impressed of the reason.**_

"_**Congressman soon-to-be-senator Horan brought you to do this as well. Am I right?**_"

"Yes sir."

"_**Let me tell you something that's somehow suspicious to the eyes of the Liberion government.**_" Dowding said and Diana was all ears. "_**They say he was once someone who used loaned money just to buy a big property of land. I'm still trying to verify the information… but if he used the money to buy the property of land… then it was used out of desperation.**_"

Somehow, Diana was confused. "I don't get it, sir. How does David fit in to get a suspicious eye from the Liberion government?"

"_**I had one of my agents investigate this matter and we started trailing the money as to how this happened… and it seems Horan was with bad company. A private Xing loaning club was of course, loaning cash for those who are earning. The Xingiets are prosperous during this time, which is why they're partially helping out the Liberion government in this war. Horan was one of the loaning entities… but it seems he didn't pay the loan… which is why he is currently being sought out for. As for why the Liberion government is tracking him… well… Let me get this straight: He's a congressman who buys land for private military purposes… and yours was the second he bought… which he didn't seem to pay its loan afterwards.**_"

Diana was shocked. David Horan is one of the trusted Conch officials who actually allowed and helped Diana and Darla in their mission to recruit the members of the 555th. Why would Horan go through such trouble just to do it? "Wait… are you saying… our base in Conch… its land… He bought it?"

"_**Right.**_"

"And he didn't pay a loan that was given to him?"

"_**...that he first asked for. He was supposed to return it to them… and the sum that he didn't return was 2 million dollars in Liberion currency.**_"

"And now they're looking for him." Diana muttered to herself. '_2 months after we recruited Tonya, he went missing for the meantime. Peter told me that he's out for a vacation somewhere… but I was too busy to ask anything else._' "But why are you calling me?"

"_**I just want to warn you that with bad company, comes trouble.**_"

"I swear… I don't even know where David Horan is. Why are you even asking?"

"_**I'm not asking that particular question to search for Horan. I'm only telling you that something does not fit with Horan buying the land of the 555**__**th**__** base. He DID buy the land and pay the owners in full… but he chose that spot for a reason. I don't know what it is… but since you're the major… you are the closest to finding out yourself. Bring your friends along with it as well. Or maybe you should ask him when you see him.**_

"_**I did this for the sake of Mr. Peter Anderson. He got in contact with Mr. Horan 3 months ago… saying Horan was inside Australis… wanted for questioning. He said that Horan is wanted for searching for one of the Blue Neuroi research facilities without permit. He used a custom-made submarine made by an unknown entity… and get this: The engine of the submarine was a neuroi-dynamo engine. He was reported to have escaped after 2 weeks in arrest.**_"

"Oh my god… And the submarine?"

"_**The neuroi-dynamo engine inside the custom-made sub is the very same one that was used in the Yamato before it was taken off. The Fusoan government has already made contact with us and the New Karlsland government three hours ago… and now Horan is a suspect not only on the Xingiet's eyes but also on Liberion's.**_"

This is a lot for Diana to take in. What was Horan doing after he bought out the land property under the 555th base back at Conch? And why was he using a neuroi-dynamo engine to power up the sub he was using? Something indeed is very wrong… and she had to try connecting the dots. "Why are you telling me?"

"_**I'm telling you because the Liberion government is also keeping tabs on you and your wing… to be sure that you don't follow up on this. After Patton's replacement, General Arthur Anderson heard about David Horan's troubles… he started looking into the 555**__**th**__** base… but he found the purchase papers from the land owners to be legitimate. Having no evidence that you are involved in Horan's problems… he decided to keep an eye on you again.**_"

"…right after we were given a good praise by Liberion from the past year." Diana sighed and groaned. '_This is a stressful time._'

"_**Until there is word coming from Horan… you won't be pressed in this matter very long. I'm sorry you had to know this.**_"

"It's okay. Horan was a good man to us nonetheless. Whatever his troubles are… so far, I've only heard it was for desperation."

"_**Or is it for something else? Just don't ask yourself too many questions and talk to your trusted teammates who could understand you.**_"

"I don't think all of them would."

"_**Then talk to at least one… someone you could actually trust. Even if it's not a member of the 555**__**th**__**, somehow… let it out. I do that seldom with my friends and I know they handle with me well while they help me with problems even I can't seem to solve. You should do the same.**_"

"Thank you, Chief Dowding."

"_**It is my pleasure to finally talk to the Triple Nickels' commander. There's also one more thing. Even with the troubles Horan has… the allied wings decided to try making your wing official.**_"

Diana gasped in surprise. "For real?!"

"_**A petition was passed from Conch Air Force General Frederick Cabanas… and we're making sure we make things fair as we talk about it. Don't get your hopes up. The decision is still up to us.**_"

She smiled at this and was thankful. "I… don't know what to say. Thank you… Chief Dowding."

"_**I'm not supposed to be the one who was going to tell you… but I only told you the more important topic just to pass by with this call. I'm sure you understand.**_"

"Of course. I'll keep that in mind."

"_**Very well said. I suppose you're busy. Make sure your preparations are in place. Greater Orussia's fate is in your hands along with your allies.**_"

"Of course, Chief Marshal. I'll do my best."

"_**Good. That is all.**_"

"Thank you, Chief Marshal." Diana finally said before she put the handset down. '_This is a lot to take in… but we should start moving forward from this. Oh, Megan's still waiting!_'

Diana then noticed as she walked to the entrance that Thelma and Megan were still waiting there. "What are you guys doing around here?"

Megan was the first to answer. "That was Chief Marshal Dowding, wasn't it?"

"What about it?"

"What did he say?" Megan asked… and Diana was feeling a little out-of-place to tell it.

"I don't think it's a good place and time to tell it now, Megs. Let's talk later." Diana said before she went to the door, but Thelma stopped her. "What?"

Thelma looked at Diana's eyes. "Something's in your mind, kid. Wanna talk to me later?"

Diana sighed. "Yeah. Maybe the two of you should hear it… just not now." Thelma nodded and let Diana walk out. After sparing a glance from Megan's emotion of curiosity, she walked out first, followed by the young Farawaylander.

_***Terashkin Woodlands… 1724 hours…***_

He rested under a tree while he thought of his conversation with Ferrara. '_This… is a lot to take in. So I'm standing in probably one of the biggest magic draw points in the history of humanity and the legends or myths of witches?_' "What the fuck is Rosaimus getting into?"

_***Flashback…***_

_***Cave behind a waterfall…***_

Tyler looked at Ferrara's old eyes of sincerity, telling him what he should know about the very name of what he called 'Seeds of Destruction.' The Purge was its real name… and still, he didn't feel a change in his emotion of worry.

Anna then raised an eyebrow. "It seems you're rather vigilant."

"More worried, you mean."

"And there goes my hunch of you being vigilant of other of your alien adversaries appearing in our doorstep."

"Hey. If it includes Blue Neuroi, then we were all done for, but they fought for us instead." He said while he glared at her eyes.

"Don't push your luck defending the ones you don't know. Just some advice." Ferrara snorted while she looked at her broom and picked it up. "And I had to carry this while I had my ways getting here… which you don't need to know."

"Old hag." He muttered.

"I heard that." Ferrara said with a smile before she threw the broom she held at he caught it. "I told you that I carried this while I traveled. Give it a try."

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "I know about flying brooms… but I never tried it after I knew I was a witch. It was a month already."

"And you never got to fly anyway, so I suggest you don't miss this opportunity and try it."

Tyler looked at the broom with curiosity and it was a normal straw-attached broom like he knows it would be. '_This broom may partially have some charms letting magic in so that one flies with it._' "I-I'll try." Then he put the broom between his legs with the straw behind him. "It's my first… so don't laugh." Ferrara nodded and he held the broom tightly. '_Everything else that's used as a tool, is also an extension at some point. I've learned that when I've seen witches fly… and it must be the same with the broom. But… I have to focus hard. It ain't a striker unit I'm flying with._' He looked around and saw the cave was high enough to fly in. At least his first pursuit to knowing if he could fly in that area was answered.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Just making sure of things." He answered and she chuckled a little.

"You're too sure of yourself. Just relax and make sure the broom, as your extension, is one with you. I'm sure as an older man, you'll understand."

Tyler nodded and he focused as he let his Red Wolf familiar ears and tail out. A medium-sized magic circle formed below him as his body partially glowed. '_Okay. Let's try it._' He focused and held the broom tightly. His first step was to lift himself up. And so… with one step… he started to hover. Not afraid of heights… his confidence boosted as he just looked forward and upward at times.

"You're doing pretty well! Unlike the witches I've trained… you've got the hang of it with your balance formed at your first time." Ferrara complimented him a little too soon before she saw something was up. He started to try increasing the power he has on the broom. '_Oh my. He shouldn't…_' But before she could complete that thought, Tyler sped vertically upward before he hit the ceiling hard. He was knocked out. '_Not a first to see that._' She thought before she looked at Tyler fall. The broom sped to her before she jumped, got on the broom and got to Tyler before hit the ground, catching him in her hands. He opened his eyes, seeing the old woman's familiar features were out. "I wish I could say you were outstanding, but you've used stocked power just to trying getting altitude. You've clearly used too much."

Tyler chuckled before she put him down on the ground as he shook his head. His familiar features retracted. "How should I know how balance should go?"

"Although you use power… you simply have to master how to let it become your own… and not letting it get the best of you. You've use your battle, right?"

"Yeah. Sometimes, even I don't know if I'm in control."

"Then try to meditate to focus." Ferrara said as she retracted her familiar features and safely landed on the ground, holding the broom again. "If you think you can find peace with whatever you're doing, you're not. But it's a good thing you can rejuvenate faster to find out and try doing what I'm telling you."

"Rejuvenate faster?"

"Suomus is known to be one of nations with a lot of magic draw points. If you're a witch and you're near those draw points… you'll regenerate your magic faster… but take note that usage of your magic will still be a factor due to your age. It didn't matter to me… because I never used a lot of magic in battling. You're standing in one of the draw point areas for witches."

"I see. So you're saying that I can stay here and get some time to focus?"

"Exactly. Maybe if you stay here longer… it can help you focus more and recover more magic as you go. Unlike training in army camps… it's better to do it here or near a draw point area. If you're truly a witch… you should train like one."

Tyler groaned. "Still, I can't. I gotta try searching for my friends in the woods."

Anna admired him for still remembering her friends. "I see."

Then Tyler remembered something. "Aunt Anna… you said that the vision you saw was related to Suomus… or maybe this place. You said the enemy will appear here?"

Ferrara nodded. "I'm afraid that will be so. I opened up on the draw point subject because that's the next thing I needed to tell you. It seems they're involving magic in The Purge. And they're using draw points just to route their magic as well."

"Wait… they got magic?"

"I sensed that there was a new form of magic flowing from a few areas I can't distinguish. I can say it's experimentation by nature… but I'm not sure. But if it is true… then they tested their progress elsewhere. The Purge will be at a grand-scale… and it will involve draw points to spawn the neuroi they need.

"However… something else was included in my vision. Not all of them will bow to the neuroi immediately. Some will be wild like animals. It seems it's something they cannot control… so all they have to do is just capture them and make them like they are."

"Then is there possibility if…"

"I know what you're going to say. Using these earth-born aliens to be your allies? I do not know the answer to that, but it's best not to entertain yourself in this kind unless you have a death wish." Ferrara state with her voice of concern. "No one should underestimate their own opponent."

"Amen to that." Tyler said before he sat down on the ground. "I gotta try thinking about this. I can't raise this up unless I have a good reason. And I can't tell the others you're involved in it. I've seen your nature, Aunt Anna. I'm not gonna push you tell others of what you know."

"Then you'll be my mouth?"

"I will. I bet Minna and Mio will be the first to know."

"Then don't keep secrets. You're worried about everyone else finding out that something bad will happen." Ferrara said this and Tyler remembered how Arya died.

'_Maybe it's how she died. Someone may have leaked information about the Ion Shields or the location of the camp used for supply deliveries to refugees and victims._' "I just hope this ends quickly."

"I'm with you there." Ferrara nodded and she sat down beside to talk about other matters.

_***An hour later…***_

"I gotta go." Tyler said, who was standing at the entrance of the cave while carrying the briefcase with straps on him. "My friends need me. Thanks, Aunt Anna."

"Just take care of yourself. I know you'll go far, especially with you being a father." She said this and it shocked him.

"How the…?"

"Your own magic I already sensed included mating with another witch. It seems you've got a future with your child… or that child should be your light to raise you. Whichever it is… I want you and your wife to be strong. This war will only stretch any one of us for so much that we can't just take everything."

Tyler put this to mind. '_Brianna… I want you to live a happy life._' He thought of this as he acknowledged her statement and advice. "I'll tell her that. Thank you." She nodded and he finally left her behind. '_Be safe, Aunt Anna._'

_***End of Flashback…***_

_***1918 hours… Terashkin Woodlands East.***_

Tyler knew darkness what about to settle over the Terashkin Woodlands and he had to settle down and rest. He figured of setting up camp where there's a small fire. He didn't need to attrack any attention, so he had to make sure that trees were covering his own small campsite. After getting his meal of deer's meat, he had to try to get the word out to the others about his findings. He used his radio and started to contact any of his teammates.

_**Anyone on this frequency? This is Ghost.**_

_**[A-Oh-Two responding. Glad to hear your voice, Tyler.]**_ Sasha said in a hushed tone.

_**What's up?**_

Sasha then sighed. _**[Well, they're gone now. Some neuroi fliers passed by.]**_

_**And Prinzessin and Marian?**_

_**[They're already tucked in. They figured they would help you, but I didn't know Heinrike's rather the complaining one when it comes to weak accomodations.]**_

_**Military life isn't easy.**_ Tyler laughed. _**What happened?**_

_**[She found a pretty big spider in her tent.] **_Sasha chuckled._** [Marian took it out… but Heinrike still felt scared. It didn't get her to sleep for the first hour, but she calmed down.]**_

_**Sure, sure.**_ Tyler chuckled as well but then got serious. _**Listen… Sasha… try to relay this if you still can. There's not I can do here in the forest as there would stil be reasons my signal could be jammed. You never know interference could be around these areas… so I trust you should relay that I'm okay.**_

_**[Yeah. And?]**_

_**There's another thing. I found a set of jet strikers on the way from the middle to the east part of the woodlands. According to its model and artwork… this belonged to Jenkins. It's banged up already, so I don't think it's gonna fly anymore.**_

_**[What about Billy Reese?]**_

_**No sign of her yet… so I don't think it'll be good. I haven't searched the remaining three clicks northward yet, and I still have to search the west part of the woods.**_

_**[So still at three percent…]**_ Sasha groaned. _**[Why don't I get there with you?]**_

_**And leave the truck?**_

_**[It's camouflaged anyway.]**_

_**I know you wanna leave the truck and help me out… but I wanna do this on my own because I don't want too many people lurking around these parts. It's already hostile around here. I've encountered already three snakes and one of them is venomous. Still up for it, tovarishch (comrade)?**_

_**[Okay, okay… you win, govnyuk (shithead). Just remember you owe me a trip to the dangers of a jungle. You probably won't take me there now that you'll be a father.]**_

_**The others don't know yet, but they'll know soon enough.**_ Tyler sighed. _**I'm sure you've seen her stomach.**_

_**[Uh-huh. And don't worry. I support you. You'll get through it.]**_

_**Thanks. I'll contact you again in the morning. I heard them fly-by, so tell them they should start searching.**_

_**[It'll be a little risky, but sure.]**_

_**They'll be fine. I trust Heinrike's skill to protect herself with Marian. Besides… she's a little irregular on the patrol so we can get it working in the mornings. Talk to ya again. Out.**_ Tyler said before her cut the transmission…

_***Somewhere in Saratov, Greater Orussia… 2137 hours…***_

A black hooded man was walking towards the city quietly as he made his way out from the darkness of the night. Several cities are still alive… but somehow in its hiding status from any neuroi presence, but not from this man.

Rosaimus was just the person to explore around. Given that this city is one of the best to hide the Orussians, he armired its beauty and decided against reporting this city to be untouched and bombed. They'll be found out eventually.

He had an earpiece and he was talking to Blitz-Saber about the status of the progress in Liberion.

_**[I took the liberty of making sure everything will go according to plan. The allied forces will have a bit of a ride…]**_

_**I see. Good work.**_

_**[On my point of curiosity, I was told you were going someplace. And that is…?]**_

_**Chelyabinsk. But first… I needed to find a few things in Saratov before moving there. Chelyabinsk is home to the Typhoon Witches. I wish to…**_ He then chuckled. _**…draw them out. I wish for them to fear us. At least at this time… they'll know our strength.**_

_**[Is that wise?]**_

_**I can handle a lot of things… including taking out a base. They don't know my power… even without the Aura Forge.**_

_**[You're joking. You must have a death wish.]**_

Rosaimus chuckled again at this thought before he stopped in front of a bar. _**You are perceptive, Blitz-Saber. I've arrived at my location. I suggest you do NOT contact me for the next half hour.**_

_**[Understood, Lord Rosaimus. Be careful.]**_ Blitz-Saber said before he cut the transmission.

Then, Rosaimus towards the entrance and entered. A dim light was seen from the outside, but inside it is somewhat lively, with a few people around drinking at tables. He snorted at the sight of humanity chilling back with only alcohol to satisfy them. '_And this is how humanity struck._' He thought as he walked to the bartender and sat down at a stool. Having seen the bartender look at him, he started a dialogue. "Iosif… it's Heinz."

Iosif narrowed his eyes just to get a good look at the man's face in the hood. "Snimite Kapot. (Remove your hood)"

Then, the man in the hood removed his hood and Iosif along with some people in the bar saw the face and hair of the man who revealed himself as Heinz Hartmann. He had black hair… and this presently was shown to others around him. "I told you, Iosif. I am not the one to lie."

Iosif widened his eyes and his face paled just to find the man he fears from his past. Heinz was more than just a man to him… but a killer. He remembered witnessing his brother's death after he was shoved with a shard from a vodka bottle to his eye sockets. This had Iosif spooked. "Then you know how to show yourself out." He said before he walked away a little panicked.

The others noticed this and four bulky men approached Rosaimus and surrounded him. One of them spoke Liberion just for him. "Foreigner… it seems Iosif doesn't like you. You should leave."

Rosaimus simply spared a glance at the Orussian. "I have official business with your boss."

"Our boss doesn't like you. Vy byli preduprezhdeny! Vstan'te i ukhodite! (You have been warned. Stand up and walk away.)" Rosaimus only ignored the bulky Orussian's warning. "I said…" The Orussian put a hand on Rosaimus' right shoulder.

Then Rosaimus made his move as time slowed. His left and right arms glowed purple and left an aura trail as it moves. He grabbed the Orussian's arm, and pulled it before he stood up. With his free hand, he struck it in the Orussian's chest, penetrating it and grabbing something precious inside while blood trickled from the chest. Rosaimus' hand came out of the Orussian's backside and this shocked the others as time flowed normally again. He put his mouth at the ear of the Orussian who was already shedding blood from his mouth. "I heard you the first time. Too bad your heart won't take it." Rosaimus chuckled before the heart he held on his hand was squeezed and made it explode. He forced his hand out from the backside and the chest of the Orussian and he fell backwards, dead. Then he looked at the others inside the bar. "Your boss… which I have business with… needs to pay some dues. If you don't want to be like this man… I suggest you cooperate with me and tell me where he is."

"_**SABOTAZHA!**_" A random Orussian said before he equipped his pistol. Others have done the same thing.

Rosaimus then snorted. "So be it."

_***BGM enter: Party on Fifth Ave. by Mac Miller***_

And all that was heard in the bar was gunfire… then sounds of punches, kicks… and things thrown from one place to another made of wood. Bones were broken. Heads were chopped off. Men were thrown to walls of concrete. Blood was sprayed as bottles were thrown to make its shards pierce eye sockets of a few.

_***A minute later… BGM end…***_

Rosaimus was seeing his own handiwork as he groaned. '_I wish they could have cooperated with me instead of going like this._' He was seeing bodies on the floor, some headless and others having died of bleeding after suffering their hands or legs cut. Others have been embedded in concrete walls after having been thrown there. A few of them were shot dead by accident by their own.

One of the men who stirred after being knocked out stood up… only to find himself shoved to the bar counter by Rosaimus. "No, no! Please! I yield!"

"I see." Rosaimus said before he equipped his short knife and struck in the Orussian's torso, making him scream in pain before the knife was immediately removed. "Then I suppose you can tell me now. Where has your boss hidden it?"

"Hidden what?! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Iosif said as he ran to Rosaimus and the poor man being tortured while being interrogated. "Heinz… please. Don't do it. I'll tell you!"

Rosaimus then looked at Iosif's emotion of pity toward the man he was imprisoning and torturing. He knew so much that Iosif cares for his own countrymen. What other man would not do it rather than an Orussian who loved his own country? He knew this and let go of the man… but then pierced his knife between the man's eyes before bleeding to death and letting his brain die before dropping on the floor. Rosaimus slowly got in the door of the bar counter… seeing Iosif terrified. He then looked down between his pants… and was wetting himself. "Good. Let it go."

Iosif was terrified as he fell backwards… fearing the man he once knew as a friend… turned to a killer… turned to a monster. He crawled backwards just to get away from Rosaimus. "Please… don't… kill me."

"You won't be touched." Rosaimus cleared his throat. "As long as your loyalties stay, and you tell me what I need to know."

_***2 minutes later…***_

Both men find themselves in a dark basement that was later lit up by Iosif with a lamp. Iosif was calm as he then walked to a private reading room containing shelves of books. He went to one of the shelves and Rosaimus saw him opening one of them, then at the end of it revealing a small piece of paper. Then there was another, represented as a map.

After Rosaimus had examined the paper and the map, he chuckled. "All this time… it'll be moved from Moscow."

"Not all people believe that the allied forces will be able to make use of it." Iosif said.

"So your people decide to move it at the last minute?" Rosaimus laughed. "You know that your own betrayal will cost you your position as one of the officials for Orussia. Once they get word of this… they'll start to move up their plans."

"…like you won't make use of the damn things!" Iosif shouted. "Damn it, don't lie to me Heinz! You're also finding uses for the material! You said to me yourself that you will start levelling every country not loyal to you! And that includes Orussia as well. Why don't you tell me now… is this is a massacre or simply a test to let us join you?!"

Rosaimus started to think that Iosif was getting too much in his head. From the time the old Heinz knew Iosif… he was a friend... a protector, ally… and somehow someone to cherish whatever Iosif has… but it also includes vice versa. With every decision that Heinz would make, Iosif would find time to comment or say something of Heinz, even if it includes taking the life of another. Iosif only lost Heinz's trust after finding about his situation he purely made with his niece Erica Hartmann. Iosif knew from then that he never saw the old Heinz again.

The Hispanian-Karlslander knew well that Iosif was starting to lose it. "It's a good thing you have a clear perception. From then, I knew you would be worthy to be in the position to help me."

"Except I'm not the man you know as a friend, because YOU… KILL… PEOPLE. Heinz… what happened to you?"

"It's simple." Rosaimus said before he did a VERY strong headbutt on Iosif, sending the Orussian towards the wall and falling to the floor unconscious. "The old Heinz, is dead." He smiled as he took the paper and the map. He then got his earpiece communicator to respond.

_**Level Saratov. I have what I need.**_

_**[Yes, Lord.]**_ Helena responded before some explosions were heard outside the bar.

He knew that this was the last time he would see Iosif and turned back to see his unconcsious body. "Goodbye, old friend." He muttered before moving on. '_And I thought I could spare Saratov. This time… unfortunately… has changed a lot for me._'

_**And start to level Chelyabinsk. I don't think it's necessary to get there anyway. The information I have is enough.**_

_***0123 hours…***_

The raid siren for Chelyabinsk was heard. Finally, the old base for the 503rd Joint Fighter Wing was found… and presumed destroyed by the neuroi. However… after the base, came the town, and all the people in it.

_***0548 hours… Chelyabinsk base of the 503**__**rd**__** Joint Fighter Wing…***_

Kawaguchi Fumiyo got on her knees and saw the destruction that the neuroi have done since last night. After what she heard about a freak attack coming from the neuroi attacking Chelyabinsk… she heard clearly and knew what it meant. The old base of the 503rd was only met with death and smoke as Fumiyo then saw the only meaning to this… The neuroi are gaining more ground in Greater Orussia. She had to do something… and she swore to herself that Chelyabinsk along with its guarding base, will be avenged.

_***0728 hours… Ruined car factory…***_

Fumiyo was exploring around in a car factory in the city proper when she was surprised she saw a person she recognized. A Gallian witch in particular, she was also one of the 503rd, named Rosalie de La Poype. "R-Rosalie?"

The Gallian was shocked to see the former Fusoan walking in the factory same as she was. "Kawaguchi? Wait… so you know too?"

The Fusoan nodded. "Yeah. I was around gathering intel for the Fuso military from Moscow. I decided to check on Chelyabinsk… and all I found…" Fumiyo stopped mid-sentence trying to put her thoughts together. Deciding against speaking… she pulled Rosalie and eventually, they were walking back from where the Fusoan was once at… the old base location of the 503rd. The Gallian then saw the ruined old base of theirs… formerly called the Typhoon Witches.

Rosalie clearly saw on the runway near some soft soil with a burial place… that she figured Fumiyo had made. "Kawaguchi… who's… under here?"

Fumiyo then shed a tear before answering. "I… buried her here… Commander Safonov."

The Gallian covered her mouth as she widened her eyes, trying to muffle her cries when she shook her head. '_No… No… Commander… Safonov?! She's… dead?!_'

"Truth is… she wasn't supposed to be… here." Fumiyo said with some sobs in between. "Why…? Why did it have to be here of all places? She only visited… but she got this?!" She started to wipe her tears and rage replaced her old emotion. "I swear… All these neuroi bastards… will pay… WITH… BLOOD!" She shouted out while Rosalie kept sobbing. There was no rest for her… especially if Fumiyo was one to see the horror they've all gotten into.

_***0730 hours… Southeast Suomus outpost-airbase… Commander's Office…***_

Perrine got in and saw Minna was working with quite an intensity. The Gallian was only going to call Minna in for breakfast when she saw the sight of a Lieutenant Colonel working hard writing and examining papers… along with looking at the map she had in her hand.

Minna took two minutes before she actually noticed Perrine. "Perrine? When were you here?"

"Commander? I thought you'll join us for breakfast? You're the only one who didn't eat up."

"Ah. I see."

"What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been dead serious ever since last night's return of the recon unit you assigned. Is there something wrong?"

Minna sighed at the curiosity of the Gallian and decided to open the subject fully. "I just confirmed… that Saratov… was wiped out last night. Along with it came another report that I just received this morning. Chelyabinsk was included in the neuroi's destruction of Saratov… making it two cities destroyed in one night."

Perrine was shocked to hear the news. "What the hell?! How are the neuroi able to take out two cities in one night?!"

"Something isn't right. If they have an extra hand in this… then I fear something else may be at play. Because I also got some word about some stolen Karlsland artillery vehicles being used recently, and some neurified too." Minna shook her head and just looked at Perrine. "This is all gonna get out of hand. With those artillery vehicles being the issue… we've got to take out those vehicles as well if we see them."

"And if the users are human?"

"Then they're in league with the Red Neuroi. We can't take any chances of stopping them by arresting each after disabling the vehicles. This is where it really gets dirty. You've gone through that once, Perrine."

"I know." Perrine quickly replied. "It felt cold. Someone betraying Gallia like that never deserved to live."

"And how did you feel after you've done it?"

Perrine closed her eyes, and opened them, showing Minna her only cold stare she could muster. "It felt like it didn't matter if blood spilled on the floor… or on the wall. I just knew from that moment that although human life is precious… so is our virtue to live through it. Those who don't reside in that virtue… in my case… should die."

Minna didn't see this personality change in Perrine. "That's quite unique of you."

"People are confused. They try picking sides. They kill for that side." Perrine said as she shook her head. "So I'd rather get in it! If bloodshed is what they really want… then it's what they're gonna get!"

Minna frowned in this. '_The consequences of war._' She knew very much that the 501st will truly be tested after knowing their opponents will include humans influenced by the Red Neuroi. Nothing is going to stop the bloodshed unless one side gives out… and Minna doesn't think it is an option. This is truly… the greatest battle they'll all go through. They're the witches most tested while they faced a lot of neuroi… and only at this time will their courage in understanding what war really means will change them little by little.

Time will only tell if the allied forces together with the Blue Neuroi will defeat the progressing Red Neuroi. The tide has been equalized for both. Nobody knows which side will emerge victorious.

For the allied forces… they must defeat the hive to defend three places by obtaining the warheads in Old Moscow as a second-option.

For the Red Neuroi, they must seize either Australis, Liberion, or Africa and gain control of only one of them so that their forces will creep up to other nations. It will be like Europe… only having a bigger advantage thanks to what the witches of that world can do.

The countdown towards the long battle in Greater Orussia, has finally started.


	25. A Glimpse Into The Future

**GET DOWN ON IT! Let's give ourselves a break from the past... and fast forward to the future for the meantime! As for the reviews related to the timeline of the second neuroi war, I'll have to answer them during the next chapter... in which by that time... the operation may have started to start taking Old Moscow in Orussia Major (Formerly Greater Orussia).**

And so... here it is: Chapter 24! Some of you... may have shaking boots after reading this chapter! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"A Glimpse Into The Future"

_***Year 2015… Early September…***_

Mankind was finally on a good roll with its own peace… however… the nations weren't as peaceful with each other as was it was supposed to be even after the neuroi were no longer existing to invade the earth… but rather Earth's very own neuroi species began to spread in random spots… most likely at where magical draw points were. Thanks to this… the earth-born neuroi become a daily problem, or obstacle instead. Mankind was able to expand with its own technology and not what would also kill its own creators themselves. After the neuroi war since the 40's… they decided to try making tools for defending themselves. No longer would they fight an enemy they hope to defeat but they would want to fight… themselves, in the hopes of clearing up the internal corruption that was still in humanity even after their own wonder of removing an opponent almost impossible to take down, but it never would have been done without the witches of different military wings. But now that it was over… there was no need for the witches at younger ages to serve the military. Or is it the case at all?

Starting in the Year 1958… earth-born neuroi are beginning to surface… but small in numbers. They grow a little larger as each decade passes each time… but they're handled well thanks to the aerial witches who get the job done of clearing out the earth-born neuroi. This all started from what was known as The Purge… a process in which the DNA and core's aura of the original neuroi race was inserted into the magic flow of the planet that can come out at magical draw points in the world. Because of this… about half a century was a problem because this particular species… even if not handled to be enemies… were either taken by nations, or extinguished. The earth-born neuroi spawn at magical draw points thanks to the process of the original neuroi in the past.

Even today… witches exist to protect… but just not how they're supposed to do it.

_***Yokosuka, Fuso…***_

Now 86 years old, Yoshika had been guiding her 22 year-old granddaughter Natsumi after her older 26 year-old sister Mitsuko had left years ago to serve in the Liberion air force. Natsumi is known to be the only doctor of the Yokosuka prefecture, but supported by nurses around. Thanks to Yoshika's guidance and her preservation in health, she was able to see a granddaughter follow her grandmother's footsteps and support her in Yokosuka, even if it was against the 45 year-old Chie's decision to let both of them serve the army, just to let their honor be retained because Yoshika was once a witch who served in the Fuso military.

_***2012 hours… Miyafuji Residence in Yokosuka…***_

Natsumi was watching TV in the living room after washing the plates. After seeing the news about the usual neuroi outbreak happening in West Asiect, she knew it would just be another problem that can easily be handled. After hearing Yoshika's stories of her serving in the war… Natsumi always believes that her grandmother's virtues in believing in the good of this planet was better than Chie ignoring her own grandmother's virtue and just settle to 'making life as it is' not to even make it colorful. That was Chie's problem… and Yoshika had to talk to Natsumi about it.

Yoshika sat beside Natsumi before the TV was switched off and she started it off. "Natsumi… do you remember… how you and your mother argued?"

Then Natsumi started to remember it again and she shook her head. "Grandma… I don't think I like to talk about that."

"But it's part of who you are. At least you could share."

Natsumi sighed at Yoshika's point. "Well… it was about what I really wanted. There was always this thing from mother that made me want to do what she wanted. She wanted me to become a scientist… but I stuck to being a doctor because I wanted to help people instead. I told that to my mother… and the first thing she told me… after my five to ten minutes of explaining was… NO. Starting from there… my own explaining didn't go so well. We argued from there until I decided to take the bullet train all the way from Tokyo to Yokosuka." Then she breathed in after her explanation. "Grandma, why do you want me to keep remembering that?"

"It's because… you have to remember how you got here. Are you letting it hinder you from doing what you want?"

This caught the young Fusoan off-guard. "Oh. Well… kind of. I still think of her every day I'm always here in Yokosuka. Because of that… I miss her terribly. And I still ask myself until now if I've done the right thing."

Yoshika then put her hand on Natsumi's head. "Natsumi… always know that whatever brought you here… there was no one at fault. Neither your own mother… or you yourself wasn't at fault but fate brought you to this. As much as I wanted to… I became a doctor even after I've served the military in the past. I became the best… and it was because of my will to keep going. I'm not pushing you to be the best in life… but I want you to be independent and strong as you go. I've had a lot of help making sure your great and great great grandmother got me to where I wanted to be. My wish had already been granted after I've protected everyone. And I did it with the help of my friends. After doing so… I proceeded to be a doctor, and it got me to a good position. But I didn't care if my children or grandchildren could do the same thing as I did. Clearly… you want to do so in your mother's name."

"Isn't that people who are honor-oriented would want for their children?"

"Yes… but I didn't follow that just to honor the family." Yoshika explained. "I did it because I wanted to see the light of this world still glowing. By light… I mean the very hearts of everyone who still believe that life is worth living no matter where we came from. It's like I want to represent people who I know or don't know who have lived through the toughest times, to be taught that no matter everything is hard… you would push on, not to be the best… not to make yourself look like a winner to many… but to see to it your happiness brings happiness to others too. If you would be the person who would wish to be happy, you will be happy as they are. That's how I aimed my life to be after things were over from the war."

Natsumi widened her eyes to what Yoshika had explained. "Oh. But mother won't understand that…" She frowned after finishing the sentence. "She always wanted to see us all rise to be the best in Fuso, or in the world. In the end… we just wanted to fulfill our own dreams and leave her." She shook her head. "I don't want her to live alone. I love her, grandma."

Yoshika sighed at this. "I don't regret having raised someone like her. Still… all I just needed to see was her love. I just didn't see that she would have a different tale as to how she would show it. She's aiming to be the best in her dream as an architect, and the best at it in Fuso. She only wants someone to be with her in her own ride… but it's not a bad intention. And I blame neither of you as you've made this choice."

"Really?"

"Mistakes are truly made if one regrets or knows what's wrong. And so far, I don't believe my daughter has. It's just that I don't want to see her go too deep in being alone that she would forget… and you shouldn't do the same. Love your mother as she is… and she'll love you back." Yoshika said and somehow Natsumi felt her confidence dropped. Yoshika chuckled at this. "Natsumi… think about it in the night." Her granddaughter nodded before Yoshika kissed her on her forehead. "Get to sleep. You'll need your rest."

"Thanks… but I won't be long here. I'll go to bed soon."

"And if you keep watching the news… your head will ache just as heavy as you stress yourself in work." Yoshika giggled before she slowly stood up due to her age. "Goodnight, Natsumi." She said before she headed into her bedroom and Natsumi greeted back.

_***The next morning… 0819 hours…***_

Yoshika slid the door open after hearing a knock, and she was somehow surprised. The 71 year-old Yooper named Mary was at Yoshika's doorstep. "Wait… Mary?"

Mary giggled. "Seriously, Yoshika. And I thought we've known each other for a long time." She said before she stuck her tongue out. "Remind me to pat your head just to make you remember."

Yoshika chuckled. "My mind seems to delay me from knowing who some people are now. Come in! Some tea?"

"And don't mind at all!" Mary giggled as she entered Yoshika's humble home. Mary noticed that her granddaughter Natsumi wasn't around. And thus, they were having a good time.

_***0835 hours… path going to the Miyafuji Local Clinic…***_

Natsumi knew the opening of the clinic was at 9 AM. It was an ordinary day as she smiled… seeing the preserved path that was there ever since. Then… she thought of stopping by to visit Ryo … grandson of the once captain of the 504th JFW Ardor witches, Takei Junko. Ryo's already a scientist… and he's making up his time while working in the laboratory that he now owns which was passed to him by a company owner for High-Definition flatscreen TV's. He's now a researcher for various technologies and somehow… someone who preserves items that came from the past.

She entered the laboratory and looked around. The Fusoan girl wasn't tired of the usual appearance of the laboratory, with big capsules for live specimens and big machines for processing computer power. It was Ryo's thing of making his laboratory a place of interest for the rest who visit. It was also his thing for putting a camera and letting the computer do the research as to who the visitor is everytime one arrives at the door. At that time… the female computer voice then spoke up through some overhead speakers. "Welcome, Ms. Miyafuji." And for some reason… Natsumi's a little creeped out.

Ryo was putting a drop of a chemical to a foreign one in a test tube. Once he made the drop make contact with the test tube's solution… it made the solution's color turn from green to purple. "Interesting…" He muttered to himself before looking at another container only smaller, with something much important than the chemicals he worked on. He smiled at the container sending laser beams to the red neuroi core contained behind the strong glass. "Well… still not going to change color at all?" The container then sparked with electricity before the power supplied to the machine container halted. Smoke came from underneath the small container. "And there goes one of my theories. Tsk. Ah… Natsumi?"

"Still the bastard who wants to change the color of the core?"

He sighed. "Yeah. I still didn't get it right. I know the core can very much change the wearer… or should we say the very person, but I always believed the core itself can be changed too."

"And how's that theory working out for you?"

"No progress of proving it at all." Ryo groaned before he went to the container's plug and unplugged it. "At least I've proven that it has its own mind. The core is always red… and it can't change."

"What the heck are you going to prove if you change its color anyway?"

"The last Blue Neuroi elder who stayed here decades ago told me that only if the core changes color can it truly afford to change its original wearer. Likewise… the original wearer only has the original color, right? Imagine a Red Neuroi unit. What if its core turned blue? It also changes the wearer. Likewise… I'm still trying to find a way as to how to change the nature and thinking of one neuroi individual by changing only its color. Gosh… I hope that elder comes back."

"Ryo… you know very much that they will never come back, right?"

"I know. It's just…" Ryo frowned. "It's almost as if nothing will happen." Then he perked up and his confidence boosted. His own atmosphere of being on stage and being cheered on by the crowd lifted his morale. "No! I'm gonna make sure I make it to the top! If I prove this theory… then I'm looking at years of happiness! The girls will simply cheer at me and…" Then his imaginative atmosphere disappeared when he saw Natsumi walk away. "Hey, wait! I'm not even done with my rockstar move!"

"See ya, Ryo. Gotta open up the clinic!" Natsumi waved as she kept on walking towards the entrance. Little did she know that Ryo was beating himself up by looking down with a frown. But Natsumi knew better and thought Ryo is already confident he'll finish this with a smile. It was far from true…

_***Miyafuji residence… 0925 hours…***_

Mary was seated on a couch, aware that her tea was on the table, untouched. She writing a few things in her notebook while Yoshika was leaf-trimming her Bonsai tree. Mary then decided to open up something. "Yoshika… how exactly were you convinced that your eldest granddaughter would have to fight for the Liberion air force? Isn't the Fuso Air Force not good enough?"

"Truth is… there aren't that many threats here. The draw points near our seas may be strong, but more earth-born neuroi that are wild are more of a problem on the Atlantic. Mitsuko wouldn't find it amusing and decided to go to California just to sign up there. She trained here… but she's getting more of a tested personality while she's there."

"Ah."

"What about your granddaughter, Josephine?"

"Oh… she always likes being solo for a reason, but she listens to what I say. She's in the car just outside your house. The windows are down… and I still wonder why she likes being solo. She reads books… sometimes fiction types."

Yoshika chuckled. "Let me guess… she wears glasses."

Mary blinked in disbelief. "That's right. How did you know? You didn't even see her."

"_**Hi.**_" Josephine was already standing at the left side of Mary the whole time and it shocked the elder a little. The girl had black colored purple highlighted upper-back lengthened hair… and having the appearance of a punk-rocker. She was wearing glass and had headphones around her neck and was holding a book. She has a height of 4 feet 9 inches.

"Gosh… when did you arrive?"

Josephine shrugged. "…Thought I'd look around." She answered almost silently.

Yoshika laughed. "It seems your granddaughter is patient and silent, Mary. I'm impressed already."

"Sheesh. You could have told me." Mary smiled at Yoshika and looked back at her granddaughter. "What? You're doing fine standing? Take a seat here." Josephine nodded and sat down before she got back to reading her book. "You always have time to read your book and not talk to me. Not too eager, are you?"

"Are we going home yet?" Josephine said monotonously as she kept reading her book. "I like home."

Mary sighed. "Nothing rather pleases you than being home, huh?" Yoshika continued her trimming as she listened. "You know… some shopping can work out during our trip here. How's that?"

"Sure. But let's go home." Josephine calmly answered.

The elder was feeling a little pissed and calmly had a statement. "Now, Josephine…" But she was interrupted with a beep on her phone. She immediately gasped and took the touchscreen phone out from her pocket. The screen flashed red to one side while it showed a map of Yokosuka, Fuso. She dragged the screen further down south and saw multiple red dots with details. There were 12 Class-2 neuroi and 2 Class-4 neuroi approaching the naval base. Mary sighed. "I didn't know the Fusoans had long range radar and realtime SAT technology." She smiled and chuckled before looking at Josephine. "Next to missing home… I'm sure you miss another thing."

Yoshika clearly saw Josephine smirk and nodded before standing up. Then she knew what it meant. "Josephine? Wait… are you…?"

Josephine took off her glasses and her headphones then put them on the small table, along with her book. "Mrs. Miyafuji… Of course you have an idea my grandmother's a witch, but…" She then glowed blue and her familiar features came out. From the looks of it… Her familiar features were described to have a long tail and somehow included tall ears. Her familiar is the Russian Trotter. "…I'm also like her, but I'm different. I'm a private outfit aerial witch, usually a fighter for the Liberion Alliance, and Fuso is under our jurisdiction. If you'll excuse me… I have to kick neuroi ass." She smiled before she slid open the door and went out, giving Yoshika a heads-up that she wore an earpiece communicator, just before Mary did.

Mary chuckled as she adjusted her earpiece. "That girl seriously has a knack for combat that she's up for anything. We went to Fuso to find some leads on organized neuroi attacks… and this… is one of them. A class-4 is also known to be a higher-class neuroi bomber… but only… the speed is VERY optimal as a jet plane is. We don't see that kind of aircraft except with the banned B-1 and B-2 bombers that were recently made by the Liberion-Britannian makers of weapons."

Yoshika was shocked. "What the…? But… Well… did the neuroi get to… 'neurify' the banned bomber jets?"

"No. After examining EVERY military base in the world… we found no trace of neurification that happened. We were lead here. Only…" Mary cleared her throat. "We never told anyone we were here… yet."

"Uh-oh."

Then Josephine contacted Mary.

_**[Grandma… I'm running straight for my strikers.]**_

_**Copy that.**_ Mary chuckled.

_***Pathway…***_

Josephine was running towards the black Mercedes before she pressed buttons on the watch on her wrist. While she ran, her clothing materialized from electrodes across her body, revealing a grey jungle-patterned spandex uniform. Along with the outfit was a materialized air mask, already on her mouth. '_This is my time again!_' Then she saw the driver getting ready to pop the trunk. "Deploy the cradle!" Then the driver had a remote before the trunk re-structured by the press of his button. It took only 2 seconds before it was finished before she saw the portable cradle and her striker units ready to deploy. The strikers itself are not ordinary… having the war grey color normally used by the Liberion air force. She jumped and got her feet and legs inserted in the units… and she glowed just before her familiar features came out. A magic circle grew from below her and spun just before her strikers have started. The magic jet engine roared as a wave of force was swept near the area.

Yoshika and Mary even felt it behind the glass windows which almost broke due to the force. Having adjusted her earpiece, Yoshika made a comment. "They're… jet strikers, aren't they?"

Mary chuckled as she stood up from her seat. "They're more than jet strikers, Yoshika. What you've experienced was the startup of the Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Super Striker Unit. It's the best that the Liberion air force has ever developed… and mind that I tell you that she's a formidable opponent with it."

"Tell me… is she… an ace."

Mary nodded. "The nickname given to her is… '_Star Shooter._'" She said this before she heard Josephine on the comms again.

_**[Grandma… is she equipped with an earpiece?]**_

_**Yes, she is. What is it?**_

_**[Mrs. Miyafuji… it's been some time I've read about you in the old articles of the past, because I was curious of who you were… and who you are. Your own journey not just a Fusoan but also a witch helped me all through to strive in becoming a protector. Maybe I'm not able to protect EVERY person… but I'm given a chance… and I won't waste it like you've done it. Innocents will be spared… and I'll take the fight to the enemy. Count on it.]**_ Josephine said this and it made Yoshika smile. They then felt another wave of force as the young witch launched off the ground and headed south. _**[Grandma… I'm on my way to the site. I've activated my visors so I should be able to see what you're seeing on the radar.]**_

Both elders have sat down on the sofa as Mary looked in her bag, bringing out a touch-screen tablet. She tapped it in one place and it has shown a satellite radar. The blip in the center was Josephine's signal. _**And don't forget you're also the one responsible for revealing different areas we don't know thanks to the recon reporting module. Is it working fine?**_

_**[It is. Thank you.]**_

And little did they know that Josephine was flying low to stay concealed from other radars that she also sent a force wave at the Miyafuji Local Clinic when she passed by there. Natsumi clearly saw the witch in the jet strikers… and she immediately went for the phone to call home…

_***Battlespace going to the Fusoan Naval base…***_

Josephine was holding an M240 and a Stinger launcher at her back thanks to her Strength Augmentation ability. Starting when she's nearing the naval base overlooking the south of Yokosuka. Her F-22 striker units were at optimal performance and she finally decided to climb altitude when other military staff saw her.

_**To all Fusoan military in the area… this is the Star Shooter of the Liberion air force, aiding to assist against neuroi threats.**_

_**[Tower Six to Star Shooter… How did you get here?]**_

_**It's best we try to keep the details at minimal. A team of mine was sent to investigate leads of neuroi organized attacks made recently, and it lead us here. This is one of the attacks now!**_

And it took a little while before the tower radioman responded. _**[Roger. Four Viper Zeroes are now getting to the scene with you.]**_

It made Josephine think. '_Mitsubishi F-2's are top of the line in Fusoan Air Force combats. I suppose they can handle themselves… but I have to be sure to assist whenever they need help._' Then with her visors equipped… her HUD (Heads-Up Display) then has shown the radar for friendly blips. '_The zeroes are coming beside me._'

_**It's best the formation loosen up.**_

_**[Hey! You're not our boss!]**_

_**But I'm here to save your lives. Best to follow it… or you'll lose your heads faster when you stick too close.**_

The flight leader knew she had a point and groaned. _**[Roger. Two to Four: Loosen line abreast formation now.]**_

_**I'm speeding ahead to see what's up.**_ Josephine said as she boosted herself forward making sure her jets increase in speed. She saw on the radar of her HUD that she's getting close to the bogeys. '_We're a little far from the base… so I'm sure that they won't get hurt._' Then with her vizors… she's getting visual via target lines… starting 3,250 m away. _**Targets in sight… and about or less than three clicks. I see class-2's…**_ Then she gasped of something. '_The class-2's are getting too close too fast!_' She confirmed her thoughts as the distance between her and the class-2 neuroi got closer at a high rate. And she knew that kind of neuroi would charge in at a high speed against a witch. She aimed the M240 sights at the revelation. _**SONIC NEUROI! EVASIVE MANEUVERS WHILE YOU STILL CAN!**_ She said over the radio before a salvo of beams came to her. She evaded them and started firing the machine gun before hitting one of the Sonic Neuroi unit square just before its core was exposed. _**One of the bogeys' core is out! Take the shot!**_ She said before she saw the class-4 neuroi. With a certain speed of a normal jet plane… she knew these were high value targets… and must be eliminated immediately. She then pulled up before beams came at her which she blocked with her shield.

_**[Fox 2!]**_

It took a little while before a missile hit the Sonic Neuroi unit. _**[Bingo! Core's down and out!]**_

_**[Watch it, Flight Leader! Sonic Neuroi at your six!]**_

Josephine started to worry. '_Damn it. With these class-4 neuroi… I better make a good move._' So she slung her M240 MG's and brought out her Stinger Missile Launcher before setting its components and aiming at one of the class-4 neuroi that passed her. After detecting its core, the targetting module focused and locked on the core's signal before she fired. The missile went straight to the neuroi unit before it exploded at the side… then damaging the hide and revealing the core. '_Finally!_' She unequipped her Stinger Missile Launcher and sped to the Class-4 neuroi from behind, holding her M240. She aimed down her sights and fired at it before the core was hit and shattered… destroying the neuroi into white flakes. _**Class-4 neuroi downed… now assisting Fusoan flights!**_

One of the F-2's was avoiding beam fire as the pilot is doing what he can to avoid the enemy from getting to his aircraft. His wingman was behind the attacking Sonic Neuroi and opened fire. Machinegun fire from the F-2 damaged the neuroi it decided to wave off and evade the manmade craft pursuing it. He wasn't aware that his supporting man was already taken out after being hit with a beam straight to the cockpit killing him.

Another neuroi was behind the wingman when rounds of an M240 came straight to the neuroi shredding its thick hide… and taking out the core… splitting the neuroi to white flakes. '_Did she just take out a neuroi behind me?_' The wingman pilot noticed as she looked at one side of the craft that when passed by. _**Thanks for the save.**_

_**[Anytime.]**_

Then she noticed there were 10 more pursuing them. '_Damn it… At this rate… we'll run out of ammo before we even take out the other Class-4… but the Class-2's… there are too many to take on!_' She then aimed her sights and fired the M240 taking out another neuroi unit before a set of beams came to her before deploying her shield and blocking it. "Son of a bitch!" She curses as the beam was strong before it stopped and she dropped the shield.

_**[Tower Six to all flight units: Anoter Liberion air force witch has just arrived.]**_ The radioman at the tower stated this and Josephine was somehow relieved. Who from the Liberion Air Force would help out in the situation?

Josephine's question was answered by a 26-year old Fusoan witch. _**[White Fly to all units! I'm coming in to visit!]**_ She said before she laughed… and Josephine knows who that is.

"Mitsuko?" _**Miyafuji?! What the hell are you doing back here? I thought you're serving the Liberion Air Force!**_ Josephine asked before she flew up high and avoided beams.

_**[I thought I'd give my old guys and my family a visit!]**_

While Yoshika and Mary were listening to the transmission, the Fusoan elder was happy to know that Mitsuko was around. She didn't know why Mitsuko came back… but the situation calls for another reinforcement witch.

_**[So… like to bite me?]**_

Josephine knew Mitsuko had a point to help. She aimed down her sights before she fired with a long burst. _**JUST GET OVER HERE BECAUSE I MAY NEED SOME HELP! THERE ARE TOO MANY TAKING MY TIME!**_

_**[Then look out from above.]**_

_**What?**_

_**[JUST DO IT!]**_ Mitsuko shouted before Josephine looked up for a brief moment. A missile traveled upwards before it made sparks… splitting it into six separate projectiles, and guided against the Sonic Neuroi units. She knew what they were: Javeline Hellfire missiles. She sped off evading and blocking beams from the Sonic Neuroi just to get away from the area before seeing the fireworks. The hellfire missiles hit one, and another, then another, and then another, and finally, two more while stuck close. All were destroyed by explosions that penetrated their hides and destroyed the cores, making it six kills by the use of the Javelin Hellfire prototype missile launcher. Then Josephine saw a white Fusoan air force witch fly in with her white spandex combat uniform, equipped with a mask and visor.

Mitsuko had neck-lengthened brown hair while she flew in next to Josephine, who snorted. "What? Not happy to see me?"

"Next to knowing you've almost taken my head off? No." Josephine said while she looked at Mitsuko's strikers. '_F-22's huh?_' "I thought you'd be at Liberion."

Mitsuko put her Javelin behind and equipped her Type 98 MG. "I thought I'd settle down and visit the family when I got the call that an organized neuroi attack was happening. And look! I got a vintage gun restored and re-configured."

"No shit." Josephine's eyes widened as she examined Mitsuko's weapon, equipped with a drum barrel. "A Type 98? It was there since the second neuroi war, huh?"

Beams came from below and beside them as they both evaded them. "No time to talk! The other Class-4 is heading towards the base and it'll start its bombing run. We gotta take out the damn Sonics before we take on the bomber together! My Javelin missiles can do the job… but we gotta make things fast!"

Then Josephine aimed her M240 at the remaining Sonic units. "THEN LET'S CRUSH THEM AND GO HOME!"

Josephine and Mitsuko were taking out the remaining Sonic neuroi. The other F-2 aircraft started to engage the Class-4 neuroi by first firing their attached machineguns before firing missiles. The big unit didn't take any serious damages and the fighter pilots feared its fast regeneration… which clearly did not happen with the other Class-4 neuroi recently destroyed.

The two witches were free and were finally engaging the Class-4 neuroi, but then had the descriptions told by the pilots. This had Mitsuko thinking. "You think the core is mobile?"

"Possible. Fast regen neuroi usually happen with mobile-core units." Josephine stated before she switched her visors for x-ray imaging. It seems what Mitsuko first suggested was right. The core is indeed moving… and it'll be hard to hit with only two of them. Josephine then had an idea. "Mitsuko… think you can use that Javelin again? We need to damage the hide." The Fusoan then nodded and prepared her Javelin while Josephine prepared her Stinger Missile Launcher. "Locking on." Josephine heard the tone. "Locked on! Missile Away!" She finally loosed the stinger missile.

Mitsuko heard the tone from her Javelin. "Firing hellfire now!" She loosed the missile and it went upwards and toward the neuroi's direction.

The stinger missile went straight for the neuroi before it fired its beam. Josephine smirked and put her hand forward before a shield deployed around the missile. Her ability called 'Remote Shield' enables her to put up a shield in a distance. Depending on practice intensity during her time of need, it takes a maximum of one kilometer. As the missile was being shielded and was close to its target, it boosted speed before the shield was dropped. Soon, it got to the rear top of the hide and exploded, damaging the hide. At the same time, the split missiles from the Javelin round scattered all over the top and multiple explosions damaged the hide… thus stopping the moving core and exposing it as it is isolated. Josephine immediately went for the kill while she was flying over the neuroi and aimed her M240 at the core. "Got ya!" She muttered before she fired a short burst, thus getting a guaranteed hit and shattered the core. The Class-4 neuroi bomber then glowed white before it split to white flakes as it showered around her. With a sigh of relief… she called it in.

_**Star Shooter confirms… Splash to Zero.**_

_**[Main flight confirms.]**_

_**[Hellfire confirming Splash to Zero. We're clear.]**_ Mitsuko said over the comms and everyone was relieved. _**[Star Shooter… I'm gonna be circling around in case second round waves are still there. This is still partly my territory, and I'm making sure they don't get second chances.]**_ She said before sped off to temporarily patrol the area.

Josephine had only things to think about in the Fusoan community: 'Why are there Liberions in the area?' She started thinking from that question and sped towards the naval base. _**Grandma… I suggest you get over to the Yokosuka naval base.**_

_**[Way ahead of you.]**_ Mary said over the comms.

_***Miyafuji residence.***_

Yoshika was at the entrance of the house, and she sighed at being alone again, aware that Mary had to settle some international identity issues, and her purpose for being here with a private outfit aerial witch in the first place. But hearing Mitsuko's voice also made her think that her eldest granddaughter has returned to Fuso. But for what? Then she thought of Chie's birthday. '_Oh, yes. It's her birthday soon. Maybe Mitsuko got back here just to tell me to get to Tokyo?_' Then she frowned. '_But what do I tell her? I'm… very sick… and I may not last long in this world._' Yoshika thought of this, knowing Natsumi's analysis of her condition seems to make her aware even her immune systems are getting weaker, now vulnerable to be attacked by almost any illness. But in the end, she smiled. '_At least Mitsuko thinks I'm family for her._' She thought before sliding the doors closed.

_***Ryo's Laboratory… 1323 hours…***_

Ryo then tumbled backwards in surprise after seeing a familiar face. Mitsuko hasn't visited from the past year, and her presence seemed to have spooked him. "M-Mitsuko?! When did you get back?"

The witch knew Ryo was Natsumi's friend and only leading scientist in Yokosuka. He is actually the one who designed the targeting specifications for the Javelin Hellfire Prototype Missile Launcher. At this, she just smiled to his reply. "I thought I'd get back soon after I've been given a week-long leave. I arrived in Yokosuka just to say hi."

"Oh." Ryo said before he got back… feeling his butt from his sudden stumble he did. "Ow… Who else did you tell?"

"Oh… besides my knowledge of grandma knowing… Natsumi doesn't know yet. I'm gonna come by the clinic soon." Mitsuko said before she changed to the subject at hand. "But that's not why I'm here. I need to know what your progress is on the color-changing theory you got."

"You know about that?"

"I've been reading a few newspaper articles on the science section and your theory seems to be plausible. Neuroi cores change color, but I don't think it'll be possible by conventional scientific means." She said before she was then lead to the small container encasing the red neuroi core. "So it's still the same as before." She groaned at this.

"Look… even laser beams don't work. I've tried everything… electrodes… chemical compounds… EVEN some mythical mumbo-jumbo I made more theories of DIDN'T SEEM TO WORK!"

"But then…" Mitsuko then thought of something outside the box. "It takes a neuroi to change the neuroi core. Or… the neuroi core needs to be attached to a neuroi wearer. But who in the world right now knows how to wear a neuroi core? It'll make the subject a hybrid."

"Whoa whoa whoa… You're not telling me of looking for hybrids, are you?"

"No. There's no need to." Mitsuko sighed and frowned. "Because I may have an idea of who might help. However… it'll be risky."

Ryo then realized the emotion of certainty from Mitsuko. Last time Mitsuko made that emotion was when she mentioned of a plan to upgrade her Javelin with its targeting system improved… and it involved the same person. '_Oh… fucking hell no._'

_***Yokosuka south shore…***_

Josephine was barefooted as she sat on the sand of the beach. Her glasses were on again that time, and she saw the crystal blue waters ahead of her. She made a smile and remembered something. '_It ain't like Miami, but it's… nice…_'

Mary was at the car while knitting as she saw the smile on Josephine's face. Mary was happy of this. '_I knew this could cheer her up. It's something for her to remember._' She thought before she focused on her knitting. She took a few minutes into it before she remembered something that Yoshika said before Mary left.

_***Flashback***_

"If ever you see my other friends… tell them I always missed them." Yoshika frowned as Mary was at the entrance. "I'm about to leave this world soon…"

"Yoshika…" Mary muttered. '_What's making her think like this?_'

"I… wish I could only get to know how they are." Yoshika made a weak smile. "As much as I know my family, I cannot forget the people who helped me while I was still in service. At least… tell them I'm doing fine here… having no regrets in living. To be honest… I'm sick."

This made Mary's eyes widen. "You are? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Yoshika shook her head. "All I just need is the love I still know. I only told you because you're here. They only need to know I'm still going to live until I pass from this world."

Mary was thinking about this clearly. Yoshika lived as a girl of virtue… one who is a daughter of a great inventor… one who was once in service to protect everyone, or innocents alike. And now that she has grown old… the last thing Yoshika wanted to tell is that she was happy. She just needed to let others know of this as a message to anyone who sees her now. Mary smiled and approached Yoshika before she hugged her. A tear then flowed from her eye. "Yoshika… your friends always remembered you as who you are. Never forget who you were and who you are now. You've truly been caring… and you've always been good."

Then Yoshika hugged Mary as she shed a tear. "Thank you, Mary…" She said just before she smiled again.

_***End of Flashback…***_

_***Miyafuji residence…***_

Yoshika then slid the door close and continued with her leaf-trimming on her bonsai tree, happy with how she went in it. '_This is the only thing that would be left once I leave… so I must perfect it…_' She thought as she kept going…

_***Yokosuka Domestic airport… 1719 hours…***_

"Are you sure?" Mary somehow seemed to think that something was up with her granddaughter when they arrived at the airport. "If you're sure then I'll take the 6PM flight then. You just better be sure that you return to Liberion. I'll make my way back to Michigan on my own."

Josephine frowned. "I'm sorry for the sudden plan, grandma. I just remembered something in my gut. I know you don't like hearing what the gut really does but…"

"It's okay." Mary said while she put a hand on Josephine's shoulder. "Whatever is there in Nagasaki could at least get you to think a little clearer. You're right about the case of the stolen nuclear material… but be careful. Going back to the past may interest other parties."

"I'm aware, grandma. That's why I'm bringing my weapons with me too. This is a military business travel… so it's not going to last long."

"How long?"

"It'll take a few days. I'll let you know my progress and head back to Liberion. I promise." Josephine assured her grandmother and she received a positive answer. "Thanks, grandma."

Mary chuckled. "I just hope your gut tells us right." She said before she received a hug.

_***Nagasaki… old factory area… 0222 hours…***_

Josephine drove a rented car straight to the factory as soon as she arrived at her hotel to drop her things to immediately check out the abandoned factory. She heard stories of the witch who deflected multiple bullets with the use of a Fuso Katana. That witch named Serena Sakamoto was never seen after the war ended… and all they could think of now… is that she remains a spirit to watch over everyone in the skies. Mio was sad that Serena had to go away permanently, finding a good place for the invincible Savior Serena…

The young witch entered the ruined compound of the factory while aware it was no longer used since the second neuroi war. Because of this… she had to wear gloves just to try not to get radioactive contamination and wear a small face mask as well. She entered the factory itself and saw it was rusted and damaged. The people of Fuso never used this factory or even bought the land… because Josephine already knew it was sacred. '_Wait. Isn't that a little too much for thinking Serena's like an idol?_' She shook her head from that thought and kept investigating.

She went to the second floor and it seemed empty, letting her decide to come back down to the first floor. She looked closer to a spot on the floor where there's a small crack. She knelt and looked through the crack and saw a dim purple light. '_What is this?_' She examined the dim ray of light and she knew that there was something down there that was never looked at by anyone. '_According to intel I've received, a neuroi-signal spike was detected at this area. If I'm right… this is the very spot… and it's underneath this floor._' She nodded and stood up before she walked out of the factory, immediately thinking of something to help her out.

It took less than a minute as she brought out some C4. She had to know what was down there and decided to do it by explosive means. She placed the plastic explosive directly over the crack and got somedistance before she pressed on a remote. The C4 exploded and it made a hole thanks to the crack. She ran and jumped in the hole before she landed on the ground. She took out her portable visor and pressed a button, activating its nightvision feature. The place was dark, but was able to make out the old walls, and pathway… and some entrances to spare rooms. She was under the factory and she didn't seem to notice this in the schematics as she remembered. She decided to explore the pathways.

It took her almost 5 minutes following the dim glow because of the complicated pathway directions… and she was in a whole maze as she discovered. But after exploring and getting through the maze as the dim grew brighter… she reached her destination… and a grim shock was etched on her face. She turned off the nightvision and saw the purple glow from the room she entered. And there… she found plutonium all over the area… but that's not what's making the glow… but none other than the transponder collectors… which came from neuroi origin. '_Oh my god. The neuroi were collecting power from the plutonium but… when?_' This was what was in her mind the whole time before she got on the plane, aware the intelligence she collected could very much change everything she knew together… together with one associate.

"_**Bree… it's me.**_"

_**[What did you find?]**_ A 28 year-old female voice rang from the speaker of the phone.

"_**It's best we talk personally back at base. I don't think… that you're going to like this…**_"

_***2 days later… Branch codename: TRACKSTAR, NSA Secret Ops, Miami - Florida, Liberion… 1812 hours…***_

The small room had multiple monitors connected to two separate desktop CPU's and two keyboard. Kenneth, the team's hacker was busy trying to hack some sites related to the neuroi as one female black-jacketed operative watched him and his work. She had dark maroon shoulder-lengthened hair, with a fair complexion, has a height of 5 feet 8 inches. "Ken… how is it?"

"I'm still on it…" The blonde 20 year-old said as he typed on his keyboard. "Are you sure about this? The intel we got was solid."

"Not everything is as it seems, Kenneth. Always make a contingency plan if ever we get something too sweet."

Then Kenneth pressed another key and locations were shown as he sighed. "You're right again as always, boss. The real location of the package is at the Golden Gate Bridge in San Fran."

"Under it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good boy."

"_**Bree!**_" Josephine said from behind and the Liberion-Karlslander turned to see her. "I'm sorry if it's just now."

She sighed and shook her head. "Don't think of asking for apologies. I told you, it's fine. And welcome back."

"Thanks. I was wondering when you'd say that." Josephine said before she brought out her touchscreen phone and tapped a few places. "Tell me… what do you think…" She showed it to Bree. "…this is?"

"Oh my god." Brianna was clearly seeing the plutonium's energy being extracted. "These are transponder collectors… from the neuroi. Wait… when…"

"Well… this is the very thing I wanted to tell you." Josephine said before she started to explain something. "The transponder-collectors are not fresh technology. The ones that are here are completely old."

"Like 'Second Neuroi War' old, of course."

"Anyway… I did a little research… and this kind has been made to collect nuclear material's energy. The plutonium that I've seen cannot have its own radioactivity lessened without the collectors… but now it's almost fading. This is the bad part: I've seen the specs of the collectors… but it was never activated when it was placed there in the first place until 10 days ago."

Brianna blinked in disbelief. "Wait… hold on a second… You mean to tell me it was never used until just…" Then she paused for a moment to think… and then continued. "…only two days before the first organized attack in South Orussia Major."

"Exactly."

"And… it was installed… during the second neuroi war." Brianna groaned at this and looked at Kenneth still in front of the computer. "Ken, leave the two of us for a while." Kenneth first wanted to ask why but he received a glare and he nodded in response. He stood up from his seat and left the room. Eventually, Brianna pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and images of a profile detail of Heinz Hartmann came out. She started explaining. "I'm sure you remember your history."

"That's Heinz Hartmann… A.K.A. Lord Rosaimus, right?"

Brianna nodded. "My parents, together with the members of the 555th, 501st and former members of the Deep Science Division began to track down Rosaimus and Helena before the end of the second neuroi war and after the Purge. Eventually, they found both of them, and defeated both of them, even shattering both their cores in the process. At that same time, the hive was already destroyed, but that's beside the point. Together with the Blue Neuroi we started to investigate the chronology and family tree of Heinz himself. He was confirmed to be the uncle of the late Erica and Ursula Hartmann.

"However… I focused more on finding his history as a human than as a hybrid. He was man who once lost a daughter who would once be named 'Erica.' However… her wife got into an accident, and she died right along with the unborn baby. But when he heard that there was another girl in her tree named 'Erica,' he didn't take it lightly. Being disgraced… it was like his whole life was stolen from him. That petty reason got him to be a hybrid neuroi in secret… but he had better plans while he was still known as Heinz. He started to devise a plan to make a declaration spell for a witch's ability. He was also a witch that time… and the spell required ALL his powers… making him just an ordinary human. And so… he made the spell ready… gave up his own powers just to get it ready… and Erica, after she was born, was INSURED to have that ability. He predicted from then that Erica would be able to see death in the eye… or see death act on a person immediately. It was the trigger, and he was the one who orchestrated it. The exact time that it would have happened was BEFORE her birthday, and it was the 19th of April. She turned 18 that time… and her ability of sucking in and mimicking aura became something of a miracle. That time, she was able to see Gertrud, Wilma and Eila in her former friends' circle."

Josephine shook her head. "But I thought Eila died at the South Pole?"

"Yes… but it didn't need to be there. So long as friends or loved ones are closely known by Erica… she can take their aura after their deaths. And ALL that was done while she was sleeping. The night she woke up was the time her birthday, and at the same time, the activation of her ability.

"Heinz always had this psychological condition from then on after he had declared Erica to be her daughter with an ability to see her loved ones again. From the time he was made the battle commander and general for the Red Neuroi, he knew that the Blue Neuroi could form an alliance with the humans, then thwarting his own dream of ruling the planet. But then, he didn't lose all his cards. He still had Erica. And so, from then, he decided to get a successor. THAT was why he was planning ahead. THAT was why he installed the transponder-collectors. He was reserving it at the right time his own successor would take his place."

Josephine is surprised. "So… you mean… he wants to use Erica to be his successor? Wouldn't she say no?"

"Except it's only through him that they'll both be able to bring the three back, in exchange for her to completely turn to the Red Neuroi to be the daughter of the hybrid commander for the race. She would be given a core, and she would then have given up her own magic. Otherwise… she would have to give up her own body and die after seeing the three being brought back to life herself."

"I-I see…"

Brianna then approached Josephine closely. "Don't you see? Rosaimus died… only to have a successor… and now that he HAS one… it proves that there was an operator during the organized attacks, including the one you've experienced recently."

"But… Erica's…"

"Who said it would have to be Erica? I didn't say he had one card left… but two. Erica may be one person… who may look like his unborn daughter… but… there's another. Remember?" Brianna stated finally.

Josephine started to connect the dots and her head almost ached at the obvious revelation. "Oh… crap…"


	26. Cling to something, before you fall

**Gosh... sorry for the long wait. I had to get a deal done on a bigger income job first before I started writing. Goodness... it's hard to find a job especially WITHOUT PORTFOLIOS TO WORK WITH! But hey, I told them that fiction writing was one of my fortes, along with Article Writing, Graphic Designing and Music Composition. Heck, I'm even preparing a music score for Strike Witches: Modern Warfare itself!**

**Oh, the good times I'll have! ;) But for that, please bare if I take a little longer to upload! Wish me luck and keep on reading! :)**

* * *

**Responses to my Reviews so far:**

**To Motown Scrapper:**

_**Yup! Yoshika and Mary O'Brian have drawn closer through two things: One is that Mary O'Brian started fresh after being a stowaway for almost no reason, and Yoshika had one... only it was almost sudden. Both of them experienced being on a ship or a carrier, and they both liked travelling, if you allow that sort of description for Mary, of course! And the other thing is: They were more exposed to the sea, and it prevented them to have seasickness. MINOR, but it works well for their friendship! :)**_

**To Aviat0r:**

_**Yup. Rosaimus was once known as Heinz Hartmann, the uncle of Erica Hartmann. Truth to be told: He lost his unborn daughter after his wife had a 'road accident.' His own jealousy over another child who bears the name Erica brought him to the obsession that Erica was his daughter. Everything else will unfold when you read a little more!**_

_**Oh, and by the way... Earth... WILL... BE... DOOMED. If you know what I mean... it can be linked to another fiction because one way or another, if the Red Neuroi remained in Earth... it will either be enslaved, or be under new management because of what the planet suffers thanks to The Purge. Let's give one clue: Most of humanity would be moved if the colonization of the Red Neuroi failed. If that were the case... space travel would have been the only way to move the population. How? Aviat0r, you know the answer to that, and I wish to discuss it with you through private messaging. You'll see what I mean, but please continue to write for me to see your story. The past, present, and the future are to be interlinked, and I INVITE you to be part of it.**_

_**Think about it, k? ;)**_

Here's Chapter 25: "Cling to something, before you fall"

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_***Early May 1946… En route back to Suomus Southeast outpost-airbase… 0728 hours…***_

The truck was on its way back to the southeast base bordering Greater Orussia. The only problem is… Tyler only found Billy Reese and Bella Jenkins. Indeed, the two of them were better survivalists than the others, and they're the only ones remaining. This disappointed the two elites.

Tyler was together with the two rescued witches with nothing but empty pistols in hand at the back of the truck. He started to miss the sight of Heinrike and Marian who helped him a few times and he knows he was grateful, and they deserved to be back for the operation to begin. He took this time while riding back to talk to the two. "So… ya girls mind telling me how the two of you got together?"

Bella was the first to answer as she adjusted her glasses. "Well… the thing is, Billy and I had an agreement to once use a code for calling each other each time we are lost in some sort of large area, like the jungle. We used the raven's call to do that."

"And I had to ask myself why." Billy commented and Bella nudged her. "What? It was an ugly call, four-eyes." She said with her country accent.

"Shut up, reddie."

"Take that back, nerd."

"Not until you take back your previous words, country shocker."

Billy smiled and let electricity course on her body. "I like that. Wanna dance, hurricane?"

Then a small gust of wind formed around Bella. "I don't mind dancing, shocker."

"_**BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!**_" The female Orussian's voice came from the driver's seat. "I can't even focus on my driving with you two driving me nuts."

The two finally stopped and Tyler just laughed. "Jeez, Sasha."

"That includes you too, podonok (fucker)." Sasha interrupted.

Tyler blinked in disbelief and just opened his mouth to say something but dropped the plan. '_Oh, who gives a shit._'

Billy then had her magic antannae out, which then was colored red. "Shit… Someone's on to this truck… and…" She gasped. "It's cloaked."

"It?!" Tyler was surprised and he already knows what it is. "Cloaked Skyscraper…"

"_**Tyler… move them to your side… NOW!**_" Sasha said then transferring to the right hand side of the truck and Tyler's world slowed as he knew what it meant.

He was at the right side and he had an instinct that was fast enough before he reached out to the two girls' arms and pulled them just before a beam cut through where they once sat and the left hand side where the steering wheel was. Time moved normally and they all knew the left of the truck was cut. Their half fell to the right and with the momentum the truck once had, slid on the ground. Tyler held on to the frames of the truck to prevent him from touching the ground and the girls held on to him. Sasha held the dashboard and the chair to prevent herself from being dragged on the ground through the window.

It took 13 seconds later before the truck completely stopped getting dragged on the ground and everyone was relieved. Tyler didn't waste any time and immediately got up to take a look. Bella and Billy only saw the color of Tyler's face about to fade as he took cover with some fear in his system. "Girls… whatever you… don't fight them."

Billy had electricity course on her body. "What are you talking about? We can take them on."

He only shook his head before there were humanoid infantry peaking inside the half truck with purple blasters aimed at all of them. The units were also purple… meaning they possess the mind-toxins.

"_**Do not move… humans. You are ordered… to surrender.**_" One of the humanoid sentries said.

Tyler was somehow shocked. '_How the hell do they know how to speak Liberion anyway?_' He then raised his hands and urged the other witches to do the same, before Billy groaned and let electricity halt. "What for?"

The sentry replied. "Our lord is interested in you. In fact… he went through all this way just to talk to you."

"Talk to us?"

"Or… you come to us in this case. Knock them." The sentry said and the blasters' lines turned green before they fired at all of them. Tyler was hit and glowed green before he was immediately knocked out unconscious. The others have followed on his fate and all of them were asleep…

_***Suomus Northeast border outpost-airbase…***_

Perrine just landed with her strikers while the rest of the base staff and its witches are on the move. With Gamma flight available to assist, all the 555th members have finally arrived to be on the offensive. The Gallian was only there just to talk to Lynette who was also in one of the raiding parties seizing Old Moscow.

And as expected, Lynette was found in one of the hangars. Perrine hovered that way to see the Britannian getting ready with her anti-armor rifle. "I see you're ready to draw first blood."

Lynetted nodded in response. "I'm doing this for everyone, Perrine." Then she noticed the very serious and cold look from Perrine. "Did something happen to you while you visisted Minna?"

Perrine nodded and clenched her fists. "I'm ready to try defending all of us as well. But… you probably won't like what I'll do if the operation requires us to kill some humans who work with the neuroi."

"What won't I like? Are you gonna do that yourself?"

The Gallian crossed her arms. "I just thought I'd tell you, Lynette. The changes I had with me from the past year really brought me to this stage. I'm sorry if it seems offending."

"No, it's okay." Lynette chuckled. "I had a little taste of blood too. I shot Hayley Dalton just for her to snap out of it and see the real objective was to protect anyone innocent. I didn't know it was hard."

"It was never easy, in fact." Perrine said with a frown. "While I was recently training with Sakamoto, I… found her to be completely different too, and so with Yoshika."

"Yoshika and Sakamoto are there at the other base?"

Perrine nodded. "Yup. It looks they made it. And they brought Takei too."

"_**You two!**_" Marseille shouted from afar. "You better get in formation now! They started firing the V8 Rockets at the defensive sites now. This is our chance to push towards Old Moscow first!" She said before she ran out towards the runway. Perrine later took Lynette's hand as the Britannian later mounted her strikers.

Marseille, Thelma and Keiko were on the runway as behind them, they saw Perrine, Lynette, Shirley, Francesca, Erica and Sanya who make up most of the 501st. Francie and Amelie are there behind the 501st making up the Wight Detachment team. Behind them are the members of the 555th. Ustrea Chikhaar is already in the air together with the Gamma Flight of the 555th including Mary herself. All of the witches on the runway have their strikers ready.

Thelma chuckled. "Think we can manage all of them?"

"Of course we can." Keiko smiled. "And you're always welcome to be here in the lead position, Thelma."

"First time, actually." Thelma said and Marseille heard that as a first.

"You're serious?"

"I'm serious."

"_**Okay, you two stop it.**_" Keiko interrupted. "For all I know you'll both argue again like last time."

"Like it would hurt you?" Marseille said before she laughed.

Thelma responded to it. "For once, I agree."

_**[This is Alpha Observer! I've just got confirmation that the AAA guns are down. Neuroi air units have scrambled over the area.]**_ Ustrea said as she relayed this as well to the units of the Southeast border airbase…

_***Southeast outpost-airbase… Runway…***_

Sakamoto was together with Yoshika and Takei was behind them, as they'll be the leading party of Fusoan, Karlslander and Britannian aircraft that arrived to reinforce the unit.

Minna then radioed Sakamoto.

_**[I still have no sign of Tyler, Mio. Do you think he could have…?]**_

Mio didn't want to think about and focused on the task at hand. _**Just focus on the task at hand, commander. And take of yourself together with her too.**_

Minna knew Mio was also talking about Brianna, who was still in her womb… and somehow… found her growth to be faster than usual. _**[I will, Mio. Good luck. I got word the AAA guns have been cleared and you can finally get in there. It's a mess near Old Moscow, so get enough support. Where is Serena?]**_

_**She has business to take care of for now. She'll join us in the middle of the day.**_

_**[I see. Then you're cleared to take off.]**_ Minna said this before she cut the transmission off.

Minna was viewing the runway where she saw the three Fusoans together with the fighter aircraft behind them. It'll make up a big force together with the Northeast base team. She looked down and her womb was getting bigger. '_Bree… You've been growing quite faster than usual._' Then she frowned. '_I hope your father makes it back in time to see you around…_'

Sakamoto finally shouted the order. "All units… WE ARE TAKING OFF!" Sakamato said as her magic circle glowed as she let her engines roar before she sped off. Yoshika followed together with Takei, followed by 70 planes of varying origins…

_***Northeast outpost-airbase…***_

"All teams… we're moving out!" Keiko shouted as she let her striker engines roar loudly before sped off with Marseille and Thelma, followed by the witches of the Wight Detachment wing, the 501st and the 555th. Finally, they were on their way southward to rendevous with the Southeast team before heading eastward towards Greater Orussia.

_***Overlord Command and Control, Liberion Command…***_

Arthur Anderson is finally seeing some movement. The DSD's heat signature radar already confirmed that multiple signatures have left the Northeast and Southeast bases and were on the offensive going towards Greater Orussia. '_Looks like the air operation will finally begin._' "Operation Swift Sentence is a go. Start deploying the paratroopers."

There were a lot of people on communcations in the room and a lot of them are acting under his orders. Kenzie was seeing all of this and it was just amazing. She never knew an operation this big needed a lot of communications from the other side of the world. '_Everything's being used: Morse code… signal bounced radio… wow…_' She found the operation to use a lot of resources… and it was indeed worth it.

Arthur noticed the battleships were doing their part in giving ground support near the south border of Greater Orussia. Another party was being inserted from there and it included mostly troops and tanks, with one of the regiments close Orenburg, Orussia, the least defended spot good for an infantry and armor insertion. When he focused troops and armor to be inserted there, some resistance was met but several Orussian aerial witches fought hard to give cover on ground forces. Finally, the Orenburg area was secured after an hour and a half of fighting. 9 casualties were confirmed along with 2 witches killed in action. "Okay… this is where it'll get rough. I want all battle commanders to confirm this order: Nighttime raids are allowed on the cities nearby Chelyabinsk." And so, his subordinates contacted the other leaders to confirm. Half an hour passed and this order was already in place. "Good. I want two paramilitary C-47 drops over Velikiy Ustyug."

Kenzie was shocked of this and knew that city was too inward inside Orussia. "Sir? The city is a little too inward inside Greater Orussia. What are you gonna do at that place?"

Anderson chuckled. "I'm gonna tear up a hole starting from there. Heavy Anti-aircraft guns have been confirmed to be used in that area and we have to remove those threats. And that same city is also a trade route. I got some secondary options in case we don't find the weapons we need in Moscow."

"In case? What's going on?"

"I'm getting rumors that Orussian war preservists are taking the warheads somewhere else. I don't know why… but they're committing treason. And they'll be coming through that city. If we're too late, we'll have to cut them off somewhere else, and this is a solid lead I got."

Kenzie then understood Arthur's intentions. "I understand, sir. But… you'll need escorts for that."

The general just winked. "I got that covered."

_***0900 hours…***_ Finally, the two teams were able to get into Greater Orussia. But later on, while Keiko and Ustrea were observing from a very high altitude, they noticed that a huge wave of drones were moving from the northeast. The members of the 501st and the 555th intercepted them while the Wight Detachment team and the fighter aircraft went to fly to Old Moscow to see if there were any other threats. It'll take an hour before the team gets there… so the 501st and the 555th must do what they can to give the recon team time.

"BANZAI!" Sakamoto shouted as her Reppumaru had blue flames as she slashed one drone, and another, then two more when they were close to each other. She was supported by Yoshika who was using a Type-99 MG. "Yoshika! Push towards the side to distract them! I'll try taking out a group!"

"Roger!" Yoshika said before she fired at some drones before she pursued her. Soon, there were already 12 following her. '_This is it, Mio!_'

Sakamoto took out three more before she saw the 12, then 13 drones following Yoshika. She saw the younger girl was evading and blocking beams with her shield before Mio saw some horror. Yoshika's Type-99 was cut to half by a beam before she got hit. Her arms covered her chest and face before she got hit but still kept on speeding away from her pursuers. "NO!" The major shouted before the flames on her sword grew larger. "Now you've DONE IT!" She sped towards the drones, taking out some who saw her. Then she got behind the drones still after Yoshika was being hit with beams still resisting the damage. Mio didn't care… as she knew she must do what she can now. "Death Strike…" She muttered before she raised her sword upwards. "REPPUZAN!" She slashed her Katana downwards and a huge blue wave was made. The wave was able to cut through the thick line of drones before all of them were in half while they split to white flakes, signaling their defeat. Mio then saw Yoshika with surprise as the younger girl glowed red.

Yoshika opened her eyes to see that she didn't have a scratch on her but glowed red instead while she hovered. '_Did I… take all of that energy in me?!_'

"Yoshika!" Sakamoto shouted before she hovered close. "Are you…?" Then she gasped. "Of course. Yoshika… not once have you used your energy adaptation. It looks like you've gotten to do it for the first time."

The younger Fusoan put that thought aside when she saw an incoming bomber neuroi about to take on the ground forces. Just with her instinct, she drew Taiyōfūta out. "Mio… what if…?"

Sakamoto's eyes widened at the realization. "Y-Yoshika?"

Then Yoshika pointed the sword towards the bomber neuroi. '_If I could use the energy I got… I won't change a single thing from myself!_' She focused as she briefly closed her eyes. She opened them again as her red glow was then focused on her sword as she was to execute. "_**HANKETSU… **_" The tip of her sword glowed yellow and gold. "_**…BIMU!**_" Then, a large orange beam with a height of 7 feet was made as she fired it toward the bomber neuroi. The beam was so fast that it hit the neuroi full force on its right wing and center of the front, where the core was supposed to be. It took 3 seconds before the core was shattered from the beam defeating the neuroi as it split to white flakes. Yoshika then saw the beam dissipate and realized that the power from the energy she took was finally spent. She sighed and smiled. '_So it's true. I can route my energy to be used for attacks. This could be useful._'

"Major!" Perrine shouted from afar before she hovered close while carrying her Bren LMG. "Are you okay?"

Mio then nodded. "You should be concerned of your team. Most of the aircraft on mine diverted towards Old Moscow to check on things."

Then Perrine turned to Yoshika. "That was SOME beam."

"Thanks!" Yoshika gratefully replied.

_**[This is Sanya! Carrier inbound… and guess what its guards are.]**_

_**[Anne here! I'm seeing cube-typed neuroi defending the carrier, and the big thing's getting its drones out! Watch yourselves!]**_

Erica, wielding one MG 42 and had a spare MG 151 cannon at her back, immediately saw what Anne meant. A carrier was slowly approaching them and cubed neuroi were guarding it, sending beams to anyone close to it. '_They're protecting it. It's a new routine and they've probably been working hard on the formations._' Then she smirked. '_Ain't a problem._' She thought as she closed her eyes.

Eila giggled in her head. "_You got it, Erica._" And as Eila told Erica that… they switched, and she opened her eyes. "I'll get used to this." Eila muttered as she figured out a way to get through the cubes and cause the carrier a distraction. '_Could Tanisha's Firestorm work? No… I can't let her exhaust her magic yet. What about Tonya Morris?_' She smiled at this.

_**Wendy… I'm gonna need your help. Could I borrow Tonya for a bit?**_

_**[Wendy here. Sure thing! We're a little loose on our side, so you can get Tonya.]**_

_**[Morris reporting to Erica!]**_ Tonya said as she brought the HVAR rocket launchers on her back when she flew and hovered near the Karlslander. Erica saw the single striker A-20 Havoc with two engines. She was also carrying dual M2 Browning MG's. "Erica… you need me for something?"

Eila nodded. "Just for you to help out cause a distraction to that carrier. I'll take care of the shooting against the drones and the cubes, and you do the shooting against the carrier."

Tonya blinked in disbelief. '_Oh. This must be Eila. She's the only one who's having guts in flying in narrow spaces just to take out her enemies._' She smiled and nodded. "You can count on me!" She said before she sped off against the carrier.

Eila did her part and went for the carrier as well. "Let's all be friends, cubes!" She said as she fired her MG 42 at the cubes. Small beams came at her but she easily evaded them before she took out more cubes with her bursts of machinegun fire. She already took down nine of the cubes when some of the beams came from the carrier. She eventually saw drones pursuing her and firing at her, in which the beams were easily evaded again. She fired back and was able to take out three.

_**[Are you okay?!] **_Tonya asked out of worry.

_**Don't mind me, Tonya. Just do what you gotta do! Damage the carrier and I'll do the rest.**_

_**[Okay! I'll try firing rockets on this thing now!]**_ Tonya said before she brought out her HVAR rocket launcher. Easily speeding towards the carrier… _**[Releasing a salvo!]**_ She said before she fired three rockets. The rockets then immediately hit the carrier at the sides. '_Damn it, it's not enough._'

Then both of them saw a witch with multiple shields, one in front of the other and getting smaller making the shape of a lance together with focused magic on the tip of it, heading straight for the carrier at Mach One. "SUNLIGHT STRIKE!" Francesca shouted out her signature move as she easily pierced the carrier neuroi's hide and went out to the other side. Tonya was clearly seeing the hole the Romagnan made afterwards and made a sound of awe. Fran immediately went to the Conch and nudged her. "Impressed?"

Tonya gasped as the hold started to regenerate at a quick rate. She fired another salvo of rockets which easily entered the hole in the carrier and an explosion was heard. The neuroi carrier glowed white and it split to white flakes, giving Tonya the impression she took out the core. Then she smirked at her. "Sorry. I'm not if you forget to hit the core."

Francesca rather got a little pissed. "So what if I don't hit the core?! At least I've done a good job!"

"And my mom told me to finish what's started, right?"

And this told Fran she was too relaxed. Tonya had a point. "Oh."

_**[Lucchini, are you okay?]**_ Shirley asked through the earpiece comms.

_**I'm fine. Just got a little life lesson from Tonya.**_

By life lesson, Tonya thought it was exaggerated that Fran may not have liked to listen. "Oh, come on!" She snorted and just flew off, leaving the Romagnan almost hovering off balance thanks to the power of Tonya's strikers…

_***Old Moscow airspace… 4,500 feet…***_

Francie and Amelie lead the various fighter aircrafts toward Old Moscow and they didn't find anything serious to face when they were flying to the city.

Francie however… didn't think it was right. "Amelie… don't you think it's a little odd to find almost nothing to guard Old Moscow?"

This had Amelie thinking for a while before she said something. "Oh yeah."

"_**Guys!**_" Laura got in from behind, and she was followed by Captain Takei Junko. "Sorry if I got here just now."

"Me too." Takei said. "Look… let's just see what we can find from Old Moscow before we send the troops." She said before something else came into her mind, which she quickly brought up. "Also… Barrage Tower just contacted me. Most of the airspace perimeter that the neuroi placed here were taken to go against some of our V8 Rocket sites, which explains why there aren't any neuroi left to challenge us here."

Amelie gasped. "Then the crews of the sites would be in trouble, right?"

"Now's NOT the time to talk about it, Amelie! We're getting to Old Moscow, like it or not."

"_**I agree.**_" Laura said from the blue. "We need to see if there's a defensive perimeter in there."

And as soon as Old Moscow was in sight… Francie clearly saw some neurified AAA guns placed. '_Looks like we're not the first to be here. Those are neurified Anti-Air emplacements._' "Neuroi AAA's… I see them."

"Confirmed! And they're spinning up!" Laura said gripping her MG 42 tightly. "So far, I got grenades I can use to damage or take them out. I'll distract some of the AAA's, and you all start getting in the city!"

"Are you sure you can do this?" Takei asked with concern.

Laura smiled. "Two things: Sense acceleration, and a shield. And… I'm still kicking as a witch." She then sped towards the AAA and pulled down to lose altitude. She then leveled until she got an altitude of 1,200 feet. '_Alright, come on! You want a target to shoot? I'll make sure you get to shoot your own nightmare!_' She finally got her answer. The humanoid infantry saw her coming and they got the AAA guns aimed at her before they started releasing repeating beams at her. Laura first evaded because she was at a distance. '_Not at this range, bastards! I'm coming for you!_' She attempted to fight back and did a long burst at one of the AAA's while she evaded beams coming from the same target. She noticed the holes she put at the AAA gun emplacement was regenerating from its own damage. '_Not for long!_' Laura has her custom-made belt of grenades on her waist, and there were five of them. She then used a small stick to pull out at least three pins. She did so and the three were live. She slung the MG 42 behind her and picked the three grenades. Immediately pulling up as she neared the AAA gun, she had the three grenades in her hands before she dropped them towards the emplacement area. Immediately, the grenades exploded once the infantry were aware, but too late to react. "Yeah!"

_**First AAA is down! Keep going and I'll give them an opponent to mess with!**_ Laura said this and sped to other AAA's so that they'll see her.

Francie then saw Laura evading and blocking repeating beams coming from AAA's of different directions. "Laura!"

"Leave her! We got a good chance at this!" Takei said and they kept going past the first side of the city, leaving Laura behind. Takei didn't like the idea of having Laura being put as a distraction, but they have to see the military facility immediately if they want someone to secure it. "I'm sorry, Laura…" She muttered as they went in the city limits…

_***Greater Orussia battlespace…***_

The Triple Nickels' Gamma Flight was composed of Cpt. Jasper Ross, Sgt. Clifford Allen, Sgt. Bradley Riggs, Sgt. Edwin Wills, and Cpl. Mary O'Brian, who was still the 2 year-old shield witch for the flight. Because of the demanding intensity of the battle that was happening, all planes had to be composed of the P-51 Mustang fighter planes from Liberion. Their current assignment was taking out rogue and unmarked Britannian Spitfire aircrafts that are for the Red Neuroi. It seemed the Red Neuroi also got through the heads of different Britannian and Karlslander pilots that forced those pilots to go AWOL. And unfortunately, Gamma Flight was in the middle of trouble.

Jasper couldn't see his wingman after getting word that Allen was being tailed and being supported. Ross himself got a Spitfire to tail him and he's doing his best to evade it. "Shit! Allen! What the hell?!"

_**[O'Brian's removing my tail! It'll take some time!]**_ Allen said over the radio.

_**Well hurry up! I got a rogue up my ass!**_

_**[Well no shit!]**_ Allen stated as he's clearly pissed of two things: his tail still firing at him and the one the wingman's supposed to protect has another.

Jasper then pulled up after gaining a 500 click an hour speed and the spitfire followed. '_Damn it… I don't know how the hell it'll help but we got no choice now, do we?_' He thought as he felt his world was leaving the earth, and eventually upside-down as he rolled back to level after the loop. Then he saw tracer bullets behind him, which told him the Spitfire was still on his tail. "SON OF A…" He cursed right before he heard gunfire from his left. He saw a P-63 aircraft fire at his tailing Spitfire before it lost control after its wing was severely damaged. Jasper had no idea who was in the P-63 but he DID see the markings. It was Romagnan. '_Wait a minute… I recognize that number and the insignia. 40__th__ Wing? And he's leading it, so that's…_'

_**[Ciao amici miei! Avete chiaramente visto l'inferno ! Ho visto di peggio. (Hello my friends! You have clearly seen hell! I've seen worse.)]**_ A pilot said with a Romagnan accent. _**[Lucchini… has arrived… in Greater Orussia.]**_ And Jasper already knows who he is: Franco Lucchini.

_**You're THE Lucchini?! I thought you died three years ago, you schmuck!**_

_**[Ah, Ross, is it? I could have sworn I've encountered you… Where was it…? Ahh! Your flight was flying over Hispania while I visited there to look for aces. The same night of that day, I met you in the 'Buena Voluntad' bar.]**_ As Lucchini said it… Jasper remembered it.

_***Flashback…***_

_***Buena Voluntad bar, Hispania… 2235 hours… Mid-October, 1945…***_

Jasper was sitting on a stool in front of the bartender's table while he heard some Hispanian songs about courtship. Somehow, he found it a little annoying, but somehow just enjoyed the rhythm of the song. The bartender finally gave him the small shot of whiskey he wanted. After he thanked the bartender, he asked for a bottle of it, which the bartender went to get afterwards. Then when he finally got to grab the shot and put the drink in his mouth, he breathed out just before another person joined him by sitting beside him on another stool. Jasper then looked at his unlikely companion, and he was certainly Romagnan. "You're a Romagnan, right?"

The Romagnan then ordered a tequila before looking at Jasper and smiled. "Ah. You're good at looking at character's faces well. Yes, in fact, I am. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that…" Jasper then stopped to think and continued. "Whenever I look at a European, they're lax."

The Romagnan groaned. "Now you're taking Europeans for granted. And may I remind you that Romagna is far down south of Europe. Although I was born at the tip of it… I am not what you call… 'lax'."

Somehow, Jasper was impressed of the Romagnan's Liberion-Brittannian language. Then he noticed something else about the words 'tip of it' when Jasper opened up about Europe. "You're born from Venezia, huh? Friend of mine used to get there."

That softened up the Romagnan a bit. "Oh, really?"

"'The sights were nice, he said. That coliseum is really unbelievably big.' I never forgot those words." Jasper then chuckled. "You know, everytime I'm reminded of him… well… that puts me in this bitter position."

Then the Romagnan's eyes widened. "Oh. Then… how long… were you here in the bar?"

"An hour."

"Good." The Romagnan replied while he saw the Liberion in front of him holding a shot glass full of whiskey. Before Jasper took the shot in his mouth, the companion just grabbed the glass and put it on the table, spilling a little amount. He then glared at Jasper. "If you drink too much, you'll be having quite too much, and you'll puke. You'll eventually find yourself in sadness again. I recognized that look everytime I go out with my friends… and they say the same thing as you do: They lost someone."

Jasper laughed a little instead of growing angry because of the shot glass stolen. "No shit?"

The Romagnan got his order and immediately drank it down before responding. "No, I'm not joking. You should in fact get a useful life for yourself and stop having alcohol problems. So… 'no shit.'" He said before he stood up and patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be." Jasper stated after the Romagnan apologized. Then Jasper needed to know something else. "I never caught your name."

"Ah… it's best it's not known by others for now." The Romagnan said before paying the bartender and attempted to leave, but stopped himself before turning to his companion. "And you are…?"

"Cpt. Jasper Ross… 555th Triple Nickels Gamma Flight leader." Jasper said before he tried to ask what the name of the other is. But then, he stopped himself from doing so as the Romagnan was walking out the door and eventually left. '_What's his deal?_'

_***End of Flashback…***_

"So THAT was him." Jasper muttered before made a plan.

_**Mary… take Riggs and Wills with you to support the witches against the incoming drones!**_

_**[Otay!]**_

_**Allen, where are you?!**_

_**[…Coming right at your six right now!]**_

_**We better help out our Romagnan friend here. I owe him.**_

Franco together with two flights of four planes each arrived to support the witches to take out the assault neuroi. With all those planes equipped with Ion shielding, they dominated their fights against neuroi recon units for 2 months now. Franco made 9 more kills after he revealed himself from his injuries.

Francesca was more focused on taking out a big turtle-looking assault neuroi. Together with Shirley, they both knew that the neuroi itself was easy thanks to the hide's slow regeneration. Because of this, Lucchini took the critical shots to the neuroi core when they found it and considered as her kill when it splits to white flakes. They then hover to see any more threats.

"Nice!" Shirley said with a thumbs-up before she saw some P-63's with different colors. "Who are those guys?"

Francesca gasped. "The insignia! Look! 40 Stormo! That's…"

_**[It's been a very long time! Ciao, sorellina!]**_ Franco said through the comms…

And Francesca was surprised to see Franco, alive. _**[C-Ciao, grande fratello! You're alive! How?!]**_

_**[It takes two rounds in the chest for me to die. I only took a shot in the arm, and had a broken leg, but I got back on track. I heard of your efforts over Venezia! I had to start getting back because you were racking up more kills than usual. And… you're a witch. I-I don't know what else to tell you…]**_

…_**All I know is that you're alive.**_ She said as she held her Breda-SAFAT MG tightly. _**You don't have to tell me anything else. Now let's leave all of these neuroi in the dust and get it over with!**_

_**[Mamma would be proud of you.]**_ Franco chuckled. _**[And I never thought you'd speak my language. Let's take it home then!]**_ He immediately said before his plane passed by. Francesca clearly saw Franco's face and she smiled

This is the greatest moment Francesca experienced and seen and Shirley knew this well. '_Aw… Fran's really happy._' Then she noticed Lucchini was crying. "Hey, you okay?"

Francesca revealed her smile as she cried. "I'm very… happy." Then she immediately wiped her tears when she saw some Sonic neuroi come in. "It'll have to wait. We've got some bogeys to finish!"

"Amen to that!" Shirley gladly said as they both pursued the sonic neuroi…

_***Overlord Command and Control, Liberion Command…***_

Arthur was on the phone with one of his contacts from Venezia and he was clearly pissed. Kenzie even saw him slam a hand onto the phone's table. '_Jeez, what's his problem?_' Then she saw one of her female friends pass by and she stopped her. "Better not, Jen. I don't think he's into a talking mood."

The friend rolled her eyes. "Well don't worry. It isn't about him."

"Of course not." Kenzie chuckled.

"So how's the secretarial position working out for you? It's almost a year."

"I started October and I'm still going strong. So… still keeping up with the late shifts like this one?"

"Ain't a problem, Kenzie. Just as long as I do my job." She winked before she walked away from Kenzie and into her station.

Kenzie finally saw the pissed-off general put down the handset. She then approached him. "What's wrong?"

Arthur then groaned. "Seems that Old Moscow's been cleared out. Witches have already gotten there and it seems the nuclear material's really been moved after all. It looks like it wasn't the work of the Red Neuroi at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone else in the Orussian government got a hold of the nuclear material. It looks like they're the group I'm anticipating."

"Then you'll proceed with the raid at Velikiy Ustyug? They're not our enemies, right?"

"War preservists are still known to be hard bastards after all. They don't like any of the nuclear material to leave just because they think it'll scar us all forever. They don't know it's the only way we could defeat a hive. And I'm tired of proving the righteous ones wrong." Arthur said before he turned his back and shouted out orders. "Velikiy Ustyug gets taken the night on that same day in Orussia. A night raid will be issued to the city along with another paratrooper assault in Kazan and Nizhniy Novgorod. We're making sure we control our material, or our efforts are a bust."

Kenzie clearly saw that Arthur was serious at this. '_It seems he really wants to control it badly. I'm gonna make sure I support him at this. We may not have the day, but we'll make sure we give it our all._'

Then Arthur saw one of his subordinates whisper at his ear. He widened his eyes at what he heard and nodded at the subordinate before the general turned to Kenzie again. "For now, you're in charge. I got a personal call from my office." He said before leaving the room to her.

_***Cloaked Skyscraper ship interior… 1228 hours…***_

Tyler finally stirred from his unconscious state and he shook his head. He felt his arms were straight up and it ached a little. Then he felt his feet were restricted. When he fully opened his eyes, he knew his arms were up and his feet were pressure making his legs straight and unbent, making him believe he was trapped as the restraining material were chains. Sasha, Bella and Billy were having the same fate as they stirred as well.

"_**Ah…**_" A purple and black themed human walked in with a smile on his face. "So… you were the rescue party… minus the two witches who were in the jungle being rescued." With that statement, Tyler and Sasha only looked at him, not answering him. "You can be silent all you want… and you can be as much resilient as you were with your petty human and witch friends. I already have an idea of why I became so feared. It's because I can reach out to anyone and strangle them. Only difference is, they die a colder death."

Tyler then knew who was talking to them. "So you're Rosaimus, huh? It's been too long."

"Indeed, Mr. Fray. Indeed." Rosaimus said before he smirked at him. Tyler was clearly shocked. "What? Cat got your tongue? I'm making sure I have people spy behind enemy lines. But don't worry. The spy was no longer in Suomus. That time we clearly have in observing your life in West Gallia was truly a great feat." He then chuckled. "I can already tell you don't want anyone else hurt. Only truth is… trouble can go around you, Mr. Fray. And it can get your loved ones killed."

"You don't know SHIT!"

"Oh, I know enough. I already know that your future wife carries your child. Sad… and I hope your child even lives."

"You son of a…" Tyler stated but then he re-phrased his own words. "Don't you… dare… hurt her."

"Dietlinde-Wilcke may not be in my hands… but obviously I want someone else in mine who I clearly don't have yet." Rosaimus said with a serious emotion. "And it's obvious that you know she's being wanted by another."

"What are you talking about, dipshit? Minna loves me."

"Sure. But I'm talking about someone else. Take this to mind: What happens… if the aura of one person gets sucked in after their death?" He chuckled evilly. "Obviously, they find a host to cling themselves to. And I already figure at this time… your friend already has three separate auras clinging. It's too bad a decision has to be made… whether those three would live… again, or they remain dead while she lives in regret."

Tyler then thought of his words and it formed a pattern. Who was this friend? And why did she have three auras sucked in her in the first place? It was because the ability for her to suck in aura was declared. "And you're the one who's done it?" Rosaimus just stayed silent and laughed. Tyler only shook his head in denial. "You… bastard."

"She has a beautiful ability, Mr. Fray."

"If she wasn't able to handle the pressure, SHE WOULD HAVE KILLED HERSELF!" Tyler shouted at the man he finally was seeing, as the same man who declared the witch's ability on Erica. Sasha was clearly seeing this and knew Tyler was completely pissed off. "Who do you think she was to you?! She's just your niece!"

"I know. But to me, she's a daughter. I'd rather have that same girl in my midst than having only a shadow. My biological daughter died after my wife got into a road accident. You may call this obsession after my family died altogether, but I call this reuniting my soul with my past."

"Then you're insane! How the hell could you even think of doing this?! Erica is family to you!"

"AND SHE IS ALL I HAVE! As much as I know… SHE… IS… my everything now. And now… she's the only missing piece to the puzzle I am constructing." Rosaimus said and he turned his head away. "It's a shame you don't understand, even as a father."

"Don't put me or Erica into this! What happened to your past was over!"

"You don't have a right to tell me. Everything can work out, Mr. Fray." He then turned his head to Tyler again. "It's just like how a deal can work out. Tell her this: She has a chance to revive the three with my help. My ability in declaring the spell can be undone, but without my magic left in me, it can also be radically changed by doing something else." He then shown his left hand covered in a silver and purple colored gauntlet. It then made a mixture of gold and purple glow. "This is the Aura Forge, an artifact that I have recovered from a long lost planet the Hulghete do not want me to handle. Fortunately in my travels to getting this, I had a difficult time in retrieving the instructions, which was worth it. My expertise in handling the Aura Forge can be used."

"Cut the shit and tell us what you mean!"

"The Aura Forge can revive the three of her friends." Rosaimus smiled at Tyler looking surprised, and somehow relieved, making him look at Sasha, Billy, and Bella. "Well don't be surprised. I have tremendous power that I once used on my associate." Then he turned his head to one side somehow at the entrance of the room. "You may enter."

Then, having the same clothing as Rosaimus, Helena came in to the room. "Lord, you've summoned me?"

"Yes, I have."

Helena spared the four prisoners a glance. "So they're part of their posse? Pathetic."

Rosaimus then looked at Tyler. "Helena here was also resurrected by the help of the Aura Forge. The aura that was freshly in her before she was killed, remained within a year. You see… as much your calendar goes… the aura of a dead human lasts only approximately 365 and a quarter of one of your days before it is completely gone. And I've only revived her a week after she died."

Helena smiled and neared his face. "And I'm feeling much much better." She chuckled before he died and they kissed. It took several seconds before they pulled away from each other's faces.

Sasha then whispered at Tyler. "I think they're both insane."

"_**I heard that.**_" Helena said as she looked at Sasha. "You can keep insulting me all you want, Orussian. If your friends do not succeed in taking Greater Orussia… you'll be more than eternally pissed at them."

"I don't mind." Sasha said with a chuckle. "I'm just gonna enjoy beating or killing you when I get my hands on you, whore."

Helena growled in anger. "You'll PAY!" She then zipped at Sasha before jumping at a split second before kicking Sasha's head. When she landed on the ground. "Any more challenges?!"

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Rosaimus shouted and Helena looked at him. "You're free to go, Helena."

"But Lord…?"

"NOW!" Rosaimus firmly said it to her and was clearly disapproving of her actions. With no doubt in her mind, Helena looked down and started to walk away from the area. He then sighed and looked at Tyler. "I'm sorry about her. She tends to lose some parts of her after I've done a little… alteration to her DNA. But enough about that.

"To continue… the Aura Forge can do a resurrection very well. But… without my help, there is another way to bring the three back. The ability that Erica possesses right now is called Aura Mimicry. This is an existing ability that only ancient witches know, or rather those who know ancient witch teachings. You can verify with them as you go. Aura Mimicry can revive the aura that is contained within the user of this ability, AND can be easily revived by the help of an ancient witch, or a witch who knows the spell to how the aura can be extracted and revived so that they can join back again in the world of the living so long as their bodies can sustain life. The three you know can still do so… and they're all candidates to being revived."

Tyler then took this in. '_But… there's something else._'

"But…" Rosaimus had to tell a condition, and Tyler knew it and he was all ears. "Erica's life would have to be used to its fullest for the rite to work. It has worked for centuries… and now she has the choice if she wants to ask my help or not. Whichever the choice… humanity WILL… be doomed either at this lifetime, or another."

"Then you're…" Tyler didn't finish his own speech as he finally realized the plot of Rosaimus. "You're looking for a successor in case you fail in taking Earth. If it really happened like that then that means you're leaving something for your successor to use in continuing your own aim for making this planet belong to the Red Neuroi."

"Ah. So you knew." Rosaimus laughed. "That granny sure is a good talker."

"Wait… who…?"

"Anna Ferrara is one of those who you need to talk to if Erica wants to do things the hard way. And what she told you about The Purge is factual. I've made sure that you were there to listen and rescue your fellow allies afterwards… and I tell you now that you have no other choice: If you want the three of them to live and Erica does as well… She goes… with me."

"HELL NO!" Tyler shouted. "You won't have her."

"Only problem is, I've always got everything planned from the start. And everything I tell you now is indeed the truth. You will now face oblivion… but it's better for you or Erica herself to choose the lesser evil, depending on how you both experienced it. And if she makes that decision, don't stop her."

"You…!" Tyler has given out that word after his disappointment of thinking he has no other option. "You… asshole."

"Nothing but empty curses, Liberion." Rosaimus chuckled. "Well… I suppose you need to tell her… or you could choose to protect your friends. Or maybe they can do that for all of you. I'm letting three of you go…" Then the four were surprised. "…and one of you must fight me in armed combat. A saber is what you will use… but I won't find pleasure in doing so. Do what you must… and decide, or I'll change my mind." He said finally before he started removing his clothing. He removed the gauntlet of the Aura Forge, then his jacket. All that was left on him was his pants and his grey shirt, showing the muscles made on his arms and torso.

"_**Hey.**_" The Orussian had to protect both the DSD witches and Tyler. Sasha called out to Rosaimus. "Count me in."

"Sasha, no!" Tyler begged and Sasha then snapped.

"Listen to me, shithead. You're a father. What would you want Minna to experience once she finds out you're dead, huh?! I'm certainly not the one to tell her, and neither will Bella and Billy. You're living. And I'm making sure of it." As soon as Sasha said it… her chains literally dissipated and her feet landed first on the floor as she balanced herself to stand. '_I guess there's no turning back._' Rosaimus then threw the saber and Sasha caught it. "So how will this work? Someone will obviously die."

Rosaimus snorted. "It's obvious enough." Sasha listen to him say those words while he still doesn't have a weapon. That just makes her fear him a little further.

"Aren't you going to get a weapon?"

"It will only happen once get it from your hand."

"Fine." She said before she charged while her familiar features out. "You're gonna die, bastard." She ran towards him made her first slash, which in his only meaning meant a common move… too common. He evaded it with ease and so with the other slashes she had done. With his knee, she was hit on her thigh before she made a horizontal slash before he jumped back. "Quit giving me a hard time!" '_Damn it… he's good!_'

"That will certainly be granted." He replied before she saw her do a stabbing move. '_You'll cut it short… but it's your consequence._' He then evaded the blade by a mere inch before he grabbed the arm holding the saber. '_Got you!_' With his free hand, he was able to push her shoulder and squeeze it, thus making a crack before he used his other arm to pull her wrist. Her shoulder bone was broken and she was in pain before she let go of her saber, and he caught it while in mid air. With his free hand, she held his neck and made her face him. "Look at him." He whispered at her ear before he pointed the tip of the saber at her lower back.

Sasha then looked at the eyes of fear from Tyler. "Hey, Ty." She called out before she breathed out. "Don't mourn." And it took about two seconds later after expressing her own message that he saw a blade come out from her torso with her blood on it. Soon, her mouth released blood.

"SASHAAA!" Tyler screamed out as he attempted to get himself off his chains by shaking himself off, but with no avail. He only watched the life in Sasha's eyes fade slowly.

The Orussian felt the blade leave her torso as she got on her knees and looked at Tyler. "Still… cold?" She hanged on just before saying her last request: "Please live… for Bree… for Erica… for me." And her eyes closed before she drew her last breath as she fell forward, numbing her own pain on impact to the floor as she finally saw darkness.

Rosaimus just looked at Tyler screaming at him for killing his friend he knew for a long time. '_Humanity deserved to have been ruled long before we arrived. It could have been the kingdom that was hit if ever they were just subjects. But they're resisting. Each time they resist… they'll only find their own sadness._' Then he looked at Sasha. '_She only let her guard down just to see what death was. Her aura already said it. She is truly someone to admire for someone lower than what I want: A peace making sure this world deserved more than what it appears now without us._' He snorted and looked at a nearby humanoid neuroi infantry unit. "Knock them out and dissipate the chains, captain. We're dropping them nearby the northeast border base in Suomus."

"_**As you wish… Lord.**_" The captain humanoid replied before he motioned his head for his other teammates to come to him.

Bella only closed her eyes and let her tears flow as she stayed silent. '_This… is horrible._'

"S-Sasha…" Billy looked at the corpse of the late Orussian.

And Tyler looked clearly at the three humanoid neuroi aim their green outlined blasters at him and his two other allies. The only thing that he wanted to do was revenge. But what about his family? What about the safety of Minna and Brianna? He knew what he had to do: Tell Erica that Heinz was no longer present… but a monster. However… her own uncle is offering her to be the successor from his position as battle commander for the Red Neuroi. Not doing so would sacrifice her life, and it was up to her. He finally saw the green beam come at him and he saw darkness as his consciousness slipped away in his sleep…

_***Skyscraper main deck…***_

He sighed as he arrived back wearing his jacket again. He knew that it didn't have to end with death… but he had to pass judgment for those who resist him. All he had to do was just keep going in his own mind. The main deck only had a few individuals such as Helena looking forward for navigation and some neuroi humanoid infantry units. But one other person was there. Captain Christmas was there as well. "Mr. Brosman."

"Ain't a first timer in your cloaked masterpiece, boss." The pirate chuckled. "So what did you call me in for?"

"I'm telling you that the resources that you will need for the upcoming years you live will be delivered to you… following that you get used to my orders." He then turned to Helena. "Helena?" He nodded before she had that translated as a signal. She nodded back and walked to a console to press a few things. He then looked back at Christmas. "If you decide to be my successor, then all you have to do is…"

"I'd rather do the original plan, boss." Brosman chuckled. "Sorry, but I'm not leaving my business. You know the first deal that worked out. You give me the resources, I give you what you want. I made others believe that material you wanted snatched is actually hidden someplace else. Hell, you even let me leave my boys back in Nagasaki and they still believed the goods are gone. What you're doing is far from just leaving something for your… successor."

"Well I plan to give my future king or queen a head start in the conquest to either enslave humanity or destroy the planet. It won't be my problem anymore. My aim is about to either end, or it will not happen at all. All I know now is that everything else is placed at the next ruler of our warriors. I may be the ruler for our forces but it won't last if the allied forces continue their great resistance. And you know how much it means to me to pass this legacy." He explained before Helena arrived with a wooden box. He took it and instructed her to return to her post before turning his head toward Christmas. "This… contains your next objective if ever you see the secondary target arrive."

"And it'll take time." Christmas said before Rosaimus put the box in front of him to offer it. "So you're really doing it?"

"I didn't say I would turn back, and neither should you." Rosaimus said and Christmas took it. "And whatever is in there is purely for the successor's eyes, if the person allows to rule with such power I'll leave for the successor. You know what you must do." He explained to him before Rosaimus walked past the pirate and had given a set of orders to Helena. "Let's make sure we give them a proper welcome for their insolence, Helena. Once the Purgemaker is ready… start it. We first need to know if it's in position."

"I'm already on it." Helena said as she pressed a few buttons on the console before a holographic screen came out. A unit was placed over the north pole of the planet… and it looked like a drill. The 'drill' which is attached to the essence of the Red Neuroi was being carried by four crab legs. It was mechanical in nature as it is neurified as well. "The Purgemaker will be ready once it's in position. It already arrived recently. Some witch units were placed in the north pole. They think they can stop it in the cold… but they don't know it's almost indestructible."

Rosaimus grinned at it. "Then let humanity taste their eternal adversary come to life." He said it as he eventually got a status report that the witches engaged the Purgemaker and its carrier. Before the witches could do any heavier damage however, the drill was already inserted into the land and the essence glowed from the inside to the tip of the drill. '_Finally, it has begun. Let it take three days before the essence is fully synchronized with the magic… and I can finally begin my final assault towards everyone else. If I were to really brag… nobody would be able to stop the fate placed on us all. It doesn't matter if I win or lose. Humanity will suffer in their own way of living._' He chuckled as he thought of this. "Helena… how goes Amaterasu now?"

"Lord… as promised… she was let go."

"Mortal?"

"Mortal." Helena replied and Rosaimus finally felt relief after a long time. Nobody would stop his plans now.


	27. Equalized Tides

Have I been gone for too damn long? Damn.

**Diana: YOU GOT ME WORRIED SICK, LENNY! What's up?**

Sorry about that... It's really... kinda of a long story.

**Diana: I got time!**

**Lynn: Me too!**

Great. Anyway... been in a short hiatus for the meantime to try getting my schedule and priorities straight with the job training I've been going through recently, and it was somehow not difficult! Then there came some other stuff like the loss of a loved one recently that we had to handle before the send-off. (RIP Uncle Ed...)

**Diana: I know you got other stuff to worry about... and... I express my dearest condolences for that. Sorry.**

Thanks, Diana.

**Lynn: You know, you should do this more often! As long as you're really a legit writer, you could write a book yourself! Heck... you got Trello, you can get an organization up and running in no time at all!**

Workflow management can work at its best, finally. Thanks for the advice, Lynn.

**Lynn: Anytime!**

For my readers... I'll answer your reviews after this. I just wanna get this chapter posted immediately so you guys can read it! I'M FINALLY BACK!

So... enjoy, Chapter 26, Equalized Tides!

And... check out Strike Witches: Modern Warfare from my profile too! I'm gonna be working a chapter on that next... making it an alternate effort for each fiction title! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"Equalized tides"

Three weeks had passed after the allied forces' attempt to take over Orussia again. A few operations done in between every attempt to control sectors, which was executed by the Deep Science Division, attempted to cut off the Orussian Preservists into taking away the nuclear warheads. Arthur Anderson didn't seem to like what the Orussian Preservists were doing. And that's why he started to gather some information about them. A couple of Orussian insiders were able to sneak in the lines, then sent back information about the preservists… once under the management of one Iosif Gyaran.

Further information of the Orussian Preservists have dated back since the first neuroi war when the Karlslanders once attempted to use a nuke-powered cannon as a defense against the neuroi of the past. This got the Orussians to speak to them face to face with political officials as the listening party. Karlsland took it seriously and decided not using any more nuke-powered cannons. Its rounds prove lethal, and the radiation effects are phenomenal.

The Orussians are the least of their problems. Arthur just got a recon report from one of his sources in Australis that a heavy and armed neurified fleet was approaching the country… but they never could have guessed one of the ships, was actually the Yamato.

_***Mid-May 1946… Mio's office… Southeast Suomus border Outpost-Airbase… 0829 hours…***_

"The Yamato has what?!" Serena stood up as she heard it correctly from Mio. "Wait… we saw it together… It… sunk."

Mio nodded. "True… but we're getting odd reports of it actually travelling on water… then accompanied by Fighter-Bomber neuroi."

"Fighter-Bombers? You once encountered one while you were on your way to Romagna with Miyafuji."

"Apparently it's a new type. It's much more devastating and it requires the worth of two joint fighter wings to take out one thanks to the resilient support beam firing each one does. And… it's faster than the other neuroi."

Serena was shocked. "How… fast?"

"Like of a normal jet striker."

"This… is outrageous. How the hell are the neuroi producing something THAT advanced?!"

"I'm putting the facts together, Serena. The Blue Neuroi are no longer in league with the Red Neuroi and they reported an advancement over technology from their rivals. And I've seen something that was somehow… disturbing." Mio said as she stood up and walked from her desk. "Follow me."

_***Theatre room…***_

Mio and Serena were beside each other as they've seen a clip from an experiment that Karlslanders and Blue Neuroi have done together. They've captured one Fighter-Bomber Neuroi… which was then colored yellow thanks to the stun process done by the Blue Neuroi. Mio then started to explain. "Serena… what you're seeing here is something that the Blue Neuroi and the New Karlsland research teams led by Ursula Hartman, had discovered. The Fighter-Bomber Neuroi had its own core… however… something else didn't feel right when they uncovered more evidence."

"Evidence to what?"

"…evidence to taking the neuroi unit further into being the most destructive among other neuroi. Apparently… this neuroi unit also used magic to power its beams."

"Impossible. The Neuroi don't use magic. They never do."

"Perhaps with the help of the leader, who was actually a magic-user in his past, he provided his own units the magic."

"That's another impossibility. He can't PROVIDE magic either. When a neuroi unit is made… magic cannot be inserted in any neuroi in the process."

"Which is why the Blue Neuroi have began to think outside the box, and their idea became very… very weird. They said that the way these neuroi units were made, they were already mixed with magic from the beginning, which didn't make any sense. The Neuroi species never used any magic, and the last time they used it was when they were fighting against the Hulghete. It was something they would not do again."

"Perhaps they're desperate."

"_**No.**_" The two heads turned to see the Blue Neuroi Hybrid named Camila walk in. "It's not desperation, and neither is it natural. It's completely… different." She said as she walked to them. "Elder Drel also described to me the units and it seems to be completely different from our physiology and with the natural Red Neuroi. They were created completely unique from the Neuroi species." She ended her sentence there, and this had Mio curious. "To continue… they're not from around here, or moreover… we don't recognize these modified neuroi at all, which left us with only one theory. For some reason, Rosaimus made these Fighter-Bomber neuroi, mixed with magic. And it's not just their shells… or should you call the vehicles of their cores. The cores itself are also mixed with magic."

"No… way…" Serena couldn't believe her ears.

"The neuroi we've been seeing recently… they were born naturally with magic already in them. Rosaimus already found a way to finally supply his own army and eventually replace the number he lost in the war… by making Earth-born neuroi imbued with magic to power their own weapons. The Fighter-Bomber neuroi units are more devastating… and the first ones I know now are heading for Australis."

Mio then continued. "And you call it 'The Purge.'"

"Exactly."

"The Purge?" Serena asked not knowing the term. This is when Camila explained.

"He inserted the essence of the neuroi in the magic flow of this planet and started getting results to spawning Earth-born neuroi into the world. If he generates enough numbers… he could already overrun any country he wishes. Forget the hive… he's got a much better weapon at his disposal… using draw points as his spawn points for the army. But we can't afford to forget the hive as well, then the Yamato… then its Fleet now heading to Australis. We'll lose the country in days once the Red Neuroi step in there… or rather… step on them." Camila explained as she looked down with disappointment in her system. "Rosaimus has done much more studying and it brings us to our knees. He likes this to be called a game. I don't call it a game. I call it a massacre. He's willing to bet that the hive can do worse once it's over Australis. He'll put more stakes on the neurified Yamato fleet, together with its planes to take out the Australis shoreline defense."

Serena couldn't stand idly doing nothing, letting her decide by instinct to stand and leave. "I'm not sitting around and do nothing!" She said as she left, which worried Mio that she may do something stupid.

_***Open space of the base…***_

Serena walked past the hangars… and near the runway carrying Gold Lightning with her. She had decided to travel all the way to Australis when Mio stopped her. "Don't stop me, Mio. I'm not going to continue hearing the evidence and taking no action."

"You don't get it, do you?! The Yamato may have been sunk… but once it's neurified… it'll be much more than just a match for you! Let alone the Fighter-Bombers' capabilities, you'll be shredded if you don't watch yourself."

"And what do you want to do? Fight with me? No offense, Mio… You can fly strikers but you can't catch up with the Fighter-Bomber units yourself. Your guns won't even be enough to pierce the hide of the Fighter-Bombers because their cores are mobile!"

"And you can?!"

"What if I do?"

"Then what happens next?! Their defenses are THAT high. You don't know how much of your energy you'll use before you take one down! Think about it, Serena!" Mio said and Serena just looked at her. "You lose energy, you die. You lose movement at a very tight situation, you die. And you're still willing to charge them on like a one-man army?!"

"But… I… can't just stand doing nothing."

"You'll need help, Serena. And even if you make it… their shorelines will easily be breached. It's doomed from the time they've known the Red Neuroi's power. The Yamato was once operated with a dynamo-engine made from a neuroi core. It's much more powerful now if that's the case. Don't be stupid."

Serena sighed and tried to think deeper. '_Damn it, what do I do?_' "I'm… weak." She said disappointingly said before she started walking back towards the hangars, but Mio still stopped her. "Huh?"

"You're still wrong." Mio looked at her sister sincerely. "We're being stretched thin here. We all need to stick together if we want to have a stronger defense against them. The warheads may still need to be procured to be fired against the hive… but the Australis shoreline problem will be less of a headache. Although the country is doomed… we aren't. Not yet."

All Savior Serena had thought of going back to the hangars was of regret. Camila then walked in to Mio's side when Serena was walking back towards the center of the base. "Sisterly quarrel?" Camila asked.

Mio nodded. "But it's starting to be more than that. Australis is going to fall and she can't even do anything about it. The armed forces there won't be enough to repel the enemy and she knows it. When would she start understanding that it's not just herself who sees the good and the bad of things?"

"Probably she would start when you give her your understanding of things. Be in level with her as a sister is. Last time I checked with her… you aren't."

"I'm not? Now that's…"

"Preposterous? Just rethink, Mio." Camila chuckled before she walked and left Mio alone. '_Mio… you're rather a little too attached to the military._'

_***Northeast Suomus Border Outpost-Airbase… 0936 hours…***_

_***Minna's quarters…***_

Tyler was definitely looking at something… phenomenal. Minna's womb was bigger than usual… and it wasn't even supposed to be that big. Was there a speedup at Brianna's growth? Because it actually looked like that the fetus was getting larger like it was already five months. "Min… Are you really sure… she's just… growing too fast?" '_Damn… I can't believe it._'

Minna chuckled. "And I thought I was the only one having trouble as a mother. Seems your daddy issues has you with deep concerns for your child so much."

"Bree…" He muttered. "I got so much to tell you from the time I almost lost my life, and… Sasha… she gave her life for me." He then put his hand over her stomach where his unborn baby was still in. "You're not just our responsibility… but our only family now. Your mom's gonna take care of you… change your diapers…"

She then smirked. "And what about you? Will you still be fighting?"

"I don't know." Tyler replied. "I haven't really decided anything regarding my future. All I know right now is that I'm willing to fight for everyone else still surviving the horrors our enemy made. And hey… we have our own darkness too. Let's not forget that." And she nodded. "Minna… I'm not asking you to join me as I go. If the Red Neuroi's numbers get thin… I'm gonna be in one of the parties clearing out what's left of them."

She then held his hand. "Whatever your decision is… it's yours. And whatever it is, it's for our daughter too." She then neared her face to his and they kissed. It took a brief moment before they separated. "I love you, Tyler."

"I love you, Minna." He replied before he hugged her.

_***A minute later…***_

Tyler had to leave Minna's quarters and proceed to the briefing room in hopes of finding out if the operations the DSD have put out have been successful. Those warheads are the only link they have to destroying the hive headed for Australis and any country north of it.

Erica was already in the meeting room together with other staff when she saw Tyler come in. She glanced only for a moment before she quickly turned her head away in fear. He noticed this… and it was the fact that she was somehow a little spooked.

_***Flashback… Erica's quarters… 2316 hours…***_

Erica was in her nightgown as she stood there with her fear building up. She clearly heard the words that somehow didn't feel right. The glass she held with one hand was suddenly dropped, and the glass shattered. "N-no… That's not true."

Tyler tensed up and just repeated what he said. "Erica, Heinz… is Rosaimus. The very uncle you know… wants you. He wants to reach you, grab you… only for the three auras inside you to be released. I didn't believe him at first… but he has his crosshairs on both Minna and I. He didn't say he did… but I know he watches my every move. The reason I told you here is because you have a choice to make, not only for my family… but your own. If those three mean so much to you… I say you find another way to get them out."

"Tell me… IS there another way?!" Erica said while freaked out. "I have to save the three and…"

"_No!_" Trude shouted in her mind. "_What the hell are you thinking?! Are you thinking of going to that man?!_"

"_She's right. Don't be stupid!_" Eila voiced out. "_Look… you don't need to do that. If you play yourself into his hands…_"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I'VE GOT TO…"

"_ERICA!_" Wilma shouted out from behind the other two auras in her head. "_Think about it wisely as you go. I'm sorry about my two friends. We'll leave you for that._" She said just before Erica felt her leave her presence.

Tyler was terrified seeing Erica's hands slowly lower from her head. "You can't keep letting them invade you like this."

"No. Leave them alone."

"Erica…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Erica shouted before she ran off from the room and Tyler only looked at her run away from him…

_***End of Flashback…***_

Erica glanced at Tyler from afar only to see him reading a few papers and talking to an official. She frowned in response to what she saw. '_I bet he was angry since that night. I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to me again._'

But after the meeting as she left, she was surprised that he did. "Frau." He called out and she turned around to see him approach her near the entrance. "Mind if I… have a word with you?"

_***A minute later…***_

They then find themselves walking relaxingly still while inside the base on the way outside. Erica then started. "It's been… three weeks. I don't blame you for telling me what I should know. For that… I'm sorry. I don't want to bury any of my feelings anyway."

Tyler sighed. "Me neither. Minna and I knew this would be coming… and I just didn't see the reaction on your face whenever the truth would come at you too fast."

"Yeah. Heinz is Rosaimus. If that's the case, he took the whole situation partly as personal."

He looked down. "True. He even wanted me to get his message by killing her." He muttered under his breath but she heard it. He noticed it and looked at her sincerely. "Look… things have changed. He's not the man you know. In fact… you don't even know your uncle."

Erica made a weak smile. "I only know my mother as much as I understand her."

"_**Don't forget I was like that too.**_" Ursula was in front of them and Erica seemed to take this like it wasn't a surprise, even with the twin's glasses being adjusted. "Been a while, Erica."

"Ursula…"

"When we talked on the phone… I knew you were going to break. I'm not telling you to stop crying, but I want you to be strong." Then Ursula walked towards Erica…

"I want to but…"

…before she held Erica's shoulder tightly. "Don't complain! If I were you… I would still remain this way. And you call yourself a true soldier of our Fatherland."

Erica blinked in disbelief on Ursula's speech pattern. She didn't speak with that kind of intensity before in front of her. '_She's… different._' "B-but… I am!"

"Then you better start acting as you should." Ursula said before she looked at Tyler. "When she told me about who Heinz Hartmann is… I knew that it would get messy, so I decided to get here to support her."

"But what about your research?"

"I can always hold whenever it's just about other things rather than striker units." She said with a wink. "I don't know… but everyone needs help in recovering themselves. Thanks for looking out for Erica."

"Anytime." Tyler groaned. "It's something I can do for Minna too."

"Oh, speaking of Minna, Erica told me about you and Minna too. Congratulations." Erica said with a smile. "Still, how would Air Marshal Dowding feel?"

"Maybe he will feel terrible that Minna's still in service."

"_**It won't be the case at all.**_" The three were in shock when they saw Adolfine Galland herself. "What? It's like you've all seen a ghost."

"Eh?!" Erica was more shocked than the other two. "V-vice Marshal?! What are you doing here?!"

"It seems like I'm hearing a few things about the Orussian offensive doing quite well. But since you're the only capable Karlslander fighter there is… I decided to pay a visit besides seeing the other units in the airbase."

"Wait… what do you mean I'm the only capable…?" Erica stopped to think and it was quite obvious. "You… knew?"

Galland nodded. "Although I would say it was a point in which Dowding could erupt, I don't think it's the case at all. The reason I primarily came here was that Minna already told me about it."

Then Erica looked at Tyler. "Did you know about this?"

He chuckled. "Yup. She and I decided to spill it out. We're starting to make plans already."

"And those plans better be worth it, Fray." Galland narrowed her eyes like a glare to Tyler. "I don't want one of our aces feeling bad with you. I promised her that she can continue being in command, but she's incapable of flying thanks to her condition."

"I'm not saying she couldn't be in command. She's one who's still fit for service…"

"Even if her unborn child was progressing faster than usual? Be cautious, you two. It's a rare case of having a 'witch of true value' being born in this world while having grown too fast while in the womb. And I talked to another person regarding that subject." She then walked past them with the twins glancing at each other before Galland. "Follow me."

_***Hangar 7… Airbase east… just outside the wide entrance…***_

Using the bench with some weighted cement on it, Thelma was doing her sit-ups while using the bench's legs to support her weight. Having done over 50 sit-ups so far, she's lost count from there. Francie then came beside her and she's surprised to see Thelma still at it. "Whoa… you gotta teach me how to keep on going like that."

"Can't… just… do this… without training!" Thelma said in between lifts. Then she stopped to catch her breath and wiped her sweat off her face. "I've trained myself for the worst, Francie. Like you… I'm not really suited for this, but I was forced to be. However… I don't take myself to hate it either."

"So it's like… you were raised to be something you were not?"

"And I never thought I'd say this: I'd rather have something like this instead of being vulnerable both physically or emotionally." Thelma then adjusted her position, pulled her legs back and finally got on her feet. "There's the difficulty, but it's actually simple."

"By meaning of simple, you mean completely described as hell?" Francie giggled before she saw some familiar faces walking their way. "Hey, isn't that Galland?"

Thelma seemed shocked when she heard the name. '_Oh crap. When she sees me now, she'll…_'

"_**McGuire…**_" Galland called out before Thelma could walk out. "I know what you've done, but I'm not putting it against you. There's another matter that requires your attention."

"Really? Then what is it exactly than I need to discuss with you?"

"Being a 'witch of true value' doesn't just cut it. I know you're one of them."

Thelma snorted. "I'm not surprised you were peeking at information. What do you know?"

"George McGuire." Galland said before she crossed her arms. "For some reason… my grandfather, Niklaus Galland, knew yours. You're not the only one who knows about the term. They made that research together, and only my family knew about this."

She finally started to listen. "Wait… you're saying…"

Galland nodded. "Yes. You can say that your grandfather's research is my grandfather's. They were partners."

"I… see." Thelma couldn't bring up another word.

"But that's not why I'm here." Adolfine said as she approached Thelma. "You're a witch of true value, so I'm going to need your word on this. Walk with me." She said before the two of them left the presence of the twins, Tyler and Francie.

Erica and Ursula just looked at Francie who seemed confused. "What was that about? And what about this 'witch of true value?' What's going on?"

Tyler chuckled. "Still remember Minna having that big womb?"

"Yeah. I heard about the baby and she's growing too fast."

"She may be believed to be a 'witch of true value.' I'm a witch and so is Minna, and it makes our child the kind of individual we're talking about right now. Thelma knew something about what that kind of witch is. We wanna find out what it would mean for us." Tyler explained and Francie hummed, signalling she understood.

_***Thelma and Adolfine… walking from runway to motorpool…***_

"So you basically have an idea of what it really meant. Why do you need my help?" Thelma stated and asked just as she was walking with the Vice Air Marshal. "What's my story have to do with yours?"

"Perhaps on the part of how you would tell us the frequency of the kind of witch you are. You've killed humans in the process while you led the counter-striker unit. What pushed you to be like that?"

"A grim past, I guess. I once killed some burglars after my fresh power manifestation back at Liberion. It's what forced me to keep going from then."

"You had a taste of blood."

Thelma nodded. "It wasn't bloodlust that pushed me to keep going, but the truth in which men have their own corrupt minds. Women do too… but each of us have a choice as to how we choose and do our actions. I chose to act pressure of how one takes the life of another. We dealt mostly with those who are gaining to be with the neuroi and swear allegiance to them. We only understood one thing: Those who follow the neuroi just find themselves selfish, not even sparing others a chance to dream of what they want."

"What they want?"

"…A piece of what they call 'power.' It's bullshit, really." She sighed afterwards and put her arms behind her head as she stretched side to side. "The only thing we've done is prevent what they're doing to make things worse. It looks like they dug in really deep and it was too late for our unit to do anything about it. I can't blame the top brass either. What we're seeing right now is only a display. If they're going to show what they've really got in stock… the neuroi would still be in the spotlight. The followers may only follow them, but they'll be disposed of soon enough."

"It's like you're saying those who follow the neuroi and up getting used instead."

"Isn't that true?" Thelma said with a stern look. "We're all used anyway."

"Thelma!" Galland snapped. "It's only that we are because we were asked to do so."

"Really? What if you say no? I'm a Witch of True Value and the leader of my unit. I wasn't asked but forced under my own skin. My mother was killed by a neuroi, and that's what ticked me off." Thelma said with rage. "My being a Witch of True Value doesn't have anything to do with being someone cold, so don't expect me to…"

"Just let me finish what I want to say and at least try to think." Galland said returning the stern look Thelma has once given. "I understand you don't want to talk about it… but part of our conversation involves what makes the Witch of True Value any different from another regular witch."

Thelma clenched her fists. "After this, I'm done with you. I don't want the brass to breathe down on me again."

"I'm not the top brass, idiot." Galland said as she neared her forehead to Thelma's before they touched. "And don't dare in saying I have what it takes to ignore the call of what everyone else thinks is bad in this war. I'm doing the best I can in building whatever weapons we could muster against our enemy. And you call me as part of the top brass? I have a different agenda, McGuire. Keep that in mind." She said before walking back to the hangar. "We'll talk later to compare the research you know to my grandfather's."

Thelma seemed a little amazed the Vice Air Marshall knew what she had in mind about getting space first. "Wait! I'll…" She then saw Adolfine turning her body at her. "I mean I'm gonna help you now. Whatever you need… I'll try my best in helping. I'm sorry if I called you to be a top brass junkie."

Galland smiled. "And did I say I didn't forgive you? Come on. Actually it's Tyler and Minna who needs help."

And the counter-striker captain was able to connect the dots when she rejoined Galland on the way back to the hangar. Tyler and Minna's daughter was going to be a Witch of True Value…

_***Southeast Suomus Outpost-Airbase…***_

"_**COME ON! PUT YOUR BACKS TO IT!**_" Mio shouted as she put words as the standard force of motivation to anyone she trains.

Yoshika and Shizuka have bars on their shoulders with cemented weights on each side while they ran with them on the side of some hangars. After Mio knew that Shizuka needed the training, she included Yoshika in the regimen and were on their way to being in their great potential. Shizuka only got there thanks to knowing that the Yamato was neurified with its crew killed, and she no longer wished to stay just for being in the service, but seeing revenge for those who were killed along with its crew. For that, Mio was getting Shizuka to be in shape in the roughest and most promising way possible.

Shizuka had been fit since a week ago, but pushed herself to go for me. After doing the weighted bar routine, she was able to run as fast as Yoshika does. Knowing Yoshika had a better weight capacity than Shizuka, the other girl was relieved to having been able to catch up to Yoshika herself.

After half an hour of the routine, both girls were finally given the time to rest and both panted, even making them lie down on the ground tired. Mio then crossed her arms with a smile on her face knowing Shizuka was able to stand the gruesome training. '_Finally, Shizuka was able to make due with the training._' "Good job, you two. You both deserve a good rest. That was a routine that was made for both of you. You both needed the extra work for the upcoming days or weeks."

"Thank… you… Major." Shizuka panted and said. '_Wow… I never knew the Major had a rough time on training too. I guess she's passing what she knows to us._'

_***1423 hours…***_

But Shizuka didn't know half of it before she knew Mio's harsh training. Shizuka also handled a katana while she was training with Yoshika with its use while sparring. Both of them used bladed weapons, something than can kill the other. She managed to catch up to Yoshika's attacks each time she defended, but she needed to work on how her sides need to be defended each time. When she even saw Yoshika and Mio spar with katanas, she was amazed to see their speeds somehow scary, like they meant to do something like that to each other.

When Mio and Yoshika's blades touched each other's as both duelists pushed, Mio smirked at Yoshika. "Think you can still catch up to your mentor, Miyafuji?"

"I can try." Yoshika chuckled before she pushed Mio with her sword and they kept on with the sparring. '_I never had that much exhiliration before. It's been half a year and I'm catching up to the major pretty well. I'm not going to let everyone down! They all deserve a bright future ahead!_' And the thought kept her going while she sparred with Mio in the afternoon.

_***1702 hours…***_ The three of time had a good time training and conversing together. Conversing seemed fine as the three of them came from the same country… but Mio took this as a first. She knew getting first to Yoshika was something that wasn't new, but Shizuka was different. Although she knew that Miyafuji was a sort of role model thanks to her unorthodox way of saving people, she only got close to Mio only because she wanted to get close to Yoshika, and it seemed a little shallow for a reason. She has seen Yoshika while she took a little time in West Gallia, but immediately left thanks to some matters in Asiect that needed taking care of.

Shizuka had split from the two and was on her way to her quarters at the north hangars when Yoshika ran to her. "Hattori-san!"

"Eh?" Shizuka turned to see the younger Fusoan. "Miyafuji-san? I thought you still have some business to…?"

Then Yoshika just pulled the other girl suddenly and proceeded to lead both of them southwards. "Come on! I've got something to show you!"

Shizuka was wondering what Yoshika was going to show her, and had a neutral feeling whether it may be something scary or exciting. They both ran towards the middle of the airbase and they both found an awesome sight indeed. Serena was practicing her katana strokes, but her sword had electricity and it was getting powerful each time she makes a stroke. Somehow, Shizuka felt amazed, but she also had to frown in envy.

When the savior saw the two of them in a distance, she smirked just before her body had electricity coursing throughout before with her super-speed, ran fast towards Shizuka, attempting a stab, but just stopped when the blade was near Shizuka's neck. "So you're Hattori-san, huh?"

She widened her eyes for almost having her neck stabbed, and even gulped at it. "S-Serena-san? You're the sister of Sakamoto-san?"

Serena nodded before she put her blade down. "You didn't seem to make a comment about the sword, or maybe being scared at my first impression." She then raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're really Hattori?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Shizuka demanded an answer from Serena, only to see her waving and laughing uneasily.

"Nothing! You're a tough cookie." Serena smiled at it and looked at Yoshika. "Your friend seems to be… umm… a little too…"

"…uptight?" Shizuka completed the sentence. "I thought you'd say that."

Yoshika then sighed. '_They're getting along easily… but it's rather a little unusual._' "Serena-san is going and I thought of getting you to meet her just before she does. She'll be investigating about the neurified Yamato fleet herself."

"Eh? You'll do that yourself?" Shizuka asked and the other chuckled.

"Silly girl." Serena muttered before she pointed her katana upwards. "_Gold Lightning, show me how haste works!_" Suddenly electricity was all over her and the sword she flew upwards, releasing a powerful wave, almost putting Yoshika and Shizuka out of balance.

Shizuka was looking up, surprised, then shocked. "Did she just… fly?!"

"That's how she fights! She's been given the tight responsibility as an Hulghete guardian." Yoshika giggled. "And she's the only one."

"An Hulghete? Wait… so she's partly an Hulghete?"

"Yeah, for some reason."

"_**But don't forget I'm a witch.**_" Shizuka and Yoshika saw Serena hovering above them. "Yoshika, there's no need to hide it. Shizuka, truth to be told… we were watched by an Hulghete deity for a long time now. You know Amaterasu?"

Shizuka then gasped. "Wait… don't tell me…?"

"She's one."

"No… way! So that means… she knows about her loss against the neuroi in the first place. Plus… she's been watching us all since?"

"Correction… it's not her loss, but of her race. Yes, she may have been observing the war, but she's not involved. She didn't want war, but the other deities didn't like the neuroi. But now that the neuroi are wreaking havoc on this planet, we're here to prevent them in doing so. The Blue Neuroi are now an exception thanks to them turning back from this, but they'll soon face judgment themselves."

And somehow, Shizuka felt a little disappointed. "So, the Great Goddess still thinks the neuroi have a fruit of evil? Not all of them are bad."

"Only time will tell, Hattori-san." Serena said before she lowered her altitude. "I'm beginning to feel to you are understanding what I do around here: trying to keep the Red Neuroi out of our way. Simple, right?"

"…but not easy."

"Good answer. Tell you what? You never visited Liberion before. I have. What about after this war, I'll take you there?"

Shizuka then grinned. "You're serious?"

"What? Offer too good to be true? I can just take it back and…"

"No, no!" She chuckled and maintained the smile towards Serena. "I'd love that."

"Then live." Serena said just before she flew away going east. Shizuka could only watch from a distance and make that emotion of awe.

Yoshika noticed her friend look at her like it was a smirk. "What?"

"You've shown me quite too powerful." She said with a chuckle.

"Is that a problem, Hattori-san?"

Then Shizuka put her hands on her waists. "I wish I was chosen by the Hulghete to be like Serena. Thanks to what you've shown me… I got a new aim: Admire Serena instead of you."

"Eh?!"

Then they heard drones of engines fly overhead. The Ar-234 flew over them, and both girls somehow heard jet engines instead of propeller engines. Then Erica walked in behind them, smiling at the beauty of the jet bomber now followed by two more identical to it, currently heading east towards Greater Orussia. "_**Beautiful, aren't they?**_"

Somehow, Shizuka wasn't surprised that Erica was behind but it didn't say the same with Yoshika. "You guys really unleashed them, huh? The major and I were discussing about Karlslander arsenals, but I didn't know you'll let loose your Arado's already."

"Ursula told me that they only came out recently for ground attack missions. Some of the 555th and the DSD 64th have volunteered to escort them on their next set of missions. For now, only Franco Lucchini's squadron will do, just followed by his sister Francesca. There aren't that many aerial neuroi recently."

Yoshika sighed. "Still… no sign of those warheads, though. I wonder when those preservists will give up the nukes? We need them."

"Perhaps." Erica stated before a groan came out. "Aww! This war is taking too long! Mom's probably worried about Ursula and I for so long that I can't even get back to her yet!"

_***Space just outside the command cabin…***_

Tyler was doing his situps while his feet were using the bench, with some cement blocks on it to hold his body as he kept going. Only with his pants on and nothing on his upper body… his muscled abdomen showed. Minna was there watching him. "Still can't shake the anxiety off yet?"

He then stopped midway before he raised himself before he sat up straight. "Actually, it's already gone. I'm only stretching for the best I can. I can't let one day pass that one of us will probably just get beaten senseless to death. I'm scared for what'll happen if someone had gone through what Sasha had, or what I had. He ain't kidding. He'll just look for ways for Erica to get close. I talked to her and from her perspective, she might make her mind without anyone stopping her."

"Do you even believe if what he said was true? What if he's just messing with your head?"

"Then I would have already felt it there."

"It doesn't need to be felt. You just need to think of his logic each time, Ty."

Tyler sighed at this and decided to stand then looked at her eyes still collected. "You just know how to get around things, do you?"

"It's the job of a commander, Tyler. I may not be that active in making decisions while I'm pregnant, but I don't fail in making the best tactics or strategies I still can." She said before she approached him and held his cheek looking back at his eyes of worry. "As long as you have those who still make the best decisions, you can base those decisions and take their logics too."

"Just not Heinz's."

"Partly, you can, if you wanna do some things like he does… like backstab."

"And I feel others would follow his lead. There are men like him, and I can't let them spread throughout this world, which is why we should extinguish or stop anyone who thinks they can rule this earth, starting with him. Minna… I know you think I'm selfish for not taking anyone else, but the reason I only got myself to rely on is because I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Minna raised an eyebrow. "Then don't get anyone else hurt. Depending on the situation, work together anyway. By that, I mean don't blame yourself with anything that happens as long what you plan with your company succeeds… even if it's the cost of my life."

Tyler didn't comprehend and was shocked of what Minna said. "Minna…"

"Promise me you'll do that." Minna requested before she made a weak smile. "Lately you've just been thinking of Erica too. That's kind of you. She'll need the support."

Somehow, he felt that Minna is making him promise to do something he might not be able to fulfill. It made him a little worried, but then he brushed it aside. "Feel like doing it with me again?"

She then chuckled at the thought while she's pregant. "Masochist pig… Silly… I'm still pregnant. But… I can make a little exception." She said just before she neared her face and both of them kissed, letting their tongues feel each others. Soon, Tyler made his wiggle, then letting the other moan.

Little did they know that Lynn Kim was watching from afar. '_Eww. Get a room._' She stuck her tongue out and just walked out. Then she giggled at the thought. '_Oh, who am I to judge? They're a couple!_'

_***Night Mission…***_

_***Somewhere near Arkhangelsk… 1833 hours…***_

_***5,500 feet and descending…***_

The flight of three Ar-234's were slowly descending as they approached the city of Arkhangelsk where they believed a neuroi ground infantry unit was hiding in. It was thanks to the Blue Neuroi's work of scouting. Together with the Romagnan 40th wing, Francesca and Heinrike were in their striker units while holding their weapons, escorting the planes when they knew about their descent towards the target location.

Francesca then neared her brother's plane in his flight of two. "Fratello… how much blood have you seen ever since you've rejoined the air force?"

Franco then responded through the radio when he heard Francesca's question. _**[It's a good question. Ever since I got back, things were starting to get different. The neuroi have been split… human followers now fly… Honestly, not that much yet. The truth is, I've already killed. That much I can tell you. But I don't want you to go through that, sorella. As much as you're concerned, you can still fight the Red Neuroi for all I care. As much as you don't murder someone. Don't go through what I have went through.]**_

And somehow, she didn't feel comfortable. "What are you saying? I can't go through what you have? That's unfair."

_**[Our mother would have wanted that for you, Francesca. I'm responsible to tell you that…]**_

"Scioccheza!" She snapped. "What if the time has to come, huh? You shouldn't even be back in combat. And you still want to get back at the neuroi who shot you down?"

_**[Yes. I want to protect you, sorella.]**_

"I can protect myself."

_**[…not from the true horrors of war! You don't know how deep this will go thanks to some of us turning our backs on us.]**_ He explained the way some humans felt that the neuroi provide something better for them if they follow. _**[My friend… wanted to see wars end. But he chose the wrong side. I don't blame him… but I blame the way he thinks. It wasn't like him to accept something a lot of people can't. That takes guts no matter which side you take… and I chose the right one. I don't want you to be confused by it by charging in to something you don't understand!]**_

"You know I'm staying on this side, right?!"

_**[Yes, but for how long will you keep the fight going?]**_

"For as long as I can… I'll keep doing my best, fratello!"

_**[No.]**_ He briefly said and she was shocked. _**[Blood got us to do this. Don't follow what we've done before.]**_

Francesca then held her MG tightly. "You know it's too late."

She then heard him sigh. _**[You're the boss, boss.]**_ He chuckled afterwards and she suddenly felt regretful. _**[Hey, don't be sorry. I've made my decision and you've made yours. It's about time you did. I know I won't be sticking around for long.]**_

"Still, I love you, fratello."

_**[I know.]**_ He said just before Heinrike flew closely. Both Romagnan noticed her antannae were red. _**[Oh, shit. Don't tell me. Neuroi? And I'm just having a good time with my sister here.]**_

"We'll worry about sibling talks later. We've got two mobile aerials coming in after Arado's." Heinrike said as she looked forward. "And from the looks of it… they're going for the bombers already. They're the same neuroi who attacked Mio and Yoshika's boat plane when the 501st was reformed again in Romagna."

"Ah." Fran said as she looked forward only to see darkness. "How the heck do I clearly see?"

"That's the reason why I'm around, commoner."

"And you got to the idea you're a princess…"

"…which I'm not!" Heinrike said and she saw Fran stick her tongue out. "Okay, okay! Let's just deal with this threat! We'll just bicker later!" She said before she sped past the Romagnan, who snorted before following Prinzessin's lead.

_***Comms on the AR-234's…***_

_**[This is Flight Leader! 7 minutes out! Keep going to the target and level at 1,500 feet! Neuroi presence is acknowledged and we'll proceed to the target location as planned!]**_

_**[Second here… acknowledged!]**_

_**[Third here… Roger!]**_

Then Prinzessin contacted them herself.

_**[This is Prinzessin! Keep going to the target! We'll take care of the neuroi here! Fran will escort you there!]**_

_**[Negative auf dem letzten, Prinzessin!]**_ The Flight Leader immediately said after opposing her idea. _**[Let her accompany you! Franco Lucchini's close protection will do fine while we do the bombing run!]**_

_**[Roger. Good luck!]**_ Prinzessin said as she started to fire with her MG151, together with Francesca holding her Breda-SAFAT MG. _**[Let's teach these neuroi some manners!]**_

_**[And we don't?]**_ Francesca said it which sounded a little foolish to Heinrike. _**[What?]**_

The mission was proceeding as planned... But they didn't know they were closely being observed by Rosaimus. He was at the ground watching the aerial battle, and he chuckled at how two witches were able to hold out against two mobile-unit Whaleshark Assault units. '_This is interesting indeed. They provide a good distraction against the real threat. However… someone's inside to ruin the party, and I'm stopping that person from ruining my plans. Not even the witches would be enough, because she's not someone to mess with._' He snorted before he proceeded into Arkhangelsk… Who was this mysterious party-crasher besides the witches and the bombers of the allied forces?

_***Inside Arkhangelsk…***_

He snuck inside, not even letting others know of his presence. He didn't want others to acknowledge his authority, even the humanoid neuroi infantry. As he kept on going, he decided to go to the city's center, just as he was also contacting Cryo.

_**This is Rosaimus. I hope you're right about your intelligence.**_

_**[I am, Lord Rosaimus. And I'm sorry you had to go through this.]**_

_**It's your suggestion and I followed on it, Cryo. You better not disappoint me again. I only went to follow your suggestion because it was something to save up time… and for now, it's something I trust. I'm heading towards the ruined city hall where the device should be. That troublemaker will NOT get her hands on the plans.**_

_**[Of course, and I thank you.]**_

_**Don't thank me yet. If I die… I already have another to execute you.**_ And somehow, Cryo gulped, which made the hybrid lord smile. '_Fool._' He thought before he snorted. "And this is what I'm supposed to go into?" He muttered before he stopped walking, seeing the elegant city hall of Arkhangelsk. '_Orussians simply have no design for pattern designing and they think they can make a strengthening appearance in this city? They're amateurs._' He thought before he walked towards the city hall and entered it after walking up from a set of stair-steps.

He inspected the dark lobby he was in. He activated his gauntlet and aimed it upwards on the ceiling with his fist closed, firing an illumination round, giving a faint purple glow around, and travels as a light to him wherever he goes. He started to look around the offices and all he saw were administrative documents and history of operations done by the city hall for the past half hour. '_At this rate… Those bombers would have already taken out the military defenses and may send troops soon. I've got to hurry._' He thought before he started to thoroughly search the second floor of the city hall, hoping he didn't miss anything.

Then something new came up. As he went the mayor's office one more time, he looked somewhere near the desk of the mayor's desk and noticed something under the carpet. '_I knew it. If there are secrets… they're concealed, but not well enough. And the fellow who told me she only has one shot to take the device and walk out… just gave me more of the confidence. She can't go back to this timeline again if that's the case._' He thought before revealing the partially covered trapdoor under the blanket. He opened it and saw a dim-lighted room below it. '_Someone's here._' He then jumped down to the room, and he saw crates around him. But what caught his attention was the hallway next to the room. He briefly saw light move, like it was coming from a flashlight. He smirked and followed the light, and he cautiously walked through the hallway.

Then he eventually entered another room as his mystery girl finally turned on the lights. Both of them saw the covered objects… and he knew that Cryo was right. The device he was looking for that was needed to be secured, was actually on a table covered by a cloth. The cloth was then uncovered by the woman and she saw what seemed to be a transistor. '_So that's it._' He thought before he saw the woman take off her coverings from her face and it was revealed she was a curly upper back lengthened blonde Liberion. He then laughed only to be noticed, before she turned to see him walk towards the table. Seeing she was vigilant, he stopped the laugh. "A Liberion like you should not mess with something she couldn't understand. Actually… I doubt you don't. You've known too much… Loretta."

Her eyes widened at the fact that he knows her. '_How the hell does he know?!_' "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"It's the same question I wanted to ask you myself." He said before he smirked and let his gauntlet emit a purple glow. "And I'm also asking you to step away from the transistor."

Loretta walked toward him and she glowed a dim light blue around her body, then letting her white dove familiar features come out. "You know I can't do that."

"A witch? I have a better prey than before." He chuckled before he walked towards her. "Let's dance then."

"It's not a dance, but A DUEL!" She ran before she equipped short swords for each hand, making her a dual sword wielder. She charged at him and made her first combination of strikes just as he evades or blocks them with his gauntlet. '_That's the Aura Forge, but why isn't he using it like it's one?_' She thought as she was then pushed back before seeing the gauntlet aimed at her. '_Crap!_' She thought before she rolled out of the way seeing a purple projectile shot come out from the gauntlet and taking off some of the flooring. She didn't mind his sudden use of the Aura Forge and charged him again, doing different combos and somehow making him step back and charge at her this time with a fist going at her. It was something she couldn't dodge as her stomach was hit, followed by a high kick hitting her left cheek and bringing her down to her knees with her back against him before turning his head to see him jump and prepare a devastating punch from the Aura Forge. Her eyes widened as she deployed her shield, but was instantly shattered as the punch came, forcing her to the ground thanks to the strong impact she experienced. '_Ow… it… hurts!_' Then she felt her collar was grabbed and was thrown to the corner of the room, almost knocking her out.

He just chuckled at how she fought, just charging without ever thinking of how her opponnent would be able to beat her if she is careless. "Pathetic." He simply said before he called out someone out. "Blitz-Saber?" He said before he saw Blitz-Saber walk in from the darkness, still in the exoskeleton armor and helmet he was always in to reveal himself to his allies or enemies.

"You were asking for me?"

"Good job on securing the transistor."

"I wish I would comment it was called securing but spying. I didn't know you would be right about it not being secure."

"All the same." He snorted before he turned to Loretta who was weak and somehow caught off-guard. "Didn't expect the transistor was already in better hands?"

"You… bastard." She muttered before she saw Rosaimus take the transistor and give it to Blitz-Saber.

"Make sure Cryo gets this. I don't want to disappoint him, and he doesn't want to do the same to me either."

"Yes, Lord." Blitz-Saber replied before he took the transistor and walked away from the path Loretta once used.

Once Blitz-Saber was no longer in sight, Rosaimus approached her and knelt with one knee. She expected she would be obliterated by the Aura Forge that he has appearing as a gauntlet on him. However… it didn't come to her. '_Is… he sparing me?_' "Why spare me?"

"I knew enough, Loretta. I'm sure your intervention won't be necessary but on other matters, I suppose. After all… you're a witch out of time." He chuckled before his fist connected to her face, instantly knocking her cold. '_You'll find your way back from here, Liberion._' He then stood up and left the room with a smile on his face. '_Now that the transistor has been controlled… the next step can finally take place… but I still need Erica for that. If not… there's always plan B._'

_***1903 hours… Flying west from Arkhangelsk… 4,500 feet…***_

Together with only one Arado bomber… Francesca and Heinrike were flying back with Franco Lucchini's squadron, only with three remaining. Somehow, Francesca felt the operation was a success, but it had to make them suffer so much losses.

Heinrike flew just beside her enough for a dialogue. "Fran… the way you've shown how you fight… I saw you… relentless… but collected."

"Oh." Francesca turned her eyes to Heinrike. "I'm sorry, was that a little creepy?"

"Maybe, but it's fine. It's just… different from you. You're not the usual 'Francesca' I know. Actually, your friend Shirley wouldn't even recognize you there and admire you instead. But… really… what was with you out there? You were great."

Francesca somehow got touched by that compliment Heinrike had made. '_Is she…?_' And her face was somehow about to color itself red. She shook the thoughts off. '_No, of course not! Shirley's the best, not the meanie princess._' She thought… then shook the thoughts off again, regretting she ever called Heinrike a 'mean princess.' "What I meant was… Thank you!" She suddenly said and Heinrike was surprised by it. It was an incomplete thought, but she was able to relate and smile… They were able to fly back towards their assigned airbases.

* * *

_**CHAPTER EPILOGUE**_

Erica stirred from her peaceful sleep on her bed. Her eyes were closed, but she opened them… and horror shot her eyes wide open. "You're…!"

"I'm coming for you." Heinz chuckled while he brought his knife up. With laughter, Erica saw the knife come at her. Blood was spilled. Flesh was penetrated. She was dying.

…Or was she...?


	28. Birth of a new witch, death of a loved 1

**The witches are going to face their greatest threat: Their own darkness... if it consumes them.** This chapter will contain canon character deaths... and I hope there's constructive criticism that comes from my readers. Hopefully, the weight from one of the canon characters would be put to rest... and all will depend as to how the story will progress. War will bring deception and betrayal... and it's something I've learned from the Art of War by Sun Tzu.

**Responses to my Reviews so far:**

**To ****Aviat0r:**

**_Yup... the last chapter's ending is something of a clue... and this chapter solidifies things too... but you'll find this chapter rather damn serious._**

**To Motown Scrapper:**

**_All the witches will face their demons while the war is happening. I'm sorry... but even the 555th will have that too, but it's considered something to put them to the test from here-on out. The girls of the 501st have gone through hell even before they got to Suomus... and now... the 555th is getting the same treatment. Don't worry. It will not change the fact that they not only stand together... but they're capable of making the impossible... possible! I've read your stories and they not only encouraged me to write something realistic, but also something to make your characters grow for the better too. I suggest getting ready to see their real game faces appearing! _**

So, let's get this over with: Chapter 27! Hooray! :) Sorry if it took so long.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"Birth of a new witch, death of a loved one"

The northeast Suomus border outpost-airbase was almost silent for the night with dim light to be sure they don't catch the neuroi patrolling their sector. Lately, anti-air ammunition was running out, and they had to stick to other alternatives to be sure they won't get devastated while others have slept. It's been a silent week when they've been staying there, and military personnel had only this to say: The neuroi are starting to grow brains, at least their enemy, the Red Neuroi. Still, Blue Neuroi are patrolling the area and kept their spirits up. The heated situation is only until the ammunition and supplies would arrive to their aid. Even some of their supply routes are getting sacked for some reason.

It was almost 9 PM and Tonya didn't feel like sleeping. She mounted her wheelchair by herself, not even bothering to wake Tracie up. She decided to look around. She's aware that the base is "dark." She only needed to look at what else was happening besides being silent. She went out from the south living quarters area and rolled in her wheelchair. Tonya stayed near the entrance to look around. The sky has stars… and at least there are many of them. It wasn't the same as Conch where there were only a few at summer. But there were many above Suomus.

"I hope you got a good reason for sticking your head out." Tyler was wearing a white tank shirt as he approached her. "You know it isn't a good idea."

She then shrugged. "When will you realize I'm not… well… stupid?"

"Probably if you've turned into a teen."

"Meanie."

"Look… southern gutsy attitude may count as something unique, but you're not in Conch anymore. You're in a completely different part of the world. May I remind you that you're awful at remembering?"

"I'm just getting used to the feeling, okay? I'm sorry if I'm not…"

"Then let's talk about something else." He chuckled as he shook his head and looked at the starry sky. "Remember the time you were being scouted?"

"By the Deep Science Division?"

"Yeah. You had to do a test-flight for one of our models… and it didn't work out as much as Darla's A-20. I still wonder, though. Our strikers may be advanced, but why didn't it fit for you?"

"Maybe it's not the striker, Tyler. I have a personal reason as to why I fly better with the Havoc."

"And what is that?"

"I look for life as it is, and not something to prosper in. Living simple is enough. Having power is a convenience, I guess… but it shouldn't be used… well…"

"…Abusively?" He then smiled and kneeled in front of her. "I'm proud you think of that too. I know having the technologies out like this is considered the last straw, but we're doing the best we can in beating the enemy."

She shook her head and sighed. "Mom always taught me that having too much of something isn't good."

"That's what I'm afraid of. The brass doesn't quite get that simple statement when it comes to military power and tactics. I suppose you got your own better agenda to stay away from it."

"But… truth be told… I'm fighting for humanity. I know you all are… but you guys shouldn't get too cocky. It's nice to have fire from your jet's afterburners burning up all the hangars here."

Then he laughed. "You know what to say, do you, Tonya? Camille was right for teaching you some sarcasm once a while."

"I guess." Tonya sighed and looked down. "I miss her."

"Fighting for humanity seems harder than it seems, right?"

"Yeah. Everything's changed. It's not just about fighting the neuroi, but about stopping what's about to happen to us if we don't."

"They're leaving us no choice, Tonya. We have to make sure we make the right moves. Sooner or later, we'll be tied up with them. Get me?"

She giggled. "You're cool."

"Really?"

"I wish I'd see you fight again."

"Maybe you will." Tyler stood up and walked behind her wheelchair. "Ready to head back?"

"Not yet. I just… wanna stay here for a while… enjoy the stars a bit."

"_**Great.**_" Tracie came walking behind them and stopped beside Tonya. "You know… you kinda need some great inspiration to paint. The stars aren't gonna last there, you know!"

Tonya winked. "Yeah. I have that covered. And… what are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Tracie smiled and elbowed her friend. "I was concerned of you, but I was relaxed to see Tyler here."

"_**Wow. Nice of you to think of me as a bodyguard than a friend.**_" Tyler's sarcasm caught Tracie off-guard.

"Hey that's not…!"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm a friend, and somehow with a little benefit."

"Eww! That's even worse than the first one you've said!"

"Did you even get that?"

Then Tracie blushed. '_Oh, crap. This is no thanks to reading prohibited mags!_' "I… I gotta go. Tonya, we need to rest." And without hesitation, Tracie handled the wheelchair and rolled Tonya back in the living quarters building. '_Oh, this is crazy._' Then her blush turned into giggling as they both knew what Tracie had in mind.

Tyler chuckled as he looked back at the sky. '_I hope you're seeing us like this, Sasha. If you're at peace and you want me to go on… I'll go on. Besides… I already have Minna, and she needs to be in my care. Bree… is going to be the best thing we both have. I just wish you could be there to see it. I want everyone to see it. Brianna deserves happiness at first glance. Maybe it starts with the two of us… but joy is how I'd want her to see life as long as we fight for it… and I swear to God… I'll fight for it._' He thought as he walked back in the living quarters building. '_Minna's safe and back at the southeast base. I wonder how she was doing for a week there?_'

_***Southeast Suomus Outpost-Airbase… The next morning…***_

"Keep breathing!" Yoshika said as she pushed the wheelchair. All the young Fusoan heard was that Karlslander witch in pain… because of Labor. "Don't worry! We'll make it!"

"Shut up, AND PUSH, MIYAFUJI! Uhhn!" Minna replied in rage.

"That's my line!"

"Uhhn!" Minna moaned in irritation to Miyafuji's calm personality, but nonetheless, was still concentrating. Lately, she was getting false alarms… and it got her alert to what was really coming… a childbirth. Unless it's another false alarm for labor, she has to be patient. '_Bree's kicking quite too fast, isn't she?_'

Yoshika finally arrived at the medical ward as she pushed open the doors. "Doctor! If there's anyone…" But nobody was there to entertain her. She thought at that very morning, the dust would settle once the doctor takes care of Minna, but she realized something: She's one, and she slapped her forehead in annoyance. "So, stupid! But… a childbirth?"

"Wait… it's calming down. Bree's… UGH! SHE IS KICKING AGAIN! Hurry! Put me at one of the beds!"

"_**MIYAFUJI!**_" Sakamoto called from afar while she ran towards them. "Get her to a bed and I'll carry her on it! There's no time to call for Ghost! We'll have to do this on our own! She's about to break!" The younger Fusoan listened as she rolled the wheelchair to a nearby military bed. As promised, Sakamoto then carried Minna and put her on there. With the pillow comfortably under Minna's head… the Karlslander focuses on holding back. "Minna, listen to me… it has to be now. I can't say anything else, and it's been too frequent. Your daughter's gonna come out!"

"M-Mio…"

"Major… what do we do?"

"You… calm her down. In about 10 minutes… a surgeon is coming but… I have to do the initials immediately."

"Wait… you don't mean…"

"Yes."

"No! Do you even know how…?"

"I've seen a lot of grim images before I joined in the Fusoan Imperial Army, Miyafuji. Tell her to keep breathing. I'll get the gloves and the rest. We should consider it a full childbirth." Sakamoto then ran to the supplies closet of the ward, picking out supplies needed for the childbirth.

Minna kept her head on the pillow and her breathing constant. "Y-Yoshika… come here."

"Yes?" Miyafuji replied as she came closer to the lieutenant colonel in labor.

"I want you to watch Bree if ever I lose consciousness. Lately… I've been getting the feeling she's drawing magic from me. Then Tyler told me something… and it's related to him being a witch. Please… watch Brianna together with others and take care of her if I get knocked out. I won't be able to see it coming, but at least I know Brianna's gonna be born this morning." Minna explained as she kept breathing and laughed a little. "It sucks to do this in the morning. I hate it."

"That's what most women would say." Yoshika giggled and they both saw Sakamoto walk back in with towels and a pair of gloves. "M-Major?"

"It's gonna be messy… and I expect this will be something we all need to see. Minna… try to hold on as much as you can. If there's…"

"**Let's do it, Major. **I don't care if I get exhausted in the end and faint. She needs to come out."

"Very well." Sakamoto said as she placed a towel near Minna's buttocks, before taking off her panties. The whole situation was while Minna was in her nightgown… but it was comfortable for the laboring girl. "You know what to do, Minna. Do your best… and PUSH!"

"Uggh!"

"PUSH!"

"BRIANNA! UGGH!" Minna shouted as she kept going… knowing that her daughter must come out.

_***Several minutes later…***_

Soon, the witches of the 501st were standing outside the Medical Ward, hearing the sounds of agony coming from Minna, along with a surgeon in case something goes wrong… and Perrine knew it was for a Caeserian operation if the baby doesn't come out as planned. This had her worried a little.

Francesca kept jumping to see what was happening through the door's windows but was stopped by Shirley. "You're not gonna look in there, Fran."

"Oh, come on! That's the commander you're talking about!"

"Still, it's HER time… and it's…"

"…unbearable? Mia madre è andato attraverso il lavoro! (My mother went through labor!) Mom told me what the pain is about!"

"Eh?" The Liberion's face of surprise became curiosity. "SHE told you?"

"Yeah! Hey… don't even think that Franco didn't come out through THAT."

"**That's true.**" Franco walked in and joined the duo. "When our mother used to carry a baby… of course… she felt uncomfortable. She would sometimes feel she would really give birth, but it would give false alarms. Unbearable, but annoying. I thought a beautiful face like yours would understand."

"Well, excuse me! You're talking to someone who didn't have sex yet!"

"Where did THAT come from?"

"It came from my honest mouth, and I've only been really touched by Fran, so I wouldn't know."

"Thanks for the sarcasm, but that's considered being a dyke… thus it also means sex… then you'd one day be having a baby yourself!" And from Franco's words, Shirley was shocked. However… "And you can relax! It's not happening between two women but of a man and a woman."

"Hmph." Shirley replied shakily. "You're just saying that so you could go out with me."

He groaned and shook his head before he started to walk away. "No smooth-talking for a gentleman. That's one trait you should remember."

Francesca steamed up for seeing Franco leave and turned to Shirley, irritated. "What the heck was THAT?! That was totally out of line!"

"How is that…?"

"…It's simple, really. He's not interested in you… big-boobed… meanie!" Then she walked away… not even bothering to spare another glance at Shirley. This was the first time that Shirley seemed to have pissed Francesca to the peak.

'_Did she just…?_' Shirley sighed and attempted to follow Francesca, but was stopped by Thelma. "Thelma?"

"Look… you should probably leave her alone for a while. Let the steam cool off, ya know?"

"Um… sure."

"Anyway… you got a little… excessive on the 'going out' part after that conversation."

"Well I'm not making sex a key to getting a good date if that's what you're asking!"

"It's not that I'm implying you do! It's just… well… Franco just tried his best to flirt and you didn't respond to something he'd find nice. He's getting in the flow of the subject at hand. Minna's gonna give birth and it was THROUGH that process, and you're telling him to shove off?"

"Uggh… change the subject."

"Sorry, but I'm with Fran for the meantime. You better re-think." The lavender-haired girl said as she walked to the doors of the medical ward.

Shirley couldn't believe it. "What the hell is everyone mad at me for?" She muttered and walked away in defeat. '_I blame Minna's daughter for bringing this up._'

"So this is what it means…" Erica muttered while she was outside the medical ward, alone.

"_**Of what**__?_" Barkhorn appeared as an apparition beside the young ace. "It's about what's happening now, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm probably stupid. That nightmare was one thing… and this is another. They're not connected, but I'm actually a little relieved of this feeling. It's an emotion I've had for a while… when one old generation dies and a new one rises."

"_**I call it balance!**_" Eila appeared beside Erica. "I know you're feeling happy… and sad."

"NOT helping." Barkhorn glared at the Suomus witch before looking at Erica. "Ignore her."

"No, she's right… It's strange… but it's comforting to hear another witch is gonna join us."

"So you're sure then?" Eila asked. "I heard you already talked to Tyler about being a witch too."

"Yeah. And it makes it more possible that the child is a witch, but it can sometimes or rarely not be the case at all. Most probably… a new witch is joining us." Then Erica jumped excitingly. "This is gonna be great!"

"Push, Minna!" Sakamoto kept instructing Minna to push and the Karlslander kept at it with pain still inside her… but was about to be relieved soon. "Her head's coming out!"

"Just a little more!" Yoshika said to calm Minna through the process. "Calm yourself, and keep at it! You're almost there!"

_***A minute later…***_

Tyler ran out of the plane from the runway and sprinted towards the direction of the medical ward. "Shit!" He cursed to himself for being late for Brianna's birth. '_Why the hell didn't I see this coming?! This is my wife I'm talking about!_'

"She's… coming out!" Sakamoto widened her eyes, preparing for else was coming… and the whole room had heard the cry of the baby.

He then arrived as he saw witches looking inside the medical ward, and some of them were made tones of awe. '_Something must be happening!_' "Out of the way!" His voice was heard and the witches moved out of his way. He then barged in starting by opening the door. When the doors finally opened and they slammed on the walls to where they were connected… He stopped to think of the sight he saw. Tyler saw his wife knocked out from the labor, but there was a little bundle inside the towel that Sakamoto held gently. The major then stood straight to face Tyler who had the little one in her hands, and smiled.

"It's as I've seen. It's a healthy baby girl." The major said those words and they were the words that enriched Tyler's emotions. He wasn't just happy. He was gratified.

Then the world around him stopped and he began to think of the things that happened. He met her out of both of them desperately needing love. What first started as a very quick relationship began to turn into a marriage after they've known she was pregnant. Was it all going too fast? Was it worth it to see the baby? Those questions didn't matter. All he knew was that they made a very good story… and Brianna's an addition to their lives now. Besides having went through the events that may have twisted their fates in seeing each other, he was grateful he met Minna. He's improved since then… and it was the same for Minna. She was her life, he was hers.

Minna stirred awake after 5 minutes. It was a blur at first… but it was like there was someone holding a baby wrapped in a towel cloth. '_Oh… It's…_' Then her vision became clearer as seconds passed. Tyler had finally arrived… and she knew he was holding Brianna. "Tyler… you're here." She smiled, contented that the whole family was there. "And that's…"

"Your daughter. I gotta hand it to you… she's got your face." Tyler said with a smile as he approached Minna and had shown her the cute face of her daughter from the towel cloth… a little streak of maroon hair was seen from the baby's head. "So… I believe we're really call her that?"

"Yes. The name's perfect." Minna said as she was handed over the baby. The first time she held her daughter in her arms was a reminder she needed to take responsibility. "And now… I gotta really hand it to seeing her growth. I never expected that I'd really have a baby… but now that I'm into making the best that we stay as ONE family… I should retire."

"Retire…?"

"…both as commander of the 501st and Lieutenant Colonel of my current unit. I have a family now… with you."

Somehow, Tyler seemed unsure. He knew very much that Minna helped during the war, and to see her go that soon would probably be a little disadvantageous. However… he understood her responsibility towards her family should go first. "Whatever your decision, they'll still like you as a woman."

"I'm glad you said that." Minna then cleared her throat after noticing no one else was left but herself, Tyler… and Sakamoto. "I suppose if one is ready to take up my place."

"_**Of course!**_" Sakamoto suddenly said from behind Tyler, and it spooked him. "I did my best in the service of the Fusoan Army, and I'll try to do my best to be a commander!"

"Wait… hold up…" Tyler then was getting it… and he's taking it quite negatively. "Min… I thought we talked about this?"

"We have… but this is more serious than what we have expected. The baby needs our care… and we have to be the sole caretakers of our new life."

"But the war…"

"…I know. I'm not throwing the war to someone else… Sakamoto doesn't feel it against her and she's capable of being an excellent commander. I need to be there for Brianna, and you know it, Tyler."

Still, Tyler had mixed feelings. "I don't know. I can't have it too sudden, I guess."

Minna smiled. "For now… let's see to it that Brianna's in good hands."

Little did they know that Brianna would be more than a witch in good hands…

_***Next day…***_

Then a day passed after that. The nurse took care of the baby and cleaned her as much as possible before she would join her parents. Brianna wasn't just the baby everyone knows… but all too soon, she would be someone else…

Early next morning, Minna, who was still on her bed after her wounds from birth are treated, just woke up. She was anxious to know how the baby was doing. As if on cue… Tyler ran in. "Minna… I don't know what the hell happened but…"

She noticed that he was panicked by something. "Calm down, Tyler! What is it?"

"It's Bree… she's…!" Tyler thought he could say it, but he hesitated. Then a nurse came in.

"Lieutenant Colonel, we came to check on your daughter, but she's nowhere to be found!"

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"There's been a sign of a break in. One of the windows was shattered."

"…_**more like a break-out.**_" Tyler interrupted. "The nurse meant to say that the shattered pieces of the glass from the window went out, and not inward. Someone broke out… but it doesn't make any sense. Look… this happened 5 minutes ago. I don't know why…" Then a soldier came running and stopped beside Tyler, then whispered to him something. He was surprised of the information he found out. "You're kidding!"

"What's wrong?" Minna asked worriedly.

"Darling, listen to me. They found her, but... you wouldn't believe what I'd tell you."

"Just tell me, Tyler! I just can't afford my own daughter gone!"

"No, that's not it!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!"

"They found her… but… she's… not a baby… anymore." Tyler's words hit her like a hammer to her brain, making her realize what it means.

_***3 minutes ago… Hangar 5-B…***_

Francesca was sleeping on one of the roof supports of the hangar when she heard the big door entrance of the hangar open. It stirred her awake and her eyes were on the opening door. '_Who the heck would disturb me at six in the morning?_' Her question was answered when her eyes widened at the person she saw. A nude teenager with maroon hair and light to fair complexion pushed her way in past the tight-spaced doors of the hangar. '_Who… is she?_' Then she saw the girl was carrying a small knife. This got the Romagnan alerted. '_And why is she carrying a knife? At least it doesn't have blood on it… but I'm not taking any chances!_'

The girl looked around and advanced inward towards the darkness of the hangar. Then she saw the switch to some lights inside. Deciding to reveal what the darkness contained, she walked to the switches and flicked one of them, then all of them. She looked at the direction of where the darkness used to be and was awestruck in what she found: A single-engine plane, and she knew the model itself… the P-51 Mustang. "Wow… so this is what the Mustang is… Amazing… I never knew dad could see lots, but… it's…" A tear came out of her right eye and she smiled. "…this is my first time… seeing this…"

"_**FREEZE!**_" The dark green-haired girl dropped from above with a pistol in hand and pointed it at the girl. "I don't know why you're here… but you better explain yourself! And you got a knife too!"

"(No… it's a misunderstanding! I'm not a threat!)" The girl answered in Romagnan and this got Francesca's attention.

"Wait… you spoke… (Who the heck are you? And how do you know my language?!)"

"I'm… I'm…"

"Now you're speaking Britannian-Liberion? That's reassuring."

"Please don't!"

"Sorry… but you should forgive me." The Romagnan said before she charged in at her foe… but she dropped her pistol and jumped upwards. The girl didn't expect what came next. The Romagnan teen dropped from behind and the maroon-haired girl saw hands from below her arms, then she felt aroused. Her breasts were being touched. "Well these are something!" The Romagnan said as she chuckled evilly. "Aw… just a consolation prize! At least it's good to hear you're developed… but not as much as Shirley!"

'_Shirley?!_' The girl thought to herself and she finally got what it meant. "Wait… then you're…"

"Huh?"

"You're Francesca, aren't you?"

"What the?!" Francesca then let go of the mystery girl's breasts and stepped away. The girl then faced the Romagnan. "How did you know my name?"

"Simple: my mom and dad's memories… the important ones, at least. Dad met Shirley, and she told him about you. I just didn't know much about your face from his view… but my mom knows you because you were part of her fighter wing. Right?" The girl explained.

"_**Oi.**_" A Liberion witch opened the hangar doors wider, and it was Shirley herself. "What's all the racket about, Fran?" Then she stopped to look at the maroon-haired mystery girl and was shocked. "What the?! You're nude in the hangar!" Then Shirley groaned before she took off her red jacket and handed it over to Fran. "Pass it to our girl. Sheesh… she could at least have some clothes!"

It had the girl pissed. "Hey, excuse me! I didn't know I could grab clothes of others! I just felt I would be stealing! That's all."

"So who are you? Why do you have a knife with you? You know you can't kill a witch, right?"

"Of course I can't! What's more is… I know you, Shirley!" The girl just had to say it and was handed over Shirley's jacket and wore it.

"How did…?"

"I can explain that." The girl then threw the knife away. "As for the knife, it was in case if I was in bad territory… but I realized through my parent's memories that it's not the case at all."

"What do you mean… your parents? Are you their daughter?"

"Yeah. My name's Brianna."

"EH?!"

"**Hold up, hold up!**" Francesca interrupted. "That's impossible! Their baby was born yesterday!"

"Exactly."

"But then… why are you… here… as a teenager?"

Brianna giggled at the question. "Can I call you Aunt Fran?"

"Aunt? Well… it's okay, I guess."

"This is for you both. For some reason… I'm able to change my age. And with that… comes a good IQ adjustment too. I've been quite a good product… of two witches."

"**That's true.**" A young woman's voice came from behind Shirley and Francesca, and Adolfine Galland came into view entering the hangar. "I never knew that you are a witch of true value, Brianna. It seems my hunch was right after all."

"Vice-Marshal… Galland?"

"That's right. You've got quite the good identification."

"It's from my parent's memories. I don't know how I got it, but it may be part of my power."

"So you already acknowledge that you're a witch, huh?" Galland said and she smiled. '_Ms. McGuire would be glad to hear of this._' "You should meet your parents." Then she turned her back and walked outside. "Your parents would be shocked… but they'll love to see you."

Brianna smiled at this. '_True._' Then she looked at Fran. "I'm sorry if I looked a little alerted. I'm just trying to defend myself."

"Hey, I'm the one who should be sorry, Brianna. I didn't know anyway."

"But… if you didn't stop, I could have killed you." Brianna looked at Fran with her honest face, but the Romagnan seemed spooked. "I'm sorry again!"

"**Just forget about it.**" Shirley then extended her hand. "Come on. Your parents are waiting for you."

As they walked outside the hangar, Shirley had to ask. "Just why were you at the hangar anyway?"

"Oh… I thought I'd see the planes around since I'm in an airbase. My curiosity over aircraft is a first… but it's a sign I admire them."

"And you spoke Romagnan quite well."

"**THAT was scary!**" Francesca added. "I was quite alert that time and I thought she would be a spy or something!"

"Am I that scary?" Brianna muttered to herself. '_Gosh… I can be a pain. I can tell already._'

_***Medical Ward…***_

Brianna was nervous to finally meet her parents for the first time. '_What is this? I thought I'd be happy and excited… but I'm also nervous. Would they like me? I mean… they may have already known their daughter can change age, but would they like it?_' All those questions would be answered only if she met her parents. The reason she broke out of the medical ward was her instinct for survival after transforming into a teen. She never expected that she would be in an military-owned environment, but adapted. She was able to understand that hurting others is not the key, but actually NOT being seen at all.

Then she finally reached the door and stopped outside. Galland was outside the door and motioned her head for Brianna to move in. "They're waiting for you. Don't be shy."

She then nodded. "I… I'll try." The girl then moved to peek her head in the room. She saw her parents, Tyler and Minna, talking to each other. Tyler was sitting beside her wife and seemed to be thinking deeply. Minna was on the bed and thinking deeply as well. '_They must have known already, but I can tell them more about it._' Then she sighed. '_Alright… here we go._' "Mom… Dad?" She stepped in slowly and saw Tyler and Minna's eyes pointed at her with surprise. "Hi." She said with a smile.

Tyler couldn't believe it. He stood up from his chair. "This is… impossible. How… wait… WHEN was this possible?"

"Dad…" Brianna replied. "It's from the time I was already inside mom. Yeah… It may be new… but at least I'm here. It's really me, daddy. It's really me." Then she thought that Tyler wouldn't take the truth and looked down. "I'm… completely different. I know. Which is why… I can respect it if you don't like me and…" But she was stopped when she felt arms embracing her and her body being close to someone else's. The hug caught her off guard and she realized it was her own father hugging her. "…Daddy?"

Tyler's eyes made tears. "No… it's okay, honey… You… I just didn't believe it because I thought it wasn't possible. They told me… that you're no longer a baby. Why?"

"That's… what I wanted to talk to you guys about." Brianna said as her father let go of his hug and she looked up at him. "There's a lot you don't understand, and you'll probably need my word for it. Let's first start with the term… 'Witch of True Value.' It's familiar to you both."

Then Tyler moved for Brianna to see her mom smiling at her. "Yes it is, Bree."

"Bree… a good nickname." The girl then approached her mother on the bed and they both put their arms around each other. "It's… finally the time… I've felt your embrace… mom!"

Minna felt her tears come out as she hugged her daughter for the first time. "This is too fast, isn't it."

"Nothing's too fast if we love each other mom… and I've seen your love with Dad… so I know how it feels like." Brianna said sincerely as she felt tears leave her as well. '_Mom… she's really beautiful. Her embrace… warm… I'm glad I got to see and feel this._' Then they separated. "Mom… you're warm."

"So are you, sweetie." Minna said before she giggled. '_Did I call her sweetie? I suppose that's okay because she's my daughter!_'

"Anyway… my highlight… well… can you both believe that I can change my age at will?"

Both of them were surprised. "What?!"

She then shrugged. "I don't know… but being a Witch of True Value can have advantages to powers but they vary, I guess."

"_**It's true.**_" Galland walked in. "I couldn't help but try to explain but it's what our research would say from before, but I suppose it can wait. Brianna… your gift could be used for something great, and you know it will take your mortality out. I don't even know if you could be called a mortal in a witch's term but…"

"I don't consider myself immortal." Brianna crossed her arms as she looked at Galland. "Don't worry. I'm as much as a learner as someone who lives ordinarily no matter what or who I am. But… I don't consider myself an immortal like how an elf is. There will come a time I'll die… but I suppose it's not with age."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Galland turned her head away. "Just think about it: You'll be able to grow old and change age, and you'll be considered to age only at your will. It won't make as much as sense at first, but you'll have to live long to find out for yourself. I hope nobody abuses your gift. It may be yours but… You have to be wise."

Brianna nodded when she saw Galland's head turn back to her. "There's a whole lot of meanings into wisdom, and I'll look for their meanings myself." Then she clenched one fist tighter. "Even if it takes me so long… I'll find it. It's the only way to keep my sanity together. Sad… but if I wanna be that way… so be it."

Galland noticed that her parents just stared at Brianna. She sensed disbelief in them and this humored Galland. "I already know this would happen once." She smiled as she approached Brianna and put her arm around her shoulders. "You must meet the rest of the witches." Then she looked at Tyler. "Tyler… You should consider giving her a tour to this lovely witch. She may have captured memories of your lives but she needs a background of the base. There's a lot to catch up on now that she's got a start to what her knowledge and wisdom can be expanded to. You're closely responsible for that… as well as you…" She looked at Minna. "You've got the love to give to Brianna even if she's gotten to this situation. You both have a responsibility no matter what. But… don't treat her like a child either. Be… well… flexible." Then she got her hands off Brianna's shoulders and decided to walk out. "I'll see you all later. I have work to do." She said before she left.

Brianna felt a bit insecure by what Galland had said, but nonetheless decided to feel her parents are up to it. '_I have a little bit more to do… but I can't be let loose yet. I know my parents want what's best for me… but although I know some things I want… I gotta make sure I'm still around for them. I can't leave them. Company's the first thing they'll need, and it's my duty as their daughter to return the love they gave for me. They didn't expect so I'll have to live with it._' Then she looked at her father. "Dad… what about you show me around?"

Tyler smiled at that. "I like it. Let's go." Then he looked at Minna. "I'll be back for you later, Minna. Heal up, okay?"

"You know I can be healed easily at this condition, right?" Minna chuckled.

"I'll let the natural time go as long as our daughter is around."

"I guess things will change from what I first said."

"_**Mom…**_" Brianna interrupted. "You can relax. You had a difficult time from yesterday." She then winked before she walked out together with Tyler.

Minna took it very well. That understanding of her daughter started to intrigue her. '_This'll be messy at first, but It'll be alright._' She thought as she put her head on the pillow. '_I don't know what fate was able to bring me into… but I thank that Brianna… was born into this world. I thank that she lived._' With a satisfactory emotion, she closed her eyes. Minna then thought of what was going to happen next. Brianna can change to any age. What other adventures await Brianna?

_***Airbase exterior…***_

Brianna was in a regular soldier's outfit as she walked around. She had a helmet on her to make sure she was only recognized as one. Then Brianna giggled for some reason. Once Tyler once asked what it was about, she answered. "Silly. Why did it have to be a grunt's uniform? I could be made right away."

"Maybe you just needed something to wear."

"And I thank you. But dad… rather have a girl's outfit, at least."

"Only the witches of the 501st have that and…"

"Oh yeah! I gotta meet the witches!" Brianna said as she ran, but Tyler called her back. "What?"

"It's THIS way." He said, pointing north. "The north living quarters building is this way. The 501st is in there, but I doubt you'll be able to meet them there. Oh, wait…" Then he looked at his watch. '_6:23, huh? Seems a bit fast, but at least time passed by._'

"It's early, you know. Francesca and Shirley already know me, so…"

"_**Is that Brianna?!**_" Erica ran towards the maroon-haired girl and stopped while breathing heavily from the running. "I… can't believe… she's… not joking!"

"Oh, mom?"

"Yeah, she told me about you and… huh? Wait… if you're not a baby anymore then…"

"You're Erica, aren't you?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Some stored memories from my parents."

"This is so cool!" Erica said as she looked to another direction. "You guys should see this!"

Then Brianna raised her eyebrow, then remembered from one of Minna's memories. '_Oh yeah. Erica's rather having a little problem with the curse spell she took from Rosaimus. Now she has Gertrud, Eila and Wilma's auras inside her._'

"Oh… I'm sorry for being silly."

"You've change quite a lot from what Mom first described of you."

"Huh?" Then Erica realized what Bree meant. "Oh… I only came here to meet you! It's rare to see a witch who's grown up immediately! But wait… how?"

"I can change my age at will. It happened fast."

"Whoa… this is hard to process and…"

"It's best I meet the rest of you."

"Then I have a good idea! All of us will assemble at the mess hall later at Oh-Seven Hundred."

"Good idea!"

Tyler just watched as the two witches talked to each other. '_Brianna's able to converse well. Indeed, it's happening fast, but at least I'm able to get around well as a dad. I don't know if I'm terrible or if I'm good at it. But I'm just glad I'm able to accompany her._' "I got the whole base for you to…" But he stopped when he saw that Brianna ran with Erica in laughter. Tyler laughed at it and knew Brianna's getting a different tourist. '_That girl seriously has some curiosity to what she likes to see. Better watch her just in case._' And he followed the two witches from behind.

It took quite a long while as Brianna and Erica were looking at the different parts of the airbase, with Tyler following from a distance. Brianna knew he was only there to watch her and didn't mind as she walked to see the different facilities… the armory, the hangars for the aircraft, and even the hangar where the witches of the 501st where able to store their strikers in. Brianna looked at each striker unit and was surprised to see each of them in a row. '_For fast deployment, I suppose._' Then she found another hangar for striker units and it was empty. She was then informed by Erica that it's a reserve hangar for the witches of the 555th. '_It's for the Tiny Witches themselves, huh? I've known a little, but they quite got a good grip in combat even if they just started. I hope they make it through the end, though._' With that thought, she left with Erica to explore the air tower, the living quarters of the army staff and soldiers… and finally… the living quarters of the members of the 501st.

The 501st living quarters were somehow a bit personalized since the Strike Witches had it in them to decorate their doors while they stayed. Brianna looked around but didn't go into any of the rooms. She didn't want to spoil the fun and decided to leave with Erica. It was almost 7 AM. It was about time she would meet the witches. There… it would get interesting.

_***Airbase Mess hall, 0702 hours…***_

"_**I WANT SECONDS!**_" Francesca happily said as she raised her bowl to ask for more soup. The mess hall was lively with the witches eating Yoshika's Fusoan made meals. The Romagnan only had the taste of eating soup, and the Fusoan girl had it in her to make a lot just for her. Shirley didn't mind… but she had to mind the Romagnan witch's habit of making sounds while sipping.

Ursula looked around while she was with Major Sakamoto at one table. "Major… where do you think is Erica?"

"Probably sleeping… again." Mio replied before she quietly took the spoon full of Yoshika's soup into her mouth. '_It either maintains or gets better, which is what I like from Yoshika._' She breathed out and made a smile. When she raised her head and was in level, she narrowed them again to see a silhouette from one window of the mess hall, but disappeared for some reason. '_Is there someone there?_'

"_**I'm hungry!**_" Erica said as she arrived in the mess hall with the girl in the soldier's outfit. "And we got ourselves a new witch joining! Say hello to…" But her mouth was covered by Brianna herself. '_What the?!_'

Brianna noticed the girls looked at her, curious of who she is. Then she finally admitted to herself with her face blushing. '_Oh man… Why did Erica have to spill the beans about me being a witch?_' "Umm…"

"_**YEAH! BRIANNA'S HERE!**_" Francesca spoke out of the blue and…

"EH?!" Except for Shirley, Francesca, Mio, and Erica, the rest have reacted. They didn't know what to expect… but Brianna was none other than Minna's daughter from yesterday's birth. And now she shows herself as a teen in a soldier's outfit?

"Great. Thanks a lot, Erica." Brianna muttered to herself as she removed her helmet. "Um… hi! I'm… Brianna."

"No… way!" Lynette said.

"That's… how…?" Perrine added.

"Wow… she's… what the?" Ursula said in shock.

"So it's true." Mio muttered to herself as she sipped some soup.

Yoshika looked at Brianna, and saw that maroon hair. "Wait… it makes sense… I guess. But… how?" She thought of a number of possibilities, then put it aside. "Never mind! Want some soup?"

Brianna was excited of the offer she got from Yoshika. "I'd love some! Thanks!"

Erica then yanked Brianna to the table where Mio and Ursula sat. "Sit here! You'll love Yoshika's Miso soup!"

"Really? We'll see!" Brianna said as Yoshika came with a tray with two bowls on it.

"Serve up!" Yoshika said as she distributed the two bowls to Erica and Brianna. "Enjoy!"

Ursula was finally beside her twin sister. "It's a bit of a surprise to see you early, Erica."

"Huh? I think it's just about Brianna, I guess."

"Nope… I think you changed from then if you haven't noticed, Frau."

"Oh." Erica said as she noisily sipped her soup with her spoon. '_It's good!_'

Mio looked curiously at Brianna while she sipped her soup. '_So this is Minna's daughter who turned into a teen? She seems to act normally as the rest._' "Brianna… That's your name, right?"

For the first time, Brianna looked at Mio's eyes, then noticed one of them with an eyepatch. "Yeah. You got it right."

"Just… how were you able to turn into a teen…?"

"_**It's simple.**_" Tyler walked in and sat beside Brianna. "Everything okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, dad."

"Aww…" Erica made a big smile on that even that looked amazing… with father and daughter being beside each other. '_That's nice._'

Tyler then cleared his throat. "To continue… Brianna seems to have adapted to this world pretty quick. But that's not the main thing about her. She claims she's a witch who can change her age at her will. I don't know how she does it but…"

Brianna then continued. "Well…" Then she glowed. Everyone was surprised to see this event. '_Okay… let's give-em the shock of their lives!_' They all saw the glow that covered Brianna and the brightness was too much they couldn't see her transform from within. Finally, Brianna's glow disappeared as she looked a bit older, with her maroon-hair extended until mid-back length. "See?"

Everyone was amazed to see this change, but then Brianna glowed again and eventually turned back into a teenager. Then Ursula had to comment. "There's always a mystery as to how a Witch of True Value can have powers that vary."

"Ah. So you've known that too."

"I have, Ms. Wilcke."

"Call me Brianna, Ursula."

Ursula didn't seem surprised for Brianna to know her name and nodded in response. "I see. Anyway… the subject itself is intriguing. You're an important subject, you know. And too many would like to study you. I… however, can't allow others to take advantage of you. You can count on that."

"Thanks, Ursula. I appreciate it."

"But you're not the main subject for being a Witch Of True Value."

"Yeah. Thelma McGuire."

"I bet word on this will come out like wildfire. The northeast airbase witches will probably hear of this pretty quickly."

"_**It shouldn't yet.**_" Mio said. "For the meantime, Thelma only knows that Brianna is a baby."

"I don't mind, Major." Brianna replied. "Maybe she'll think of those kinds of witches as common, I guess."

"Except you're a different case. Her grandfather and Galland's never recorded of a witch who can age as you can. You're the first in history, but it's not recorded either."

"Then it may have been hidden for a reason." Brianna concluded on the conversation just before Perrine and Lynette arrived. "Enough about that. I got fans."

Perrine denied that. "I wouldn't really call myself a fan, but rather an admirer."

"It's the same thing."

Lynette giggled. "I don't know why… but you've got quite a story to tell."

"Thing is, I don't have… yet. But I'll tell you all once I give a formal statement once I'm introduced by my Mom. It's sudden, I know. The reason is… the 501st needs to know closely about me. But for now… I need to know what else is going down."

Perrine and Lynette nodded in response and Sakamoto gave an order. "The two of you get the other staff to assemble. We need to inform them that a new guest has arrived."

Brianna nudged the major with her elbow gently. "I wouldn't say I'm a guest. Treat me as a fellow witch. You don't need to treat me as a special case. I'm like you, you know."

"Except you ARE a special case."

The Karlslander-Liberion shrugged in response. '_I hope it goes well._'

_***Northeast Suomus Outpost-Airbase… 1328 hours…***_

Diana was looking at the map that was laid out on the table of the briefing room and was somehow disappointed. Forces from the Orussian Preservists have begun to move visibly and they're doing what they can to protect the nuke. '_What are they thinking?_'

General Cabanas himself was there, supervising the 555th, and was with Diana for strategy and command. "At least they've shown themselves. But with this new development how do we know if they're on our side or not?"

"They're not, actually."

"I thought they'd want to see the safety of their own motherland from the neuroi?"

"They think preserving the world from nuclear war would make things better, but it isn't about that, General." Diana sighed. "This is making my head ache, but I'm getting used to it."

Fred chuckled at it. "At least you're getting my point."

"Still, it's fun. Thanks for showing this view." Diana smiled a little, but she let it fade when she changed the subject. "So how's the search for Horan?"

"We're working together with the Liberion government to search for him. I hope he's not killed. If he sold information to the neuroi… it would be worse. If they know about the 555th, it could be worse."

"How could tell if they'd know about the 555th?"

"Think about it: Horan was a congressman but he used loaned money to buy properties for himself, but that patch of land we used for your training wasn't paid to some Xingiet firm. Then he's found to be using a craft powered by a neuroi dynamo engine. Don't you think he could have been manipulated by the neuroi when he has that debt? Liberion has a good alliance with Xing, after all. They know he's a liability."

"Now that I think of it." Diana cupped her chin. '_What have you gotten us into, Mr. Horan? I hope you're okay._' "I can't wrap my head in this for too long. I hope he's found. He's got a lot of info about us and I can't think of him giving that info to the neuroi."

"Just pray he doesn't get captured by the Red Neuroi for that."

"_**I'm afraid it's too late for that.**_" Ustrea, the Blue Neuroi 107th's commander joined in. "We have a problem."

A minute later… Diana was accompanied by Ustrea and General Cabanas as they went to a separate room, where there was a box. Diana was curious as to what was inside. The general insisted not for her to open it, but her curiosity got the best of her. She opened the box, but the image from inside disgusted and spooked her. She covered her mouth on the bloody image she has seen… and tears fell from her eyes. "NO!" She shouted as she hugged Cabanas for the revelation: Horan himself was chopped to pieces, his head separated along with his arms, legs… and even his feet, still in his own shoes. The grim image only proved one thing: The Red Neuroi already got to him.

Then Ustrea found a note from inside the box and opened it to reveal a message. She then read it aloud. "If the Tiny Witches participate to retaking Greater Orussia, The Conch Republic's base for their only air force available will be destroyed, along with its staff. The CRNS Calypso itself will be hunted, and we will engage and destroy it if our demand is not followed. You have been warned." Then Ustrea saw who the sender was: Rosaimus. "Bastard. He's blackmailing us."

"_**He deserves to die.**_" Diana muttered… and it was clearly heard by Cabanas. "I don't know how he does it… but clearly… he's heartless."

Ustrea had to calm the Tiny Witch down. "Calm down…"

"…shut up." Diana calmly said before she walked out.

Cabanas himself was surprised that Diana was acting like this, but Diana felt the very core of this was about plucking their joint fighter wing piece by piece.

Diana was walking and now outside the hangar, still steaming when Megan saw her pass by. "Diana… I was looking for…" But before Megan was able to complete her sentence, she saw Diana walk towards a concrete barrier, then clearly, Diana dimly glowed blue as her Bald Eagle familiar features came out. '_Oh crap._'

"BASTARDS!" Diana screamed when she did a Boot Kick, forcing the barrier to fly towards a refueling jeep. The jeep was damaged and toppled upside down before it exploded. As Diana saw the flames of the jeep… her rage turned into sadness. With no awareness, her familiar features retracted and she was letting her tears flow before she got on her knees. Her pain reached her insides… but she knew she was far from completely breaking. With Horan dead and with his information about the 555th sold to the Red Neuroi, she was almost feeling hopeless. She then kept pounding the ground with the disgusting action their enemy had done… and Megan saw it herself.

"**Meggie!**" Cindy ran after she saw what Diana had done and hugged Megan. "Why is Diana mad?"

Megan only looked at the almost broken Diana on her knees and simply answered: "We lost someone dear to us."

"Who's that?"

"I don't know. This is the second time I've seen Diana like this and it must feel awful. Those shitty neuroi don't know how fucking stop. Screw them." Then Megan looked down at Cindy. She saw tears from the 2 year old's eyes. '_This is not doing us any good. If we can't hold out… what are we gonna…_' Then the raid siren rang through the base. "Fucking Red Neuroi!"

Meanwhile, back in the DSD branch in Washington D.C. in Liberion, General Arthur Anderson is talking to someone on the phone in his temporary office.

"I understand. You must be quite excited to finally get it going."

_**[You don't know anything that I want. We had a deal. You will follow on it and we'll make sure to welcome you back. With your help… nothing's going to stop us from here on.]**_

"That tech's gonna be used like the Aura Forge that Red Neuroi own."

_**[Of course. Who else gave you the technology to build striker units? It's too bad we cannot take hold of the original designs of Dr. Miyafuji. Ichiro seems to be the man who hides his own creations. However… he is useful.]**_

Then Anderson seemed to be confused as he laughed. "Wait… you're speaking as if he's…"

_**[…alive? Why shouldn't I? How do you think he disappeared after all this time?]**_

"That's the problem. He never disappeared. He was killed in Britannia."

_**[Again, you're wrong.]**_

"What do you mean?"

The man on the other line chuckled. _**[Arthur, Arthur, Arthur… how do you think we were succeeding in our tasks? The original concept of the cryostasis device was designed by him, but only enhanced by Cryo himself to be sure it is fully functional. Second… the mixed materials of the The Purgemaker also came from him. Little by little, we were already stealing from the Blue Neuroi without them knowing. With Ichiro's help… The Red Neuroi's military power… now mixed with the Blue Neuroi's original technology will be more than a match for both the Deep Science Division and the human armies around the world… including the Blue Neuroi. In case you haven't noticed… we used the good doctor's help… or else, his own daughter would be hunted down. The girl is helpless.]**_

Then finally, Arthur understood. "You were wanting to send me to kill her as assurance she won't destroy us."

_**[Of course. She gained power through Amaterasu… now a mortal. You're our greatest asset. The plan from the beginning was to steer the human armies away from the Deep Science Division's plans. Taking Greater Orussia is nothing but a ruse. Once the nukes are indeed taken… Of course… that's where your loyal forces come in. It's going to tear the alliance either to pieces… or apart from each other. And all that blame will be against the DSD itself. Taking DSD off the alliance's hands is the only way for us to win. Do you understand? I hope our agreement stays.]**_

Arthur made that wicked smile… "I like the sound of that. And… don't tell me I'm gonna falter. You know I'm always in a good mood to tear Liberion apart. They're all weak."

_**[That's good to know. Now… deliver the last key to one of my human couriers at the docks. He'll take care of the rest and you can join us. Understood?]**_

"Yeah. I got it…"

_***An hour later…***_

It was nighttime, and it was raining. While the docks were closed, Arthur was able to drive his car in. There were no people inside except himself, and the courier he's supposed to meet. Parking the car behind one of the warehouses, he got out with an umbrella before walking near a ship that was unused. There… he saw a man in a coat who walked up to him. After they got close, he smiled and he brought out a small paper package. Immediately handing it over to the courier he whispered to him. "Make sure it gets to Rosaimus. No buts."

"Sir." The courier nodded before he walked away. As the general watched the courier walk away, he had high hopes that the Red Neuroi were about to achieve victory… better than ever now. They have what they need: Enough technology to make aura tech the secret weapon against humans who wish to take down the Red Neuroi. After he finally saw the courier gone from his sight, he walked back to his car, and got back in it.

As he was about to start it, however, he felt the cold metal touch at the rear of his head, and he knew what its shape was… like it was a weapon's barrel. "Get out of the car… slowly." The 22 year old lavender-haired girl said before he opened the door, at the same time she does. Thelma held her pistol at him as he walked away from the car. She even closed the doors to make sure he'll have quite a time to get in. The cold rain got on her skin… but she didn't mind. She aimed her handgun at her and she made sure the sights don't leave his flesh. "You… bastard. You sold us out!"

Arthur wickedly laughed. "What do you think was my role in the Deep Science Division? Patton's death was more than just a coincidence before I took over. Taking their resources for myself is the only way… then came the Red Neuroi."

"WHY?! I thought your spine was always for Liberion's interests?! How could you betray your own country?!"

"THEY BETRAYED ME, BITCH!" Arthur snapped back. "Ever since my family was killed back in '34… all they did was give condolences! They had the technology to revive my wife and son! Aura tech is the key to victory… as well as making sure lives are brought back like it was brand new again! But what did they do? They rejected the technology… saying that it can be abused. Then the DSD made Aura tech possible. But at that time… I didn't take interest to revive my lost family. I lost my backbone to keep Liberion's interests safe, so I decided to reach out to the Red Neuroi. I may have sold my soul… but they can save us all. Everyone who died in this planet will rise… with technology combined with the DSD's and the Red Neuroi. We'll be invincible."

"You stole that technology!"

"And now they have it. The Purgemaker is making small progress to distract human forces… which puts the human neuroi revolution in a much effective position."

Thelma began to realize things. '_So the DSD was able to revive Aura Technology. He took advantage of it and slowly stole some while he had a position. Now I understand. He was moved to another position and Patton took over in his place. But with Patton killed, he went back. He used Blitz-Saber to dispose of him!_' "Goddamn you! You took Patton out of the way so you could complete your own task! They took you out of your old office and placed Patton, and you sent Blitz-Saber to kill him!"

"Bravo. You figured it out." Arthur chuckled as he clapped his hands. "The bitches will never see it coming… and I don't care if I even die." But he didn't expect what was next. Thelma fired her pistol and the bullet appeared to have reached his head.

Thelma slowed the world down, seeing his body limp after shooting his forehead with her weapon. He fell backward and fell dead to the ground. She only looked at one place and not at him as she processed his words. What she did proves that she had enough of him. He was too dangerous to be kept alive and he had to be stopped before anything else happened. It took about half a minute later to get her back to reality and look down, and she was surprised. No blood came out from his forehead. '_W-What?! How could that be?!_'

The hole in Arthur's forehead began to push the bullet out. Red outlines began to appear on his face as the bullet was pushed. It took 6 seconds later before the bullet was finally out. He took a deep breath before he sat up as he breathed. However… his breathing came short as he suddenly stopped… like he never breathed at all. Then he looked at her, but not with the most human eyes she had seen before. They were crimson red, like the blood that was supposed to flow out from him. His forehead healed thanks to the red hexagonal outlines. He made a wicked smile before he stood up. Clearly… Thelma is outmatched as she only thought of one thing… '_He's… a Red Neuroi Hybrid._' "It… can't be."

"Makes sense now? To tell you the truth… I could have done it by killing Patton from using someone except… I'm ALREADY that someone." Then Arthur changed his voice. "Resistance is futile." Then his form finally changed. His camouflage began to appear and his black armor formed with Red Hexagonal outlines surrounding his body. Then his head was covered by the same helmet from his complete armor… made from the purest of the neuroi hide. Thelma wasn't just looking at Patton's assassin… she was looking at Blitz-Saber himself. As he made his Hand-Sabers extend, he groaned in disappointment. "I shouldn't have to do this… but you're rather stubborn, Ms. McGuire. You avoided Liberion authorities just because you don't want to be debriefed after the Counter-Striker unit was massacred. Too bad. I was looking for you, and I was hoping we would add an additional bonus to the Red Neuroi's Hyrbid force. But it seems… you only have to blame yourself for making fate your own bitch. You never saw this coming. You should have looked between the lines as to how the Red Neuroi have been getting more clever."

"And you've sold your flesh to them just for them to succeed?"

"Correct. The only problem now… is that you're alive." His hand-sabers then made a red glow. "For that… I must say goodbye." His world slowed down to a tenth of a second as he dashed towards her victim. He finally made the swing for one of his hand-sabers and made the blade glow bright red. But… what he didn't expect was that a yellow streak was coming towards him. Then it came in front of Thelma. Before his blade reached her neck, Gold Lightning, belonging to a super-powered Serena parried his own attack. When time flowed normally, he laughed. "Savior Serena! I'm glad you arrived to join in!" He said before he did a Boot Kick hitting Serena's torso, then pushed Thelma back as well. Both girls fell down as he stepped back to his defensive stance. "Long time no see, Thunderbolt Prime."

"Arthur… Anderson." Serena muttered before she stood up, with Thelma behind her standing as well. "I should have known. So THAT was why you were using human codes to transfer the data."

Thelma seemed to be confused. "Wait… what are you talking about?"

"Thelma… before I was killed, he was transmitting intelligence via Morse Code to an unknown contact. The intelligence contained the loopholes to Liberion's defenses…"

"Their weaknesses?"

"Exactly. They used THAT to infiltrate Liberion and try to form a force from human power, controlled by the Red Neuroi. That means… Anderson already has a hidden deckhand, and was behind the scenes to getting the Red Neuroi to be successful in attacking each of us, even controlling witches. Think about it! He got past the DSD as well! The Red Rage and Purple Toxin was mixed from the technology he engineered with Ichiro Miyafuji himself! Miyafuji was once from the Deep Science Division while he was making those strikers, and was captured by the Red Neuroi to help them achieve their own goals."

"Then that means…"

"He's trying to destroy the Deep Science Division from the inside!"

Blitz-Saber groaned. "I hate it when people figure out my plans… but at least that's out of the way. I'll enjoy killing you both. THIS was only the beginning, however. The real fireworks begin when something else the alliance gets… will be used for the destruction of the Deep Science Division's main branch. Want to guess?"

Then Serena widens her eyes. "No…!" She looked at Thelma. "Get out of here. His guys are coming after you too."

"But…"

"You'll figure it out eventually… JUST GO!" Serena shouted at Thelma and the Liberion had to follow her. Thelma ran to the car, got in… and got it started. Immediately, she stepped on it and the car was driven away from the scene. Serena felt comfortable just seeing Thelma escape, and thus looked at her opponent. "You bastard. You're gonna use the damn nuke!"

"Again… you ruined the joy in this. Why not make me a villain for life?"

"Except, in my role… The villains die in the end." Serena said before she was in her main stance. "Now and always… just die." She charged at a blinding speed, with Blitz-Saber doing to same as their blades sparked when they were in contact…

_**CHAPTER EPILOGUE…**_

"_**Yoshika…**_" His voice forced Yoshika's eyes open before she suddenly sat up on her bed. Her sweat flowed from her scalp. The night was late. The moon didn't shine bright. Dark clouds partially covered the sky, and there was thunder in the distance.

The young Fusoan realized something, and the only one who could understand his voice… was herself… and her mother. "Oto-san…" She felt her own heart beat fast at her own word like she knew who was alive.

Someone knocked on the door that late night, and her only instinct was to answer it. She then walked to the door and opened it. It was Sakamoto herself. "Miyafuji… do you have a moment?"

Yoshika seemed a bit confused but answered nonetheless. "No… it's fine. I can stay awake for quite a while. Why?"

"Amaterasu… she showed me a vision before. Then… I followed some instructions she told me. She first told me not to tell you unless it was necessary, but seeing something that I had to regret not telling… it pains."

"Wait… why didn't I see that vision you saw?"

"She's… weak. She can only show this vision to one of us. Somehow… she's not responding to any of my questions… like she's fading. Something wasn't right at first… so I had to follow her instructions regardless and…" Sakamoto paused before she took something out of her pocket. It was a brown envelope. "I got this from someone."

Yoshika took the envelope and was curious. It didn't have any names, except hers on the back of the envelope. '_Someone sent this to me?_' "Who was it…?"

"Yoshika… your… father…" Sakamoto paused as she was hesitant. '_It'll hurt her so much it might even break her. Should I tell her…?_'

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" Yoshika shouted in rage. "NO MORE SECRETS… PLEASE!" She even had to say this like she was begging. "I've heard of my father for so long but I don't even know if he's dead or alive! Tell me!"

Sakamoto turned her head away and decided to tell her. "Your father was alive… the whole time… from the beginning." This surprised Yoshika and came to her as good news. But then, Sakamoto continued. "But… he… he was captured by the Red Neuroi the whole time."

This put Yoshika's hopes down as shed a tear. "No… no!"

"The rest is in that letter, Yoshika."

"No… wait… This isn't just…" She shook her head. "Something happened to him… and you know… don't you?! Tell me it isn't true!"

Sakamoto had a feeling Yoshika sensed it. She was powerful in her feelings and most of the time… she was right. '_She'll break once I tell her but…_' She frowned and faced Yoshika with bad news. "He was the one who had given me the letter. The whole time, he was forced to help the Red Neuroi. I understand that the striker units had technology that belonged to the neuroi species but… that wasn't just it. He was forced to work for them to avoid getting you into their crosshairs. They know their tactics well… and they broke him."

"What do you mean?"

"He gave me that letter after he concluded his business with the Red Neuroi… permanently." Sakamoto then shed tears to the real deal. "Yoshika… he used my gun… and shot himself."

Yoshika's eyes finally opened up and her pupils had gotten smaller in the story she heard. Then she saw a vision at the exact time Sakamoto had said it…

_***Vision… The night of his death…***_

Ichiro was crying, and she was holding his envelope. "Please… kill me. No more… I don't want to do this for them. If I'm dead, they'll never reach Yoshika, at least. It's something I must do! Without my DNA, they won't trace her! At least… the blood dies with me, and you know how I want to protect her!"

While Sakamoto was holding her pistol, she knew she couldn't do it. "This is madness… Dr. Miyafuji! I'm not doing it! I'm not…" But before she completed her sentence, she was pushed lethally as her back hit her jeep. It made her let go of her pistol, and he grabbed it before it reached the ground. He stepped back and immediately pointed the barrel to his temple. "Doctor… NO!"

His world slowed down he looked upwards towards the night sky. The stars twinkled at its brightest. '_Yoshika… I know I promised you that I'd return one day… but I have to break that promise. I gave you your wings… and all you must do is use them until its final hour. The Red Neuroi must not succeed in their plans… and half of what I've done is theirs. If I completed their plans… this world is gone…_

'_Forgive me… Yoshika. Be strong… live strong. Become a warrior… and protect… everyone._' He then squeezed the trigger before the bullet his temple, and ended his life.

_***End of vision…***_

Yoshika sat forcefully down after her vision ended and started to break… "No… no! NO! OTO-SAN!" Her scream was heard throughout the whole airbase, and everyone felt Yoshika's pain rise…

_***Red Neuroi Observation deck…***_

The audio feed of Yoshika's scream satisfied him and he knew that one of the strongest warriors of the 501st had begun to break. '_Rise in anger, Miyafuji. This is now the beginning of your own downfall. Until everything else is reset, you will never be able to beat us, not even with your friends. They'll all be part of the graveyard I'm making._' Then he sighed before he left the deck.

As he traveled to the back of the observation deck towards the cargo bay, he finally saw the Cryostasis device which was finished. Cryo finally got it working… but it's only good for one. "Excellent. The Cryostasis device is ready."

Cryo was sweating as he wiped himself with his towel. "Sure, boss. But… did you really have to go that far… you know… even winning one of the leaders of the DSD?"

"Of course. Don't forget. The connection must be deep to remove our opponents."

Then Helena walked in beside him and whispered. "But what about the forced vision you received? You know it will still happen to you, right?"

Rosaimus only nodded before he took a deep breath. '_This is something serious. Even flipping one of the Deep Science Division's twisted leaders wouldn't be enough. The vision I received from Amaterasu is beginning to implant fear in me…_' Then he looked at his Cryostasis device. '_The device is my only backup. If I don't attack Liberion at any moment, I will die. Suppose its capitol building may go first, but it's not the only major structure for their government. All structures must be eliminated for my plan to succeed. I've implanted fear into the hearts of my enemies… and even I have this fear._' Then he thought of one thing: '_It means my human-side is beginning to take hold again._' "Mark my words… Amaterasu. I will do this until my last breath. I… will see to it." '_I guess my next step after we execute the capitol building's destruction in none other than my heir. It's finally time to take Erica… my daughter._' "I'm coming for you."

As Cryo made the final touches, he activated the device… and the capsule attached to the device started to freeze the insides… forming ice on the glass. "It's ready. Say the word… plant it anywhere… and get the time going. You never have to worry about losing your own legacy dying."

"Good. This is still standing strong then." Rosaimus muttered before he smiled. "This is officially the end of Phase 1. Taking full control of Blitz-Saber… and making the Cryostasis device has been completed. We now move on to Phase 2… the annihilation of the Deep Science Division and its assets for the human alliance forces. We're taking them down from the alliance's hands to be stronger than our enemies. THIS IS OUR TIME! We shall show them… no mercy."


	29. Picture Frame

**Responses to reviews so far:**

**To Aviat0r**

_**If you think that's the only revelation... there's another one in this chapter. And yes... Blitz-Saber is going to be a tool. The reason Rosaimus wanted him to be around is because Arthur Anderson is the inside man inside Deep Science Division.**_

**To Motown Scrapper**

_**Yup... let the Tiny Witches get their rage. Here in this chapter... Diana will be examining herself before she ticks off completely. Read it to see it! ;)**_

* * *

**When I kicked off this story... it started in the fact that restoration was happening. But in the midst of it... the neuroi completely resisted... and secretly made plans for new tactics. Not only that... beings that came from different parts of the universe have come. Rosaimus and Helena traveled far, but never seen it all yet. They plan to use the planet as an annex to their destroyed planet with no name... making a group of planets in their rule besides Earth.**

**Amaterasu is an Hulghete Deity... with her race already extinct, except her and very few of her contacts still around. With her help, she had sent Serena Sakamoto... half witch and Human, and half Hulghete in nature. However... with Amaterasu's fate sealed as a mortal... how would she assist our heroes?**

**So far... Rosaimus has gained so much... but as destiny draws near... he knows what he must do. Even as his own fate approaches, he does the necessary steps to ensure his heir arises and takes his place. He will have his own man watch his heir and there is nothing that can stop his own darkness from spreading... whatever the main aim of his heir is.**

Thus... we continue the story! Chapter 28: Picture Frame

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Picture Frame"

The morning in the Suomus southeast outpost-airbase was supposed to be filled with drills for the soldiers thanks to the tight recommendations made by the higher-ups. In 2 days time… they were about to launch a forward assault against the Orussian Preservists, who seek to protect the world's ways of not using nuclear weapons to decide on the fate of the war. It wasn't what the soldiers have in mind, though.

So much as to watch a wonder… Brianna has done well in one day to know what combat is… and by combat… boxing. She isn't confident it may save her during a gun battle, but it's better than nothing when self-defense is talked about… but the opponent seemed to be questionable… because it's none other than her father, Tyler.

With soldiers as witnesses just near the runway, a circle was drawn on the ground as a boundary. Brianna turned 25 to almost match her father's age just to even the odds, even if she had 3 days of boxing training with him for no reason. They just wanted to be sure she was ready for self-defense… and this was it… something to challenge her.

And now wearing wrist wraps, including a shirt for each one, the father and daughter take their positions and were already in front of each other. Tyler didn't know… that it was a crazy idea. '_I mean… I'm gonna face my daughter with a boxing match?_' He knew how it got to this. He taught boxing to Brianna and in three days, she was finally used to it, and she was indeed ready.

Then she had to say something. "Dad?" She called out. "I don't want you to regret it. I've gotten this far."

"And it's like you're gonna take my place, Brianna. I know you wanted to lead for your own… and the first thing you have to do is try to take the pain… and the pain of others."

"Of course."

"Likewise… from this moment on, you're a burden."

Brianna nodded. "You're just saying that. Ready to get your ass handed?" Then she got into her boxing stance.

Tyler has his own and made his defensive stance. "Your mother went against this."

"I know. But I want to help out, dad. If I got the ability I should make sure to help everyone I can."

While Yoshika was hearing those words behind the soldiers who watched, she paid attention. '_Wow… I can't believe she really said that!_' It made a smile and she was eager to see what was going to happen. '_But I hope she doesn't lose. I think she needs to earn her place. 4 days of intense training should be helpful._'

"**Trying to be inspired?**" Minna walked beside Yoshika watching the sparring before I sigh. "Hah… This is just nuts. I told my daughter that she shouldn't be engaged in combat too soon. But then again…" Minna looked down. "…Maybe I'm too tight."

"I wouldn't say so, commander. She's strong in spirit, and she picked it up from Tyler. But as I observed… she's gentle like you are."

Her eyes shifted to Yoshika. "Are you sure you're seeing that?" And Yoshika nodded. "I see. Thank you for that. I wanted to assure myself that she's got the best of both of our traits, at least."

"I think you shouldn't expect it."

"You're right."

Brianna was measuring her opponent. Tyler may be good, but she was confident to be faster than he is. Until he's able to beat his father… who was his mentor, she won't know what her major close combat tactics should be. Until then… she should be loosed. '_This is it. I wanna make sure I can handle myself for a lot of things from now on!_'

Then she remembered the training he has given her. It involved a lot of running, reading basics in fighting… knowing what anticipation is… making her senses worth each second… and the thought of what boxing is. She's given herself a little mix of using her knees, letting her develop a backend approach to tricking her opponent. But since her father knew it all… would she be able to beat him there and then?

_***Flashback…***_

Another memory popped up as well. It was the night before another call for defending the airbase came. She, during her 16th year age, went out with a rifle getting ready to fight, but was stopped by Tyler himself… knowing she wasn't ready yet. It became a reminder to her that there is a time and place for everything, and patience has to be her suit no matter what. Humility also counts as a part of her training.

Before seeing the other witches take off, she ran to Yoshika who was just in a hangar mounting her striker. "Miyafuji!"

The Fusoan took Brianna with an eager smile. "Brianna-chan?"

"I got a request for you… if you can follow it, of course."

"Hm…"

"Watch over my mother. She very much needs the protection out there."

"That's what I plan to do. I healed her straight after your umbilical cord was cut… and I have to make sure she's in fighting condition."

"Yeah. Thank you, Yoshika. I know you're following under her, but try to watch her once in a while."

Yoshika drew her Katana Taiyōfūta. "I'll make sure to protect her, Brianna. It's a promise." Making a determined nod, Yoshika let Magnificent Lightning roar its engines as a magical circle appeared below her while her familiar features were out.

"Do your best, Yoshika. I guess I'm counting on you." Brianna said before Yoshika nodded again. Seeing the Fusoan off as the witch taxied to the runway, Brianna relaxed. '_Mom… Please be okay._' She thought of it as she walked to the runway, seeing the witches of the 501st take off.

_***End of Flashback… Continuing from last night's intercept and defense mission…***_

Meanwhile… the 555th was also taking take-off procedures as well. They never figured that the Red Neuroi would try to hit the two bases together, but what was their play? Diana was wondering about this herself as she positioned herself on the runway, with the rest of the Tiny Witches. Together with Jawarski, Heikenien and Kim, they took off as the command flight. Soon, Alpha, Beta and Gamma flights have followed as they all head northeast, to where their opponents should be.

_**While they climbed to an altitude of 6,500 feet…**_ Megan was sure that she knew something was wrong with Diana. With the way she was acting 2 days ago… she knew her own commander could go "all-out" on the neuroi. While the 501st will be handling a straight attack, the Tiny Witches will pursue their enemies from the northwest. If the 501st wasn't there… Diana couldn't be guided properly… and this worried her. '_Damn it, you fucking idiot! You just want to be vengeful! I understand they're tearing us up… but fucking think!_' Megan thought as she cursed in her thoughts, then attracting Susan's interest. She looked at her. "I hope you got some words, Skinny, because I don't have all night to talk."

Susan didn't take the "skinny" word negatively as she knew she wanted to be called that. "Sure thing, cap. But… Ya gotta tell me what's up. I know something's bothering you… besides seeing oil greased on you one time after testing some junk striker units we recently dug up."

"It isn't your fucking business."

"It is when I see you being too damn tense. It isn't you, cap. I know it." Susan said as she flew closer to Megan. "I know you don't wanna talk about it… but let me know if you need a friend, okay?"

Megan had to think about this well. But she knew clearly that Susan was getting some help from Caroline, as the other girl was more concerned as well. "I have a better idea. We talk together with Caroline early the next morning. I wanna make sure we finish the talk before breakfast. Got it?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. Now get the fuck back in formation." Megan talked tough with a smile. "Thanks for bringing it up."

"No problem, cap!"

Lynn Kim closed her eyes briefly to recognize what was around them… and she opened them again in shock. She tilted her head right and began to confirm a few bogeys. "Diana… we got company from our 2 O'Clock!"

Diana then looked at Lynn's direction and began to use the "Vision Extend" ability and began to get a clear picture. "Recon units are closing in but… They're carrying ordnances?"

"Looks like we're facing them with a little more firepower, Major."

"I agree." Diana then looked forward and used her ability on that direction. "I'm seeing a squadron of Air Assault Neuroi and…" She then gasped in surprise. "Jet Bombers?! There are two of them and are faster now! All flights spread and assume formation! The jet bombers are coming straight at us!"

Then the jet bombers have sped past their escorts. This was an unlikely move for them. One of the jet bombers have made communications with the other. "_**FOUR SQUADRONS… CONSIDERED HOSTILE.**_"

"_**RECOMMEND: MUST FIRE MAIN CANNONS.**_"

"_**RECOMMENDATION ACCEPTED. ESCORTS ARE TO ENGAGE SQUADRON TIPS IMMEDIATELY.**_" The order came to the Assault Neuroi and they fiercely split to engage Gamma and Beta Flight at the left and right edges of their attack squadron. "_**SECOND JET, READY MAIN BEAM.**_"

"_**BEAM ENGAGED.**_"

"_**ACTIVATE BEAM.**_" As the order came to the other Neuroi Jet Bomber, the noses of each neuroi craft concentrated beam energy.

Diana knew what this meant but was too late as she saw the beam was too bright. "EVADE!"

"LOOK OUT!" Anne came forward as the beam was seen to be fired from one of the Jet Bombers. As she got in front, she quickly got multiple shields to cover Command flight. Then the beam shifted left and she immediately shifted one of her shields to the same direction.

As the same time was happening, Megan and the rest of her flight had to do the logical but risky tactic. "SPLIT NOW!" As she ordered it, the beam was heading straight for them as they split the formation and evaded the beam successfully.

Gamma Flight was composed of P-51 Mustangs with a modified rear seat in Ross's plane for O'Brian herself. Ross from Gamma flight was seeing three air assault units coming at them. "SON OF A…" Then Jasper didn't finish when multiple beams came at his plane… when the front of his plane was shielded by a magic shield. "Hah. Thanks."

"You're welcome!" Mary said while at the rear seat as she focused her shield on the nose of his plane.

'_Shit… this is bad!_' "Gamma Flight, get ready to split! Assault Units are closing in! Mary… ya gotta support us from out there."

"Sure thing!"

"If you're ready…!"

"Go!" She shouted and he hit her seat launcher, before a large amount of steam propelled her upwards. The window was taken away and she was flying upwards. Letting her engines of her striker unit roar, she positioned herself while in the air and dove towards her flight. "You neuroi are DEAD!" She equipped her M2 Carbine… and set it to full-automatic before firing at the Air Assault Neuroi from above. She was able to hit one of them before they fired beams back at her, forcing her to shield herself. '_They're in danger! I have… to help them!_' Determined to fight, she kept herself close to her flight to defend and follow them wherever they may go.

Meanwhile, Beta Flight is handling themselves well. As they knew that three assault neuroi have gone against them like with Gamma Flight, Tonya was able to make the first move by firing rockets at the first assault neuroi before it ever attacked. Now that they're handling against two of them… their hostile combatants came at them with a disadvantage. "Morris!" Wendy shouted out. "Take Tracie to take out the other one cause it's fast! I'll take the other one and a couple of recon units to score! We've got to get more ground before they could overwhelm us!"

"Roger!" Morris and Osborn responded as they loosed bullets one of the assault units. Tonya knew it was getting quite difficult to catch this opponent. It partly turned purple…

…and Tonya smelled trouble from it. '_Is it readying a toxic shot again?_' "Tracie… you gotta be fast! That one's readying a mind-poison shot again!"

"What about you?!"

"I'll catch up from behind! Make sure it comes to me… and I'll handle the rest!"

Then Tracie analyzed Tonya's tactic. The dual engine striker wielding witch will hold out before distracting the unit before she would lead it to Tonya… which would be much more dangerous. "It'll be risky! It could aim right at you if I steer away once that happens!"

"I know what I'm doing! Trust me!" Tonya said as she saw Tracie's doubt. '_There's no doubt she can do it. I know she can._'

Then Tracie nodded. "Okay! You owe me one for this!" She said before she sped towards the neuroi. "Hey… over here, blockhead!" She charged it head on while loosing bullets before it fired its beams, then making her evade them. Once she flew past the unit, it pursued her. Concentrated purple lines went to the nose as purple beams were released from the same area. Careful of not getting hit and aware that the shields have no effect against a purple unit, Tracie keeps evading and fires back. Then she suddenly did a vertical climb with the assault neuroi on her tail. '_This is it! You better make your shots work, Tonya! This is crazy!_' She fired back before she made a steep dive, getting the late reaction of the unit to follow her.

Tonya then saw from afar that her friend is doing what she requested. Tracie is distant and heading straight for Tonya, with the RN Aerial Assault Unit coming right at her. '_That's it, Tracie! That's it!_' "Come on!" Tonya then readied herself and sped towards Tracie, making a beeline collision course for her friend. "Tracie… on my mark… we're gonna split. Copy?"

_**[Got it, Tonya! This better work!]**_ Tracie said from the comms and was still evading purple beams. _**[It's giving me a headache! Should I?!]**_

"Closer…!"

Tracie kept on firing back as she made damage to its body and partially revealing its core. "Tonya… the core is…" The world slowed. Then a beam almost shot her, when it's an inch past her left ear. When she came to… she continued. "The core is at its body! You got it? I don't think you could should rockets at it!"

_**[With my plan… it isn't just rockets!]**_

"Well?!"

_**[Not yet! Closer!]**_ Tonya sped and held her 2 M2 Brownings tightly.

Tonya knew she was getting closer as she saw Tracie's figure get bigger and it was clearly the time. "NOW!" She shouted before Tracie spun until her chest was upwards before she got below Tonya. "EAT IT!" She finally fired her two M2 Brownings at the neuroi. Bullets have run past it, and most have hit it on its nose and its body… fully exposing its core. With instinct, she used the remainder of her HVAR rockets… firing them from the strikers. With the rockets on its way, the neuroi did one last maneuver, but it wasn't lucky. One of the rockets have hit the core… and the unit spun out of control before it exploded into white particles.

_**[WE DID IT!]**_ Tracie cheerfully said on the radio, and Tonya knew it was just a short time they've used… but not for Wendy who had contacted them.

_**[Morris… Osborn! I'm gonna need assistance from the recon neuroi! They're equipped with much more firepower than before!]**_

"Copy! We're on our way!" Tonya steered towards Wendy's location. "Come on, Tracie! We gotta help her out!"

_**[Way ahead of you!]**_

Diana was behind one of the jet bombers, not caring if her flight was way behind her. '_Why the hell didn't I see this coming?! Those units were just a distraction so that they'll be able to get across us. Their target is OUR base and we've missed the chance to take them down and…_' But before she was able to process the rest of her analysis… images of Horan's chopped up body came to her mind again, and she knew her rage was building again. But then she didn't care about who saw her. '_They… WILL PAY!_' She aimed her Browning BAR and loosed bullets at the jet bomber from behind. "GYAAAAH!"

Lynn was clearly seeing this as she caught up and felt Diana's emotions. '_This isn't right!_'

Following behind Lynn were Caroline and Anne, as they also noticed Diana's emotions were out of control. "What happened to Diana?" Anne asked Caroline.

"I don't know. She's not feeling well. She's angry at something!"

"Angry?" Then Anne remembered something. When she was going back to the living quarters building she belonged to, she saw Diana go into her room and slamming the door behind her. "Now I remember. She's quite pissed at something, but we gotta snap her out of it."

"Yeah? How?" Caroline asked that question… then Anne decided to ask that herself.

Lynn saw beams coming at Diana as the major evaded the first wave, then blocked the second wave. '_She can't do this alone!_' "Major! What the hell?!"

"GYAAAH!" Diana kept loosing bullets until her own weapon stopped firing. '_No! Out of bullets?!_' But she didn't noticed the four beams coming at her. It happened so fast that she didn't expect her own attacked was flawed that she was pushed out of the way by someone else. Lynn pushed Diana out of the way while she flew the confused major while activating her shield to save the leader.

"Caroline, Anne… Withdraw from pursuit and gather up on us!" Lynn shouted and Diana seemed to disagree.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"

Then Lynn pushed Diana until the major just hovered, letting her do the same. When Lynn approached the enraged major, she did one thing that seemed possible. She raised a hand on the major's cheek. The world slowed and Lynn knew that she was being an insubordinate, but she didn't care if she would be reprimanded. She clearly saw the flight's leader not in the right mind, and she had to intervene. When she came to, Diana turned her head back before hearing Lynn out. "No. The question is… what the hell are YOU doing?"

Diana narrowed her eyes. "You don't question me. So I suggest you get in line."

"After you, Major."

"Are you mocking me?"

"I call it insubordination, but clearly, you're a wiseass, major. We could have gotten hurt. You could have died…"

"…I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Diana said before tears started to fall off to the cheeks. "If you'll find yourself in my place, you'll understand."

"No… your mind's clouded!"

"I'm doing just fine killing them, Sergeant. And you know it."

"**No, we don't.**" Caroline said and got Diana's attention. She even had her arms crossed. "Major, I have a say in this. We all do." Caroline said this shortly before Diana clenched her fists, but nonetheless, she continued. "Going all-out in your revenge against them isn't gonna solve anything. And I have a story for that. Did you Cindy had a vision in her sleep? Megan bothered to tell me about it, and do you know what she said? Cindy dreamt that she was inside her mother's womb. But the real deal was his father telling her to be strong, courageous… but gentle and understanding. I know you're not like Cindy, who right now is beginning to regret being angry."

Diana widened her eyes at this. '_Why wasn't I told?_' "What does this have to do with me?!"

"EVERYTHING! She was angry when her father was gone… and it left her to do the most rash things we couldn't control. If it's the same with our leader… you're gonna tear us ALL APART!"

"NO! HORAN IS DEAD! Do you understand how much grief I went through remembering what war brings to us all?!"

Caroline dared to hover closer. "It doesn't matter because we're in it already! All we do is our best as long as our minds are sound!" While she explained, Anne seemed to get a little worried of Caroline, who might get slapped at this point. "I'm telling you, Diana. Put it aside you already! We're not affording our own number one in our flight… and in our wing to be nuts."

"And how do you know that?"

"I know because Cindy knows… along with Alpha Flight." Caroline said and this got Diana to question what it meant.

But then Diana knew as well. She turned her head around and was surprised to see Megan and Cindy hovering nearby. '_Did they hear, everything?_' She thought of it as she saw Cindy crying. Cindy had this feeling of regret inside her as she cried… and it was obvious. She may be very young in age… but she knows what being angry means, and it doesn't do her good, and neither did it do to Diana. The major frowned as she looked down. "I'm compromised."

"**You're not.**" Megan hovered closely followed by Cindy. Now the two of them are closely in front of each other. "Call it fucking insubordination like what Lynn says, but I'm not about to give up on you. If you're angry… then we're fucking angry altogether. We got your back in this, Diana. You can't tackle this alone and you know it yourself."

"M-Megan…"

"There's no way we could do this separately. You want Rosaimus' head, right? What if I tell you WE ALL want it?"

"But they wouldn't understand."

"I'll make them understand. What you felt is strong enough for them to understand. If you can't fucking count on it, fucking count on someone else to help… but I want to. I'm offering it, Diana." She slung her weapon and crossed her arms… making sure her eyes aren't mean to the major. "I understand you wanna go all-out… but put us in it. He hurt us… and we'll hurt him back."

Caroline smiled at it and looked at the major. "So what about it, Major?"

Diana only responded with tears… and her sudden move to hover forward and put her hands around Megan. '_Why the heck didn't I see this coming?! If only I knew I was a good leader and understand them than I understood myself._' "T-Thank you… Megan… I'll… try to talk to all of you about it."

"I'm about to fucking burst with my tears, Diana." Megan muttered as a lone tear left her right eye. "So what do you say?" She then pulled away from the hug and everyone saw that it was finally okay. "What do you say we put a stop to the jet bombers on its way now? The Blue Neuroi just let us know they've got customized homing missiles on Franco's flights."

Diana wiped her tears for the changed subject. "Homing missiles?"

"There was an instance they knew about the Purgemaker… and they got something to counter whatever was spawned in the same way. Take it as the Road Runner of Wile. E, only better as it disintegrates the hide faster for each explosion. The core would be exposed faster. Those homing missiles will zoom in on any neuroi unit spawned from the Purgemaker. Wherever it is, we have to stop it, but for now… this will do."

"I guess it's better than nothing. What about the rest?"

"The smaller fighters are gone. The rest of my flight went on without me just for me and Cindy to talk to you. The other flights pursued the two big shits." Megan smiled. "What about it? You up for taking out the bastards at one blow?" Caroline and Anne were excited at this. Cindy even wiped her tears just to snap out of it, and to be ready. "We've got your back, Major."

"Who said you weren't?" The good major finally said it in conclusion. "Then let's make them pay… together!" She then sped towards the rear of the jet bombers, even if they were too distant from the targets they're after. Her teammates are behind her, and they knew she can take the lead at her best. '_If they're really behind me… I should be thankful. They're right. I shouldn't do this alone._'

_***The 501**__**st**__**…***_

Even the witches of that time didn't get a good time at all. After Minna was able to spot two jet bombers… there were more recon units than assault units. And it also left the Red Neuroi a chance to strike the witches from afar by using an indirect combat unit in the air. Each time the wing makes an effort to avoid the beams from the indirect unit, they get cut off by recon units. By having each other, they could only hope that they would make it out alive.

Shirley was in supersonic mode and was behind the jet bomber, believing to be faster than it. She strafed and fired above it from behind while beams were passing and hitting her, which she blocks with her shield. '_Damn it, I'm the only one who can catch up to the jet bombers but they're getting away!_' "Commander… they're getting away! My bullets ain't putting single dent in them either!"

_**[Try another approach use Lucchini to help you!]**_

"Not an option, commander! We gotta keep them off our backs!" Shirley said in defeat as she went to her teammates. '_Damn it… I could sure use Thelma's help… but she's across the globe right now! Tsk… I have to make use of what I got… and I'm sure the rest of us will do the same._'

Beams are coming from a distance, and even Minna is getting confused with all the fighting. Three Attack-Recon units are attacking her, and she fired back as much as possible without causing strain to herself. But because of that, her bullets are running out. '_At this rate… my ammunition will be gone in under half a minute!_' She dove to try evading the recon units… and to her luck, two of them split from the remaining one. '_Great!_' Then she had to lose altitude, as soon as she reached 60 feet above ground, she pulled up and leveled until she was 30 to 40 feet above the ground. The Attack-Recon unit was sticking at a distance… but the ground was making its senses confused for a while… leaving the unit to fire almost blindly at her, missing Minna more times than how it hits. '_I hope the major knows what she's doing._'

_**[Need some assistance?] **_Sakamoto said over the radio as Minna heard and saw bullets pass her. Mio was shooting the Attack-Recon neuroi from behind and it was losing control just before the core was fully exposed. Mio took a shot at it and finally defeated the unit. _**[Are you alright?!]**_

"I'm fine! Thanks!" MInna said as she got some height, now together with Mio.

As Sanya and Erica fought next to each other… Sanya's antennae spotted something to peculiar, she stopped for a while as the others covered her, aware of her detections. As the concentrated on the detection, her eyes widened. To her horror, the presence of a purple unit has arrived. When she looked around, she saw a recon unit that was colored purple.

Perrine's world slowed down as she fired the machine gun. To her right, a purple color Attack-Recon unit passed her by half a meter away. She looked at it in surprise and didn't expect it. As time moved normally. "Crap! Guys…!"

_**[Purple Attack-Recon was spotted!]**_ Sanya continued over the radio. _**[Damn it! Is someone free?! It's going towards Minna!]**_

"No! I'm too far from the major too!"

Then someone else intervened. _**[I'M CLOSE!]**_ Yoshika said it and knew her promise had to be kept.

Minna saw a stray beam go past her and looked behind to see a purple Attack-Recon unit come after her. "We got company, Mio!"

"Get away from here! I'll cover you!" Mio said and Minna nodded in response to the major's idea. She'll have to blindly accept that Mio can cover her.

Then Mio slung her weapon before she drew her katana Reppumaru and faced the purple unit. "You're going to pay for how you've taken the minds of many of us!"

Then someone's voice came from the unit at a distance. "_**Oh, will we?**_"

'_A female?_' "Who are you?!"

"_**It's been a while, Mio. Helena's my name… and combat is my game. Ready to die?**_"

"I am… but you're a coward for using a pawn to do your job."

"_**Is that so? This pawn is capable! Pawn… destroy her!**_" Helena's voice came as an order before the unit fired its beams, and Mio charged to deflect with Reppumaru. "_**One day, if you live… I may just meet you!**_" Helena said while the beams were deflected by Reppumaru itself. Then Helena made another comment once the unit passed Mio. "_**Your retaliation is futile! Either surrender… or die.**_"

"Your weak for assuming you have victory! You have no honor for running away a battle!" Mio said it as she sped towards the unit from behind. Then the Attack-Recon unit fired beams using its tail.

Rosaimus was watching this from the monitor on the bridge of the Skyscraper and knew that his victory was certain. '_It seems the humans will lose. I can't think too soon of what will happen, but we must take this sector immediately. I have to try against fate no matter where I go._' "That's it. Fall in our trap… so that we can crush you from within." He muttered as he turned behind him to see a round computer. "Status of the long range battery?"

"_**OPTIMAL. BEAMS ARE FIRING AS PLANNED AND ARE KEEPING THEM OCCUPIED.**_" Then a small and short alarm was made. "_**TRANSMISSION COMING FROM THE BLUE NEUROI… BN TYPHOON.**_"

He was indeed surprised. '_The Typhoon? What is a wretch from the Blue Neuroi wanting from me?_' Then he went to one of the consoles and pressed a few of its controls. He then made the call to answer and he spoke first. "This is Lord Rosaimus. Camila… you disturb me."

_**[You won't get away, Rosaimus. You know very well that we can retaliate against you in full even with the Purgemaker online.]**_

"Do you think I'm a fool? Each spawned unit is for combat… and is only good to be countered by your weapons. But you won't be able to trace and destroy the Purgemaker. Even if you've traced it… you've wasted your time getting there."

_**[We know. Because one of the elders have spoken about you, Rosaimus. You've connected your own blood and the remainder of your life to the Purgemaker. If you're dead… IT is dead… along with the spawned units.]**_

"Impressive. It seems the main condition has been revealed. Are you going to kill me?"

_**[You're asking me how I deal with murder? I can do it with a knife or with my bare hands, Rosaimus. Or should I say… Heinz.]**_

That wasn't supposed to happen. Camila knew and said Rosaimus's real name in which she was not supposed to know. This had him fooled for a while. '_Impossible! How the heck can a wretch from the Blue Neuroi know who I am? My identity can't be traced… I… I…_'

_**[You don't need to hide it, because I've watched you myself… father.]**_

Camila was saying this while she was flying with her 23rd Neutrino propeller particles surrounding her. It was a small way of transporting herself even if it wasn't a fast one… but she knew she had to fly all the way without being traced. On her way to the Southeast Suomus airbase… she kept talking. "Father… don't you know? Can't you remember?"

_**[No. YOU LIE! My wife had died in childbirth together… WITH… YOU!]**_

She frowned at the misunderstanding. "You don't understand… do you?" She looked forward and finally has sight of the outpost-airbase. '_They've got to help. I know they must. They won't understand why I've lived. After this… I must reveal myself. I can't stand it. Lies can't make things complicated, but it did. It's my fault… and I must redeem myself once this is over. I've led Thelma to a trap all along. I just hope she forgives me._'

_**[You're crazy, you know that?]**_ Camila didn't expect another witch to be behind her. Beside her came Victoria… Shirley's sister. "I couldn't just leave you to do something crazy again."

"Vicky? What are you doing here?! I told you to stay with the Typhoon!"

"I'm not gonna leave you after what you've said to me! It's not right you keep me in the dark… and I came with you to tell you you're not alone, damn it! When are you gonna learn?"

The Blue Neuroi hybrid didn't see it coming. All her time, she only only had the Blue Neuroi and no one else… which wasn't new to her at all. Victoria continued. "Are you just gonna sit by and avoid others?"

"But the elders have told me not to…"

"Well why did you leave the Typhoon then? It's not just for the weapons, I know. It's for THAT, isn't it?" Vicky asked, and Camila nodded. "I thought so. You're gonna tell Minna, aren't you? But… she and Erica are gonna kill you for that."

"I got no choice. They've been doing so much to repel him. I can't stand idly and watch. Thelma has walked into a trap and now in danger of either getting captured or killed by Anderson's lackeys… and it was all my fault for not revealing. The elders didn't let me… and they knew I was just going to get hurt. All of them will be if I told anyone. Maybe we would leave… but it's for the best. We don't belong here… even the Red Neuroi. We have no right to be here!" As Camila fully explained it… Victoria was somehow seeing the real Camila herself. The real Camila is taking responsibility this time. "I became a Blue Neuroi Hybrid without me knowing… and you know the truth. It's about time they knew too." Camila before she started to monitor communications. The 501st is facing

Mio was literally getting electrocuted. For a reason, she only looked at the Attack-Recon unit with her stunned body. '_No! I can't move!_'

"MAJOR!" Yoshika flew in, enraged with the unit electrocuting Sakamoto as she drew in with her katana equipped. She glowed yellow and orange to activate her signature move as she raised gripped her weapon with two hands. "**SŌRĀSUTORAIKU! (Solar Strike)**" Her eyes briefly turned yellow before she did a twirl, and a katana 360 spin before releasing a slashing shot of her solar strike. The Attack-Recon unit was cut in half as it stopped its attack on Sakamoto. While it was was cut in half… its core was exposed. Yoshika closely followed her signature move with a downward slash on the unit's core, thus pushing it back and defeating it, splitting it into white particles. She breathed heavily after her move and she knew that she had done so much as to protect Sakamoto that she forgot that the signature move takes a lot of energy. She was about to fall out of being tired that Sakamoto caught her. After a brief moment of getting knocked out, she opened her eyes. "M-Major? You're ok?"

"Yes. Thank you, Yoshika. But… you've used your energy and not any excess. What are you thinking?"

"…only of protecting Minna-san…" Yoshika sighed as she admitted to Sakamoto. "I promised her daughter… that I would protect her."

Mio was surprised of what Yoshika had said and nodded. "Can you still fight?"

Yoshika nodded. "You know I can't let her down, right?"

"Which is why we're doing it together." Sakamoto said before she gently pushed Yoshika and she hovered. "Now let's do something about that promise. Shall we?"

Minna was looking at a recon unit and a purple unit… which were between her. '_Damn! Without ammo… I can't do anything!_' As she knew she was surrounded… she had to hope for a miracle and close her eyes. '_Brianna… forgive me._'

"_**REPPUZAN!**_" Minna opened her eyes to see Mio doing a super-strike signature move with her Reppumaru to the purple Attack-Recon unit. The core was severely hit and shattered before it was defeated and split into white particles.

"**X MĀKU! (X-Mark)**" Yoshika shouted as she did a single downward slash before her time slowed to a tenth of a second. '_Combo Engage!_' She glowed yellow and orange before she was able to multiple slashes, mixed with vertical and horizontal ones… even including diagonal slashes for each time. Making a total of 92 slashes at her best in a second and a half, she was able to split the neuroi into white particles immediately, knowing the hide of the Attack-Recon unit could only defend for so much. "THAT was for trying to hurt Minna-san."

"Y-Yoshika?" Minna looked in surprise at Yoshika… who mentioned her first name. "Were you trying to prove something?"

Miyafuji nodded at that. "Commander… Brianna requested me to protect you, and I knew I had to do so when things got ugly."

"Sakamoto, did you know?"

"For a while, so yes."

Minna looked at Mio. "I appreciate what you both did… but we've got bigger problems. The jet bombers can't be dented with our weapons… even with Sanya's Fliegrhammer. I'm sure for Yoshika… it wouldn't be enough to do the Judgment Beam." Then Minna glared Yoshika's eyes. "And don't even think about forcing your Judgment Beam using the indirect combat unit's beams. We simply don't have time."

"But how can we defeat the jet bombers at this point?!"

Camila walked in the weapons cache hangar of the base, and eventually found Ursula who had been analyzing one of the homing missiles. "Ms. Hartmann!"

And Ursula looked at her expected visitor. "Ah. So you came, Camila."

"And you've done what I've requested?"

"Of course. They're on their way now." Ursula said as she saw Camila close to the homing missile as well. "The composition is amazing! The energy is related to the ions making the regeneration of the normal neuroi's hide… but what's inside is something to disintegrate it faster! You've made the inverse of the shielding for any neuroi… which is the virus to the shield!"

Camila smiled. "I'm glad you finally caught up to what we've been developing. The Purgemaker's spawns shouldn't trouble us… but the Purgemaker itself is a problem. I just found out it's synchronized with Rosaimus."

"Damn."

"We'll have to come up with a plan to search for him, but right now… we should see the effectiveness of the missiles."

Ursula nodded afterwards and walked to the radio. Getting its microphone, she turned it on and spoke. "Franco Lucchini? Are your flights set?"

_**[We're on approach and we have visual with the jet bombers now! Should we release the payload?]**_

"Go ahead. Use them against the jet bombers and do your best."

_**[Roger. We're engaging.]**_

"Ustrea Chikhaar, do you have confirmation?"

_**[Affirmative. The Blue Neuroi are now on a collision course with the jet bombers… and we're engaging.]**_

Diana fired together with Command Flight and Alpha Flight to try stopping the jet bombers from advancing further into their base. "Damn it! We can't just leave it as it is!"

Megan radioed in. _**[I don't think that's the case anymore.]**_

"Why is that?"

_**[Cause I think… we're gonna get bigger guns for backup.]**_

Franco then radioed in. _**[Hello… little witches! Ready to see fireworks?! Let them have it!]**_ Then Megan and Diana clearly saw that two flights of P-63's were carrying what seems to be blue-colored rocket launchers. Suddenly, blue rockets have left each of the planes, but the rockets have moved by itself to a direction… which is clearly going to the jet bombers. _**[Yeah! I didn't expect it… but they're zooming in to those bastards!]**_

One of the jet bombers have seen the missiles heading to the first one that Diana was coming after. "_**WARNING! D-MISSILES ARE APPROACHING AT OUR VECTOR! EVADE… EVADE…**_" But it never evaded as it was too late. Three missiles have hit the left side of one of the jet bombers. "_**WARNING! DAMAGE ASSESSMENT. SHIELDS ARE DOWN AND HIDE IS SLOWLY DISINTEGRATING NOW.**_"

_**[Direct hit!]**_ Franco's voice got Diana to be confident.

And Megan even saw the core on the damaged jet bomber. "There it is!"

Diana had to finish this for her own personal emotion to calm itself. "I'm doing this! Cover me!" Diana then sped towards the jet bomber and raised her altitude as she neared the jet bomber. '_The core is somewhere at the left side of the jet bomber, but still at body altitude._' The defences of the unit were resilient… making sure she was occupied. "Not this time!" She said as she dove in for the kill. "THIS IS FOR ALL OF US!" She then fired her Browning BAR weapon at the core, somewhere near the smoke made by the missile's composition of anti-hide disintegrating material. When she hit the core, she heard it shatter and the jet bomber suddenly lowered its altitude as it lost control. Slowly… it was completely disintegrating the unit until it reached the ground only as white particles. "Franco… I appreciate you help us out on the remaining jet bomber. Witches… LET'S FINISH THIS THING!"

_**[Roger!]**_

Tracy was with her 2 flights of Blue Neuroi Hybrids… taken into shapes of P-63's, including herself. When she saw the two jet bombers, she knew what she must do. "Order confirmed from above. We're engaging the Purgemaker-made jet bombers now! 2nd Flight… split and take on the other one on the left!" And the second flight banked left to take on their designated jet bomber. "Numbers 2, 3, and 4… WE ARE ENGAGING!" Then their formation was made into a line astern formation. "Firing missile!" Tracy then let her external missile launchers act as a homing missile was released. She pulled up before her wingman fired.

"Firing." The wingman fired the missile before she pulled up… now followed by the third.

"Missile away!" The third of the flight let the missile loose before pulling up and letting the fourth aim.

"Missile launching!" She fired the missile before she pulled up.

The jet bomber was hit in four places: its nose, its left wing, its right wing, and finally its body. The core is exposed at the body while the hide from the following hits have started to melt out the hide of the unit. Shirley saw that opening and knew it was her chance. She flew over the jet bomber and aimed her BAR before she loosed bullets onto it. She hit the core and it shattered, just before the jet bomber rapidly descended as it disintegrated into white particles. "I got it!"

_**[Good job! We're clearing the next one!]**_ Minna said over the radio. _**[This is where it gets interesting. All witches pursue the remaining jet bomber before it gets to our base!]**_

Rosaimus clenched his fist in disappointment. '_So not only has she completely turned… but she found a way to take on any of the Purgemaker spawns I send._' He made a small smile. '_No matter. Maybe she'll see death before she even continues._' "Continue with the jet bombers running the attack. We're pulling back."

"_**UNDERSTOOD. SHIP IS RETURNING TO HQ.**_"

"Camila… damn you… They messed with your head. And I don't expect to save you if the time comes." He muttered before he heard a few footsteps… aware it was only Helena. "Helena, do something for me. Tomorrow evening, make sure you give him his last word. He's useless to us now."

"What if he turns?"

"HE is broken. He can't turn as he knew he was a traitor to humanity already. His precious daughter who was in combat should have been dead, but we have the upper hand. It could have been anytime that Yoshika was executed… but instances were turned against us. However… his own emotions clouded him, which gives us the advantage."

"If you say so, my lord. I will make sure a good send-off is given."

Thus… Helena saw the cage that Ichiro was in when she visited that room. He was battered… bruised… forced to work for them. He only had his white shirt to wear, and his pants to cover his legs. His glasses were broken, but he still uses them. He didn't care if he had blood on his lips. "Hello, Mr. Miyafuji. It's about time your usefulness is rewarded."

And time flew faster after that. Ichiro was released… scarred by their forced ways to make him work… just not to hurt Yoshika. It was revealed to him that they were able to make a replica of Yoshika to fool him into working… making sure he does his job. However… it was all for nothing. He would be released to see his daughter, but she would later see him as a monster. He only saw Yoshika's clone, and not the real one. He was fooled to work for their deeds. He had been deceived. And it was only logical he shouldn't see her. He wasn't worthy. He lost his way.

The remaining jet bombers have finally been dispatched and all the witches of both wings who fought separately have succeeded in defending their own airbases. Knowing however that Rosaimus would release the precious Purgemaker-spawned Neuroi Jet Bombers meant that he means business. Or were those for a bigger purpose that he decided to twist his own plans to be sure the 501st and the 555th are crushed? Too many things have happened… and they decided to rest well for the night.

Brianna knew when they got back that Minna, her mother, was alright. Yoshika did her best and she kept her promise… making herself and Brianna closer than ever. At least Brianna's confidence stayed… because the next morning was interesting for both herself and Tyler.

_***Present time… The next morning…***_

She was in her mixed boxing stance that morning before she decided to take him on. '_Come on, dad!_' She thought before she swung her fist first, before seeing him evade and did an uppercut as a counter. The fight was actually on, and the soldiers saw their excitement climb.

As the cheers from the soldiers sounded, Yoshika and Minna both watched as father and daughter were sparring. But they were joined by Camila that morning. "It seems you're both exhausted from last night." Minna and Yoshika's looked at Camila… and the commander reacted first.

"Camila? When did you get here?"

"I decided to visit after telling them that the weapons for the Purgemaker spawned units are to be tested. When I heard that you were to intercept Purgemaker type jet bombers… I figured that it was a good testing ground for the missiles."

"So it was YOUR backup that arrived?"

Camila nodded. "I needed to repay you after being alone and I was able to find friends... after a long time."

"Wait... what do you mean?"

"I need to talk to you... in your office, if that's okay."

Minna seemed hesitant at first, but she knew Camila was a great asset. It may mean she can also be a friend, after saving both the 501st and the 555th. "Well... I guess that's fine. It's related to business as well, right?"

"For both personal and as such."

"Fine. Follow me. Miyafuji... I suggest you watch my daughter after they spar, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Yoshika replied before Minna took one last glance before she walked with Camila. '_Whatever they're talking about, it might be related to last night, huh?_'

Brianna kept a close eye while she defended herself on how to get in. She discovered two things about how her dad fights. One is that he can hit anyone whoever hits low, therefore makes a distraction. The second is that he can punch someone straight in the face like a real boxer does... but she wants it better. So as she finally found an entrance, she punched his arm and started giving a combination as he defends. '_As long as there's an entrance, I can do this!_'

'_She's good._' Tyler thought as he blocked and evaded her punches, and unexpectedly, a knee shot. He certainly didn't see that coming and his hands weren't on the defensive stance for a second as she got a VERY good opening, leaving his face vulnerable to a jab she had done. Then it was continuous. When she did three more punches, she got behind him and kicked his foot forward to make him trip backwards. This tricked him as he landed hard on the ground with his back. When he attempted to stand, she blocked him with her elbow, and he was pinned. '_Damn... she's gone through so much... and this may just work._'

"...Told you so." Brianna muttered as they both heard the cheers from the soldiers of her victory. Then she stood up and offered her hand to him, just as someone who knows man shouldn't be on the floor. But as he took his hand... she nears him and punches him. Everyone gasped at this... and didn't know what was going on until this happened.

For a while, this shocked, Yoshika. '_Oh my..._'

But as Tyler came to, he coughed once... then had a smile on his face before he burst into laughter as he looked at her. Without doubt, he grabbed her with both hands on her shoulders before he pulled him down beside him as she landed hard while he still laughed. "You... are unpredictable."

Brianna soon got what it meant and she smiled at him. "Of course I am. 'Don't trust your opponent,' right?" She chuckled as she patted his shoulder before sitting up, and stood up together with him. "You're rough on the lower parts... but it's still impressive."

"Did I teach you well? Cause I don't recall doing much more than I did."

"Maybe it's not about the teachings... but inherited traits. You taught me what I needed to know... so maybe there's something related to how you fight and how my mother fights. Could that be it?"

"Can't say... yet." Tyler then cleared his throat. "Come on. Let's grab a bite."

"_**TYLER!**_" Sakamoto shouted from afar and was running towards him. She stopped just in front of them. "You both need to come to Minna's office, now."

"What is it about?"

"You'll know."

Minna's eyes were open in disbelief to what she heard. "No... it... can't be."

Camila was looking down while frowned, then looked up to the commander in regret. "I... I'm sorry if I told nobody about it. It's been a while and the elders didn't let me."

"It's not you who's the problem... but the fact remains that... you... you're his daughter. But... how? You were born in Hispania."

"True." Camila said and the door was knocked on. "Commander, Vicky knows as well. I'm expecting her."

Minna nodded. "Come in."

And inside came Vicky and Shirley herself. "Hey, what's up?"

"Major? What brought you here?"

"**She needed to know because she didn't like me lying for some reason.**" Vicky explained and Camila sighed.

"I guess there's no hiding it now. I'm sure you got Sakamoto to call on Tyler and Brianna, right?"

"Yes." Minna answered. "And for the meantime, together with him and Brianna, we are the trusted parties. Did you really want this?"

Camila nodded. "I have to answer some of the questions that needed answering... and you are the ones who needed to know first."

"It's the only thing we got right now." Minna said before the door was knocked again. "Come in."

Mio, Tyler and Brianna came in. As Sakamoto closed and locked the door, she spoke up. "They're here as you requested."

"Good. I'll try to make it quick as possible. I just received new information coming from Camila herself." Minna said this and noticed that Shirley, Tyler, and Brianna were curious. "As you may know, one of the main reasons Rosaimus is for the Red Neuroi is because... he lost his wife and daughter before. Camila... you should continue."

Camila nodded and she spoke next. "The truth is... I was being saved by the Blue Neuroi. I was still inside my mother's womb that time she died... but they were able to find a very small source of life inside her... myself. The zygote that was made inside stopped growing... and it needed a surrogate. I'm sorry for the term... but after I was extracted, they found a way to make the zygote's DNA fuse with the surrogates and eventually, she conceived me. It took only 9 months later that I was born into this world. And the years that passed after that were fast. Unlike a normal person, I grew faster since they engineered me that way. They made me into someone else completely... a Blue Neuroi Hybrid raised from the beginning."

Vicky then continued. "Her cover story, if ever others ask her is that she was fighting in the army from the first neuroi war. Yeah... that puts a good cover before she turned in a Hybrid neuroi, and it isn't true. When I knew about the truth... I was shocked, but then I understood. She was raised by the elders themselves... but she knew there's a heart to making friends. Elder Drel allowed her to live that way as a way for her to grow for herself. They wanted that... but they didn't want the truth about her being known by others."

"But it changed after I've known something else. I was once known... as Erica when I was in my womb." Camila revealed this and it was new to Shirley, Tyler, and Brianna. "His own unstable thinking after my mother's death brought him to think that I was dead as well. But he didn't know I was engineered to live for the Blue Neuroi... the very enemy of his and his only hindrance besides the humans in taking this world from all of you. Using my name as an excuse, he DID have plans before Erica was born. A spell was casted as a curse to her. And now... it's effective. The three apparitions of Barkhorn, Bishop, and Eila were in her.

"And even before you guys have known that I was his daughter... I went to him one day. Yes... I went to Heinz, my father... but... he disowned me... telling me that his real daughter is dead. It's not because he wanted to stick to having his old daughter back, but he didn't want me being a Blue Neuroi for him. For that... he's treated me as a traitor." Camila let out a lone tear from her left eye. "Maybe I deserved it. Fate brought me this far. I didn't want to spoil it by giving up my whole life, do I?"

_***Flashback... 5 years ago...***_

Heinz held the Astra 300 pistol and was at point blank range to her head when they were in the Hispanian ambassador's office in Madrid. "You...!"

Camila narrowed her eyes... naturally blue colored now that she was a Blue Neuroi. "Hello, father."

"No. My daughter died a long time ago."

"Really? I couldn't bring myself to forget the stories I'm given. I'm saved... but only myself. Mother died as you know... but I'm alive."

"No. I could never love someone like you, Blue Neuroi. You've made us look like fools before... and now we're not going to be fooled again."

"Then what were you doing here searching for your dead daughter's documents?"

Heinz didn't see it coming and he gripped his pistol tightly. "SHUT UP!"

"Don't hide your own corruption, father. I don't deny you have it... but so do I... only by disobeying the elders just to see the man I thought you would be."

"What are you saying?"

"You're practically a Red Neuroi hybrid now... and they've given you the freedom. Eventually they've given you the position. I don't mind... but you're way over your own head for leading an entire army. I don't want you to go that way."

"Who said I needed your sympathy?"

"None. Which is why you need to come with me and..."

"NO! You're asking me for purification?! No... my daughter would never have asked that. Like always... you Blue Neuroi are snakes...!"

"AND YOU RED NEUROI HAVE FORSAKEN US AND LEFT US FOR DEAD... JUST TO CONQUER ANOTHER PLANET!" Camila said as she raised her hand with it glowing with energy, which was aimed at him. "Father... I know I shouldn't give you a reason to live... but I didn't say I can't give you a chance. I'll give as many... so I'm telling you. Come with me."

"You... mock me. My daughter is dead."

"And my father is lost in his own rage and obsession."

"Have at you..." They both muttered before they started that fight they would never forget.

_***A minute and 2 seconds later...***_

She was shot lethally to her torso and she knew that he was faster than she was. '_So this is it... I lose... and I die._' "Father..." But she only saw him running at her in rage and kicks her back... making her crash through the window and fall.

_It was sudden... but all I knew from then is that I crashed on a car, which was better than decorating the pavement and never getting any of my bones fixed. When I came to... I already knew what was needed to know... and didn't let them explain as I tried to get back to my duties. Elder Drel was different. He listened to me and practically became my father. HE was the one who told the council of elders not to disclose the information about my biological father to anyone else, even to our sect._

_I never gained any friends in the human life. The hybrids I knew enjoyed themselves and lived as humans do... waiting until the Red Neuroi do their worst. Then when the second neuroi war struck... we knew it was time to just watch. If we would have intervened, we would have been compromised. It was necessary if we wait it out until the correct time. We don't want humanity to be extinct or to be enslaved, so we need to be at a right angle to establish a line between ourselves and the human race. We take the small steps because telling them immediately everything would make them fear us._

_Then I met Victoria._

_***End of Flashback...***_

Camila had her eyes on Vicky. "Without her... I never could have thought of trying to open up to you all. But Elder Drel knew how I desired others to see some of us as good... ready to fight our own evils for ourselves... and willing to stand up for those whose comparisons are greater than their differences." Then she looked back at Minna. "She was the reason I had to start getting the presence of the Blue Neuroi out in the open. We've waited for that long... not just to stop the neuroi, but to save life in your planet as it is. And now that we're here... I hope you accept us all... and now... only me. Perhaps it may have been unwise to tell you at this time... but you need to answer your own questions as to how Heinz would regain his sanity. He won't... and he never will. I miss him THAT much... but I would be willing to stop him from doing the wrong thing, even killing him if necessary."

Brianna seemed to understand Camila's story. '_Without a father... she could manage... but with a council to raise her? She knows the difference between what's good in evil at some point. And for her to be scarred just to see his own just lose sanity after losing everything... I pity him for some reason._'

Minna crossed her arms. "There's always something we can do, but until that time... we have to stand up for what's right... even if it involves fighting again..."

"...or death." Camila continued. "I may have his blood... but I don't take his logic too well, but one thing's for sure: One of us comes out alive if the time is right. I hope you understand, commander. He's hurt and killed so many people."

Then Shirley somehow got confused. "Wait... does that actually mean you'll..."

"Yeah. From now on, count on me if you got anything that aggressive, because this Blue Neuroi hybrid will be making sure to supervise you with the use of our tech... well, at least some of it." She smiled afterwards and looked at Tyler. "And congratulations, Tyler." Once she looked at Brianna's face, she compared her to the parents. "You've got your mother's look... and I saw you spar. Try to not ruin your mother's image for once." And that made Brianna's eyebrow raise. "I guess that's it."

Minna certainly concluded the meeting. Tyler already knew that Rosaimus was somehow not aware the first time that his daughter was alive. Even when the man knew... he denied her. Somehow, the infantry witch had it in him to look the other way and think what life the other should have been worth it. '_Damn it. Most of it is personal._'

Camila was left with Minna in the commander's office. "Camila... since you're here to stay with us... I suggest you try not to tell this yet to Erica... I meant that you're the real Erica, his daughter... and..."

"Don't worry. Hartmann will have this easily taken, and she'll know soon. I know it."

"How so?"

"If she were in my shoes... she would try killing his own father for forsaking her. That's how levelled I should be, Minna, and you know it."

"To tell you the truth... she's sought out by the man himself. He wants her to be his heir."

"And it remains a problem. With those three auras inside her... she would want to get to the point of breaking... or surrendering just to get them to live. I'm aware she's given a chance for all of them live if she follows his order for her to made his heir, but if there isn't any more a way... a spell that can kill her would bring all three of them back. Question is... if the time comes she's captured... what would she do?"

Minna clenched her fists and looked at a nearby picture frame, with a picture of the Karlsland Trio together. "Whatever her decision... It's what... I'm afraid of." She said like they were at a crossroad.

* * *

_**CHAPTER EPILOGUE**_

_***1123 hours...***_ Eyes were on Sakamoto while she was practicing her katana strokes, then later sparring with Yoshika Miyafuji with their sharpened blades. The military maintenance girl raised her head, and her hat just to get a clear view from afar. "So it's really you, huh?" Loretta herself seems to have been lost... but for once, she found herself a friend. "Pride of Fuso herself is sparring with real blades? Isn't that a work of trust?" She muttered to herself.

Camila walked beside the girl, aware of who she is. She looked at Sakamoto from afar as well. "If what you say is true, you're probably need hell of an explanation of how you'll get her help."

"You don't seem to be opposed by this."

"Why should I be? You may be from the future... but since I was talking to Serena about Mio's future... she can't decide for her own here. Serena has her own duties to fulfil... and I don't intend others to ruin those plans."

Loretta chuckled. "Obviously, I know what it is. You just want Mio to mind her own business while you fuck SS yourself."

"At least you're perceptive. Do what you can... but be cautious for yourself. The reason I'm doing this is because Serena's gonna need a favour."

"And getting rid of her sister is a favour?"

"Think of her, Loretta. War has scarred her. Killing her own father has scarred her, and now she's here. If the future does have something for her... then I trust you can turn her around and see what the long term of all this would bring. She'll understand, and she'll live better."

"You don't need to tell me. After all..." Loretta smiled and winked. "...she's my mission."


	30. Bargaining Chip

**Forgive me on this next update: It's something I've been working on for a short while cause I launched a few more stories. What can I say? I love writing and getting busy! :D**

* * *

**List of OC's:**

_**[CAMILA]**_

_**Stopped ageing: 19 years old**_

_**Genus: Blue Neuroi Hybrid Clan of the Second**_

_**Occupation: Blue Neuroi Hybrid**_

_**Catch phrase: "An interesting thing doesn't always make a good turn."**_

_**Height: 5 feet 8 ½ inches**_

_**Hair Color: Blue**_

_**Hair Length: Mid-Back**_

_**Eye color: Light Purple**_

Let's get to it! Chapter 29! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"Bargaining Chip"

_**CHAPTER PROLOGUE**_

"_Please…_" Erica's voice sounded at the speakers of Anna Ferrara's phone. "_You have to do it._"

Ferrara narrowed her eyes for the intensity of the request. "You know that it cannot be done easily, child. Even if it was successful… your life will be in danger. How did you know about this?"

"_Tyler told me about it. I thought I could help myself by trying, and I know I should._"

"Except you're doing this for the three auras you've accidentally sucked in."

"_Did I want that to happen? I don't mind having them stay inside me for so long… but I'd prefer they live, Anna._" Erica gasped a little and Anna heard it. "_I'm sorry… I don't know what else to say and…_"

"I understand perfectly. You wanted them to live their lives for the exchange of yours. It's a noble choice, child."

"_And it's better than being a puppet for someone else._"

"Good. There's someone I want you to talk to." Ferrara sighed before she looked at the hermit and passed the phone to him.

"Lass… how are you?" Ivanov's Orussian accent made Erica glad.

"_Ivanov?! I thought you were dead!_"

"Ninety lives have been inserted into this bastard of a comrade, lass. You still have a chance to get your friends through it… but what you're asking is almost impossible."

"_Maybe. But with the two of you, can you do it._"

"It's not a question of whether of not we can do it. You're talking about a life for three. How will you be able to give the essences of your life to them when thirds of your energy will be offered?"

"_I have things in mind that I can think of. I'll talk to you again another time later on for it._"

"Well… give it time, lass. Think about this. Once it's done, you can never come back from it. Moreover… you need to provide a greater amount of energy."

"_I can take care of that. You'll see. Another time, Ivanov. Let me speak to Anna._" He heard her request and passed the phone to Ferrara. "_It's better if the two of you do it together… but if you can manage alone…_"

"We'll do it together when the time comes, dear one. Count on it."

"_Thank you._" Erica replied before she hanged up.

* * *

It was the late afternoon in the base's radio shack and Erica put the phone down before a sigh came out from her. '_So it's gonna be happening. Tyler… I understand you've told me the options… but I'm not telling you when. This is something I must do._'

"_**You're serious?**_" Barkhorn's voice rang before Erica saw the aura spirit leaning by a wall. "You're not just crazy, Erica."

"I know. Stupid. Respect it."

"I hate respecting stupidity but we're given no other choice."

"_**Agreed.**_" Wilma appeared between the two of them. "I trust Ferrara myself once Lynette told me about her. No wonder it rang a bell. She was the one who truly and deeply trained my sister for the worst of situations."

"_**Can anybody tell me why everyone's saying yes?**_" Eila appeared behind Wilma who appeared to disagree. "Seriously… Erica won't live after this." Then she looked at Erica. "And your mind tells us all you're gonna do the most upstanding act like never before." Crossing her arms… "…but who said I'm not supporting you? Got you."

Barkhorn chuckled. "Eila, I'm not getting tired of how you make the humor. Nonetheless, it's true. I'm in."

"**Count me in.**" Wilma said with a smile to Barkhorn, then to Erica. "If you wanna help us out… we may as well give it a try."

Erica only shed tears in what the three have said. '_Wow… thank you all…_'

_***1647 hours… training space, west of Southeast Suomus Border Outpost-Airbase…***_

Sakamoto took a deep breath as she held her Reppumaru katana in her hand. '_This is my last training before I save up energy for tomorrow._' Then she looked at her sparring partner, Yoshika, who held her Taiyōfūta katana. "Miyafuji… whatever the outcome for tomorrow, I want you to be strong for all of us. Both of us are acknowledged to lead and support our forces no matter what. This may be your last, after all."

"Sakamoto-sensei… I'll do my best."

"And if your best isn't enough?"

"Then I'll die trying for more."

"Then I ask you… no… order you to…" Sakamoto said before she charged on her opponent. "…get to your 200 percent!"

"Rather 300 percent, Sakamoto-sensei!" Yoshika made a battle cry before she charged and blocked her mentor's katana with hers. '_Let's make our best our last!_'

And with the two already in a sparring, it felt like a duel once Brianna was watching in awe. "Wow… those two are cool." '_Those two are using real blades. They're risk takers._'

"**You haven't seen anything yet.**" Shirley joined the 18 year-old witch. "First thing I said to myself was that Yoshika leveled up big time. But when I looked closely at the sparring sessions they did, I told myself that Yoshika hasn't just leveled up. She made a full commitment. She may have the power, but if she didn't have the commitment, she may never have arrived here at this point. Maybe, WE weren't able to arrive here without her."

"And maybe I'd be at a bad place than here." Brianna sighed. "Shirley, I understand that you've been dragged back to this. How did it feel to be back with the 501st after the Red Neuroi have sent additional forces against us?"

"It felt disappointing at first but it had me thinking. They never played their trump card before we knew it. Now… we're facing neuroi units made from that Purgemaker. If they're stronger now… it'll be harder for us to beat them. It's a good thing the Blue Neuroi are catching up well to the Red Neuroi's tech. We need all the help we can get now."

"A civil war between two factions of the same race, huh?"

"We had to ally ourselves with one of them to get used to it."

"Camila… the original Erica Hartmann of Heinz. She's the daughter… but high command doesn't know yet. But for Heinz… He's not just a wanted man, but a broken one, now leading the Red Neuroi." Brianna closed her eyes. "I… feel terrible for him. I can't imagine anything else rather than hate but at the same time, sadness. I don't want to get through what he had by being vengeful for losing a loved one."

Shirley clenched her fists. "I remembered then when Vicky disappeared. If the neuroi would have killed her, I would go through all heights just to kill the ones responsible for her death."

"**Except I didn't die.**" Shirley was surprised to hear Vicky's voice, and she turned to see the younger sister behind her with arms crossed. "Shirley, I won't judge you for doing so, but I don't like you to risk your life for me. We're still at war, after all. You need to have a clear head." Then she looked at Bree. "That's soldiering 101 for you. Never leave a friend OR your sister behind… and at the most necessary effort… don't be vengeful."

"I…I'll try." Brianna replied.

"Good girl," said Vicky before she patted Bree's shoulder. "Shirley, we gotta meet up with your Romagnan teammate. She said the last recon is gonna be conducted and we're part of it."

They started walking to the north hangars. Shirley giggled. "Sure you won't faint like last time?"

Then Vicky remembered her time in the 501st base before she left for her regular duties with the DSD. That time she came in, she her stomach grumbled and she eventually fainted. When she woke up, she asked if the mess hall is used. It was lunch time that day and she needed to eat. When Yoshika cooked a feast, Vicky ate a lot than usual. She was still human and her disruptor weapons that time used up a lot of her magic and even required her to eat more. It seems she burns up inside faster when she uses her disruptor weapons.

Vicky shrugged at that thought. "Perhaps. I got more rations in my utility belt than usual, so don't worry. I've got a meal that's ready to eat anyway."

"Would you rather eat that or a horse?"

"A horse." When Vicky answered, they both laughed.

Shirley remembered that Vicky should still be with the 511th. "Vicky, what happened to the Witches of Clarity? I thought you were with them?"

Vicky sighed. "I knew someone would ask this and at least I'm comfortable in saying it. Okay… a lot of DSD joint fighter wing members were disappearing."

"Disappearing? Even from your wing?"

"Yeah. When we found out our wing commander was not we think she was, she confessed that she put mind-poison substances on some of our teammates… 6 of them. She even tried to kill me, but I knocked her out cold before she could. She doesn't have the mind-poison in her, and it was clear she orchestrated my teammates' disappearances. Similar cases of joint fighter wing members in the DSD disappearing have been reported recently, but the Witches of Clarity was the only wing with its commander screwed."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I know you are… and I've requested to be reassigned. I was granted that… and I found myself going back to Camila permanently. I'm more suited to be a hybrid anyway."

"Tch. Talk about hybrids… there's Camila." Shirley said as they both saw Camila at the north hangar near Vicky's HNA Prime Sea-Air Hybrid striker units.

When Camila saw Vicky, she nodded. "It's good to see you."

Vicky smiled and crossed her arms. "Hey, boss. What's up?"

"I thought I'd check your strikers if they're looking good to go." Camila then looked at Shirley. "I see you're here too. I heard the two of you are going for your last recon mission to cover the last area in Greater Orussia."

"Yup." Shirley gladly replied. "There's nothing like a stroll to a good area where you never know when danger may strike."

"I thought I'd tell you that it's going to be quite a bit dangerous. I've already tasked Commander Chikhaar's girls to take the area instead of you both with Francesca."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"You can call it… a hunch. Think about it: The Narian-Mar mountain range is not the most friendly of such type. It's not open to attack, but if we're going to the narrow sites of the range, we may encounter anti-air emplacements."

"An ambush tactic?"

"That's a very good spot for it too, Shirley. The old Orussians of Greater Orussia have used it to trick neuroi flyers getting them into those ranges. The Red Neuroi are starting to do the same, and we can't be fooled. Chikhaar is going to guide an additional ground team to infiltrate the ground entrances to the mountains. We cannot risk any detection for the meantime, so we'll lay low at one place first. It's been a long time since we've been liberating different parts of Greater Orussia with separate attacks. Treating this as the second to the very last, we must be cautious. Tomorrow's about securing the nuke together with the Deep Science Division, but this one is about taking out the remainder of the Red Neuroi whilst underground. We're either flushing them out… or they're dying in the mountain ranges and to be left decimated."

Victoria blinked in disbelief. "Wow. Harsh."

"We're not leaving a single one, even a Red Neuroi foot soldier unit. You all know what it means to all of you… so I don't expect this operation will fail."

"Wait… you're expecting something from this operation?"

"…because it was mine to begin with." And Camila's words opened the eyes of the sisters.

_***1800 hours… Cloaked Skyscraper…***_

Rosaimus looked at the monitor and saw the recon team together with a single Me-323 Gigant. "So you're going to flush them out, aren't you, Camila?" He chuckled evilly. "I know you would. You may not be the daughter I know… but you're the tactician in every battle during our presence. And trust me: You will have a hard time with them."

"_**Lord Rosaimus.**_" Helena came to his side. "Shall we commence the operation?"

"Yes… it's about time Erica sees our vision. The night is young… but we're not going to waste such a beautiful one. They're distracted for whatever happens in the future and they know it. With that, they can let their guard down."

"You're quite the wonderful leader as everyone in this unit expects you to be. I admire you for it, Lord Rosaimus."

"Am I? Then some gratitude would have to be paid."

"Oh?" Helena chuckled evilly and looked at him rather at a seductive way. "Then…" She whispered before a hand reached his clothed crotch. "…I think your buddy here will agree."

He then glared at her and grabbed the back of her head, even having her hair tight in his hand. "You surely are daring. Come here… my whore." He pulled her head in and they both kissed. Their tongues touched each others… and all they knew that they wanted their minds to be blank with pleasure in their minds. They proceeded to his quarters and were having their time in closed doors, hinted only with their moans and the way his bed had moved in their motions.

_***2014 hours… Back in base…***_

Sakamoto only looked at Yoshika walk in a distance as she narrowed her eyes. '_How the hell will I be able to tell her about this? If she finds out… she'll break._'

She eventually found herself inside her quarters in her building where she exhaled and lied down in bed trying to answer her own question. '_This is bad. If she knows… then it may put her out of action. He's the only one she knows as her family next to her mother and grandmother back in Fuso. If this screws up… then I'm responsible for breaking her. I wish it didn't have to be this way._' Then she heard knocks on her door. '_And who could it be?_' "Who is it?"

"_I bring a package from… you know… the future, perhaps?_" An obvious Liberion woman said through the door with a chuckle.

Loretta was wearing a mechanic's uniform, standing outside waiting for Mio's response. '_Perhaps it was a little too much when I said it. I don't know how to deal… but I'd see to it my gut tells me right. She won't shoot me._' Just as she would smile, a silent shot came and a round got through the side of the doorknob. Once it was done, Loretta looked behind her and saw the bullet hole, then looked back at the one at the door. '_A Welrod, huh?_' Then she saw Mio open the door and she was pulled in before it was closed again.

Mio forced the blonde woman to the floor and she even felt the woman's hair was fake. '_Painted._' She glared at her. "Who are you… and what do you mean by a package… from the future?!"

She just looked at Mio and smiled. "Mio Sakamoto. Long time I've traveled back… and I didn't seem to miss anything. How are you doing?"

"I asked who you are…" She aimed her Welrod pistol at Loretta's temple. "…and you didn't answer me yet."

"Calm down. Seriously. Get a grip, will you?"

"How will I… especially if an intruder knows where I sleep? And you didn't have a weapon with you. You never had." Mio narrowed her eyes on Loretta. "I always knew you were around… and you're NOT a mechanic of this base. Even with the blonde hair that you have right now that SHOULD be real… you don't fool me."

"Those are keen eyes you got."

"Even with one, I can manage myself well, Liberion."

"You're the straight-up Fusoan who likes to be right at times. I'm putting the matter aside. Could you let me stand?"

"First… tell me what your intentions are."

"Fine. It's to simply ask for your assistance and come with me to the future."

"No."

"I knew you'd say that because I predicted it. You'd never come with a person who's a stranger."

"Then why did you ask that question?"

"I wanted to test if it's really you. I read some books about you and you're simply hard to get. By that, it also includes being hardened during your time in war. With that matter, you hid most of your life from the rest of who you know. Only some know… perhaps to be specific… of how you dealt of your father by killing him. I don't judge you there. It's who you are. And it's one thing I want from you: to make life for yourself and start over."

"Start over my ass, Liberion. I have my family…"

"Who? Serena? She has a lot of responsibility as an Hulghete hybrid after this… and she'll leave you for her own duties finding out more about the neuroi species. Perhaps you won't see her again. You stay… you'll be a living casualty of this war and your own from the past. If you don't want it to stay as a wound for your life… I'm offering you a chance to straighten yourself completely… be another soldier or a warrior for another purpose. Use your remaining life to when your magic still survives. I'm sure Amaterasu could have said the same thing."

Mio's eyes shot open when she heard Amaterasu's name again… but from a stranger Liberion. '_This is unbelievable. She knows who I am… and who Amaterasu is. If she indeed knows who I am… then how would I be able to understand more of who she is?_'

"I know it's not easy to trust me." Loretta said before Mio took the pistol away from her temple. "What's up?"

"Nothing. It's not believable by many if you tell them the same thing. You're offering me to come with you when I'll probably never be seen again." Mio said while she sat up.

Loretta did the same thing and was leveled with Mio's eyes. "Mio… I'm only going to make this clear: You stain yourself more with what this world has…"

"How would it be different from the world you know? If it's with war… then it makes no difference."

"Out there, you'd always be cut out as both a soldier or a mercenary for your own purpose. When I've read some documents that I've found during my search for you… do you know what made me cry? I didn't like what you said during your screening when you joined the Fusoan military that honor stains all and begins to be the basis of how one person could get better in combat… even if it meant taking lives like your own in the process."

"That's because I didn't want to be remembered."

"It's the exact thing I'm trying to tell you: You can never do that with your family around and your only way is to disappear and they'll know you're in a better place."

"What do you want me to do… leave Serena?!"

"You've done fine without her, right? I'm telling you, Mio. You can do yourself fine again. She'll live in peace and not look for you because she knows you. She was there to see you kill your father. That's how much she values you as her sister. She's your only family, but she's also a liability for your own well being."

When both of them stood up, Mio had to conclude. "Leave."

"Mio…"

"I said… leave." Mio glared at Loretta's eyes of uncertainty and followed the major's order. Loretta headed for the door but an arm stopped her before she turned her head to see Mio not looking at her. "If you come back… I'll kill you."

Loretta snorted. "You can try." And it made Mio look at Loretta before she saw the Liberion wink. With Mio's annoyance, she let go of Loretta and she finally found herself alone. Loretta was then walking out of the building and she knew she can't come back. '_At least I've tried. But I'll come back for you, Mio. All you gotta do is give me a sign you're looking for me._'

Mio just sat on her bed as her eyes were still wide open. '_She isn't joking. Whatever her intentions… she clearly wants to make another purpose in me. No… I'm not ready to leave. If ever I will… what would I really find? Would I end up having spilled blood again… or would I find something better._' Then she stood up. '_Then I'm going to finish whatever I have in this life I know… and face a new one._' This made her determined for her next move: telling the only thing Yoshika should know to give the long term peace she needs… if she takes it.

And it was finally happening as time flew…

"_**Yoshika…**_" His voice forced Yoshika's eyes open before she suddenly sat up on her bed. Her sweat flowed from her scalp. The night was late. The moon didn't shine bright. Dark clouds partially covered the sky, and there was thunder in the distance.

The young Fusoan realized something, and the only one who could understand his voice… was herself… and her mother. "Oto-san…" She felt her own heart beat fast at her own word like she knew who was alive.

Someone knocked on the door that late night, and her only instinct was to answer it. She then walked to the door and opened it. It was Sakamoto herself. "Miyafuji… do you have a moment?"

Yoshika seemed a bit confused but answered nonetheless. "No… it's fine. I can stay awake for quite a while. Why?"

"Amaterasu… she showed me a vision before. Then… I followed some instructions she told me. She first told me not to tell you unless it was necessary, but seeing something that I had to regret not telling… it pains."

"Wait… why didn't I see that vision you saw?"

"She's… weak. She can only show this vision to one of us. Somehow… she's not responding to any of my questions… like she's fading. Something wasn't right at first… so I had to follow her instructions regardless and…" Sakamoto paused before she took something out of her pocket. It was a brown envelope. "I got this from someone."

Yoshika took the envelope and was curious. It didn't have any names, except hers on the back of the envelope. '_Someone sent this to me?_' "Who was it…?"

"Yoshika… your… father…" Sakamoto paused as she was hesitant. '_It'll hurt her so much it might even break her. Should I tell her…?_'

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" Yoshika shouted in rage. "NO MORE SECRETS… PLEASE!" She even had to say this like she was begging. "I've heard of my father for so long but I don't even know if he's dead or alive! Tell me!"

Sakamoto turned her head away and decided to tell her. "Your father was alive… the whole time… from the beginning." This surprised Yoshika and came to her as good news. But then, Sakamoto continued. "But… he… he was captured by the Red Neuroi the whole time."

This put Yoshika's hopes down as shed a tear. "No… no!"

"The rest is in that letter, Yoshika."

"No… wait… This isn't just…" She shook her head. "Something happened to him… and you know… don't you?! Tell me it isn't true!"

Sakamoto had a feeling Yoshika sensed it. She was powerful in her feelings and most of the time… she was right. '_She'll break once I tell her but…_' She frowned and faced Yoshika with bad news. "He was the one who had given me the letter. The whole time, he was forced to help the Red Neuroi. I understand that the striker units had technology that belonged to the neuroi species but… that wasn't just it. He was forced to work for them to avoid getting you into their crosshairs. They know their tactics well… and they broke him."

"What do you mean?"

"He gave me that letter after he concluded his business with the Red Neuroi… permanently." Sakamoto then shed tears to the real deal. "Yoshika… he used my gun… and shot himself."

Yoshika's eyes finally opened up and her pupils had gotten smaller in the story she heard. Then she saw a vision at the exact time Sakamoto had said it…

_***Vision… The night of his death…***_

Ichiro was crying, and she was holding his envelope. "Please… kill me. No more… I don't want to do this for them. If I'm dead, they'll never reach Yoshika, at least. It's something I must do! Without my DNA, they won't trace her! At least… the blood dies with me, and you know how I want to protect her!"

While Sakamoto was holding her pistol, she knew she couldn't do it. "This is madness… Dr. Miyafuji! I'm not doing it! I'm not…" But before she completed her sentence, she was pushed lethally as her back hit her jeep. It made her let go of her pistol, and he grabbed it before it reached the ground. He stepped back and immediately pointed the barrel to his temple. "Doctor… NO!"

His world slowed down he looked upwards towards the night sky. The stars twinkled at its brightest. '_Yoshika… I know I promised you that I'd return one day… but I have to break that promise. I gave you your wings… and all you must do is use them until its final hour. The Red Neuroi must not succeed in their plans… and half of what I've done is theirs. If I completed their plans… this world is gone…_

'_Forgive me… Yoshika. Be strong… live strong. Become a warrior… and protect… everyone._' He then squeezed the trigger before the bullet his temple, and ended his life.

_***End of vision…***_

Yoshika sat forcefully down after her vision ended and started to break… "No… no! NO! OTO-SAN!" Her scream was heard throughout the whole airbase, and everyone felt Yoshika's pain rise…

Brianna opened her eyes and quickly sat up. "Was that… Yoshika? Shit!" She got out of her covers and got off the bed before she opened her door, running towards Yoshika's room in the same building. '_What's going on?!_' She thought as she reached the door and put her ear on it.

Yoshika crawled backwards and shook her head. "No… no… it's not true…" She stopped and then just tucked herself in until her face was touching her knees. "Why…?" She muttered to herself.

Sakamoto was looking down and then looked at Yoshika at her tucked form. "He did what he must have done to protect his family… and you're the light the reminds him who he is."

The mechanic was walking towards the building with his cap down to protect his face. He then stopped walking and raised his head a little. Arthur Anderson had an objective in the living quarters building of the base… and he knows who he must retrieve. As he walked in the building, he took the stairs to the second floor until he arrived at the door of the room he was looking for. With an instinct of looking around before he would enter, he slowly turned the knob and gently pushed the door open. He saw the blonde Karlslander teen sleeping, ready to be taken.

Brianna wasn't just the only one listening at the door, but she was joined by Perrine, Lynette and Vicky. "Guys…" She whispered. "Do you really wanna be here?"

Shirley smiled. "Why not? Yoshika's our friend, you know."

"I'd rather listen to problems than not be informed." Perrine said next.

"Same here, Bree." Lynette replied. "Look… you would do the same if you someone concerned was there, right?"

The maroon-haired witch sighed. "I know. It's just… I never seen Yoshika like this before."

"Me neither." Shirley said before she heard the knob turn. "Crap! Hide!"

But with no time left, the door was partially open, letting Mio see the eavesdropping witches. With no surprise, she fully opened the door and sighed at this sight. "Yoshika's not feeling well. Well… who was here first?"

The three were hesitant to speak, but Brianna raised her hand. "Major… I have to really know… when did her father die?"

Mio was calm as she replied. "Truth is… his death was a smokescreen. Ichiro Miyafuji himself is the inventor of the striker unit… used for combating the neuroi. But when I knew that he was alive… I tried to stop him… claiming that he shouldn't live after helping the Red Neuroi so blindly."

"Don't tell me he… killed himself…?"

"…and he used my gun for it. The shame is on me for letting him. Right now… I don't know what else to tell Yoshika."

Brianna felt terrible. The first time she heard about Yoshika… she told herself she was strong. What the other witches have told her is that she was once a recruit… but turned to be the one who changed the tide of the war, or so they seemed to know then. Yoshika was an optimistic girl, and struggles to keep going… and in the end, never gives up and succeeds during her time in the Fusoan military and the 501st. She decided on something. "Major… I wanna talk to her."

"I don't know if she can talk with anyone."

"Let me. The two of us are gonna walk out. She's not gonna sleep. I may as well be comfortable she walks it out and figures things while her friends are around."

Lynette saw the determination of not giving up on friends in Brianna and volunteered. "Major… count on me too. I can't just leave Yoshika like this too."

Then the major looked at Shirley. "Uh, Major?" Then Shirley looked at Lynette and Brianna. "What ya lookin at me for? Look… Yoshika needs her closest ones first. I don't mind getting a turn a little later. She needs a friend… and you two seem to know her better than I do." As soon as Shirley finished, Lynette and Brianna looked at each other and with confidence, nodded at each other.

Several minutes later, the three of them were sitting just outside near the building entrance. Yoshika looked up at the stars and was thinking deeply of what her father said in her vision. "Oto-san… He was always passionate in his way. When he left Yokosuka, I always longed that the next day after that… he would be okay. Then when I heard that he died in Britannia in a lab explosion… my heart broke. I accepted he was dead… but here I hear that he was alive the whole time…"

Lynette asked a sensible question Yoshika had to remember. "What are you gonna do now?"

"Probably, he wouldn't like it if I avenged him. I feel a little of it now I know that he was used." Yoshika said as she lowered her dead. "He gave me Magnificent Lightning for that good reason of using my power to my best. At least I knew from then that his death meant a big step for everyone else… but what about now? Lynette… I don't know. I really… have no idea."

Brianna sighed and gave some thought before she spoke. "I know it won't help, but I gotta tell you anyway. Your father's really in a better place, and it's for real this time. If he's in peace… then it should be good enough for you. Whatever his faults… he did it to protect you, Yoshika."

"I wish it was easy to believe. He kept on going for years and he didn't even send me a letter he was in danger. If that's the case… he only gave way for me to try fending for myself. I longed to be a doctor when I finished my time in the military. I granted that he was dead… and here's the word that he died." Yoshika groaned as she put her hands on her head and muttered. "Kuso… (Damn)"

Lynette felt bad for Yoshika. "Yoshika… don't feel like this."

"Really…?" Yoshika muttered before she put her hands down and glared at Lynette. "How could YOU tell me not to feel this way?!"

"Wait… Yoshika…"

"No… we're of different worlds and… just…" Then Yoshika braced herself as she turned her head away. "Just leave me alone." That appeared to have struck Lynette to her core. Yoshika stood up and ran away from them and headed back in the building.

Brianna saw the disbelief and sadness from Lynette and couldn't believe that she was shot down like that. '_Lynette…_' She looked at the entrance of the building. '_You've changed, Yoshika._'

A pair of binocular eyes in the sky was viewing the situation. Sanya was seeing it from the sky and she couldn't make out the situation. '_But something's up with Yoshika today._' She was flying with her striker units on a night shift as usual. She will not be participating in the operation on the next day as there are possibilities something may happen at the base if left unguarded. When she saw Yoshika crying and running in the building, Sanya knew something was wrong with the Fusoan. '_She's terribly sad of something… but I'll ask another time._' Then her magic antennae started to make a reaction. '_Hmm?_' She turned to a certain direction from the east and was looking through her binoculars to confirm the direction of the radio waves she was hearing. The voice was coming from Camila, but it was being distorted. She didn't need to confirm anything else as Sanya saw Camila together with Lucchini. Lucchini was dirtied, and injured at her left arm, but was still able to fly. Camila helped by supporting the witch. '_Crap!_' She took away her binoculars and sped towards them. "Camila!"

When Camila saw Sanya, she got herself to hover with Lucchini and the three were at a distance for dialogue. "Sanya… the op…"

"What happened?"

Lucchini replied. "They knew we were coming for them. And the emplacements… they're dug in… like they're attached to something."

Camila made the full explanation. "There was a dug-in carrier this whole time, and we didn't see it unless some Blue Neuroi scouts got close to it. Ground forces have been taken down in seconds and the air support was tracked by drones. We were able to run and tried to contact anyone, but the whole area was being jammed with chaff. Chikhaar and Sanderson are the only ones left from the Blue Neuroi squadrons." Then she looked behind her. "What the? Where's Yeager?"

Lucchini gasped and turned around only to find two shapeshifted Blue Neuroi aircraft belonging to Tracy and Ustrea. '_Oh no._' "This is Lucchini! Has anyone seen Shirley?!"

_**[Chikhaar responding. Negative. We never saw Cpt. Charlotte Yeager on our way back.]**_

_**[Sanderson here. Big negative. She must have fallen behind during the retreat order.]**_

Lucchini shook her head in denial. "No, no no no!" She said while the Blue Neuroi aircraft are returning to base and passed by them.

"It's too late." Camila said. "We can't go back for her cause neuroi drones are guarding that area too tightly."

"Get… away from me!" Lucchini pushed Camila back and attempted to go back the opposite direction, but stopped after seeing Sanya in front of her. "Don't get in my way!"

"It's suicide." Sanya simply said.

"But Shirley is out there!"

Sanya blinked in disbelief before she glared at Lucchini and eventually lifted a hand at Lucchini's face. "You want to die just because of one witch? There are too many of those drones. They aren't like the cubes we once faced over Romagna… yet you choose to risk your life and charge head on?"

"You don't understand!" Lucchini quickly said while she started to cry. "She's the only friend I got when I got to the 501st and we were stuck together like glue!"

"What would she want you to do if she gets left behind in a drill?"

"She'd tell me to go ahead… and… she'll catch up."

"You got your answer right there."

"Only…" Lucchini glared at Sanya and gently held her own collar tightly. "…she won't come at all. Do you want that on your conscience?"

Sanya shook her head. "Comrades left behind always get in my conscience, but I'd rather do what's right for everyone else. She'd want you to live."

_***Flashback… Narian Mar Mountain Ranges…***_

The ambush went well for the Red Neuroi. Ground forces were being attacked by neurified artillery and some ground legged spider-like neuroi that emit beams. Shirley and Lucchini were next to each other and were supporting the ground forces, but they saw the ground forces being eaten up too easily by the neuroi, letting them decide to fall back, but in vain… were all slain. When Shirley looked at the horror in the ambush, she saw Lucchini was shot at her left arm by a drone and Shirley shot at it before it turned to white flakes. The Liberion looked at where her teammate was and saw Lucchini crash onto some thick dirt… partially damaging her striker as well and got knocked out unconscious.

"LUCCHINI!" Shirley flew to Lucchini who was at the ground. The striker units can't start by itself and won't go on vertical takeoffs on its own. Once the Liberion got there, Camila got there. "Camila… get her out of here! They're getting here too fast and we gotta pull back! They hit you… it'll be lethal for you!"

Camila was handling the semi-conscious Lucchini and used her own energy to make them hover. "Shirley, you think you can outrun them?"

Shirley cocked her Thompson SMG. "I'm not about to be swarmed… so speed's my _de facto_ strategy. Take her safe and get out of here. We got into this trap… and I'd wanna see some lives come back at least."

_***Minutes later…***_

The rest of the squadron had left except for Shirley. She looked at them as she felt the soil she sat on. Her right striker was severely damaged after it was shot by a beam. Her left wasn't working… and she knew it was the end for both. '_I guess I gotta do this on my own. I have to find my way off the ranges and…_' When she looked behind her, she only saw a boot and felt her face kicked before her body was on the ground. She realized too late that she had an assailant on her and even held her collar tight before pulling her body up. When she got a good look… she saw a dictator-like face and made that guess. "So you must be him, huh? How does it feel to actually go against his own daughter?"

Rosaimus raised his eyebrow. "You have such perceptive, Liberion." He said before he used a free hand to form a fist and punched Shirley. She stayed still but moved a little later to look at him. "Strong, aren't you?"

"Go to hell, Heinz."

"Oh. I can't have anyone else calling me that now, would I?"

"What do you want? Just kill me."

"That won't do. I need you alive. I always expected a speedy one like you would come to me one day." He replied and he punched her again, letting go of her collar and letting her head hit the soil of the ground.

Her eyes were still partially open and she faintly heard his voice like he was making contact.

"_Blitz-Saber, have you succeeded in your objective?_" It took a little while before he spoke again. "_Good. We'll need her. Plus… the primary objective… is with me. We have who we need… and a bargaining chip to be sure we really get one other thing._" And she couldn't stay up to hear the rest of his words and fainted.

'_Lucchini…_' It was Shirley's last thought before she fell unconscious.

_***END OF FLASHBACK…***_

Yoshika was in her room and was deep in thought. '_What should I really feel?_' It took a while for it to sink in… but she felt she wanted to do something in exchange for what happened, and she couldn't decide if it was for revenge, or if it was for the better for herself to still be forgiving even if informed that the Red Neuroi were her enemy.

Then, a blonde short-haired Karlslander teen came in… and she was wearing glasses. "Yoshika… have you seen Erica anywhere?"

"Ursula? Oh… Erica didn't come by." Yoshika replied to Ursula, Erica's twin, as she wiped her tears. "Why?"

"I've been looking for her everywhere and I can't see her anywhere!" Ursula said and Yoshika stood up as she followed Ursula. Later, they were hearing some sirens alive on the runway of the base, giving them both the thoughts that the recon operation turned out dirty.

Yoshika didn't mind as she finally got to the door of Erica and Ursula's room. When she opened it, indeed, Erica's bed was empty. '_Where is she?_' Then she walked up to the bed and sat on it. Again… a vision came up to her again. It felt like minutes, but actually seconds, and she gasped and blinked in disbelief. "No, no! Someone's taken her!"

Ursula's emotion changed from calm to terrified in a second. "What?! Who?!"

The Fusoan tried to remember and she shook her head. "I didn't see his face… but I know he brought her out by cutting one of the fences to make an escape."

"Erica… where… are you?" Ursula asked herself that question.

Tyler and Camila were the first to fully understand that Shirley and Erica were not part of their ranks and their retrieval is the priority. If one other witch in their ranks other than Erica is captured, they can use the witch as a hostage to receive a ransom before releasing her. If it's Erica… it's up to her if she will agree to the demand of Rosaimus to be his heir to let the three aura spirits inside her to live. However… Tyler recently was investigating Erica for a little and found out something coincidental. It seems that she was able to make an advanced call using long distance technology made by the Deep Science Division, and the number was tracked to Anna Ferrara. He already knew what she was doing and highly assumed that Erica was not going to agree to the demand of Rosaimus by using the spell that could kill her. She was taken against her own will and was now with Rosaimus. This proved that he is desperate and even sent one to kidnap her. Camila, however, needed to find if it was true.

_***2348 hours…***_

Tyler and Camila were together in the briefing room as they both started to think of the present situation. Shirley and Erica were not with them, which only meant that Rosaimus could release threats.

However, Tyler thought of something else and opened it up. "We gotta be careful of how this would play out. If they have Shirley, they could use her to get what they want."

"Of course, your government will not answer their demands."

"And neither will the DSD. If the Red Neuroi are going to touch our tech, they should think again."

"You shouldn't forget your technology was part of theirs."

"Of course… but the refined products we've made out of it is what they'd want to neurify. That's something dangerous… as dangerous as the units produced by the Purgemaker. Everyone's getting hit with the Purgemaker made units and we gotta start taking out Rosaimus. If he's linked, he's our only way out of it or we're all screwed."

"First order of business is about Erica Hartmann. They may force us to stay back, you know."

"If that's the case, they should have called by now." Tyler cupped his chin for wondering why the Red Neuroi haven't done so. "Something's not right."

"I don't think it leaves us with any other choice. This nuke is the only one existing and we can power it up to take out the super-hive."

"I've also been informed the Orussian preservists begun falling back. Red Neuroi are slowly getting to their territories and they have no other choice but to leave them behind, leaving the nukes in the hands on the Red Neuroi themselves. At least some convenience got to us and we can take the nukes by force this time."

"I'm glad. If we were to fight the Orussians, then we're no different from the Red Neuroi."

"_**I agree.**_" Sanya said when she came in with Commander Minna herself. "Commander Minna had requested I come back early from my shift."

"**It's a must.**" Minna said next. "We're going to need all the hands we can still get because this may turn up messy after all. I already got word from Diana from the 555th that they're ready for tomorrow as well. As discussed during our previous briefings, the close combat teams will use C-47's to drop to the area of Verkhoyanskiy. A mountain range is where the nuke is and we're getting to it." She sighed at this. "Time flies for a little and I'm thinking of retiring soon… knowing I'm still young."

"I wouldn't say that." Tyler smiled and approached Minna before he put his hand on her cheek. "Look… we may never have informed high command about this, but we're making sure we do first. Knowing we're responsible for Brianna, we can't just leave her out of this either."

"You're saying you'll involve her for tomorrow?"

"It's been a staggering time for training with her and we've made so much progress."

"Tyler…"

"Baby… I need your support this time. You've been against Brianna joining up in military ops when she never tried one. I trained her… and I trust that she can handle the worst that things may bring."

Camila had to speak. "Commander, I know you are against your daughter going out there… but think of this as her first and finest mission she could get into. I understand that there are risks… but you can put her in less dangerous spots in the mission. You've also made a tactic play in this and you know that there are good spots you can put her in."

"**Still, I…**" Minna hesitated to continue. '_Will my daughter survive this?_' "Will she…"

"Don't say it." Tyler put his hands on her shoulders. "Let her do her best if you wanna find out."

"No, it's… would she take war in her perspective easily? Every soldier starts fresh… they get their own taste for blood or violence and it changes them."

"Everyone's given a role, Minna. If that role also involves a purpose in killing for the justice of one country or more, unfortunately for us… we have to soak ourselves in that role. It includes Brianna because she already has the background of what blood does to another. This is different: She doesn't know what aliens could do to our blood. If you don't wanna find out how deep they want to make our skins crawl with what they do…"

"…let her know for herself." Minna finished the statement and turned her head away. '_It may be a cruel fate, but he's right._' "Then I have a condition." She turned her head to him.

"What?"

"Remind me why we made her. Remind us of our love… what it meant to both of us." Minna's words surprised Sanya and Camila in the room. The Orussian even blushed on Minna's sentence.

Tyler put his forehead close to her forehead and made them touch. "You got it." He looked at her and they stared at each other's eyes while they held their hands. "I love you… Minna."

"Wanna harden that statement?"

"Don't mind if I do." He made that evil smile before the both of them looked at Sanya and Camila. "Me and my wife are gonna… freshen up. We'll be seeing you tomorrow." Camila nodded and the couple left the room.

Then Camila noticed Sanya was blushing. "Sanya."

"What?"

"You DO know you were on with Eila, right?"

When Sanya was asked that question from Camila about being on with Eila, she answered quickly. "Yes… but… this is different. The mutual feeling on Tyler and Minna is different."

"So you and Eila didn't arrive at that point yet?"

Sanya shook her head. "I had a feeling it was supposed to happen, but we both got hunted down first before she died and I never got the chance to know that feeling."

"Well then…" Camila stood up. "Should I show you?"

"NO WAY!" Sanya quickly said while she shook her hands up. "I must get going." She said before she left.

This made Camila raise an eyebrow. '_I was about to get her a guidebook because I had a research on that myself._' "Hmm…"

_***Minna's Quarters…***_

Without hesitation, and with their hunger for each other, Minna and Tyler stripped each other and climbed on her bed where he set there to get a deep reminder of how their love started. It was a love that reminded them that they each lost something in their lives. They were brought together. All they needed was to be strong for each other.

They took their time. The bed squeaked. Her moans made the noise of the room. Their warmth made their sweat much motivating and even got him to go faster after a while. They made their passions so deep, it felt like the first time they've done it with each other without the rest of the 501st. Now, they're doing it for their own sake, letting them remember why Brianna was born. It was what they needed… their lust and love for each other, letting each word bite their motions.

It took half an hour before they stopped together and were facing each other in the same bed before they kissed. Minna remembered the heat that comes from him and felt his life within her as well. '_He's one with me. I remembered it too well. Have I to believe that she'll be okay? I love him… and I don't want to fail in disagreeing but…_'

Tyler noticed Minna was deep in thought. "Still thinking about what we talked about?" She nodded in response. "Look… maybe I can reconsider. You're right about Brianna who may get hurt in this."

"Yes, you're right that she may get hurt… but reconsidering? No. Don't." Minna put her hand on his cheek. "I don't want you to give up on what you believe on Brianna. I got so focused on my career which could end early that I didn't realize the potential our daughter may have. She came from us… and we owe it to her to try giving her the exhilaration we feel in battle."

"Now you're talking. But… we both know it's a dangerous operation we'll get her in. I know that too well."

"Camila was right, Tyler. There are spots that I can put her in charge of in the operation like supplies and attendance for military personnel. It's true the Red Neuroi don't have any use of our supplies… but we don't want any of them heading for our reinforcements or our established forward base."

"See? I thought you wouldn't find any spot for her she'd fit in?"

"But what I'm worried of is that the forward ops base is near the Red Neuroi's controlled area of the mountain ranges."

"She'll know what to do because I taught her the protocols needed for any emergency. All we gotta do is believe in her that she could do it."

"I believe. She's us in one… our daughter. You made me remember that. Thank you." Minna smiled, then chuckled. "Now I believe you deserve a little more." She did something bold as to sit on his torso while his back was against her bed. "Let me remind you that we have six hours of sleep… honey."

"Since when did you start calling me that?"

"I don't remember. I only remembered that other than your junk, you made me rather aggressive in sex." She neared her mouth to his ear. "THAT was why I called you honey."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It's both good and bad… but I don't mind. Humanity stays in me no matter what… and as long as our daughter lives… she's our only life." Minna whispered and their faces met.

"I'll keep that in mind." He whispered before they kissed again… savoring another hour for themselves.

* * *

**CHAPTER EPILOGUE**

Diana thought she could sleep that night in the airbase with the rest of the 555th, but she was disturbed, clearly because Megan and Lynn Kim woke her up and told her that they've discovered something so magical, even they couldn't describe it themselves. To the leader's surprise, Mary was the first to see this.

_***7 minutes ago… Northeast Suomus Outpost-Airbase… Hangar 14 near the living quarters building…***_

Mary was walking in Hangar 14 alone while she couldn't sleep. She had to drink some milk before going out… figuring she couldn't sleep. Like an adult should think, she decides to tire herself by walking, and she chose that place in particular just because she thought she felt like magic was coming through this place. As she walked in the dark hangar, she stopped as she heard some heavy breathing from an animal. '_What was that?_' She thought to herself as she walked in further to make sure she was hearing it clearly. When she got closer, she gasped at the sight of a dim light coming from a white dog of a sort. '_Is that… a dog?! It's hurt!_'

_***Present… Diana Evan's Quarters…***_

"_**MAJOR!**_" Megan and Lynn Kim suddenly burst in through Diana's doors even tumbling on top of each other by being too fast. This woke the major up and she groaned in it.

"What the hell…?" Diana tried to finish it but Darla woke up from the sofa and sat up. "Darla… sorry about this."

Darla shrugged. "I don't mind. Hey, you two… what the hell? Our beauty sleep's broken now!"

Megan snorted as she stood up. "I'm sure. All ya ever think of is you're a sleeping beauty… but we didn't get a good sleep after hearing this ourselves!"

Lynn Kim fixed herself while she stood up. "I understand your concerns and we appreciate that… but we got some news. Major… a white dog was actually spotted inside Hangar 14. Everyone was awakened by what seemed to be a magic discharge."

"**NO WAY!**" Diana surprisingly said as she got off her bed. "A magic discharge doesn't happen unless two opposite types of magic come in contact! This isn't the first I've known in history… but now? Who's near it and who's affected?"

Lynn answered. "Major… no one was affected negatively, or hurt. Besides… Mary was the one who saw it first."

"It?"

"A white dog. That's where the other source of magic was coming from?"

_***Outside Hangar 14…***_

The hangar's lights were on and soldiers were outside guarding the entrance. Mary was silent while wiping her tears, taking sympathy for the dog inside the hangar, alone while there was light. Then, Cindy arrived. "Mary… what happened?"

Mary sniffed air with her nose while wiping her tears. "Doggie not feeling too good…"

"Doggie?" Cindy asked herself before Megan and Lynn Kim arrived with Darla and Diana in tow. "Meggie! A white dog! I felt the magic from it!"

"**True.**" Lynn Kim commented. "I felt the magic from an animal. Good thing part of me knows where magic can come from."

"**We should look at the dog then.**" Diana said with her arms crossed. Then she looked at Mary. "Did it hurt you?"

"Nope." Mary shook her head and smiled. "She just scared."

"She?" Diana asked and Mary nodded. '_Wait… this is all too familiar._' "I'll… be coming in, alone…"

The others gasped. "**Are you fucking crazy?!**"Megan cursedly asked. "With that magic that dog's got, it could kill you!"

Diana shook her head. "True… but what if I know the dog itself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me." She said before she got in front of the soldiers guarding the door. "Let me through." The two soldiers then opened the hangar doors and she went through, later instructing them to close it behind her. As Diana walked through the lit hangar, she clearly saw the dog, now standing up, and patient at the same time. '_So she's really waiting._' Diana stopped at about four feet in front of the dog and spoke. "I've been researching through books about dogs… and I don't think they'll be able to tell toddlers what gender they have. Then again… you're not really an animal. Then I thought of Yoshika's story of her being the hand of a goddess named Amaterasu."

"_Yoshika…_" A woman's voice in Fusoan accent echoed through the dog.

"It's you, isn't it? The only thing that gave you away was her description of you."

"_You're a truly gifted child, Diana Evans. I'm sorry if inconvenience is what I caused you._"

"In my mind, it changed when I knew you would be around. But why?"

"_Good question. Rosaimus… has taken my powers. Now… he has powered one of his weapons… the Aura Forge. It's something truly remarkable, and dangerous. Through it, he can resurrect from Aura Spirits their bodies… and give them a chance in life, no matter how many times so as long as he carries it. The Aura Forge is something indeed dangerous. And now… it has my power of immortality. I am no longer the deity I think I should be… and live this cursed life others call a sanctuary. They fear beings like myself, but at least you know how to level. Your teammate, Mary, I believe, has different magic from mine. Although my powers haven't been fully restored, I still have it to counter different types of magic in this earth. With mine returning rather a little quicker, I have to find people I know who are still there._"

"How could I help?"

"_Where are Yoshika, Tyler and Mio? It's time I meet them face to face…_"


	31. Rugged stars returning

**Fiction readers... there's gonna be a spelling and grammar haul alert!**

Knowing some stuff including spelling and grammar issues are seen, I'm gonna be adjusting each chapter so I could make sure they're all formal. Also... I'm gonna change the format for the two way communications by the use of radio or telephone, etc...

Anyway... thanks for the support. I got over 4,000 views to date, and I thank you all for that much interest in my series! :) I'm gonna finish the fiction... which mainly starts with the formalities of my formatting.

My two biggest supporters are Mr. Motown Scrapper and aviat0r. ^_^

Well? On to the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"Rugged stars returning"

_Keeping someone silent is cruel… but keeping someone in line after a race has changed society for the worst is indeed the worst of cruelty. I'd prefer the people who maintains the worst of standards just die in my hands. We ALL need freedom no matter if something deals a heavy hand in our future._ – Thelma McGuire from her screening before joining the military.

Thelma opened her eyes and was in shock as she tried to control the car that rainy night. The only way out of the country is by the use of a ferry going to Europe and a plane going from there to Suomus, where the rest of team is at. Gunfire erupted from behind as she controlled the car while avoiding bullets. Two cars were chasing her, and they were Anderson's goons. With Tommy Guns in hand, they released bursts of machinegun fire to the car Thelma was in, hoping to subdue or kill her before she gets out of the country due to shipping rules for illegal immigrants to Europe.

Once she saw the harbor, she stepped on it. '_Damn! This is hopeless! The captain's gonna leave and he's on a schedule! If they even spot the guys shooting with guns… it's gonna cast off any moment!_'

Then a sailor was looking through a telescope as he saw the chase just 2 miles away. Knowing the ship is about to leave anyway… he gives a radio call… with its notification passed to the commander.

Commander Wilde climbed to the bridge to find the ferry captain, Cpt. Hunt while staff are present on controls and throttle. "Sir… we're all set. Passengers are counted for."

"And McGuire?"

"The asset isn't on board, but we can't risk any attackers either."

"Attackers?"

"She's got men chasing her tail and they're off a mile away."

"We can't take any chances of bloodshed or we're screwed! We need to get the goods to Europe and this ship will be on schedule. CAST OFF!"

"Aye!" Commander Wilde replied before he went to the bridge's microphone. "Crew… we are casting off! I repeat we are casting off! Secure all bulkhead joints and man all the engines. We are given a GO." As soon as Wilde's order came, men from different parts of the ships do their duties. The bulkhead joints were secured… the engines were started… and all entrances were being retracted. Then the anchors are raised. As soon as he has the word, he gives the order. "Full speed!"

Then a sailor shouted through the radio. "_Sir! The asset is breaking her windows! She's making a jump for the anchor!_"

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"_I'm giving her a signal! We're not leaving my sister behind!_"

Thelma shot off the front window of the car with the Tommy gun she held. '_This is it! I'm near it!_'

The driver of one of the pursuing cars was panicking. "She's escaping! Can't we shoot her?!"

"FUCKING TAKE HER DOWN, NOW!" One other goon said before another took out a bazooka. "We can't let her escape now that there aren't any other cars! Blow hers so we can go home rich!"

While the goon holding the bazooka exposes his weapon out the window, Thelma sees the iron low-fences. '_If I could hit my car on to the low-fences while the anchor is being raised, I can hold on to the anchors… and it'll be my exit from here… and my entrance back to Europe. Fuck the odds. I believe on this!_' Thelma then initiated her plan by taking a brick from the chair beside her and getting her feet off the seat, before putting the brick on the accelerator pedal. '_If I'm right… I could slingshot to the anchors!_' And she clearly saw the anchors are almost on its grabbing point: The exact place where the anchor can latch onto any surface in water like rocks, just to stop the ship. '_Here we go!_' While she felt the roar of the engines of the car she had driven, sounds of a bazooka being fire and explosions near her have made her at ease. '_They can't aim at high speeds carefully._' As she got to the iron fences… "Oh… SHIT!" She screamed before the bumper of the car hit the iron fences at the same kicking off from the seat to launch her. Her world slowed down, she glided upwards while aware she was holding her Tommy gun, and she flipped forward before aiming her weapon upside down and firing a burst from her weapon. It killed the driver with the bazooka holder in it and it spun out of control before it hit the damaged car that Thelma used before the two cars exploded together. The other car stopped because of common sense to avoid destruction. While that was happening, Thelma's senses got back to normal before she grabbed the anchor and held tightly to the big chain while it was raised. She looked at the smoking view of two cars destroyed from the explosion and the other with its passengers looking intently at her. '_It's over. I'm on my way, guys. I hope you're happy, Camila. You owe me… big time._'

As the crew expected, Thelma just reached them in the nick of time. While she climbed the anchors and was helped by the men on the port side of the ship… Wilde was there and he groaned. "You're late!"

Thelma fixed herself and even got the dust off her. "No I'm not. I just got here."

"Hmph. You wish." Then he looked at the others. "What are the rest of you doing here?! Get back to your posts!" And the others ran to follow his order before he looked back at her. "Look… I don't like shit is breaking down in Europe… but we're doing you a favor here… so you're on our turf. Don't forget that you're wanted by the Liberion authorities. This may be one way of repaying you… but don't expect to be comfortable." He said harshly, making her aware of his warning there and then. Thelma once helped out in an operation to remove middle-eastern civilians off Africa after being treated as slaves to the educated mobile foot-neuroi in some areas. The Counter-Striker Unit was assigned to liberate them from their masters… and Wilde and Hunt were two of the former slaves from years ago.

"I understand." Thelma replied after reminding herself of that operation. "Look… I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Your captain is indeed a good man and I can't thank you enough. Anderson is on the run, but he had hitmen chase me all throughout Washington. THAT was why I was desperate in getting off the country and moving back to the team before they start an operation. The whole time… it may be a trap… and I can't risk them having been tricked and losing too many."

"It's not our concern… as long as you're on our ship. We're making haste to Europe and we hope to reach our destination in time. This is one of the fastest ships for transporting goods and passengers in our current voyage for two weeks. I want to remind you that you don't know what kind it is." He went near her and glared at her. "We thank you… but we don't want any damaged goods here, if you know what I mean."

She matched his emotion and glared back, but later smiled. "Okay, okay. You're too fucked up in coffee, aren't you?"

"You have no idea. I wasn't nervous if you were gonna arrive, if you're asking."

"Did I ask?"

"No. Clearly I am. Shit."

"I'm sorry for _that_, this time."

"I'll show you around the ship. Pleasantries will have to go later. We have matters to discuss and we need to discuss it soon."

"Of course. Let's keep my bed a little warm, shall we?"

"Fine. Take some rest, but be ready in four hours. Follow me." Wilde said before he led the way for Thelma. Both of them walked to the living quarters area a deck below and walked down a corridor before he opened a room for her. "This will be yours. Some clothes are ready for you as you requested. And…" He put his hand out as it signaled something. "Your weapon?"

"Sorry. I forgot." She handed the Tommy gun to him. "Take care of it. I recently found it and I wanna keep making an upgrade to it."

"You're a gunsmith?"

"While I was in the military, I was taught to be one. My mentor, who was also a drill instructor during the time was actually given a merit for making effective super-soldiers in the field. He died in service after defending an outpost in Africa. Too bad. I should have thanked him in person."

"He must have been a great man for you."

"Wait… I'm not THAT close!"

"Sorry! I think I should go."

"May as well. I'll be minutes early for the meeting, so don't worry. And tell Captain Hunt that I thank him. This time, I'm making sure I stay to inform others about my gratitude."

"It's appreciated as well. I'll take my leave." Wilde said before he left her quarters and its door shut from behind. Thelma was alone… and finally on her way back to Europe.

'_God, I hope this is worth it. Serena… be safe. You've gone off to face Anderson on your own… now that I've known he's a fucking hybrid. Why the heck didn't I see this? No… No one really saw it because he was acting behind the lines… and he needed to kill me after I've known he can't be killed simply by the bullet of a handgun. Now I'm here… a disavowed captain starting to feel off and still having allegiance to the right side even if I'm being sought out of the Liberion authorities. Was it worth it? Of course it was._' She exhaled before she sat on her bed and removed her wet shirt, then put on the new one supplied by the ship's crew. "This will do." And she lied down on the pillow of the bed. '_Of course, it's gonna be messy. What a fucked up world. I guess I'm happy living in it anyway._' She snorted and thought of it before closing her eyes to fall asleep.

_***0512 hours… USS Howitzer Briefing room…***_

It felt like minutes of sleep but it was enough for her. Four hours didn't seem enough for a normal person… but she recovers faster than she looks. She even felt a bit energetic when she met the senior staff of the ship including Commander Wilde and Captain Joseph Hunt.

The meeting was started and Hunt went on first. "Gentlemen… and lady, we have ourselves a situation. We're crossing the Atlantic going to Europe, but recent events have gotten to our attention. The enemy is already sending recon and small forces to this part of the sea, and they're expected to be moving in squadrons. Our ship may be good in carrying passengers, but we always have the means to fight back. The USS Howitzer has been equipped with anti-air emplacements on the corners of the ship and other parts to counter the aerial threats. Be cautious. No one on this ship is a witch except for Captain McGuire herself… but she doesn't have her striker units with her. We'll have to depend on her for strategic defenses during our voyage to Britannia, and we must ensure the safety of the cargo of this vessel. Either that… or we've lost the real aim of the crew: To give safe voyage to the critical people for our nation. McGuire is also for the allied forces, but now disavowed… but we've given her a second home here as we owe her after my capture with Commander Wilde. Don't be mistaken: She is as loyal as a patriot as she can be… and she cares for others."

Thelma was flattered. "Captain… you didn't need to tell them."

"You're welcome. You still need credit, lass. You've helped us quite a lot… and we appreciate your help on this as well. You were the one who gave us initiative to cross the Atlantic… and maybe we could never survive the trip without your help."

"You're putting a lot in my hands…"

"…because you have what it takes to be sure there are less casualties or none at all. It's better we stand strong together at this."

She thought about it for a while and he had a point. "I suppose you're right."

"Good. I'm glad you see it what way. Now… we must move quickly. We have weapons ready for the main forces and in your command. You better make the wisest positions possible for defense if you want to succeed at each defensive round."

"Of course." Thelma stood up and brought up the map for the ship. "Alright… this better be known to all of the crew. The two weeks during our voyage will be dealt with swiftly by the Red Neuroi, so pay attention. Different types of units will be used… so be wise in each weapon you possess. One other weapon that is certainly needed has to be saved… so be smart and give me suggestions as well. Now… let's begin with port bow…" And she started to point places on the blueprints of the ship. There, she marked the number of men on each position and their procedures. Then… came the shifts as to how the men would switch duties at critical times. Procedures were also talked about during the meeting and how each procedure should be given importance if shortage of men would be avoided at each defensive round. It took an hour of explaining and each of the senior staff members were talking to each other about her tactical strategies for the whole time.

After an hour… she concluded. "Hopefully, established radio contact should be continued if we're near an allied ship or nation. Captain Hunt will give that duty a proper management to everyone in charge of communications on the bridge. We need to call on any reinforcements in possible if we want to keep our precious cargo from harm. That is all. Any other questions?" She looked around and everyone seemed to understand. "Good. Just let me know if you need anything. For the meantime, focus on your assignments. That's all." Thelma said before she sat down and the room was silent for a minute.

Captain Hunt took a while before he concluded the meeting. "You all know what to do. Start making preparations and let's put her strategy and tactics to good use." And so with his words, the meeting was dismissed, and all senior staff started to make their duties worthwhile. While Thelma, himself and Wilde were left, he stopped her from leaving. "Not yet. Since you're in charge of the strategic defense for the ship, you need to make sure you supervise them while we're being attacked. It's up to you on what to do closely on the anti-air emplacements. It will all depend on our aerial cover if ever they come, to take on the bigger guns of the enemy."

"The jet bombers?"

"Right. They'll be pounding our ship and we'll be destroyed in seconds. We're making sure we move fast and we're going as fast as we could."

"Sure thing. I'll be sure to do my best to ward them off."

"**You better.**" Wilde commented. "I heard they're getting pretty messy on Africa and Australis. Orussia Major may be on its way to being saved… but it needs to really fly big after this."

_***6 days later…***_

And so for six days, it was continuous training. Position switching happens every 12 hours… and each gun-trained sailor was persistent to protect the ship… inside and out. Making sure it really happens well, Thelma inspects each sailor in defense duty every six hours, making sure they're vigilant. However… Thelma was getting the attention of Commander Wilde, whose first name is Nathaniel.

Now Nathaniel was a man with secrets. For instance, he was grumpy, but that was proven to be broken instantly when he's surprised to see her at some places…

…like in the cafeteria. He was in a hurry to get to the table to sit by himself, looking like he doesn't want to be disturbed. But when he sat at the table, he didn't notice a lavender-haired witch was busy reading a book for her own interests while she had a bowl mashed chicken and potatoes she made for herself. When they faced each other, Wilde looked away while Thelma did it slowly. She knew he was spooked, but he didn't move from his seat either.

Then it happened during one night when she was in the baths by herself. No man was showering that time and she was the last to use the shower, or so she thought. She forgot that one other person needed to use the showers. With each cubicle having no covers at all, she didn't notice that he walked in. He was embarrassed that he saw her nude but didn't let her know that he was there and he walked past her. Then she felt him at the other side of the shower room and saw his body. She can already tell from his behind that it was Nathaniel. They didn't speak to each other, but they knew very well that they looked at each other.

And there was a time she went to his quarters another night to tell him of the strategic defense reports. When it was finished… he asked her to stay. She looked back with a smile and knew it. "You like me, don't you?"

"Hmph. You're shitting me." He said while he was sitting on his bed wearing his boxers and black shirt. "Look… I don't feel like talking about this."

"Really? How can you explain of you looking at my body 2 days ago?"

"That was an accident."

"Really? You didn't like it?"

"No."

"You're lying. I understand you're my superior… but I know men. I've gone through hell with them too, so I know all levels."

He glared at her for being tense about the subject and stood up before walking near her and stood there narrowing his eyes. "You don't know what you're after."

"Actually… I know. If you're looking for it… I'm looking for it too."

"You sure the men in your unit didn't mind you doing it with them even with their careers on the line?"

"They didn't have to, because they shut up after I've done it with them."

"You must have been abused."

"I overruled all of my partners and made them enjoy themselves. I never even squirted while we were doing it. Could you be any different?"

"Don't test me."

"Do you like to be tested?"

"I said I don't."

"But I want to be. I'm the devil men knew… so I want you to fuck me. You can't resist."

He looked away briefly before he looked at it. "What if I failed the test?"

"You didn't fail miserably. I told you. Men would shut up and get back to business because I know how to handle myself."

"Then prove it." And after he said it, she put her hand on his crotch. '_The hell?!_'

"I told you. I know how to handle myself." She said while feeling his hard friend. "Let's be lustful for one night, Nathaniel."

"I'd like that… Thelma." He neared his face gently and she did the same. They both kissed… and he… the older superior, was about to fuck her.

After several minutes, she pushed him until he was sitting on his bed and she sat on his legs while his hips were in between her legs. She neared her mouth to his ear. "Want me to rip your shirt off?"

"Want me to rip yours?" And his counter-statement made her chuckle before she held the collar of his shirt and started to tear it from the middle. "You… are good. You're acting like a monster, being rough."

"I told you." She said while she finished ripping his shirt and his abdomen and chest were exposed. She then neared his ear again. "I handle myself… because I dealt with the devil face to face. Even before I tried to face death… I shouldn't forget I had sins. No one can be washed from sins and you know. We're all cursed anyway." Then she started to lick the corner of his ear. '_He's turning me on just by telling him my dark side._'

"Enough." He muttered before he grabbed her collar and started to tear it from the middle. He was surprised to see that her nude breasts were seen. "You've been preparing for this."

"No. I'm preparing you to be my pig." She pushed him until his back was on the sheets before he got off him. Then she took off everything else before she was completely nude. "I'll punish you in succumbing to the devil." She even took his pants and underpants off.

"Really? Then can you get your own pleasure just by being punished too?"

"I'll go first, jackass." She evilly chuckled before she got on his hips… and with her hole meeting his friend. Finally… it stuck together, and she moaned. '_I'm commencing your punishment._' Like a quickie, she moved… and she was fast. He was moaning as she does and he knew he was regretting his own decision to deal with his own demonic lust. '_He's succumbing very well. His friend is beginning to feel good and wants to let it all out._'

He knew his moaning was getting louder than hers and had a feeling his body was about to surrender. "Shit… Uggh!"

_***14 minutes later…***_

She was still riding him and he was almost tired. Finally… she saw heard him moan and he released another loud of his juices in her. '_Oh… yes… his warmth… he's coming into me._'

He groaned in disappointment and decided to change the game. He pulled her in and pushed her back towards the sheet, and he kneeled on the bed just below her hole. "You made me suffer… but it's not over yet. I'm not letting you take all the glory."

"Wait… what are you doing?!"

"I'll make you succumb to your matchmaker." He chuckled before he spread his legs. "I can already taste your juices... so enjoy it." With no doubt… he started to lick her private parts and she moaned. '_She's enjoying herself!_'

"Uggh! Ahhh…" She moaned to her delight as she felt his tongue inside him. "You… damn you… PIG! Uggh!" And her eyes were rolling up. '_My head's… becoming blank. Oh… I'm gonna explode!_' "Ohh… I'm… CUMMING…! GYAAH!" And her juices have exploded on his face. Knowing it was a little of her juices… he kept going. "What the-? Ohh… Uggh…" Then she began to feel his tongue reaching her sensitive clit. "Ohh… not there! AHHH!" She felt her juices instantly come out. '_That's the second time he…_' Then she felt something too familiar… like it was bigger than expected. She focused her eyes on him and saw he was making his friend go into her hole. "Going for it, again?"

"Yeah. I'll fertilize you."

"And you'll raise my baby, of course?"

"Why not? A few diapers wouldn't hurt."

"That can suffice. Shit… I'm going out of my mind… I swear I heard myself talk like I want to be pregnant."

"Don't wanna be?"

"No… let's be one… for life."

"Here I go…!" He then let his friend insert into her hole until she moaned and locked his back with her feet. "I'm gonna make you scream, devil."

"Try me, pig!" She chuckled evilly but was suddenly stopped when he started thrusting slowly, then faster than usual. "Oh… Uggh… my! Ahhh…! You're friend… ahh… is… real good! Ahhh!"

_***A minute later…***_

His thrusting became persistent… and faster… and both their minds were going blank as he was about to explode with juices. "Uggh… Thelma… I'm…"

"MAKE ME PREGNANT!"

"…CUMMING!"

"NATHANIEL!" She shouted before he closed their bodies together, as they made their juices explode at each other. While it was happening, they breathed heavily. They sweated in his bed. They kissed, but only let their tongues touch. His overflowing juices flowed inside her… and they were mated as one. She didn't regret being with him. From then on… they considered it broken… but it was lust that brought them together. They decided to try facing their future in the roughest way possible, even if it would bring them tears in the end. They didn't care. All they had that night… was each other.

_***The next day…***_

The ship's captain groaned while looking through his binoculars while on the bridge. "It's not funny. How the heck are they not seeing a single ship in the ocean?"

Wilde was there to answer the captain's question. "Captain, I believe the Red Neuroi's focused on the Orussians and Europe. It's only a matter of time before they arrive."

"I know… but I'm getting my passengers worried they won't last in being sweaty."

"Let them be. It's for their safety. You know that her defense tactic is effective… so they gotta hold on and try breathing our air a little longer."

"Don't tell me it's easy for you."

"It never was in the beginning."

The radar and communications officer in the bridge was monitoring the radar and the various radiowaves he's been hearing. Suddenly, the calm silence of radiowaves changed into the moaning of a creature, and he clearly heard the difference. Then the radar was receiving a reading spike for three contacts from their starboard side. "Captain, I'm seeing…" Then he saw there were two who were added.

"Well?!" Wilde inquired. "What is it?"

"I'm seeing five… no… six contacts from our starboard side coming in fast from high. Radar spikes also detect they're grouped together."

This got Wilde surprised. '_Crap! There are many of them!_' Then he looked at Hunt. "Captain-?"

Hunt nodded. "Battlestations."

"Aye aye, Cap." Wilde replied before he hit the stations siren and spoke on the ship's microphone. "All crew, man your battlestations! This is not a drill! I repeat… this is NOT a drill! Man your battlestations! We got contacts… incoming!"

Thelma was running across the side of the ship where she witnessed many of the sailors reporting to critical positions on the ships. Some wandering civilians were found and taken inside the ship so they would be given protection against aerial attacks. Some parts of the ship are powered with shields to protect personnel or passengers whenever a beam breaches the hull of the vessel. '_At least they'll be safe inside the ship._' "All hands on exterior… get to your positions, NOW!" Then she looked at the starboard side of the ship and stopped as she analyzed the shapes. '_So… they're bringing two of those jet bombers, huh?_' Then she looked at her wrist, where a wristband with a small comms device connected to it. She pressed a few buttons and spoke to it. "Cap… jet bombers are coming in hot."

"_Understood._" Hunt replied through the communicator. "_I authorize you to use bigger shells. Those particular units are big and it can only go to one direction for a strike run. It'll make its strike worth it… so try shooting the things while up-close._"

"Roger." She replied as she went straight to the forward bow to check on her first set of defense positions for the Anti-Air gun crews.

Wilde moved closer to Hunt as they both managed on the bridge of the ship. "Sir… are you sure of the development of the ship? I understand when we returned with your sudden interest on the Howitzer's development that you've intervened. But why put Fusoan Anti-Air weapons instead of ours?"

"First… understand that we've finished our quarrels with the Fusoans. Second… they are effective. I will not stand with my ship becoming a deadly target most especially if it doesn't have a fleet to escort it. No… SHE needs much more than elegance… but aggressiveness when the time comes."

"And putting foreign high-powered weapons would do the trick?"

"It isn't a matter of seeing foreign things, as long as we can handle the power they give. Remember when the Type 11's had troubles being placed? Instead of being placed at the rear, it was placed secretly at the center."

"You're not only clever, but crazy." Wilde chuckled.

"Lad, there's so much you need to learn when it comes to shipbuilding. So much comes to mind when it comes to the engineering, but as long as there's something innovative in its design and the purpose, we can reach better locations than just one place. I personalized the ship not only for myself… but I'm making sure a super-ship is a must."

"It doesn't compare to a battleship, captain."

"Yes… but I'm proving the super-ship can actually take out neuroi targets with ease, especially if the AAA's we have are THAT destructive and accurate."

"One more thing: Every crew member must have the balls to set the goal to destroy a neuroi unit like it's an ordinary day. We followed your logic, and I hope this is one of those ordinary days."

"Keep hoping, but keep making efforts to get what you want, Lad. Now… deploy the Type-11's. It's time we make sure they face the true might of the USS Howitzer."

"Aye, Captain! All hands… Type-11 75 mm Fusoan Anti-Air Emplacements… will deploy now!" Wilde said over the microphone. "This will only be one of the days we will use this… so be wise in raising the cannons with precision."

And so… the 75mm Anti-Air cannons were being raised on two sides, coming from the rear and the bow side of the ship. The Type 11's that were installed on the ship have uses for targeting air units that reaches for an altitude of 7,500 feet. Their enemy was flying at 3,500 above surface… and they're clearly in the sights of the units flying with that altitude. Thelma was running to the rear defenses next after the bow defenses were inspected and ready. With the Type 11's already exposed, she wishes it won't be targeted immediately. The reinforcements are not going to be assisting them for 15 minutes. By then, the ship could be destroyed… but it'll all depend on the arsenal the Howitzer has.

Wilde came back from the radioman on the bridge to Captain Hunt. "Captain, the 508th has been informed and they've sent reinforcements."

"Wait… they have a super-carrier for a base. How would they get here in time?"

"I'm sure you forgot. They're making sure to be in service as long as the war is going on."

"Thach… You really have the nerve." Hunt chuckled. "Very well. We may need her help on this. How will her reinforcements arrive? The USS Enterprise will not be fast enough to get here."

"C-47's have been deployed and are transferring the witches and support group as we speak."

"Good."

"_**Uh… captain!**_" A comms ensign called out to Captain Hunt. "I got a condensed number of units coming in. Two bogeys are confirmed bigger than the others."

"_As expected…_" The captain muttered. "The others may be drones or recon fighters. With having that many to take on a single ship, we may need the machinegun AAA's to deal with them."

Then Thelma contacted them. "_Captain… drones are coming in and hot! Shall I?_"

"You're cleared to engage when they get in range."

"_Roger._" Thelma was seeing through her eyes that drones were certain in trying to take down the ship. '_Sorry… but no one's going to sink this ship._' "Starboard defense crews… standby!" As the drones got closer, repeating beams were released and they hit the ship, only hitting the Ion shields, but somehow with effect. Thelma then had given the signal. "Starboard defenses… WEAPONS FREE!" Then the AAA guns have loosed bullets against the attacking neuroi drones. As drones got closer and pulled up to avoid contact, the bullets have swallowed an amounted number of neuroi. As others have accurately counted, 15 have been taken down. Thelma then saw the neuroi drones flying to another direction to avoid getting hit in the distance. '_It seems a little too easy, right?_' She wondered with the questionable tactic the Red Neuroi have been making. "Keep on them! Make sure they still flee! You can keep hitting them hard as long as they're in your range of fire!"

The jet bombers were already over the ship and she had her eyes on them. Soon, the Type-11's loosed large 75mm cannon shells at the jet bombers. The two jet bombers didn't change its altitude while being fired upon and were resilient, and indeed giving intent to drop bombs. Thelma saw this and she had an instinctive strategy they'd do. '_I'm sure after they drop those bombs and the target doesn't have effective damage from them, they'd go close the range to take us out with the beams… which are more powerful than the bombs. They're trying to preserve their shots. Clever._' She also knew the jet bombers may have entered combat before. '_The Red Neuroi are hiding something… and it's related to the power the Purgemaker is making. Whatever it is… their numbers in certain areas aren't enough… and this is one of those areas._' "All defenses… focus on the drones first! When I give the signal, aim at the jet bombers! They'll do two runs… both using bombs and beams at us! Anti-Bomb Snipers… are you both reading me?"

"_We're standing by._" Her radio sounded of a young Britannian man. "_Give us the word… we're gonna blow some ordnance from the sky._"

"At least, let me know if you have a clear visual of the bombs being dropped at us." Thelma replied while walking on a bulkier place to avoid beam fire. "I'm actually calm. To even make it exciting… I'm so pissed… I'm gonna try using a single hand-cannon at them."

"_If only wonders like that would really be built, lass._"

"Got ya there." Thelma chuckled.

"_My scope's got a visual on dropped bombs. Stand by… we're getting our crosshairs on it now…_" The sniper on the radio said while Thelma was walking towards one of the Type-11's. "_Targets in range… and in our crosshairs. Your orders?_"

"Fire." Thelma said calmly while continuing to the rear defenses while hearing anti-armor sniper fire from a distance. She looked above her briefly seeing a bomb destroyed. "Strike one for the first. Where's the second?"

"_Shot._" Another Britannian sniper said before another anti-armor sniper rifle was discharged. She smiled when she saw the other bomb explode. "_Target destroyed._"

"Good. That takes care of the bombs." Thelma was about to make another order when the ship shook a little. Then she moved to the port side of the ship and was shocked to see another wave of units. "Son of a… Captain… we got some recon units coming in from the north!"

"_Understood. We'll have the guns spinning for them. I suggest you get your own position if you wish to help them out._"

And Thelma started to run to the rear side. "That's exactly what I'm planning!"

She then ran to the support emplacements in the middle and took over an anti-air emplacement before she started to fire. Because drones were the only opponents that seemed to matter, they all focused on the drones. While aware that jet bombers will be on their way to attack in close range, Thelma kept on firing on the drones, slowly taking out the Red Neuroi numbers. She only heard the bullets being loosed by the combustion coming from the large weapon she used and only the explosions from those rounds to her targets. '_This time… I will not fail! I've failed so many times… and I'm not letting this ship sink! NO! NOT ON MY WATCH!_'

_***C-47 flight of 3 planes on the Atlantic… Altitude 7,500 feet…***_

Jane was taking off the straps on her chest as she was aware the target area was near. '_We haven't done this before… but slingshot launchers at least got the appeal on my watch._' "Shindo…"

"Shirei-kan?" Shindo Mie responded who was actually seated beside her.

"Make sure you guide them well and see if there's anything else we got in store for us. I don't believe the Howitzer would last once the jet bombers would start their close range attack runs. I understand this is different from the models we faced since 1940… but the types don't change. They're a new breed and can pound anything on the ground or at the sea."

"I understand. I'll keep watch in the air and make sure nothing else from afar hits us."

Jane chuckled with another idea in her mind. "I sure miss it when the Enterprise is near us right now… but this is an emergency we all need to go through."

"_**Arrival at 7 minutes!**_" The speakers rang out with the flight captain's voice.

Jane shook her head. "It isn't enough. We're gonna need to approach it fast… and we can at least travel faster especially if we're flying straight. They need help… and it's something we need to provide to them."

"_**Is that a quick call I hear?**_" Flight Lieutenant Cecilia Harris said from a distance and at the opposite side of the seats. She was holding an m1919a6 machine gun. "I say we do it!"

"_**I agree.**_" Flight Lt. Karibuchi Takami adds. "Better we reach the ship with its engines still functioning. The support staff we have can repair the ship in case the engines aren't working… but we need to make sure the sky's clear for them to drop on the ship."

"I'm impressed." Jane smiled. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's got resolve. Stand by! We're launching at 30!" Jane stood up from her seat and went straight to the cockpit. Once she saw the pilot, she yelled out. "Captain… open the overhead launch doors! We're bailing here!" And the captain nodded before hitting a few switches on his station. As soon as Jane went back in the passenger area she got some help from Shindo to bring the striker vertical slingshot just under the overhead launch door. Once it opened up, she placed the slingshot launcher below it.

Then a Britannian Flight Lieutenant came to Jane. "Commander?"

"Jeram? What's up?"

"I'll add a suggestion, if I may?"

"All ears."

"What if we focus on the jet bombers to distract them? You never know we'll be attracting attention than the Howitzer?"

"_**Says the lady**_ _**who keeps getting it!**_" Harris comments with a laugh.

"Oh, shut up!" Jeram snaps but isn't too serious.

Jane then thought of the idea. "Delia, you got a good point. But the ship still needs protection. The ones taking on the bigger craft will be myself, Squadron Leader Mie, Flight Lieutenant Takami, yourself, and Flying Officer Harris. The rest will have to protect the Howitzer from close range, and see if they can deflect any beams. I'm sure on the first run, the ship will lose its Ion shields, making us on the clock. Ladies… you better have it in your heads… because we only got one shot! Get the ship to sustain too much damage, and we would have already seen it explode! Divide and Conquer! Let's make this a good memory of our service!"

"_**ROGER!**_" The rest of the witches responded. Soon, Jane Thach launched, followed by Shindo Mie, Karibuchi Takami, Delia Jeram, Cecilia Harris, Jamie Swett, Dorothy Baker, Matsuda Shouko, and Komura Sadae. As they all got out, they assumed the reverse V formation with Jane, Shindo, and Karibuchi as the first three in front.

_***USS Howitzer…***_

"CAPTAIN! Two jet bombers are on my radar… coming from the starboard and port side!" A radar man said and the captain was shocked. Hunt didn't just assume the neuroi would destroy them. They wanted their shields down faster.

Thelma was keeping the fire active on the drones with the AAA emplacement she was using when she heard the tactic the Red Neuroi had made. "Shit! They want us out of action! At this rate… the engines could get hit! What's the status of our reinforcements?!"

"_They'll be here sooner than expected since they left the C-47's earlier._" Wilde responded and she heard it with her earpiece comms.

"Got it, Wilde! Thanks! Tell them to hurry cause we could really use their help by now!"

"_Brace yourself now! Jet bombers are fast approaching at 200 feet!_" And as Wilde said, Thelma's eyes widened at the closeness of the jet bombers at both the left and right side of the ship. She knew it was going to be bad and she stopped firing and held her place. Soon, beams came from the passing jet bombers as they flew over the front and rear of the ship. The Ion shields took the pressure, but later buckled since two beams have been used. One of the beams was able to slice through the engines of the ship and there was an explosion from the engine room. As soon as Thelma regained her senses from the strong attack… "_Shit! Engine room is hit badly! We're losing power to the engines!_"

"And the crew members in the room?"

"_Trapped. You're closest to the engine room, Thelma. Think you can give us a hand on this one?_"

"Don't need to tell me twice." Thelma said before she jumped off the emplacement and ran to the rear of the ship. She later found the door going down and slid on the stairs with her hands. She jumped off and started to make her way to the engine room while some parts of the ship were on fire thanks to the explosion.

_***3.5 miles out… Altitude 6,252 feet…***_

Jane was looking through her binoculars and the smoke from the ship was clearly seen. "Alright… we're nearly there! Ladies… remember the plan on this! I've assigned your tasks… so I expect you make it effective!"

"_**ROGER!**_"

"_Commander…_" Shindo Mie called from behind. "Do I have to use this?"

Jane looked at Shindo Mie and saw her carrying an anti-armor rifle. Jane chuckled at this. "You didn't use it during your career, and you have the blood of a sniper."

"Perhaps my father did… but… I'm not my father… or even a Bishop."

"Bishop? As in Lynette and Wilma?"

"It doesn't matter. Both of them knew their fates as snipers but…"

"You shouldn't compare yourself to them. For my plan and strategy to work… you WILL have your ways in using the rifle. The reason I didn't tell you before was because you didn't want to accept it. Now… it's different. It's not a matter of what you should do… but CAN do. I've seen you with a simple Springfield before… so I have no doubts about you doing this."

"This is heavier than what's expected!"

"Then deal with it! Be patient if you have to."

Shindo felt she was being forced… but also felt her responsibility. '_What did I get myself into? Fusoans rarely get snipers out through the witches… but I'm getting myself out as one._' "I… I understand."

"I'm sorry if this feels like something I'd force… but you can't hide this any longer from us, Shindo. You gotta show your colors… and you have to be open on how to use it. I know you've handled that weapon before."

"_**Yeah!**_" Harris said from behind. "I believe you can do it!"

"_**I support you too, Squad Leader!**_" Delia Jeram said. "We all do!" After she said it, Shindo looked at the others behind her. They all nodded when she looked at each of them and tears started to fall down from her eyes.

Shindo focused forward and wiped her tears. '_This is something I wouldn't normally do… but if they believe in me… then I should be sure I give it all I've got!_' "I'll give this all I have!"

Jane nodded and smiled before she looked back forward. '_This is good._' Then Jane widened her eyes. At her left was a jet bomber flying away from the ship at a very low altitude, but soon started to turn around. '_Whoa… looks like that one's heading for the ship!_' "Oh no you don't! Tactic Divide and Conquer… EXECUTE!"

"_**ROGER!**_" The other witches behind her replied strictly before Jane turned to her 11 O'Clock and led Mie, Takami and Harris. While Jeram and the others head straight for the ship while seeing their jet bomber flying away at a distance, before turning. They were facing two big targets… and both need to be eliminated to save the ship from the worst.

_***USS Howitzer… Engine Room…***_

Thelma was holding a fire extinguisher while she had released its chemicals when the fires in the engine room had been spreading. Together with other crew members, she was extinguishing fires in the engine room while there was another explosion that rocked them all. Two sailors were killed this time. '_That area's getting too hot for us!_' "Somebody focus on that spot! We gotta cool the engines before the fuel beats us all!" She then ran to the hot spot from where the explosion was and started to spray the extinguisher materials before another explosion could make that room a nightmare. As she was getting close to the area an explosion immediately was in front of her. Her world slowed and she had seen the flames too close to her while she was pushed back by the force of the explosion. It reached the left side of her face, that was then burnt before she was able to put up her shield, saving the rest of her, but not her eyes that was damaged from the intense heat.

The sailors saw her pushed from the explosion while she landed hard on the floor before she finally stopped on her chest. She screamed in pain knowing the left side of her face was almost burned. One sailor quickly approached her and helped her up. "Are you hurt?!" Then he saw her look up to him as horror got to him. Her left eye was burned badly and he knew she won't be able to use it. "This is bad."

"I'm fine."

"But your eye…"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Thelma said while furious at him, but then stopped before she would say more and realized what he meant. She then held her left eye with one hand and noticed it was hurt. '_Oh… no!_' As she held her left eye, her skin made the pain sting through her. "Shit…" She examined her hand and a small trace of blood was on it. '_My left eye must have taken the heat and…_' She shook her head and tried to focus on the situation at hand. She looked up and saw the sprinklers intact. "Damn… no one turned on the sprinklers."

"The guy who was gonna do it must have had trouble. Anything could have happened while this was happening." One sailor said while he was putting out a fire nearby.

Then Thelma looked around. '_The sprinkler must be somewhere in this room._' "I need two boys with extinguishers. Somebody point me where the hell the valve is. Wherever it is, it's blocked by a fire now." And without doubt, one sailor was able to lead her. She followed him together with another sailor on duty.

_***Just outside and distant from the Howitzer… 1,300 feet…***_

Jane was in pursuit of the attacking jet bomber followed by three other witches. To distract the neuroi unit, she kept shooting with her Browning MG so that the unit can shoot back, diverting its attention temporarily. '_Damn!_' She saw a glow of red and beams were fired at her before she blocked them with her shield. '_Good thing my shield's strong. Even if their attacks are good to exterminate witches… I'm not easy to take down!_' "You know the drill! Distract and Locate! We gotta keep this one occupied while looking for the core!"

"_**ROGER!**_" The witches responded before Jane was overtaken by Shindo Mie who fired her automatic MG at the neuroi and raised her altitude in doing the same before she blocked the beam from the neuroi. She then raced forward in hopes she'll find the core for herself. They always find the core somewhere at the middle but it can be at the forward or rear side of the big neuroi unit. While she was shooting from the front, Takami raced from below and fired there, and Harris was firing from behind. Beams went at them at the same time before they blocked each of them. They all knew the core may be close by on where they shot their rounds.

Jane took a closer look at the areas the other three have fired on. '_Wait… this is like one of the neuroi units that actually has a moveable core… but could it be like this?_' Then Jane had an idea. "Captain Hunt on the Howitzer, do you read?"

"_This is Hunt. What do you need?_"

"Are those Type-11's still up?"

"_Yes, what about it?_"

"We'll reel in one of the jet bombers close to the ship. I know the Type-11's fire vertically only, which is exactly what we need. The core's moving on our bomber, and we can nail it right under the unit and make a big dent. We'll do the rest from there!"

"_Sounds like a plan. We'll call on McGuire._"

She widened her eyes in surprise. '_No… way!_' "Excuse me… Thelma McGuire?" Jane asked in suspicion.

_***USS Howitzer… Engine Room…***_

Thelma screamed as she turned the valve while a few more explosions happened inside the engine room. Clearly, the room can't be extinguished fast unless the sprinklers are up. With the help of one other sailor, she was able to make the valve budge and finally spin before she spun it continuously. Soon, the room was getting sprinkled with water from above, and the fires inside the room are getting extinguished. She breathed heavily and quickly as she got wet and was hearing the cheers of the crew men inside the engine room. In exchange of her ruined left eye… she saved the rest of the crew inside the room, only suffering 4 casualties in total.

She walked back to the door of the room when her earpiece reacted to a transmission. Then she stopped. "_This is Jane Thach, Wing Commander of the 508__th__ JFW Mighty Witches. I understand I'm talking to Thelma McGuire, captain of Squad Guillotine of the Counter-Striker Unit?_"

"What about?"

"_You've got a lot to answer for once you went AWOL._"

"No. I've got a lot to answer for once my whole unit got killed off after our last mission."

"_It doesn't give me a reason to say Liberion didn't forget._"

"Screw you."

"_We'll screw us both if you don't help me now! The jet bomber we're pursuing needs a signaled synchronous fire from the ship so we can wreck it from underneath. If the normal motion of the moving core is right… it should be ending up underneath._"

"Use the Type-11's. That's how I'd do… but why ask me?"

"_Even if you're a fugitive, is it bad to trust a fellow witch?_"

Thelma only ran out of the door and found herself back at the main level and immediately ran to the middle of the ship. She found the AAA emplacement she once sat with and the Type-11 Anti-Air cannons near it. "You better be right. They're causing us trouble. So we'll expose the core?"

"_What else?_"

_***In the air… 600 feet…***_

The binocular vision was viewing the ship from half a mile away and Jane put her viewing tool away. "It's all about timing, Thelma. Once it passes you… you fire."

"_Of course. We're standing by. The ship's gonna be stopping cause our engines are out._"

"Worry about the situation we have for now and focus!"

"_Don't we all?_" Thelma chuckled before she cut the transmission.

The four of them were distracting the jet bomber, but it certainly didn't feel right with Cecilia. She had seen a situation in which some neuroi units are able to fire using their cores. '_No! I trust Jane's intuition of the core appearing right below… but what if the core fires a beam at the ship?!_' "Commander… what if the core shoots a beam?!"

"What?!" Jane replied in shock. '_Shit! Why the hell didn't I think of that…?_'

Cecilia only grunted. It's been a long while she had been on the 508th. What would one witch do to make sure anything can be achieved? If not something strategic… something stupid and probably good to cover before others can reach a victory. In this case… block the beam. She closed her eyes at this and knew she had regrets. '_This is something I shouldn't do… but insubordination's not the issue._'

"You're not thinking…?"

"I'm strong enough to block the beam, commander!"

"BUT IT COULD KILL YOU! LET ME DO IT!"

"No… You've done enough… and you'll run out of it soon. We've spent too much time distracting this one and we're at our limit already!"

Jane only swept below the jet bomber and attempted to fire but a beam had been released from underneath from red spots. With the commander almost losing her energy… Cecilia got in front of her and activated her shield, blocking the beam. Jane had the strength to quickly move and fire on the red spots and another spot where she could see the core, partially. Before she could finish her desired burst… her gun clicked and it was a sign. "I'm out! My ammo's gone!" She hovered from afar and saw the jet bomber almost at the ship. "The core's almost exposed! The cannons better expose it before it fires. Cecilia…" Jane only wished she hadn't come to see what would happen, but Harris was the one most motivated in the wing. "…Do what you can. Don't let the beam reach the ship or you're dead."

"_It's a one-way ticket._" She replied before she cut the transmission.

Cecilia took out her earpieces and kept it in her pocket. '_This time… I can't fail… not like the last time!_'

_***USS Howitzer…***_

Thelma then saw the bomber flying at 200 feet and is about to be above them. "Guns at the ready...!" And she saw the jet bomber was immediately above them. "FIRE!" The Type-11's fired together and the anti-armor shell headed straight up to the jet bomber unit. Two shells have hit from underneath and the damage from the explosions have exposed the core, but it glowed too brightly, and Thelma knew what it meant. "Oh… shit." Soon, the core released a beam and it was heading straight for the Howitzer.

Cecilia raced to the Howitzer and hovered before she activated her shield as she saw the beam's terrifying power as it hits her shield. She was being pushed back as the strength of it was so strong, it was phenomenal than the other beams she had seen. Her strength was about to give out when she started seeing the shield was showing cracks. "Hold… on… for me!" She saw the bomber was about to get distant, but it still felt she was being strained by the unit. '_No… I can't hold… for long!_' Her shield finally breaks… and the beam shifted to her left before it stopped. She was knocked out after the beam hit her.

Thelma saw blood as the witch in the air was hit badly and crash landed on the Howitzer's rear side. She immediately got off the Type-11's spot and head to the rear side. While running, she saw the rest of the 508th gun down the core-exposed bomber and destroy it. Then they went next for the other, enough to distract it and keep it away from the ship. Thelma arrived at a spot where some wood was scraped off thanks to the witch's rough landing. Then she finally identified the witch as Cecilia Harris… the witch who saved the ship but was in grim appearance. Her left arm was completely removed and only her left burned shoulder was left. Still… Cecilia was ruined… broken… and critically injured. "Harris!" Thelma ran to her and kneeled… seeing the witch unconscious. Checking Cecilia's pulse, Thelma found that she was still alive and attempted to wake her up. "Harris… snap out of it! Wake up!"

Cecilia stirred after being knocked out but was badly injured thanks to the nasty hit she took. Aside from her left arm being blown off, her left chest was badly hit. After the burns were starting to get to her, bleeding started from there as well. Her vision was blurry, but she was able to see the lavender hair from the witch she once knew. "T-Thelma…?" She responded as she tried sitting up, but was hurt on her left chest. "Aggh! Shit…"

"No… lie steady! You're hurt badly… MEDIC! You're gonna be okay… MEDIC!"

"Thelma… just don't. I got… something… to tell you. I tried saving a ferry ship a year ago… but… it was gone before I got there."

And Thelma knew what Cecilia's story was about. A year ago, Cecilia was close to a ferry ship after it signaled that it was under attack. There was a time that the neuroi unit was near the ship before it finally fired after distracting the wing and she was close to the vessel. She went straight to the vessel but she wasn't able to stop the beam from hitting the ship. Hundreds died in the explosion and she wasn't able to stop it.

Thelma just shook her head. "You don't need to tell me. This time you've done it. You saved us."

"I… know…" Cecilia grunted as she tried to stay awake and she was thanks to the injury… but she was losing blood.

"Damn!"

"_**CECILIA!**_" Jane called as she lowered from her hover and got off her strikers before she ran to the badly hurt witch beside Thelma. "No, no!"

Cecilia made a strengthened smile while she was getting weaker and weaker. Her skin was getting paler by the minute. "Hey, Commander… We got 'em… right?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah. We got them."

"Sure… we did. At least… I get to celebrate… with Him."

"NO! STAY WITH ME!"

"Not an option… It's okay… I'm… more than… okay…" Cecilia widened her eyes before they were getting steady. "Thanks for… believing… in me…" She said a loud whisper and she kept her eyes open as the life in her eyes finally faded until they were dull. Soon, her motions stopped the same time she breathed her last.

Jane only looked at Cecilia's still figure after seeing death in front of her. She lowered her head in shame and started to cry… knowing a comrade has been lost. She couldn't contain her own feelings at this point. Thelma closed her eyes briefly before opening them, finding strength to put her hand forward and closing Cecilia's eyes, never to be open again. "Rest easy, C." Thelma muttered before she stood up and looked from afar. The other jet bomber was finally taken out, and she heard various transmissions from her earpiece, related to crewmen needing medical attention, the drones falling back… and the engines needing repairs.

_***1418 hours…***_

It took quite a while before the stranded USS Howitzer was accompanied by the USS Enterprise, the HMS Victorious and the Shokaku… a fleet that makes up the home base of the 508th stationed in the Atlantic. For a ferry ship that was being undercover while transporting precious cargo and passengers, they were lucky to see the 508th in their sights again.

_***Wilde's Quarters…***_

Thelma finally dressed up in a white navy uniform usually suited to a sailor, but was able to get comfortable, besides having quite the length on her skirt and her legs and thighs exposed. Her left eye was covered with an eye-patch after it was given treatment by the doctors on the ship and from the 508th as well. She was sitting Nathaniel on a bed talking about her fate… and it ended up on whatever would happen to her if any representative of the Liberion government would be around her. Thelma was being searched the whole time by the Liberion government only to bring her home.

With an expected knock, Jane opened the doors to his quarters so she could have a word with Thelma. The lavender-haired witch agreed and went with Jane.

_***HMS Victorious… Interrogation Room…***_

Karibuchi Takami and Delia Jeram were looking through the one-way glass to the other side where Jane and Thelma were, and they can't see through the glass on their side. The two didn't feel Jane should be the one questioning her… especially if the wing commander feels emotional in Cecilia's death… and the loss of another witch.

It ended up with Jane snapping and pinning Thelma with her back against a wall with the elbow. "HARRIS DIED BECAUSE OF YOU, AND SHINDO MIE DIDN'T MAKE IT THROUGH HER CRITICAL CONDITION! She died in only two hours after she was being saved."

Thelma widened her eyes on Jane's revelation. "What…? Shindo… dead?"

"All this… because WE were looking for you. When we heard about the commotion at the Washington about a fugitive escaping, we were being asked to track you down. They said you had something to do with infiltrating the ranks of the Deep Science Division."

Thelma snorted. "At least they're not wrong."

"So it's true…? Why?"

"Because I know from the beginning something was definitely up. Why were the Red Neuroi getting ahead of us for a while… and how did they last long? It's because for a while… we've been given a beating out of the information an asset was supplying the neuroi."

"What are you saying?"

"That asset is actually the one responsible for leaking out information about the military's tactics to this day. It's none other than Arthur Anderson… 3rd Deep Science Division Chief."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Jane pounded Thelma's head at the wall.

Takami saw this on the other side of the other glass and immediately walked for the door but Delia stopped her. "What? Jeram… what do you think should happen?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Shindo wouldn't want this."

"Look… Jane's a tough girl and you know it. And as much grief she could show… she wouldn't disgrace Shindo Mie and find good reason."

"I'm sure there's no good reason for pounding Thelma's head on the wall."

"She's just trying to sort out things on what she believes. Give it time." Delia said and Takami decided to watch the scene unfold.

At the other side of the glass… Jane was thinking. She then let go of Thelma. "I'm sorry."

"I've had better days. Listen…"

"The 3rd DSD was the source of our objective to finding you after we've heard of the recent commotion. That time, we were stationed at Britannia."

"Wait, what? But…"

"I know." Jane clenched her fists. "Something doesn't add up completely. Is Anderson alone the time you got to him?"

"Yes. But he sent his men after me. I'm sure they came from the Pentagon… even if they look like the Mafia to me."

"Then there's no doubt about what I'm thinking now…"

"Which is…?"

Jane sighed and led Thelma to the door. "There's something you need to know."

_***Shindo Mie's Quarters…***_

A whole board of the pictures of the 3rd Deep Science Division and their experiments with various technologies are what Thelma and Jane are seeing. "McGuire… these pictures were recovered by Shindo herself. You see, she got in touch with one of her relatives who was working in the Deep Science Division of Fuso, and her relative was able to see the experiments conducted from 3rd branch of Liberion. See these? Advanced developments of Ion blasters from the neuroi were being made in their discretion… but was never released because they were deemed unstable."

Thelma sighed. "Ion blasters can't always be differentiated with the blasters neuroi hybrid footmen carry. It's almost the same thing."

"Check this out too: I'm sure you're aware that the idea on the New Karlsland-made Ion shields, which are strong than those made from Liberion. The difference between the two versions is that the one from Karlsland uses a powered core so it lasts longer. The one from Liberion only uses advanced batteries to power up the Ion shields… and it generates their shields slower."

"Wait… why are you showing me this?"

"It's quite simple. The Deep Science Division was around since the first time the neuroi first appeared as a greater threat in 1939. They first took form of our planes, since they know how to neurify them there. Then, what became of those models? The DSD was around ever since in collecting materials and to develop the technologies they release now. The DSD's of the world suddenly show themselves as an initiative to fight back against the neuroi species… but we later find out that the neuroi are split into a civil war, making only the Red Neuroi our target. How did the DSD get to show so soon? It's because they were embedded deeply into our society the whole time. The number of people that comprises them is more than what we can imagine… enough to make a population of three countries of the size of Australis. It's the main reason why they're able to make good time on their research and release on the use of their technology."

"How'd you know?"

"Shindo's relative gave us the facts after finding this out. I don't know what happened to the relative, however."

"What do you mean?"

"Shindo began to believe once she lost contact with that person for 2 months… and it got her worried. THEN, she told me and I was able to understand. I didn't want to assume… but it was too good of a rumor. These… were hard facts. If the relative was silenced…"

"The Division is covering it up with silence too."

"What do we do? You know Anderson's with the Red Neuroi, and I have the belief the DSD is covering their own info even by silencing those who see the real truth behind their own skin."

"We don't tell anything." Thelma faced Jane. "You gotta take me to Britannia to relay a message. The attack's happening soon… and I gotta guarantee I get there."

"And you trust I'll let you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then officially… I can't let you do that."

Thelma narrowed her eyes. "I see."

"I said… officially. The only thing that's coming from us would be a Cessna on its way to Britannia. From there… you gotta get there on your own."

This made Thelma more eager and she smiled. "Why help me?"

"Do you think I would have wanted to let Cecilia and Shindo's deaths to be nothing?"

"I don't."

"Get packing… because you need to get there… immediately." Jane said before Thelma started to walk out. "And…" Thelma stopped and eased her head to Jane. "…make sure it's worth it. I don't need to do things myself, do I?"

"Sure…" Thelma muttered, then decided to add something else. "Look… I'm sorry if…"

"You'll only be forgiven once this war is over… If you think this sacrifice means something… then you should ensure there's victory for us."

"Jane… I…"

"I gave you the opportunity to go. Don't waste it, Thelma." Jane said before she looked away… seeing the evidence board again. She never acted like this since this was her first time to see a fugitive about to leave. "I'll clear up something for you so you can leave. And make sure that Cessna is at the same airstrip. I know you know your way around Britannia."

"Will others stop me?"

"Nothing and no one will stop you." Jane finally said before she heard footsteps. She turned around and finally saw no one by the door. '_Then I guess it's your freedom. Good luck, Thelma._'

As Thelma got around and went for the launch bay room, she found a Cessna twin-engine plane just at the elevator so it can be raised up to the runway. Before she got there… "_**Thelma!**_" And Thelma turned around to see Delia Jeram, in what appears to be a tea party dress. Then the Brit girl looked down before at the other witch. "Oh. My friend told me to wear this. They can be a bother sometimes."

"What is it?"

"She's letting you leave, isn't she?"

Thelma sighed. "I was hoping I would be quiet about it."

"It won't. The others will have known hours later."

"At least you're the first."

"I'm not proud of it. Truth is… I never really heard the detailed stories of the legendary Thelma McGuire… captain of the Guillotine squad of the Counter-Strikers."

"Legend, huh? I'll tell you something… Delia. I don't have the means to be turned into a legend… and neither do I want it. Just remember: If you turn into one in your own will, you would have kicked a lot of buckets just to do it. And… I'm not wasting my time in doing so."

"So you're saying."

"Anyway… you guys take care of yourselves."

"You're not going to bid everyone else goodbye?"

"Wish I could… but I'm in a hurry."

"It's fine." Delia giggled before she walked back and ran to the opposite direction. "Just so you know… they're in a hurry to see you off too!" She said in a distance… and this made Thelma rather feel a little insecure. She didn't want anyone else to see but the crewmen who will let her fly out in peace… and she ran straight for the Cessna.

_***Carrier runway…***_

The elevator was being raised in the runway as the Cessna AT-17 Bobcat was being brought out. With its engines already running, she attempted to raise the throttle but her radio crackled. "_**Trying to leave without saying goodbye? Shame.**_" Jane's voice came from the radio and Thelma looked at the bridge, where she saw Jane and the other 508th members, only without Harris and Mie. "_Just so you know… they'll make the goodbyes better. Remember what I told you._" Thelma only saw the others wave goodbye, but Jane's arms were crossed while holding the microphone. "_Come back in one piece or I'll drag you back myself._"

Thelma chuckled. "Idiot." She muttered, and she opened her line for the radio so she could respond. "You know I could end up missing or in a body-bag, right?"

"_I know… but I believe in you, McGuire. Don't ruin the trust I've given you. It's already against official orders to let you go… so don't waste your chance._"

"I won't."

"_Good. I'll be waiting for you… and no matter if you get arrested or not… you'll get the Medal of Honor because I'll be recommending it… if we win._" Then Jane cut the transmission off.

Thelma got a little startled on that thought. Jane is really putting everything on her. '_I can't blame her. Two witches died while under the objective of looking for me._' She gripped her joystick tightly. "I'll come back alive." She muttered before increased the throttle of the engines and started moving. Soon, the plane was running down on the runway and got enough momentum for it to take off. She raised the gears and pulled up, knowing her way to Britannia may be rough as the age is.

_***Bridge of the USS Howitzer….***_

"You better come back alive…" Nathaniel Wilde said as he looked through the binoculars and put them down. "Otherwise… we won't have a life, right?" He frowned, knowing the girl he knows was going away, unaware of either their fates. They only knew this: They have each other once they get together… and that promise she made will not be forgotten. '_I love you…_' He thought as got back to his duties with the captain, doing their best as they always do…

* * *

_**CHAPTER EPILOGUE…**_

Thelma's memories were beginning to come to her. 69 years of being experimented after she allowed to be converted into a living weapon for Liberion in exchange of her AWOL status for a long time got her to do this… while she was being considered a great liability, but also an asset. Images flashed in her mind while she was walking to the chair for the injection she'll feel for the last time before she made her long sleep… the promise of witness protection for her husband and daughter. It was a year after the death of Rosaimus that she decided to come back to Liberion and let her daughter Juliana be born into the world.

Then she remembered her own voice. "_I wouldn't want them to see a monster. Like it or not… I had to sneak out just to make sure he lets me go. I didn't want that to happen… but I'm damaged goods. You're right about that._"

"_You're doing us… a great service._" A man said.

"_Is it service? I'm just a guinea pig who's expendable._"

"_Perhaps… but we're saving you for a good and honest time. Magic won't be around you when you wake up._"

"_Didn't I hear that before? I'm aware._"

"_But then you also know they can grow back. It's a very slim chance, but it may happen while you live. You are naturally… a witch of true value… and a matter of fact, virtue._"

"_You're making me a legend. Just get it over with. And I don't want to see a statue of me when I wake up. Otherwise, I'll blame you for making me famous._"

"_Would I dare?_"

The man's echoes of laughter were the last thing she started to highlight in her mind before she started to stir. She smelled bacon. She felt herself in a titanium box. Then she opened her eyes gasping for air. Her left eye reacted that she was awake and it had shown figures… futuristic ones. It showed numbers… her vital signs… her temperature… her skeletal conditions… everything. '_I live…_' She thought, before noticing the titanium case she was in didn't have a covering. She then started sit up and looked around. She appeared to be in a cargo bay of a sort, and she saw iron crates around her. Then she examined herself. She had a white covering on her chest down to her torso, as well as what looked like a swimsuit covering her bottom, but white as well. '_Great. No sense of fashion here, huh?_'

What she found strange was there was someone there. It was a girl, who had short black hair… and she appeared to have been wearing a white navy uniform. Only difference is, this one was wearing an apron while grilling something. She turned around and saw the cyborg-witch awake. From what Thelma could make out from the girl, she was seeing an Asiect. "So you're awake."

Thelma stepped down from the titanium box and stood up. Then looking at herself again, she realized she had an iron arm for her left arm. "Tch. You're not scared at all." She then looked at the Asiect girl. "What are you… a Fusoan?"

"None other."

"Instructions told me I got myself an initial handler. I'm assuming that's you?"

"Yup."

"So who are you? You look familiar."

The girl chuckled before she heard the loud sizzling of her grill, letting her realize the bacon was burning. "Shit!" She grabbed a plate and got a tong before she picked all the bacon out and put them at a nearby table. "Damn it… I'm not a good cook like my grandma is…"

"Simple grilling giving you trouble?"

"Maybe… but that's not the point. Maybe you'd remember that cooking's kinda the specialty on the last 2 generations. It's just not my type since I moved from Fuso to Liberion to serve in the navy."

"Wait…" Thelma started to remember something and it widened her eyes. "What's… your name?"

"Mitsuko… Miyafuji…"

"As in… Yoshika?!" Thelma heard it and she wasn't in composure as she approached Mitsuko and grabbed her collar before she raised her up. "What year is this?! You said two generations of your family has passed! Yoshika Miyafuji was around since the Neuroi war!"

"I know!"

"How long was I asleep?!"

"I'll tell you the date."

"THEN TELL ME!"

"It's the last day of 2014! 31st… of December… 2014. You've been asleep for about… seventy years."

And that had Thelma off guard as she gently put Mitsuko down before stepping back slowly and looking down. "No… shit."

Then Mitsuko remembered something. "Oh, by the way…" She then browsed her pocket and eventually brought out a photo. "Here." She offered the photo, and Thelma saw it before she took it. When the lavender-haired witch looked at it… she was surprised. "Same lavender hair as yours, Thelma. I hope you're relieved."

Thelma's eyes were wide. "Yeah… I'm more than relieved. This is… Juliana? But… it's been 70 years too and…"

"Look… they told me to tell you that things aren't what they seemed after years have passed from that war. There are not a lot of things that can be explained. That photo was taken weeks ago. And yeah… that's your daughter. It's not sure why her ageing was slowed. That's what we believed."

"Sure… Look… Let's talk about something else."

"Okay. Anyway… I'm sorry if you had to endure that long."

"No. A lot of things have changed. If they wanted to wake me up at this point and time, then so be it."

"Look… I'm sure you're hungry."

Thelma just looked at the burnt bacon. "If you call that grilling, you should do better as Yoshika did." Then she sighed. "They could have erased my memories so they'll just make me expendable."

"No… I don't think it's making you expendable for them. It's being reasonable than just being a weapon. Times changed, I guess. Maybe they wanted to chill out and let diplomacy speak for itself."

"I don't know. It just becomes a blur when that happens. In my time… diplomacy's not always used."

"Then I'll think you'll find it interesting at this time." Mitsuko then slid the plate to Thelma's side of the table. "Eat up. You can eat almost anything."

"Burnt things don't mean shit to me anyway." Thelma chuckled before she took a piece with her iron arm and took a bite off it. '_Eating a burnt bacon just makes me feel alive. It's great to be back… then again, I can curse myself for being awake at this year. I hope you're okay, Juliana. You better be…_'

Mitsuko looked at her half-robotic companion eat the bacon. '_Your man's gonna be proud of you seeing this through. Your daughter lived well…_' She frowned for the truth about Nathaniel which wasn't shared to Thelma yet. "So… ever got a hobby you could start with?"

Thelma kept chewing and she swallowed what she chewed from the bacon. "I don't know… get to know my body well… see how it adapts to any physical, I guess. I don't know what to really feel here."

"At least you walk. That's one of the things you know you can do."

"Yeah… but I feel I got more to do with my body now."

"I hope you're in the mood for baseball. We got some old cannon balls we want you to hit once you've gotten used to your body."

"Nope. I'll get used to hitting things once I try hitting the cannon balls myself."

Mitsuko smiled at that. "Really?! That's awesome!"

"Lead the way." Thelma said with a smile and Mitsuko put some water on the grill to put out the fire. Mitsuko happily led Thelma out of the cargo bay. '_I'm gonna find much more… and it starts here._' She thought as she walked with Mitsuko, hoping to find new things for that year and onwards…


	32. The monster within

**_OH my freakin hell… why did I stay away for that long for NOTHING?! Seriously? Why didn't I think of it before when that idea of trying different things at different times was actually better than sticking to ONE UNIVERSE instead? I can go for different universes and could still get it right! It's especially for this Christmas too. I LIKE IT! :D :D_**

**_I love being back. But since I'm back, I just wanna post a new chapter as soon as possible! I'll answer reviews the next chapter so get ready! Here it is: Chapter 31! Enjoy. ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

"The monster within"

Thelma slammed a hand on the desk while on the phone. "WHAT?!"

"_I'm afraid it's true._" Victoria Yeager replied, somehow was heard sniffing at the other line. "_Damn it…_"

"This isn't good at all. They both got her and Erica at the same time."

"_Shirley's always been a good sister, but why the hell would they get her?! What would they gain?_"

"Perhaps Rosaimus would want something, I guess."

"_Maybe._"

"I'm sorry. How are you holding up?"

"_What do YOU think? I lost my sister and she's out there. There are dead witches inside that Erica, and then Rosaimus might just force Erica to just join him. Who knows? Maybe she'd force the rest of the Allied Forces to surrender. Things are so terrible, I AM HOLDING UP PRETTY WELL!_"

"Ugh… I'm sorry if I asked. Anyway, Erica would just stay silent and just do what Rosaimus would ask. Even if she agrees, she wouldn't force the rest to surrender. Look at me… I lost my left eye, and I got myself an eyepatch now."

"_What?_"

"Explosion caught it. Do I want to surrender? Nope."

"_I wish Shirley could think like that while she's captured. I'm afraid of what they'd do to her and…_" Victoria gasped. "_I gotta go. Something's gone down and I gotta be there._"

"You're still on base?"

"_Yup. I don't think you'll make it though. I think if you arrived, they might have gone off for a few hours before you even arrived._"

"Tch. It's fine."

"_What's so important about your message anyway?_"

"I don't want you involved, Victoria."

"_Just tell me._"

"No. I'll be arriving there even if I'm late. At least it'll give me time to think of how I'll say it. It's something important it might even jeopardize Suomus. Trust me on this. I need to tell this by mouth to Minna, and not on the phone."

"_Alright… if you say so. I gotta go now._"

"Sure thing. I gotta leave anyway."

"_Stay safe, Thelma. Shirley's got a friend in you, so you better be here without a scratch._"

"I got more than a scratch, and she'll be pissed. Just say hello to the rest for me, okay?"

"_Sure. Stay safe._" Victoria then cuts off the call.

_**Thelma was in a train station in Britannia that night**_ when she puts down the phone's handset. '_Hold on. I hope things aren't going to get worse… If what he said he said is true… then we're all screwed._'

"_**ALL ABOARD!**_" A train conductor shouted out.

She made no hesitation as she grabbed her luggage and carried it to the train. Knowing how London is supposed to be, she needed to be quiet, not letting Anderson's assets catch her boarding the train. And so, she sticks in the crowd, knowing she won't be traced at all. She knows the train will be taking her to Norwich, which was at the east side of Britannia. It's the place where she needed to find the airstrip with planes going to Suomus. She needed to warn them if she would arrive on time. As soon as the train started moving, she found herself a seat, and sat comfortably. She was on her way, but even SHE doesn't know she has a tail…

_**June 4**__**th**__**, 1946… The next morning… Southeast Suomus border Outpost-Airbase…**_

_**Base infirmary… 0619 hours…**_

Shirley stirred, knowing what happened to her was hellish. She remembered she was kicked to the face by Rosaimus himself… but what happened after that was a complete torture to her. It was short, and she remembered the pain. But how it was… is still a blur to her.

A nurse came in to the infirmary carrying a tray of some supplies when she stopped in surprise seeing Shirley slowly sitting up. "Oh… Captain!"

Shirley moaned and shook her head then looked at the nurse. "Hey… where am I?"

"Infirmary. You were rescued."

"Wait, what?!"

"Just stay there. I'll get the doctor for you."

"No, it's…" But Shirley stopped uttering words as her head ached.

"_**Remember why you're there… Dear one.**_" Rosaimus laughed as his voice made her head ache, she couldn't even bear it and clutched her head with her hands.

"UGGH! GYAAH!"

The nurse knew she had to do something. "Stay there!" She then puts her tray down and runs for the door. But instead of getting to the doctor, the doctor was already at the door. "Doctor?"

"What's going on?"

"_**UGGH! AHHH!**_" Shirley screamed in pain. "Damn you… NO… AHHH!"

"We have to stabilize her!" The doctor knew what he had to do and eventually got a syringe filled up with tranquilizer. It should knock Shirley out for at least 2 hours. And with no hesitation, she asked the nurse to hold Shirley still. He was able to give Shirley a shot to the side of her neck. For a few moments, she passed out.

The nurse frowned at the way Shirley passed out. "She seemed… completely disturbed."

"It's the trauma during her capture. Whatever it was, it wasn't pretty at all."

"_**Shirley!**_" Francesca ran inside with tears. "What the heck happened to her?!"

"Lucchini, your friend suffered a headache from intense trauma. For her to be returned at such a short time… Even I don't know what to expect next. This is the first case she would be returned from a capture when she gets to a condition like this."

"Shirley…" Fran sniffed as she cried. Knowing she was the one who found her, she was concerned…

_**In the void of Shirley's mind…**_

Shirley suddenly opened her eyes to find her arms and legs were extended and restrained by energy chains. As she looked around, it was foggy, symbolizing her confusions she has. "What's going on?! Why the hell am I here?!"

"_**And you had to ask.**_" Shirley was surprised as she heard her own voice, when she wasn't the one who spoke those words she heard. In front of her and walking towards her, was herself. The only differences are: Her familiar white rabbit ears and tail was exposed; Her eyes were colored black and red; Her arms had the Neuroi hide on instead of human skin, and even her hands had claw-like fingers; And aside from the front being exposed, part of her breasts wer covered with the neuroi hide along with her hips; Just above her bare crotch was a red tri-hexagon shaped reverse triangle.

Shirley couldn't believe her eyes… but she was seeing her other self… imbued with the essence of the Red Neuroi. "No… This isn't true…"

"Of course it is. You've got to accept reality, Shirley." The other self spoke and stopped just in front of her witch captive. "If you have to call me with a name, at least call me Tempest."

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I gotta do what he asked me to do."

"NO! This isn't your body!"

"Fool. It's ours. It's always been. What your mind is simply going to do, your true self just doesn't accept. You won't be able to win against his rule because you already lost the time the very time you were captured. Think about it: He was already around even before 1944, and he was planning ways to crush everyone in one sweep. You won't accept it because you don't see the truth, Shirley. Now, I'll be doing stuff for you… just to make sure things go according to plan. Maybe I should start with Francesca first. She'll be begging me to spare you. That's right… I wanna break her."

"NO! You wouldn't dare!"

"No… I would. Because you can't stop me, Charlotte Yeager."

"TEMPEST!" But Shirley's call was useless, as Tempest laughed maniacally before she walked back and faded. "HELP ME!"

Her shout was useless, knowing she'll be trapped in the void for some time. What Tempest would do, could be unimaginable, and even Shirley was helpless at this…

'_What the hell… happened to me?!_' Shirley's thoughts only revolved to that question, before a tear sheds from her eye…


	33. Blitzkrieg Thunder (part 1)

**_This, ladies and gentlemen, is part 1 of the Blitzkrieg Thunder chapters. There will be 2, or 3 parts in it, so expect more to be seen soon... :) Enjoy the chapter. No action, but it involves a plot. Of course. :P PM and review me for ideas and comments._**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"Blitzkrieg Thunder (part 1)"

_**June 4**__**th**__**, 1946… Suomus Border Patrol…**_

_**0828 hours…**_

The Blue Neuroi Hybrid Shapeshifter Tracy Sanderson was just doing her patrol for the morning with two more planes in her squadron, knowing the base had to be secured for the big move towards Verkhoyanskiy. They don't know what they'd expect except for the Orussian Preservists guarding the nuke themselves. It would only seem certain they don't want anyone to claim it, most especially the Red Neuroi forces.

She was in her P-63 form flying at about 2,500 m above surface level, currently travelling west. Her next direction would be southward towards Minor Orussian borders, and then going back east. Eventually, she'll also be passing up the east border between Suomus and Greater Orussia.

_**0849 hours…**_

While she was going southward that time, she knew it was just going to be a regular patrol. Her wingman decided to ask a question.

"_Lieutenant?_" A female voice resonated from the radio Tracy is using. They used a private frequency for this.

"_Yup, Sergeant Grayson?_"

"_I just wanna ask… you know… about this morning. I recently was nearby the infirmary and I heard there was a commotion. Ustrea told us it was nothing, but maybe you know about it._"

"_How can you be sure?_"

"_Ustrea trusts you. Unlike your other relative sisters, you're not giving the word to us yourself._"

Tracy knew Grayson had a point. "_There's a reason why Ustrea doesn't tell you things, and that's confidentiality of certain information._"

"_Whoa… So it's that bad?_"

"_It's not exactly bad… Well, not yet._"

"_I see._"

"_The recent recovery of Charlotte Yeager seemed to be suspicious, but it's no doubt that Shirley experienced severe head trauma for some reason. But what I didn't really get is why it happened. It was only for a very short time. And they would just easily find her like that? Something might have happened to her, but they're still trying to figure that out themselves._"

"_Oh. I see._"

"_Whatever her condition, it can't be helped. She won't be able to come to the operation itself. Too bad._"

"_They're leaving this morning, right?_"

"_Yes. The operation will happen the next day or several hours sooner, and it'll be quite the show. Remember: We'll be coming along, so stay sharp when we escort the bomber planes and witches when we hit the ground targets hard, Grayson._"

"_Aw… You know me, Lieutenant._"

"_Good. Then we'll be making sure to give them a taste of our anger. Those Red Neuroi don't deserve to be called merciful brethren._"

"_Isn't it the result of following a blind leader?_"

"_How could you say that?_"

"_Well… Rosaimus was once a human._"

"_But he turned against humanity, remember? He knows the ins and outs of a human. He's indeed a nightmare to them now. And he's the only key to the victory of the Red Neuroi. But we're here to thwart his plans. The Blue Neuroi will not allow casualties made by the Red Neuroi to overwhelm us. He has to be stopped._"

"_Whoa… You're pretty serious on this._"

"_They made my boyfriend turn from me, Grayson. That's enough for me to understand they're merciless and they'll make anyone turn for the sake of accomplishing their plans. They'll pay. Rosaimus will pay. I'll just expect someone else to take his life. And we'll only be around to make sure it DOES happen._"

"_I have your back, Lieutenant Sanderson._"

"_Thank you. I'll count on you for that. Grayson, next waypoint! Bank left!_"

"_Roger!_" Grayson's response led her to follow Sanderson's banking and was tight in formation in their patrol…

_**1027 hours…**_

The clouds were calm. The surrounding ambience was only of wind and the calm air around. But that changed at a distance when a distant drone of plane's engines began to ring. As the sounds got closer and closer, the clouds suddenly parted as a loud C-47 flew through most of it. But as it passed, the loud sounds of planes didn't stop, as not only one C-47 was there, but several more. All were flying at a Staggered Column formation, and there were seven C-47 transport planes flying fearlessly in the Allied air dominant airspace of Orussia Major… The witches of the 501st, and the 555th are currently escorting the C-47 formation, contanstly scanning the skies of the once and still unforgiving atmosphere of the battle-torn Orussia…

Tyler was inside one of the C-47's beside Brianna, now lying on his shoulder, sleeping and gathering whatever energy she could gather for the upcoming operation. He certainly knew what she was getting into and she had it in her to make a decision: She wants to fight. And she has the chance.

But he had another thing in mind besides Brianna. The soldiers in the same plane seemed to be, too focused. Most of them are staring at one spot, like the event that they'll be heading into will be their last. After all… They're the primary Force Recon unit, DSD Guilllotine One. Even for Tyler however, he felt like they weren't sociable. They weren't talkative. They're all dull. And for him, that makes one merciless, and he became a little nervous of it.

Then he felt his daughter's head move and heard her moan. "Hmm…" Brianna eventually moved and blinked slowly, just awoken by the recent turbulence she felt. "Hey Dad."

"Pumpkin." Tyler replied with a smile.

"Pumpkin? Name calling now?"

"Well I just saw my daughter turn into a teen instantly. I'm not just gonna say you're a baby now, but a smart baby."

"Oh, shut up." Brianna giggled while gently pushing her father in their seat. "You're the one who decided that. But… I guess there's a nice ring to it. It feels like… it's natural."

"Feel that too?"

"Yeah. You and Mom both did it at an unusual time, so… Wait… How did that come out?" Brianna muttered to the end of her sentence, now seeing Tyler surprised. "I'm sorry. I just opened up something I shouldn't…"

"It's okay. Hehe…" Tyler shook it off with a laugh. "I just didn't know you'd get into something complicated. You sure your head wasn't hit?"

"Asswipe." Brianna gently elbowed Tyler.

"It's like we're two friends, Bree. It shouldn't be that way."

"I know, dad. I can easily change age after all. It just makes up well as a Witch of True Virtue."

"You know, that kind of phenomena might be random."

"Or it could be rare. Not every witch has this."

"True. Very true." Tyler then paused for a while, glancing back at the soldiers. "Those guys from the DSD are focused."

"You told they're a Force Recon unit, right?"

"They are, and they're not always seen around these days except when they need to take an area desperately from foot Neuroi squads or battalions. Can't blame 'em, but they're a little too focused on this, like it's their last ride to hell."

"Well… We're practically doing something pretty sound but at the same time, it'll cost lives anyway. I know their feeling."

"But do they feel like not talking to each other?"

"Oh… I see it too."

"Strange, right?"

"Mm-hmm…" Brianna was definitely seeing the men, all silent.

"_**This is Minna. Tyler, are you there?**_" Minna's voice rang in Tyler's earpiece.

"Hon?"

"_I'm using a private frequency, Tyler. At anytime, we could speak to each other. And give Brianna your spare._" Minna's advice made Tyler browse for the extra earpiece, and eventually handed it over to Brianna and wore it. "_Bree, do you hear me?_"

"Loud and clear, mom. Why are you calling?"

"_I'm just… I wanna know how you two are doing._"

"Dad and I are great, mom. And… don't worry. We aren't even doing it." Brianna's words shocked Tyler to his core.

'_She certainly has ways of telling something like that._' Tyler worriedly thought.

"_Oh. I see. Then I hope your father gives me the details when we talk._" Minna's calm demeanor didn't fool Tyler. She might be pissed. "_Anyway, how are you feeling about this?_"

"I don't know. When I made my decision, it felt like it was my first time. Actually, it is. But… It's also the first time I made a conviction."

"_And what belief is that?_"

"If I believe in myself, I can do anything. That, and I could do something stupid anyway, but I'm thinking of what's right for me anyway."

"_Are you? Just remember that you came from us. I can tell you already know the details as to how…_"

"I know, I know. Egg gets fertilized by his sperm. How? It's simply called…"

"…_**Sex.**_" Tyler and Brianna both said it, and Tyler felt regretful for doing that. "Minna, I'm sorry."

"_I wish we haven't taught that to Brianna._"

"We already did when I did you."

"_Tyler! Brianna is listening!_"

"I'm fine, mom." Brianna replied, seeming to think she's treated like a child. "I'm open-minded here."

"_Are you sure?_"

"Look… I won't do something reckless. Besides... I already know why it happened. So whether we talk about it or not, it's fine. What matters is… I got what you two mean. And I promise you both: I'm not gonna be reckless." Brianna's word was remembered by Tyler and Minna. They only knew from that moment that Brianna is making a promise, and her first one.

"_This is really going too fast. If you didn't say your first word, you would have said a sentence. Now I'm hearing you make a promise._"

"I know. Headache." Brianna giggled. "Sorry, mom. I didn't know it could be like that."

"_I'll have to adapt… and really talk to you maturely._"

"Still not getting to it?"

"_But it's fine. You're our daughter, Brianna. That's all that matters, no matter what or who you become. It might not be the same since you raised yourself instead of us doing it, but all the same, you are our daughter._"

Brianna let a tear out for that. "Thanks, mom. I appreciate that."

Francesca, currently flying and witnessing Minna close to one of the C-47's, seemed to be envious and frowns at it. '_No fair. Shirley's out like a light, and the only family I have now is my brother, Franco._'

"_Sis?_" Franco's voice came to her earpiece, and she turned her head seeing his plane beside her. "_Something wrong?_"

"Oh… it's nothing."

"_You should be glad we're flying towards what would seem to be a challenge. So don't lose vigilance for the enemy._"

"I understand. Thank you."

"_But you're not thinking about that, are you? You're thinking about Shirley._"

"Yeah. I'm glad Shirley's back in base, but she's out. I don't know what that guy… Rosaimus… He's gonna pay for what he's done."

"_You're going to rip him to shreds. Right?_"

"I'm gonna tear his heart, or core or… Whatever he has that keeps him alive, I'll destroy it."

"_Take it easy, sister. Your blood might boil too hot._"

"They took Erica, busted Shirley like she's nothing… and killed witches and soldiers alike. And why is he still alive? I'm gonna kill him."

"_We all will. Don't weigh yourself on this. As far as I can tell, a 555__th__ witch named Cindy wants to do that too…_" But he was interrupted by Cindy herself on the radio…

"_**I WANT TO 'TING HIM!**_" Cindy was furious when she said it.

"_**You have got to calm the fuck down, Cindy!**_" Megan was heard advised Cindy.

"_**She's none other than an angry bucket, Maggot.**_" Hanna's voice was heard as well.

"_And the angry bucket is advised by what?_"

"…_an angry maggot bucket._"

"_One day, I might just fucking kill you for saying that._"

"_**That's enough.**_" Diana's voice was finally heard on the radio. Francesca seemed to enjoy the conversation. "_You two are not going to keep this up, even as rivals. Be prepared at all times. You both don't want to regret being hit by a beam thanks to an argument. Okay?_"

"_**Okay.**_" Both Hanna and Megan replied, and Francesca was amused, and started laughing.

Franco knew how to treat this, since Francesca is finally smiling. "_Feeling better?_"

"Haha… Maybe I am. Blitzkrieg Thunder will be killed by a bunch of witches and lots of hellish mayhem from us!"

"_That's the spirit._" Franco was glad Francesca was finally feeling better.

Meanwhile as this was happening, Sakamoto was flying just beside Yoshika herself. Being vigilant and somehow in thought, her only concern is just, Serena herself. Her sister has been out of radio contact for a while, and hearing her take on the hive by herself just worries her.

"Mio?" Yoshika calls out and snaps Mio out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Oh… Miyafuji."

"I thought you aren't thinking much of it."

"Well… What about you?"

"Well…" Yoshika looked forward. "I decided to be strong in this. I'll only have more tears to cry once all of this is over."

"You shouldn't think that way, Yoshika. When I was given the chance to redeem myself by continuing… I thought I had issues. When I communicated with my familiar, she told me all I needed to do was appreciate what she does for me. The only thing I made a mistake of back then was not acknowledging her presence, as though she's my own spirit. This time, I'm not letting that happen. You should understand your familiar too. And on that thing about your tears… Do that only if you really find peace within yourself."

"How would I? I just found out my father was alive, used… and he killed himself to protect me, when I should have been the one to do that."

"Don't say that."

"How shouldn't I?" Yoshika glared at Mio. "He's been gone for a long time and I never knew he was alive. I felt his own fear… Me… Dying in the hands of the Neuroi, now stronger than what we've imagined. Now we're flying all the way near the target just to get killed." And as Yoshika looked forward, maintaining her own emotion, Mio started to giggle, and she took notice. "What's so funny?"

"Hehehe… Yoshika, you've really outgrown the old you."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"It isn't. It's an improvement. It's what I should have found from you for a long time. Everything that happened after that carrier was destroyed, it was all on us. We thought Karlsland can get liberated and retaken, but we were dead wrong. And suddenly, everything happens that the 501st pull together. Now… we're being told and blessed by Amaterasu to take one last stand against the Neuroi, now with a conscience and leader of its own. Here, I find you speaking about the things that mean death and you just seem to just stroll in the idea."

"Tch. You're mean, you know. I just told you what I told you about my father committing suicide for me, and you're here talking to me like you like it."

"I'm only here liking how you handle this. I didn't say I like events that I know could damage anyone, and myself included. You'll need that when you face your maker…"

"…if I find one."

"And with no doubt, you will, Yoshika. You're doing this while you're furious."

"Exactly. I'm going to kill every single one, no… I'm doing this until I can't even move. This is the last straw." Yoshika's statement concluded but it was met with a brief chuckle from Mio.

"Ufufu… Are you becoming like me?"

"I hope I'm not too mean." Miyafuji said, now making a weak smile.

"You already are. You swore to kill every single last Neuroi in the face of this earth. But I don't mind. Let's make this a great reminder for both of us." Mio then puts an arm over Yoshika's shoulders. And Yoshika wasn't sure if she should smile or not.

The rest of the flight on the way had the rest of the witches, including the flight of C-47's aware for enemy presences. They were more than motivated for the Operation Blitzkrieg Thunder to happen.

Meanwhile, a transparent vehicle from the clouds was flying just way behind them, and this is clearly the shape of a small-type recon Neuroi.

_**Cloaked Skyscraper Neuroi airship…**_

Rosaimus made a smile on his face while watching the visual of the flight of planes and witches together. "Excellent." He muttered it to himself, as his plans are about to just come true.

Helena then came beside Rosaimus and watched the screen. "Lord Rosaimus… she's stirring."

"Oh? Then let her. She'll find out that she'll never get loose of my binds."

"I see."

"What do you think, Helena? Should I waste them now?"

"I thought it's not in your ethic to suddenly hit them from behind."

"That's true, but I can change some things to make them think differently."

"But you can't right now, since you don't want them to see they've already lost."

"Yes. Exactly. That's why I like you. You seem to know the consequences of any action in a deeper way."

"Don't I?" Helena smirked.

"Your pride might kill you."

"Isn't it the same with you or any of your forces?"

"I can let it spread anywhere whenever I want. Touching me would be impossible."

"Don't be so sure. If anyone is to be given notice of, it's one of those little witches."

"Oh. She's the one with the stinger. Yes… I feel something special from her as well."

"Do you want to signal a team to find them?"

"No. Let her fate be decided when she battles. She's still worth the time right now."

"I see. Well… I must attend to… our guest." Helena then left Rosaimus to his own activities while she walks to a torture chamber. On the chair a blonde-haired girl, who was strapped tightly with Neuroi-Metal clamps on her hands and feet, was now stirring and waking up.

"_**Uhhn…**_" Erica moaned and gently shook her head while her eyes were still closed. She had no idea where she is and what happened. And when she opened her eyes… she was shocked to find out she was actually clamped down to a chair. "What the…?!" And she looked in front of her, seeing a female Neuroi hybrid human in purple light. "What is this?! Where am I?"

"Where do you think?" The woman smirked at Erica in response. "Ms. Erica Hartmann. Welcome to our sanctuary. Or should we say…" She smirked before letting her right eye glow purple. "…hell."

"What's going on?! Why am I kidnapped?!" Erica asked, now demanding answers but received a chuckle from the woman. "Wait, what…?"

"Hehe… Guhahaha!" Helena laughed out her loudest. "Why are you kidnapped? It's because we were so interested in you for a while! We like you so much, Erica."

"If you like me so much, then WHY THE HELL AM I CLAMPED TO A CHAIR?!" Erica shouted this question before seeing the woman approach and kneel to let her head get in level with the prisoner.

"That's the intriguing part, isn't it?" Helena whispered, before she got her mouth close to Erica's ear. "Call me Helena, Ms. Hartmann."

"Tch. A name. You don't deserve one, Neuroi."

"Oh? You think we're savages."

"No. Monsters." Erica's badmouthing got Helena to stand and pull a hand back before raising it hard on Erica's cheek.

"SILENCE." Helena knelt again before firmly grabbing Erica's chin and focusing her head on the woman in charge. "We'll have a very good time. Knowing you already have an idea of who I work for, I'll just have to make you submit."

"Make… me…?"

"Yes."

"So you're with him, huh?! WHERE IS SHIRLEY?!"

"Oh, Shirley is quite fine. In fact… she'll be renewed the time her mind opens up to the Neuroi's will. I like it when a convert does so well the first time. In fact… the border headquarters, both the SouthEast and NorthEast ones sound like good targets, for a witch like her. She'll be a great asset to us. And she'll be a ticking time bomb."

"What…? No… She wouldn't… She wouldn't! YOU'RE LYING!"

"Accept it, Erica Hartmann. She's been blessed by great power. All she has to do, follow the will of her new conscience, and she'll be quite awakened with it too."

"NO! YOU'RE ALL MONSTERS! YOU'RE ALL…! UMPH!" Erica's shock when the woman leaned in to kiss her mouth, also letting her sense the woman was also using her tongue. '_She's eating out my tongue?! What the hell?!_'

Helena kept kissing Erica, who's still unwilling to cooperate at all. '_That's it, my little pet. You're gonna be following my commands once I'm done with you._'

Erica's thoughts were filled with only resistance. '_No… Please… Trudy… Where are you? I can't hear you! Eila! Wilma! What's going on? I'm scared… I'm… I'm scared…!_' Erica's thoughts were based on fear thanks to what she feels now.

Finally, Helena pulled away from the forced kiss, before she licked her cheek. "I love a great meal this fine morning. So… how do we start? Energy Whips? Or should I try beam-torture on you? Hehe…" She chuckled before letting go of Erica's chin and standing up, before opening her free hand and letting a long whip made of energy materialize in her hand. "I guess whips aren't bad."

"Please… no…"

"Unlike you… Shirley's being awakened. Her mind might be hijacked in your terms, but I'm going to make sure you get our message clear: We have a bigger purpose lined up for you. And you will get to follow our demands. Now… will you cooperate?"

"Like hell I will."

"I know. It's expected of you." Helena then swung the whip down to the ground, making an energized slap on the ground, before she spun and swung her whip at Erica's bosom, making the girl scream. "I'll ask again. Will you kindly cooperate?"

Erica was breathing thanks to the pain. But she doesn't give out and replies: "NO!"

"I see. I love to do this all day." Helena smirked before she swung her whip, now hitting Erica's chest, making a rip on her clothing and making her scream in pain more.

"PLEASE… HAH… STOP… PLEASE… HAH…"

"Will you cooperate, and help us?"

"No… I can't! I just can't…! All my friends… They're counting on me…!"

"You have false leaders. You follow blindly on their demands while you make false friends, Erica. This is who you are: Despicable… and uncaring. More importantly… lazy. Be proud. Otherwise…" Helena swung her whip at Erica's leg, ripping apart her bottom uniform while screaming out again. "…it'll keep showing your vulnerability of your loyalty to yourself…"

"…and to you?! NEVER!" Erica barked out, and Helena kept her smirk.

"That's what I like about you: You're strong. Keep at it. Once you break, you'll be stronger than you ever imagined. Nothing will break you from there. You will move thousands of mountains instead of few at the same time. You should embrace it, you know."

"And would it make me like you? No thank you."

"Then this is your destiny." Helena spun and swung her whip before it hits Erica's neck, letting a scratch be evident as a small trace of blood starts to drip out. "Your fate is to suffer, and make others suffer at first. But in long term, there will be everlasting peace. This is you, Erica. You are the heir to the Lord of all Neuroi. Either you bow down now, or your mind will in whole."

Erica looked at the mean and monstrous woman in front of her. '_Will I get out of this…?_' She thought of it, now shedding a tear.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Helena smiled, and once again swung her whip at Erica.

And sounds of whipping and Erica's screaming were heard for a continuous 4 hours. Miraculously, Erica lived through it. But what of her mind?

_**NorthEast Suomus Border Outpost Base… 1716 hours…**_

News from the team sent for the operation won't be easily known, since frequency jamming is applied for radio and comms in certain parts of Orussia Major. It's expected, but for the night, it might be different, since the Blue Neuroi squadrons will fly in together with Ustrea Chikhaar, widing the range for both comms and live event handling.

This didn't seem to concern Thelma as she finally arrived in a plane and ran straight further in base. '_CRAP! I need to get to Camila… now!_'

Ursula was looking at the prototype BN Rockets. They're quite useful on the new Neuroi appearing. But her focus was interrupted when she heard footsteps running toward her. When she turned her head to find out who makes those steps, she was surprised. It's actually Thelma. "McGuire? You're here!" And as predicted, the Liberion witch halted while breathing.

"I'm… hah… Back."

"You look like hell, Thelma. What's going on?"

"Ursula… they left for the op, right?"

"Yes. Too bad you missed it."

"I know. I need to talk to Camila about it."

"_**Don't need to tell me twice.**_" Camila's voice resonated in the room as she was seen walking together with a girl almost compared to Shirley for some reason, like she was Shirley's sister.

"Camila. Victoria. Nice seeing you guys too."

"You got a quite a lot of explaining, ya know." Victoria said with a smirk. "It's especially on the fact that you're loose and dangerous too."

"Wait, what?"

Camila then crossed her arms. "We know what happened to you back in Liberion. You got yourself wanted for serious trouble. The whole time, you were AWOL and didn't report back to them."

"What's new with that?"

"Nothing is." Camila smirked. "Which is why you're here. You're all the way out here in Suomus just for me?"

"Umm… Yeah."

"I figured. Come with me." Camila then led Thelma to a private place, leaving Victoria with Ursula for the meantime…

_**At a private room…**_

Camila winced at what she's hearing. "Wait… So you're telling me…?"

"Anderson is Blitz-Saber. That might answer for questions related to Neuroi getting stronger and smarter."

"They're being leaked info from the DSD… That explains why the Neuroi get in further."

"And that explains why humans are getting so in deep with Neuroi. Some of them are forced by DSD from the start. It even had them killed, and my teammates too."

"This isn't good… The operation doesn't start in an hour, but if I send the squadrons out now…"

"DSD might do something bigger, Camila. Let it go on as planned, and we'll see what happens. I'm sorry, but escaping his guys is the hard part. What more if different ears know they're made?"

"You think there are spies?"

"Of course there should be. Whatever they're planning, that operation will be the beginning of it, and it'll be bad."

"But who should we tell?"

"We certainly can't get it out through the radio yet or…"

"Or what? Liberion doesn't have nukes." Camila gasped at the idea. The Orussian preservists do. And what if DSD gets close to it?

"_**Oh shit…**_" Both girls muttered.


	34. NOTE

NOPE! Don't even think about it! I am NOT on hiatus. Unless I say, don't you dare think that I am on hiatus.

Fellow strikers, I was enjoying myself in playing Star Wars: The Old Republic, and ARMA III. Don't say I like being an addict in games. I'm just exploring different things.

Besides that, I've been doing crazy RP's with two authors in FF, and IT WAS AWESOME! :D The other author took a break for a while, and the other author and I have an RP that's still alive, thanks to the times.

And oh... Christmas is coming once again! I got plans to update the Sonicbird series first. After that, I'll do rotating updates on all of my fanficts. I suggest you guys PM me for suggestions of what my next updates would be, and how often they'll be made. Consider my position as author though: I can't write all the time.

Enjoy your Christmas days and whatever others call it in other religions. Smile, fellow Striker. ;)


End file.
